Waking Up Nana
by Snowfire the Kitsune
Summary: You never know when something is going to come along and give you a good kick in the pants. Many don't even notice that they've had said kick, as they are that cotton-headed. However, this story is not about being cotton-headed; it's about waking up in the body of one such person, and having to deal with the aftermath of changing things or letting them stay the same.
1. Waking Up To Motherhood

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (KHR).

 **Chapter 1: Waking Up To Motherhood**

You never know when something is going to come along and give you a good kick in the pants. Many don't even notice that they've had said kick, as they are that cotton-headed. However, this story is not about being cotton-headed; it's about waking up in the body of one such person, and having to deal with the aftermath.

* * *

Pain radiated from every inch of her body as she slowly entered the waking world. Her eyes fluttered open slowly… Only to rest upon an extremely fluffy little head with watery orange-brown eyes staring at her, "Who are you?"

"Mama!" the little boy in front of her began to cry, quickly attempted to wrap his too small arms around her bruised body.

"Are you okay?" the young woman asked gently, as she tried to hide her wince.

"Mama okay! Tsu-kun okay!" the little boy wriggled onto the bed's white sheets, which she had just noticed that she was lying on.

"I'm okay," the woman, gently comforted the unknown child, as she quickly took stock of her surroundings: one white bed, the scent of obnoxiously strong cleaning chemicals, she was in a white room, there was a single chair, a single door, and two arm-like sides on the bed with a nurse-call button on one of them. A hospital. She was in a hospital. "Why am I in a hospital?"

"Bad car hit Tsu-kun and Mama. Mama save Tsu-kun," the little boy clung to her like a lemur, but he had answered her question.

"You're Tsu-kun?" the woman asked.

"Tsu-kun always Mama's Tsu-kun!" the little boy smiled happily at her.

He had to be at least two or three years old, but the woman was going to have to talk to an adult to get more information. She took a pain filled breathe, "Tsu-kun, could you please hit that red button for… Mama?"

"Okay Mama," the little kid smiled and hit the red button as hard as he could.

Within a few moments a nurse entered the room, saw her patient was awake, and ran back out; most likely to fetch a doctor.

Waiting a few more minutes, a man in a white coat came in. He took the chart at the end of her bed, "Nice to have you back with us, Sawada-san. How are you feeling?"

"Sawada?" the woman blinked in confusion, that wasn't her name. She wasn't a mother, either. What was going on?

"I see. You may have a slight case of retrograde amnesia. It isn't common, but it does happen with victims of car accidents, on occasion. I am Doctor Harada. You are Sawada Nana. The child is your son, Sawada Tsunayoshi, age four. You are currently at Namimori Medical Hospital. Please let me know if you have any other questions. In the meantime, please tell me what seems to be hurting the most," Doctor Harada rambled off while he began poking and prodding the woman, now identified as *Sawada Nana.*

Nana blinked in surprise at the information she had quickly received. There was just one small problem... She was pretty sure that she was not *Sawada Nana.*


	2. Homecoming & Investigation

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (KHR).

Quick Note: I'm extremely honored and surprised at the following that this story has received, with just a single chapter! I can only hope that this next chapter merits such a following. I've had this idea floating around my head for a while, and I've even written a rough, unpublished, version. However, I much prefer this version. I wasn't planning to write another chapter this soon... but I was inspired by all of you. Thank you, once again, to my wonderful followers, and to Sweetchoco-chan, who inspired me to pick up a keyboard and write again. I also wish to thank my husband for supporting me and for taking the time to read my first chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Homecoming & Investigation**

* * *

The hospital and doctors had finally released Sawada Tsunayoshi and Nana.

Nana took stock of what the address was on the insurance card that the doctor had shown her, after they had given her Sawada Nana's purse and clothing to change into.

She frowned at the address it listed. It was unlike anything that she remembered. Being logical, she requested that the hospital call her a Taxi… After she had made sure that she had money in her new purse. Of course, when she saw the strange coins and bills… Well, she had to be strong for the little boy that was attached to her. She didn't know why, but she felt that if she didn't act like everything was all right… that the hospital, or someone else, might take the little boy away. Something told her that that would be a disaster and that she and Tsuna would regret it.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Tsu-kun?" she replied gently as she lifted the four year old up onto her hip.

"Why we taking bad car?" Tsu-kun asked as he saw the Taxi waiting for them at the curb.

She frowned, "Is it the same one, Tsu-kun?"

Tsu-kun pursed his lips together in concentration, as he stared harshly at the Taxi. After a minute of deliberation, he turned his gaze back to her, "No Mama. Differ numbers an words."

"Well, we're taking the Taxi because Mama doesn't want either of us to get lost on the way home. Also, not all cars are bad. Just some people that drive them," she responded gently.

"Sawada-san!" One of the nurses that had been helping her doctor, earlier, had raced down the hallway to catch them before they could leave.

"Yes?" she asked, clutching Tsuna a little tighter to her body.

"We forgot to inform you that Hibari-san has caught the driver and his accomplice that ran you over. They were gaijin. I believe that they had Italian food… or something of the like. I didn't quite catch everything, as we had another patient in need of assistance, but they have been caught and Hibari-san has taken care of them."

Hibari? That name rang a strange bell in her head. So did Sawada, Tsuna, Tsu-kun… Italian… Quickly composing her face to that of relief, Nana smiled gratefully at the young nurse, "Thank you for letting us know. We appreciate your kindness, Nurse…?"

"Sasagawa. Sasagawa Haruhi."

"Thank you again, Nurse Sasagawa-san," Nana gave a slight bow of her head.

"Thank you, Nurse Sasagawa-san," Tsu-kun repeated and copied his Mama's slight bow.

"You're welcome, Sawada-san."

* * *

It was not a quick jaunt from the hospital to the house, but thankfully, Tsuna was easily lulled to sleep by the movement of the vehicle.

Nana pondered over everything that had happened to her since she had woken up in the hospital. The names, the strange money, the hospital, her supposed accident… Something didn't make sense. She frowned, unable to put the pieces together, but somehow knowing that they did belong together and that she should know the answer.

Just as she focused on the hospital, again, the Taxi stopped at a curb. Looking out the window, it appeared to be the address on her insurance card. Tsuna woke up, luckily, and helped her pay their driver and find the correct key to get into their gated home.

It was a cute little house. It had a small grassy area, but it didn't quite feel like a home to her. Something was off. Sighing, she locked the gate behind them, and quickly got herself and Tsuna into the house. Locking the house door behind her, and then removing Tsuna's shoes, and her own.

"We're home Mama!" Tsu-kun smiled happily at her.

"We are. Tsu-kun, would you like to help Mama remember things?"

"Yay! Mama play with Tsu-kun!" Tsu-kun smiled.

"Yes, we'll play help Mama remember," she smiled hopefully at the excited little boy. "Now, Tsu-kun, do we have any pictures?"

"Yes Mama!" Tsu-kun grabbed her hand and dragged her into the living room, "That's Mama and Tsu-kun. Mama said that Mama's family. Mama said they in heaven. Mama said that man is Mama's hub-band. She said he work far-way. That Tsu-kun and Mama. That Tsu-kun. This fun game, Mama!"

"Thank you for playing with Mama, Tsu-kun," she praised. Then, she heard a tummy rumble, "Tsu-kun, are you hungry?"

"Yes Mama. Tsu-kun's tummy just made lion sounds! Roar!" Tsu-kun smiled.

"If Tsu-kun shows Mama where the kitchen is, Mama will make something for us to eat," she smiled as Tsuna immediately grabbed her larger hand and tugged her towards what must be the kitchen.

Quickly, she poked around the kitchen with Tsuna, and was able to find everything she needed to make a quick omelet. In short order, both Tsuna and Nana were eating their fill of: eggs, daikon radish, tomato, cheese, onion, and spinach.

* * *

After quickly cleaning up the dishes from their meal, Tsuna pulled his Mama upstairs to the bathroom.

She awkwardly helped him use the toilet, and then wash his hands. Then, he wanted a bath. After locating the linen closet and Tsuna's room (which had a picture of a fish on it), she assisted him with a short, but fun little bath with a few little toy robots.

Once he was all dry and changed into his nightclothes, together they located the master suite. From what she could see, only one side of the bed was slept on. There were no male knickknacks or items to be seen. She was, basically, a single mom. She placed Tsuna on the large bed and tucked him in what she guessed to be her bed.

"Mama?" Tsuna mumbled sleepily.

"I'll be right back, Tsu-kun. You can sleep with Mama in Mama's bed, tonight," she ran her hands through his hair and gently kissed his forehead.

"Okay, Mama. Night. Love you."

"I love you too, my Tsuna," she smiled as he quickly drifted off into slumber. She quietly pulled open drawers and cabinets, closets, and found another door. It had a desk, chair, and what looked like bills on it. She sat down and became familiar with what had been the Sawada finances.

Too much money was coming in from what she had to assume was her *husband* who was far away. Whatever job this *husband* had, it was suspicious. When she found a box of postcards…

"Sawada Iemitsu…" she frowned. Then, she looked at the postcard, again. She noticed it was posted in Italy. Then she looked at what the address was… "Namimori, Japan."

Namimori, Japan. Tsuna. Iemitsu. Nana. Sawada. Hibari. Sasagawa. Italy…

A curse silently passed her lips, "Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I'm stuck in Sawada Nana's body. This can't end well."


	3. The Planning Stage

I do not own KHR!

Quick Note: Just wow! More follows, favorites, & even a few reviews! Truth be told, I'm not exactly sure if this story will go the way that I plan for it to. I guess we shall just have to see what type of strange rabbit hole that we are all following me down, and where it will lead us. This chapter is going to be a mite trickier to write than the first two, and yes, I actually am writing this note before I write the chapter; all I have written is the title of this chapter. Let's see where this title takes us, shall we?

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Planning Stage**

* * *

Sawada Nana sat still, as she mentally cursed and wondered what type of past-life that she had led that would have given her such terrible luck. She still didn't remember who she was or had been, but what she did remember… was the plotline of the story that she was trapped in.

She was stuck in Katekyo Hitman Reborn, trapped as an abandoned wife to a man she knew that she would never be able to stand, and she was a mother to the next major mafia boss in Italy. Nana had no friends. She was considered air-headed, but extremely compassionate to children, with the exception of her son.

Right then and there, she decided that that was going to change.

She had no way of going back to where she came from, as she didn't know how she was placed into Nana's body. How could she possibly get free of Iemitsu? She had no idea. She needed to form a plan. She needed friends, and allies, quickly! She'd solved the air-head issue by just being herself, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't make poor decisions, on occasion. She remembered always loving children, but she would not exclude Tsuna, her son, from that. He would become the most loved in her heart, as he was hers!

Knowing that she couldn't plan too much more, at the moment, especially while her body was still recovering, at that; she stood up, pushed in the chair, and walked slowly back to her bedroom.

She gazed down at Tsuna, her sleeping son, with tears in her eyes, and a spark of determination. She would raise him, love him, be there for him, and she would see that *Baka-mitsu* (Reborn's nickname for Iemitsu) did nothing to jeopardize that.

She crawled into the bed. Tsuna, even asleep, turned towards her and clung to her. It was a promise. She would protect her cub, her sweet Tsunayoshi, from as much as she could. All the while, preparing him for becoming Vongola Decimo and if need be, to destroy or restructure the mafia.

* * *

The next morning, Nana woke with a smile and a purpose. She quickly dressed herself, woke Tsuna, helped him dress, and began making breakfast. She needed a job. Sometime during the night, she knew that they couldn't keep relying on Baka-mitsu's dirty money. If she wanted a divorce, she'd have to be able to provide for Tsuna and herself.

Yes, he might end up paying child-support, but she didn't want to be reliant on that man.

Knowing that she needed to do things, quickly… Before Tsuna was five. Before the Ninth came to seal his flames... It was then, that a plan began to form in her head.

Divorcing Baka-mitsu, immediately, was impossible; at least without some extra assistance. She would need mafia assistance. The only problem was that she didn't have mafia contacts. She was Sawada Nana civilian.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Tsu-kun?" Nana stopped her thought process to turn her full attention to Tsuna.

"What do today?" Tsu-kun asked curiously.

"Well…" the doorbell chimed.

"Can Tsu-kun get it, Mama?"

"Not this time, Tsu-kun. I need you to stay here. Don't leave the room unless Mama screams. If Mama ever screams, run to the nearest police officer. Okay?" Nana told her son immediately.

"Okay Mama!" Tsu-kun smiled.


	4. Warning Bells

I do not own KHR.

Quick Note: First of all, thank you for all of the reviews, follows, and story alerts! I'm not known for writing once a day, but I just couldn't resist after reading a few reviews from: Sanshiro Kurenai, Yuzuhara-san, and EtherealTulip! I know that there were a lot of other reviews, but those three jumped out at me and inspired me to figure out how to write this chapter. It was a bit of a struggle, because I was going to have Kyoya's dad meet Nana, but... it made the story move too quickly and I wasn't pleased with the outcome. So I deleted it, and this chapter is what I came up with. Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Warning Bells**

* * *

Nana cautiously peered through the peep-hole. It was just a little girl and her mother with a wagon full of cookies. Nana opened the door and smiled gently at them, "I'm sorry, but I already bought a box from someone near the store. You may want to try the neighbors, though."

"Okay! Thank you!" the little girl grinned and bounced away.

Nana nodded to the other mother, and closed the door in relief. It hadn't been anyone from Italy or the Mafia. She went back into the kitchen and finished breakfast with her son.

* * *

A few hours later, they were in the living room, and just as they were about to play robots... the doorbell rang again! Nana opened the door, thinking that it was the same little girl and her mother, only to see…

"NANA!" she was swept up into someone's arms at an alarming speed.

*What the… BAKA-MITSU!* Nana's mind was in shock and horror.

"WHERE'S MY TUNA-FISHY?!" the obnoxious man spun her around, before placing her on the ground. "OH, TUNA-FISHY!"

Immediately, Nana wanted to scream, so that Tsuna would run, but that might tip her hand too early. That, and Nono was standing behind her.

"Nana, I'd like you to meet my boss, Vongola Timoteo!"

"Vongola-san," Nana greeted calmly, completely disguising the panic going on inside her mind.

"Sawada-san," Timoteo nodded with a smile.

"Dear, you didn't tell me that you were coming home! I have nothing prepared for lunch," Nana stalled Baka-mitsu by chastising him, gently.

"Awww... I'm sure you can just make a quick trip to the store, while we watch my little Tuna-fishy!" Iemitsu grinned in an oblivious manner.

Dread hit her, and every inch of her being screamed *DANGER!* at the mere thought. It was then, that she came up with a plan, "Vongola-san, is this your first time in Namimori?"

"Why, yes, it is!" Timoteo's eyes twinkled.

(Quick Note: *Never trust a twinkly-eyed man.*)

Nana smiled as the next words came from her lips, "Then we should all go to the most honored establishment in Namimori for lunch, to celebrate your visit and my husband's return!"

"Oh? Where do you suggest, my dear Nana?" Iemitsu smiled happily.

"Takesushi!" Nana announced proudly, knowing that she may just be able to avoid Tsuna's sealing, "I'll go get Tsu-kun!"

* * *

When she entered the living room, Tsu-kun was worried, "Mama?"

"Tsu-kun, we are going out to lunch with your dad and his boss. Please, do not leave my side. We are going to Takesushi. Does that sound fun?"

"Tsu-kun has dad?" Tsu-kun blinked in confusion.

"Yes. I need you to never let yourself be alone with him. Do you understand, Tsu-kun?" Nana asked softly.

"Yes, Mama," Tsu-kun nodded and reached out to be picked up by his mother.

"IT'S MY TUNA-FISHY!" Iemitsu shrieked like an excited little girl. "Timoteo, this is my Tuna-fishy! Tsunayoshi, this is Timoteo-san!"

"Nice to meet Timoteo-san," Tsuna parroted from his Mama's protective arms.

"You can call me Jiji, Tsunayoshi-chan," the older man smiled serenely.

"Okay, Jiji," Tsu-kun smiled back, but refused to let go of his Mama, despite the pouting of the man he guessed was his *dad.*

And with that... they were off to Takesushi.


	5. Enemies or Allies?

I don't own KHR.

Quick Note: Thanks again to all of my followers, reviewers, and story alerts! Getting the title for this chapter took about ten minutes, which is a lot longer than I anticipated. My average chapter titling time is roughly three minutes. Also, I have never eaten real sushi, so I do not know if sushi places have sampler platters. For those who don't know, the English translation of "Baka" means "idiot." Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Enemies or Allies?**

* * *

They decided to take a Taxi to Takesushi. Nana made sure that Tsuna was securely nestled into her side, just in case the Taxi made a sharp turn. She did notice that the Taxi driver looked Italian; most likely, he was one of Nono's Guardians.

Together, they all made their way into the restaurant, only to be quickly seated at a table. Nana made sure her seat was next to Tsuna, who was sitting on a booster seat.

"What looks good, Timoteo?" Baka-mitsu asked cheerily.

"I'm not sure. I've never had sushi…" Timoteo replied.

Tsuna was squirming, with the ultimate sign of needing to use the big boy toilet.

"Excuse us for a moment, please," Nana stood up fluidly, and picked Tsuna up out of the chair. She walked back towards where the restrooms were located, and spotted who she believed to be the owner of the establishment. She caught his eyes, but quickly took Tsuna into the ladies room.

* * *

When they walked out, the owner was waiting for her, out of the eyes of Baka-mitsu and Nono, "Why are you here?"

"My son and I need help," Nana stated nervously. "We're civilians."

"…" the owner raised an eyebrow.

"Please, can you help me keep him safe from them?" Nana asked. "I know this is strange, Owner-san, but I can't take him back to the house with those two. I think they'll seal him."

"…"

"Is there anything that you can do to help us? I'm not asking for you to call the cops, I need subtlety. I just found out about whom my husband works for and what he is a part of. Please!" Nana pleaded.

The owner blinked at her and motioned for her to move on back to the table. There was nothing to identify if he would help her or not. Closing her eyes, and breathing to control her emotions, she and Tsuna calmly returned to the table; where Nono and Baka-mitsu were still figuring out what they should eat.

"Well, as you both are still undecided, why do we not see what the chef recommends," Nana controlled her voice, so that it did not tremble.

The chef/owner arrived at their table, "Since you have never had sushi, customer-san, I recommend you order a large sampler platter. It will have a variety, that way you may best find what you enjoy the most."

"Tou-san!" a little boy ran out to the chef and glomped onto the man's leg.

"Takashi, Tou-san is with customers," the chef/owner smiled kindly at his son.

"Yes, but Tou-san, could customer-san's kid play with me? We could play baseball!" the little black haired boy squealed happily.

"That is up to his parents," the chef smiled.

Nana knew that this was a perfect way to protect her son, "I think that is a wonderful idea! What do you think, Tsu-kun? You've never played baseball, and I don't think that you have even seen a baseball before! Takashi-kun, would you like to join us for our meal, and then play with Tsuna-kun afterwards?"

"Tsu-kun would like that Mama," Tsuna smiled.

"Wow! Can I, Tou-san?"

"I don't see why not," the chef/owner smiled at Nana and his son.

"Then Tsu-kun and Taka-kun be friends, right?" Tsu-kun asked hopefully, looking at Takashi.

"Friends?! Yatta!" Four year old Takashi smiled a toothy grin, "Tou-san, I have a friend!"

"Yes, Takashi-kun, I see," the chef chuckled. "I am Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, and this is my son, Yamamoto Takashi."

"I am Sawada Nana and this is Sawada Tsunayoshi. My husband, Sawada Iemitsu, and his boss, Vongola Timoteo," Nana stated with a forced smile.

"A pleasure, Sawada-sans, Vongola-san," Tsuyoshi gave a slight bow.

* * *

Dinner went off without a hitch from that point. Nono loved the sushi, Baka-mitsu was in his own little world, Tsuna had a new friend, and Nana found an ally. It couldn't have been going better if she had planned it, which she hadn't. She knew that she owed Yamamoto Tsuyoshi a giant thank you and an explanation, just as soon as she got rid of her husband and his boss. Which, probably wouldn't be tonight, either.

"Can Tsu-kun stay over?"

Takashi-kun used puppy-dog eyes on Nana, making her smile and laugh happily, "Only if it is all right with your father, Takashi-kun."

"It's fine with me," Tsuyoshi smiled in agreement.

"Yay!" both boys ran off together, upstairs to the Yamamoto home.

"Nana, we leave first thing in the morning. I won't get to spend time with my Tuna-fishy," Baka-mitsu pouted.

"Iemitsu," Nana's eyes flashed quickly at her baka of a husband. "This is his first friend! Plus, this means that we have a room for your boss to stay in with a bed!" She left out the fact that if he contested this that he would be sleeping on the sofa, not that the idiot would notice her irritation; however, she was sure that Nono & Tsuyoshi did notice as she spoke in a false syrupy tone.

"Haha! Okay Nana!" Baka-mitsu laughed and soon they were back in the Taxi.

"Thank you again, Yamamoto-san. What time would you like me to come over to pick Tsu-kun up?" Nana asked responsibly.

"Would noon be too early?" Tsuyoshi asked.

"Noon will be fine," Nana agreed. "Tsuna, say bye to your dad and Vongola-san!"

"Bye dad. Bye Jiji!" Tsuna waved and quickly hurried back up the stairs.

Nana, Timoteo, and Baka-mitsu all piled back in the Taxi and headed home.

* * *

Once they arrived, Nana immediately changed Tsuna's sheets to clean ones. Showing Timoteo to the room, and letting him rest. She found Baka-mitsu passed out on the floor, by the couch, empty beer bottles in his hands, and multiple ones all over her once clean floor. She felt her rage rise, but she calmed her breathing, and began to clean up the mess. Leaving Baka-mitsu with the two bottles in his hands, and a giant garbage bag full of bottles next to him. Then she retired to her room, putting a chair under the door. Just in case Baka-mitsu thought he could join her.


	6. Blue Skies - Cloudy Skies

I do not own KHR!

Quick Note: I am pleased as punch with all of the reviews, follows, & alerts you've all left me! Thanks a bunch! Sorry if I'm a bit giddy. It's partially you guys, and partially the fact that I've finally gotten a raise! Yay! My 2nd raise in 11 years! So, it may take me a while before I get this up. I'll have to dig a little deeper to get into the serious mood that this chapter should be. I'll probably see if I can add a bit of humor, to go along with my giddiness… Maybe… Okay, I won't spoil it. And yes, I write these "Quick Notes" before I write my chapters. Have fun reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Blue Skies… Cloudy Skies**

* * *

Nana woke to her internal alarm clock going off. She quickly dressed, refusing to shower while Baka-mitsu was in the house. She marched down to the kitchen and made two omelets for Baka-mitsu and Nono.

Quickly getting both of them down to breakfast was no hassle, as they both woke to the smell of food. They quickly ate, Baka-mitsu blew her a kiss, and they both hopped into a Taxi and were on their way to the airport, probably to catch a private jet.

Nana sank into the couch in shock and relief. They had left. Tsuna was safe. For now…

Of course, once that had sunk in, it was closer to noon than she would have liked. So, she called for a Taxi, and hurried on over to Takesushi.

* * *

Nana couldn't have been more nervous, now that she was outside of the entry way to Takesushi. Bile tried to travel up the back of her throat, but she coaxed it back down, just barely. She went over it in her head, one more time, before she walked in. However, none of that helped… because the minute she locked eyes with Tsuyoshi, her mind went blank.

"Sawada-san, would you care to take a seat?" Tsuyoshi asked calmly, "Tea?"

"Yes please," Nana croaked out.

Tsuyoshi smiled, the edge of his smile showed a razor-like edge, as he poured her a cuppa and sat down across from her, he was facing the door.

"I'm completely going to mess this up, aren't I?" Nana sighed in hopelessness.

"Not necessarily, Sawada-san," Tsuyoshi chuckled. "I always find it best to take a deep breath and start at the beginning."

"I woke up in Namimori Hospital, after what was an attempted Italian mafia hit on Tsuna and myself," Nana stated. "The doctors think I have retrograde amnesia. I don't. I'm not Sawada Nana, but I am in her body. I do not have her memories, but I know how the lives of Tsunayoshi and those close to him, like Takashi, will play out. Or rather, how they would play out, if I hadn't woken up in Nana's body and you hadn't helped me save Tsuna from being sealed. I do not remember who I was before."

"…" Tsuyoshi raised an eyebrow.

"I know about flames. I know, to a degree, about Omerta. I know that you are retired from that life. I apologize for involving you in it, again… However, Takashi could use a jump-start, as much as Tsuna could. Tsuna is an all-encompassing Sky. Takashi is his Rain Guardian. There a few other Guardians in Namimori, but they don't have parent's that can protect them like you can. I have no fighting capabilities that I'm aware of. And I am locked into Nana's farce of a marriage with the head of Vongola CEDEF."

Tsuyoshi steepled his fingers and nodded for her to continue.

Taking a deep breathe, *Nana* continued, "I needed to talk to someone with mafia contacts, that doesn't trust the mafia. That knows how to protect themselves and others, and could help me do that for Tsuna until he becomes Vongola Decimo or we tear the mafia apart. My goals are: to protect our kids, either destroy or restructure the mafia (whichever Tsuna wants) and to get the hell out of my farce of a marriage with that moronic idiot. I mean, what type of idiot seals an active Sky, who is his own son, or lets a five year old Lightning participate in a ring battle against full grown assassins?! Not to mention that it is rumored that he has another child by one of his subordinates …"

Nana let out a huge rush of air, as she let it all out. Her shoulders relaxed, and she just starred at her tea as she felt it was a huge relief to get it all out there. She even felt a bit of calmness emanating from… Her head shot up and her eyes locked onto those of Tsuyoshi's.

He raised his hands and the feeling backed off a bit, "You do realize that you are leaking your flames, yes?"

"I have flames?" Nana blinked in surprise.

"Yes, if I guess right, you have a bit of Cloud, and a lot of Sky."

"…" Nana paled, "I don't know how to use them, Yamamoto-san."

"… I see," Tsuyoshi frowned. "I can't teach you to use them, as I am not qualified. Is there anyone you know of?"

"There are, but I have no way to reach them."

"I see, but I might, Sawada-san?"

"Maybe, but there may be a way to reach one of them without going through Italy, and it wouldn't spike on anyone's radar…" Nana frowned, "Yamamoto-san, please call me Nana."

"Then you may call me Tsuyoshi. Care to go into detail, since we are becoming co-conspirators, Nana-san?" Tsuyoshi smirked a conspiratorial smirk.

"It involves the other two Guardians of Tsuna's in Namimori… Well, at least one of them…" Nana stated thoughtfully.

"Who are the other two?" Tsuyoshi asked curiously.

"Sasagawa Ryohei and Hibari Kyoya. Sun and Cloud, respectively," Nana stated.

"Shall we check on the boys, then?"

"I'd love to, Tsuyoshi-san. You wouldn't happen to have any job openings, would you?" Nana asked curiously as they walked upstairs to see how their children were.


	7. Calm Before The Storm

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: This was a hard chapter to get started on. First, I had to re-read my last chapter and figure out how I wanted to start. Then I still have to figure out how to implement my idea in a way that would work… This will be one of the harder chapters to write. Wish me luck! Hope you have fun reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Calm Before The Storm**

* * *

Nana and Tsuyoshi knew that this wouldn't be easy, but they still had to try. So, they decided to attempt speaking with Captain Hibari from the police department, first. If that didn't work, Nana would attempt to go to their home and speak with Kyoya's mother, and talk her into contacting her brother.

Nana knew that speaking with Captain Hibari was probably a lost cause, but if she happened to mention a few key points, that she refused to tell Tsuyoshi about, it just might work!

* * *

Nana took a deep breathe as she walked into the police station, glad that Tsuyoshi and the boys were outside. She rallied up all of her courage, and went to the reception desk, "Excuse me, I need to speak to Captain Hibari-san. He's in charge of my case."

"Name?"

"Sawada Nana."

"..." the male officer at reception sighed as he gave her an annoyed look, "Hit and run?"

"Hit and the Captain caught them. I need to speak with him regarding the perpetrators," Nana stated calmly.

"I see," the male officer rolled his eyes, before turning and leading her towards a back office. "Captain, Sawada Nana says she has information regarding her attackers in the hit and run case."

"Hn. Enter," the Captain rumbled.

"Captain Hibari-san," Nana gave him a slight bow of respect, before she shut the door. "Before I get to the point... Are you aware of your connection to the Triads?"

The Captain's glare intensified and for anyone else, it would have made them tremble.

"I need a teacher; Hibari Kyoyo needs a Sky near his age, to keep him out of the Triads," Nana stated the facts. "I need your brother-in-law to teach me to control my flames, and help my son's physical training. In return, my son will be your son's Sky."

"You know about Flames," the Captain scowled. "How do you know your son is strong enough to handle my son?"

"My son is an all-encompassing Sky. I am Cloudy-Sky. I will protect my Pride with my last breath, but I do not yet have the capability to do so," Nana stated.

"Hn. We shall see if your son is a Sky that can match my son, first, Sawada. Then, we will see," Captain Hibari harrumphed. He wrote down an address and time on one of his contact cards and handed it to her. "Anything else about your case?"

"I just found out my husband is in the Italian mafia. I want to start divorce proceedings, but he'd find out and take my son from me. I refuse to allow that to happen," Nana stated. "If our sons prove to be compatible, I will tell you everything."

"Agreed," Captain Hibari smirked, giving her a clear dismissal.

* * *

Tsuyoshi frowned as Nana walked out of the precinct, alone, but he knew she had succeeded when he saw a card in her hand and a grin on her face, "It went well?"

"I got a meeting between Tsuna and Hibari Kyoya. It's the first step. I know you'll be busy at the restaurant, do you need me to take Takashi with Tsunayoshi and me to the Hibari compound?" Nana asked considerately.

"That may not be a good idea. You said he's a Cloud..." Tsuyoshi stated. "You can come to work tomorrow, if your meeting permits."

"I got the job?! Thank you, Tsuyoshi-san!" Nana clasped her hands to her chest in happiness. Then she remembered, "Oh, I didn't mention you or your son to Captain Hibari-san."

"Oh?"

"I need to protect my friends and boss," Nana smiled happily.

* * *

Never in a million years did Nana think that she'd be meeting the parents of one Hibari Kyoya or even Hibari Kyoya, himself. Nana took a deep calming breath, and smiled down at her fluffy son, "Tsu-kun, we're going to meet the Hibari Clan. They are the ones who put the bad men in prison who attacked us."

"Okay, Mama," Tsu-kun smiled up at her.

Nana stepped up to the door, and rang the bell. A man answered it, who was not a Hibari, but Nana thought he quite resembled Kusakabe Tetsuya.

"Sawada-sans," the man stated. "Please follow me."

And follow him they did. Right through the long hallways that were made to look like a temple or a training home from back in the Meiji Era. Finally, rice-paper doors were opened and they saw the family they had come to meet.

"Your son?" Captain Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"My son, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsu-kun, this is Captain Hibari-san, Hibari-san's wife, their son, Hibari Kyoya, and their loyal friend, Kusakabe-san, and his son, Kusakabe Tetsuya," Nana stated calmly.

The Captain's eyes widened in surprise that Nana knew his friend and second in command's name, as well as that of his son's second. This woman knew more than she let on, but she had promised to share everything with him... If his son fit into her son's Sky. Captain Hibari nodded to his son, who glared at the fluffy-haired child.

"Hello, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi," Tsu-kun stated clearly to the older child. His eyes flashed Orange, when Kyoya attacked, and he dodged.

"Wao!" Kyoya smirked, before turning back to his predatory family.

Lady Hibari clapped happily, "Oh! He's delightful! His Sky is already meshing with Kyo-chan's!"

"How can you tell?" Nana asked curiously.

"I have Flame sight," Lady Hibari stated happily. Then she winked, "Don't go telling anyone, now!"

"I won't, Hibari-san. As far as I am concerned, we are family, through my Tsunayoshi," Nana stated.

"So, why do you want my brother to train you?" Lady Hibari questioned curiously, "And please, call me Mai (May)."

"Very well, Mai-san, and you and your family may call me Nana," she responded with the same courtesy. "I am not the same Nana who was here before the accident. I am from another reality, but I only remember the plot-line of my son's life-story. Your son, is part of that story, as is Fon, and many more. I am doing everything I can to make sure that my son, and his pack, are protected, trained, and ready to destroy or rebuild the Vongola in their image. Tsunayoshi is the future Decimo."

"What's a Decimo, Mama?" Tsu-kun frowned, as he played keep-away from Kyoya.

"It means that you are the tenth in a line of Don's; a part of one of the strongest Italian mafia families to exist at this time," Nana stated.

"Ok, so Tsu-kun will be a leader robot?"

"Yes, you will be a leader, my son. But you can choose your destiny, just let Mama and her friends know what you want to do in the future, okay?"

"Okay!" Tsu-kun went back to focusing only on Kyoya.

"I have information on Checkerface and a possible cure, for Fon," Nana stated. "I also need to be trained. I was told I may be a Cloudy-Sky..."

"Yes, you are," Mai-san smiled happily. "I'll call my brother immediately! Can we talk again tomorrow?"

"Of course, Mai-san. If you'd like to get together tomorrow, I do have to work, but please feel free to come to Takasushi. I'm a waitress there, starting tomorrow."

"Okay! Have a good evening, Nana-san, Tsu-kun!" Mai smiled as Kusakabe led them out of the house. "It's so nice to have a new friend and a potential Sky!"

"Kyoya is lucky," Captain Hibari stated.

"Yes, dear, but not just Kyoya, but me as well! I think I've found my Sky in Nana-san!" Mai squealed happily.


	8. Storm Fall

Quick Note: Today was not a good day, but it could have been worse. I'm not sure if I will get this chapter up this Friday or tomorrow… I will try. Thank you so much to my loyal readers, favorites, alerts, and reviewers! Shout out to marcoglas92 for following along and liking it! And for all of you other great people! I can only hope your day was better than mine. So, on with the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Storm Fall**

* * *

It was busy at Takesushi when Mai and Kyoya showed up, so busy, that Nana almost tripped when she saw them both! She quickly seated them at a booth near the kitchen, so that they could talk after the two had eaten.

Apparently, word got around that Takesushi had a cute new waitress, and all of the business crowd were in attendance, especially the middle-aged single men. Nana's eye twitched as yet another man hit on her and asked for her number.

Luckily, Tsuna stepped out from the upstairs, "Mama may Taka-kun and I get something to eat?"

That made a lot of the gentlemen stiffen and start being more polite to her, but the less gentlemanly ones took it another way. Tsuyoshi did tell her, later on, that if it ever became too much, he could take care of it.

Nana smiled, "Of course Tsu-kun. I'll let Tsuyoshi-kun know."

Mai's overly serene grin was across her face as she witnessed the ungentlemanly behavior, "Nana-chan, why don't you take a quick break. I'd be happy to cover for you…"

A lot of the smarter males in the room paled and backed off. After all, no one messes with a Hibari! Nana smiled gratefully back at Mai, before setting a dish in front of her and a separate one in front of Kyoya with a wink, "I'm good, for now, Mai-onee-san. Kyo-kun, this was made special for you!"

Kyoya smirked and acknowledged, "Carnivore in training."

"Oh, Nana-chan, do you have any suggestions for a spicy dish?" Mai asked with a smile.

"Tsuyoshi can make a special one, if you'd like," Nana smiled.

"That would be wonderful! I'm sure my brother will appreciate the kindness!" Mai smiled mischievously.

"Your brother is coming? Today?" Nana blinked in surprise.

"Yes! I can hardly believe that he was already on his way over to see Kyo-chan and me, when I was able to give him your message! Isn't that wonderful?!"

"Yes, thank you again, Mai-onee-chan," Nana sighed greatfully.

"Nῐ hᾰo!"

Nana felt a shiver run down her back as she turned around and looked down, immediately, "Hello, Fon-sama."

Fon raised an eyebrow, but still maintained his serene smile, "So, you are my potential student? Sawada Nana?"

"If you would have me."

"Would you still give me the information… if I didn't?" Fon questioned curiously, his serene mask still on.

"Yes, because my son and your nephew are family, now. That makes us family, by extension, and family is more important than find a teacher," Nana stated formally.

"I see. I will teach you."

"Thank you, sensei," Nana smiled genuinely at the cursed man. Gently reaching for the dish Tsuyoshi held out for her, and placing it in front of Fon's new seat across from Kyoya.


	9. Rigorous Training And People Saving

I do not own KHR!

Quick Note: Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, or following! Sorry I couldn't update this weekend. I may have to take the weekends off from writing, as there is so much to do, and right now there is sooo much of the Evil White Stuff! Not marshmallows, but snow... Yuck! It hasn't stopped snowing since last night. My husband works longer hours than I do, which means I get the not so lovely task of shoveling probably 3-6 inches of snow. I'm hoping to get some done during my lunch hour... but with the blowing winds, the falling snow, the below freezing temps with wind-chill... I'll need all the luck I can get! I am leaving the driveway to him, which is kind-of bad, but I can't take the cold as well as he can, and I'm suffering from an inner-ear infection. I know, guys, TMI! One of you was lucky enough to get a preview of the title for today's chapter... So, here's the story!

Chapter 9: Rigorous Training and People Saving

Fon was a hard task-master, but he cared about his students, and was thankfully helping Nana get her non-existent skills up to scratch. Maybe she could even deal with some of the lower-level hitmen by the time he finished her training! Nana thought that she was progressing very slowly, but at least it was at a steady pace.

Fon had moved Nana and Tsuna into the Hibari compound.

They did Tai-Chi every morning with the Hibari Clan, then it was breakfast time. They ran, and then bathed, before Nana and Tsuna went off to Takesushi. Once there, Nana's speed and memory increased thanks to Tsuyoshi's waitress training. They stopped for lunch, briefly at 2 p.m. and then opened back up for the dinner hours. They shut-down at 8 p.m. Then Nana and Tsuna went back to the Hibari compound, and Nana was trained by Fon, in dancing, to help her footwork. Then they ate supper and mediated to end their day, before heading to their separate sleeping quarters for the night.

Nana never mentioned it to anyone, but there were also strange little flashes that Nana would get of red Chinese printed chairs and blue and white tea-cups. According to Tsuyoshi, she was a natural waitress! However, she wasn't so sure of that, because of the flashes. According to Fon, she was a natural at something that he refused to name, yet.

After a week of this routine, Fon and her began talking about him possibly taking on another student when he went back to China...

"So, you think I will have another pupil?" Fon asked curiously.

"Yes. A young girl, called I-pin. She will, eventually, be sent here by the Triads. Sensei, when that happens, my home will be open to her. Both for protection and as a family member," Nana stated.

"I see," Fon frowned. Then nodded in understanding. "I will agree to your protection."

"Sensei, I know there are a few others children that could use some assistance, but I'm not sure on their exact location," Nana winced, afraid to give to much away. They were family, now, and he was her teacher... She just didn't know how much he'd be able to tolerate.

"Oh?" Fon asked calmly. Too calmly.

"From what I know, there are three children, possibly more, being experimented on by the Estraneo. Sensei, if all plays out as I remember, there will only be three survivors. Their names are: Rokudo Mukuro, Joshima Ken, and Kakimoto Chikusa. If there is any way to save them and bring them here..."

"Who do you wish to know?" Fon replied coldly.

"You may have to speak with Viper. If you do, I only ask that you use me as a bargaining chip. If I can, I'd like to help Viper's boss, as he's in a situation, similar to the three children. If they need to hide their boss, send him here."

"You want Namimori to be a safe-haven for children of the mafia," Fon stated in surprise, as he saw the hope and sadness in her eyes.

"Yes, but Namimori isn't on Vongola's radar," Nana stated. "The Hibari Clan is here. I'm here. Tsuyoshi-san is here. If we all work together, we can keep many things from happening."

"I see," Fon nodded in understanding.

Someone else was listening in, and agreed, full-heartedly. It was that moment, that two parties flinched as their flames joined.

"Mai," Fon frowned as he watched Nana.

"I'm now your Lightning, Nana," Mai smirked.

"Mai?" Nana blinked in surprise.

"I'm a Cloudy-Lightning," Mai grinned. "It's how I ensnared my Cloud-latent husband. Fon always protected me from the Triads, as they see Lightnings as cannon fodder."

"It helps that I'm a Cloudy-Sky?" Nana asked curiously.

"Exactly!" Mai grinned and hugged her, happily.

It was a few more months before Fon had to leave, and he left steps for Nana to continue her training. Fon knew that she would need other teachers, but wasn't sure if he could trust the ones he wanted to call on.

So, he did the next best thing; he called on a rather unique friend. Better make that three. If he was to send the three boys to her they'd need someone who could help them heal, if he could find them... He'd also need someone to assist in the liberation of the children...

Teasers for the three unique friends:

"The Great Skull-sama is on the phone!"

"This had better be important, I was just about to land a date!"

"Muu, this better be important. Time is money."


	10. Three Unlikely Friends

I do not own KHR!

Quick Note: Okay, so I felt really bad about not being able to update this weekend and not getting to tell you guys before hand. So, I'm giving you two chapters today! Surprise! Thanks again to all my reviewers, followers, and favorites! I did get done shoveling at lunch, so I'm feeling tired, but relieved. So, let's get on with the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Three Unlikely Friends**

* * *

Sometimes, Fon wondered where his mind came up with all of these crazy ideas... Only to speak to Lichi, and figure out that it wasn't completely his idea, but partially that of his student, Sawada Nana.

He sighed, thinking back to his conversation with his fellow Arcobaleno, Skull.

"The Great Skull-sama is on the phone!"

"Skull. I need a favor," Fon sighed tiredly.

"Oh! Hi Fon! How can Skull help?"

"I need you to go to the Hibari compound in Namimori, Japan and train my student, Nana," Fon stated. "Teach her how to take a hit. She's special..."

"Okay! I'm on my way!"

"Thank you, Skull."

"No problem! The Great Skull-sama is happy to help his friend!" Skull yelled happily as he hung up the phone.

Fon knew that that was going to come back to bite him at some point. Skull was enthusiastic, and not at all subtle. Thankfully, Fon knew Nana didn't need to learn the art of subtlety.

One down, two to go!

* * *

Lichi smirked as he sat on Fon's head, making sure to glare at anyone who tried to approach them at the airport telephone.

Fon dreaded the next two calls...

He figured he'd get the toughest over first, "Muu, this better be important. Time is money."

"Mammon. I need some information."

"Tell me what you want, I'll tell you the price."

Fon sighed, "I need to find the children that the Estraneo are experimenting on. The possible name leads I have are Joshima, Kakimoto, and Rokudo. These are the main three children I am searching for."

"..." Mammon was quiet.

"I have some information that could help us with our curse. There is a potential cure that one of my students has stumbled upon. They would be willing to do an information exchange for the children," Fon began.

"Information that we could already know," Mammon scoffed.

"They said it might not be enough. If not, they said they knew about the situation with your boss and a rough approximation of where the shark needs to look. They also said that if he needs a place to crash, that their home was open to you," Fon spoke in code, praying Iemitsu wasn't monitoring the lines. Trying to go around without Verde's special phones was a pain.

"Muu... Very well. Where and when should I pick up my side of the deal?"

"Have you secured the line?"

"Muu... Yes."

"You need to find Talbot and have him look at the pacifiers for the curse. There's another step, but we'll need Talbot in Namimori for that. My student said that Xanxus is in the main building basement, in a locked room, guarded by two guards. He had been frozen in Zero-Point-Breakthrough by Nono. My student recommended that if you can't thaw him out, bring him to Namimori, Japan or just hide him in Namimori. They said that they would offer protection, and help you rehabilitate him. If that happens, you are not allowed to let him kill or maim my student or their family that live here."

"Muu, deal. I will call you when I find the brats."

"Many thanks, Mammon," Fon sighed. He was tired and could hardly believe that his student knew how to bargain with Viper/Mammon the Mist Arcobaleno. He stood up, Lichi still on his head, and went to the airport food-court, and snagged a giant bowl of spicy shrimp ramen.

* * *

He was half-way through his spicy shrimp ramen when his flame-charged phone (made by Verde) rang, "Fon."

"Muu, the brats are at an underground base here in Venice. How long until you're here?"

"Tomorrow."

"Good. They appear to have about 20 kids. Looks like they started out with 80," Mammon frowned.

"Thank you, Mammon."

"Muu, just be prepared if I join you. You gave me good information. I want to meet your source."

"If you bring the package, I'm sure you'll be welcomed."

"Muu. I will keep that in mind," Mammon hung up.

* * *

No longer hungry, Fon cursed as he thought of all of those children... dead. Knowing that he could no longer put off his last call...

"This better be important. I was just about to land a date!"

"Shamal, a Lady has asked for our assistance in retrieving children from a very bad situation. She may even give you a date," Fon stated calmly.

"How many brats? They hers?"

"Three specific, but there are twenty total. She requested that all the children be saved," Fon stated. "No."

"When and where?"

"Venice. Tomorrow."

"Where do I meet you?"

"Airport. Mammon will be there."

"Until later," the Mist Doctor agreed and hung up.

Fon sighed tiredly, "I'm getting too old and too small for this, Lichi."

Lichi just chittered back in a laughing tone to Fon, making the cursed Storm smile.


	11. Cloud Greetings & Misty Meetings

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: I am exhausted. My boss is sick, my back-up for my job is sick, my ears are still bothering me, and I'm doing both my back-up and boss' job, plus my own! Thank goodness it finally stopped snowing! Sorry, I'm a bit frustrated right now. However, my frustration may be just the thing to put into this chapter. Thank you all for reviewing, following, & favoriting! I hope your days are going better. If they're not, then hopefully, this chapter helps!

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Cloud Greetings & Misty Meetings**

* * *

It didn't take long for Mai to usher a new guest into the living room to meet Nana & Tsuna.

"The Great Skull-sama is here!"

"We can see that," Mai stated. "A reason as to *why* you are here would be more forthcoming."

"Oh, Skull is here to teach Fon's student while he is away!" Skull grinned idiotically.

"My brother sent you to train my Sky?" Mai deadpanned.

"Yes! Now, who is... Wait, Sky?" Skull looked at her in confusion.

"Yes, I'm Sawada Nana, Fon's student, and I'm a Cloudy-Sky," Nana stated politely.

"Okay! Good to meet you Sawada!"

"Please, call me Nana," Nana asked Skull politely. "Should I call you Skull-sensei?"

"Yes! Skull would very much like that!" Skull puffed out his chest proudly, "Skull is here to teach you how to take a blow!"

"I'm going to murder my brother," Mai growled under her breath as she watched in annoyance as Skull and Nana interacted.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Venice...

"Fon," Shamal greeted the martial artist, as Fon exited the terminal.

"Shamal. Any sign of Mammon?" Fon asked.

"Not..."

"I've been here since before you were, mosquito-brat," Mammon appeared next to the doctor and rolled their eyes. "You invited him?"

"The kids may need a doctor," Fon stated. "He's taking the kids back to Japan."

"I see," Mammon stated dryly. "The car is waiting for us."

* * *

It didn't take them long to reach the hidden base in Venice. Mammon had handed two mist-copied files over to Shamal and Fon during the ride for them to peruse. They had the basic idea of what area the targets were being held at, an approximation of where they might run into resistance, and the layout of the building. Mammon had proven with their skills, once again, to be the Best Information Broker in the Mafia.

Fon, Shamal, and Mammon quickly exited the vehicle and immediately set out to save the kids (Shamal & Fon) and destroy the base, while gathering more information on the organization (Mammon). Shamal sent his mosquitoes in first, to make sure that their pathway was clear, while Fon took down the stragglers. Mammon took off on their own to do their job.

It took them no time at all to get through the grunts and what few scientists that crossed their paths. It was only when they found the operating rooms that they found their first target. He was frothing at the mouth, a set of teeth in his mouth...

"Joshima Ken?" Fon asked softly in Japanese.

The kid froze in surprise, after Fon had taken out the scientists. He looked down at the people on the ground, not quite able to comprehend what had just transpired.

"My name is Fon. This is Doctor Shamal. We are here to get you, Kakimoto Chikusa, and Rokudo Mukuro out of here. We were also sent to save the other children that survived," Fon stated gently.

"Why?" Ken growled.

"My student found out about your predicament, and asked me to do something about it," Fon stated simply.

"Where are the others, kid?" Shamal sighed as he quickly patched up the little feral cub, called Ken.

"Kakkipi is a few doors down in the deprivation chamber. Boss was taken yesterday and they didn't return with him before they took me. The other kids are in the cells."

"Shamal?" Fon asked.

"He's good to travel. I'll carry him," Shamal scowled. "Kid, anyone calls you an animal here, you can kill 'em."

"You're not so bad," Ken smirked.

* * *

Mammon growled angrily as the data came to them faster and faster. Mammon was very unhappy. So unhappy, that they would be reporting all of this to the ones that the mafia feared the most, the Vendice, once all of the children had been evacuated. Horror upon horror. It was sheer rage that drove the mist down into what the Estraneo had jokingly named the *Peace Room.* It was just a fancy way of saying that they murdered their victims there.

Once there, it took no time at all for the Varia's Mist to take down the scientists that were strapping down a small child with purple hair.

"Who...?" the little child stared at the shorter purple figure.

"I am Mammon, little Mist," Mammon waved their hand and freed the young captive. "Come, we are to find the others and destroy those who did this to you."

The little Mist's grin twisted in glee, this was what they had been waiting for!

* * *

It took little time, using Ken's nose, to locate Kakimoto Chikusa.

He was cowering up against the wall when Ken leapt out of Shamal's arms and rushed into the room, "I'm here Kakkipi."

"Ken," the little purple eyes stared at the hyper boy in shock. But he frowned when he saw Fon and Shamal. He looked at Ken questioningly.

"They're here to bust us out," Ken told the smaller boy. "The baby killed the scientists and the Doc, here, fixed me up."

"Mukuro?" Chikusa asked.

"They're here for him too, and the rest of the kids."

"You three were the ones we were mainly here to get out," Mammon appeared with Mukuro, right behind Shamal, making the Doctor jump in surprise.

"Oh?" Mukuro asked curiously.

"My student came across some information and requested I get you out of here," Fon stated calmly, even as his Storm raged inside him. "The others weren't mentioned by name, but children should never be in a place like this."

"What do you plan to do with us?" Mukuro frowned.

"You three are to go to Japan with Shamal, and stay at the Hibari compound, with my student and her family, as she requested. The other children will be placed by Mammon or myself, with loving families or their own, if they weren't involved with this," Fon stated.

"Muu. It will cost you, Fon," Mammon smirked.

"I don't care..."

"I'm going to need you to speak to the Vindice with me," Mammon told the other.

"A given," Fon agreed instantly.

"That is all the payment I require," Mammon disappeared, and morphed them all back to the car, where a bus was now waiting. It was filled with children the other surviving children, which was now at a count of 18. Mammon dropped off the ones who's parents hadn't consented to having their children taken at a local police station, while the others were given their choice of mafia or regular families that wanted kids, but couldn't have them.

All 18 children were now happily homed. The three children that were still with them, watched them, cautiously. After all, no one did things like this in the Mafia for nothing.

* * *

Later in Namimori...

"Skull-sensei," Nana panted, tired from boxing with a kangaroo. "Exactly, why am I in a sumo ring?"

"Hahaha!" Skull laughed. "Wrestle!"

"Not happening!" Mai grabbed her Sky out of the sumo ring and swapped Nana's body with Skull's.

"Erk!" Skull made a funny sound as he got flattened by the practicing sumo wrestler.

"I'm going to destroy my brother when he returns," Mai snarled.

"It's okay, Mai. Skull just got a little too into his training," Nana smiled gently at her Lightning. "Thank you for saving me, though."

"No problem, Imoto," Mai sighed tiredly, as she glanced briefly over at Tsuna, Kyoya, and Takashi playing together, peacefully. Wishing that her life was that easy right now. That got her thinking again, about how this was all her brother's fault. Yes. Definitely, his fault.

* * *

Back in Venice, Fon shivered as he watched Shamal and the boys board the plane to Japan. He shrugged it off as nerves about having a meeting with the Vindice and Mammon. He should have paid more attention, because there would be hell to pay, when he got back to Namimori.


	12. Pests Or Guests

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Thank you so much to all of my readers, reviewers, favorites, and followers! FYI: to my dear Spanish speaking guest reviewer... I only speak English (No habla espanol.), and as such, I had to attempt to translate your review with a computer. I understood "Hello" and "Quickly" with no translation, but languages are not my forte. Thankfully, my computer's search engine was able to translate your review. So, about this chapter... Um... I have no idea what to even write. The Estraneo kids are safe. Mukuro and crew are headed to Namimori, and Fon to China, after he & Mammon speak with the Vindice. At some point in the next few chapters, I may have to do a time-skip, but we're not there yet. So, on with the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Pests Or Guests**

* * *

Mukuro, Chikusa, and Ken had a lot of time to think on the flight over to Namimori. Too much, in Shamal's opinion, but there was nothing he could do, except insure that they all didn't get kicked off the flight.

His patience was tried over and over with Mukuro egging on his two compatriots in mischief. It got to the point that he had to use his mosquitoes to put knock the boys out for an hour of respite. It was a relief when the plane landed, the boys were given the antidote, and they were finally able to disembark.

* * *

Shamal was surprised to see a young woman, standing near the exit, holding a sign that read *Dr. Shamal & Guests* She was not too short, at 5'4" and she was slightly curvy with medium length dark brown hair in a ponytail, a modest dress that was loose enough that she could run, and had a pair of piercing brown-gold eyes. Shamal blinked in surprise, but was quick to usher the children over to her.

"I see that Sensei came through," the woman smiled kindly at the boys. "I am Sawada Nana. If you will follow me, I will drive you to the Hibari compound."

Shamal stopped for a second in surprise, _this_ was Fon's student? "My lady, I am Doctor Shamal..."

"But of course, Doctor. We were expecting you," Nana smiled. "Now, please follow me to the vehicle. It isn't safe to loiter here."

Safe? The boys and the Doctor frowned. What did she mean by that?

* * *

Once they were in the car, Nana sighed with relief, "Sorry for the cloak and dagger reaction, but while I know that most of Namimori is Mafia free, the airport is the most likely watch-point."

Mafia... Free?

Mukuro and the other boys blinked in surprise at the woman who had helped orchestrate their rescue.

"Sorry, boys. Please, call me Nana. I found out a few months ago that I am a Cloudy-Sky. I am not with the mafia, but I do have mafia friends and ties, as do a lot of others in this town. Would you like me to take you to supper, to chat, before going to the compound?"

*Grumble-Rumble*

Ken's stomach answered her question. She smiled back at them and turned down a different road, "The chef is a retired assassin. He is also a dear friend."

"Chef?" Mukuro frowned.

"Have you ever had sushi, made by a Master Swordsman, Mukuro-kun?" Nana asked gently, a hint of playfulness in her eyes.

"No."

"It is the best sushi I've ever eaten," Nana smiled as she parked the vehicle, and walked to Takesushi. It was then that Shamal noticed a car had been following them. "Oh, that's just Lieutenant Kusakabe. He's been with us the entire time. Mai-onesan insisted, as she was watching over my son, his Rain, and her son."

"Mai?" Shamal raised an eyebrow.

"Hibari Mai, she's my Lightning, and adopted big sister."

"..." Shamal paled, "Lovely."

Together they entered Takesushi, "Hi boss!" Nana smiled at her friend.

"Nana, good to see you," Tsuyoshi smiled at her and quickly assessed the boys, as well as Doctor Shamal. "Why don't you boys have a seat. Do you like anything spicy? Sweet? Bland? Let me know, I'll make you something special."

"We don't need any special treatment," Mukuro scowled.

"Any friend of Nana-chan's is a friend of mine," Tsuyoshi stated. "And it's not special treatment if that's the way I treat all of her friends, is it?"

"Kufufu," Mukuro laughed deviously. "I like you, chef."

"Just wait until you taste his sushi, Mukuro. It's heavenly!" Nana praised. "Thanks again for letting me have today off, Tsuyoshi."

"Not a problem, Nana," Tsuyoshi smiled. He glared briefly at Shamal, as he caught him checking her out, "Don't even think about it, bug."

The boys sat down and began to eat. They wanted to eat faster, but Nana raised her hands, making them all look to her, "Boys, no one is going to take your food. I need you to slow down. If you eat too much, too fast, and your stomach isn't ready for it, you'll get sick."

Mukuro glanced before nodding to the boys. They slowed down immediately.

* * *

Once they were finished with their meal, Mukuro frowned at Nana, "What is your agenda?"

"Right out with it, huh?" Nana sighed as she rested her head on her hand. "Well, I know you guys can handle it. About 3 months ago, my son and I were hit with a car. I woke up in Nana's body in the hospital. I have no memory of who I was before that point. I found out that I was in the body of one *Sawada Nana* and mother to one Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Shamal paled even further, Sawada Iemitsu's civilian wife sat in front of him. And she knew about the mafia. She knew Fon. She knew she was a Sky.

"One thing I did remember, was the plot-line of a story called Katekyo Hitman Reborn," Nana stated calmly.

Shamal wanted to disappear.

"So, I decided that there were some changes that needed to happen. One such change was making myself and Tsuna independent from my so-called husband. Another was saving you three from Vendicare. I've been training to get stronger, along with my friends, son, and his friends. We stopped Baka-mitsu from sealing my son. Together, we are deviating from the so-called plot and making our own stories. Our own choices," Nana stated.

"But what do you want from us?" Chikusa frowned.

"I want you to get to be kids, Chikusa. I want you to have a life, Ken. If one of you is meant to be one of my son's Guardians, then it will happen on it's own. There's someone that looks just like Mukuro, here in Japan. I don't know much about her, but her family abuses her. Neglects her. Her name, is Nagi. I believe that she's in one of the near-by towns. If we can, I'd like to save her from that abuse, and raise her to be your sister."

"You want to raise us?" Mukuro blinked in surprise.

"Oh, and Shamal, if you let one word of this get back to Baka-mitsu..." Nana threatened, her eyes flashing. "I will let him know that the divorce was all your idea."

"D-Divorce?!" Shamal gaped in shock.

"But of course. After all, I need proof that Basil isn't his bastard son. If he is, I want custody of him. He tried to seal an active Sky, Shamal. My son. I am a Cloudy-Sky, after all, and adopted sister to a flock of skylarks," Nana smirked.

"You want me to test this *Basil* to see if his blood matches with the head of CEDEF?" Shamal leaned back, sweating a bit.

"But of course. You have to be heading back to Italy soon. You have to save Lavina's baby Storm, after all," Nana smiled sweetly, with a hint of edge.

"You're extremely protective of brats," Shamal grumbled.

"Just because you are classified as an assassin, doesn't make you less of a Doctor, Shamal," Nana stated. "I see you as a Doctor first, because that is all I've know about you. I've heard you are an assassin, but I don't need to see that. Not when all you ever need to be around me is Doctor Shamal. Just tone down the pervert-vibe, a lot, or Mai-onesan might castrate you."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Venice... After Fon & Mammon dealt with the Vindice...

Fon looked at Mammon and sighed, "Thank you for your assistance, Mammon."

"Don't mention it. Ever," Mammon grumbled.

"Oh, Mammon, once you get over to Namimori, my student has another deal they'd like to broker with you. One that they said you and the Varia would find incredibly amusing..."

"Muu. We shall see."

"She also said something about strawberry milk and cake..." Fon looked perplexed, "I hope that means more to you than it does to me."

"Muu. I look forward to meeting your student, Fon," Mammon's eyes gleamed in anticipation.


	13. The Melting Point

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Okay, so I just posted the other chapter that I thought I'd have trouble writing, and now I can't seem to stop! So I guess you get two chapters today! Don't get used to it, but think of it as a bonus for all of you this Wednesday! Also, it's luck number 13! So, I wasn't planning to write about Shamal or the boys that much in the last chapter, but they just begged me for more attention. Fon is now on his way to China, which means I-Pin should show up in a few years... Um, I think Mammon would trap me in an illusion if I gave away what's happening with the Varia before the story... So I guess I better get on with the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The Melting Point**

* * *

It took a few weeks, but Mukuro, Chikusa, and Ken had managed to incorporate themselves into the Hibari compound. Mukuro took vicious joy out of teasing Kyoya, but that was expected. Luckily, Nana and Tsuna were able to speak with both boys and Mai, getting them to work together to *Bite* the guilty in Namimori *To Death.* Much to the amusement of Captain Hibari, and his Lieutenant.

Tsuna had easily gathered his Rain, Cloud, and one of his Mists. This made Nana smile, thinking of her own Guardian, her Lightning, & her newest Guardian, her Rain, Tsuyoshi.

* * *

It was a bit strange at how it had happened.

A customer had spilled their drink, and Nana had slipped in it as she had been trying to hurry back to the kitchen for more clean plates. That was when Tsuyoshi leapt over the high-bar, and caught her. When he did, their flames snapped together.

"Thank you," Nana blushed as all of the patrons cheered at the quick save.

Tsuyoshi blushed a bit, but nodded as he set her back on her feet. He grabbed a napkin and quickly wiped up the spill, before going back into the kitchen to wash his hands and get rid of the used napkin.

That had been the day that Tsuyoshi had officially become her Right Hand, as Mai was already her Left.

* * *

You never know when life will throw you a curve ball, but on that very day, as Nana was training with the kangaroo, again, a loud sunny little boy with white hair yelled, "EXTREME!"

Nana knew exactly who this was. It was Sasagawa Ryohei. He also had his sister's hand in his, "Hello. I'm Sawada Nana. Skull-sensei, can we take five?"

"Okay, Nana," Skull nodded and began to practice with the kangaroo.

"If you both would like, with your parent's permission, I can show you how to protect yourselves. Fighting isn't always the best thing, but a great defense is a great start," Nana smiled gently down at the two kids as she wiped the sweat from her face.

"Ryohei! Kyoko!" it was the Nurse that had helped her a few months ago.

"Hello again, Nurse Sasagawa," Nana smiled gently.

"Sawada-san! Thank you for finding my children. They are so energetic!" Sasagawa Haruhi laughed tiredly.

"If you'd like, you could bring them here and I could teach them self-defense. It might help them curb that access energy. It's done wonders for Tsu-kun, Kyo-kun, Kuro-kun, Ken-kun, and Chika-kun," Nana offered the exhausted woman.

"I'd have to talk to their father, but that would be wonderful! And please, just call me Haruhi," the Nurse sighed in relief as she sat down, while her kids watched Skull and the kangaroo fight.

"Of course. But then, you must call me Nana," she smiled happily.

* * *

Mammon was beyond frustrated. The shitty-shark knew that they had gotten Xanxus back, but he was, unfortunately, still frozen. They had made sure only Lussuria, the shitty-shark, and Mammon knew. But then Bell, the little imp, had gone and told the shark that he was going with Mammon. So, Bell now knew as well. At least they could keep Levi, Ottabio, and the other Varia out of the loop.

Bell was at least behaving, which surprised Mammon, just a tad. Well, he at least behaved until they had to get their frozen boss' box loaded into the van they had rented. Mammon's pacifier lit up.

"Muu, Bell, there's another Arcobaleno in this town," Mammon stated calmly, as they drove towards the Hibari compound, directions courtesy of a passing local.

* * *

It didn't take them too long, before Bel and Mammon reached the compound. Of course, the person who greeted them at the gate, did surprise them, as it was a baby Sky.

"Hi! Are you here to see Mama or Auntie-Mai?" the fluffy headed Sky asked curiously.

"Humph! The Prince doesn't..."

"If you harm Tsuna, I'll bite you to death," a cuter version of Fon appeared before Mammon & Bel.

"Kyo-kun, Tsu-kun, what are you two doing out here?" a woman frowned when she saw another Arcobaleno.

"Fon is your relative," Mammon stated blandly. "We were invited by his student to help us with an issue..."

"Oh! You must be Mammon!" The woman grinned, "I'll let my husband and his lieutenant know you need assistance. Please come in! NANA! GUESTS!"

"I'm right behind you, Mai-onesan," Nana rubbed her ears as she looked at the two standing in the entryway. "Oh, hello your Highness. It's nice to meet you, and of course, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mammon."

"Information broker and Prince the Ripper," Mukuro stated calmly. "Interesting."

"How do we melt him?" Mammon questioned Nana.

"Well, I'm a Sky, as is my son. Between the two of us, we may be able to help weaken the Zero-Point by working together. I wish I had a Sun here, but we haven't gotten one yet. However, we do have the good Doctor," Nana smiled. "Doctor! You're needed!"

"Nana-chan, I do not need to be referred to by my title all of the time," Shamal sighed tiredly as he came around the corner, and stopped when he saw Mammon and Bel.

"Relax, they're not here for you. They're here for our help," Nana gently touched his shoulder, causing them to flame bond.

"Knew it," Mai snickered, as she laughed at the once pouting, now smiling like an idiot, Mist. "Now they couldn't take you, even if they wanted to."

"I won't bind you, you know that, Shamal," Nana squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"I know. Okay, so, why are the Varia here?"

"To help get Xanxus out of Nono's Zero-Point-Breakthrough Version 1," Nana stated.

"You don't do things by half, do you, Nana-chan?" Shamal sighed in amusement.

"Nope!" Nana popped the *p.* Then she turned serious again, "Let's get him into the compound, Tsuna, we'll need to focus our flames, along with Mai's and Prince Bel's to get the ice to break. Shamal, can you monitor the patient and help us make sure that none of our efforts harm him?"

"Of course," Shamal smiled, as they hurriedly set up a make-shift melting room.

* * *

Focusing their flames to gently melt away the ice, using two powerful Skies, a Storm, and a Lightning, made the Zero-Point ice thaw much faster than anticipated, especially when Tsuna used his flames. Together, they were able to free the Stormy-Sky. Now all they needed to do was rehabilitate his body, and have him wake up.


	14. Wrath Or A Laugh?

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Sorry guys, I wasn't able to update due to being in the ER. I'm ok now! It was not in my plan to be in the ER, but boy do I now dislike being forgotten. Which was what happened for 3-5 of the hours I was stuck in the ER. Yes, hours! Thankfully, my mom was able to keep me occupied. My husband saved me earlier this morning, and he called her for me. Anyway, this will take a while or be a short chapter as I'm doing this all on my phone, bruised arms and all.

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Wrath Or Laugh?**

* * *

Not everyone would expect it, but Xanxus was relieved to have someone in the room when he woke up. But while he recognized the flames that helped free him, he didn't recognize the person.

"Hello Xanxus. How are you feeling?" the woman asked gently.

"Better. Trash, who are you? Where am I?"

"Xanxus, before I tell you who I am... I need to let you know that I want a divorce from the head of CEDEF."

Xanxus' mind was spinning, "You're that trash's wife?"

"Unfortunately. I also plan to divorce Baka-mitsu. I helped free you. I don't trust Nono..." the woman rambled. "My name is, for the time being, Sawada Nana. If I get my way, I will be Hibari Nana or anything else. My son as well."

"Smart Trash," Xanxus smirked.

"Want to help train my son to be a quality boss, even if my son is next in line for Vongola? I know you feel it should go to you, but I think you're better being you. You won't have to scrape and kowtow all the rules the head has to, and you'd also have a say in what happens. Tsuna is young, he needs a big brother to guide him. To tell him if he needs to destroy the Vongola and rebuild it from scratch or reform it."

Xanxus frowned in surprise.

"Just think about it, ok? I'll send Bel and Mammon in," Nana smiled understandingly at him. "On the bright side, you made it back before your Nonna got sick."

Xanxus paled, "What?!"

"I'll ask Mammon to have Lussuria bring her, if you'd like," Nana stated calmly. "I can ask Shamal to look at her, too."

"Yes," Xanxus was in shock.

It wasn't until Mammon entered that Iemitsu's wife called him *Baka-mitsu* and had helped him escape Nono. It was all of these hysterical thoughts that caused him to burst out into top roaring laughter.


	15. No Pain, No Gain

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: I am on some bad medication that makes me feel terrible. I didn't go to work today and I may not tomorrow. Thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed. Once again, I'm doing this on my phone as sitting upright has become an issue, again; meaning this will be another short chapter. Someone asked me how Tsuna was doing with all the goings-on. Keep in mind, he's five or six now. Kids bounce back from a lot, especially at such a young age. Nana, on the other hand, may have just found out that her flames may be biting off more than they can chew. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 15: No Pain, No Gain**

* * *

Xanxus scowled as he felt the cold from the room creep into his bones. The only good thing about his rehab was that it was giving him plenty of time to think about what Sawada... No, about what Nana had told him. About her son. About his Nonna. About the man she called *Baka-mitsu.*

Thankfully, his *nurse* just arrived, "Trash, what took you so long?!"

"Sorry, Boss-honey. I had to sneak out of the base, Ottabio is watching all of us closely," the Sun with a mow-hawk shrugged. "Let's get started on your exercises, Boss-honey. After all, the saying goes, *No pain, no gain!*"

* * *

"Mama, who're they?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"That man in the bed is your cousin, Xanxus. The man next to him is his Sun, Lussuria, but call her Sorella," Nana smiled knowingly. "The blonde boy is Prince Bel, he's cousin Xanxus' Storm, and the one in purple is Mammon, he's Xanxus' Mist."

"So, cousin Xanxus has Guardians like I do? Like you do, Mama?"

"Yes, Tsu-kun. Just like we do."

"Tsuyoshi is Mama's Rain, Mai is the Lightning, Fon is Storm, Skull is Cloud, Shamal is Mist," Tsuna smiled up at her.

"Skull and Fon?" Nana blinked.

"Mukuro is my Mist, Kyoya is Cloud, Ryohei is Sun, Takashi is Rain!" Tsuna laughed happily.

"If that is true, then I'm just missing my Sun, while you are missing one of your Mists and your Lightning," Nana paled at the thought of Fon and Skull as her Guardians. As far as she knew, it hadn't happened, yet if Tsuna's intuition was right, they would be soon enough.


	16. Travel Plans & Demands

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: I am feeling sooo much better! Ok, so I was definitely on Meds when I wrote both of the previous chapters, and it shows. I forgot about Hayato! Don't worry, his time is coming! Thank you to EtherealTulip for pointing out that I had forgot him! I'm not sure how Xanxus is going to take all of the info Nana gave him, but I guess we're about to find out!

Note to any aspiring writers:

1) Listen to your reviewers! They are wonderful at helping you catch, and later on, fix errors!

2) Pain & meds can cause you to forget things. Thank goodness your reviewers will help remind you what you forgot!

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Travel Plans & Demands**

* * *

Nana knew it wouldn't be long before Shamal got a call to return to Italy, so she decided to speak with him about an earlier return, "Shamal, I know that you're friends with Lavina. She's either ill or someone plans to assassinate her. Do you think you might be able to protect her and her son, Gokudera Hayato?"

"Another brat? Fine," Shamal sighed. "Nana, nothing can cure Lavina, as she is very ill. I didn't know about the hit on her, though."

"I'm not certain. I only know that she dies in a year or less."

"I see. I will return to Italy, then. Is there anything else you need from me?"

"Watch out for Hayato, train him if you get the chance. He's a genius, but still just a kid. Get him to Japan when you can. Also, be careful. I know Reborn would love to know about this... but until Vongola send him here, he can't know. You can give him the Hibari address when he leaves for Japan. Tell him he owes you a favor," Nana smiled at the Doctor.

"Really? You'd give me something over Reborn?" Shamal blinked in surprise, "You do know he loves chaos?"

"Oh, I know. Now imagine him dealing with all of us at the Hibari compound? How much chaos do you think he can take?" Nana giggled.

Shamal smirked, "I like that mental picture. I'll leave in the morning. Oh, and I found your *Nagi* girl."

As Nana took the file from Shamal, he pointed to a note on the top of the folder, which said, *Get Mai & Mammon to help with extraction.*

* * *

Xanxus growled as he tried to sit up, but with the way Lussuria had tied him to the bed, it was impossible, "TRASH!"

Luckily, Nana was walking by his room, "Xanxus, is everything alright?"

"I will speak with my Nonna!"

"Lussuria didn't bring her. I'll get a burner from Kusakabe-san," Nana nodded in understanding. "Be right back."

* * *

Luckily, Kusakabe had one on him, and made sure she got one.

"Xanxus, what's her number?" Nana asked.

"..." Xanxus glared.

"Look, you have a spy in your organization. Who is to say that the whole of Vongola doesn't have someone spying on your Nonna, too? You and I both know that the reason you attacked Nono's H.Q. was that you wanted them to weed out the rats. It was only a secondary reaction that you found out you were adopted and only blooded Vongola can hold the rings," Nana laid out everything in front of him.

"Fine!" Xanxus growled and quickly gave her the number.

"Hello, I'd like to speak to Daniella," Nana stated calmly in Italian. She listened to the other end of the phone line, and frowned. "Ask her if her intuition tells her that I am a danger or not, first, idiota."

Xanxus coughed in surprise as he watched Nana argue in Italian over the phone.

"Of course I realize that this is not a normal number for just anyone to be calling in on. Did you really not think about that before you answered the phone? Get me Daniella or I will be forced to call in a Mist that has no such compulsions on being nearly as polite as I am," Nana demanded. "Yes, I will hold."

Xanxus bit his lip to keep from laughing, as Nana rolled her eyes at the phone, but winked at him.

"Hello, is this Daniella?... Thank you so much for taking my call. According to your grandson, this line is safe. My name is Sawada Nana, for the time being... Unfortunately, that Sawada, but we're regressing. Xanxus is safe and in Japan. I have him here in Namimori. I'll be passing the phone over to him and leaving the room so that you can catch up. Oh, before I let you talk to him, are Baka-mitsu's parents as dim-witted as he is or is he an orphan?... I see. Thank you. If you do decide to come to Namimori, feel free to stop by the Hibari Compound, and ask for either your Grandson or myself."

Nana took a knife out of nowhere, it was one of Bel's, and sliced off one of the ropes on his hands. She handed him the knife, and he made quick work with the rest of the ropes, before he took the phone and began talking to his Nonna.

Nana left the room, her heart saddened that her son would never have a set of real Grandparents, nor she any blood kin to help her destroy Baka-mitsu.

* * *

After Shamal got off of his flight from Japan, he never thought that he'd run into Daniella Vongola in the Italian airport of all places, "Ottavo. Heading to see Nana?"

"Trident Shamal. You know of her? Have you seen him?"

"He's doing well. A bit scarred, but better than when he was first rescued. She is mine, Ottavo. Do no harm to her or hers," Shamal warned.

Daniella nodded, and quickly boarded her flight. She barely missed the three women trying and failing to follow her onto whichever flight she had taken. They were still searching, but had no luck.

Shamal was lucky enough to be able to hide in the men's room, after he placed a small illusion on Daniella to help her escape her watchers, "Good luck, Ottavo Daniella."


	17. Have No Fear! Nonna's Here!

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Thanks once again to all of my reviewers, followers, & favoritors! I think the title pretty much says a lot about what's going to happen. It's a bird! It's a plane! It's a pissed off Nonna! I will also explain a few more details that eluded me in the last few chapters. Oh, and I believe *Nonna* means Grandmother in Italian; if not, someone please correct me. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Have No Fear! Nonna's Here!**

* * *

It's not every morning that Kusakabe woke Nana & Mai up at the overly early hour of three in the morning. Needless to say, they were not at their best. Slippers, night clothes, and robes. A quick hand-brushing of hair was all that they had time for when Ottavo Vongola tromped into the room.

"Where is my grandson?" she demanded.

Nana woke up a mite more at that, "You must be Xanxus' Nonna. Please follow me. Mai, I've got this, you can go back to sleep. One of us needs to be up when the kids rise..."

"Of course, Imoto," Mai smiled serenely and left the room.

"Mai, send Kusakabe to bed too," Nana rolled her eyes. "Ottavo Vongola is not going to physically harm anyone in your house."

"Yes, Imoto," Mai dragged Kusakabe away.

"Follow me please, Ottavo. Do you prefer Daniella?"

"Yes, I do. How is my grandson doing?" the older woman stared straight through her.

"Better. Truthfully, he was in much better spirits after speaking with you. Between your son and my husband, we sure got stuck with some stinkers, to put it lightly," Nana snorted as she motioned for Daniella to step into the room ahead of her.

"You don't wish to enter?" Daniella frowned.

"I'm Nana. No, this is a private thing between you two. I need to speak with Xan's Mist about something important. I wasn't sleeping well, anyway," Nana smiled tiredly at the older woman. "We'll have Shamal look at you when he gets back."

"Oh?" Daniella raised a brow.

"I'm not sure how, but you may be either poisoned or killed off like your other grandsons, if you had stayed in Italy," Nana stated calmly. "Xanxus has a rat in his organization. CEDEF isn't being run correctly. I wouldn't trust anything Baka-mitsu says. Oh, and I know that the only way for your grandsons to be taken out, was for their to be a rat inside Vongola H.Q."

Daniella's jaw clenched, and she nodded in grim understanding.

* * *

"Mammon, would you like a slice of cake and some strawberry milk?" Nana held out a tray with said items before the Mist.

"Mou. What is the bribery for?" Mammon raised an eyebrow.

"I need your help getting a baby Mist out of a bad home," Nana stated, as she handed Mammon the file. "Oh, and here's some free info, Daniella slipped her leash and is in with Xanxus now."

"You got Ottavo to slip her minders and come all the way to Japan to see Boss. Impressive," Mammon stated.

"Once we all work together, we can make some really good investments for both our families," Nana smiled. "If my mind is correct, you want that Apple Stock, the Microsoft Stock, and these other ones may help..."

"Mou... Future knowledge?"

"Sort-of. I think parallel universe, possibly," Nana smiled as Mammon devoured a piece of cake.

"Mou, how did you learn Italian that quickly?"

"Shamal put it in my head," Nana smiled. "Hurt like crazy when he did, but now it's like a second language.

* * *

Daniella was furious! Timoteo had much to answer for! She was almost ready to storm back out the door, when a cup of tea was placed into her hands, bringing her back down to Earth, "What?"

"You looked like you needed a bit of calm. Tea helps," Nana smiled as she poured another cup for herself. "When I found out that Nono and Baka-mitsu were trying to seal my son, I was ready to rage... but I quickly realized that it would be impossible for me to do anything to them. So, I made it so that they couldn't get to him alone. I knew I needed allies. Children must be protected, yes?"

"... Agreed," Daniella frowned. Sealing a child?!

"Tsunayoshi was four years old when they tried. He was already active as a flame user," Nana stated. "Is it against Vindice Law?"

"It is," Daniella growled.

"I see. Well, I..." Nana frowned as her new cell phone rang. "Hello?... Shamal... I see... I want him brought here, Shamal. Get both of them to me as soon as you can. Tell Lal Mirch, if you must, but get that boy out of there and get him to me." She hung up the phone. Nana took a few deep breaths and took a sip of tea to calm herself.

"..." Daniella remained quiet, knowing that some important information would be coming her way shortly.

Nana took a deep breath, "Baka-mitsu was unfaithful. He had another son. A Rain, called Basil. I want him here so that I can protect him."

"I see. You should get a divorce," Daniella recommended.

"Oh, I plan to. But when that happens, I'm going to make sure Baka-mitsu never sees it coming. Mammon and my Guardians have already agreed to assist me," Nana smiled bitterly.

"I will also help you, Nana," Daniella pursed her lips in understanding.

"Thank you, Daniella. I think I have a *People saving thing.* Shamal and Mai keep telling me I do, but now I'm beginning to think that they are right," Nana shrugged.

Daniella laughed a beautiful, bell-tinkling, laugh, "You are a treasure, my dear! I will help you. I believe both of those *boys* need a good spanking!"


	18. Pineapple Princess

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: I love how I made Daniella come off in the last chapter. I made her, unintentionally, a lot like my Grandmother... Always taking in strays, loving all of them, but having a stripe of steel down her spine. This chapter is yet another hard one to write, as I want Nana to save two of our favorite characters, Hayato & Nagi/Chrome. I know how to go about saving one, but the other... I'm not sure if I can save both of them in this chapter. We'll have to see. Oh, and if you listen to the song the chapter is named after (sung by Annette Funicello) you might laugh a bit.

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Pineapple Princess**

* * *

The young girl lay in the hospital bed, in pain. The Doctors had taken three of her organs out, as they were too damaged. At least she knew that she'd saved the kitten from being hit...

"Mou, here you are," a small purple infant grumbled as they floated into the room.

"You found her, Mammon?" a young woman asked, a purple haired boy held her hand as they all entered the room.

"Mou. You really want to save this one, Nana?" the miser Mist frowned.

"Yes. This is Mukuro's soul-sister. His Mist-twin, if you will..." Nana smiled at the boy next to her, encouraging the boy to go towards the young purple haired girl in the bed.

"Hello, Nagi. I'm Rokudo Mukuro. This is my adopted mother, Sawada Nana, and our solicitor Varia Mammon," Mukuro spoke calmly. "Would you like to come home with us?"

Nagi looked at the three people and blinked in surprise, "Why? I am not whole. That's why my parents left me here to die."

"Because you're special, Nagi-chan," Nana came closer to the other side of the bed and took Nagi's other hand. "You don't deserve to be treated the way you have. If you want, you can come with us and be Mukuro's twin sister."

"But..."

Mammon frowned, "He's your cousin, truthfully. On your father's side. He was abused by bad people too."

"Really? But you want him to be my brother?" Nagi looked up at Nana and then to Mukuro hopefully.

"You'll have many brothers if you do come home with us, Nagi-chan. You'll be the only girl, for a while..." Nana warned.

"Do you want me to be your twin?" Nagi whispered to Mukuro.

"You can be my Pineapple Princess," Mukuro nodded. "But I think she needs a new name... Chrome. Rokudo Chrome," Mukuro stated satisfied.

"Chrome... Rokudo Chrome. I like it," the newly dubbed Chrome grinned happily, but then felt something odd. The places that were empty of her organs, were suddenly working again. It didn't hurt to breathe anymore. "What did you do?"

"A few illusionary organs, until we can get some real ones created or found for you," Mukuro stated. "Did I do it right, Baby?"

"Hn, you're not incompetent, for my apprentice," Mammon smirked.

"The way things are looking, you'll be coming home with us in a few days, Chrome," Nana squeezed the girl's hand gently. "Mammon, is everything else taken care of?"

"Yes. Rokudo Chrome will be transferred to Namimori Hospital within a few hours. Her birth parents have already signed the release forms, and she is now under your custody," Mammon stated calmly.

"Thank you again, Mammon," Nana couldn't resist, and hugged the little miser Mist, making said Mist blush and splutter a bit in surprise. "I'll make you a cake when we get home. One for you and one for Chrome and Mukuro!"

* * *

All wasn't going so well in Italy.

Shamal had had to track down Lavina, and that had not been an easy task. He stuck to her side like glue. Not only that, but he'd had to drag the Rain brat, the one that his Sky had asked him for, with him too. So it was a rainy day that Shamal, Basil, and Lavina made the trip to the mansion where Hayato was living.

"Lavina, I know you won't tell anyone," Shamal sighed. "But I have a Sky now. She is the one who asked me to come over here and protect you as best I can. She also asked me to protect your son. Do you know why?"

"Why? Why would your Sky want anything to do with me, Shamal?" Lavina frowned curiously, thankful that the boy, Basil, was asleep in the back seat of the car.

"Because she saw a future for your son, it involved her son. You know your boy is a Storm, Lavina. He won't stay much longer with his father..."

"I know, but what else can I do? Shamal, I am to die any day now. There is no hope. It's terminal cancer. What do you want me to do?"

"Send the boy with me to Japan. I will make sure he's trained and my Sky will mother him, like all the other brats she's been taking in."

"Your Sky is a she?" Lavina broke out into laughter, "You're being told what to do by a woman?"

"One that isn't you, you mean?" Shamal scoffed.

Lavina continued to laugh, until she coughed, "Why did you bond with her?"

"She sees me as a Doctor, only. She will never ask me to assassinate someone. She cares about me, Lavina. She cares about you and Hayato," Shamal told her truthfully.

"I've never even met her," Lavina frowned tiredly.

"She doesn't care. You're important to me, so you're important to her. Your son is important to her too," Shamal sighed. "I don't know where it all comes from, but she has one of the biggest mothering complexes I've seen."

"Shamal, take Hayato to her, when you can. If what she told you about what will happen to him is true... I don't want him being in fear of his sister..."

"Lavina..."

"No. I'll write it out. Here..." Lavina quickly wrote a note out to Shamal, her hand was shaking severely by the end of it. She handed the note to Shamal, and twitched.

"Shit!" Shamal pulled the car over quickly and began to try to make her more comfortable, but it was too late. Her heart had given out. Shamal stood still a moment, just breathing. He knew where he had to go. He took a deep breathe and got the car back on the road. He made it to the gates, a lump in his throat. Once the gates opened, drove up to the house, and got out of the car. His eyes searched for Hayato's father.

"Lavina..." the man began, but was confused when she didn't come out of the vehicle.

"She's gone, sir," Shamal stated. He handed the man the note. "This was her dying wish."

"..." the man's expression closed off. His grief was forced into his eyes. "Hayato, you're going to go with the Doctor."

"Yes, father," a silver haired boy frowned, confused.

"Hayato, I love you..."

Hayato scowled, "Why are you giving me away, then?"

"..." the man turned away as his men took Lavina's body from the car. He couldn't look any longer at his son or at the body of his lover, his son's mother.

"WHY?!" The little boy screamed angrily, "WHY DO ALL THE MAIDS WHISPER ABOUT MY MOTHER?! WHY DOESN'T MOTHER HUG ME?! LOVE ME?!"

"Hayato..." the man forlornly murmured.

"Tell him the truth, man," Shamal glared at the grief stricken man, as the angry silver haired boy was being held back by a teenager with pink-lemonade colored hair.

"She's not your mother. Lavina was your mother."

"..."

The silence was tremendous, but one thing happened. Basil woke up, frowned at the lack of commotion, but saw the angry tears streaming down Hayato's face. He walked right up to the little silverette, and the younger boy hugged the silverette.

The mafia Don was in shock. Shamal smiled in approval at the young Rain, calming a Storm. The teenage girl glared at her father, angrily, "Stay away from my baby brother."

"Now Bianchi..." the Don sighed.

"No. Stay away from him. I won't let you or Mama hurt him anymore," she glowered at the man.

The Don sighed, "It's out of my hands, as is Hayato. Lavina's dying wish was for him to be placed in the care of this man, Trident Shamal..."

"Doctor Shamal," Shamal glared at the man. "I believe we need to have words, Ms. Bianchi."

"Agreed," Bianchi bit out, also glaring at her father.

"Shall we move to somewhere more hospitable?" Shamal suggested.

"The gardens," Bianchi stated, picking up both boys, and walking off towards the gardens. Shamal quickly followed her.

* * *

"What do you want with my little brother?" Bianchi glared at the Doctor.

"My Sky wants to protect children. She sent me to save Lavina, if at all possible. If I couldn't, she said I was to bring Hayato and her soon to be adopted son, to her. I'm sure she would let you visit him, but there are stipulations about poisons, when she spoke of you," Shamal stated.

"Poisons? Who is your Sky?"

"She is an unknown. We're keeping it that way, for now. She knows your mafia title, and what your mother would have you do to your little brother. This is the only way she saw to protect him. To get him out of this family, before he became a sociopath or was murdered. Will you help us save him, Bianchi?" Shamal asked gently.

"Save him? I can save Hayato?" Bianchi was holding back tears. "I can save him?"

"Yes," Shamal replied.

"I want to save him. Can I come see him?"

"Yes," Shamal breathed a sigh of relief, he'd gotten through to the girl.

"To protect Hayato," Bianchi stood firm, her eyes set. A sunset appeared behind her, as she set the two boys on the ground, "The power of love will save us all and make the world go round!"

Shamal just stood in shock and slight horror. Heaven help his Sky if this teenager ever came to visit. She was a fruitcake!


	19. Combustible Rain

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Wow! I never expected to get this far! Even I'm wondering where this story is going next. Daniella, Xanxus, Mammon, Mukuro, Chrome, Lussuria, Bel, Tsuyoshi, Takashi, Mai, Kyoya, Skull, Tsuna, & Nana are all in the same house. Ryohei & Kyoko are taking lessons from Skull & Nana in defense. Shamal is still in Italy but now has both Basil & Hayato. There's also a tentative invite for Bianchi to visit... Now I'm beginning to wonder exactly how Shamal got Basil out of CEDEF's clutches... Guess we're about to find out, & see what is happening at CEDEF while Team Tsuna is gathering in Namimori.

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Combustible Rain**

* * *

When Shamal had walked through the CEDEF doors, the former General of COMSUBIN had been just about ready to tear her hair out. Wasn't it enough that she had been chibi-fied, had to deal with Sawada on a daily basis, had a stalker that saved her from some of the curse that still hit her, and the mountains of paperwork that she was constantly filling out because Sawada refused to do so? Now she had to deal with the flirting pervert?!

"Hello, Lal Mirch," Shamal stated calmly.

"Shamal."

"I just finished a blood test," Shamal handed her the results. "I need your assistance in getting the kid out of here."

"Kid?" Lal Mirch frowned, but quickly opened the file, only to gape in shock. "Basil?"

"Yes. Baka-mitsu's wife has requested to raise him as her own. She doesn't want **_him_** to know, that she knows. Basil will be told and adopted into her home, as if he's one of her own," Shamal stated coolly. "Did you know?"

"No. If I had, he'd have been shot sooner than..."

"She has plans for him that will make him more miserable than ever. She's enlisted Mammon, Fon, and Skull, so far," Shamal let the information drop.

Lal Mirch blinked in surprise, "You want me to join her?"

"No, but she said that she wouldn't mind if you wanted to join in on Operation Make His Life Hell," Shamal smirked. "It's a work in progress title."

"Count me in. So, when are you going to let Reborn, Colonello, and Verde in on the fun?" Lal Mirch smirked.

"I believe she has left your former student's involvement up to you. However, Reborn will be allowed in on the fun when Nono sends him. Verde is to be allowed in when the... cow shows up?" Shamal shrugged in confusion, "She was kind of vague on what cow?"

"Cow?" Lal Mirch blinked in surprise, not knowing what that meant, either. Shaking her head, "So, when can I expect the divorce papers for him to sign?"

"I'm not sure, I think she's waiting until after Reborn shows up on her doorstep."

"I see. So, when do you want to take Basil with you?" Lal Mirch asked curiously, "You do know he doesn't speak normal Japanese?"

"I've been made aware. As soon as possible. She asked me to see an old friend, before returning with her new son," Shamal stated.

"I see. Tell Skull or Mammon to call me if you need something. I'll keep quiet on this end," Lal Mirch smirked. "Just don't forget to let me get my kicks in."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Shamal paled as he mentally saw her readying a gun to shoot at the head of CEDEF.

"Be sure that you don't," Lal Mirch grinned wickedly, as she mentally toyed with the idea of sending a grenade launcher at her Boss, very soon.


	20. Rains, Pains, and Storms

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Life just crept up on me today. Thank you again to all my followers, reviewers, and favoritors! I know I won't have time to write this weekend, either. Busy busy bee, that's me. Hope you all are doing well! Better get on with the chapter...

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Rains, Pains, and Storms**

* * *

Shamal dreaded getting Hayato onto the plane, as the kid was too darn stubborn for his own good, not to mention had an inferiority complex a mile wide! However, he hadn't counted on having Basil along with him. Basil made things go much smother than Shamal could have ever hoped for on his own!

Basil may be younger than Hayato by a year or two, but his Rain was all-encompassing comfort. Shamal was curious what his Sky would do with Imeitsu's bastard. That was the question at the foremost of his mind. Not to mention that it seemed that he was becoming attached to the quiet little rug rat.

"Doctor Shamal?" Basil frowned curiously.

"Yeah kid?"

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to see a lady. She wants to adopt you, and foster the other brat," Shamal sighed.

"Foster?!" Hayato glared at him.

"Kid, she'd adopt you if she could. She's the biggest mother-hen I've ever met. She's also my Sky."

Hayato frowned. He knew what a Sky was, but what was this Doctor to this Sky? "So, what's that make you, old man?"

"I'm her Mist."

"Why does she want us?" Hayato frowned.

"She calls it a *Saving people thing.* I call it being the biggest mother-hen I've ever met. Kid, she's the real deal. She saw past my potential as a Mist, and only sees me as what I've always strived to be, a Doctor," Shamal stated in relief. "She's a Cloudy-Sky, brat. So anyone she considers under her Cloud of protection, she'll fight to the death for them."

"What happened to her?" Hayato's brow furrowed as the plane had landed and they were walking off the plane.

Shamal scowled as they disembarked, but he made sure to look around for any tails. Then he replied, once they were headed towards the busses, "Her husband happened, and a bunch of other things. Needless to say, she's a neglected wife, mother, and she wasn't active until a year ago."

"Who all will we be meeting at her house?" Basil asked as they neared the bus stop.

"Technically, it's not her house. It belongs to the Hibari Clan. She lives there to deter her husband, if he ever decides to visit. The Hibari's are related to Fon. He visits, occasionally. Then there's Yamamoto Tsuyoshi and his son Takashi, they visit, but live in the best damn sushi place in Japan. Right now, my Sky, her son Tsuna, her adopted children: Chrome, Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa, all are living there. There's also Hibari Mai, her husband, and their son Kyoya. Visiting guests are Tsuna's cousin Xanxus, and three of his elements, Mammon, Bel, and Lussuria. Oh, and Xanxus' grandmother, Daniella. Then there's my Sky's trainer, Skull. He helps her and two neighborhood kids to train in defense. That's the crazy you two are going to be joining."

"You've forgotten someone," a female voice called out cheerfully.

"No, I think I've... Nana!" Shamal gaped as his Sky stood before him, keys once again in hand.

"You forgot about Kusakabe-san and his son," Nana teased the Doctor. "Hello boys, I'm Sawada Nana. Please feel free to call me Nana or Mama. I've been waiting to meet you..."

Hayato stared right through her. He didn't know if he wanted to believe her, but he knew he was missing a piece of the puzzle. Why did she want him? He was a bastard by birth. No one, not even the mafia wanted a bastard. So why? Why him? Why the little Rain? Why was he being fostered, while the Rain was being adopted?! Hayato scowled, he wouldn't be taken in by another deceiver, like his father. He'd be damned if he'd fall for another big lie, again.


	21. Happy Drums & Sore Thumbs

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Wow! The weekend flew by fast! I hope everyone is doing well. I'm half-stressed out from work today & half-relieved. So, we'll see just what my crazy mind comes up with. I think Iemitsu will make an appearance in this chapter, and Hayato has a lot of issues we'll have to start working through... Hm, guess we'll just see how it all plans to come to fruition. Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Happy Drums & Sore Thumbs**

* * *

Sawada Iemitsu was an obliviously happy idiot. He was an Inverted-Sky with only two elements, his Lightning, Oregano, and his Storm, Turmeric. He never even thought about the fact that he had a son with Oregano. He just had another pawn.

He didn't care about Oregano's feelings, or Basil's by extension. He had used his flames to over-power her reasoning, and impregnated her, hoping that he'd have another Sky-Active pawn, like he had with Nana, but was unfortunately saddled with a Rain. He didn't care about either of his sons, his wife, or his lover. Whenever he saw someone he could speak with, he'd gush about how much he loved his Nana and Tuna-fishy. He'd tell them exactly where to find them, so that they would hopefully be assassinated. Then he would be free to marry Oregano or another more beautiful woman capable of bearing him a Sky.

The sheer thought made him so oblivious, when a document came in with Lal Mirch for him to sign, he just signed it immediately, not even looking at what he had just signed.

Lal Mirch smirked as she held the signed paperwork for Sawada Basil's adoption. She'd already gotten Oregano's signature, so everything was now legal. She quickly faxed it all to Mammon in Japan with a happy smirk, "Here come the drums, Baka-mitsu. Let's see you keep up with them."

* * *

Back in Namimori...

Nana knew that Hayato would be a tough case, but she had no idea he'd be this difficult.

This morning: he'd refused to get dressed properly for school, refused the bento she'd made for him, and refused to choose furniture for his bedroom.

Nana was grateful Tsuyoshi and Takashi weren't far from the compound, dearly in need of some Rain flames that could bring some clarity to her thoughts, "Hey Tsuyoshi, do you have any of that special tea?"

"The little Storm raining too hard?" Tsuyoshi smiled knowingly.

"Yes. I know he's just lashing out at being abandoned by his father, but how do I gain his trust?" Nana frowned, as he handed her a cup of tea that held a few of his Rain flames.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. Children can be very precocious, but they are precious," Tsuyoshi chuckled.

Nana felt the calm seep into her from the tea, making her jump up and have a *Eureka* moment, "I just need to be there for him! Ouch!" She had accidentally splashed the tea in her haste, coating her thumbs with burning hot tea.

Tsuyoshi chuckled, but quickly hurried her into the back and let her run cold water over her hands to soothe the burn, "You're over-thinking today, Nana."

"Yeah, I guess I am," Nana smiled with a shrug. "That makes me glad I sent Tsuna with Hayato's bento. I was afraid he wouldn't have a lunch."

"He'll come around, Nana. Especially, if he tries that bento you made him," Tsuyoshi chuckled.

"I hope so, Tsuyoshi. I really hope so," Nana sighed.


	22. Storm Clouds & Tears A-Bound

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Hayato is a hard case; he has many issues. He needs to trust in someone, and so far, he feels the need to protect Basil. I don't think of Hayato as a delinquent, as he hasn't gotten there at this point, and probably will never, since he's living in the same house as Kyoya... But I'm not sure exactly how I'm going to transition Tsuna & crew through this tough *coming together* time to being ready for Reborn's arrival. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated! Hope your day's going well. Not sure what was wrong with yesterday... I uploaded the new chapter around 4pm and wasn't able to view it live until 9pm. I did notify them on Twitter, so I hope they fixed the issue.

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Storm Clouds & Tears A-Bound**

* * *

Hayato's stomach was growling miserably at him. It was lunch hour at the elementary school. He watched the other kids eat their bento enviously. He knew what it was to be without food, as his mother... step-mother. He had to remember that she wasn't his mother. His mother was dead. His step-mother hated him. He now knew what the maids had been whispering behind his back. He knew why moth... step-mother hated him. He knew why the butlers looked at him in sympathy and his father in contempt. At least he knew his sister cared for him, at least a little.

He sighed tiredly as he was becoming tired of fighting that woman and Shamal. He was tired of having his guard up at all times. He was tired of it all. Just when he thought he was about to pass out from hunger, a bento was set before him.

His green eyes stared at the bento for a few minutes, before looking up into the orange-brown eyes of that woman's fluffy haired kid, "What?"

"Mama said you forgot this. Do you want to come eat with us? Kyo-kun will keep away the crowds..." the fluffy kid smiled hopefully at the silverette.

"Why?"

"Why? Because you're family. Mama says Family, not Famiglia, is the most important thing in the world..."

"..." Hayato scoffed.

Tsuna continued, not caring about Hayato's skepticism, "Mama told me that Family is made up of whomever you want it to be. Friends can become closer than blood family, and it doesn't matter where they came from or who they are. All it takes is a bit of im-person-able love. Or was that impersonal love?"

Hayato blinked in surprise at the fluffy haired kid, "Your Mama really says all that?"

"Yep!" Tsuna grinned, "Besides, the more friends we have, the larger our hearts grow! I told Mama I wanted a big Family and because of that Family, I'd have a big heart, just like her!"

Hayato blinked. A Family, not a Famiglia. A friend that became family and made your heart bigger? He'd never thought about any of this before, "Can I think about it?"

"Sure! Come join us any time!" The fluffy kid smiled, "I'm Tsuna. Mama said I'm Basil's big brother. She doesn't care that Papa had him with someone else. He's her kid now, and he's my little brother."

"Why did she take a kid that wasn't hers?"

"Mama said Papa couldn't take proper care of Basil, so she asked Dr. Shamal to bring him home to us! She said he was my brother and she would love him just as much as she loves me, Kuro-kun, Kyo-kun, Chrome-chan, Ken-kun, Taka-kun, and Chika-kun," Tsuna smiled. "Mama also said that anytime you need to talk, you can talk to her or me or any of the other kids. We won't laugh or nothing."

"Your Mama doesn't have any other motives?" Hayato questioned.

"Nope. Mama just wants all of us to be happy and have good lives. She's protecting us and making our Family better," Tsuna smiled.

"Thanks for the lunch, Tsuna."

"No problem! See you later, Hayato!" Tsuna waved as he hurried back to his group under the tree.

Hayato couldn't eat a bite, now. His stomach was churning and whirling something fierce. He went immediately to the nurse, who was quick to call someone to take him home.

* * *

"Hayato, is everything alright?" Nana was the one who arrived at the school, surprising Hayato into silence. She didn't even speak to the nurse. She had sped right past the nurse and went straight to him. She was feeling his forehead and checking his eyes, before it even registered to him.

She cared. It was clear in the worry that coated her face. Hayato's throat tightened, and his eyes began to burn. He knew she cared. It wasn't an act. She wanted him. She cared!

Tears fell down his face in warm rivers. He cried silently, and that was what made Nana pick him up and hold him, letting him hide his face in her neck, "Hayato, I've got you. It'll all be okay..."

The nurse stared at the scene before her in surprise and a bit of confusion.

"I'm taking him home," she told the nurse, when she could feel Hayato's breathing even out. She knew that he was asleep. "I've got you, Hayato, and I'm not going to let go."


	23. Adjusting & Trusting

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: For those of you who actually read this, I always write a little note before I write a new chapter, at least I do for this fic. I can't post on Saturday or Sunday anymore, as my life has gotten a bit busier. Please let me know how you think I could possibly get Nana, Tsuna, & their crew and take them into the teenage-Tsuna years to meet Reborn. Should I do a time-skip? Do you think Luce should be added to the *in-the-know* group of Arcobalenos?

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Adjusting & Trusting**

* * *

Nana sighed as she laid Hayato on his temporary bed, "I knew I should have kept him out of school a bit longer. Too much of a culture shock at once..."

"Nana, the Great Skull reminds you that you are not in control of the whole world. Everything is not your fault."

"I know, Skull-sensei," Nana smiled sadly at the stuntman. "He's in my care. I need to make sure he's all right."

"You can't keep taking off work every time something comes up with the kids," Skull told her. "However, you are right to do so."

"Thanks, Skull-sensei," Nana patted her infant sized teacher gently on the head.

"Not a problem!" Skull chirped and skipped out of the room.

Nana turned to look at Hayato, smiling gently, "You can stop pretending now, Ha-kun."

"How'd you know?" Hayato pouted.

"Your eyelids twitched," Nana gently tapped him on the nose. "You also wrinkle your nose just a fraction of an inch when you're waking up."

"..." Hayato looked up at her, "You're not mad at me?"

"Hayato, there is no reason to be mad at you. You are just a confused, very smart, young man. If you ever need to talk about anything, please don't be afraid to talk to me, the kids, or another adult here. You're family, Hayato. Nothing will ever change that. Even if you die your hair green and wave around roses and spout poetry."

Hayato's eyes widened at that declaration, before he burst into snickers at the mental picture, "Green?!"

"I suppose it could be blue or yellow, but green was what came out," Nana smiled at the stressed out kid, who was finally beginning to relax around her.

"Sorry I was a brat," Hayato stated.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to be," Nana offered her open arms to him in a hug. Hayato hurried into that welcoming hug, and relaxed. "How would you like to go shopping for things for your room?"

"I'd like that Miss."

"You can call me Nana or Mama, whichever you feel more comfortable with," Nana chuckled.

"Okay, Mama," Hayato replied happily; so happily, that if he'd have a tail, he have wagged it.

"Now, is there anything you want to talk to me about?" Nana asked curiously.

Hayato took a deep before he began to bear his soul...

* * *

You never know what you will come home to at the Hibari Compound, as Tsuna well knew.

He still was surprised to see the furniture being carried into the Compound. He had been worried when Hayato hadn't shown up at the gates of the school to walk home with Mai and the other kids. It was a relief to see Hayato smiling as Tsuna's Mama directed the men where to place the heavy objects. A bed, a few bookshelves, a dresser & nightstand...

Tsuna greeted Hayato with an amazingly welcoming smile of his own, "Hayato-kun! I'm so glad you're okay! We were worried about you."

Hayato blushed, "You didn't need to. Mama came and picked me up, as I wasn't feeling well. Then we went shopping to get things for my room. I got to pick them out myself!"

"Mama's cool that way," Tsuna clapped Hayato gently on the back.

"Yeah, she is," Hayato agreed.

"Does this mean that Haya-kun is now our new friend?" Mukuro smirked knowingly.

"Another one, byon?" Ken pretended to scoff.

Chikusa rolled his eyes at Ken, but gave Hayato a thumbs-up.

Chrome clapped her hands in delight, "Please say yes!"

"Hn," Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Just let Mama-Omnivore train you properly."

"Yay! Haya-kun will join us for lunch!" Basil ran forward and hugged Hayato.

Hayato looked around himself. This was his new family. They were crazy, silly, and a bit odd (in the case of Kyoya)... but they were his, "Friends."


	24. Ligers & Leopards

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Seriously guys, thank you for all the follows and favorites, but I could really use some advice on exactly what direction to take this story. I think this chapter will be about Daniella & Xanxus, but I'm not sure exactly what is going on until I write it. Wish me luck!

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Ligers & Leopards**

* * *

Xanxus knew his Nonna was on his side, but he wasn't sure what to make of the Lioness and her rag-tag band of trashy cubs and other predators. He knew he considered his Nonna a leopard, as she was fierce and protective of all that was hers. He just never knew where he fit in, until the Cloud-brat had been watching a documentary one afternoon.

"Wao," Kyoya smirked and stared at the screen before turning to Xanxus, and looking back at the screen.

That was what had caught Xanxus' attention and made him watch the television curiously. It was a documentary on ligers. A cross between a tiger and a lion. It suddenly hit him that he was a liger.

* * *

Daniella was strangely calm, when her burner phone rang. She recognized the number, "Pronto."

"Mother, where the devil are you?!"

"Timoteo, how nice of you to call. How are you?" Daniella's gaze was razor sharp, as was her anger.

"Mother, please answer the question! Everyone is out looking for you!"

"Not everyone," Daniella mock gasped. "Timoteo, I've been gone for a week and you're just now calling me. What does that tell you?"

"That I need to get you better minders!" Timoteo growled out. "Come home!"

"No, it tells me that you need better informants, because your current choices are failing you. I am perfectly fine where I'm at. I am safer than I'd be at your home, at any rate. By the way, how are my grandsons doing?" Daniella buffed her nails on her shirt.

"Two are dead, mother."

"I see. So have you gotten more security on the remaining two?"

"Federico is fine. He has his own Guardians, and Xanxus... is taking a sabbatical, far away from everyone in the mafia..." Timoteo fibbed lazily.

"Bullshit," Daniella growled out, much to Timoteo's shock.

"Mother?"

"Don't you dare lie to ME, Timoteo de Vongola," Daniella hissed at her son over the phone, noticing that Xanxus had just walked into the room and was smirking at her reaction. "You may be the so-called head of the Famiglia, but that doesn't mean you get to lie to your mother. After all, it is a cardinal sin to lie to one's madre," Daniella pulled out all of the stops to guilt-trip the Ninth head of the Vongola Famiglia.

"I can't tell you, mother, and you know this..."

"I know of no such thing. He is my grandson. But right now, I wish he was my son; instead of some blowhard old man who knows nothing about where his people are and if they are spies or not," Daniella bit out waspishly. "Think before you speak, Timoteo. You made your bed as a liar, now you have to lie in it."

"Mother... I..."

"Until you wish to tell me the truth about my grandson... We're done," Daniella stated abruptly, and hung up the phone. She turned to Xanxus and raised an eyebrow when he let out a rakish laugh.

"My Nona is a fierce Leopard! Never change your spots, Nonna!"

"But of course not, my dear cub," Daniella smirked back.

* * *

Back in Italy, nobody told Squalo that he was going to have a visitor in Varia H.Q., so it was to his immense surprise and slight horror, when Dino Cavallone, Romario, and Dino's new Tutor, Reborn, showed up on his doorstep.

"VOOOOOOI! What are you doing here, Bronco?"

"Reborn said I should try to take you on as an opponent, Squalo," Dino whimpered a little at the thought. Squalo was one of his best friends, and had been since Mafia School, but he was afraid that dropping in unannounced to the Varia for a spar, may be the straw that broke the camel's back.

The shark-like man grinned toothily, "Voi! Best offer I've had today!"

Dino's face froze in horror. He was going to be fighting his best friend, who was a master swordsman, while using only his whits and a whip. He was DOOMED!

Reborn cackled in amusement, "Chaos!"


	25. Mark of the Traitorous Sky

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Thank you so much to DullReign82 for their multiple reviews! Thanks to the rest of you for favoriting or following. Sorry, I'm going to have to put a short hold on Dino's & Squallo's fight scene... I need to re-watch "The Mask of Zorro" for inspiration. It's the only time I've ever seen a whip vs. sword battle and I plan to re-watch it this weekend. Oh well, at least you got a snippet of Reborn appearing, and I had no idea he wanted to appear in my last chapter! I'm going to blatantly state that I'm not a fan at all of Luce or a big fan of Aria. Uni is cool though! Also, I wrote the first half of this earlier today, and the rest of it now. Anyway, with all of that said, on with the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Mark of the Traitorous Sky**

* * *

Nana knew that she would never have to meet the first Sky that almost became the current Arcobaleno's Sky, as Luce was dead. She was extremely uncomfortable when she spied the second Sky who replaced Luce, Aria, when she was out shopping with Kusakabe Sr. for groceries.

"Hello, do you happen to know which of these would be more fresh?" Aria smiled a false smile.

"You should ask the vendors," Nana stated coolly. Her Sky flaring protectively around her and Kusakabe. "What reason do you have for being here, Gilio Nero?"

"Oh my, you are perceptive," Aria laughed a slightly nervous laugh.

"Tell Gamma to stop stalking, and we may speak, briefly," Nana stated.

"You're messing with things you shouldn't," Aria stated finally.

"No," Nana stated. "I am saving children who should never have to be placed in those situations. You believe in fate, I believe in change and a Higher Power than your far-sight. What harm is it doing to save children? People in general? None."

"You are making my visions cloudy!" Aria finally bit out.

"Am I?" Nana smirked like a Hibari, "Then you should know that you aren't in them. When the time comes, if Gamma rejects Uni, I will protect her. After all, I'm a Cloudy-Sky. Possessive and welcoming, to those who deserve it. Your belief is faulty, by the way. The future is always changing, and that is all a part of God's grand design. Your visions are not prophecy, but possibilities. If you can't see me and mine, then that is all the better. Have a good time with what's left of your life, Gilio Nero. Your daughter will be the best head your family has ever seen, as you are the second worst."

"What do you mean?! How do you know this?!" Aria demanded.

"Your mother, Aria, was the worst. She betrayed the others. As for how I know... I woke up one morning with the knowledge of how to change the world. Why should I do it any other way?" Nana shrugged nonchalantly, and walked away from the Sky Arcobaleno, Kusakabe Sr. in tow, "Kusakabe, notify the others not to let any woman with a star on her cheek near themselves or the children. She's a false prophet and a bad-news Sky.

"Yes, Nana-san," Kusakabe nodded and immediately dialed the Hibari network to relay the message. "We will watch her to make sure that she leaves the area."

"Thank you, Kusakabe," Nana let her shoulders relax in some relief.

* * *

Eight years in the future...

Not everyone realized just how much work it was for Fon to get back to China from Italy, undetected. He'd had to avoid the most common and criminal ways of entering the country, and avoid the legal way. So how did he get there?

He bribed a fisherman, then a smuggler, and lastly he bribed a mail-pilot. One could never say that he wasn't well traveled. The fisherman was one of his semi-legal contacts. It also helped that the smuggler was a contact of Skull's and Mammon's. The mail-pilot was a contact of Shamal's. At least they were mostly trustworthy and unlikely to tell anyone that they had helped him return to China, without alerting the Triads that he had left at all.

He had already been back in China for a five years, when he had finally heard about a little girl that needed training. The Triads wanted him to train her, but only after they had found out about her. The little girl's name was I-Pin, and she was five. He had warned the Triads that if they tried to make his student their pawn, that they wouldn't like the consequences.

Thus, they sent him on a long mission, and then interfered in his student's life. They sent her to Japan, to assassinate someone. Of course, whenever this happened, Fon already had a contingency plan in place.

I-Pin already had a little note card that she was supposed to hand to anyone in Japan, and they would help her get to Namimori. Once she made it there, she was to hand it to anyone in Namimori, and say one word, "Hibari."

And that was how I-Pin would come to live at the Hibari Compound.

* * *

Important Note: I'm not skipping this far ahead! I just had to write a little about Fon and I-Pin, they forced me! Kind of like Reborn forced me in the last chapter. We will go back to our regular timeline of events now!

* * *

Back to the present...

It was days like these that made Shoichi Irie get grave stomach aches. He had to stand up in front of the class to give a short presentation. His stomach ache got so terrible that almost all of the other kids laughed at him when he doubled over. Everyone but the new kid, and the teacher, laughed.

"Hey, you okay, Sho-kun?" The new kid asked worriedly, "Did the *Butterflies of Doom* get you?"

"Yes," Shoichi winced out.

"Okay. Don't worry, I'll help you," the new kid replied with a small smile.

Suddenly, Shoichi started to feel a bit better where the new kid's hand was on his shoulder, "Thank you."

"No problem! I'm Sawada Basil, by the way. Want to be friends?"

"I'd like that," Shoichi Irie smiled.

* * *

A few weeks later...

Tsuna was very happy with his growing family! He had his Mama, Mama-Mai, Hibari-san, Taka-kun, Kyo-kun, Kuro-kun, Chrome-chan, Ken-kun, Chika-kun, Basil-ototo, Haya-kun, Kusakabe-san, Tetsuya-kun, Shamal, Skull, Xanxus-nisan, Nonna Daniella, Mammon, Bel-kun, and Sorella. What wasn't to like about a big family? He also had more friends! He had Ryohei-kun, Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan (who joined in on the defense lessons with Skull, once Kyoko told her about them), and his brother's new friend, Sho-kun (Shoichi Irie)!

He did miss Mama and Tsu-kun time, but Mama never forgot about him, anymore. Actually, he knew she hadn't forgotten about him since the accident. Maybe the accident fixed his Mama. He really didn't care. As long as his large family was happy, so was Tsuna.


	26. Sword vs Bull Whip

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: The evil white stuff (not marshmallows) is coming down like no other, outside. I hope it stops soon. Anyway, this chapter will take quite a bit of imagination, as I do not know a lot about swordsmanship or whips. However, I have cracked a whip a few times in my life, and yes, it was a real bull-whip. In no way did I injure myself with a whip, as at the age of 7 (when I first did this) I had my father's supervision. _**WARNING**_ : do not do the methods mentioned in this chapter or play with weapons without the presence of an adult or a trainer present. Also, ask their permission and watch a few demonstrations, first. Also, always get a parent's or legal guardian's permission if you are under the age of 18.

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Sword vs. Bull Whip**

* * *

In Italy...

Not everyone is meant to be a fighter, but Dino definitely didn't think he had it in him. However, much he was being forced into this at Reborn's insistence (otherwise known as torturing-tutoring). Dino gulped as he held onto his bull whip and let it unfurl.

"Voi! Make sure you fight me seriously, Bronco, or you won't survive Varia standards!" Squallo chuckled bemusedly.

"I'll do my best, Squallo," Dino cringed as Squallo unsheathed his blade.

"Oh, Clumsy-Dino, I'm taking Romario out to lunch. Have fun with the shark!" Reborn smirked at his student's panicked look, "Oh, and if you don't give it your all... I'll have to tutor you some more when we get back home."

"Eep!" Dino let out a high pitched yip, that was more on key with a dog whistle, than human hearing.

"VOI! Let's get started!" Squallo demanded and pushed off to attack Dino in a lunge!

Dino yelped as he tripped over his own two feet, his whip flailing out in front of him, as he landed on his rear. He quickly got back up and used his whip to hold off the sword blade that had come down to slice him in half.

"Voi! Get serious, Bronco. You almost lost more than your good looks," Squallo teased-warned his old school chum, as he pulled back and tried to parry to the right.

Only for Dino to silently yelp as he rolled to the left, while batting the blade away from him with the butt of his whip. Dino knew he needed to get some space between himself and Squallo, or he wouldn't last long. He also knew that Squallo was going easy on him, "I am seriously trying not to die, Squallo!"

"Voi! I'll believe it when I see it, brat!"

Dino went to crack his whip, only to have it cut him on the chin, instead, "Ouch!" Dino felt the blood trickle down from the shallow cut.

"VOI! You sure you're serious?!" Squallo stared at him in amusement, as he lunged forward for his next attack.

Dino furrowed his brow, and rolled further away, finally getting far enough back that he was able to crack his whip, and lasso it around Squallo's metal arm. Unfortunately, Squallo used it against him. He dragged Dino towards him, sword at the ready. Dino knew he couldn't let go of his weapon or he'd be toast! So he raced forward, towards the sword, taking Squallo slightly off guard, not expecting that move.

"I believe that's mine," Dino yanked his whip out of Squallo's hands, and then tripped over air, landing on his knees.

"Voi. You're pathetic, Bronco," Squallo grumbled.

Dino spun around, and even with his klutziness, was able to lasso Squallo's legs, this time, and bring the Sword Emperor Shark to his knees, "That good enough, Squallo?" Dino was panting, sweat running down his face from the slight exercise.

"Voi! Better, brat!" Squallo knashed his teeth into a dreadful grin, and then they were at it again. With Squallo charging, and Dino defending.

At least, that's what continued until Romario and Reborn returned from their early lunch.

That was, until Squallo almost missed and nearly stabbed Romario. That put Dino on the attack, and it was a beautiful thing to see and hear. The whip was cracking, repeatedly, while Dino's eyes had gone cold and methodical, "Superbi. Don't touch my men."

"Or you'll what, Bronco?" Squallo's eyes lit up at the challenge.

"This," Dino stated, as he snapped the blade out of Squallo's hand, only using his whip. It flew through the air, where he caught it, expertly, by the handle.

"Good job, Clumsy-Dino," Reborn smirked knowingly.

"Voi! Best two out of three, Bronco?" Squallo grinned excitedly.

* * *

Back in Japan...

No one would expect that Nana knew things about the future. At least, no one except her known Guardians: Tsuyoshi (Rain), Mai (Lightning), & Shamal (Mist). Of course, it just so happened that a certain Cloud overstayed a bit too long, and when that happens... Expect the unexpected!

They decided that an ice cream on a warm sunny day, was a grand idea for a family outing. It was when Nana handed Skull the last Lemonade flavored ice cream, leaving herself with a Green Tea flavored one, that sparked their flames to Harmonization.

Today was the day that Nana got her Cloud, just like Tsuna said she would. Today was the day that Skull found his forever home! He hugged her and refused to let her out of his sight for the rest of the day.

It took Mai growling at him, to allow Nana some *alone time* to use the restrooms.

Never underestimate the clinging ability of Skull, the Immortal Stuntman!


	27. Rain's Vacation & Lightning's Error

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: I have no idea how good or bad the fight scene was in the previous chapter, so please let me know what you think about that. I'm also having a very stressful odd day. My boss is sick, my back-up had a prior engagement, so I had to train an intern to cover for my lunch. Thank goodness I was able to take a quick one to let my dog out! He's white dog. That reminds me, with how old the kids are, and how close-knit they are becoming, should I add a pet (not Hibird) to the mix? Let me know in a PM or review. I'm thinking cats or dogs, if anything... Also, I noticed I've left out two Arcobaleno, so I figured I'd better give them a spotlight chapter, before Verde tries to use me for an experiment.

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Rain's Vacation & Lightning's Error**

* * *

Colonello's day was going according to plan, for once. He was on his way to see his beloved Lal Mirch, when he accidentally wandered onto the wrong plane, and ended up in Japan instead of Italy. If that wasn't enough, he had begun reading the letter he had, in code of course, from Lal.

As he was reading about the stupid things Iemitsu was pulling, yet again. He got so caught up in his letter from Lal, that he hadn't even realized the plane had disembarked in Tokyo.

Once the attendant notified him of where they had landed he blinked in shock, "Kora, I really need to pay better attention to my surroundings. Maybe I should go ahead and meet this soon to be ex-wife of Lal's idiot boss."

Strangely enough, he was able to hop on the first train that came through and was in Namimori within a few hours. Besides, he knew that Lal wouldn't begrudge him a day away from her. Plus, he could bring back some fresh intel for her! Colonello grinned as he bounced down the street, only to literally trip over Skull, and fall down, "Ouch. Kora, you should watch where you are going!"

"Hi ya Colonello! It's me! The Great Skull-sama!"

"Skull? You're here too?" Colonello blinked in surprise, not once adding his infamous *Kora.*

"Yes! Skull finally found his Sky! Just two weeks ago!" Skull beamed proudly.

"They anything like Luce, kora?" Colonello curled his lip in distaste.

"Nope! They even told off Aria!" Skull grinned happily.

Skull had definitely either matured or mellowed a bit... Colonello was going with mellowed. Not having a Sky, had probably made poor Skull a bit more crazy, after what had happened with Checkerface and Luce, "That's good, kora."

"So, Colonello, why are you in Japan?" Skull asked curiously.

"I accidentally arrived in Tokyo, while reading a letter from Lal, and decided I'd come check out the soon to be ex-wife of Lal's boss," Colonello stated.

"Nana will be pleased to meet you," Skull grinned as he dragged the Rain away to the Hibari Compound.

* * *

Verde was having a very bad day in Germany; his last 10 experiments had failed, he was loosing test subjects, and the townspeople refused to provide more subjects or power for his experiments. Despite the fact that he brought in a lot of extra revenue with all of his tech. He was getting to the point where he was ready to move on to a new town if the townsfolk didn't shape up, soon.

Of course, just as he thought that, the townsfolk broke down his door and converged towards his office in true mob form. That was when Verde cursed and fled out the hidden tunnel underneath his office. Why on earth did these idiots think he was the next Victor Frankenstein?! He cursed Luce and Checkerface as he fled, knowing that somehow, this whole fiasco was their fault... Well, partially, as Verde was a mad scientist. He hated exercise, but all that he could do was run, as he fled his burning laboratory.

* * *

Author Note: Sorry, I'm just not motivated to write more today. Also, every time I try to go farther, I keep yawning. Dog-gone weather changes. Hopefully there will be a longer chapter tomorrow. Until then, sayonara!


	28. Melting Hearts & Falling Apart

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: I can't believe it's already past 3! I've had such a busy day already and I can't believe I left myself a cliff-hanger about Colonello! Hopefully, you guys won't be too upset that Nana will be meeting him in this chapter. Wish me luck, because I'm not sure how well their first meeting will go.

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Melting Hearts & Falling Apart**

* * *

It's not everyday that Colonello would meet a Sky. He was a bit nervous. Had been that way about Sky's, ever since what Luce did to Lal and the others. He'd never show it, but he was concerned for his fellow Arcobaleno, Skull. Skull hadn't exactly been the best judge of character, and for a while he had been being chased and pressured to join the Carcassa Famiglia. Was this Nana the same? Similar to those who would attack Mafia Land every year?

They had just reached the gate to the compound, when Colonello got one good glance at a young woman hugging a small, spiky-haired child.

"Way to go Tsu-kun! I'm so proud of you! You got full marks on your English exam!" The woman cheered happily, "What about the rest of you? Chrome-chan? Haya-kun? Ken-kun? Chika-kun? Taka-kun? Yoko-chan?"

"Full marks!" All of the kids beamed at the woman happily.

"We couldn't have done it without you, Mama!" Tsu-kun smiled happily.

"Or without Skull-sensei explaining about why English will be useful in the future!" Taka-kun agreed.

"What about your math test? Kuro-kun? Kyo-kun?" Nana questioned curiously.

"We passed the other herbivores," Kyo-kun stated.

"Kyo-kun's right. We got just shy of full marks, but we were the highest in the class. Thank you for having Mai-san speak with me about moving up a grade level, Mama," Kuro smiled slightly at the young woman.

"I'd do anything for any of you," the young woman reached out and ruffled his hair affectionately. "In fact, I think we should start looking for a pet or two, if Mai and Hibari-san don't mind."

"It's fine," Kyo-kun stated. "Mama already said we could get two or three carnivorous pets."

"Hiya Nana-chan!" Skull greeted happily, "A friend followed me home! Can we keep him?"

"Welcome home, Skull! Hello, I'm Sawada Nana, Skull's Sky," the young woman smiled sincerely at him.

"Colonello, kora," the Rain replied.

"A pleasure to meet you. If you're not adverse to the idea, could you explain the mechanics of a rifle to our little family? Fon-sensei and Skull told us that you were an expert marksman," Nana asked him curiously. "Oh, would you like anything to eat or drink? I'm sure your travel must have been strenuous!"

"I slept on the flight, but some food and coffee would be appreciated," Colonello stated with a smile.

"I apologize, but coffee is a banned substance in the Hibari Compound. Is there anything else with caffeine we can get you?" Nana asked gently.

"Coke?" Colonello asked curiously.

"One Coke, coming up! Are you staying for dinner? I think Tsuyoshi said he was bringing his famous sushi over, after he closes up shop," Nana asked.

"That sounds like a good deal, kora!" Colonello blinked in surprise, this Nana was definitely melting a few hearts. The children loved her, and she them. She also had a very close relationship with Skull and this Tsuyoshi fellow. If he didn't know any better, he'd think that this was a trap... but he felt more relaxed than he had around any Sky, even Luce, not that he was ever close to the great betrayer. He loved Lal too much to do anything with her former Sky.

* * *

When Takashi's father came to pick Takashi up...

"Tsuyoshi, I'd like to introduce you to Colonello, Skull's friend," Nana smiled happily at both Rain's, taking the quirked brow of Tsuyoshi with a small flicker of Sky flames, that only brushed her Rain, not Colonello.

"Yamamoto Tsuyoshi."

"Colonello."

"Pleasure," Tsuyoshi stated, sizing up the other Rain.

"Same. So, you're her Rain? You're a bit different than what I expected," Colonello blinked at the man before him curiously.

"Oh? What did you expect?" Tsuyoshi asked curiously.

"Someone more like Skull," Colonello stated blankly.

"No one is like Skull, he's a great man," Tsuyoshi replied flatly.

"Agreed," Colonello grinned happily.

"Agreed," Tsuyoshi smiled in understanding.

Nana smiled in amusement at the Rain's sizing up the other and being protective of Skull, then she turned her attention to the rest of the group. The kids were eating and laughing together and all of her Guardians were happy. Daniella was grinning at something that Xanxus had said, and Lussuria was teaching Bel better ways to kill that were less bloody and would cost Mammon less cash, much to Mammon's amusement.

The Sasagawa family was present and were complementing Takashi about father's cooking, yet again. Mai and her husband were discussing the current security of Namimori with Kusakabe and his son. If Mafioso's were going to keep showing up, they needed to get better cameras and systems in place to protect their ever-growing family.

It wasn't until Colonello broke down into tears, that Nana quickly turned to him in concern, that she realized a secondary Rain-flame bond had snapped into place. Tsuyoshi smiled and nodded in understanding, he was still her Rain, she now had two Rains, was all. Tsuyoshi whispered calming words to his fellow Rain, who could only nod in what Nana could feel was sheer happiness.

Colonello had found a home!


	29. Paws On The Ground

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: I did not plan for Colonello to become a second Rain for Nana in the last chapter, it just happened! I can't believe how fast and slow this story is moving. Fast in the fact that it seems that everyone is coming together, but slow because we haven't reached Reborn! Anyway, not sure if I'll be able to get a chapter out tomorrow or not. Lots of snow is supposed to be dropping in my area and I have a heating guy coming out to check my furnace. Sorry, if I don't get one out tomorrow. I will try my best to do so. Oh, and I couldn't resist the naming of Tsuna's new pet!

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Paws On The Ground**

* * *

Colonello dreaded telling Lal that he wouldn't be coming, but he prayed she understood. He gulped as he dialed on the phone Verde had given all of the Arcobaleno's.

"Pronto," Lal's voice graced his ears.

"Lal..." Colonello's tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth.

"Colonello, where are you? You were supposed to be here yesterday," his former commander growled out irritably.

"I'm with our mutual Misty friend and his family. It seems I've more family than I knew about..."

"..." it took a minute, but Lal had to have realized what he was talking about. "I see. I suppose I'll see you next year."

"No, I've been thinking about leaving M.L. for a while, now. This just gives me more of a reason to do so," Colonello stated nervously. "According to the head of my family, I can come visit any time that is convenient. Same for you, if you get any time off. The rule is that you can't bring your work here with you."

Lal was silent, making Colonello tense worriedly, until she spoke, "Understood. Don't be making a bigger nuisance of yourself than usual. I'll see you in a few days, when I get some time off."

"I look forward to it, kora," Colonello smiled serenely.

* * *

Of course, the pet adoption fair that Nana had decided to take the family to, on the weekend, was packed! There were people everywhere and there were all sorts of dogs, cats, lizards, reptiles, and birds!

Kyoya growled when anyone got too close to him or any of the other kids. Mai stayed next to him and Tsuna; keeping an eye on both of them was fairly easy. Kusakabe had Tetsuya, Ken, and Chikusa that he was watching. Tsuyoshi had Takashi, Basil, and Hayato. Nana had Colonello, Mukuro, and Chrome. Xanxus, Daniella, Skull, Shamal, and the Varia members that were in town had decided to stay at the Compound and enjoy a relaxing day... along with Xanxus' therapy via Lussuria. Hibari-san decided to start implement the upgraded security in Namimori, so he was busy with the rest of the police force.

Nana smiled as she watched Tsuna go right up to a larger dog and it's handler, he would never be afraid of dogs, not like he had been in the original timeline. However, she had given all of the kids a run-down on what to do when meeting a new dog for the first time. Mukuro refused to let go of Chrome's hand, and made sure that she didn't let go of Nana's in this crazy crowd. Colonello sat on her shoulder, making sure that he kept his eyes peeled for trouble.

"Nana, what type of animal are you looking for?" Colonello questioned curiously

"Well, it will depend on the animal. We may even get a few of them, as Mai and Hibari-san gave permission," Nana smiled, completely feeling in her element.

There were so many animals, but the one that drew Tsuna was a tiny pup that looked more like a fox. The pup immediately took a liking to Tsuna. Recognizing the breed, Mai nodded to Kyoya and Tsuna, "That's a Shiba Inu pup. They are loyal beyond what most breeds are, and they are fierce protectors to those the deem worthy."

"Kyo-kun, can we get him?" Tsuna asked, he knew that this was the dog for him and Kyo-kun.

"Hn," Kyoya smirked. "Name?"

"Kitsune?"

"Kit for short," Mai agreed before she turned to the handler. "Is it a male or female?"

"Male. Females are too valuable to sell," the man stated.

"I see, we'll take him," Mai smirked as she showed him her i.d., making the man pale and go for a lower price than he wanted to.

Nana grinned as her son, friend, and friend's son brought over the Shiba Inu, Kitsune. Mukuro and Chrome both agreed that it was a great fit for Tsuna and Kyoya. It wasn't long before Tsuyoshi chuckled as he brought over the kids he was in charge of, along with a small Siberian Husky puppy.

"Her name is Katana!" Takashi beamed proudly. "Dad says she's mine!"

"Tsuyoshi, you've never dealt with that breed before, have you?" Nana chuckled.

"No, why?" Tsuyoshi blinked at Nana curiously.

"They are known escape artists, rambunctious, and they have very high energy. Tsuna and Kyoya picked a Shiba Inu, which is loyal, protective, and family oriented..."

"Mama," Chrome tugged on Nana's hand gently pulling Nana and Mukuro towards a white teddy-like puppy. "What's this one?"

"That is a Japanese Spitz. They are similar to American Eskimos, but slightly smaller. They are a Spitz, like Kitsune, but a different family tree. Like a cousin," Nana explained.

"Can we get him?" Mukuro asked abruptly tacking on a... "Please?"

"Of course," Nana smiled happily.

"What are they like, Mama?" Mukuro asked curiously.

"They are smart, like the Shiba Inu, they usually love kids, they are playful and often beloved for their smallish stature and ever present grin. At this age, American Eskimos are often called Teddy-Bear dogs, I believe this applies to the Japanese Spitz as well. They do grow up, depending on what size it is, it could be any where from almost as tall as my knee to as small as Colonello."

Colonello blinked at the comparison, before turning to the handler, "Really? So, what size will it get to?"

"Ah, he is the standard size. The lady is correct, he will be not quite as tall as her knee," the handler was very polite and helpful as he gently handed Chrome the puppy. "He comes from a very loving mother and a very protective but loving father. They are my favorites, so I can only let him go with you if you plan to take very good care of him."

"I promise," Chrome never took her eyes off of the puppy. "Thank you!"

"Not a problem, little lady. His name is Watson, like the English Detective Sherlock Holmes' assistant. I can only hope that he can assist you in your life as well as Watson did for Mr. Holmes," the keeper bowed and refused the money when Nana tried to pay him. "I can not accept. These pups are family, you do not sell family."

Mai smiled and agreed with the man, "Agreed. Here is the address you can visit him at."

The man burst into a grin, a twinkle in his eyes as he nodded in agreement with Mai, "My thanks, Hibari-san. I know little Watson will be in good hands."

"My thanks as well..."

"Ah, I am called Higurashi Jun."

"Thank you, Higurashi-san," the entire group beamed at the man, before they left to find Ken, Chikusa, and Tetsuya.

Ken looked to be arguing with a dog, Nana wasn't sure exactly what breed it was. Mai just chuckled, "A Kai Ken. They are good watchdogs, good with children, non-aggressive, swimmers, and natural hunters. It appears Ken-kun is having troubles with that little one stalking him."

"I said no! I don't want you to follow me!" Ken yelped as Chikusa petted the Kai Ken.

"Ken-kun, it is an honor for a Kai Ken to select you. They are a very rare and sought after dog. Where is his handler?" Mai asked worriedly.

"I don't know, I was just walking with Kusakabe-san, Chika-kun, and Tetsu-kun, when he walked into me, took a whiff and started in on how awesome I smelled," Ken grumbled.

"Ken, we should find his..."

A man raced up to Ken and tried to grab the puppy, only to have Kusakabe stand in his way, "There he is! Sorry but he's not for sale... I..."

Kusakabe snapped cuffs around the man's hands, and marched him slightly away from Ken, "Owner-san, is this the thief?"

"Yes! That's the man who tried to steal a Kai Ken puppy!" An elderly woman scowled at the thief, "I want him brought up on charges, young man."

"Of course. Is that the puppy?" Kusakabe asked the woman.

"Yes! You found Kaito!" the woman smiled happily as she watched Ken stop arguing with the puppy, and both stared at her with the same confused look. "Oh, aren't you just the sweetest little boy! You'll make a perfect match for my Kaito!"

"What?" Ken blinked in surprise.

"You are such a good boy, saving my Kaito. You're going to be so lucky, Kaito, living with this young lad and all his friends!" the elderly lady swept up the puppy into her arms, and swiftly deposited him into Ken's. "Take good care of each other!"

Ken looked at Kaito. Kaito looked at Ken. They both looked at the batty old lady, who was waving as she left through the crowd.

"Ma'am, please don't forget to stop by Namimori Police Station so that we may take your statement," Kusakabe loudly announced, before the thief tried to run, but was unable, due to Kusakabe's strength. "Nana, Mai, Tsuyoshi, I need to leave and take this one down to lockup."

"Go ahead, Kusakabe-kun, we'll let my husband know you're on your way with a thief," Mai agreed, before looking dead into the thief's eyes. "Never mess with anyone in Hibari territory."

The thief nearly fainted in terror as Kusakabe dragged him away.

"Mama, if Kusakabe takes the car home, how are we going to get home with our new dogs?" Tsuna asked.

"I guess we'll have to call Mammon or Sorella," Nana smiled. "Good thinking, Tsu-kun! So, shall we get all of our puppies home, everyone?"

"YEAH!" the group quietly yelled happily, so not to damage the pups ears.


	30. Helpful Little Paws

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: I am not feeling very well right now. It has been a very long and stressful weekend, but I think we're getting back to normal, slowly. Now, everyone may be wondering a lot of things, like how they can afford the dogs and food inside the Hibari Compound... Those questions will be answered inside this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Helpful Little Paws**

* * *

"Mou, this was how you spent the money I invested on your behalf?" Mammon raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Just think of the responsibility and extra protection the children will have, now that they have to watch these three canines?" Nana replied, "Not to mention the fact that it means that we'll have to buy extra strawberries when you come over in the future."

"Extra?" Mammon questioned curiously.

"Of course, dogs like berries and we can't have them getting into your stash," Nana winked at the miser-Mist.

"Mou, you have a point. So, what else did you plan to do, besides the dogs?"

"A garden. I think that will help us keep up our exercise and limit some of our costs. What do you think?" Nana asked.

"Mou, wish we could do that in the Varia, but I don't think..."

"Why not put a Mist-illusion around it, so that only select personnel can enter and take items from it," Nana suggested. "It might even help Sorella with special herbs that are more costly, if they will grow in your soil."

"It has merit," Mammon stated blandly. "Boss?"

"If you want it, it happens, shitty-miser," Xanxus grumbled.

"Is a garden okay, Mai?" Nana asked curiously.

"It sounds like a good idea. Especially if we end up under attack," Mai agreed. "What about a water supply? Should we create a collection area as well as a filtration unit?"

Nana blinked in surprise, "I didn't think about it, but that would be very intuitive. Any other ideas?"

"A compost pile," Colonello stated. "I can build one and implement it in a few hours."

"I've heard about these panels that they are using to store energy from the sun..." Shamal remarked hopefully.

"Solar Panels?" Skull asked curiously. "Oh, we can get them from Verde and he can add a special flame proofing to them for us, for a fee!"

"Mou, I'll handle that," Mammon stated to Skull.

"So, what else should we do?" Nana asked the large group.

Daniella smiled at her new group of friends, and her grandson, "We build, we grow, and we prosper, together."

* * *

Daniella scowled as she had just gotten off of the phone with her son in Italy.

"Nonna?" Xanxus asked.

"Your adopted father is a moronic nincompoop!" Daniella seethed.

"..." Xanxus waited for her to explain.

"He let both of your brother's Guardians die, due to his foolishness," Daniella seethed. "Federico is suffering from the loss of his useless guardians and my useless son isn't doing anything to protect him!"

"Should we bring him here?" Xanxus asked worriedly. Federico was his favorite brother, after all.

"No. We can't as he's being watched by Ottabio," Daniella growled. Then she turned a shark grin towards Xanxus, "Have I ever told you how grateful I am that you met Nana-chan?"

"No."

"Well, I am glad. We are both safe here, and there's nothing that nincompoop can do about it!" Daniella smirked.

* * *

The pups were excited. They had a new home! They had a new pack! They could play! There was an intruder!

"BARK! BARK! BARK!"

"YIP! YIP! YIP!"

"Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!"

That was clearly not what the intruder was expecting, as all three pounced on the small body, and pinned it to the ground, "The hell?!"

"Down!" A strong female voice commanded the three pups, silencing their protective barking, "Why didn't you just ring the doorbell?"

"..." the blonde intruder blinked up at the figure in surprise. It was none other than... "You're Sawada Nana."

"I just go by Nana," the woman responded. "Colonello told us of your visit. Next time, please ring the bell. Good job, pups. You can go play now."

"Bark!"

"Yip!"

"Ruff!"

Nana smiled as she watched the new pups run off together to prowl around the perimeter, before she started walking back into the nearest doorway into the house, "Lal Mirch, are you coming?"

"Yes," Lal Mirch managed to squeak out, not admitting to herself that it was a squeak.

"Colonello will be happy to see you," Nana chuckled. "But first, we should sort you out with a bath. The pups got you covered in mud and dirt."

Lal looked down at her clothes and blushed. She'd been taken off guard by some stupid mutts. Not even full grown ones, and the current wife of her Boss was ushering her into a bathroom. She begrudgingly mumbled a... "Thank you."


	31. Here Comes the Sun

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: I don't know why, but this woman keeps texting/calling me asking for some "Tara" person. I've repeatedly asked her to stop, and that I'm not this "Tara" person, but she persists. I told her that I would report her to the police if she kept this up via text. So far, I've had 20 minutes free of her harassing texts & calls. If you are wondering why I'm telling you all of this, it's because I'm going to be channeling my anger and frustration (with this idiotic woman) into something productive, this chapter.

I don't know how many of you do this, but it helps me calm down and think rationally. Hopefully, if you ever have similar issues or if you have a bad day at school, work, home, or wherever, you can use this example to channel your anger/frustration into something productive that will help you relax and think clearly.

Oh, and if someone ever bothers you as much as this woman has me, try blocking their number first. If they continue to call, then you can report them to the non-emergency police line, as this is a form of harassment. I pray that none of you ever have to deal with people like this.

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Here Comes the Sun**

* * *

It had been four years since Lal's visit, and the puppies were full grown now. Tsuna and his teenage friends/siblings were 12,13, and 14 respectively. Nana had just received the final paperwork from Mammon with Iemitsu's signature for their divorce. Nana quickly signed everything with a satisfying flourish.

Mukuro cocked his head to the side, as he watched Nana's cat-that-ate-the-canary face, "Mama, what are you doing?"

"I am almost free, Kuro-kun! All I have to do is mail these forms back to Mammon in Italy and I will officially be Nanashi Nana! No more so-called husband that could potentially try to steal any of you from me! We'll be free!" Nana laughed happily as she swept the curious teenager up into a hug.

"That's great Mama, but does that mean that Basil and Tsuna's name change as well?"

"Not unless they want it to," Nana calmed down a little. "I will tell you that while I'm relieved that Bakamitsu won't be able to control our family, we still need to be careful when it comes to the Mafia and the Vendice, but I already set some things into motion when it comes to the Vendice," Nana smiled as she watched her little Mist-child smirk in understanding.

"Always stay two to twelve steps ahead," Mukuro agreed.

"Exactly. So, how are you and Kyo-kun doing on your studies?" Nana questioned curiously.

"Kyo needs to work on holding back a bit more, so that he can attack with full force when needed or to just have some strength left in reserve..."

* * *

2 months later...

Reborn smiled as walked down the street, unaware that he had already been spotted by the hidden CCTVs at the airport, and that the rest of the cameras were monitoring his movements. He did feel like someone was watching him, but couldn't figure out who would have the gall to watch the Best Hitman In the World.

When he reached the Sawada residence, he was surprised to find it abandoned. He growled at the file that he had gotten from CEDEF, before he decided to do a bit of recon. He interviewed the neighbors, only to find out that Sawada Nana and Sawada Tsunayoshi had left the neighborhood more than 7 years ago! He tried to question where to find them, but was instead directed to go visit a sushi restaurant.

He was tired. His flight had been tiresome and he was hungry and beginning to get irritable. So, he went to this sushi restaurant, only to be seated by Sawada Nana herself!

"Hello valued customer! Welcome to Takasushi! My name is Nana and I will be taking your order!" Nana smiled happily at the Sun Arcobaleno, startling him, slightly.

"Chaos. Nana-san, I am Reborn. I was sent to tutor your son, Tsunayoshi, by your husband, Sawada Iemitsu..."

"Ex-husband," she smiled a Cheshire cat smile at the Arcobaleno. "It was official two months ago."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Bakamitsu signed all of his rights and claims on Tsunayoshi over to me. You should get a better information broker, Reborn-san," Nana teased gently. "After all, CEDEF isn't known for being the Best Information Broker in the World, after all."

"You know Mammon."

"But of course! You'll have to visit the compound sometime. We've been eagerly awaiting your arrival for the past... seven or eight years now, after all," Nana smirked.

"How do you know Mammon?"

"Oh, you could say that my cousin's Mist and I are rather close. What with my cousin's grandmother being in town," Nana knew she was pushing the limits on this Sun, but she couldn't help but tease the sadist, after all, he was going to be her son's tutor.

"Your cousin?" Reborn frowned.

"Of course! Xan-kun is such a sweet boy! I can't believe that Nonna's useless son had the gall to try to injure him in such a fashion," Nana's smile was that of a predator.

"Xanxus is your cousin and Daniella is here."

"Got it in one!" Nana smiled happily, "So, what will you do now?"

"You have allies, Nana-san. What would you like me to do? I have been ordered to train Vongola Decimo by Nono."

"Oh, you can still train him, Reborn-san. With that I have no qualms," Nana stated flatly. "However, if you betray him to Nono or to Bakamitsu, that is when we will have a problem."

"Oh?"

"My son already has most of his Guardians," Nana stated.

"Really? Will they be ones that Nono will find..."

"Timoteo has no say on my son's Guardians, when he can't even keep his own flesh and blood alive," Nana snarled.

"Agreed," Reborn smirked. This woman was cunning, smart, and she was vicious. "I repeat *what would you like me to do*?"

"Tutor all of my children and those under my care. They are all Tsuna's family. After all, Family comes before famiglia," Nana made her point crystal clear to Reborn, and that was when Tsuyoshi came storming up behind her.

"Is this customer upsetting you, Nana-chan?"

"I'm fine Tsuyoshi-kun. This is Reborn-san, the one we were expecting," Nana gently calmed her Guardian with a simple touch of her hand on his shoulder.

"He's your Guardian. You're a Sky," Reborn blinked in surprise.

"Yes. He's my Rain. We live with my Lightning and the rest of our Family," Nana admitted.

"I see. So, what else should I expect to be dealing with?" Reborn frowned.

"A Cloud, a Storm, a Rain, a Sun, and twin Mists. Oh and then there's my Guardians: a Mist, two Rains, a Cloud, and a Lightning," Nana stated. "Also, there are three to four dogs that occupy the Compound at all times."

"I see. What is this *Compound* called?" Reborn asked.

"The Hibari Compound," Nana's eyes twinkled as Reborn's face pinched.

"Your Guardians will be worse than your son's, won't they?" he sighed tiredly.

"Not as bad as all of that, but you do know a few of them, after all," Nana chuckled at Reborn's confused look. "Of course, they had to keep me a secret from you. Due to the connections that you have with Nono, after all, they didn't want to expose their Cloudy-Sky to a Rogue-Sky, after all."

"Who?" Reborn grit his teeth.

"I believe you know my Misty doctor, my loud Tsundare loving Rain, and my Immortal Cloud," Nana smirked at Reborn's thinking face.

It took him a few moments, "Shamal, Colonello, and Skull."

"But of course," Nana smiled at the thought of how she had gained her fun family. "Actually, that was a surprise to me as well. Oh, and Tsuyoshi is a retired assassin, a lot like the Shark is, but more subtle and handsome."

"Nana-chan," Tsuyoshi blushed, slightly, his steely eyes remaining on Reborn.

"Tsuyoshi, you know I am only speaking the truth. Squallo is anything but subtle, most of the time," Nana gently squeezed Tsuyoshi's arm. "Reborn-san, what would you like to eat?"

"I'll have the Chef's Special," Reborn stated calmly.

"Coming right up!" Nana started to lead Tsuyoshi back to the kitchen, "Oh, and Reborn, we don't tolerate *Dine-and-Ditch* in Namimori."

Reborn stared at their retreating backs in contemplation. His job had just gotten a lot harder, and a lot more interesting. "Chaos," he smirked.


	32. Flame Corruption & Acceptance

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: So the crazy lady hasn't called/texted me back! Yay! Ok, so in the last chapter we got to meet Reborn, and he was just beginning to enter the chaotic household known as "the Hibari Compound." I know a lot of you don't get the automatic updates notification (via email) as it is down right now. I am trying to contact the moderators of the site through twitter, I suggest you all try to reach out to them as well. Hopefully it will be fixed soon!

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Flame Corruption & Acceptance**

* * *

Reborn was twitching the moment he heard Skull speak without that ridiculous third-person act he knew that the Cloud put on, just to irritate him. Shamal winced as soon as he caught Reborn's eye, "Explain to me how you kept this from me for so many years..."

Shamal stared down into the barrel of Reborn's Leon-gun, "Orders from my Sky, and it was for her protection and that of her family. You do realize that Nono tried to seal her son at the age of four?"

"Seal a Sky?" Reborn scowled.

"Not just any Sky, one he felt threatened by, an All-Encompassing Sky," Shamal stated.

"I see."

"I don't think you do, Reborn," Skull stated coolly, as he placed himself on Shamal's shoulder. "There's more to it that that."

"Yeah, kora!" Colonello agreed, "Like the fact that Bakamitsu abandoned her in a country where family is everything. She was in the hospital and no one would watch Tsuna or anything. The Baka never called or anything. He didn't leave any protection or a number to call him in case of an emergency. He didn't care. Lal's even been looking into it and has found some alarming traits that he has shown. One of them being infidelity to Nana, a year after she had Tsuna. Lal managed to get to Oregano, but there's nothing she can do to fix the Flame Corruption that Bakamitsu caused."

"Explain," Reborn stared Colonello down.

"He corrupted his Lightning's Flame, so that she would be biddable to carry a child for him. She can't function normally, without someone telling her what to do. Lal is doing all that she can, but even Shamal couldn't reverse what he did to her," Colonello's hands were fists. "If she had a choice, I'm sure she'd be here with us."

"How bad is the damage that Iemitsu caused Tsunayoshi and Nana?" Reborn frowned.

"Tsuna isn't sealed, but only because the Ninth had pressing issues that had him and the Baka needed back in Japan. He's lacked a father figure for a few years, until Nana met Tsuyoshi, and was hired as his waitress," Skull told him.

"Shortly after, Tsuna and she befriended Kyoya and Mai. They moved in at Mai's insistence and have been here ever since," Skull stated. "I was brought in after Fon had to leave and couldn't finish their training, due to more urgent matters and the Triads getting suspicious. Nana had Mai and Tsuyoshi before we bonded. Shamal bonded to her next, I think, and then I did shortly after."

"Fon," Reborn deadpanned.

"He's Mai's older brother," Shamal stated. "Shortly after that, Colonello came and then Lal. Only Colonello bonded to Mai, as she already had Tsuyoshi."

Reborn knew better than to ask them about what they thought of their Sky, it would be too biased, "What of Tsunayoshi?"

"He's a smart kid. Picked up on sniping almost immediately, kora!" Colonello preened.

"He is a sweet child, Reborn, but protective of what's his, just like Nana-chan," Skull stated.

"The kid isn't so bad, for a brat, but don't try to harm his family, or he'll use what he learned to take you down, and his family will join in on anyone who dares to try to harm him," Shamal stated. "I'm one of the family."

"Lackey, which of our crowd haven't met the brat?"

"Verde and you. Nana did mention that she ran into Aria, once, but she ran her off," Skull shrugged.

"Why?"

"Something about her believing in fate and destiny too much and not enough in people," Skull stated without a care.

"How much will she interfere in her son's training?" Reborn asked.

"You'll be including her," a calm voice stated, making Reborn turn and do a slight double-take.

"Fon's sister, I presume," Reborn stated coolly.

"She has become the head of our family, but she needs more training if she is to help our sons. She won't stand by idly and wait in the background. She'll be in the thick of it. You should assess her before you try any of your usual antics, or as her Lightning, I may have to strike you," Mai smirked just like her brother.

"I see."

"She's not all that bad, Reborn," Colonello rolled his eyes at the hitman.

"We shall see, Colonello. We shall see."

* * *

Nana wanted to laugh out loud and pull out her hair, at the same time. Reborn was here! This was what she had been preparing for! This was when she would find out if she had prepared everyone well enough or not. She and Tsuna were free of Iemitsu, but there were many tests that would be looming around the bend. Ones she wouldn't know about. Couldn't prepare for...

She couldn't take it any more, she called her Sensei, "Fon. Reborn arrived."

"You are panicked. Calm yourself with deep cleansing breaths," Fon stated. "Now. Reborn has arrived. You know that everything will change from what you know. You've done well. You are more prepared than the Nana you told me of. You are my student. I will be returning to Japan, shortly. If your intel is correct. You need not worry so," Fon reassured her. "Also, talk to your first Rain, he tends to calm you down more..."

"Okay. Thank you, Fon-sensei," Nana sighed in a bit of relief.

"You are welcome, my student," Fon chuckled. "Remember, if you loose your cool, take a breath. A single breath could be the one thing that saves your life."

"Thank you, Fon," Nana smiled into the phone as they hung up. It would be all right. She had her Guardians, her family, and her friends. They would be prepared when the other shoe dropped and help her face down whatever would come their way.

* * *

Tsuna laughed as he ran around, using paint-balls with the other kids, practicing their shooting. It was just at the wrong moment that Reborn happened to be passing by and almost got hit by a paintball from Takashi. He was a natural hitman, after all. Reborn scowled at the paint splatter on his shoes, but was shocked when Nana roughly pushed him to the ground!

"DOWN!"

All the kids dropped to the ground on her command, making Reborn pause. He was about to go off on her, only to realize that there were more bullets flying over their heads.

"Damn Yakuza," Nana snarled. "Reborn, watch out for their targeting lasers. Colonello, find that damn sniper and take him out of play! Tsuyoshi, get the kids to cover! Shamal, when you find the bastard responsible for this, no holds barred, just get the info we need on which Yakuza to attack. Mai, get your husband back to base and bring the cavalry! Skull, be careful and watch Tsuyoshi's back!"

Reborn watched as the flame grew and grew until it engulfed Nana's eyes and seemed to seep from her very pores. It was then that Reborn watched her take action. Reaching into a side pocket that he hadn't seen, and pulling out a women's pistol. She aimed and wounded one of the men that was shooting at them from the trees. Skull, Shamal, and the others took care of the rest, while Mai's husband and Kusakabe rounded up the runners for interrogation and to be target practice for the kids.

Reborn had just watched this woman go from being a slightly innocent mother to steely protector. She'd even saved him, even though he had never needed saving in the first place... He did notice a scrape on her arm, where she had dove to knock him out of the bullets way. He released the slight hold on his Flames, and gently tried to repair her skin... Only for his Flames to surge of their own accord and entwine with Nana's.

Nana looked at him in surprise, for a few seconds. That let him hear her barely whispered, "Tsuna's prophecy is coming true."


	33. Confliction & Destruction

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Thank you so much to all of my reviewers, followers, & favorites! So, I wanted to thank Lexyfied for pointing out that Reborn will not take this sitting down! I' m not entirely sure how he's going to take it... but I can tell you that this chapter will cover a portion of what he's feeling about having a Sky and hearing about "Tsuna's prophecy" and his feelings behind that.

FYI: It seems that Fanfiction has fixed the story updates. I received one this morning that was new to my email. I hope they fix the review alerts next! I had to log-in to read Lexyfied's review. Oh well, at least I haven't had that issue that some of the other writers have, where they can't read the review at all, but they get the notification for it.

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Confliction & Destruction**

* * *

Reborn was miffed, to say it gently.

First, there was a Sky that had accidentally Harmonized with him, and while he felt the wonderful feeling of Harmony... He also felt uncertainty of his position with this Sky.

A Sky that he didn't know at all!

Except that she seemed to be a competent mother and a semi-decent shot. Her aim could still use some refinement.

She was allied with Vongola Ottavo and Xanxus of the Varia, possibly the rest of the Varia, too.

She had an ex-assassin as a Guardian, a former COMSUBIN who was also an Arcobaleno, a second Arcobaleno that couldn't die, the sister of Fon (who was probably as skilled as her brother), and that womanizing Doctor-Assassin.

The only thing she didn't have was a Storm. As he had taken the position of her Sun.

Then there was the brat he was supposed to train. The kid was a semi-decent shot, with that paintball gun. He and his guardians needed a bit more improvement. He also needed to gauge if they were right for the little Sky. Something he wasn't sure if Nana had done or not.

He felt the pull of Nana's semi-trained Sky flames and that she was in just as much shock as he was. Except that she had mentioned the brat had said something that she called a *prophecy.*

He wanted that explained as soon as possible.

Unfortunately, that was unlikely to happen at the moment, because she was in the process of helping her Guardian's eliminate a threat to their Family.

And wasn't that refreshing! Family over Famiglia? What a concept! It had been used before... but that was probably back in Vongola Primo's time!

He still wasn't sure he liked the idea behind keeping Nono in the dark, but even he had to admit that something was going on with the old man that he wasn't sharing. Something was definitely off. What it was, Reborn couldn't put his finger on it, but his own gut told him that Nana may have more insight to the issue.

Hopefully, she'd share more information with him, the more he got to know her...

But he didn't want to get to know her! She'd trapped him! Just like Luce all those years ago...

But he wanted to learn more about her! To find out if she was like Luce! She had turned Aria away, after all...

Reborn's thoughts were pelting him a mile a minute. It was confusing, frustrating, and it made Leon swirl with multiple colors as he felt his partner's spinning emotions.

"Reborn, are you all right?"

His mind didn't register who was speaking.

"Reborn, are you okay? Are you hit? Reborn?"

He blinked and was back in the present. It was Nana. She looked very worried, but stayed a bit away from him, so as not to be in his personal space, "I am fine."

"Is your partner okay?" Nana asked him worriedly.

"Leon is fine," Reborn stated, curious to how she knew about his partner.

"Thank goodness," Nana sighed in relief. "I didn't want to move you in case you were in shock, but we need to get out of the open, and to a more secure location."

"Agreed. We need to talk, soon," Reborn frowned.

"Understood and I agree."

"Good. Now, while we walk, tell me about this *Prophecy* your son predicted..." Reborn raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"It's more Vongola Intuition, I believe, but it's very accurate. Tsuna hasn't been wrong yet. He also said something along the lines of Fon becoming my last Guardian," Nana stated nervously.

"I see. Vongola Intuition is more prevalent in Tsunayoshi than in the rest of the line of successors," Reborn thought out loud.

"Yes," Nana responded quietly as they picked their way towards the center of the Compound that was better fortified.

"How did you activate?" Reborn asked curiously.

Nana took a deep breathe, before she responded with complete honesty, "I woke up in Namimori hospital after a botched assassination attempt on Tsuna's and my life. I don't know who I was before I woke up in Sawada Nana's body. What I do know, is that I know the basic plot-line of what would happen when you met Tsuna, and a small bit about Tsuna's life from before he met you."

"You're saying you're not Sawada Nana?" Reborn's trigger finger itched.

"I'm not, but I have become her. I don't know who I was before, but it wasn't her," Nana stated calmly. "Reborn, I know bits and pieces about the Arcobaleno. Bits and pieces about how to fix your curse. A way to get back at Checkerface, and spit on what he did to you and the others. A way to get your real body back..."

Reborn held his Leon-gun to her head, "Explain."

"Mammon has been working with the Vendice to track down Talbot. Once we have him, we can start the process of changing things. Fixing the curse to run off of Night Flames. To help Bermuda and Jager and the rest of the Vendice. You know that they were the first Arcobaleno, don't you?"

Reborn's shock at that information, had Leon turning back into his true form, "No."

"Oh..." Nana blinked in surprise. "So, this would be a bad time to tell you I know your birth name?"

Reborn's fingers twitched, "Anything else you care to share?"

"I don't like Luce or Aria. Timoteo is on my shit-list, as is Bakamitsu, Checkerface, and Daemon Spade," Nana shrugged.

"Daemon Spade?" Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"He's still around," Nana stated coolly, as she opened a door and sighed in relief when she saw the kids and her remaining Guardians were unharmed. "Any news, Mai?"

"Yes. Apparently it was the Tokagawa Yakuza," Mai snarled angrily.

"I see," Nana scowled. "Are Kusakabe and your husband on it or should we join in?"

"They have it under control. I would expect that Yakuza group to be completely destroyed by the end of the day," Mai smirked. "Ryo always does his best when he's eliminating our enemies... in the name of the law."


	34. Shakedown! Breakdown! Takedown!

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Wow! I wasn't expecting all of that last chapter. Not at all! Nor was I expecting to give Hibari Ryo (Kyoya's father) a catchphrase "Eliminate my enemies, in the name of the law!" I didn't even realized that he had one until I re-read the chapter I wrote yesterday! Okay, and now Reborn is even more edgy than in chapter 32! Nana really should have kept back the fact that she knows his real name, but at least she wasn't stupid enough to actually call him by his real name, that's paramount to suicide. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!

FYI: Sorry, I thought was Fanfiction fixed their site, turns out I was wrong. Oh well, hope they fix it soon! Oh, and for some reason if you want to listen to what I was while writing this chapter, check out the name of the title and look it up on YouTube.

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Shakedown! Breakdown! Takedown! You're Busted!**

* * *

Nana knew that Reborn was stalking after her, but refused to get too close to her. It was semi-amusing, if only she hadn't mentioned that she knew his real name... Oh well, she didn't like lying and neither did Tsuna or the other kids in her care or the rest of her family. Reborn would just have to deal. She hadn't even told him that she wasn't about to spill his secrets, but he really hadn't given her a chance. Hiding in every place possible whenever she tried to turn around to do so.

Her Intuition wasn't as strong as Tsuna's but it was strong enough that she was able to note he was on top of a small shelf that she knew Mai had been planning to let Kyoya and Mukuro practice their tandem-fighting on. So, she decided to not focus on Reborn, but vent out her frustration of Reborn's avoidance on the shelf. So, she made sure not to advertise her moves, and swiftly bumped the shelf, shaking it enough that it nearly broke, but it definitely got Reborn's attention.

"Grow up Reborn," Nana rolled her eyes as she sauntered out of the room, actually shocking the hitman enough by her comment, that he didn't follow her for a few minutes.

"That is physically impossible at this juncture," Reborn scowled at her as he caught up.

"Not impossible, just improbable... without Talbot and the Vindice," Nana responded flippantly as she gracefully flopped down onto a sofa that was hosting an amused Shamal.

"Why do you care enough to try?" Reborn scoffed, "And how do I know that you won't betray..."

"First off, I care. I have a people saving thing, according to Shamal and Mai. No one should have to be cursed. Secondly, I am not Luce, Aria, Timoteo, Bakamitsu, or Checkerface!" Nana hissed angrily at him, "You don't know me. I get it! I don't know you, either! I just know a bit about you. Got it? If you want to know me, ask me questions! I can't answer what I don't know and I will tell you if I don't, because I hate lying!"

Reborn stopped his verbal attack in surprise, "You hate lying?"

"Yes," Nana sighed tiredly. She was tired. She had just had a trying day of people attacking her family, shooting at her kids, getting all of the kids to bed safely, and now she had to deal with an insecure thirty-something man trapped in a toddler's body. "Look, I'm relieved that you arrived, despite my interference in the original plot-line of Tsuna's life-story, but please, stop acting like I'm going to kill you or you are going to kill me. I'm exhausted, Reborn. I've been in planning mode for years now, just to get us to this point. There's not a whole lot that I can do to ease your mind, just ask and I will tell you. Just know, what I know about some people needs to stay their secrets, like yours need to stay yours."

Reborn blinked in surprise, "Any question and you'll answer, as long as these secrets don't belong to someone else?"

"I promise. Do we have an accord?" Nana sighed, "Shamal, we'll be fine. Stop smirking. How's the school?"

"I still can't believe you made me the brat's school doctor," Shamal grumbled as he remembered what Nana had pulled.

"Actually, you can thank Mai for that. Also, think of it as surveillance duty, while being yourself, Doc," Nana closed her eyes. "We'l be fine, Doc."

"Okay, but you just need to say the word, and I can knock him out until you feel up to dealing with him," Shamal placed a hand on Nana's shoulder, before he stood, shooting Reborn a *watch-it, pal* look.

"Thanks Doc," Nana smiled and her eyes shimmered more of an orange as she opened them to focus on Reborn. "Well?"

"..." Reborn stayed quiet for a moment, "What are you goals?"

"To stay unaffiliated with Mafia tradition. I will help Tsunayoshi reform the Vongola back to it's roots or we will raze it to the ground. I want to make Namimori a safe-haven for all children that are in the mafia with no where else to go. A place where mafioso's can relax and not have to worry about the next hit, the next person coming after them, the lives of their children..."

"I see... Where do you see me?"

"Wherever or whatever you want to be or do. Renato Sinclair," Nana whispered his name so that only he could hear her. "I am not in control of your life or your decisions. If you want to still be a free-lancer hitman, you can be. Just don't bring your work home with you."

"Home?" Renato/Reborn blinked in surprise.

"You aren't a healer. I don't expect you to be. You're you. Just like I don't expect Shamal to be an assassin, just because he's a Mist. He wants to be a Doctor, so I'll make sure that it happens to the best of my ability. I'm not saying that you might not have to heal yourself or others, but I am telling you that it's your choice what you do with your talents. If there is something that I can help you with, I will do it. Just know that you have a home here, no matter if you are a sadist, spartan tutor from hell or the Worlds Greatest Hitman," Nana stated her intentions openly.

Reborn stared at her in surprise, "I need to think on this. I like the idea, but why did we Harmonize so quickly?"

"I don't know. My guess is that either my Flames know how stressed out I was about your arrival not happening or the fact that they're trying to complete the Rainbow, so to speak," Nana sighed in exasperation. "I still don't know how I Harmonize with people in the first place. Fon didn't get that far before he had to go back to China. If I had to guess, my Flames are either operating on instinct or they are sentient."

Reborn blinked. He blinked again, "You aren't fully trained and your instincts are grabbing you elements because you know something is coming or you are worried about something drastic."

"It's possible. There are a few key plot-points that I don't know how to avoid," Nana stated in surprise.

"Serves Fon right for leaving you untrained," Reborn snorted. "You do realize that you're going to Harmonize with him, after I finish your Sky training?"

"..." Nana stared at Reborn in shock and let out a forlorn groan.

* * *

A few days later...

It wasn't too long, before a little Afro-headed cow-printed-onesie loving child showed up following Tsunayoshi and crew home. Nana didn't realize that it would happen so soon, until she heard...

"DIE REBORN!"

"Lambo, look out!" Tsuna tried to stop what Nana was sure was a grenade, but it was too late, Lambo and the grenade exploded outside in a tree.

"Reborn," Nana sighed tiredly as she walked to the door and walked outside to find the young child at the base of a tree. "Hello little one. Let's patch you up and then you and I are going to have a talk."

Lambo was sobbing when he saw Nana, "Lambo-san is hurt!"

Nana gently picked him up and kissed his forehead, stopping the flow of tears, "That's better. Now, Lambo-chan, shall we go fix you up?"

"Kay..." Lambo sniffled.

"My name is Nana, but you can call me Mama," Nana held the little boy gently to her as she walked towards the medical house aka Shamal's domicile area.

"Will you be Lambo-san's Mama?" Lambo pouted.

"Yes, but Lambo, you're going to have to listen to me and follow the rules. Can you do that?" Nana asked softly.

"Yes, Lambo-san thinks so," Lambo hiccuped.

"Then we'll make it so," Nana smiled at the child in her arms. "Now, let's get those cuts fixed..."

"Mama! Is Lambo okay?!" Tsuna had run out of the study-room, to get to his mom, despite the fact that Reborn was unhappy with his student.

"He'll be fine, Tsu-kun," Nana smiled. "How would you like another little brother?"

"That'd be great Mama, but I think you might need to teach Reborn a better way to deal with him..." Tsuna winced.

"I think they both need to work on a few things... However, Reborn was protecting you, as he is your tutor first and foremost. He also knew that Lambo-chan was a Lightning. So he's a bit stubborn and misguided, but I think we all can help him to become a better person," Nana smiled at her thoughtful son.

"Dame-Tsuna..." Reborn began, only to see Nana raise an eyebrow at him when she caught the name.

"Reborn," Nana stated.

Reborn flushed and pulled his fedora down over his eyes, "Nana."

"LAMBO!" Lambo squealed out his name happily. Tsuna covered his mouth, trying not to laugh, as Lambo continued to repeat his own name over and over.

At least he did, until Nana tapped Lambo on the nose, making him cross-eyed, "Indoor voice, please, Lambo."

"Okay Mama!" Lambo grinned as he spoke in a lower volume.


	35. The Broccoli Monster!

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: I'm feeling great today, but the weather wants to rain on my parade, literally rain. At first, I wasn't too sure about what I should write about in this chapter? I mean, we just got Lambo in the picture... Those who know the show really well, will know who is going to show up in this chapter, but there may be a few surprises that crop up as I write. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 35: The Broccoli Monster!**

* * *

After a long and tedious talk with Nana, Mai, Shamal, and Reborn... Lambo was pouting and exhausted, not to mention hungry!

"Lambo wants to eat grape candy!" Lambo whined.

"Lambo, that isn't how we ask for things," Nana tapped him on the nose. "Try again, please."

"Lambo would like some grape candy, please?" Lambo pouted.

"You're getting closer," Nana smiled at him proudly. This made Lambo look at her hopefully, "Unfortunately, we don't have any candy in the house. Why don't we go shopping together and pick up one or two for you?"

"YAY!" Lambo yelled happily.

"And Lambo, next time try *I would like some grape candy, please.*" Nana stated gently.

"Okay! Lambo will... I will try to remember next time, Mama!" Lambo cheered happily.

* * *

Reborn was sticking to Tsuna today, but he was going to be testing the boy and all of his Guardians, minus Lambo, after classes and baseball practice. Colonello had tried to tease Reborn earlier this morning, but had stopped with a single look from Nana. Skull hadn't been acting as obnoxious to Reborn, so he didn't get called a *lackey* by Reborn or attacked.

Reborn wasn't sure what he was supposed to think about Shamal being a school nurse/doctor.

Then there was the assassin/chef and Fon's sister...

Nana confused him. Tsuna didn't confuse him nearly as much... Maybe he should put this all down to him being a male and that he didn't think like a woman.

When he mentioned this to Skull and Colonello, they both shrugged, and told him not to worry about it too much. Nana was Nana, whomever she was before was inconsequential.

* * *

A young girl rubbed the sides of her face tiredly, as she stepped off of a plane. Her slipper covered feet were quieter than the dead, as she walked down the disembarking ramp and headed out into the Japan airport at Namimori.

She found a Taxi and after handing the driver a card, after he asked, "Where to little Miss? Ah, the Hibari's, are you sure?"

"Hibari!" the young girl pointed to the card.

"Of course," the driver agreed and hurriedly drove her to the Hibari Compound.

* * *

Nana and Lambo were just returning from their shopping, when they saw a Taxi park at the base of the drive, and let out a young girl.

Nana frowned, "Hello, can I help you?"

"Hibari!" I-Pin handed Nana the card.

"Yes, you've found the right place," Nana smiled at the young girl. "You must be I-Pin. Sifu's student. I am Nana and this is..."

"Broccoli Monster!" I-Pin screamed as she caught sight of Lambo.

"No," Nana stated firmly, as she stepped between Lambo and I-Pin. "I-Pin, where are your glasses?"

"Um..." I-Pin looked around on her person, until she found them and put them on, seeing Lambo clearly for the first time.

"That's better. Now, why don't we go meet Sifu's mèimèi..."

"Yes!" I-Pin agreed happily and followed Nana and Lambo into the Compound, "Sorry, no Broccoli Monster."

"I-Pin, this is Lambo. Lambo, this is I-Pin," Nana introduced them with a smile.

* * *

Fon shivered as he unconsciously realized that an unholy alliance was made, and then he realized exactly how long it had been since he'd seen his older student...

His phone rang, and was handed to him by Lichi.

"Fon?"

"Nana. How is everyone? Everything?"

"I-Pin made it safely. Reborn is here. Oh, and now he's one of my Guardians... Here's I-Pin. I-Pin. Sifu," Nana handed the phone to the child.

"Sifu?!" I-Pin squealed.

"I-Pin, be good for Nana-chan. She is my older student and will take good care of you until I arrive. Did you arrive safely?" Fon asked curiously.

"Yes. Sifu's mèimèi live here?" I-Pin asked.

"Yes. Be good for Mai-chan and Nana-chan. I will be there as soon as I can. I'm still on assignment, but will be there within the next few weeks," Fon told the little girl. "Please hand the phone back over to Nana-chan."

"Hello?" Nana asked into the phone that was handed back to her.

"Nana, thank you for taking care of I-Pin. Now, what else is happening or happened?"

"I have all of my Guardians, except one. Mai has a promise to keep once you make it back, something about my training... Reborn said he'd help her. Oh, and Tsuna has all of his Guardians now! Shamal is working at the school as a nurse/doctor for the kid's safety, and I made friends with Xanxus and Daniella! Thank you again for contacting Mammon for me! We've made some great investments, and with Daniella's help, should have a nice cushion to live off of if anything happens that doesn't go according to plan."

"I see. Please let Mai know that I will be returning within the next few weeks, and to not let I-Pin get too close to anyone if she turns red and a countdown starts. I just found out that the Triads messed with my student. I will have to fix her when I arrive."

"The Pinzu-Timed Super Explosion," Nana stated.

"Exactly. Thank you again, for letting me know that she arrived safely, Nana-chan," Fon sighed.

"Not a problem, Fon," Nana smiled over the phone. "See you in a few weeks!"

"See you then," Fon sighed tiredly as he hung up the phone. "I wonder what Mai's promise is?"


	36. Promises, Promises

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Okay, so I've been trying to deal with someone who is purposely trying to get under my skin at work. He doesn't like me, tries to goad me, and has tried to undermine what little authority I have; not to mention the authority of my boss. Plus, he's a creeper and old enough to be my father's age. Sorry, but I'm just a bit frustrated and irritated by this moron who thinks that just because I'm "of the fairer sex" that I'm a replaceable idiot who should cow-tow to all of his whims! As you can tell, I'm venting here, but trying to play it cool at work. Wish me luck there, as I have a slow burning fuse... but the final explosion will be massive, if brief.

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Promises, Promises**

* * *

Fon sighed in relief as he finished off the last of the Triad members that had gone after his family for the last time. He had been willing to be the Triad's Enforcer, before all of this with I-Pin, and before he found out about the attempted hit on Mai and her family... that Nana had helped stop. It made him focus on the real problem, the Triads themselves. He knew that they would try to come after him, unless he put a good force of them down first, so he had.

They wouldn't be attacking him or his family, ever again...

He quickly finished packing, and managed to slip out of Hong Kong to Shanghai. In Shanghai, he was able to catch a boat and from there Mafia Land, of which Colonello still had some connections with, and he used those connections to get himself a plane ride to Japan. He was going home to his family.

It would be a long flight, but he would endure, and the reunion with his family, would be most welcome...

* * *

It wasn't until the plane landed at the airport, that Fon felt a sense of dread. It wasn't anything major, but he hadn't lived this long, not to value his instincts. Fon made his way, cautiously to the Hibari Compound... Unaware of what exactly was setting off his instincts.

He saw Nana and the kids, plus a few new comers, in the yard, that he let his guard down. They were safe. They wouldn't be worried about a blow-back from the Triads that wouldn't be coming.

It wasn't until Fon felt a shadow behind him, that he was taken off guard, and held at gun-point.

"Welcome home, Fon," Reborn stated flatly. "Your sister and I have been waiting eagerly for your arrival. We have much to talk about."

"Reborn," Fon smiled serenely, but was beginning to sweat a bit... What was going on? What did his sister have to do with this?

Reborn marched Fon into a small room, that was inside of one of the guest houses, "Mai, he's here."

"I see that. Now, brother mine, what exactly do you have to say for yourself?" Mai glared at her brother angrily.

"That I am unsure what this is about?" Fon blinked in confusion.

"You left my Sky unaware of how to control her flames, without telling me! You didn't even bother explaining Harmony properly to her!" Mai scolded him angrily.

"... Oh..." Fon blinked in surprise. He hadn't realized that...

"Yes. Oh!" Mai barged on ahead.

"Fon, she was worried I'd be angry with her for not being able to control her instincts. You left her open to any Flame that her Flames took a liking to," Reborn scowled in annoyance. "You're extremely lucky that her Flames picked me for her Sun, or you could have been in a lot more trouble."

"I didn't plan to leave her like tha..."

"Then how did you plan to leave her, idiota?!" Reborn sneered, his hand ready to pull the trigger on his Leon-gun.

"Guys, is everything all right in here?" an inquisitive female voice asked worriedly.

"Everything is fine, Nana," Reborn gritted out, trying to keep calm.

Nana stepped into the room, knowing that her Sun wasn't telling her the absolute truth, "Fon-sensei. Why are you interrogating him, Mai-chan, Reborn-kun?"

Mai pursed her lips, and swallowed irritably, as she tried to format a response that wouldn't have her Sky upset with her, "He didn't leave you..."

"Mai, I asked him to please save Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa. What is this all about? Reborn, what is going on, and don't try to pull the wool over my eyes. I may not have Tsuna's Intuition, but my own is fairly strong," Nana folded her arms and tapped her foot, impatiently waiting for an explanation.

"He left you when you were most vulnerable and had no control of your Flames!" Mai finally spit out.

"Yes, I asked him to save the kids and he had to leave before the Triads came and tried to kill you..." Nana blinked in confusion.

"What Mai means to say is that any Flame-active, who wanted to trap a Sky into being their's... could have done so, if they had tried," Reborn stated flatly.

"Oh," Nana blinked. "Well, it's not like I have that many more elements to attain, right?" Nana asked her Sun and Lightning curiously.

"That isn't the point, Nana," Mai sighed tiredly. "You are still vulnerable to other elements, even if you have all of yours..."

"That is why I've been training you and Tsuna in certain ways," Reborn stated. "You do not need to be vulnerable to such... methods."

"All I need is my..." Nana frowned in confusion.

"Nana," Mai sighed in exasperation. "My brother knew that you didn't have enough control on your Flames. He shouldn't have left you, as it made you vulnerable. You could have been stolen by the Triads or another Famiglia."

Nana took a deep breath, "Okay, now I understand where you guys are coming from. I know Colonello got trapped by my Flames. But Fon isn't entirely at fault..."

"We're not saying he is, Nana. We need him to take responsibility for his actions," Reborn stated. "As such, Nana, I need you to focus on your Flames, and tell me what you're seeing."

"Why?" Nana cocked her head curiously, unconsciously edging closer to her teacher, tied to the chair.

"Nana, trust me," Reborn stated calmly. "If we wanted him dead, we'd have done it before he arrived here."

"Okay, Reborn..." Nana took a deep breath, and centered herself. She closed and then re-opened her eyes, which were now solid orange, and stared at Fon in surprise. "My Flames..."

Reborn's smirk widened as he watched his older student edge closer to Fon, unaware of her actions, as she was caught up in her Flame vision. It wasn't until she stood next to Fon, that her Flames roared and grabbed Fon's, that he let his smirk turn into a wicked grin, "That's my revenge, for not telling me she was here, Fon."

"..." Fon was in shock. His student's Flames were strong enough to Harmonize with him, unconsciously. She may not be as powerful as her son, but she was stronger than most that had try to take his Flame and make it their own. She didn't try to take, she melded her Flames with his. She gave as much as she took...

Nana startled herself out of her trance, when she touched Fon's shoulder, "It happened again."

"You controlled it better than expected. Don't be surprised if you latch onto a few more elements, here and there," Reborn stated calmly. "However, it shouldn't happen as often, now that you have the full Rainbow, so to speak."

"Fon?" Nana looked at her sensei in confusion and worry.

"It's all right, Nana," Fon sighed in relief. "Reborn and Mai were right to chastise me. I didn't know that I had left you vulnerable."

"But..."

"No, Nana," Fon stated flatly.

Nana sighed tiredly and nodded, "Fine. But they didn't need to tie you to a highchair."

Fon grumbled under his breath. He hadn't even realized that he'd been tied to one, just that he was tied to a chair! Reborn was definitely in on this, as Mai smirked, holding a camera that flashed as it went off in his eyes, catching his disgruntled and surprised expression, "I better not see you giving that to Mammon, Reborn."

"Promises, promises, Fon," Reborn snickered as he and Mai left him with Nana, who was still in a slight Harmonic-bliss.

"Nana, could you please untie me now?" Fon sighed tiredly.

"Of course, Fon," Nana immediately began untying him, all the while, letting him know exactly how great I-Pin was coming along with her Japanese and her other schoolwork.

* * *

Mammon's eyebrow raised, and their lips parted in a silent laugh at the picture that Mai had sent their way... Fon was never going to live this down. Never in a million years.

* * *

Levi peeked into Mammon's rooms, as the miser had missed dinner. He abruptly closed the door as soon as he saw *that* expression on the miser Mist's face. The last time he had seen it, he hadn't been able to walk straight for over a month without feeling vertigo. Or the time before, when he hadn't been able to find a real bathroom, and instead what he'd thought was a bathroom, was Boss' favorite napping tree. That had been embarrassing and Boss had never looked at him the same, since. Levi wasn't going to be on shit list of the miser, again, if he could help it.

Just as he was turning to walk back to the dining room, he tripped on a rug, and bumped Mammon's door open...

"Mou, Leviathan... I believe you owe me money," the miser Mist glared down at the Varia Lightning, who was now pale with fear.


	37. Definition Of A Chauvinist

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: So my day is better than yesterday, and I've seen neither hide nor hair of the chauvinist. Once again, I've backed myself into a corner about what to write. I need to go forward with something, but I'm not sure exactly how this will drag out, due to Tsuna being on speaking terms with the Varia. We have completely skipped the Kukuyo Arc, as Mukuro is already a part of Tsuna's family. I think I need to backtrack a bit more... What about Mochida? I guess we've left him out of the story, so far. It's time to reel that boy into frame! So, on with the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 37: Definition Of A Chauvinist**

* * *

Tsuna was relieved that his Mom had finally gotten her full set of Guardians! Gee, even he almost had a full set, now that he thought about it... There was Kyoya, his Cloud. Ryohei, his Sun. Takashi, his Rain. Mukuro & Chrome, his Mists. And Hayato, his Storm. He still needed a Lightning. His Mom acted like it wasn't a big deal, but Tsuna was a little worried when Lambo came, and Reborn assumed it would be the Bovino-kid that would be his Lightning.

Tsuna wasn't so sure that it was such a great idea. Yeah, he wanted to get Lambo away from the neglect of the Bovino's, but his Mom had already assured him that Lambo was safe, in Namimori...

He wasn't really paying much attention to where he was going, while he was so deep in thought. If he had been paying better attention, he wouldn't have accidentally walked into Kyoko-chan, accidentally stopping the head of the Kendo Club from trying to ask her out, yet again.

"Oi! Watch where you're going, Dame-Tsuna!" the larger third year crowed.

"Ooooh, Sawada's gonna get it from Mochida-senpai!" a few of Tsuna's year-mates whispered loudly.

"I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan. I was..." Tsuna began to apologize to her, only to be interrupted by Mochida.

"Dame-Tsuna! I'm talking here!" Mochida brayed arrogantly, "I challenge you to a match for the honor of Sasagawa Kyoko, after school! Be at the Kendo rooms or else! Oh and the winner gets Sasagawa-chan!"

"Mochida-san, don't you think that you're taking it too far?" Tsuna asked the older boy, nervously glancing behind him.

"Are you that much of a chicken, Dame-Tsuna?" the older boy laughed.

"That isn't what I'm talking about," Tsuna frowned, focusing on Mochida. "You're treating Kyoko-chan as if she was an object to be won, not a person."

"I guess you are just a chicken, after all, Dame-Tsuna!" Mochida laughed at Tsuna's attempts of enlightenment, only to find himself face-to-face with a smirking Kyoko.

"Mochida-san, I don't believe that this is a fight about honor. Especially if I'm not fighting for my own honor. We will meet you after school, but it will be me you face, not Tsuna-kun," Kyoko's smile was filled with false pleasantry, but the edge of a natural hitwoman.

Everyone in the vicinity got a chill, just from watching the exchange. Mochida scoffed, stupidity affecting him more than normal, "I refuse to fight a girl! It's not honorable!"

"Then I guess you forfeit," Kyoko flipped her hair, and walked towards the school. "Coming Tsuna? Hana?"

"Yes!" Tsuna winced as he hurried after his friend.

"Of course," Hana smirked evilly. "Oh, and Mochida, if you don't show, it only proves that you're a coward who is too afraid of a little girl."

Mochida was fuming and incensed, but he was angry and he was going to take it out on Tsuna, or else!

* * *

"Kyoya, would you have Tetsuya be the referee in my match against Mochida?" Kyoko asked the Demon Prefect that she called an acquaintance politely. "I don't trust it will be a fair fight, otherwise."

"Hn. Fine. You know Tsuna will be worried."

"I know, but you and I both know that I still have to show him I can take care of myself," Kyoko grinned at Kyoya's understanding smirk.

* * *

After school, Tsuna was a bundle of nerves, while Ryohei and Hana were cheering Kyoko on. Hayato rolled his eyes, as it was unnecessary to him, but he understood why they thought the fight was needed. Takashi was supporting Tsuna, but trying to chase away his worries about Kyoko getting injured, while Mukuro and Chrome stood near Kyoya in curious silence. Ken and Chikusa were off to the side, making sure Basil and Shoichi stayed out of the line of fire.

It was when Tetsuya signaled the fight to begin that Mochida attacked, only to be immediately rebuffed by Kyoko's fast maneuvering. She slid around him, much like a graceful dancer. All she had to do was take swing at him, and she accidentally knocked the wind out of him with the kendo sword she had been handed.

"Kyoya-san, should we call Shamal-sensei?" Kyoko smirked innocently, a spark of green reflected off of the wooden sword in her hands.

"Hn. Tetsuya," Kyoya nodded to his subordinate.

"Thank you, Kyo-kun and Tetsu-kun!" Kyoko smiled happily, "We did it, Tsu-kun!"

"Yes, you did, Kyoko-chan," Tsuna smiled in relief, only to blink in shock as Kyoko hugged him, creating a new bond with the young Sky, as his bonded Lightning. "Um, Kyoko..."

"Don't worry about it, Tsu-kun. I'll train under Skull-sensei and Mai-sensei," Kyoko patted her worried Sky reassuringly on his shoulder, as she winked at him. "Lambo will just have to settle for being your secondary Lightning."

* * *

Tetsuya sighed as he looked over the new applications for the Disciplinary Committee. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he saw one name he didn't want to deal with, but knew that he'd have to... Mochida Kensuke.


	38. Growing Pains

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: So, I woke up to over a hundred email this morning! Yikes, Fanfiction has been fixed! Thankfully, I've had time to comb through the emails and I went through a few of your reviews as well! I just want to say, thank you for all of your support! The majority of my emails were "Followers"... much to my shock and it made me smile and has helped me to have a fantastic day! I hope all of you know that I do update every Mon-Fri, unless I get really ill or something happens. If not, here's a heads-up! I hope you all are having a fantastic day and that it only gets better!

* * *

 **Chapter 38: Growing Pains**

* * *

Needless to say, when Tsuna told Nana about who his new Guardian was, she was surprised, but relieved, "Congratulations, Tsu-kun! Kyoko-chan!"

"You didn't know about this, did you, Mama?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"It wasn't part of the original story line. More than likely, we jump-started her training and awoke her flames, earlier than that time line," Nana shrugged. "The good news is that this means that we can protect Lambo better and raise him to be a proper young man, instead of just the World's Most Annoying Hitman."

"Wait, that was going to be Lambo's title?" Tsuna winced in sympathy, "And I though Mochida calling me *Dame-Tsuna* was bad."

"That was your long-standing nickname in that timeline, and mine was Ditsy-Nana," Nana scoffed. "Neither of us fit those roles, nor will we ever again."

"Mama, what other timeline are you talking about?" Tsuna stated worriedly.

"Uh..." Nana grimaced, "Tsuna, why don't you go ahead and call all of the kids together, minus Lambo and I-Pin..."

"Why?" Tsuna asked in confusion.

"Because I'm going to tell you all why I've not acted like I did before the accident," Nana breathed out.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow, but nodded and quickly got all of the other kids, and something told him to collect Sasagawa Haruhi, as well, "Okay Mama. We're all here."

"So, to start with, the accident that Tsuna and I were in... wasn't a real accident. It was an assassination attempt." After a few shocked gasps and a bit of confused denial from Haruhi, Nana waited until they were settled to continue. "My ex-husband is a part of a high ranking mafia organization in Italy, called the Vongola. Due to his position as External Adviser, Tsuna and I were deemed a potential weakness and an easy target to help destroy him and the Vongola. So, someone sent assassins to take us out. They didn't succeed. However they did succeed in killing Sawada Nana. My mind woke up in Nana's body the morning after the assassination attempt, in the hospital. I had to figure out everything, for myself. Thankfully, Tsuna was able to help me figure out exactly where and when in time I was, and what story-line I was in, as well."

"Story-line?" Kyoko frowned in confusion, "What do you mean by that, Nana?"

"I don't know who I was before I woke up in Nana's body, nor do I know why. What I did know was what could possibly become Tsunayoshi's friends, family, and acquaintances future. So, I decided to intervene and help certain individuals sooner than what could have happened. Mukuro and Chrome, Takashi and Tsuyoshi, Ken and Chikusa, Basil, Xanxus and Daniella. Everyone could have a better life. So, I interfered. I made sure Takashi would never throw his life away and know how valued he is as an individual. That he has real friends and more family than he can shake a fist at. I asked Fon to get Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa out of Italy, where they were being tortured by mad scientists. I implored Mammon to find Chrome and give her a better life. I asked Shamal to save Hayato from his family, and to save his mother, if at all possible. He did try, Hayato." Nana took a deep breath and continued, "Basil needed to have a real life. I gave Mammon the information on where the leader of the Vongola was hiding Xanxus, his adopted son, and they were able to free him. Daniella would have died earlier, if I hadn't gotten Xanxus to call her and talk to him. Lastly, if I hadn't taken Tsuna to Takesushi the night his father and the boss of the Vongola came to town, he'd have been soul-sealed."

"Soul-sealed?" Mukuro frowned.

"It's also called having ones Flames sealed. It would have destroyed a part of my son. And I do see him as my son. I helped to raise him, and I will always protect him to the best of my ability. Even if that means he has to learn to protect himself and others," Nana firmly stated.

"Thank you, Mama," Tsuna hugged her, and refused to let go, until the four playful pups managed to jump on them and send them both to the ground, laughing.

"Do your Guardians already know?" Kyoya stared at her, curiously.

"Yes, your mother knows everything. I've told her. However, there are certain things I couldn't change. One of them will be happening in a while, but don't be alarmed. We will all survive and come out on top..."

"What will happen?" Chikusa stated flatly, surprising most of them, as he hardly chose to speak.

"The Ring Battle Arc," Nana stated. "Bakamitsu will be arriving in town to find Tsuna and myself. You will have to fight Xanxus and his Guardians in a series of one on one battles to judge your skills. What Bakamitsu doesn't know, is that you are already supported by Xanxus and the Varia. He also doesn't know that we are no longer married and that Tsuna and Basil are in my full custody."

"So, what will happen?" Chrome asked curiously

"We will grow stronger together," Tsuna stated. "We will stand tall, and we will make sure Mama and her Guardians are protected from Bakamitsu."

"Tsuna..." Nana winced.

"Mama, I know he's my birth parent, but even you have to admit that he hasn't been a real father to me. Tsuyoshi-san, Fon-san, Hibari-san, and even Reborn-san have treated me more like a son, than he ever has. I'm glad you finally told me what happened. I just wished you hadn't kept it from me this long."

"I'm sorry, Tsuna. I also am working on helping Reborn, Fon, Skull, Lal, Colonello, and Mammon free of their chibi-curse," Nana added gently.

"They're cursed?" Haruhi blinked in confusion.

"Yes," Nana stated. "They are the World's Strongest Flame Users. They were cursed by a man called Checkerface. We're working on removing their curse, without destroying the world balance," Nana stated.

"What are Flames, Nana?" Takashi asked curiously.

"Nana isn't qualified to answer that, I, however, am," Reborn cut in, and watched as his Sky gratefully nodded her consent. He began to explain the intricacies of Dying Will Flames and it was his explanations that gave Nana some time to recover from sharing more than she was prepared to share.

* * *

"So, how are you holding up?" Tsuyoshi asked worriedly as he approached Nana, who was watching the sunset on the roof.

"I feel like a great weight has been taken off of my shoulders and that I stumbled and tripped into a bigger mess by telling them about the Ring Battle Arc," Nana pinched the bridge of her nose to hold off a sinus pressure headache.

"Possibly, but at least now they can plan and decide for themselves what they wish to do," Tsuyoshi stated knowingly.

"You're right. I guess we're all doing a bit of growing. You, with letting Takashi be more prepared as he enters the Mafia world. And me, with letting go of the tight control I think I have on everything and letting more people in," Nana smiled at him with a chagrin. "We never do know what we are going to go up against, but as long as we stick together as a family, we'll be fine."

"Agreed," Tsuyoshi chuckled, as he sat down next to her.


	39. Intentions

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Okay, I've been trying to get onto this site all morning and finally, it let me log in! I'm not sure how long I'll have until it kicks me out again, so I'm going to get this up as fast as possible!

* * *

 **Chapter 39: Intentions**

* * *

Nana knew that she was still keeping too much to herself, but she had warned the kids and the adults that it was necessary... But she still didn't feel too keen on it. Nana knew that her Guardians weren't too keen on it either, but sitting on the roof with Tsuyoshi had helped a little. He wasn't her Rain for nothing.

Nana took a deep breath, as she watched the sun rise over the trees near the Hibari Compound. She also knew Reborn was there. She could feel the Sun watching her, curiously.

"Reborn, you may as well come on out and tell me what you are curious about," Nana sighed as she gazed at the beauty of the tree line.

"Chaos. What other events are there to come? You can tell me the names without the backstory, if that would help," Reborn needled.

"The Ring Battles Arc. The Future Arc. The Inheritance Succession Arc. The Curse of the Rainbow Arc. The Arcobaleno Trials Arc. The Inheritance Ceremony Arc," Nana stated. "Some of those Arcs are no longer in play. We're in between the Ring Battle Arc and the Daily Life Arc."

"Those aren't in order, are they?" Reborn scowled.

"No, they aren't. The Curse of the Rainbow Arc shouldn't be in play anymore, but the others are things that I can't fix," Nana stated.

"I see," Reborn sighed in understanding. "So, when do you expect the Ring Battle Arc to begin?"

"In a few days, probably. It depends on who Bakamitsu sends with..."

"Oi! Nana, here's the rings for Tsuna-kun!" a box was placed in Nana's hands, making her blink at Lal Mirch in surprise.

"Lal?" Nana blinked.

"Squalo is following me. I managed to loose him for a bit, but..."

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! Mirch! Get back here with those rings!"

"How nice to finally meet Xanxus' Rain!" Nana turned on the charm, taking the Varia Rain off-guard.

"..."

"So, when exactly is my cousin coming to visit? Is Daniella coming too?" Nana began to pepper him with innocent questions, before mentioning one important factor, "By the way, you know these are fakes, right?"

Squallo's eye twitched, "Voi! Explain!"

"Bakamitsu would have sent Basil, if he could have found him, to deliver the fake rings. He didn't care to see if a child would have survived. Now, with Lal Mirch, here. He doesn't care, either. As far as he's concerned, she's an Arcobaleno reject," Nana stated flatly. "However, you and I both know that she's the real head and he's as disposable as trash."

Squallo chuckled, "I like you."

"So does my cousin, and Daniella," Nana smirked. "Nanashi Nana, it's a pleasure to meet my cousin's Rain."

"Voi! Nice to meet you too, Cloudy-Sky," Squallo smirked.

"So, what ever will we do about Bakamistu?" Nana tapped the side of her right cheek with her pointer finger in a most innocent way, before she, Reborn, Lal, and Squallo shared a shit-eating grin. Iemitsu was going down!

* * *

Iemitsu was frantically searching for his Nana and Tuna-fishy! Where were they?! Why was the house empty? Were they safe?! Had he not beaten the Varia here?!

He looked and looked, until he finally spotted a kid with fluffy hair in a star pattern, just like his Tuna-fishy should have. He hung around, until one of the teens nearby the kid confirmed that it was his son! It was his Tuna-fishy!

He hurried towards the kid, not noticing all of the teens stiffen up and get into attack-ready positions, "Tuna!" Iemitsu beamed as he stopped in front of his son, whose eye was twitching in happiness!

"Who are you?" Tsuna tried to stay calm and not throttle the insane man.

"I am your Papa! I've come to gift you and your friends these rings!" Iemitsu grinned and quickly passed out the rings, except for the Lightning Ring, to Tsuna's friends and Tsuna. "Where are you and Mama staying? She must have forgotten to tell me about her move!"

"Why are you here, herbivore?" Kyoya snarled, "Crowding on school grounds by non-students is not permitted. I will bite you to death!"

Kyoya struck out at Iemitsu, making the man go on the defensive and to retreat, "Tell Mama I'm looking for her and will see her soon, Tuna!"

"Seriously? I'm related to..." Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose, while Kyoko seethed about the fact that Iemitsu didn't hand over the Lightning Ring to her.

"Tsuna," Kyoko scowled. "He's going towards Namimori Pre-school where Lambo and I-Pin are. I believe Nana was correct in telling us that he was going to give the Lightning Ring to Lambo, despite the fact that I'm your Lightning Guardian."

Tsuna groaned, and covered his face with both of his hands, "Kyoya, we need to leave for a bit. Don't let any of our family be alone. We can't trust Bakamitsu."

"Hn. Very well, Omnivore," Kyoya smirked. "Tell Mama-Omnivore, that we will be having hamburger steak for supper."

"Agreed," Tsuna nodded. "Ryohei, Kyoko, Mukuro, let's go get Lambo and I-Pin. Takashi, Hayato, help Kyoya and the Disciplinary Committee to beef up security. Chrome, Chikusa, Ken, could you make sure that Mama and the rest of our family know he's in town and that we have all of the rings, except the Lightning?"

"On it!" Ken smirked.

"Not a problem, Tsuna!" Takashi and Hayato nodded.

"Let's go protect the kids to the EXTREME!" Ryohei growled out protectively.

"Is there a specific reason you wish for my presence, Tsuna?" Mukuro questioned curiously.

"We need to remain out of his sight. I know Chrome can do that with Ken and Chikusa, but I think your skills may be needed to thwart Bakamitsu," Tsuna stated calmly.

"Intuition?" Mukuro raised an eyebrow.

Tsuna nodded, and they knew that it was best to go with his plan of attack, "Let's go save the kids."


	40. Justice Due

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: I just found out my part-time job's store is closing. I still have my full-time job, thank the Lord! Sorry, I'm trying hard not to freak out, but when they tell you that your place of employment is closing in a month... Well, it's not great. It helped pay for some of my gas money and insurance. Our store was also the most customer friendly in the entire area. I've already talked to some of my other co-workers from my full-time job, and they're beyond upset, as they also loved the store. Not that I can do anything but hope for the best and pray I get transferred to one of the other two stores near my home. Thanks for reading, and if nothing else, know that I am working out some of my stress by writing for you guys. Thank you all for your favorites, reviews, and follows. I appreciate your support.

* * *

 **Chapter 40: Justice Due**

* * *

Ever day Tsuna had listened to his mother teach him: about people, about friends, about family. Tsuna understood that all family wasn't made out of blood, but by friendships, hardships, and trials throughout one's life. Tsuna was lucky, and he knew it. He had a large family. Before the accident, it was just him and his Mama. Now, he had friends, family, and he would willingly do anything to protect any of them, just like they would do so for him.

His worry for Lambo and I-Pin made his eyes bright orange, not that he noticed. His friends and Guardians' eyes were lit with their flames, as well. They were here to protect and they would stop at nothing to make sure that nothing happened to the kids.

When they finally reached the pre-school, only to spot Bakamitsu... just as he was leaving Lambo; their flames roared in anger. Tsuna nodded to Mukuro to keep up the illusion, but to include the kids in it, "Lambo, I-Pin, are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

"Weird man gave Lambo-san a girly ring," Lambo snorted.

"Lambo, that ring belongs to Kyoko-chan," Tsuna stated gently.

"May I please have it, Lambo-kun?" Kyoko asked the little Bovino sweetly, "That ring would put you in grave danger, that you aren't prepared to handle without more of my training or Mama Mai's."

"Okay, it's too girly for Lambo, anyways," Lambo handed the ring over to Kyoko with a smile and was gifted with a grape candy.

"Thank you for the candy, Kyoko-chan!" Lambo grinned happily.

"You were both very brave," Kyoko praised the kids, and handed I-Pin a strawberry flavored candy.

"Shi shi, Kyoko-chan," I-Pin smiled up at Kyoko happily.

"Mukuro?" Tsuna asked his friend.

"We're clear of him, but there are other flame actives heading our way. Suggestions?" Mukuro asked curtly.

"How many?" Kyoko asked worriedly, scooping up the kids in her arms.

"Three. They are relatively stronger than the locals, but I believe we can take them, if need be," Mukuro stated.

"Mukuro, keep Kyoko, yourself and the kids under your illusions," Tsuna stated cautiously.

"You want us to tackle them, to the Extreme," Ryohei smirked, his eyes still lit-up a brilliant yellow, which Tsuna just now glimpsed.

"Yes, but let's see what exactly they are here for," Tsuna stated. "Left or right, Mukuro?"

"Left. Two blocks down."

"The old neighborhood," Tsuna snorted. "Figures. Okay, let's go."

* * *

It didn't take them very long to reach Tsuna and Nana's old house, but what they did see was a bit strange...

It was a young boy with a book, that was floating a few feet off of the ground.

Tsuna noted that there were thugs that were definitely Mafiosos in the area, slowly surrounding the kid. That was all it took for Tsuna to act, and Ryohei to follow his lead. They simultaneously attacked two of the three men chasing the kid, "Pick on someone your own size!"

"No hurting kids in Namimori, by order of the Hibari Clan! To the EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled as he attacked his opponent.

The third man gaped in confusion at the two boys who were swiftly taking down his two compatriots, "Shit. Boss Todd won't like this..." He tried to make a run for it, only to get nailed in the head by a rock that Ryohei kicked at precisely the right moment.

"Bulls eye!" Kyoko beamed at her brother happily, as Mukuro removed his illusion, letting them be visible, for now.

"You're the next Vongola! Big brother Nanashi Tsuna!" the young boy yipped in excitement.

"Big..." Tsuna blinked in confusion

"Brother?" Mukuro frowned.

"Who are you and why were they after you?" Kyoko asked curiously.

"I'm Fuuta De La Stella! Or Ranking Fuuta! I contact the ranking planet and get real facts without having to really try!" Fuuta grinned up at Tsuna, as he gave the young teenager a hug.

"Now we know why they wanted you," Ryohei nodded in understanding.

"Why are you claiming Tsuna is your Big Brother?" Mukuro asked suspiciously.

"Big Brother Tsuna is second most likely to take in and help stray kids or orphans. He is only second to his mother, Nanashi Nana," Fuuta chirped.

"That's a nice complement," Tsuna stated. "So, you need a place to stay away from the Mafia?"

"Just the Todd Famiglia, right now, but if you wouldn't mind..." Fuuta used puppy dog eyes.

Tsuna nodded in agreement, "It's fine. I think Mama was expecting you, anyways..."

* * *

Iemitsu didn't understand why Nana and Tsuna had moved, or why his son refused to tell him where they had moved. Of course, if he had read anything Lal put in front of him, he might have already known that he was single, again. It was only by chance, that he ran into Nana in the shopping district...

"NANA MY LOVE!"

"I am not your anything," Nana stated calmly, as Tsuyoshi stood ready to move at a moment's notice from her side, and Shamal raised an eyebrow at Iemitsu's obliviousness.

"Nana, how could you say anything so mean to your beloved husband?!" Iemitsu whined.

"Ex-husband," Nana stated flatly. "You signed the paperwork months ago."

"I did no such..." Iemitsu blinked as his mind flashed back to the papers on his desk where Lal had marked areas for him to sign. "Why?"

"You really need to ask?" Nana scoffed, "Tsuna and I were attacked and nearly killed by assassins. Where were you when we were in the hospital? Where were you on Tsuna's birthdays? His first love? His first friend? His first day of school? When I got sick and had no one to watch over Tsuna? Oh, I know. You. Weren't. There." Nana took a deep breath, before charging forward, "You weren't there. Ever. That's not love. You treated Tsuna and I like dogs that you can come and see, occasionally; without a care for our feelings or thoughts on the matter. You weren't around when my Flames awakened. There wasn't even an emergency way to contact you! Tsuna and I are better off without you and your Boss' attempt to seal his Flames! Get over yourself Iemitsu!"

Iemitsu stood there in shock. His Nana and Tuna-fishy were attacked by assassins. Well, he had given out some of the information, but why hadn't they been killed? Oh, wait. Nana said her Flames had awakened... Nana had Flames?! Active Flames?! Oh shit!

"You sent them to Namimori after us..." Nana growled angrily as her eyes glowed a furious orange-purple hue.

"I didn't say..."

"You were talking out loud, Bakamitsu," Nana hissed. "Get the hell out of my sight, before I kill my son's sperm donor."

Tsuyoshi smirked, his knife/sword glinting dangerously in the light, making Iemitsu take note of the fact that there was a hitman next to his wife... ex-wife, and Trident Shamal had his coat open, mosquitoes fluttering dangerously close to Iemitsu. That was all it took for Iemitsu's world to shatter and him to run for the hills.

"So, sushi or pasta for tomorrow?" Nana asked Tsuyoshi and Shamal, as she tried to calm herself.

"Tomorrow?" Shamal blinked in confusion.

"Yes. If _he_ is here, then Kyoya will need Hamburger Steak to calm down," Nana stated as she tried to get her own anger under control.

"Pasta, please. Then sushi the next night?" Shamal looked at both Nana and Tsuyoshi hopefully.

"That sounds like a plan," Nana smiled slightly at her Mist.

"Should we have a plan for _him_ , if _he_ returns?" Tsuyoshi asked flatly, still refusing to look away from Nana.

"Anything goes," Nana smiled up at Tsuyoshi appreciatively.

"With pleasure, Nana," Tsuyoshi smirked back. "With great pleasure."


	41. Kindling

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Normally, I have this up already by now, but things have gone a bit wonky today and while I'm still a bit stressed, I can't help thinking that something good has to come from all of this craziness. That being said, I don't have a lot of time, so this chapter may be short. Thanks for your support and well wishes!

* * *

 **Chapter 41: Kindling**

* * *

Nana knew that after meeting Iemitsu in the market, that Tsuna may have already had a run in with the man, but she was a bit surprised when they arrived back at the Hibari Compound to see Tsuna, Lambo, and I-Pin all floating in the air around another kid, who was also floating in the air, "Hello the house!"

"Hello Mama," Tsuna greeted. "This is Fuuta."

"I can see that, Tsu-kun. Hello, Fuuta, I'm Nana. Tsuna, did you get to tell him that he is in charge of what he wants to do with his predictions and that he never has to do one again if he doesn't wish to?" Nana questioned her son.

"We tried, but he doesn't believe us, Mama!" I-Pin spoke up and pouted sadly.

"I see. Did you all have a run-in with Iemitsu today?" Nana asked as she eyed Tsuna's new necklace.

"Yeah. Bakamitsu tried to give Kyoko's ring to Lambo!" Lambo scowled, "Mama, why is he allowed near kids when he's so bad?"

"It's because Nono has unquestioning faith in people he shouldn't," Reborn appeared and answered the cow-brat, who had become less annoying as Nana and Mai had been working with Lambo.

"Oh..." Lambo and I-Pin nodded in understanding.

"Mama, Kyo-kun would like Hamburger..." Tsuna began.

"Already on it," Nana ruffled her son's hair as she interrupted him. "Reborn, have you seen Mai?"

"She's setting up a bonfire in the back, so we can do a story circle, later," Reborn replied.

"Thank you, Reborn," Nana smiled at her Sun Guardian. "So, Fuuta, how'd you like to be adopted, formally?"

* * *

Not long after Fuuta agreed to join the family, legally, Nana went off in search of Mai.

She found Mai, right where Reborn said she'd be. The bonfire was lit, and in her hands she held a piece of paper, "What do you have there, Mai-chan?"

"Why I only have the former document that said you and Bakamitsu were formerly married. Want to do the honors, Nana-chan?"

Nana paused for one moment, before she sensed the area, and felt Iemitsu's slimy flames, "Why not!" Nana took the paper from Mai, and tossed it into the flames of the bonfire. "Anything else we should add to the kindling?"

"I think there are a few other things..." Mai smirked, as she held a box that clearly stated that they were pictures.

"Mai, those only hold Tsuna. I think those we will be hanging onto for his future wife," Nana smiled at her friend.

"Oh, okay," Mai shrugged.

Both women heard Iemitsu's horrified gasps and false tears. It was rather funny, as both women had given him exactly what he had wanted, freedom from Nana and to marry other women, but what he wouldn't get, was the satisfaction of having an heir that he could manipulate into taking over the Vongola. Both women smirked, as their backs were to where Iemitsu was in the trees... After all, the female of any species is often more deadly than the male, and Iemitsu wasn't going to know what hit him when Nana and her family strike him back.


	42. Open Season

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: So I was a bit rushed yesterday, due to things being out of my control. Not sure how long this chapter will be, but I guess we'll have to wait and see! Onward with the chapter! And a big thank you to all of my favorites, followers, and reviewers!

* * *

 **Chapter 42: Open Season**

* * *

Fon wasn't thrilled when he had found out that many of the Arcobaleno had already Flame Bonded with Nana, before he had... But there wasn't much that he could do about it. Fon could only help Nana plan and be there for her if things didn't work out. So far, the majority of her plans hadn't backfired, yet.

It didn't surprise Fon very much when his sister came up and sat next to him, "Any word on the Vindice finding Talbot?"

"None yet."

"Big brother..." Mai sighed.

"How does it feel to be bonded to Nana, for you?" Fon asked softly.

Mai smiled as she gazed up at the clouds, "Freeing, safe, powerful, and hopeful. She's an amazing Sky, for being Cloudy."

"Agreed. For me, it feels like an egg has broken over my head and the rose tinted glasses have been taken away," Fon replied. "She's our home."

"Her and the kids," Mai agreed.

"Yeah," Fon smiled.

Of course, their little peace didn't last long, when Lambo barreled his way into their little moment and latched onto Mai, "Mama Mai!"

"Lambo, what's wrong?" Mai was concerned.

"The man who tried to give Lambo the ring, he's here again!" Lambo clung to the other Lightning.

"Fon," Mai stated flatly, as she marched away from where she now felt the Flame signature.

"On it. Let Reborn, Skull, Shamal, and Colonello know," Fon took off to take care of Iemitsu.

* * *

Nana scowled as she felt the corrupt Flames of her ex on the compound grounds, "What are you doing here? You aren't welcome here."

"But Nana, you know you can't just take my little Tuna-fishy away from me, without..."

"I took Basil, as well. They are no longer your concern, Bakamitsu," Nana's eyes flashed and stayed orange, with flecks of purple in them.

"Nana?" Fon questioned her gently.

"I'm fine, for now. Oh, and Bakamitsu, both boys are legally mine, as you signed away any right you had to be called their father," Nana stated.

"I didn't..."

"Just like the Divorce papers?" Nana raised an eyebrow at him.

Iemitsu cursed as he realized that Lal had outmaneuvered him, again, "What do you want, so that I can have my sons?"

"Nothing you can give me, or do to me, will force me to hand over my children to you," Nana glared at the idiot.

"You can't keep my son's from me! I have rights!" Iemitsu growled at Nana.

"You have none, and the documents have been filed legally and with the Vindice," Nana stated, knowing that he wouldn't like this.

He raced forward, and was about to hit her, when Fon caught his fist and twisted his wrist out of the socket, "Don't you dare touch my Sky."

Iemitsu stared at Nana and then at Fon in shock, before he croaked out a... "What?!"

Iemitsu had lost his voice, from the shock. Fon tossed him further away from Nana, before Iemitsu shook off a small portion of his stupor, and slight idiocy, "Why are you doing this to me, you... you... *****!"

"Bakamitsu, you just admitted to attempted murder on your wife and son, on tape," Reborn appeared behind Nana, before sitting on her shoulder.

"..." Iemitsu ran away, as he felt it was time to leave, and he'd take this time to make sure that his next plan didn't go down the drain.

Nana sent out a little flare of her Flame, and her closest Guardians came running, "Guys, it's open season on Bakamitsu."

"Understood, Nana-chan," Fon and the rest of the Guardians nodded.

* * *

Xanxus groaned as he waited for the rest of his Varia team, to disembark from the Varia's private jet, "Mist-Trash, was there a reason that you took the plane?"

"Mou. How much you willing to give me for it?" Mammon smirked, slightly irritated at their boss for not bringing the appropriate sweets, made by Nana, with him.

"Here," Xanxus tossed a full bag of coins into Mammon's hands

"Because Tsuna will need to face Nono and he's nearly ready to meet him again," Mammon stated.

"I see," Xanxus stated, before he yawned sleepily. "Her ex has been hanging around a lot lately. Be cautious."

"Will do, Boss!" Mammom smirked, as her boss began to start sealing the fate of the Vongola.


	43. Quandary

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Okay, it's official. I talked to the HR at my part-time job yesterday and he didn't give me much hope that I'd be hired at one of the stores other locations. So it's official, let the part-time job hunt begin, again! Urgh! I hate job hunting, but it has to be done. My goal is to have another 2nd job before the end of this month. I will try to keep up with my normal schedule of updates, but we'll just have to see how it goes. Oh, and if any of you are of the age of looking for jobs, my advice is that you inform your full-time employer of what you are doing, so that they don't sack you if they get a call from someone asking about you and your references. I have already notified my direct boss and the HR at my full-time place of work. They're cool with it. Thank you all for listening to me and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 43: Quandary**

* * *

Nana waited until Iemitsu was gone before asking, "Reborn, how did you get a filmed confession out of him?"

"He was ranting about trying to murder you and Tsuna, earlier. Apparently, he only tried to have another son that he could raise in the Mafia, and mold to his specifications, after he brainwashed Turmeric," Reborn held up a recording pen device, and hit play...

 _*I can't believe that those idiots couldn't even manage to kill my wife and the brat! I knew I should have hired a more competent mafia famiglia. Now I'll never be able to take over the Vongola or the World without another Sky-pawn!*_

Silence rained in the Hibari compound, until Mai finally punched the ground as hard as she could, making a small hole in the ground, "That... That... URGH!"

Nana took a deep breath and bit her lips. There was no way that Iemitsu would make it through the transition of Tsuna taking over the Vongola, alive. She knew that she wouldn't even have to pay her Guardians to do so. The Vindice wouldn't come after them, as they were only cleaning out the garbage of their own Famiglia... And she had had Mammon and Fon speak with them in the past.

It was a minute more, before she spoke, "I ask that Bermuda von Vickenschtein and Jager of the Vindice, please contact me at your convenience."

The rest of her Guardians looked at her in shock, while Shamal paled, "Nana, why do you want an audience with the Vindice?"

"We're teetering on a precipice," Nana stated flatly. "We need to clean house, and the Vindice can give us proper legal advice. Do you have any objections?"

"... No..." Shamal winced, as he shrunk into himself and began to look around nervously.

It didn't take long, before a chain appeared out of thin air, followed by two Vindice members, "You asked for us, Nanashi Nana?"

"I did. I am in a bit of a quandary, and could use your advice..." Nana nodded to Reborn to replay the recording.

 _*I can't believe that those idiots couldn't even manage to kill my wife and the brat! I knew I should have hired a more competent mafia famiglia. Now I'll never be able to take over the Vongola or the World without another Sky-pawn!*_

"What do you believe that we should do about this?" Nana asked, "Are we allowed to take care of him, or would you prefer to continue to watch him and add to his crimes?"

"Why call on us?" Jagger glared at her.

"I trust you to be fair and follow the laws that are set down. Also, There is the matter that He and Timoteo attempted to seal an active Sky-child, after his Flames were activated," Nana replied briskly.

"We see your point, Nanashi Nana. What would you have us do?" Bermuda questioned her.

"You could rule a sentence on his actions or let one of my Guardians or myself take him out," Nana replied.

"Agreed. Our ruling is that Sawada Iemitsu's crimes will be judged by his death via our hands or you and yours. Especially, due to the fact he tried to seal an active Sky without permission. Timoteo is a different aspect. We cannot at this time decide on his fate, as no one else is ready to take over the Vongola."

"Agreed. His mother and I have other plans for the old man, not death, but something more psychological," Nana agreed with the Vindice.

"Then there is only the issue of us not being able to find Talbot," Jagger scowled.

"It is possible, that we won't know of his whereabouts until after Tsuna is inducted to be the Decimo," Nana sighed. "The sooner we find him, the sooner that everyone can get back to normal, or as normal as the mafia is."

"Understood. Thank you for this information," both Vindice vanished quickly.

"Boy, am I glad that is over!" Nana smiled, "Now we have one less quandary to solve!"

"... Talbot can fix us?" Reborn scowled at her, not amused.

"He's the only one that knows anything about the Vongola rings and theoretically, if we put some of your Flames into the pacifiers, and then he converts the power supply into Night-Flames, then we should be well on our way to ridding you all of the curse," Nana shrugged.

"So finding Talbot is our next goal, kora?" Colonello blinked in confusion.

"No, our next goal is to get rid of Bakamitsu. Any questions?" Nana asked sweetly.

* * *

It hadn't been a great day for Bianchi, but she had just finished packing and making her way onto the plane, when another sat next to her, "Hey Bianchi!"

"Cavallone, what are you doing here?"

"Reborn told me to book a flight, and bring a lot of my men. So, I did. I did feel really bad about taking all of the seats, so I left that one open. Guess we're both going to Japan!" Dino tripped and fell into his seat, much to Bianchi's raised eyebrow.

"I see, and why didn't you take the Vongola jet?"

"Because Xanxus had it already in Japan," Dino smiled. "So, do you want to play a card game to pass the time?"

"Sure," Bianchi got a wicked gleam in her eyes. Tossing the cards up the air, "Now you can play 52 pickup."


	44. Upside Down AKA Head Over Tea Kettle

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: I love watching murder mysteries, but I'm a bit picky if it's a series. I love Australia's "Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries." If you haven't seen them and have Netflix, like Jazz music, 1920's themes, and a solid murder mystery with wonderfully written characters, then it might be up your alley. Just an FYI, it is based off of a book series that is best to buy via Kindle, but is actually even better, so-far... as I've only bought the first book and haven't quite had time to finish it yet. Why this blurb? I'm listening to the soundtrack as I type this chapter up and it's lifting my spirits!

* * *

 **Chapter 44: Upside Down AKA Head Over Tea Kettle**

* * *

Of course, it would have to be a long flight... And Dino's seat would have to be right next to her's. It didn't matter that Romario was with him, he'd still trip occasionally. He was just very lucky, in Bianchi's opinion, that he hadn't landed in her lap, literally, yet. Not that she didn't deserve it for making him pick up all of his cards. She just didn't want to play a game right now.

Her thoughts were worried and swirling around her head, over and over. There seemed to be no end...

Her father had decided to try to marry her off, but she refused and had poisoned him. It wasn't deadly, but it was enough to incapacitate him enough that he was in a coma that he wouldn't wake from without Shamal's assistance. Thankfully, her father was enough of a fool, that he didn't even think it would be a bad idea of telling his daughter, the Poison Scorpion, that he was considering a marriage contract for her.

Bad move on his part. Bianchi wasn't worried about repercussions, but she was worried how her brother would take it that she was the acting head of their family, until their father was revived or died, and she became the head.

It was truly fortunate that she was on this flight with Dino Cavallone, as he would keep her secrets or anything else to himself, unless it harmed the Vongola Alliance in some way... But it wouldn't. Shamal had told her that she had an open invitation to see her brother, and possibly live there, according to his Sky and her brother's Sky's mother.

"Bianchi, are you all right?" Dino asked worriedly.

"Cavallone, I..." Bianchi sighed, before deciding on what to say, "I'm heading to Japan to visit my brother. There's more to it, but I need to speak with my brother before I say much more."

"Okay, just know I'm here if you need an ally of an understanding ear," Dino nodded to her.

"Thank you, Dino."

"No problem. Squallo told me that Mammon's taken an unofficial non-Mist apprentice," Dino smiled as Bianchi looked at him curiously. "Of course, Squallo didn't tell me who it was. Something about a mother-hen with too many ducklings?"

Bianchi bit her lip, it couldn't be Shamal's Sky or her brother's Sky... Could it?

* * *

When they landed in Japan, Dino exited first, and fell... head over tea kettle down the ramp. Of course Bianchi tried to smother her laughter, but she couldn't help it and it burst out into a melodious string of laughter, "You didn't need to do that on my behalf, Cavallone."

"What can I say, I like making people happy, and laughing is better than stewing," Dino smiled and held out a hand for her, after he had gotten back on his feet, and she took it as he helped her off the ramp and onto the tarmac.

"So, where are you headed from here?" Bianchi asked curiously.

"The Hibari Compound. That's where Reborn said to go," Dino chuckled ruefully.

"Huh. Mind if we travel together for a bit longer? My brother is there as well," Bianchi asked the mafia boss.

"Not a problem! Romario?"

"The limos await, sir," Romario bowed slightly.

* * *

Nana noticed their guests after Hayato gaped in shock at the sight of the rose-haired girl that was his sister, "Miss Bianchi, welcome to the Compound! And Mister Cavallone, I presume, is your charming escort?"

Dino turned bright red at his introduction, "Um, hello. I'm here to see Reborn?"

"He should returning shortly from patrolling the compound. In the meantime, Hayato, why don't you show Bianchi to her room, and I'll show Mr. Cavallone to a guest room?" Nana winked at the young boy, knowingly.

"Okay, Nana," Hayato agreed easily. "This way, sis."

"So, did Reborn tell you how long you have before he tells you to get back to your paperwork, Mr. Cavallone?" Nana asked teasingly.

Dino coughed in surprise, "P-paperwork?!"

"Of course, after all, you can't just abandon your people. You are a Mafia Don, after all," Nana stated flippantly. "It's inevitable that Tsuna will be facing the same in a few years, but I plan to make sure that his Guardians are trained to assist him, and hopefully not be all of the causes of said paperwork. Oh, and you must be Romario-san. Reborn speaks highly of you."

"Oh?" a voice questioned from behind them.

"Good afternoon, Reborn," Nana smiled deviously at the hitman. "If you plan to invite guests, please make sure to make us all aware that you will be doing so, and allow us to prepare for their arrival, in a timely manner. Now, Mr. Cavallone, how many men did you bring with you, besides the well-renowned Romario?"

"Oh, please, Miss, just call me Dino. And I brought 40 of my best men. I do apologize about the shortness of your notification. Please let me know if there is anything that I can do to rectify the situation. I'm sure my men and I would be fine to stay in a hotel..." Dino began to quickly apologize.

"I'm afraid that wouldn't be proper, Dino-san. The Hibari Clan would be gravely offended if you all didn't stay," Nana stated the fact. Then she warned him, "My main request, is that if you run into Hibari Kyoya, that you don't crowd him, and fight him with your best foot forward. He will consider it an insult to his family name, if you don't."

"Understood, Miss."

"Oh, and please, call me Nana or Mama," Nana smiled at the blonde, then raised her eyebrow at Reborn. "Any sighting of the Baka?"

"None."

"Feel free to use extreme prejudice, if you do," Nana reminded the Hitman, as she walked towards what seemed like a large gymnasium. Dino was surprised to find it was a giant barracks. It had more than enough beds. Sectional showers, a locker-room enclosed area, and it was even divided! One side for men, the other for women. "This is one of the Hibari's barracks for their personal protection team. Will this do?"

Dino was impressed, "I believe those are actual beds. Not futons or cots?"

"But of course. The Hibari's only want the best for their men and women. They are the law around here, after all," Nana stated.

"I think this is more than generous, thank you, Nana!"

"Think nothing of it, Dino-san," Nana smiled. "Have your men ever had sushi before?"

"Not that I'm aware of, but I'm sure that they'd be up for it!" Dino smiled, as he cautiously looked to Reborn for approval.

"Klutzy-Dino," Reborn scoffed. "Focus on your host."

"Reborn," Nana warned him.

Reborn huffed, and turned away, "Apologies."

"I'll give Tsuyoshi a call and..."

"Why would you do that, Nana-chan? I'm right here!"

Nana jumped, slipping on a small puddle of water, probably from Lambo and I-Pin's water fight with Fuuta, earlier, "Yip!"

"Gotcha," Tsuyoshi caught her before she fell completely, but somehow she was upside down. Tsuyoshi helped to right her, making her blush. "Now, what did you need to tell me, Nana-chan?"

Nana stared right into Tsuyoshi's eyes as she blushed more, before clearing her throat, "Oh, well, we apparently have 42 more guests... Do you think sushi is a good idea?"

"Not a problem, Nana-chan. I'll just ask Squallo, Skull, and Fon to help me catch a few more fish," Tsuyoshi laughed, but had forgotten that his arms were still around a blushing Nana. He only noticed when Reborn poked him, making him blush and walk away whistling with a smile.

"Love is in the air, don't fall anymore, Nana," Reborn ordered.

Nana rolled her eyes at Reborn, "Your ex-lover is here, be nice."

"Which one?" Reborn teased.

"Bianchi, and she seemed troubled. Don't make it worse. Oh, and confiscate Lambo's Bazooka, it will cause issues, otherwise..." Nana began, but then realized who she was speaking to. "Forget that. Just don't let her touch Lambo or Future Lambo."

"Okay, Nana," Reborn smiled deviously.

"Please let me know if you need anything else, Dino-san," Nana ignored Reborn's teasing and walked back to where she could hear the kids playing.

"So, how is my former student?" Reborn asked Dino.

"I'm doing all right, not tripping as much. It's good to see you again, Reborn."

"That was my Sky. Don't let anyone else know, outside of your most trusted, and be careful. Iemitsu is in town, and he's my Sky's ex-husband. Do not let him near the compound and alert anyone that lives here if you do see him," Reborn ordered.

"Understood. So, what did you need, Reborn?"

"I want you to meet my new pupil. Nanashi Tsunayoshi..."


	45. Valued Meetings & Fancy Greetings

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: I have no idea how many of you read this note, but I'm finding out exactly how to deal with medical billing. I'm in a crash course, via my emergency room trip back in January. Oh, and I still don't know where I've been reassigned by my part-time job, if I still have one.

* * *

 **Chapter 45: Valued Meetings & Fancy Greetings**

* * *

Tsuna wasn't expecting more sushi for supper, tonight, but when a huge group showed up, and they had to use the large mess hall, instead of the family mess hall... Well, it didn't take much for him to put two and two together. The blonde klutz and his posse were all grouped together at the other end of the hall, under the watchful eyes of Mama-Mai and Hibari Ryo. Tsuyoshi had been sneaking peeks at Mama, and when Mama caught those looks, she'd blush. Tsuna could see the beginnings of something, so he made sure to point it out to his only other female role-model, Mama-Mai.

"Your Mama and Tsuyoshi may like each other more than friends," Mai told Tsuna gently. "However, if Tsuyoshi thinks he's the only one after Nana-chan... he may have to get in line. I think Reborn, Skull, Fon, and Shamal may all like her that way too."

"More than friends?" Ken's lip curled as he'd overheard their conversation.

"They may be falling in love. You might get a new dad," Mai shrugged. "It won't be anytime soon, but you never know."

"..." Tsuna blinked in surprise, all of his mother's male Guardians might be in love with her, except for Colonello. This could be... a disaster.

"Tsunayoshi, I'd like you to follow me, please," Reborn stated arrogantly.

Tsuna sighed, but followed his Mafia tutor, "What is it, Reborn?"

"This is my former pupil, Dino Cavallone. Or as you Easterners say... Cavallone, Dino."

"Nice to meet you, Calvallone-san," Tsuna responded politely, as his mother and Mai had taught him. Not noticing that Kyoya was standing right behind him, ready to defend his Sky, if needed.

"A pleasure to meet you too! Please, call me Dino! After all, you're basically my little brother now, due to being Reborn's student!" Dino made an exaggerated hand movement that accidentally made him trip and nearly fall on top of Tsuna, before Kyoya intervened and glared at Dino.

"Herbivore, do not touch my Tsuna," the prefect glared menacingly at the blonde.

"Ha ha! And who is this delightful fellow?" Dino asked curiously, as he watched Kyoya materialize his tonfas.

"Oh, this is my friend and Cloud, Hibari Kyoya!" Tsuna quickly introduced his friend.

"Oh, so this was who Mama told me to fight, if I met him?" Dino winced a bit at the Cloud-aura that radiated from the youngest Hibari. Oh, dear, he was in trouble.

"Be prepared to be bitten to death," Kyoya smirked.

"Kyoya, wait until after supper," Hibari Ryo stated flatly. "You can have a better go of it in the training grounds."

"Hn," Kyoya eyed the Calvallone eager for their fight, after supper.

Dino scratched the back of his head nervously, "Is he always like that, little brother?"

"Yes. He's Kyoya. He's the strongest in Namimori, next to Mama's Guardians," Tsuna shrugged, not seeing any reason to lie. "He's also Fon's nephew."

"Fon? The Storm Arcobaleno?" Dino paled, a bit more worried now.

"Yeah, but he's really nice," Tsuna stated.

"I'm doomed," Dino mumbled. "Reborn, you're going to get me killed."

"You will get yourself killed if you put all of my tutoring to waste, Klutzy-Dino," Reborn raised an eyebrow at the Calvallone, daring him to make the mistake of contradicting Reborn.

"..." Dino sweat dropped, thinking, * _I can't win. I am going to die if I utter another sentence and Reborn is reading my mind again!*_

"But of course I am, Klutzy-Dino," Reborn smirked. "Now, we should all get ready to eat Tsuyoshi's sushi, yes?"

They all sat down promptly, while Tsuna grinned, "You're in for a treat, Dino-kun! Tsuyoshi's sushi is second to no other!"

"Oh, well thank you for the honor of letting my men, and myself join you," Dino smiled back.

"After this, I'll take you to the training grounds so you and Kyo-kun can spar," Tsuna continued to smiled as Kyoya smirked at Dino's even paler appearance.

"Thank you, little brother," Dino replied with false bravado. All the while thinking, * _I am doomed! Doomed!*_


	46. X Marks the Spot

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Okay, I'm not afraid to admit that my brain is a bit fried from having to shovel multiple times. Thank goodness the snow finally stopped! Oh, and I know this is early, but don't forget to change your clocks this weekend, if you live in the States. We spring forward an hour on Sunday.

* * *

 **Chapter 46: "X" Marks the Spot**

* * *

Before Xanxus and his Guardians got on the private jet...

Xanxus was a bit wary, as he knew Iemitsu was trying to put a kink in his plans of making the rest of the Alliance see that Vongola Nono needed to be forced to retire, as did the Head of CEDEF. He did have his Nonna and Cousin Nana on his side, as well as Nana's Family and the Varia, minus Ottabio, now that he'd disposed of that bad egg.

He was a bit surprised when Nana had told him to continue on with the plan of making it look like the ring battles would happen, and that he should go ahead and use the Gola Mosca. It made his head spin a bit, especially when Nana had suggested that it would be best if Nono wasn't able to advise his Guardians, just as he had planned with his Guardians.

The only requests that Nana had made was that, once they arrived in Namimori, that they all come straight to the Hibari Compound and bring the Gola Mosca with them, and the second was that they make a orange X on the Gola Mosca.

It made him curious as to what his cousin planned to do with his adoptive, moronic father.

* * *

A few hours later, on the private jet...

Lussuria was chomping at the bit to make sure that Nono was given multiple tests and was a bit surprised that Nana had agreed to their plan to abduct Nono. It didn't exactly fit with the picture that she had painted of Nana. Nana was a mothering, Cloudy-Sky. Wait, that was it! Luss remembered something about a seal almost being placed on Tsunayoshi, Nana's son.

Needless to say, Luss was not happy when she realized this. Of course, when Luss had figured it out, she had kept it quiet, as Levi was seated next to her. Why he was there, Luss had no idea, but if he touched one hair on Nana-chan, then Luss would make sure he'd live to regret it. After all, Nana had made sure to call her *Sorella,* without even being asked, as had all of the children.

Luss' phone rang.

"Ciao!"

"Sorella, this line is secure. I have Shamal at the ready, and the Hibari Clan has secured a hospital to do the testing on the Gola Mosca. You and Shamal will be the main Doctors in attendance. There will be other staff at the ready, Mammon and Tsuyoshi will be aiding you and Shamal in keeping Gola Mosca sedated enough to run all of the tests needed," Nana's voice stated the instructions clearly. "Daniella is here and says that since she is next of kin, that there will be no issues with the other doctors or staff."

"Thank you, Nana-chan! I look forward to seeing you and the kiddos soon!" Lussuria grinned in understanding. This was a lot better than the original plan that Xanxus had been contemplating.

"Oh, and let Xanxus know, if he talks to the Cervello, that they can't be trusted," Nana added as an afterthought.

"Not a problem, sweetie. Anything else you want me to pass on?" Luss asked sweetly.

"Yes, tell Squallo that Tsuyoshi and Takashi want to spar with him. No killing, first blood only," Nana chuckled.

"Will do, sugar cube!" Luss agreed, and was about to hang up.

"Bye, Sorella. I love you," Nana hung up the phone.

Luss blinked in surprise... * _That was so sweet!_ * "Squallo, Nana-chan said the two swordsmen in her group want to have a friendly spar, first blood only."

"VOOOOOOI!" Squallo grinned happily.

"Shut it, shitty-shark!" Xanxus growled, as he held his head in pain.

"Oh, Boss-honey, Nana-chan said don't trust the Cervello," Luss added gently, as she touched her boss on the arm, alleviating his headache.

Xanxus cursed, before turning to Luss and nodding at her, "Thanks."

* * *

When they landed, they were greeted by Hibari Ryo, who was not amused to have to escort them past Iemitsu's spies, but it was done in short working order.

Xanxus was a bit surprised that when they finally reached the Compound, that the moment Nana saw him, she ran right over to him and gave him a big hug, "Hello, cousin. How was your flight?" She made sure to whisper a few more words into his ear, just for him to hear... "We're being watched."

"Who?" Xanxus growled gently.

"Bakamitsu," Nana stated flatly. "So, we need to get our patient to the hospital, quickly. I'm going to do something that may make you a target. Are you okay with that?"

"Do it, if you think it will draw out the enemy," Xanxus smirked, but was quickly surprised by the small peck on his cheek.

"It may make him more reckless, just be careful. I'm not sure if he's completely sane, at this point," Nana stated. "At least Lal is on our side."

"Agreed," Xanxus pulled away gently from Nana. Only to make sure he kept an arm around her shoulders. "So, we're the distraction?"

"Precisely," Nana laughed happily, playing along with Xanxus, as Shamal went to Lussuria, under his own Mist flames, and between him and Mammon, no one, except Nana's Family and Xanxus (minus Levi) noticed that the Gola Mosca, Mammon, and Lussuria had disappeared.

"How long will the testing take?" Xanxus asked.

"Depends on the amount of tests our medics want to run," Nana shrugged noncommittally.

"How's the little brat doing?"

"Much better. I think Reborn is pleased with his progress," Nana beamed as she led him and the remaining Guardians into the Compound.


	47. Horse, Meet Liger

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Not sure I'm going to have time to get anything up tomorrow. I have an interview in the afternoon and I just found out about it. Thank goodness I called ahead! Now, all I have to do is make sure that I get enough people to be my references... My least favorite thing is job-hunting/interviewing for jobs. I love working the jobs, no issue there. I work as hard as I can, with what I'm given, and my goal is to always get anything I'm given done in a timely, organized manner. Wish me luck! I'm going to try to put two chapters out today, one before I head to lunch and one after, as I also have another interview this afternoon. At least I look decent, except my hair. I'll fix it later. On with the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 47: Horse, Meet Liger**

* * *

Dino didn't know what to think, especially when he spotted Xanxus at the table! Dino had already been pale before, but he was even paler now.

"Dino, are you okay?" Tsuna asked him, worriedly.

"I'm fine!" Dino squeaked out.

"VOOOOI! Horse! You didn't say you'd be here!"

"Squallo?!" Dino blinked in surprise at his friend.

"Voi! You forget me already, shitty-horse?" Squallo fixed him with a glare.

"No! I didn't. I just had no idea that you would be here... Squallo, where has Nono been keeping your Sky? I mean, I wasn't told what happened, but the Allies heard about the Cradle Affair..."

"He froze me," Xanxus bit out in annoyance. "What else did the Ninth Gen. tell you?"

Dino took a brief millisecond to collect himself, before explaining exactly what everyone had been told, by the Ninth and his Guardians, "We were told that you had tried to attack Nono, because you weren't nominated to be the head of the Vongola, before his other sons."

"Voi! That's a crock!" Squallo snorted.

"So, what's the real story?" Dino raised an eyebrow, "I'd have asked you, if I could have found you, Squallo."

"Smart Horse," Xanxus smirked. "Truth is, I was weeding out some spies in Nono's ranks. They lied. I don't want to rule the Vongola, I have enough to deal with in Varia."

"Huh," Dino frowned.

"Voi! Don't forget that Ottabio gave Nono's Guardians false info, as he was working with our enemies to take down the Vongola," Squallo banged his fist on the table.

"Xanxus, I'll make sure that the other allies know the real story. Do you have a list of the enemies within the Vongola? If so, I'd rather this information not get back to them, as we can make sure that they won't know what hit them until after they are dead," Dino stated sincerely.

"Shitty Horse, I think I like you," Xanxus grinned excitedly.

"So, why are you all here? Did Reborn ask you all to come, too?" Dino questioned.

"Tsuna has been tapped for the Decimo position," Reborn grinned as he walked by. "Xanxus and the Varia support him and his mother, Nana. Nana is the woman who greeted you and she has the makings of being the host for all the people forced into the Mafia, that wish to live outside a life of crime, but using their talents. She plans to also be a source of information for the Vongola and Varia."

Dino blinked. That was a lot of information to take in, in one go, but at least he had the facts. He'd make sure that the other Allies had the same ones, and that their enemies wouldn't see the Varia knives aimed at their backs.

After all, if he was favored by Xanxus and Squallo, and Tsuna considered him another brother... Well, his family would do anything to help out their Allies, friends, and Family. However, if crossed... Well, he wasn't known as the Bucking Bronco for nothing.

"Xanxus, enjoying yourself?" Nana had come down from the other side of the table and laid a hand on the Stormy-Sky's shoulder.

"Yeah, the Horse is a good friend for your cub," Xanxus smirked. "How goes it with idiota wrangling?"

"Colonello just relieved Reborn, so I believe that we won't have long, before..."

"SHIT!" was heard very loudly from outside the dining area, and then a few more shots were fired.

Nana and the rest of the table burst into laughter, after all, Iemitsu deserved everything he got. They just couldn't kill him, yet.


	48. How To Bite A Horse

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Okay, I can't believe I got this far! I may even be able to post this today! I managed to write up Xanxus and Dino meeting. I wonder how they're going to take the fight after dinner...? Oh, and it won't be this chapter, but not everyone likes Nana in a romantic fashion. Some of them are more brotherly, others aren't. I'm not sure if she will even end up with anyone. Maybe the next chapter will have who the possible contenders are for her heart.

* * *

 **Chapter 48: How To Bite A Horse**

* * *

Dino was unsure as to how he'd actually reached this point, but he had finished one of the best suppers he'd ever eaten, and was now being led to the Training Grounds by his self proclaimed *little brother* Tsuna.

"Klutzy-Dino, don't forget your whip," Reborn called out, as he threw Dino's whip at him, which he awkwardly caught.

Dino blinked when some lighting came on, in the form of streetlights. They were in the middle of a field, but there were lights! It was just like you were in a park. It was quite beautiful. It was only when he saw deadly steel tonfa's heading towards him, glinting in the light, that he moved to the left. Stepping just out of reach of the battle happy Cloud. He was aware of every movement in the trees, and the fact that his men were watching him with rapt attention, only to see Nana gesturing to his men, that they should leave them and see to their own beds.

Romario refused, thankfully, but Dino knew that his klutziness would act up again if his men weren't there, but it was interesting to watch as Nana easily persuaded his men to leave. She didn't even try to bother with Romario. That made Dino a bit confused, especially, when she began to do the same to the Varia and her own crowd. The only ones she didn't bother were: Xanxus, Squallo, Fon, Reborn, Tsuna, and Mukuro.

It didn't take a genius, to see that she had done that on purpose. That, and his men were jet-lagged, and Tsuna's friends had looked very tired, as had the adults.

"Herbivore, stop playing and try to bite me," Kyoya taunted as he clipped Dino's ear with his right tonfa.

Dino took a deep breath, before he put on a goofy grin and began to really fight against the youngest Hibari. He did note that Nana, herself, had also left. She had done so after giving Tsuna and Mukuro each a hug, a special nod towards Xanxus, a wink at Fon, an eye roll at Reborn, and a small wave to himself and Squallo. Nana was a very odd sort of person, but she fit in with the Tenth Generation, his group, and the Varia very well. If he didn't know any better, he'd almost say that she had known that all of this was coming...

It wasn't until he blinked, as he watched her sweep Ranking Fuuta up into her arms, that he realized that she just might know the future. It was rumored that some Mafia members, that were Flame active, had special gifts.

* * *

Nana had whisked Fuuta away, before Iemitsu could notice the young De La Stella, "How are you, Fuuta?"

"I was wondering, Nana," Fuuta looked up at her curiously. "I talk to the Ranking Planet, and it says that you are the most likely to keep secrets that will benefit everyone, as long as you only share them with those you trust. Do you talk to the Ranking Planet too?"

"Fuuta, I'm not exactly normal. When Tsuna and I were attacked... I lost my memory and the memory of someone else took root. I knew what could possibly happen to Tsuna, and I decided to change it. Especially, when I found out that he hadn't been Flame sealed by Bakamitsu or Nono. I knew about Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa and approximately where to find them. I knew about Basil the same way. The one I didn't know how to find, was you. I also don't know how to find a few others that I wish I could help. One is somewhere in America, the other... All I know is that he will become the head of the Gesso Famiglia," Nana sighed.

"Oh. So you wanted to save me too, Nana?" Fuuta smiled happily.

"Yes."

"Don't worry about it, Mama, I'm here now and I'm safe," Fuuta hugged Nana and fell asleep against her shoulder.

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that, Fuuta," Nana blinked back her tears.

* * *

Dino kept dodging blows from Kyoya, and eventually, he landed a few, but Kyoya managed to land a few more.

Dino was thinking too much, and Reborn pulled his black fedora with an orange stripe down over his eyes, just as Kyoya went in for the kill, only for Dino to slip on a patch of dew covered grass, knocking the Skylark down to the ground, and giving Dino the win.

"Wao!" Kyoya smirked, a bloodthirsty expression on his face, "Herbivore, you will spar with me again."

Dino sweat dropped, but nodded his agreement.

"Nice job, guys!" Tsuna smiled cheerfully. "So, what do you think, Cousin?"

"Horse is better than when he was in school," Xanxus nodded his approval.

"Voi! You still drop your left too much," Squallo huffed.

"Me next, Skylark," Mukuro purred as he brought out his Flames.

"Mukuro, Nana would not approve," Fon chided the Mist, gently. "Besides, Tsuna needs to rest. We will be busy tomorrow."

"You need a refresher course, Klutzy Dino," Reborn grumbled grumpily, as he turned away to turn in for the night. "Dino, I will wake you a four in the morning for training. Tsuna, you will join us at five."

"Okay Reborn. Do you want me to bring the gang?"

"Yes," Reborn smirked.

"Okay, night guys! Let's go to our room, Mukuro! Kyoya!" Tsuna grinned as they all hurried off so that they could get a good night's sleep.

"FOUR IN THE MORNING?!" Dino yelped as it registered with his brain, just as the others (except Romario) had made it out of his line of vision.


	49. Battle Plans & Cans

I don't own KHR!

 **Letter to Readers** :

I apologize for the few typos and spell-check missed wording and phrases in the last chapter. If you couldn't tell, I was rushed and panicking that I wouldn't have a good interview. Turns out I had two, back to back, and they only lasted 5 minutes each. Yikes! I think the second one went better. I hope I get hired there! I'm starting this chapter in the morning, as I have yet another 5 minute interview this afternoon... I may have a lot of interruptions, but thank goodness I'm not rushed or rushing this chapter. I did just go back through to edit and re-post the previous chapter.

What is your opinion on anonymous/guest reviewers?

I've had some that were wonderful!

I've had others that are absolutely helpful in telling me how I can fix things and gave me great advice!

Others only state "Make the chapters longer"... I'm sorry to tell you, but I am writing these on budgeted time. Please understand that I write out of a labor of love. I am not getting paid for this. I write as the ideas come into my mind and flow out of my fingertips. I write a chapter a day, minus the weekends (which I take time to spend with my family and work at my second job). I also use this time to gather new ideas and experiences!

However, I've had a few that are overly critical with no helpful ways to improve at all. Some seem to have multiple spelling errors in their reviews or poor grammar. The overly critical ones make me think that they are having a bad day, and that they feel the need to spread their vexation with the world.

I feel sorry for these people. There isn't anything that I can do to make their life better. I don't know them, and if the way they write is how they treat their friends... Well, I feel sorry for their friends and loved ones. I also feel sorry for the other writers that they have reviewed in their vexed state of mind. I can only hope and pray that they have a change of mind and learn how to properly critic someone or how to give a proper review.

Example: Explain what you liked and disliked about the story. Then state how to improve the story. If you think they need a Beta, try saying that "they might want to look into it, but it is the writer's choice." Also, if you want to comment on something in the Author's Note, do so, but in a polite manner.

I do know a lot of newer writers that have completely stopped writing, due to these overly critical reviews. Often, they don't know about the fact that you can revoke the privilege of having guest reviewers. I've lost a lot of great writer-friends over the years because of this.

At this time, I am not revoking guest/anonymous reviews, but I felt the need to share this with all of you.

Also, if you ever want to share about your bad day and need some help finding something more positive, I would be happy to help if you PM me! I really do like to help people. I wish I could help more, but sometimes all I can do is write a chapter.

Sincerely,

Snowfire the Kitsune

* * *

 **Chapter 49: Battle Plans & Cans**

* * *

Tsuna woke up the next morning to a beautiful sunrise streaming through his window. If you had asked his younger self if he could be anything other than a Robot, he'd have said *No.* That his beautiful, brown-orange eyed mother, could be better than she was before the accident? He'd probably never have said anything.

All of that was because his Mama had woken up different. She had woken up with a plan in her head and a goal in her heart and soul. She was prepared to use her Dying Will to make sure that his life, and the life of his friends and family, went better than it had in her stories. Tsuna's quickly dressed in his orange track-suit, ran a comb through his unruly, gravity defying brown locks, and jogged to the family breakfast area.

He smiled as he saw his Mama leaning into the fridge to pull out something or other for their breakfast. His mouth started watering when he saw that she had one of his favorite fruits already prepared on the table, watermelon! There were some wonderfully ripe orange slices, and a few strawberries that look to have come straight out of the garden, as well as some pears from the pear trees that they had planted a few years ago.

* * *

Kyoya came down as soon as the bacon started sizzling and the smell wafted through the living area. His uncovered feet hurried over the wooden floor, as silent as a predator stalking it's prey.

Mukuro yawned as he stumbled into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. He was clearly not a morning person, as he hadn't noticed his hair was not in it's normal pineapple shape, but he had somehow managed to dress himself in a royal blue tracksuit. So, when Mama placed a cup of tea in front of Tsuna's male Mist, he inhaled it like a vacuum.

Chrome wasn't much better, but when Mama set a plate of fruit down in front of Tsuna's female Mist, she delicately nibbled on it until she was awake. She, at least, had managed to do her hair and was dressed in a track suit that matched Mukuro's, but was made for the female form.

Hayato looked about the same as Mukuro. His hair was flying everywhere, his red track-suit jacket wasn't zipped, and he tried to lite up a cigarette, only to find nothing in his hand. He looked around tiredly, only to find Mama looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Inside of Mama's hand were the cigarettes, and her nose twitched with disapproval at the smell. Apparently, she had some *olfactory senses that were near on par with that of a canine* according to Shamal. Tsuna knew that Hayato would be much better after a cup of Reborn's coffee, but wasn't sure he'd get one today, due to the cigarette confiscation. That and the fact that Mama placed a green cup of tea in front of Hayato.

Takashi was wide awake and ready to go, as he ran into the dining area, dressed in a robin's egg blue track-suit, his eyes wide open and he was raring to get started on their exercise, after breakfast. Mama handed him a cup of lemon water, which garnered her a huge grin from the boy.

Reborn just appeared out of no-where and was drinking what appeared to be his first cup of coffee in his regular black and yellow suit.

Colonello was drinking a hot-chocolate, but was already dressed in his normal, every-day wear style of kiddie-outdoors-punk.

Mammon rolled their eyes as they drank their strawberry milk and grinned widely at the large plate of strawberries that sat before her, as she would once and a while glance over to the snoring Squallo, who was dressed, but asleep at the table, with an immaculately dressed Xanxus continuously poking the Shark, to see if he would wake up.

Belphegor was studiously eating an omelet, while throwing knives at Leviathan. Both were dressed, but not in the mood to talk. Leviathan was his usual grouchy Lightning self, even when he was eating eggs and rice.

Daniella was making small talk with Mama and Mai, as she helped them to serve and continue to prepare breakfast for the rest of the family, "So, who all is going to see to breakfast for the Calvallone Famiglia?"

"Actually, Ryo and Tsuyoshi volunteered," Mai whispered conspiratorially to Nana and Daniella. "I'm not sure what possessed them, but they said that if we fed them first, that they would take care of it. I think they just like Nana's cooking."

"Stop teasing, Mai," Nana blushed. "You know that they just want to help and be good hosts."

"I know, but it's so fun getting my little sister to blush! I can't help myself," Mai smiled happily. "So, once they are back, are we implementing the plan?"

"What exactly is the battle plan, again?" Ken asked as he and Chikusa just entered into the room in their night clothes, hair askew, making a now awake Mukuro give them scathing looks, that promised they'd be doing more practice later.

"The plan is, we head to the school, after hours. Then, we meet up with the Cervello. Explain that their services are no longer needed as this was solved last night, and then, we make sure that Iemitsu gets what's coming to him if he tries to interfere," Mai stated briefly.

"That's not the whole plan, is it?" Chikusa asked, now more awake.

"No, that's just the tip of the iceberg," Daniella smiled at the wisdom of the young man in front of her. "Mai, Nana, how are the tests coming along?"

"Mammon would have more information," Nana nodded to the miser Mist. "Mammon, do you know if the tests are almost completed on Nono?"

"Yes," Mammon stated flatly. "It's not good. It looks like he's got a Flame related disease that is showing up on the regular tests as All-Timers. It isn't curable, but Shamal says it's treatable, but he can't do much. Nono will have to step down within the next few weeks."

Xanxus scowled, "Nonna, you think you could temporarily run the Famiglia, until we get Tsuna up to snuff?"

"I will do my best, Xanxus," Daniella bowed her head slightly in her adopted grandson's direction.

* * *

That night at the school...

Iemitsu watched discreetly as the Varia, Nana, Tsuna, Reborn, Tsuna's Guardians, and the rest of the tag-a-longs from the Hibari Compound made it to the meeting spot to speak with the Cervello. He was very upset when the listening devices that he'd planted picked up that there would be no Ring Battle, due to Nono's health. Apparently, Nono's decision making skills were impaired and it would be impossible for Xanxus to become the Decimo, as he wasn't of Primo's bloodline.

That was when he stepped out of the shadows, in his beach-bum wear, and began to speak to the Cervello and the rest of the group present, "There will be Ring Battles to prove that Tsuna is strong enough to take over the Vongola, or their will be others that will challenge his claim and he will die!"

"Bakamitsu, stop being overly dramatic. Xanxus already supports Tsuna as Decimo," Reborn scoffed.

"But..."

"No butts, except yours getting fired," Daniella glared down at Iemitsu. "As interim head of the Vongola Famiglia, I am firing you from your position as Head of CEDEF operations."

"What?! You can't do that! CEDEF needs me!"

"No, they do not. The new head of CEDEF is Lal Mirch. She at least will be a competent leader and has experience," Daniella scoffed at Iemitsu's attempt at a rebuttal.

"There is no..." Iemitsu began again.

"Nana-chan, why don't you call our law-loving friends?" Daniella asked-ordered.

"But of course, Ottavo," Nana bowed to the older woman. "I request the presence of Lord Bermuda von Vichtenstein and Jager, at their earliest convenience, please."

A clap of thunder and a tear in the fabric of reality appeared. Out of the tear, came two terrifying figures...

"A pleasure, as always, Lady Nana. We do so love how you phrase your requests for our presence," Lord Bermuda smirked. "What may we do for you today?"

Just the fact that his Nana knew the Vindice, was enough for him to pale in shock and horror, as he backpedaled a bit, tripped over a piece of rubbish, and made himself fall, seat first, into a garbage can.

"Reborn?" Nana motioned to the Arcobaleno. Reborn moved forward, quickly handing the Vindice a tape recording, as well as a file full of evidence.

"This is all of the claims of wrong-doing, documentation of falsified documents, and Flame corruption cases that one Flame user has caused," Reborn stated as he handed the folder to Jager.

Jager quickly flipped through the folder, turned to Lord Bermuda, who nodded his assent. Jager quickly wrapped Vindice Flame suppressant chains around both Iemitsu and the trash can, before stating, "Iemitsu Sawada, you are under arrest for multiple infractions, including the attempted sealing of your son, Nanashi Tsuna. We will be reviewing the evidence, but the likelihood that you will be found innocent is infinitesimal. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"Nanashi? You'd rather have no name than mine?" Iemitsu gaped at his ex-wife, and son, in shock.

"In that case, we bid you farewell, Lady Nana, Ottavo," Lord Bermuda gently inclined his head.

"Lord Bermuda," Nana stayed his leaving, momentarily. "Now that Ottavo is acting head, we should be able to locate Talbot shortly. It shouldn't be much longer before we can begin."

"I look forward to that day, Lady Nana," Lord Bermuda nodded a second time, and the two Vindice, plus a babbling and pleading prisoner, left.


	50. A Fluffy Mess

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: I'm back! And I'm not sure how exactly it's going to play out. I mean, we have Spanner, Enma & Simon, Byakuran, Talbot, and Checkerface to go... So, I suppose I should get on with it. Thank you to all my readers: reviewers, favorites, and followers!

* * *

 **Chapter 50: A Fluffy Mess**

* * *

Tsuna was glad that his biological father had been taken away by the Vindice, but he wasn't exactly sure where his family was headed. They were closer knit than most would believe. Nonna had had to go back to Italy with Xanxus and the Varia yesterday. They had taken Nono with them, and it wasn't exactly smooth goings, once Nono had found out what they had done...

 _*Flashback*_

"Where the hell am I?!" Nono growled out angrily, "Mother, where the devil have you been and why are you here?! Wherever here is?!"

"Timoteo, you should have noticed that you are in green hospital scrubs. And did I raise you to speak that way to your mother?" Daniella raised a brow at her son, while tapping her foot and crossing her arms over her purple dress-suit.

"But mother, I..."

"You haven't been feeling well for a while now, and you didn't bother to tell me! I don't want to hear any excuses!" Daniella was in a furious rage.

"But mother..."

"Timoteo. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" Nonna glared benevolently down at him. Her eyes flashing a promise of pain.

"Yes, mother," Timoteo grumbled.

 _*End Flashback_ *

It had taken a few of those arguments to get Nono to settle down and listen to his mother. Tsuna knew that if he ever acted that way to his mother... Well, repercussions would be the least of his worries if Reborn found out.

It was with a homework cluttered mind, and a slight headache, that caused him to walk home without his group of friends. Strangely enough, he didn't notice that there was no chatter around him, as he was too deep in thought. He was so deeply in thought, that he missed the fact that a plume of pink smoke was heading right towards him, until it actually hit him.

*POOF!*

"Lambo must have found where Mama hid his Bazooka..." Tsuna sighed as he sat up, only to hit his head on the top of a wooden casket. Wait... Casket! He was buried alive?! "HELP!"

"Hang on, Tenth!"

The voice was deeper than he remembered, but it sounded familiar. He waited until the last board was pried back, to come face-to-face with... "Hayato? What is going on?"

"Tsuna, you died..." Hayato began to sob. "The Millefiore got you... Tsuna, kill Shoichi Irie, because he..."

And that was when Hayato *POOFED* into his younger self, "Tenth? Where are we? Why are you in a coffin?"

"What the hell are you two doing out in the open?" a female voice grumbled at both of them. "Get under the cover of the trees, quickly."

"Who are you?" Tsuna blinked in confusion, not recognizing the voice.

"Get into the tree line, before they get here. I'm sure they'll have noticed you by now," a voice barked an order at them as they grabbed Hayato and dragged him into the treeline.

"Let go of me! Who would have noticed us?" Hayato frowned, "And just who the hell are you, old man?"

"Lal. Now get moving, maggots!" the voice huffed angrily at them.

Tsuna recognized the name his mother and Colonello had briefly mentioned, and dragged Hayato into the behind him, following Lal, "Hayato, she's a girl. Lal Mirch, if you're here, then what about Colonello, Reborn, Tsuyoshi, Mama, and the others?"

"The rest of the Arcobaleno are dead. Tsuyoshi was tortured to death, and your mother was taken hostage and killed by the leader of the Millefiore, Byakuran," Lal Mirch dropped the information on their heads promptly. "Shamal was taken out as he flew over to Italy, to rescue Nana. The Varia are trying to keep the Iron Fort open, but they aren't making any head-way."

Tsuna's eyes widened in horror and shock. All of his mother's Guardians were dead. Most of his family... "What about Nonna and Mai?"

"Ottavo passed away many years ago. I don't know this Mai person," Lal stated softly. " Quiet now."

"Why?" Hayato scowled at the adult.

"Because we're here!" someone chuckled as they appeared out of the tree line and attacked them!

"Damn robots!" Lal hissed angrily.

* * *

 _9 years and 10 months before..._

Of course, Tsuna disappeared! Nana growled to herself as she tried to remember what the plot was. Her memory was getting fuzzier. She hadn't noticed it, at first, but over the last few years, her memories of the possible future Tsuna had were slipping away. It wasn't the best surprise, but at least it meant that she was changing things. Luckily, she had written down key-points to help herself, just in case of this eventuality.

Tsuyoshi frowned as he noticed Nana muttering under her breathe as she sorted through a small notebook, filled with what looked like gibberish, but from what he could gather from Nana, it was in code, "Nana?"

"It's not the red head. It's not the jeweler. Maybe Hat-man... Or..." Nana face-palmed, "I can't believe I forgot! It's Marshmallow-boy!"

"Marshmallow-boy?" Tsuyoshi blinked in confusion at her.

"Tsuna, his friends, and Guardians will return in a while. We just need to cover for them and make sure we don't get hit by the Ten Year Bazooka," Nana agreed.

"Nana! Look out!" Tsuyoshi tried to warn her, only to see her enveloped in pink smoke.

"Son of a..." Nana bit her lips so that she wouldn't curse, only to find herself paling as she woke up in a pile of dead bodies in a storage room. Her once clean jeans and blue panda shirt were now covered in dried blood and decay. Taking a few careful breaths in, she edged towards the only door in the room, only to have it open... She threw herself down on top of the pile, and held her breath, as another body was thrown into the room.

"You think the Boss has the Sky-brat yet?" one man asked in a wheezing, high-pitched voice.

"No, but the Leader will get him shortly," the other man replied in a calm, capable manner.

Nana could just pick out their shadows, when she realized that the calmer man's voice was an older Mukuro, under an illusion. If she was 9 years and 10 months into the future... then she was inside Byakuran's lair! She needed to get out of here, alive, and without Byakuran finding out all of her secrets... or the future, as she knew it, would be sunk! She mentally cursed Lambo's Bazooka and Shoichi for sending her here, this was one of her nightmares come to life! She could only hope that Mukuro would help her when he recognized her.

Of course, she didn't know or suspect that she was in an alternate reality, and that meant that Mukuro might not know or help her. She was in for a rude awakening, she just didn't know it yet.


	51. Doppelgangers

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: I had to find the Future Arc episode to re-watch, before I could write this chapter. I couldn't remember everything that happened! So, just to be clear, this is going to be about what happens at the main base of the Millefiore in Italy, where Byakuran is based out of, and Mukuro is spying. I might have a few cut-scenes going on about Tsuna and the rest of the time-travel crew (later on), but I think it will be better if I focus on the part that wasn't covered in the anime story. After all, this is a different Nana, and she may not even escape Byakuran's lair. I will try to write tomorrow, but that may get put on hold for some other work issues. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and favoriting!

* * *

 **Chapter 51: Doppelgangers**

* * *

Nana was careful, as she noted that the door had been closed behind the two men, but it was unlocked. After all, why would they need to lock a room that they were using for body disposal?

She picked her footing carefully, as she finally made it to the edge of the gore-pit, and listened at the door for any footsteps. She heard some that were echoing down the hallway, but she wasn't sure that there were more than one set of feet. She looked under the door to watch for shadows, and when she didn't see any, she gently turned the handle of the door. It opened with a small audible *click.*

As she inched open the door, she was stopped as she saw violet-blue eyes staring straight into her own, "..."

"And what do you think you're doing in here?" Mukuro, in disguise, glared at her, a hint of red flashing in his right eye.

"I got hit by the 10 year bazooka, being aimed by Shoichi," Nana stated softly. "Mukuro, what is going on?"

"My name is Lippi. Leonardo Lippi," the violet-blue eyes delved into her own.

"You may be Leo on the outside, but I can see through your illusions, just like my son can. You know this already, why are you acting this way, Muk..." Nana's eyes widened as *Leo* put a hand over her mouth and glared at her.

"My name is Leo. Got it? I don't know you or your son..."

"Tsuna," Nana yanked his hand down. "You do know him, Rokudo Mukuro. Don't you dare deny..." Nana stopped talking as she truly looked at this Mukuro. "This isn't Tsuna's future. It's an alternate timeline. You really don't know me. Or you do, but I'm not the one you remember. You probably knew the air-head version... And you're going to want proof."

"You seem to have a semi-decent grasp on the situation."

"Okay, that might be a bit difficult, but I do have information that may help you and the others. Information that no one in this time has," Nana stated. "Try looking in my mind, if you can, but be careful. I don't know what the younger version of you and Viper did to protect my mind from Mists."

"Viper? You..." Mukuro scowled, "Our Mama wouldn't know..."

"About the Mafia? About the Arcobaleno? Tsuna being Decimo? If you can get past my mind barriers, you can see for yourself that I'm telling you the truth. Did you know that Chrome is your biological half-sister?" Nana stated quickly.

Mukuro-Leo glared at her, and hid her using Illusions, "Follow me. We will discuss this later."

"Agreed," Nana quickly whispered out.

"Stay close to me, and if you try anything..." Mukuro scowled.

"Understood," Nana held up her hands in surrender. This definitely wasn't her protective adoptive son, but a very suspicious, battle weary spy.

* * *

It took a while, but they quickly made it to a broom closet.

Nana raised an eyebrow at the location, but it did seem to have a few extra white coats and Nana did need to change, as her clothes were still covered in rotting flesh and other less pleasant things. After changing, Mukuro led her into a room that was further away from the body disposal room.

"Explain," Mukuro hissed out.

"I'm formerly Sawada Nana, but I got divorced form Iemitsu. I go by Nanashi Nana. My son goes by Nanashi Tsuna. I woke up in Nana's body after Iemitsu sent some people to assassinate Tsuna and me when Tsuna was about four or five. I have no idea who I was, but I have information that you need to know," Nana quickly admitted to everything as fast as she could. "I changed the timeline for the better. Shamal, Mammon, and Fon saved you, Chikusa, and Ken from the Estraneo. You never ended up in the Vindice. I actually have a deal with them in regards to getting back at Checkerface. I helped raise you alongside Tsuna..."

"Stop your prattling. What is the information?" Mukuro ordered darkly.

"My version of Tsuna is here, in your time. His Guardians, possibly yourself, are on their way. They will be able to tackle Shoichi's ruse with semi-relative ease. Then, Tsuna will defeat Byakuran. Then everyone will go back home. Your timeline will be safe," Nana quickly gave him the information.

"When I leave this afternoon, for Japan, you will be joining me. I do not trust you," Mukuro scowled.

"I understand. I promise, that I will not cause you any trouble, if I can help it..."

"You better not," Mukuro snorted, his glare deadlier than Nana had ever seen it before.

Then again, this wasn't her Mukuro. This was a Vindice trapped Mukuro, in Lippi Leo's body. This was not what Nana had signed up for, but she hadn't signed up to go to the future, either. For now, she was stuck, being Mukuro/Leo's prisoner. At least he was older than her Mukuro, and wasn't a complete doppelganger. If he had been, when she got back, she wouldn't have ever been able to look at Mukuro the same.


	52. Flight of the Spy & Sky

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Okay, so I lost track of my days, again. So, it's not today that I won't be able to post, it's tomorrow. So, I am going to try posting two chapters today. Not sure I'll have time, or be able to, but I am going to try to post one this morning and one in the afternoon. Wish me luck, as I wish you a happy reading time!

* * *

 **Chapter 52: Flight of the Spy & Sky**

* * *

Leo/Mukuro wasn't happy about his forced tag-a-long, but if what she was saying was true, then he needed to contact Hibari, and get them both to Japan, quickly.

It had been perfect timing that had gotten him this far, into Millefiore territory, enough to take over Lippi Leonardo's mind and infiltrate their camp. It had been very fortuitous that Byakuran had sent Leo out for Marshmallows, about a month ago, and that was when Mukuro got a hold on the fast-rising lieutenant. Who would have thought that Leo was the only one who knew about Byakuran's sweet tooth?

Of course, now he had to drag this *Nana* with him. At least she wasn't the same as the Decimo's idiotic mother had been, but it was still a hindrance. Leo/Mukuro scowled as he was forced to smile Leo's oblivious grin, yet again, as he passed by two more guards. He now had all of the schematics and the basic patterns of the base. He finally had enough information for the Varia to start their attack.

Nanashi Nana, was very quiet as she traveled next to him, under his cloak of Mist Flames. Of course, it was strange that she had seen through his illusions. He had tried to pry into her mind, and he had found Flames that were definitely his and Mammon's. She was at least telling the truth about the fact that he and Mammon had protected her mind. It was just a matter of getting behind those defenses. Around Mammon's, at least, as he could clearly get past his own Flames... He just didn't have the time to do it right now. This information was sensitive and could expire in a day or so. Nanashi Nana's mind could wait.

He barely made a note to mentally greet people as he was lost in thought, but he made sure to make it look like he was following the mission Byakuran sent him out to do. After all, Byakuran sent him to Japan. To see Shoichi. It was the perfect ruse to attack the scientist, before he caused the end of them all...

"Can I talk to you without others hearing?" Nana whispered so softly that he barely heard it.

He nodded minutely, curious about what the woman was saying.

"Okay. We're in Italy, right?" Nana waited until he confirmed with another quick nod. "And Byakuran just sent you to Japan to give Sho-chan a message?"

Mukuro grew annoyed with these questions and put himself under Mist Flames too, "Why do you need to know this?"

"Because, if we're going to Namimori, then we need to make sure that the Italy side is prepared. He will be making a trip to Japan, shortly after you do. I'm not sure if he's aware that you've infiltrated, yet, but he will find out in Japan. If you can, distract him with Marshmallows, he has a weird obsession with them," Nana whispered.

"Is that why I've had to go on Marshmallow runs several times a day?" Mukuro rolled his eyes.

"Also, when my version of you gets your memories, once we return, you need to know that Byakuran in my time won't be like this one. He won't be a megalomaniac, just a Marshmallow maniac," Nana told him quickly.

"Why are you telling me this, now?" Mukuro scoffed.

"Because in my timeline... you're one of my adopted children," Nana stated quietly.

Mukuro stared at her in shock. Someone had adopted him?

"Ken, Chikusa, I-Pin, Chrome, Lambo, & Basil. And those are just the official ones," Nana informed him. "As far as I'm concerned, we're Family. Our Family motto is Family over Famiglia."

"You're part of the Mafia? Tsuna wouldn't let you be..."

"I knew before Tsuna did. I don't remember anything before Tsuna was 4. There was an assassination attempt. Sawada Nana ended up in the hospital, and I woke up in her body. I don't remember who I was before, just that I was someone else and knew the basic layout of Tsuna's future. It took me a bit to come to terms with it, but I'd like to think that I made the best of it and that Tsuna is better off, since he was never sealed. You are better off, for being extracted early from the Estraneo. Hayato isn't sick at the sight of Bianchi. Lambo is no longer the *Most Annoying Hitman* in the world. Takashi was never depressed to the point that he tried to kill himself. Kyoya isn't alone. He accepts help and Family. Xanxus still has Nonna and less anger issues. He was freed earlier... Things are different, and I'd like to hope, a bit better," Nana blurted out everything that she was thinking.

"Quiet. You're going to have to pretend to be in deep conversation or fixation with me, or the cameras will pick us up," Mukuro scowled, but it eased a bit when she nodded in understanding, only to freeze when she opened her mouth.

"Isn't Leo supposed to be into Byakuran, not women?" she asked curiously.

Mukuro blanched, his mouth dry, "What?"

"I'm just trying to figure out what would appear to be the best way to appear on camera. Lovers or romantic interest is out, if that is the case. We could be talking about your love-life as if we are best friends and gossiping, or we could claim familial relations catching up. What works for you?"

Mukuro took a deep breath of air to attempt to calm himself, "Friends. Definitely, friends. We will never speak of this again, after this."

"Unless you bring it up, I promise not to," Nana placed a hand on his shoulder, convincingly.

"Lovely," Mukuro grumbled and pouted as he knew it would appear that Nana was teasing him about his love-life, or lack there-of. She was a relatively good little actress, if not for her nervous glances towards his eyes, once in a while.

Thankfully, they had made it to one of Byakuran's private jets and were able to drop the act. However, Nana pointed to her eyes, her right ear, and then spun her finger around the area. Mukuro knew that meant, check for listening devices and cameras.

"There's one in the cockpit," Mukuro responded grumpily.

"Are you going to inform Fran?" Nana asked softly.

"Yes," Mukuro grumbled, but he was happy that they were safe, especially, if this woman was no where near Byakuran when everything went down.

* * *

It wasn't until they were halfway to Japan, that Mukuro realized something, "You're a Sky."

"Yes, I am," Nana smiled at Mukuro in an amused manner.

"Tsuna's Mama was a Sky?" Mukuro gaped in surprise.


	53. Spanner Time

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Okay, guys, I hate to tell you this, but I had bought the entire series of KHR (they were packaged in 5 separate boxes), and when I went to put in the second DVD of second box set, it wouldn't play. I opened all of my other seasons, and to my horror, all of the discs were partially melted. I don't remember when I bought the series, but I just put in an order for the complete series. Wish me luck that these discs aren't melted too. If they are, I'm going to be sad, because I couldn't find a digital version to purchase.

If you guys see something I write that doesn't fit with what happened in the Future Arc... I apologize, but until I get a working DVD, I'm relying on you guys and Wikipedia to remind me what happened. FYI: I refuse to use Crunchyroll, as I have had a terrible experience with their poor customer service. Thankfully, took care of that issue for me.

2 lessons: A) Never forget to check and open up a DVD when it is coming from another area, country, or store (I've had a bad one form Target, once.). B) Always use when dealing with companies, as it can save you money.

 **Chapter 53: Spanner Time**

Nana groaned as they had a bumpy touch-down on the tarmac. Landings and take-offs were always the worst. Of course, Nana knew that at some point that she'd have to go to the Shoichi's base, but she didn't think it would have to be right away!

She hurried, quietly, behind Mukuro/Leo as they exited the plane, and quickly entered a small vehicle, "It's safe to talk again."

"Okay, so we're going to the base Spanner and Shoichi are at, right?" Nana asked as she racked her brains to remember the name of the base.

"Merone Base, yes. Why?"

"I need you to leave me with Spanner or take me directly to Shoichi. The less contact I have with Byakuran, the safer we all are," Nana groaned in worry.

"You'll have to deal with the Cervello," Mukuro warned.

"Just be careful when you send squad 11 after Chrome. That's when Byakuran outs you as yourself," Nana told the spy. "By the way, were you able to get the info to Squallo?"

"Yes. I dropped it into his dream last night," Mukuro sighed. "Now, does that mean that I leave you with Spanner or Shoichi?"

"Either," Nana replied.

"Very well, but make sure they keep you out of sight. I don't know why you want to see either of them, though," Mukuro scowled.

"Shoichi is on our side, as is Spanner. Think of them as double agents, undercover for the Vongola," Nana yawned as she leaned back in the seat, while Mukuro drove to from the Tokyo airport, to the Merone Base.

* * *

Nana hadn't counted on falling asleep on such a short drive, but she woke up to being carried through a door in Mukuro/Leo's arms, "Muk-Leo?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm not sure if I can trust Shoichi or Spanner, but if you trust them..." Mukuro frowned.

"Protect Chrome as best you can, okay? I don't want you to worry, but she will make it out of this, alive, if not a bit battered," Nana told him as he gently set her feet down on the ground.

"But she will survive?" Mukuro questioned Nana.

"Yes. Tsuna will do everything in his power to protect her. She is his sister, after all," Nana smiled sadly at Mukuro/Leo, but she hugged him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"You're saying goodbye to me, because you know I will protect what is mine, and Chrome is mine," Mukuro/Leo chuckled sadly.

"Kuro-kun," Nana chuckled in fondness at the Mist.

"Quiet, now. I'll leave you with Shoichi. I don't know where Spanner hides himself, but I have a message to deliver, after all..." Mukuro sighed.

"Thank you, Leo..."

"Oh, don't thank me just yet, princess. I don't believe all of your story, but the question is, will Shoichi believe you at all?" Mukuro/Leo smirked arrogantly.

"Truthfully, I have no idea, but I have to try," Nana replied doubtfully.

"Oi! Lippi! Welcome back! Want a sucker?"

"..." Mukuro/Leo rolled their eyes. "Maybe you should stay with Spanner, instead. Less Cervello, and all," he grumbled. "Spanner, here's a new assistant for you. Knows absolutely nothing, but you've worked with less. Good luck!"

"What?!" Spanner and Nana both eyed each other up in surprise and suspicion.

Of course, the surprise didn't last long, as Mukuro disappeared as he headed off to deliver Byakuran's message to Shoichi, "So, I'm Nana."

"Spanner. Want a sucker?" he sighed as he held one out to her.

"It won't kill me, will it?" Nana asked curiously.

"Um... Maybe? Depends on how much caffeine and things you can handle," Spanner blinked in surprise.

"In that case, I'll pass. I'm not sure I can take anything stronger than a good cup of tea," Nana laughed nervously.

"Okay, more for me! I'll make you a cup, once we get back to our room," Spanner shrugged and walked off, she quickly dogged his heals as to not get lost in the twists and turns of the tunnels.

* * *

*Our Room?* Nana had been a bit worried since Spanner let that phrase drop. She hoped that he hadn't meant to do a double entendre, because if he had... Well, he best be thankful that none of her Guardians were around. She was sure that Mai, Reborn, Tsuyoshi, and Fon would take it as a grave slight to her honor.

Actually, the more that she thought about it... The odder her thoughts became, as they walked further, and further, and further down the hallways. She first thought of what Fon would do in her situation, then Tsuyoshi, Reborn, Mai, Colonello, Skull, and even Shamal.

Fon would serenely glare until Spanner cracked. Tsuyoshi would glare death at Spanner and be intimidating while cutting up some delicious sushi. Reborn would shoot him, point blank. Mai would kick or electrocute him to death. Colonello would glare and demand that he do 100 push-ups or some other form of exercise. Skull would flat out ask him what he meant, and would be laughing while Spanner sputtered and blushed. Shamal would simply tell him that he didn't swing that way.

Nana missed them. She missed her Guardians. Her kids. She missed being in her time, "Spanner, can you send me back?"

"..." Spanner cocked his head to the side.

"Back where?"

"My timeline," Nana smiled gently at the young man, which made him very nervous.

"You came from the past," Spanner blinked in surprise.

"Yes, now that we have that out of the way, how about it? It won't go well if Byakuran learns about me," Nana told the now nervous inventor.

"But..."

"Between you and Shoichi, it should be possible, Spanner," Nana tried to butter up to his ego.

"I know that, but Shoichi is watched 24-7 by the Cervello. I've never seen them leave his side, except to use the bathroom..."

"There you go! A meeting place! It's a bit awkward, but you can at least get info from him!" Nana clapped enthusiastically.

"You do realize that you need a change of clothes, right?" Spanner blushed as he saw the outline of her bra through the lab-coat she had pilfered with Mukuro's help, earlier.

"Do you have some extras?" Nana asked sweetly.

"Um, yeah..." Spanner gulped and raced through his room to grab her a pair of jeans and a ripped purple t-shirt.


	54. The Times, They Are A Changin'

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Anyone else had Fanfic .net delete words if they were about companies or other things? I swear someone is taking out things from my writing. I was trying to type "pay-pal" (take out the hyphen), but we'll see if they catch it this time. Rather annoying that they do that, even if it is just in my quick notes.

deathgeonous, thank you for reviewing! It often takes a lot of courage to write a review and it's nice to know that people, like you, care. So thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

D C JoKeR H S, thank you for your reviews, and your help at updating my knowledge of American Slang. I will admit to not knowing what you were talking about... until I looked up the word. So, thank you for expanding my horizons! Your reviews are always so enthusiastic and make me smile.

Jucca, I just have to single you out. But, thank you SOOOO MUCH! I totally forgot about Spanner's jumpsuit! I was laughing, because your review sparked a little bit of my memory of the show! Thanks again for your help and understanding!

To the rest of you, thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! Now, on with the chapter! Oh, and I'm not a Bob Dylan fan, but I was listening to Flogging Molly's version of the song while typing this... My husband is an Irish music fan, as am I.

* * *

 **Chapter 54: The Times, They Are A Changin'**

* * *

Nana looked like she was drowning, in Spanner's spare shirt, but you never know when that can come in handy... It definitely made her look younger, but if she was going to work with Spanner to find her family and getting back home before Byakuran noted her presence, then she was going to have to help things along a bit.

* * *

Of course, it didn't help that Shoichi had contacted Spanner to notify him about the intruders in the Base, and to send out his robots. When Shoichi caught sight of her, he did a slight double-take, and began to clutch his stomach.

"Sho-chan, do you need some peppermint tea? It's known to help with upset stomachs," Nana clearly couldn't help herself, as she spoke in English.

Shoichi paled further, she knew him by sight and name. That woman was Sawada Tsuna's mother, from the past, and she called him *Sho-chan* just like his mama did. Oh, hell no! Younger him had screwed up, majorly! He managed to gain a moment of poise, before responding in English, "I'll take that under advisement, Ma'am."

"If that doesn't work, try a bit of ginger or ginger-ale," Nana assured him, gently. "Just don't eat any marshmallows, that could make it worse."

Shoichi blinked in surprise. She was talking to him in code, while giving him real advice, "Thank you, I won't. This your new assistant, Spanner?"

"Yeah, she's pretty great, right? She's been making sure I don't forget to eat or drink and what-not. How you holding up, Sho-chan?" Spanner raised an eyebrow.

"I'm holding up all right. Just send the robots to check out the intruders," Shoichi grumbled, as he turned off the video-com.

* * *

"Do we need to worry about Sho-chan?" Nana asked Spanner curiously.

"Not right now. We need to focus on making sure that we get you out of here, safely. I'm just not sure how we can get to Sho-chan, with these intruders..."

"The intruders are the past version of the tenth generation of Vongola. If you help them, you and Sho-chan can win," Nana told him flatly.

"..." Spanner blinked in surprise.

"Did I mention that Tsuna has great control of his flames, to the point that he can easily defeat your robots?" Nana had figured that he might be more of a scientific mind, and watched Spanner as he quickly hurried about, sending the robots off to fight her son and the rest of the tenth generation.

It was a bit surprising when the cameras caught Tsuna and crew getting split-up, by Shoichi's base, of all things! Nana pursed her lips in annoyance, "You do realize that Byakuran will be here soon enough? Why all the drama?"

"This was Sho-chan's plan," Spanner shrugged. "I'm just the tech-guy."

Nana pinched her nose between her eyes, "Spanner, you are much more than a tech-guy. You really need to get a better view of yourself. Shoichi thinks of you as one of his best friends! He trusts you beyond what most people, in this time, do. Give yourself more credit!"

"..." Spanner blinked at her in surprise, "I've never thought of it like that."

"Well, start," Nana huffed in annoyance, before she noticed that the robot was attacking her son. It took everything she had not to hit Spanner for attacking her son, but instead, all she settled for was her eye twitching. "Spanner, if you get my son killed..."

Spanner looked to Nana and paled, "Noted."

"Wonderful. Now, when can we expect you to retrieve Tsuna and get this show on the road? Oh, and how is the Italy base? I heard that they were overtaken by the Varia-Vongola Alliance?" Nana smirked as Spanner blinked in surprise.

"Huh? What do you mean? The Varia-Vongola have taken over the Millefiore Italy Base? What about Byakuran?"

"Yes. Yes. And he should be on his way here, shortly," Nana grumbled, before she started watching Tsuna beat Spanner's robot.

"So, Sawada's going to give me more data to work with and less likely to get me killed, yeah?" Spanner sighed tiredly.

"Tsuna, yes. Vongola Decimo, yes. Sawada... no more," Nana replied with certainty.

"Why not Sawada?" Spanner blinked as he watched Tsuna crush his robot.

"I divorced Iemitsu. Tsuna wanted to change his name to match mine. Especially, after he tried to murder us both," Nana rubbed her forehead, tired of repeating the story.

"Ah. Makes sense," Spanner nodded in understanding. "I'll go grab your son and bring him back, yeah?"

"Sounds like a plan, Spanner," Nana agreed. "What should I do if anyone else shows up?"

"Be my assistant. Tell them I'll be back shortly," Spanner shrugged and jogged out into the moving base.

"Good luck," Nana sighed tiredly. She watched the cameras, only to find about half of them had been knocked out by Tsuna or his guardians. Nana smiled, that boy of her's was ready for this, more so than the one in the story had been. She just wasn't sure that she was ready for this.

* * *

Byakuran chuckled as he watched the hidden video-feed he had in Shoichi's base, of Shoichi's work-station area, "Times are really changing... Aren't they, Sho-chan?" Byakuran smirked as he eyed the woman in the purple shirt, "What are you doing there, little lady? What indeed?"


	55. The Sweetest of Plans, May Not Stand

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: So, I finally got a call and get a 2nd interview this Thursday. I'm more relieved and finally sleeping better, but I'm still a bit stressed out. I feel bad, because little things seem to set me off a lot quicker than they normally would, and I think my husband is getting the brunt of my emotions. I definitely need a few days off from work, but it doesn't look like that will happen anytime soon. Hopefully, more sleep will help. Wish me luck! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 55: The Sweetest of Plans, May Not Stand**

* * *

It didn't take long for Spanner to leave the room and go check up on his busted robot, but he left Nana alone in the secure room. She wanted to get up and pace, but knew that it wasn't that productive, so she began searching the entire room for something more. Like a kitchen, a fridge, a range...

She found a hotplate, that was probably used for Spanners experiments. There were plenty of bunsen burners, and she did manage to locate a few vegetables in a hidden fridge, that didn't look too bad or old. From there it was easy to find the wash-sink, and she scrubbed the items she needed to use, until they were clean.

Before Tsuna and Spanner returned, they could smell a delicious scent, that led them right to Spanner's secret lab, "What in the world?" Spanner blinked as he looked at the stir-fry Nana had managed to make for the three of them.

"Just in time, Tsu-kun, Spanner-san," Nana smiled as she waved a stirring spoon towards them both. "Ready to eat?"

* * *

Of course, Byakuran knew who the woman was, but why did Sho-chan bring her here? All she really could do well was cook and take care of youth. She was too oblivious to interfere in his Master Plan. After all, he would rule the world, as he had in every other alternate world. It was inevitable. The Mare Rings wouldn't let him down, and he wouldn't let them down.

"Here you are, sir," a man placed a tray in front of Byakuran.

He looked down at the slop and a bag of marshmallows. Then again, with the things his group tried to feed him... maybe he was in great need of a full-time chef! It would just be a bonus that he could torture Tsuna into believing that his mother enjoyed doing all of his cooking. Yes, that was a wonderfully, excellently, planned plan.

* * *

It didn't take long before both young men were scarfing down the stir-fry, and then Spanner threw Tsuna an ill-fitting jumpsuit. Tsuna sighed as he suffered the indignation, of being in the rather grungy looking green jumpsuit that matched Spanner's to a *T*. He looked at his mother, enviously. At least she didn't look like she was trying to pull off being a triplet with both the boys, but then again, at least he didn't look as much like a kid playing dress-up than she did.

"Right, Tsu-kun?" Nana asked him hopefully.

"What?" Tsuna blinked in surprise.

"I just asked you if you were planning to go find the others and get to Shoichi before Byakuran does?" Nana sighed.

"Yeah, I'm going to do that, Mama," Tsuna agreed quickly.

"Good, now, we have to remember that he doesn't know me as who I am now, but as the Nana you knew before the attempted assassination," Nana reminded Tsuna, just as the purple neck of the shirt slid down slightly on one of her shoulders.

"So, you're kind of like our secret weapon, right?" Tsuna asked hopefully.

"In a way, but we can't let him know what we know, or we could mess up time even quicker," Nana agreed.

"So, what exactly is the plan, then?" Spanner frowned as he bit into his lollipop.

"Find the others. Find Sho-chan. Take down the bad guy," Nana smiled at his jaw dropping. "You didn't really expect us to come here with more of a plan than that. After all, you of all people know that no blueprint survives the first attempt to make it into reality, without changes."

"Right..." Spanner looked from Tsuna to Nana, only to realize that this woman was using the old quote *The battle plan never survives the first battle* or was it a skirmish? He's have to ask Sho-chan, later. After they got Byakuran out of the way... He just couldn't believe that this woman had no plan on how to survive the marshmallow demon!

Tsuna looked right into Spanner's eyes and shrugged.

Oh dear, that meant that this was normal. Spanner's brain didn't know how much more it could take! However, if his brain couldn't take it, how could dear Sho-chan's stomach? It couldn't.

* * *

Byakuran called Leo into his office, in Tokyo, to ask, "Why did you send squad 11 out to attack Rokudo Chrome?"

"It was the closest squad, sir," Leo replied gently.

"Was it?" Byakuran glared at his subordinate, "You really would do anything for you little puppet, wouldn't you? Rokudo Mukuro."

"When did you figure it out?" Leo/Mukuro smirked.

"I've known for a while, I just thought that you'd be useful," Byakuran shrugged. "After all, the enemy I know is better than the enemy I don't."

With those words, Mukuro attacked Leo/Mukuro, and the body was destroyed, as well as the Mists' connection to the waking world.

* * *

End Note: I seriously wanted to write more, but I don't remember what happens after Tsuna meets Spanner and gets the jumpsuit. I know Mukuro/Leo dies or disappears, but that's about it. Please help refresh my memory and remind me what comes next in the regular story line? I do remember that they meet at Shoichi's lab and Byakuran enters the scene, and the Mare Games begin. I do know that things happen in-between, but my memory is faulty right now, and I still don't have my new DVD set. Please review to help me figure out if I should just skip over things that I can't remember, or if I should gather information from you guys to fill in the missing details.


	56. Training Plans & Reborn's Demands

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Wow! Just... Wow! I thank each and every one of you guys for your support, reviews, and help with my memory issues! The DVD still hasn't come in the mail, yet... but it did have to be shipped from overseas, so I expect it may come in the next week or so.

FANactic Writer: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter!

KitkatMoon: Last sentence? Sorry, I don't have the manga. The only thing I've seen was the Anime. Sadly, my copies were bad before I got them and now I have to wait until I get the new discs, so I'm going off of what I remember and trying to use wikia to fill in the blanks.

Jucca: I don't remember Tsuna doing VR, but I think you're right about the X-Burner being upgraded by Spanner tweaking Tsuna's gloves. I vaguely remember that, now. Thanks for jogging my memory! I did look it up on wikia, and you're right about the VR and the contacts!

GlassedGamer: Thank you! I'll have to check wikia, but I'm not really focused on what Tsuna does... As he is not the main character of this story. But I will look into Black Spell and find out more info. They may be included later on... For now, they're at the part with White Spell.

D C JoKeR H S: By the way, I love your screen-name! It makes me want to grab my husband's copy of Suicide Squad and re-watch it for the... um... I think it's the 20th time? Lol! Thanks, I will definitely be going on wikia today, just to write this chapter. Glad to have a friend who is across the pond! Hope your winter wasn't too severe. Thanks again!

* * *

 **Chapter 56: Training Plans & Reborn's Demands**

* * *

Spanner stopped grumbling, once he showed both his guests to a video screen, "Tsuna, you realize that your attack was unstable; that's why you fell into the water. May I see your gloves? I may be able to improve upon them... and help you perfect it."

Tsuna looked to his Mama, just to make sure that this was a good idea. His intuition said that it was okay, but he wanted to be absolutely certain. When she smiled at him, he knew... "Sure. Just don't blow them up, or Reborn and Leon might get upset with me."

"Spanner, what's happening to the rest of Tsuna's friends?" Nana asked curiously.

"Oh, Sho-chan called in White Spell to take care of them, but if they have anywhere near the same power as Tsuna, then they should be fine," Spanner mumbled as he examined the gloves, pouring over every detail.

* * *

After a few trials and errors, Spanner handed the gloves back to Tsuna, "We should be able to try them out soon..."

Gears began grinding and whirling through the walls. Nana didn't even realize that she'd said anything, "What in the World?!"

"It's the base's mechanism. It changes, like a puzzle box. It was Sho-chan's idea. I need to get a few more supplies, before we can test your modified gloves," Spanner stated, before leaving the room.

Tsuna didn't wait another second, and tried to gather his stuff to leave, only to find himself being sat on by Spanner's pet Mini-Mosca, "Mama, get this thing off of me!"

"Tsu-kun, that's Spanner's Mini-Mosca, and only he can control it. Besides, we need to wait for Spanner to return..."

Spanner returned, shortly, and tried to hold in his laughter at seeing Tsuna being sat on, by his pet Mosca, "A bit anxious, aren't we?" Spanner teased.

Tsuna glowered at him, even after Spanner got his pet Mosca to remove itself from Tsuna's body. Tsuna was about to try again, when Giannini and Reborn's faces appeared on one of Spanner's moniters.

"Oi! Dame-Tsuna..." Reborn began.

"Oi! Baka-Reborn!" Nana glared at the hitman as he attempted to address her son in a way that she had told him, repeatedly, not to do.

"Nana? What are you doing there?" Reborn frowned.

"Sho-chan from our time, must have misread or misfired the bazooka. He sent me to the Italy Millefiore Base, this time's Mukuro was kind enough to get me out of there before Byakuran found me. Now, try addressing my son the correct way," Nana chastised her Sun guardian.

Reborn took a deep breath, but he apologized, when he let it out, "Sorry, Tsuna. Now, you need to work on your X-Burner, if you get the chance, and it seems you have time now. So do it, now."

"Got it," Tsuna glared at Reborn for a second, before he smiled at the cursed hitman. "Glad to see you've found a way to get through the base's security."

"It is very temporary, Sawada-san!" Giannini yelped, "Um, Lady Nana?"

"Yes? What is it Giannini?" Nana asked him sweetly.

"You weren't supposed to be here..." Giannini squeaked out.

"I know. Someone messed up, but we're just going to have to live with it," Nana stated. "Now, Reborn, I want you to make sure that you survive this at all costs. Got it?"

"All costs?" Reborn chuckled, tugging down his fedora to cover his eyes. "It almost sounds like you care deeply, _il mio cielo_."

"Reborn, I'm your Sky. Not one of your conquests," Nana rolled her eyes. "Keep the Mafia Seduction Technique to yourself. Got it?"

"Got it," Reborn smirked in amusement, before turning on a smirking Tsuna. "Well, get to work on fixing your technique, brat!"

"Oh, and you should try these contacts, they should help you focus your intent better, inside a virtual reality system," Spanner handed Tsuna a contact lens case.

* * *

It didn't take very long for Shoichi to notice that someone was inside his computer system, and so, he decided that something must be done to seek out the internal computer interloper. He had to, even if it was one of his allies, because if he didn't... Byakuran would notice and kill him. It wouldn't matter how useful or amusing the white haired, marshmallow-loving, megalomaniac found him... He'd be dead. So it was with a smidgen of regret, that he hit the enter key on his keyboard. Sending out a virus into his own system, to purge it of the hackers.

Little did Shoichi know, that he'd sent the virus to attack Tsuna, head-on, inside the virtual reality space that Spanner had created to help him perfect his X-Burner. Tsuna would definitely get a great work-out today.

* * *

Byakuran smirked as he started his little commute to the Merone Base. After all, he was going to get to take out the Vongola Decimo, and get a new chef, all in one fell swoop! He could just imagine the things that a proper chef could do with the fluffy-white goodness of Marshmallows!


	57. Finding The Right Path

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: I'm very tired today, and I have a lot more to do today! One of the items on my list is to get this chapter written and posted today! Fingers, don't fail me now! And on with the thanking of the readers, reviewers, and followers!

Miss1Otaku: Thank you very much! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Also, Reborn is her Sun, so he's going to listen to her, but he isn't always going to fall "in-line" for everything, as he is still his own person. I'm still not sure who or if I'm going to pair Nana off with... If I do, the most likely are Fon, Reborn, or Tsuyoshi. As much as I like Skull, he's too much of a free spirit. As for Shamal... He's a womanizer, need I say more? I'm not pairing everyone off, it just isn't realistic. And I have no idea why I'm telling you all of this, except I think that my brain is trying to stall, so that I don't get this chapter up! Thanks again!

D C JoKeR H S: Thanks so much! Glad your winter wasn't too bad! Quick question, I know you keep spelling "tone" (like a musical tone), when what I believe you're trying to say is "ton" (a large amount or a lot)... Is it the same thing as when Americans spell "Color" and the English spell it "Colour"? I'm just a bit curious... Hope you have a great day!

* * *

 **Chapter 57: Finding The Right Path**

* * *

Tsuna stumbled a bit as he exited the V.R. state he'd been in. His brain felt like it was overused and would have passed out onto the floor, if Nana and Spanner hadn't caught him.

It did take a short matter of time to rouse Tsuna from his faint, especially when Spanner dumped cold water on the younger boy's face...

"HAAIIIIIII!" Tsuna was awake.

"Tsu-kun, what happened? Are you alright?" Nana frowned.

"I'm fine, Mama. Some of those monsters were pretty wicked, Spanner-san. You might want to tone the kill-ratio down for next time. I nearly didn't defeat the boss monster," Tsuna sighed tiredly.

"Boss Monster?" Spanner blinked in confusion, "Tsuna, there wasn't a Boss Monster. There weren't supposed to be any monsters at all!"

"..." Tsuna blinked in surprise, before staring at Spanner in disbelief.

And that was when the Base's mechanism began to move, yet again. This time, it moved so that they could get out of their little hidey-hole. Tsuna was as ready as they could get him, unfortunately, they also had two unwelcome guests trying to find Spanner inside the base. Spanner groaned in annoyance, "Gingerbread and Iris appear to suspect me of harboring you, Tsuna. I need to further adjust those contacts... If you would, Tsuna?"

"Um... Sure?" Tsuna took out the contacts and handed them to Spanner. Of course, that's also when the Base decided to change, again.

Grinding, growling, and clunking, the base finished it's next change.

"Tsuna!" Reborn scowled as he reappeared on the monitor, yet again. "Do you have any idea what could be keeping us in the future?"

"I'm not sure, Reborn. It may be some type of machine or device?" Tsuna frowned thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure, but the machine making you stay here, may be that circular structure that Sho-chan built and has in his lab," Spanner shrugged, making his hair flip out and his lollipop bob like a floating fishing lure.

"Wait, there's a circle machine, and you're saying that Sho-chan created it?" Nana blinked in surprise. She really didn't remember this part of the story. Maybe her memories of her story knowledge were completely disappearing?! She could see it becoming a big issue, potentially.

"Um, yeah. I think so," Spanner shrugged, only to hear a rap upon his door... "Shit!"

"Spanner! Open up!" a deep female voice called out.

"That's Iris," Spanner scowled. "You two, get ready to fight our way out of here. Mini-Mosca, battle stations!"

"Spanner, knock knock!" a younger, child with orange hair grinned as he burst into the room, with Iris and the rest of her Death Squad barged into Spanner's secret room.

"How lovely to meet you, Vongola," Iris purred as she motioned for her men to attack!

Tsuna sprung into action, aided by the Mini-Mosca, and together they managed to beat-down the Death Squad, just enough to barely escape and make it out into a larger corridor, down a few halls, they also (seemingly) managed to knock out Gingerbread. Tsuna was carrying Nana on his back, and the Mini-Mosca was barely supporting Spanner.

Nana was a bit annoyed, by the fact that Tsuna wasn't letting her carry her own weight, "Tsu-kun, I can..."

"I know, Mama, but if what you told me is right, it's better that you save your strength, just in case," Tsuna told her, his eyes rimmed in orange.

"Very well, Tsu-kun," Nana sighed, but raised an eyebrow when he barely managed to out maneuver Gingerbread's weapon box attack. "You do realize that Sensei will not be impressed with me sitting this one on the sidelines..."

"I know, but there are extenuating circumstances," Tsuna responded, a bit annoyed with his mother questioning his judgement. He looked right at her, and saw her smile.

"That's my Tsu-kun! Standing up for what you believe in! Mama is so proud of you!" Nana grinned proudly at her son, before turning to Spanner, who was snickering quietly, "I'm proud of you, too, Spanner-kun! For doing what is right and following down the right path!"

Spanner blushed, clearly not used to praise coming from the female persuasion, "Thank you, Nana."

"Now, shall we... Look out Tsu-kun!" Nana screamed in horror, just as Tsuna took a tumble from avoiding one of Iris' box weapons. She rolled out of the Tsuna's reach, and a few feet away, closer to Spanner.

"That the best you got, Vongola?" Iris sneered and then they began their attack upon Tsuna, after she gave them a power boost. Tsuna defeated two, out of the four, Death Squad members... Who turned out to be Robots!

Gingerbread teamed up with Iris, and together, with the remaining two Death Squad members, they began to battle Tsuna and Spanner's Mini-Mosca furiously. Mini-Mosca managed to take down the two remaining Death Squad members, while Tsuna was struggling with Gingerbread and Iris...

"Done!" Spanner smirked, "Tsuna, catch!"

Tsuna looked up and barely caught the case with the new and improved contacts inside. He quickly forced them into his eyes, and let his flame rip, "Let's go... X-BURNER!"

Iris and Gingerbread never stood a chance, as Tsuna's X-Burner destroyed three rooms, and knocked them both out of play for the long-haul. Nana grinned and softly announced, "The Battle is over! Winners! Mini-Mosca and Tsuna!"

All three had a short laugh together, before they decided to keep moving and try to find Shoichi's machine, so that they could all go home.


	58. Phantoms & Haunting Eyes

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: I'm rather anxious and slight bit of a nervous wreck, due to having my 2nd interview today, but at least I look cute! I know, priorities, priorities! Which is why I'm speed typing this out right now! And yes, I did notice two errors in my last chapter that I need to fix. I'll do that if I have time, after writing and getting this chapter up.

D C JoKeR H S: Really?! They imply that the bits of hair over the ears are "bangs"? I always thought that it was "just hair" and the hair area in front of the ears are called sideburns... Well, mutton chops if you wear it like Wolverine aka Logan of the X-Men. But that's just what my mother taught me. At one point, besides being a teacher, she did cut hair. Okay, well, rolling on with the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 58: Phantoms & Haunting Eyes**

* * *

Nana looked on in a bit of confusion when a plant box weapon opened up right in front of them, blocking their path, only for Tsuna to burn right on through it with his Sky Flames! Her son was stronger than he would have been, if she hadn't altered things. She was really proud of him... "Tsuna, I don't think I tell you this often enough, but I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Mama," Tsuna smiled briefly at her, before putting his game face back on. "So, let's go save the others and get to that machine!"

"Right!" Spanner and Nana agreed in unison, as they all head onward! Tsuna carrying Nana on his back, once again, so that they could fly, and Spanner on the back of Mini-Mosca.

*Creek* *Grind* *Squeak*

"Sho-chan must be moving the mechanism to slow us down, again," Spanner frowned, not quite sure why his friend would do such a thing in the first place.

"I think we have bigger problems!" Nana informed both the boys, as she pointed to something coming up fast on their trail.

"It's a missile!" Spanner yelped in shock.

"Then, let's bump up the pace!" Tsuna flared a bit brighter.

"Tsuna, it's a heat seeking missile! That's not helping!" Nana informed him quickly.

"Okay, time for something different!" Spanner threw modified Flame shots at the mechanism, while Tsuna threw out some extra Flames to distract the missile.

"It worked!" Tsuna grinned, "You okay back there, Spanner?"

"Yeah, we're good!" Spanner gave Tsuna a thumbs up.

They hadn't gone much farther until they ran into the Phantom Knight, Genkishi.

"Your luck has just run out," Genkishi stated flatly. "Byakuran-sama shall have his wish to see the Vongola destroyed. As it is his will and I his disciple."

Nana blinked at the man, "Is it just me, Tsu-kun, or does he look a lot like Hibari, but with Mist Flames?"

"Activate Hell Ring!" Genkishi yelled.

"What are you doing?" Nana asked the young man, blinking her big brown-orange eyes at Genkishi.

"Mama, this is my battle. Spanner, keep her safe," Tsuna ordered.

"You got it, Tsuna!" Spanner agreed, as he watched Ginkishi attack Tsuna with his Hell Ring sword and armor.

Nana was clutching Spanner's hand, and Mini Mosca's arm, tighter with every blow that Tsuna took from Ginkishi.

Spanner grimaced, "Nana, please loosen your grip. You're maiming me and denting Mini-Mosca's metal."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Nana immediately released both the robot and the man, only to gasp in horror as she watched Tsuna get knocked back, hard by Genkishi. Her Flames were boiling, ready to come out at a moment's notice, just to make sure that her son was safe! Tsuna had asked her to stay out of this, but if this continued for much longer... Well, she wouldn't be held responsible for her actions.

And that moment was when Tsuna decided, "I'm going to win this with my dying will. I will protect my family. I will protect my friends. It's a promise."

It was that resolve, that unsettled Genkishi, enough that he saw the resemblance to another Sky, who wasn't Byakuran, that he respected above all others, "... Yuni."

It was then that Tsuna began a new form of attack, and began to absorb Genkishi's Flames. His strength grew, while Genkishi's weakened. Genkishi realized what was happening and began to try to enshroud Tsuna in Mist, but Tsuna caught on too quickly and yelled out, "X-BURNER!"

In short order, Tsuna had beaten Genkishi, but only just barely, and it had helped that Genkishi had been distracted by Tsuna's determined Sky gaze. They went through yet another hole in the wall that Tsuna had made, only to find, hidden in the wreckage, the round white machine that Spanner had told them about. The one that could get them home.

"Vongola, I see that you have arrived. As you can see, I clearly hold all of the cards. Your friends, are inside my tank," Shoichi smirked as he stepped out from behind some rubble and pointed over to a large tank that held all of Tsuna's friends and Guardians. "I sent you to the future in order to gain the Vongola Rings. If you hand over the Sky Ring in ten minutes, and I will spare the lives of your friends."

The Cervello watched Tsuna and Shoichi very closely. Biding their time, after all, it was their job to make sure that both ends of the bargain were followed through. They began to edge closer to the tank, ready to kill all of Tsuna's friends, when Shoichi reached out and stabbed both Cervello with two needles.

"Thank heavens that is over," Shoichi sighed and then clutched his stomach. "Tsuna, I'm on your side. I was part of the planning group, along with Future Tsuna and Future Hibari. We did this to distract Byakuran, so that we could train your past selves to beat Byakuran. I'm not sure how our next step went, as the Varia are attacking the Italy Millefiore base..."

"It was a success," Nana stated.

"You weren't supposed to be here, Nana-san," Shoichi bent over further as his stomach hurt.

"Aren't you going to let us out of here? If you really are on our side?" Hayato huffed angrily.

"Oh! Right! Right!" Shoichi chuckled, and with a few buttons, Tsuna's friends were released. "I'm so glad that you are all safe!"

"I want to slap you!" Hayato raged.

"I get to go first," Kyoya growled, his eyes flickering with killing intent.

"Enough!" Reborn stopped the potential battle from escalating, "Shoichi, what about Byakuran's power?"

"His power is triggered by certain events..." Shoichi began to explain, only to be interrupted by an incoming call from...

"VOOOOIIIII! Shitty scientist! We finished on our end! Did you do your part?!"

"Squallo!" Nana smiled happily, "How's Xan-kun, Bel-kun, Luss-chan, and Flan-kun?"

"They're fine! The brat is a bit upset that he didn't get rid of Rasiel, the first time..." Squallo was interrupted by another feed canceling out the current one.

"Sho-chan, I see you've betrayed me," it was Byakuran!

"You brought this on yourself, Byakuran. You know that this isn't right!" Shoichi argued, before his stomachache attacked him again.

"I'll get you, yet, Vongola," Byakuran smirked. "And when I come for you, your mother will be my Personal Marshmallow Chef!" Byakuran ended the transmission.

"VOOOOOIII! What the hell shitty scientist!"

"It was Byakuran, Squallo," Shoichi grumbled out. "Tell Xanxus that I'm sending them home, today."

"Got it! Voi!" Squallo hung up the video-phone.

"So, we can actually go back to our time?!" Tsuna grinned happily.

"Tsu-kun, you do realize that you will have to return, right?" Nana asked him gently.

"What?!" Tsuna gaped.

"You still have to defeat Byakuran," Nana shrugged.

Tsuna and his Guardians groaned, minus Kyoya, but they quickly all got into the machine that Shoichi quickly booted up and off they went, back to the future!

Of course, they didn't realize that they wouldn't be back home for very long...


	59. Back To The Present

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: I GOT THE JOB! WAHOO! Anyways, I am excited about that. Unfortunately, I may have a difficult weekend ahead of me, weather-wise, but I'm not counting on the conflicting weather reports in my area. They can't make up their minds. I hope we only get 2-4 inches of the evil white stuff (not marshmallows), instead of the 8-12. Thankfully, my husband is staying this weekend, so he can help me shovel... if I can ever get him out of bed. Wish me luck!

Miss1Otaku: Thanks! I just fixed the spelling error! I know that Reborn won't just turn over a new leaf, but he does plan to make sure to get her back, later on. I'm not sure how, just yet, but it will happen at some point. FYI: I do not really like snakes. But if you do, good for you! I know that they are also good for eating rodents that try to eat your crops.

D C JoKeR H S: Yes, I tried to make sure that he was in the last chapter, because it just proves that he's not out of the picture yet. That and I know he's one of your favorite characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 59: Back To The Present**

* * *

Tsuna sighed in relief, "Thank goodness that we are home."

"Don't count on it staying peaceful for long, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn hissed in Tsuna's ear.

Tsuna glared at Reborn, before replying sarcastically, "Thanks a lot for that karmic curse."

"Oh? Are you gaining a backbone, now?" Reborn smirked.

"If you want to play it that way..." Tsuna trailed off, slightly irritated. "May you live in interesting times, Reborn."

Reborn's Leon-gun was against Tsuna's head in a flash, "That was a curse."

"Fair is fair, Reborn," Tsuna gulped nervously.

"That may be, but I'm a hitman, Dame-Tsuna. We don't play fair," Reborn smirked. "Now, do 100 laps around Namimori."

* * *

The next day began as a normal day...

"Good morning everyone! Ready for school?" Takashi laughed happily, as he watched I-Pin chasing Lambo around the table...

"No good broccoli monster!" I-Pin yelled angrily, "No eat my breakfast!"

It was then, that Tsuna stumbled into the room, tripping over air, as usual, "I'm not injured. Thanks for teaching me how to fall properly, Sensei, Reborn."

"Here's all the bento boxes!" Nana smiled happily at her rowdy house, full of family and friends, "Kyo-kun already took off to make sure that the school is still standing."

"Great! We'll be heading out shortly, Mama," Tsuna smiled as he sat down at the table to eat his breakfast.

"Okay, just don't be late," Nana smiled and then frowned, when she noticed that Reborn was packing a lunch, as was Fon. "Guys?"

"Don't worry, Nana, we just have some errands to run today," Reborn smiled disarmingly, instantly putting Nana on edge.

"Reborn?"

"Don't worry, everything will be fine..."

"Don't bring Checkerface down on us too early," Nana told him, watching as he twitched at the name.

"Not a problem," Reborn glared at her for even mentioning that man's name.

* * *

Tsuna blinked as they stared at the slightly transformed school, "Hayato, why does Fon have a stand in front of the school with two people?"

"Hello! We're the new students, Hariyama Monta and Hariyama Himeko... but you can call me Hime. We're twins! Please take good care of us."

"I'm curious, how can you two be twins, when you don't look alike?" Tsuna asked.

"We're fraternal twins," Hime replied sweetly.

"Are we sure that they are related to Fon?" Chrome asked curiously.

"No, but we'd best be careful, just in case. Sensei is brilliant, who knows about these two," Tsuna cautioned.

* * *

It was lunch time, and Tsuna, Hayato, Takashi, and Ryohei decided to go to the rooftop to eat their lunch. Chrome, Ken, Chikusa, and Mukuro decided to eat under a shady tree near the entrance, to keep watch, just in case.

*POP!*

All three of Tsuna's Guardians dog-piled on top of him, "What gives, guys?!"

They point to a mark in the ground where Tsuna had been, Tsuna swore under his breath.

"I see that you picked up a few bad habits from Xanxus and Reborn, after all," Lal Mirch stood tall in her cursed form. "Yamamoto, Gokudera, Sasagawa, you all pass. Maggot, besides your swearing, you failed."

"Failed? Failed what?!" Tsuna blinked in confusion.

Lal started, punctuating each word with a slap across Tsuna's face, "Are you really suited to be Vongola Decimo?!"

"Are we fighting you or something?" Tsuna finally got her to back off a little, his face slightly swelling from Lal's slaps.

"No. As I'm a failed-Arcobaleno, I get to just watch you be tested by the others," Lal commented, before attacking Colonello, who appeared out of nowhere. It was a weapons-free fight. She defeated him in no time at all, and then told him, "Don't underestimate your opponents."

"Yes, Lal!" Colonello agreed, he wasn't chasing after Lal, for once. Nana had managed to get him to speak to Mai, and herself, and through talking to him, he had decided that he would stop actively pursuing Lal, as it hadn't gotten him very far. It was her turn to come to him, now. He hopped on top of his Eagle partner, and they took off into the air as he called out to the kids, "Meet me at Namimori Mountain, after school! Kora!"

"Don't underestimate Colonello, as he once took out 1375 enemy hitmen by himself and he is a combat expert," Reborn warned them. "I'm also a member of the Italian Bird Watching Society, and I kept count myself."

* * *

After school, Tsuna's Guardians all went to Namimori Mountain, while Chikusa, Ken, and Basil went to go pick up Lambo, Fuuta, and I-Pin, and once home, they would let Nana know what was going on.

"Welcome. I will be the judge of this competition," Lal Mirch stated authoritatively. "This is a trial battle. Only one of you and Tsuna will participate..."

"It should Extremely by me!" Ryohei frowned.

"I am Tsuna's right hand man! It clearly should be me!" Hayato glared at the Sun.

"I do not think..." Ryohei began.

"Guys, don't fight," Tsuna interjected.

"Exactly, you don't think!" Hayato interrupted.

"Enough!" Colonello shouted, stopping the fight, quickly. "This battle will be Gokudera and Tsuna. You only need to get this badge on my bandanna to pass this trial."

Hayato nodded to Tsuna, and got into a fighting position, "We got this, Tsuna-san."

"Ryohei, we may need your help after this. Hayato is being too cocky," Tsuna told his Sun softly.

"Understood, Tsuna," Ryohei nodded in understanding. He had trained under Colonello, already, after all.

* * *

"Mama! Mama! Reborn and Colonello took the rest of the kids to Namimori Mountain!" Ken informed her the moment that they all made it home.

"They all better come home in one piece," Nana scowled as she started to chop up a daikon radish, with extreme prejudice for their hot pot dinner. Reborn was now on Nana's *Naughty* list.


	60. Systems & Illusions

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: I am so sorry I couldn't post yesterday! I went home at lunch to let out the dog and eat, I got the dog part done, but I had to call work before I passed out from the pain. I was running a fever, and had extreme lower back pain. Luckily, I'm better today, but I think it's whatever I had at the in-laws get-together. Either the pickled watermelon rind (Which was not good & I'm not trying it again.), the dyed green homemade pickles (I think this may be the main culprit), or the o'gratin potatoes that tasted more like mac 'n' cheese. That or a combo of the three. Not doing it again.

D C JoKeR H S & Miss1Otaku: Thanks again for reviewing! I'm going to try to put out 2 chapters today, but we'll have to see how it goes. I had to shovel around 12 inches with my husband... and that may have been part of my back pain. I probably should go see the chiropractor if it keeps up. But let's get this chapter rolling!

* * *

 **Chapter 60: Systems & Illusions**

* * *

Hayato hadn't even noticed Tsuna's side-note to Ryohei, as he was too excited about showing off to prove he was the best Right Hand Man, ever! Even with all of his time with Nana and the rest of the gang, he still hadn't gotten over his father's and step-mother's attitude towards him. Tsuna made sure he took note of this to inform Mama, later on.

It didn't take Hayato long to activate his Sistema C.A.I. and attack Colonello, head-on! Colonello raised an eyebrow, but easily managed to avoid the bomber's attack, using his rifle to lift himself up off of the earth, and out of the way of Hayato's bombs. Of course, Hayato charged again, but he managed to almost be caught up in one of Colonello's traps, which Hayato quickly destroyed with his bombs. Unfortunately, he didn't see the second trap, and quickly found himself bound with tight ropes.

Colonello smirked, "The more you struggle, the more they tighten, kora!"

Tsuna booted up his Hyper Dying Will, and assisted Hayato in decimating the ropes that were containing the Storm. Tsuna made a quick observation, if those ropes were holding his Storm that tightly, and disintegration didn't help... "Those ropes were flame suppressant or pretty close to it," Tsuna mumbled as he flew forward, directly at a large boulder to take it out.

Hayato took in a whiff of air, "Tsuna! Stop! It's full of gunpowder!"

"They haven't seen anything yet," Reborn chuckled.

"COMSUBIN wouldn't ever use these types of tricks," Lal Mirch stated. "But that doesn't mean that our methods aren't easily improvised."

"Rocket Bombs!" Hayato hissed as he attacked Colonello, not even realizing that calling out your attack, no matter how minutely, was a very bad habit and could get him killed in battle.

Colonello, just to mess with the kid, yelled out his counter, "MAXIMUM BURST!"

"Chaos. Still as ridiculously strong as ever," Reborn smirked, as he watched Colonello's attack hit the ground and cause a small indentation that opened the ground up under Hayato, and tried to swallow him alive.

Tsuna flew in and grabbed Hayato, saving him from a most treacherous death from the green and brown earth, "We can't keep attacking him, one on one. We need to use teamwork or we won't pass this test!" Hayato nodded, his silverette head bouncing in agreement, and together they advanced on Colonello.

Tsuna was blasted into a hill when Colonello yelled out, "MAXIMUM BURST!" And the battle continued on.

* * *

Kyoko, Haru, Hana, Himeki, and Monta had been out at the shopping district, and had just finished browsing and purchasing what they had intended, when they spotted a familiar face, fast approaching them.

"Hello, Dr. Shamal!" Kyoko smiled happily. The Doctor had become less of a pervert, as he no longer had to avoid most mafioso, now that he had a Sky and family that let him do as he wished with his time, and he couldn't be poached away, "What are you doing with those twins?!"

"Who? Us?" the twins used twin-speak in false innocence.

"You shouldn't be in this area, Himeko, Monta. Why are you here?" Dr. Shamal frowned at them.

"Oh, drat," Himeko pouted.

"We've been found out," Monta rolled their eyes drolly.

* * *

"Why can't Tsuna & Hayato win?" Takashi asked curiously.

"They hace gotten even stronger, so why can't they, to the extreme?" Ryohei asked worriedly.

"Because, they can't land a hit on Colonello," Reborn stated proudly. Mukuro and Chrome watched on, curiously silent.

Hayato began to barrage Colonello with attacks, while Tsuna powered up his next attack. Colonello easily avoided the barrage, and unleashed his, "MAXIMUM BURST!"

Tsuna had finally built up enough power, "X-BURNER!"

Tsuna's attack overpowered Colonello's, allowing them to win this challenge and take the pin from Colonello. And that was how they received the First Seal!

* * *

On the way back to the compound...

"Congratulations Tsuna! Hayato!" Takashi slapped Hayato on the back, hard enough to move the bomber a few steps forward.

"It was a good fight," Chrome stated with a small smile, as her stomach growled. She did look a little peaky...

"Chrome, you need to lie-down when we return home," Mukuro frowned.

"Yes! That fight was to the EXTREME!" Ryohei agreed excitedly, but then frowned, "But where did Reborn, Colonello, and Lal Mirch head off to?"

Tsuna, Hayato, Mukuro, Chrome, and Takashi looked around the area, before turning to look back at Ryohei and shrugged in unison.

* * *

"That was unexpected," Reborn stated. "I didn't think Tsuna had improved that much, to be able to beat Colonello."

"Hayato needs to work on his teamwork, and rely less on his bombs. He's smart, but he needs to apply it better to real-life situations, kora!" Colonello stated.

"You let your guard down, for less than a second, and Tsuna took you out," Lal Mirch raised an eyebrow at Colonello, her former student. "I did warn you not to get cocky and underestimate them."

"That you did, Lal," Colonello agreed. "But Tsuna chose the perfect moment to attack and overpower me."

"The Great Skull-sama is here!"

"I thought you were watching Nana, lackey," Reborn glared at Skull.

"Mai and Tsuyoshi have her covered, Reborn-senpai! I will beat Tsuna, unlike Colonello! The Great Skull-sama will beat the little Sky much better than..." Skull blinked and looked around, "Where did everybody go?! Wait for Skull!"

"Mu, Skull. What help did you need from me?" Mammon appeared before the ranting stuntman.

* * *

"Hi Mama! We're back! Is there any way that we could get some food?" Tsuna asked sheepishly, knowing that they were tracking in a lot of dirt, sweat, and dust.

"Take a shower, first, and I'll whip something up. Where is Reborn?" Nana's eye twitched as she noticed blood coming from Hayato's hair-line.

"Not sure, but I think he's talking to Lal and Colonello. They vanished after Hayato and I won the test," Tsuna shrugged. "Can we have rice balls? Chrome, do you need to lie down? You haven't eaten much since we went to the future. She got really sick earlier, Mama."

"Chrome dear, why don't you go ahead and have a seat, while Hayato and Tsuna go clean up," Nana frowned and turned her immediate attention to checking her charge over for any lingering illness. Tsuna and Hayato slipped off for their bath. "Takashi, Ryohei, Mukuro, and Kyo... I guess Kyoya decided to go check on the Disciplinary Committee," she sighed as she showed Takashi, Mukuro, and Ryohei both over to the sink, where they both were able to wash their hands and Nana shortly had them all helping her in the kitchen. Takashi with chopping, Mukuro with getting Chrome something cool to drink, and Ryohei with mixing the ingredients.

* * *

Kyoya had gone to check on the Disciplinary Committee, and found out that in his absence the paperwork had been completed, thanks to some assistance from Colonello, who had been helping Kusakabe with his organization skills. So, Kyoya decided to take a short nap, away from all the clamoring and chatter at the Compound, and lay down on the Disciplinary Committee's sofa.

"Oi! Hibari! Suck it!" the fluffy head of Tsuna had poked into the open window.

"You apparently wish to be bitten to death, omnivore," Kyoya glared at Tsuna's disappearing form, deep-down, knowing that Tsuna would never do something like that, but feeling that it was time for him test his friend.

Of course, if he had seen Mammon, he'd have known that he was right, Tsuna was innocent of this, but Illusion-Tsuna wasn't.

* * *

"Hey, Chrome! Let's go play outside!" Someone wearing Tsuna's face came in the door, only to get Nana handing Mukuro a frying pan.

"It's all yours, Mukuro," Nana stated flatly. Her eyes narrowed on the Mist Arcobaleno's construction of Tsuna.

Mammon paled as they realized that Nana could see through their illusion, and then saw that the frying pan had a trace amount of Sky Flames lingering on it, enough of those and that would really hurt.

Luckily for Mammon, Mukuro saw Tsuna coming out of the bath-house, just as Kyoya rounded the corner, and saw the same. Both Kyoya and Mukuro looked at each other and then their gaze flicked back to Tsuna, who they attacked in an all-out spar. They knew that their Sky was innocent, but the chance for a battle royal between both of them against Tsuna... Well, that was too good of an opportunity to pass up! Besides, it's not like they'd really hurt their Sky, just maim him a bit.


	61. Skull Time!

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Okay! 2nd chapter for today! There may be a repeat performance of two chapters on Wednesday... We'll see.

 **Chapter 61: Skull Time!**

Skull was nowhere to be seen. Mammon had long since left the area, especially after receiving that irritated look from Nana, and seeing a frying pan filled with residual Sky Flames placed into Mukuro's hands... Well, Mammon knew that they had better get while the getting was good! Of course, no one ever claimed that Skull was very smart, or a genius. That's why, when Mukuro and Kyoya both went to get Tsuna into a mini-battle royal, he and a few of his lackeys jumped onto the backs of the Mist and the Cloud.

"Ah, and here are Colonello and Lal," Reborn smirked.

"Reborn, what is going on?" Nana tapped her foot as she stared down at the hitman, irritably.

"Nana, it's simply that none of these Trials can happen without Lal being there to observe them," Reborn chuckled as he watched the chaos, unaware that he'd just created some chaos of his own, one in the form of Nanashi Nana, his Sky.

"And what Trials would those be?" Nana asked him, her voice dripping with false honey and her eyes burning in their fury.

"The Arcobaleno Trials. Surely Reborn told you...?" Colonello began to explain, only to take one look at his Sky and pale with understanding. "I apologize for not informing you, myself, and will make sure that it doesn't happen in the future."

"Thank you, Colonello," Nana patted her secondary Rain on the shoulder, gently.

"Someone just lost coffee privileges," Lal Mirch stated softly, so only Reborn and Nana could hear.

"That is a perfectly reasonable privilege to loose, wouldn't you say, Reborn?" Nana glared at him.

"Of course," Reborn grumbled, every once in a while, shooting killer glares at Lal for giving Nana the idea to separate him from his precious caffeine.

It hadn't taken long for Kyoya and Mukuro to throw the lackeys off of their backs, and that meant that the lackeys went after Tsuna, along with Skull, "The Great Skull-sama will be the first to take you down, Tsuna!"

"Herbivore, don't be threatening my omnivore," Kyoya growled.

"Kufufufu, you can't even take us, Cloud-baby. You can't handle my Sky," Mukuro smirked knowingly.

Skull went to attack Tsuna, "Let's get him, Oodako! Men, take care of the guardian duo!"

Of course, that didn't end well. Kyoya and Mukuro clearly had Skull's men strong armed in short order. However, whilst the big dogs played, Mukuro sent a small illusion to his friends, Ken and Chikusa, for a little assistance.

"We're coming Tsuna and Mukuro!" Ken rallied his war cry as he attacked Skull, and Chikusa attacked Oodako. They thoroughly distracted Skull and Oodako to the point that Tsuna was able to fire off his X-Burner: Air, and hit Skull and Oodako. He narrowly missed his friends.

Kyoya and Mukuro turn to each other, "Shall we, Pineapple?"

"We shall, Skylark," Mukuro grinned and they began to face-off.

"Hold it! Both of you, stop this right now! We're not fighting, we know that I didn't goad either of you..." Tsuna began. "I promise you both that we will fight later!"

"I will hold you to that, omnivore," Kyoya smirked, and walked away.

"Sure thing, Tsu-kun," Mukuro chuckled and patted his fluffy Sky's hair.

"Here you are, Tsuna! You were able to get two guys who would never back down or follow anyone, to do so. I don't know of anyone else that can tell a Cloud or a Mist what to do. You earned it," Skull held out the Seal for Tsuna.

"Thanks Skull," Tsuna smiled tiredly.

"I'll admit that Tsuna passed, if this was about Charisma," Lal rolled her eyes and walked away from the mess.

"Oh Lackey, I think it's time for your punishment!" Reborn smirked at Skull.

"Who said that they were going to defeat Tsuna, when I couldn't?" Colonello glared at Skull, smuggly.

"Ahh... Senpai? Colonello? Can we talk about this?!" Skull yelped as he ran away from the two who were trying to give him a beating.


	62. Prank Calls

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Okay, let's get this show on the road! Turns out next week is when I'll be posting 2 chapters in 1 day. Probably next Wednesday, and there will be no chapter next Thursday, as I have my first introductory day of work and have to take off time from my other job to make it happen.

Oh, and for anyone who was a bit confused as to where we are in the series (I'm going off the Anime version), this is the Arcobaleno Trials #3. I still haven't received my complete series yet, so I'm getting a bit skeptical that it will ever arrive... Just checked, and it's on it's way, probably won't make it state-side until the middle of April.

D C JoKeR H S: Yes, the guys can be quite lively. You have to give props to Lal Mirch for coming up with a suitable punishment... but I think that she left a loop-hole open for him. ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 62: Prank Calls**

* * *

Tsuna woke up to his cell phone, ringing like crazy! He frowned, as there were only a few people that had his personal number, and this was an unknown caller. Who could be calling him at 4:25 in the morning, "Moshi Moshi?"

"Mu. Come to Namimori Park. Be there in thirty-five minutes or you will fail my trial," the voice that came through the line was clearly Mammon's, and Tsuna knew, you don't keep Mammon waiting or it will cost you. He scurried around the room, tripping over the very orange sweat-shirt that he was looking for, and managing to wake up Hayato, who was in the next room.

"Tsuna? What're you doing up?" Hayato yawned sleepily.

"I got a phone call from Mammon. I have to leave. Let Mama know that I went to Namimori Park on Mammon's..."

"I'm going with you!" Hayato officially woke up with a jerk.

"Hayato, I need you to stay here and let Mama know that I went to meet Mammon in the Park. Can you do that?" Tsuna frowned at his friend.

"I refuse to be left behind! I'm going with..."

"Hayato!" Tsuna glared at his friend, "You. Are. Staying. Here. To. Tell. Mama. So. She. Doesn't. Worry!"

Hayato blinked at Tsuna in surprise, "Tsuna?"

"I need you to stay here. I need you to stay with Mama and let her know what's going on. You didn't catch the conversation that Reborn had with Mama, yesterday, after we won the trial with Skull. He didn't tell her, and she was really worried about everyone. She was very upset when she saw your head bleeding and I'm pretty sure that she's going to make sure that Shamal looks everyone over before the day is through. She trusts us to tell her what's going on, especially when Reborn doesn't. Leaving her out of the loop is a mistake. I refuse to make her worry more than she already does! I will not be like Bakamitsu!" Tsuna glared at his Storm. "Also, you were injured. Take care of yourself, before trying to jump into another battle. You are just as important to me as anyone else in our family."

Understanding flooded through Hayato, now that he had heard Tsuna's speech, "I understand. I'll stay here and let Mama know. Thank you for caring, Tsuna..."

"Sorry I yelled, Hayato. I just have so little time, and I can't seem to find my shoes...?" Tsuna blinked in surprise as Hayato held up Tsuna's orange trainers in his hands.

"Oh. Thanks," Tsuna blinked in surprise, swiftly put on the shoes, and was out the door in a flash.

* * *

When he arrived at the park, there were two of his other friends, waiting there for him...

"Takashi, Ryohei, what're you doing here?"

"Mammon called us both," Ryohei frowned, as he was a bit concerned.

Just as Tsuna's watch hit five, Mammon appeared before the three of them, in a haze of fog, "Welcome to the third Trial. My Trial. This is a test of your adaptability..." an image of a bound Kyoko appeared in the fog, while Mammon continued, "You are not allowed to use your Flames. You have to use your brains. Your tasks, should you choose to accept them, and save your friend, will be to answer my riddles. Do you accept?"

"We do!" Tsuna made sure he kept an eye on Ryohei, who looked to be getting very angry, seeing his sister being used as bait.

"Very well. The first riddle is... Where does the pig sleep?" Mammon smirked and disappeared.

"A pig?" Takashi blinked in surprise.

Tsuna's eyes lit up, "Follow me, guys!"

"Tsuna! Wait up!" Ryohei yelled as he and Takashi quickly followed the short brunette to a tunnel.

"Congratulations," Mammon appeared. Then, he released a tiny barrage of silver balls, covered in Mist Flames, and set them on the trio.

"Looks like you're up, Takashi," Ryohei let his friend step in front of him.

"I got this, guys," Takashi grinned, his baseball bat shifted from a bat into a sword. It was with that very sword that he quickly, and efficiently, sliced all of the little balls in half, stopping their bouncing attack.

"Well done. Now, let's get on with your next riddle," Mammon let no emotion be reflected in their voice... "There is an upside-down alligator at Tsuna's house."

The trio were off like a shot, back to the Compound, not even noticing Mammon's disappearing act, yet again.

* * *

Luckily, when the trio made it back to the Compound, they found Mama, I-Pin, Lambo, and Hayato eating breakfast in the dining area. They all let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness, everyone is safe," Tsuna sighed.

"Kyoko's not," Ryohei reminded Tsuna.

"I know, but..." Tsuna began, but was interrupted by Takashi.

"Tsuna, why is there a giant alligator outside?" Takashi asked worriedly.

"I'm on it!" Ryohei glared outside and immediately set in to beating the creature with his bare fists, while Tsuna and Takashi went outside to watch.

* * *

"Mama, are the boys playing pretend, again?" I-Pin asked curiously.

"I'm guessing that this is Mammon's test. They are fighting illusions that we can't see," Nana frowned. "Hopefully, Mammon won't take it too far."

Lambo, of course, was slurping away at his breakfast and didn't even register the conversation, except when Mama grabbed a napkin to clean his dirty face, "Huh?"

"Stupid cow," Hayato grumbled as he focused on his own breakfast. Making sure to glance, once in a while, outside to check on his friends.

* * *

The trio was surprised when the alligator folded into a blob... "It looks like it's another prototype Box Weapon," Tsuna frowned, just as Mammon appeared, yet again.

"Kyoko is at the shrine," Mammon stated before disappearing, again. But not before casting yet another illusion to make them loose their way.

"Guys, I think we're lost," Takashi laughed nervously.

"Do you guys have any idea how to get out of this illusion?" Tsuna asked worriedly, glancing over at Ryohei, "We need to save Kyoko."

Ryohei remained quiet for a few moments before his eyes closed and he had an epiphany! "Guys! I know this town like the back of my hand! I amp it every day for my boxing training. Follow me, I've got this!"

* * *

It didn't take long for the trio to reach the shrine, and they found Kyoko quickly, but when they went towards her, she vanished!

"Illusion," Tsuna grumbled tiredly.

"You can use your Flames now. I do not have Kyoko. She's safe in bed, at your house, Sasagawa," Mammon chuckled before he released a giant wall of water towards them.

"Push through it, guys! Remember, it's just an illusion!" Tsuna told his friends, easily able to see past it.

"I got it," Takashi nodded to his friend and turned to Ryohei. "Ryohei?"

"That is a really extreme wave..." Ryohei gulped, just as Mammon released a twelve starfishes that were encased with their Mist... This was getting to be a pattern, that Tsuna and the gang were rapidly realizing. The starfish could combine with others, even if some of them were destroyed by Flames.

"You guys took care of the other situations, so it's my turn," Tsuna told his friends. "You guys want the starfish, and I'll take on Mammon?"

"Sounds like a plan, Tsuna," Takashi grinned.

"Let's do it, little bro!" Ryohei growled out.

Together, they began their attack!

"X-BURNER!" Tsuna decided to quickly finish off Mammon, while Ryohei and Takashi finally destroyed the last starfish, accidentally showering two figures, who appeared to be... "Hime? Kyoko? What are you two doing here?"

Tsuna was stunned, momentarily, when the remains began to fall on the two, that Hime threw knives until the debris was destroyed, "Bel?"

"Kyoko, what are you doing out here?" Ryohei frowned at his sister.

"I was worried about you in the fog, big brother. You never know... a car might not see you and... well..."

"I get it, thanks for looking for me, Kyoko," Ryohei hugged his sister.

"Well, that was fun. Thank you for testing those box weapons from Verde out for me. I wouldn't have tested you all if I hadn't been paid, after all," Mammon smirked as he handed Tsuna his Arcobaleno seal, and he and Bel disappeared into the mist.

"Well, that was extreme, Tsuna! But please remind Mammon to never use Kyoko again," Ryohei told Tsuna.

"Not a problem, Ryohei," Tsuna smiled. "If they try, just let Mama know. She'll tell them no strawberry milk or cake when they show up at the house..."

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Someone must be talking about you, Nana, Mammon," Reborn smirked as he watched his Sky and his fellow Arcobaleno sneeze. "That's what you get for taking my coffee away."

"Reborn, you do realize that you still could go out for a cup of coffee, right?" Nana rolled her eyes at him.

"..." Reborn gave her a deadpan face for two seconds, before he was out the door.

"He didn't think of that, did he?" Mammon chuckled.

"Total blackmail material," Nana grinned in agreement, holding up a photo. "Would you make multiple copies, please?"

"But of course," Mammon smirked.


	63. A Lesson In Leadership

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: I am very tired today, I blame the weather. I was going to put the fourth trial in the last chapter, but Mammon told me that they'd charge me extra and I wouldn't get paid for my job on Saturday. Actually, not really sure I'll be working this Saturday, as it's the store's last day open, and I didn't work last week, due to snow. Oh well, at least my other job is ready for me on the 7th! Okay, time to get my head back in the game! On with the Fic!

D C JoKeR H S: I don't think food privileges will be revoked on everyone, but sometimes the promise of a punishment and/or guilt in and of itself, can make people very paranoid. That and Nana has a bit of a long fuse on most things, but she is a bit devious.

MayaHikari: I'm not sure what you mean by "Confuse." Do you mean that you are confused? I am going along with the Anime plot line. I've only read a few of the manga, but I saw the Anime first, so that's what I'm using as my outline for this story.

NotYourDamsel: I'm not sure if you're this far, yet, but thank you for your review on chapter 17! I love Daniella, and I think she's wicked! I mean, how else would she be able to have the respect of Xanxus?

* * *

 **Chapter 63: A Lesson In Leadership**

* * *

Fon yawned behind his large right red sleeve, as he waited for the next Arcobaleno Trial, his Trial, to begin. Lal had shown up a few minutes ago, followed by Mammon, Colonello, and Skull. Reborn was running behind, with the kids, as usual.

"Reborn, what is this about?" Tsuna grumbled as he stumbled closer to Fon's waiting area, followed by Haru and Lambo, who had joined them at Reborn's insistence.

"You will be fighting against Fon, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn huffed. "Before he was cursed, he was the top champion of multiple martial arts. His name literally means *Wind* and his Trial is on leadership quality. As for the test, why not ask him?"

"Good morning, Tsuna, Haru, & Lambo," Fon properly greeted them.

"Good morning, sensei," Tsuna replied automatically.

"Good morning Fon-san!" Haru chirped.

"Morning Sensei," Lambo waved as he popped a piece of grape candy into his mouth.

"So, the goal of this trial is for the three of you to catch me. Are you ready?" Fon asked politely.

"He's kidding, right Tsuna?" Lambo asked in shock.

"No, I don't think he is, Lambo," Tsuna sighed. "Let's just do our best, okay?"

"Okay Tsuna. For Mama, right?" Lambo grinned as he handed Tsuna a piece of candy to help his energy levels.

"For Mama," Tsuna grinned as he ruffled Lambo's hair. He would have been in tears if Tsuna had done that, not that long ago, but Mama and Mai had done wonders for the little Lightning.

"Why?" Haru asked curiously.

"Because, this is a test of leadership," Fon smiled. "Don't forget to have fun! Ready...?"

"Yes, let's do this," Tsuna agreed.

"Set...?" Fon teased.

"Tsuna, is he really...?" Haru began again.

"Go!" Fon took off like a shot.

"He's serious. Just try your best, Haru!" Tsuna yelled as he barely missed grabbing Fon as he passed them. They all raced after Fon, until they got closer to the school... "Guys! I have an idea!" Tsuna called the other two in for a small huddle.

"What's the plan, Tsuna?" Haru asked curiously.

"Lambo you'll try to get him into the Art room. Haru, you'll be inside and waiting there to startle him. Lambo will block the exit. His only way to escape will be the door on the left. I'll be waiting there..." Tsuna gave them the basics of the plan, and then they attempted to execute it.

Unfortunately, just as Tsuna was about to catch Fon, Kyoya arrived, and tried to get Tsuna to fight him then and there. With no choice, Tsuna had to fight Hibari.

Fon got away without any hassle from Tsuna, but someone was hiding in the shadows and got the jump on Fon, preventing his complete escape.

"Master, no cheat," I-Pin frowned at Fon, before they began a battle using martial arts. They were evenly matched, until I-Pin used her Gyoza Kempo on Lambo. Lambo sent Fon flying into the air. Tsuna was able to jump up and catch his sensei, as Kyoya just noticed that Tetsuya had motioned that he needed the prefect's assistance.

"The Trial is concluded. Tsuna, you are a good leader, and you honestly care about your people. I believe that this is yours," Fon handed Tsuna the Storm Arcobaleno seal.

"That was it?" Haru stared down at the seal in annoyance, "Haru did all that work for that little thing?!"

"Haru, we did it for Sensei's respect," Tsuna frowned at Haru, confused as to why she didn't understand.

"Haru doesn't get it," Haru pouted.

"Haru," Reborn stated. "Think of it as if you were apprenticed to the best seamstress in the world. You would have been tested by her to make the most fantastic costume possible. If you beat her, you would get the highest recognition possible, right?"

"Oh. But what leadership was Fon talking about?" Haru asked.

"Tsuna came up with a solid plan, that if Kyoya hadn't shown up and botched it, would have worked. He made us work together as a team," Lambo tried to explain to Haru.

"Oh. Haru understands now, thank you Lambo-chan, Reborn-chan!" Haru grinned.

"Reborn," Tsuna whispered to his tutor. "Remind me to get Dr. Shamal to check on Haru, just in case..."

"Will do," Reborn agreed. Something wasn't right with the young girl's mind. Actually, she seemed to be a lot like the Nana in Iemitsu's files had been... Suspiciously so...


	64. Patience Tested

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: It's Friday! Okay, so I'm not sure if I'm going to have Haru be damaged by Sky Flames or if she's going to have a form of autism. I do know people that have a form of autism, and while they are different, each of them is unique and special. Some have heightened perception, others have heightened mathematics or are gifted in certain areas. I'm not sure I'll run with that idea, but I think it makes more sense, as it would explain why Haru is in an expensive, exclusive school and how she is isolated and ostracized by her fellow classmates. I don't once recall ever seeing anyone from her school talking to Tsuna, or to her, in the Anime. Let me know what your thoughts are on this idea, as I'm not sold on it, yet.

* * *

 **Chapter 64: Patience Tested**

* * *

Nana knew it was coming. There had been a reason that she'd turned Aria away, before. She knew that the woman would be back again. Today was that day.

"Tsuna, who do you think will be taking care of the Sky Arcobaleno Trial?" Hayato asked, curiously.

"I don't know. I mean, we know Yuni was the Sky in the future, but..." Tsuna stopped, as he saw his mother staring outside the window. "Mama, are you okay?"

Nana took a deep breath, "I'll be better when she leaves. Tsuna, just remember that no matter what _she_ says or does, that **you** have a choice, and **you** control your own destiny."

"Who are you talking about, Mama?" Hayato blinked in worry.

"Reborn, she's not welcome in this house," Nana stated flatly, her eyes bored into Reborn's abyss-like eyes.

"Very well, but I don't understand why...?" Reborn began, but stopped. "You've met her before."

"Yes. She is wrong. Don't put so much stock in the future, as it is what we make of it," Nana replied, as she walked outside, towards the woman outside.

The woman with a flower on her cheek raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing...?"

"This is my home. Let me make something clear to you, Aria," Nana glared at her, as she rudely addressed the woman with her first name. "I do not trust you or your so-called predictions. You place far too much faith in them. Also, if you harm my son or his, you will answer to me, and you will not like the consequences. You are not welcome here, and if it wasn't for Reborn inviting you, you wouldn't be here at all. You will be watched at all times."

"I see. So, this is the famous Japanese hospitality?" Aria snorted.

"No, this is how we protect what is ours. Our lives. Our futures. Our family. I will not have you jeopardizing that," Nana turned away from the woman and stalked back into the Compound. "Kyoya, be mindful."

"Understood, omnivore," Kyoya nodded, as he took to flanking Tsuna.

"Mama?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"Tsuna, please let me know when she is gone," Nana replied as she gently tousled his hair before heading towards the kitchen.

"Why are Haru and Kyoko here?" Takashi blinked at them in confusion.

"Reborn, could you please send Tsunayoshi out," Aria stated, expecting to be obeyed, immediately.

"Tsuna, I'm not sure what your mother has against Aria, but use caution," Reborn frowned, clearly not liking not knowing what was going on with his Sky and the Arcobaleno Sky.

"Understood, Reborn," Tsuna agreed, before he left the compound to join Kyoko, Haru, and Aria.

"Thank you for coming so quickly. I have my two guides here, and I need someone to carry my bags. Let's go," Aria stated, and off they went to the shopping district, Kyoya following them closely, but not too closely.

Kyoya watched as Aria ordered them all around: Haru, Kyoko, and Tsuna... But mostly, she made Tsuna do things. It made Kyoya bristle with indignation for his mini-omnivore, "Omnivore, value yourself more."

"Tsunayoshi, why don't you go buy us all chocolates. I'm pregnant and nothing helps a pregnant woman, except chocolate. I'm sure that these young ladies would enjoy some as well," Aria dismissed Tsuna with a wave of her hand, after she threw money at him to do the task.

Tsuna flagged down Hibari, once he had turned the corner near the chocolate shop, "There's someone else following us. I know that Hayato, Takashi, and Ryohei are here, but it's not them."

"Agreed," Kyoya vanished onto the rooftops to keep look-out and inform the others to keep watch, just in case. They couldn't physically help Tsuna out, but they could watch his back.

Tsuna turned as he was exiting the chocolate shop with his purchase, and ran into... "Chrome, where's Mukuro?"

"Oh, he stayed at home to make sure Mama was safe. Have you seen Haru and Kyoko?"

"Yeah, come on, I'll take you to them," Tsuna held out his hand for her, and led her to the group.

"Chrome! It's great to see you again!"

"Thank you, Tsuna," Chrome smiled at her friend, before she greeted the girls, and together, they shared some chocolate.

"We should get some juice! I think that chocolate made me too thirsty, would you like us to bring you anything, Aria? Tsuna?" Kyoko asked as she stood up, giving Tsuna a much needed break.

"I saw one just over there, I'll show you," Chrome smiled and led Haru and Kyoko away.

They were now alone. Tsuna and Aria. And that was when they were attacked!

"Who the devil...?" Hayato yelped as he ducked into the fray, certain that these mercenaries were not part of Aria's Trial for Tsuna. "Move it guys! Tsuna needs us!"

* * *

It didn't take long for Tsuna and his friends to beat the mercenaries, but luckily Aria spoke to him, "Tsuna, you have honest eyes and have passed my Trial of Tolerance, as has your mother. Now, if you'll excuse me, Reborn and I must have words." Aria handed Tsuna the seal, before she turned her full attention to Reborn.

* * *

"Dr. Shamal, I asked Reborn to make sure that I didn't forget, but I almost did. Could you please make sure to check over Haru, at your earliest convenience? I'm not entirely sure that Bakamitsu or someone didn't place a seal or did something to her. I hope I'm wrong, but I'd rather be safe," Tsuna spoke into his phone to the doctor.

"..." the voice on the other side of the phone was muffled.

"Thank you, doctor."

* * *

For Reborn, it was a lifetime ago when he had met Luce, Aria's mother... but he knew that when he saw Aria meet up with Gamma, that it was nearly his turn... "My Trial is next, Dame-Tsuna. You better be ready."


	65. A Matter of Worth

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: I just watched the movie, "I Can Only Imagine" and it was wonderful! If you do go see it, I recommend you bring a box of tissues. I'm not one to cry at the movies. Truth be told, I didn't cry at the Titanic movie... but I think that was because I was more annoyed that they didn't focus more on the other passengers, instead of some flim-flam romance that couldn't have happened... but I digress. So we know that Reborn's Trial is next. Will Verde make his appearance known in this chapter? Even I don't know the answer quite yet.

Kyrianae Narii: Glad you're enjoying it, so far! It never crossed my mind to combine my two ideas for Haru together. Thank you for pointing it out to me. I don't think I'll have her traverse as far as Italy, but I may make it a different Sky that meddles with her mind, and Flames. Seeing something that she shouldn't... Well, I have something that fits absolutely perfectly for that. ;)

D C JoKeR H S: Actually, Reborn's Trial is next, but I really want to skip through to Verde, as he hasn't met Nana, yet, and there is so much potential there for some mischief!

* * *

 **Chapter 65: A Matter of Worth**

* * *

Nana watched as it all started again. The next Trial of character for her son. This time, it would be her Guardian, Reborn. While she knew that mentally this had to happen, her heart felt sick. She knew some of what would transpire... however, she also knew that her knowledge of the future was waning. She was briefly able to refresh her memories with a few notes that she had set aside for herself, in the past, but even that could only work for so long. She was running low on time, and there was still so much of Tsuna's story to live through.

"You're a fool," Aria stated, as she made her way past Nana.

"And you are a greater one. Like, can recognize like, obviously. Stay out of my path, Aria. You aren't welcome here," Nana snorted at the arrogant Mafia Donna.

"So, you will paint me with the same brush my mother..." Aria began as she glared at Nana.

"No, you're better than your mother, but you are blinded by what you _see_ ," Nana replied as she walked away and back into the house. "Safe travels, children!" Nana called out to the group that included Tsuna, her adopted children, and their friends.

"Travels?" Tsuna blinked at her in confusion.

"Yes, as our Trial will be on Namimori Island. Tsuna, assemble all of your Guardians at Namimori Island, by noon," Reborn ordered and dissappeared.

Tsuna and the rest of the team, ran off to make sure to pack enough items and get some money, before saying farewell to Nana.

That was when Aria disappeared too.

* * *

"Reborn?" Aria questioning his name stopped the hitman in his tracks.

"Yes?" the hitman asked warily.

"What was my mother like?" Aria questioned.

"She was very kind, but very shrewd. She was a person that wasn't the easiest to get along with, but she cared, if you were her friend. She had a temper and always thought that she was right," Reborn gave an unpolished description of her mother.

"Reborn, I'd like to watch the rest of the trials, for the sake of my mother. May I?" Aria asked politely.

"Very well, but keep out of sight," Reborn sighed in exasperation. He may have helped to raise the girl, when he could, but he was having a hard time with the fact that Nana didn't care for her. It didn't help that he was starting to suspect that if his Sky didn't trust her, that he shouldn't either.

* * *

On the Island, the trees swayed, the grass was the greenest Kelly-green, and the birds were singing from the top of their lungs...

"This Trial will be an all-out battle between all of you and me," Reborn stated coolly, as he gazed at Tsuna, Chrome, Mukuro, Hayato, Takashi, Kyoya, Ryohei, and Kyoko. Knowing that by doing this, that Nana would probably have his curly sideburns chopped off, "Begin!"

He instantaneously, kicked Tsuna back until he was unconscious, and then Kyoya took over. While Nana and his mother had tempered his aggressive streak, they hadn't knocked it out of him completely. Kyoya was easily defeated next, followed one by one, each of the other Guardians. The only one left standing was Kyoko.

* * *

Lal made a side note to herself, that it would have been a slaughter if Reborn had gone all-out. Thankfully, he had only knocked them out. In the past, Reborn had always been the strongest of the five of the Arcobaleno. How that when they first met, Reborn was on his guard about everything. He trusted no one. He had change so much over these years that they had all been cursed...

* * *

Tsuna opened his eyes, groggily, before he remembered what he was supposed to be doing, and he began to attack Reborn with gusto, in a series of kicks and punches.

* * *

It was during this time, that Reborn reminisced about the past. How he was unable to accept that he was cursed into a baby's form, possibly for the rest of his life. He wouldn't be able to have children. He wouldn't be able to get married. He wouldn't be able to enjoy... Well, that thought was a bit X-rated. He had changed. He had grown in ways that he could never have imagined in a million years. He even had children, so to speak. He had a legacy! He had a Sky! He had a Family! His life was better than he had ever thought it could be... and his Sky was working on a way to free them all from the curse!

He put his focus back on the fight at hand with Tsuna, it was then that he decided to give him the ultimate test... He gave Tsuna an opening to take him out...

Tsuna glared at Reborn, "I refuse. I will not use my X-Burner: Air to defeat you. I could hurt you and I would never forgive myself..."

"Dame-Tsuna, you are not fit to be a Boss. You've failed, poorly," Reborn sighed and walked away in disappointment. He would need time to think about how he could help Tsuna see his errors, but being too soft... He wasn't sure that he could help fix that.

* * *

"Nana, is Miura Haru here?" Dr. Shamal asked his Sky quietly.

"Yes, she's just in the back. I think she found a sewing machine that belonged to Mai's grandmother and is rescuing it..." Nana began.

"Thank you. Just so you know, Tsuna asked me to check her over for Flame tampering and medical issues," Dr. Shamal stated. "I can't tell either of you any of the results, unless you're required to know to help her or she gives me permission to do so."

"Don't worry, Shamal, I understand that even though you are Mafia, you took the Hippocratic oath," Nana reassured her Mist. "Let me know what I can do to help."

"Of course, Nana," Shamal agreed and hurried off to find Haru and get this exam over and done with.


	66. Broken Ties & Illusions Lie

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: **HUGE THANK YOU** **to** **Dantei** **& ****Kyrianae Narii** **!** I goofed up on the last chapter and put Lambo's name instead of Kyoko's. It should be fixed now, but the only thing I did was replace the name, so no need for you to go back and re-read it. I knew something was wrong with that chapter, but I couldn't figure out what it was... And I looked it over 6 times before posting! Thank you both, again! I also fixed an line-break that was missing.

D C JoKeR H S: Since Nana knew that this was coming, she might be a bit more lenient, but I'm not 100% on that. Thanks for the reviews and being my most steady reviewer! Hope your weather is better than mine is supposed to be. The "weather people" (who are 99% wrong and get paid far too much) said more evil white stuff (not marshmallows) is headed my way.

* * *

 **Chapter 66: Broken Ties & Illusions Lie**

* * *

Tsuna didn't remember blacking out, after Reborn left, but he must have. As he opened his eyes and sat up, he found himself, and the bodies of his Guardians, minus Kyoya and Kyoko, inside of a stone chamber with one window and a single door in the floor, "Where are we?"

"Tsuna? Did we win?" Takashi asked curiously.

"No. We didn't pass," Tsuna sighed. "It was my fault, but I refuse to one of our own."

"We're in a tower," Hayato grumbled as he stood and gazed out the window. "I'd have to say that we are on a beach."

"Tsuna, we should ask Reborn for a second chance, to the extreme!" Ryohei stood up, leaning on Chrome a bit to stabilize himself.

"I'm not sure that that is a wise choice, right now," Mukuro grumbled as he glanced around them all. "We need to get out of this tower, first."

"Let's try the hatch, first. Then we can try more extreme exits, if needed," Tsuna sighed.

"Agreed," the rest of the group nodded. When Hayato opened up the hatch, luckily, nothing remarkable happened, except that they had to climb down the stairs.

They rushed down the stairs and to the beach, only to find Reborn sitting on a bucket, staring out at the waves.

"Reborn! We'd like..." Tsuna began.

Of course, that was when someone in a weird submarine appeared out of the water and stopped Tsuna in mid-sentence. They had green hair and were in baby-form, "I'm Verde. I want the Vongola Rings to perfect my Box Weapons. Hand them over, or I will attack and destroy you all. You have 5 seconds to comply," the green baby smirked.

"What?!" Tsuna, Reborn, and the rest of the Guardians blinked in confusion.

"Time's up!" Verde hit a bright red button and sent out a barrage of missiles, some even went towards Namimori town...

* * *

Namimori town, where Kyoya and Kyoko were waking up in the middle of a street...

Kyoko saw the incoming missiles, and stepped in front of Kyoya, "Kyo-kun, I need you to feed me some of your flames. I'm going to try and stop those missiles from hitting us or injuring anyone in town."

"How?" Kyoya asked as he grasped her shoulder and began to feed her some of his flames.

"I'm going to try to encase the missiles with Lightning Flames, and use your Cloud Flames to strengthen them," Kyoko stated. "Hopefully, it will work..."

"Let's do it," Kyoya grunted a he fanned his Flames to assist her.

* * *

The Guardians on the beach, Tsuna, and Reborn reacted quickly, as they intercept the missiles using their Flames to explode Verde's attacks.

"Verde, by not giving your own Trial, you have broken the Arcobaleno Pact. We no longer have to sit on the side lines," Lal Mirch let her voice carry far and wide. Of course, when she did this, the other Arcobaleno jumped into the fight, to help Tsuna and his friends.

"Ha ha ha!" Verde laughed, as his missiles threw out a Flame proof net, capturing the other Arcobaleno. "You all fell right into my trap! Vongola, I demand that if you want the Arcobaleno alive and kicking, that you hand over the rings, immediately!"

"Never. And you won't keep my friends and tutor, either! Guys, let's go!" Tsuna led the charge and the others began to fight back and attempt to free the Arcobaleno.

Verde chuckled as he flipped a black switch, and the net began to pulse and glow around the Arcobaleno, "Too late to save them now!"

*BOOM!*

The net containing the Arcobaleno exploded.

"No!" Tsuna yelled out in shock and horror.

When the dust cleared, Tsuna saw a shimmering on the sand, that was not the sun. In a split second the illusion vanished, to show Mammon and the others, safe and sound. No one was killed or captured.

Nodding to Mammon in thanks, Tsuna glared at Verde, and attacked, "X-BURNER!"

To the shock of the entire group, Verde exploded into metal pieces... Hayato turned to Tsuna, "Was Verde a robot?"

"Yes, but the real one is nearby," Tsuna's gaze swept the beach, before focusing on a strangely bumpy rock formation.

"I agree," Reborn stated as he followed Tsuna's gaze, and fired a single shot at rocks, shattering it enough to reveal a tunnel.

"We used to swim and race there," Hayato blinked in surprise.

They all followed Hayato inside, where they found... "You found me! Congratulations on passing my Trial of Intuition! You'd never have found me if you didn't have the Vongola Intuition," Verde grinned and handed Tsuna the Lightning Seal. "Reborn, why haven't you given your seal to the boy?"

"I have my own method," Reborn scoffed at the mad scientist.

"Well, I guess it's time to destroy my Base. You'd best be on your way now," Verde smirked as he hit a button, which started a countdown, and got into an escape pod. "Later!"

Tsuna, his Guardians, and the other Arcobaleno raced out of the secret Base before it could explode and barely made it outside, before the rock formation collapsed!

* * *

"Miura Haru?"

"Yes, Haru is Haru. Who are you?" Haru asked curiously.

"My name is Doctor Shamal. I'm here to give you a quick check-up, at Tsuna's request," Shamal stated. "Do I have your permission to do so?"

"Tsuna asked you to check up on Haru?" Haru cocked her head in curiosity, before tapping the side of her head, "Okay! Haru will take the Free check-up!"

"Thank you... Haru," Shamal cringed at her butchering the Japanese language, but began the scans with his Mist Flames... Shamal started to turn green with ill-ease, and then purple with rage. "Haru, do I have your permission to tell Nana what I've found?"

"Of course! Haru gives permission for you tell tell Tsuna's Mama anything you think is necessary, Doctor!" Haru grinned happily.

"Thank you, Haru. Now, I believe that we should go see Nana. This is something that I believe you will need to hear with her..." Shamal trailed off as he held out his hand to the teenager.

"Okay!" Haru took Shamal's hand and skipped next to him as they went back into the kitchen to find Nana.

Shamal cringed when he thought of what his Sky's reaction would be, and it wouldn't be pretty. Let alone, that of Tsuna's when he found out exactly what was wrong with Miura Haru...


	67. Approval & Back to the Future

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: I will not be posting tomorrow. I know this is a blow to my loyal readers and messes up my groove, but it can't be helped. I will be making this chapter extra long and we get to see a bit of the Choice Arc! Oh, and we only had ice covered roads and a trace amount of snow. It's a deadly combo, but thankfully the sun has melted most of it... by now. On with the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 67: Approval & Back to the Future**

* * *

"Reborn!" Tsuna tried to stop the Sun Arcobaleno from leaving, but stopped, as he was surprised as Kyoya and Kyoko both ran onto the beach to catch up with them.

"Wait!" Hayato and Takashi shouted in unison.

"Please give us a second chance to defeat you?!" Ryohei begged.

Reborn blinked at them in confusion, "A rematch is unnecessary, because you all passed my Trial... during Verde's." Reborn tossed the seal at Tsuna, "Here you go, Dame-Tsuna."

It was in the moment that Tsuna caught the last seal that the Vongola rings, that each of the Vongola Guardians held, lit up in a fancy show of light!

"What the...?" Tsuna gaped a the light coming from his ring and the others.

"That is proof that you have passed the Arcobaleno Trial and have become the next Vongola Generation. Congratulations, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn chuckled. "Now, it seems that I must say farewell to the rest of the Arcobaleno."

"Why?" Kyoko asked Reborn, curiously. "I mean, Colonello, Fon, and Skull are Nana's, so they will obviously remain here. Mammon probably has Xanxus' permission to stay longer, if needed. Verde may need to go back to his lab, but after he gets permission from Nana, he could return at any given time. If he wanted to, he could be an unofficial part of the CEDEF or Disciplinary Committee's Research and Developement Department. Lal Mirch may be the head of CEDEF, but wouldn't it be better if she stuck around and moved CEDEF here and incorporated the Disciplinary Committee into CEDEF? I mean, if she trained Nana to be her second, it might help Vongola more in the long-run and help bring new blood into CEDEF?"

Reborn blinked at the surprisingly valid and well thought-out plan that Kyoko suggested, before turning to the scientist and Lal, "What do you two think?"

Lal looked to Verde before nodding, "That sounds like a plan, and I like the fact that Nana would be my second. She already holds clout over the Disciplinary Committee, but it sounds like a good plan. Verde?"

"I believe I'd want to see the facilities of this R&D Department, before I commit to anything," Verde stated curiously.

"I notice that no one mentioned me," Aria raised an eyebrow, Gamma standing by her side.

"Nana doesn't approve of your single-mindedness towards your visions. It is not advisable for you to stay. Also, the Giglio Nero has deep roots in Italy. It wouldn't be ideal or feasible for your famiglia to move," Fon stated as he regarded Aria's statement coolly. Now, he understood better as to why Nana disliked the Sky Arcobaleno.

"Very well. Farewell for now, then," Aria waved as she and Gamma left.

"Let's go home, guys," Tsuna smiled at his friends and Guardians.

"Yeah!" the rest of the group cheered.

* * *

Back at the house...

"Nana, would you and Haru please come sit in the living area?" Shamal asked politely.

"Shamal, are you..." Nana asked as she took a seat next to Haru on a love-seat.

"Tsunayoshi asked me to check on Haru, due to his intuition," Shamal stated. He took a deep breath before continuing, "Haru, you have Autism Spectrum Disorder. You are, to be put bluntly, Haru, a genius. But you are very high on the Autism Spectrum. I believe that this was caused by someone messing with your Flames. It appears that your Flames have been crudely sealed and your mind has been fiddled with by someone with potent Sky Flames."

Nana bristled, but quickly turned to Haru and squeezed her hand, Haru looked at Dr. Shamal in shock, "What can we do for Haru?"

"I need to have Mammon look over a few things before I'm certain on a course of action, but I believe that the Sky Flames that sealed Haru, may have been done by Nono or your ex-husband," Shamal stated. "If they were the ones that sealed her, we may need Sky, Sun, Mist, and Storm Flames to free her mind. When we do so, there is no guarantee that Haru will ever be able to function in normal society, but it is possible that she one day could."

* * *

Morning came, and Tsuna noticed that everyone was at the breakfast gathering, except for one person, "Mama, where's Kyoya?"

"Oh, he went to go check on the school and make sure that all of the rules are still being upheld. He should meet you all at the shrine, if he hasn't beaten you all to it," Nana smiled. "I'm glad you all are so lively. I'll let the school know that you are safe, but doing extracurricular studies for potential work-study programs that your tutor set up. I'm sure Mai, Tsuyoshi, and I can make sure that none of you are penalized..."

"Mama, what are you hiding from me?" Tsuna asked worriedly, his intuition acting up.

"Dr. Shamal has looked Haru over. It seems that he needs Mammon's opinion before he can properly diagnose the issue, but by the time you get back, it should be taken care of," Nana told her son.

"Okay. Thank you for doing that, Shamal," Tsuna smiled at the doctor.

"It wasn't a problem, Tsuna, but I recommend that you all keep a close eye on her," Shamal stated, aware that they planned to go back to the future, just like Nana and the rest of the household was.

* * *

After breakfast, they all headed off to Namimori Shrine, where the younger Irie had left the 10-Year Bazooka. Reborn looked tiredly at the others as first Takashi, Ryohei, Kyoko, Lambo, I-Pin, Haru and Hayato were hit by the Bazooka, "Tsuna, we need to get a move on."

"Reborn, we need to wait for Kyoya. I just..."

"No. Time's up, Tsuna," Reborn told him flatly and with a pink bang, sent himself and Tsuna back to the Future.

"Took you long enough," Kyoya snorted as he stared at a gaping Tsuna.

It took him a minute to get his bearings, but he quickly fired back, "We were waiting for you!"

"I left earlier than anticipated," Kyoya shrugged.

"Um... Welcome back?" Shoichi blinked in confusion at them.

"What's wrong?" Reborn scowled at the red-head.

"You guys were only gone for ten minutes," Shoichi winced as he clutched at his stomach.

"Lovely," Reborn grumbled.

"So, we get to confront Byakuran now, right?" Tsuna asked Shoichi tiredly.

"Yeah..." Shoichi grunted out, "Follow me, I know where he wants to hold these battles."

* * *

It was 11:50 am in Namimori, Japan and a storm was brewing. Tsuna and the crew, minus Nana (who had told them that she wasn't going back to the Future), stood on a field atop the hidden Vongola base.

As the storm cloud swelled, turning a darker gray, a face appeared in the cloud, "Welcome to the battle, Vongola. However, to participate, you need to have a ticket, per say. It takes a lot of energy to transport so many people to the true battlefield, after all."

"What is this ticket?" Tsuna frowned.

"Just 5 million Fiamma Volts," Byakuran chuckled.

Spanner spat on the ground in annoyance, "Tsuna, that's twenty times the maximum output of your Hyper X-Burner."

"You have ten minutes to produce the volts, or you will be forced to forfeit," Byakuran smirked.

"I refuse. Not all of my family is here..."

"Too bad, so sad," Byakuran snarked before he blew up a hillside with a laser beam from his cloud-eye.

"Now we know how he is able to rule by fear, instead of loyalty," Reborn scowled.

"Kyoya, Takashi, activate your box weapons," Tsuna ordered his friends. Luckily, the output of Fiamma Volts from the box weapons was double what Byakuran had requested.

"I'm impressed, Vongola, but not everything is taken care of, yet," Byakuran smirked. "You still have to pick the field." Cards flew out of nothingness and swirled around Tsuna, "In *Choice*, the game we are playing, if you don't select the field and the players, first, the game can not be played."

Tsuna glanced at all of the cards, before picking one, "Fulmine! Lightning!"

At his announcement, all of Tsuna's friends and Guardians vanished in a flash of light, never knowing that Gamma, Nosaru, and Tazaru were watching everything from a distance. They reappeared in a maze of super high-rise buildings.

Byakuran explained further, as he and five of his Real six Funeral Wreaths appeared down the street from Tsuna and company, "These are Super Lightning Flame-resistant high-rise buildings. And this is one of my real Funeral Wreaths, Bluebell."

Bluebell glanced at Tsuna's family, "They're just kids. I can take them all out by myself!" Then she transformed her arm into a huge water weapon, prepared to attack, until another Funeral Wreath stopped her, "What gives, Kikyo?!"

Kyoya lit his ring, and Kikyo noticed it,"I see we have the same Flame type." That was all it took for Kyoya to want to begin immediately.

However, Byakuran stopped everything, "You still need to make the next *Choice*. This is the Gyro Roulette." Byakuran projected the images so all could see. "It has eight crests of the seven Flame Attributes and one blank Box. Vongola, place your hand on the Gyro Roulette like so..." Byakuran placed his hand on the Gyro, and Tsuna followed his lead. "When I say *Choice* the Roulette will spin to the right."

As the Roulette did it's job, it stopped on the following for the Vongola: one each of Sky, Rain, and Storm. And two non-ring. For the Millefiore: one sun and cloud, and two Mist.

"It has been decided! The numbers on the crests equal the amount of participants from each family with that Flame Ring or people that don't have rings. You must select two people that are not your Guardians," Byakuran smiled.

Daisy, another Funeral Wreath, appeared in front of I-Pin and Haru, and presented Haru with a wilted flower, just as he was pulled back viciously by Kikyo, "I can't help myself, when I see things that will perish beautifully."

"Byakuran, count me as a non-ring participant, since I no longer have a Sun Ring," Shoichi managed to squeak out. Refusing to let harm come to a little child like I-Pin or a non-combatant like Haru. "In addition to Tsuna as Sky, Yamamoto as Rain, and Gokudera as Storm, Spanner and myself will be the non-Rings."

"Why are you deciding for Tsuna?!" Hayato glared at Shoichi.

"I want to participate!"

"You just have to accept it for now," Shoichi told Ryohei and Hayato.

"No rules will stop me," Kyoya glared at Shoichi, but that was before someone else made an appearance.

"Hibari, after this is all over, you can fight anyone you want to. You know how strong I was back then, imagine me now?" Dino stated, trying and succeeding to appeal to Kyoya's competitive side.

"The player choices stink," another Funeral Wreath sneered at the Vongola team.

"Zakuro, you have lost your spirit," Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"Millefiore participants will be Daisy as Sun, Kikyo as Cloud, and Torikabuto as Mist."

Ten years later Basil frowned as he noticed something, "You don't have a second Mist."

"Oh, and this is our second Mist, Saru, one of Torikabuto's top subordinates," Bluebell introduced the other Mist.

"Target Rule will be the format of the battle," Byakuran announced, and that was when the Roulette activated again, and select the Millefiore Sun against a non-Ring from Vongola. It then selected Shoichi and Daisy via a red *X* over their hearts.

Reborn scowled as he noticed what the mark did, "It forcibly drains the Flames or *life* from them, and will eventually kill them."

"This is a time-limit for the battle, and it shouldn't hurt the target in the slightest..." Byakuran began, only to witness Shoichi doubling over in pain.

"Shoichi!" Tsuna gasped.

"Don't, Vongola, I'm willing to risk my life because I'm the one who made Byakuran the way he is. It's my fault," Shoichi whimpered out.

"So, that's how you see it?" Byakuran blinked in surprise and slight sadness, only for a moment, before reverting back to his professional tone of voice and demeanor, "Not only can *Choice* begin, but we're playing for the three forces that created this world. The Arcobaleno Pacifiers, the Vongola Rings, and the Mare Rings."

"What?!" Tsuna and Reborn looked at each other in shock. How long had those three sets of items been in circulation?! How did Byakuran have them all... except the Vongola Rings?! This was not good... not good at all.


	68. Welcoming the Shark

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Yesterday the new job went well. I even made a few friends, or at least friendly acquaintances, with some of the managers and one fellow employee. A few of my co-workers could use a boost of cheer, and I don't mean alcohol; they need to smile more. Oh well, hopefully it all works out for the best! On with the fic!

 **Chapter 68: Welcoming the Shark**

Before the battle could commence, Reborn noticed that the Cervello appeared, "Tsuna, Shoichi told me that they somehow joined the Millefiore. He wasn't sure exactly how, but it happened."

"You're supposed to be impartial! Not on the enemy's side!" Hayato growled out angrily.

Byakuran chuckled, "Judging fairly is their specialty, whitey."

Kikyo flipped his long teal-ish hair, "I must commend someone on hiding 99.99% of their blood lust. However, I can still detect the remaining .01%."

"VOI! Not bad for an old man," Squalo taunted as he appeared from inside the base.

"No need for name-calling!" Kikyo sneered.

Byakuran raised an eyebrow, "This area is also free from the disease that was harming the Tri-Ni-Set. You don't need the hologram, Sun Arcobaleno."

The Cervello took that moment to take control of the situation, "Please move to your respective Famiglia's Base, if you are paticipating. If you are not, please move to the audience stall. You have three minutes to comply. Failure to do so will cause that team to be disqualified."

Takashi hurriedly changed into his Vongola uniform, "Um, Reborn, could you help me tie this correctly?"

Once his tie was tied, the robot-like Cervello announced, "Your three minutes have passed. The Choice Battle has begun."

* * *

"Why do I have to sit at the back of the Base in the sun?" Daisy pouted inside an open-air pavilion with pillars like the Greek temples on the front, that was now the new Millefiore Base.

"You, Daisy, are the *king* we must protect, so you must wait here," Kikyo flattered Daisy into accepting his role.

Saru smirked as he chuckled wickedly, "I just picked up Shoichi's Target Marker. We should, in theory, now have the location of their Base."

"Let's roll out," Kikyo announced as Saru, Kikyo, and Torikabuto ignited their Flame boots and headed off towards the area marked by the Target Marker.

* * *

At the Vongola Base...

"Guys! Let's do Ryohei's team huddle!" Tsuna announced, and suddenly, he was at the center of a massive hug! Which made him squeak out, "I said Ryohei, not Mama's!"

"I do have a plan," Shoichi told the Vongola team. "Tsuna and Yamamoto are on the offensive, while Gokudera is the defense."

"Why the heck are you giving us orders?! You were with the enemy all but two minutes ago!" Hayato sputtered angrily.

"Hayato, I agree with Shoichi. Besides, he knows how they work. Their methods. Their strategies. Can you think of anyone better to give us info than our spy?" Tsuna asked his friend.

"No," Hayato muttered reluctantly, as he swallowed some of his pride.

Spanner grumbled about how poor the technology in this area was, while he and Shoichi went to the desk. Then he turned to the younger three, "Guys, each of you should go through the three different doors. You should find something there to help you take out the other team, while we launch decoys with Shoichi's Flame signature, to lure them into our nets."

When Tsuna, Takashi, and Hayato went through the doors, they found...

"What are these? Motorcycles?" Takashi blinked in confusion.

"Two of them are," Spanner frankly stated. "The other one is an Airbike. You guys should get going."

And with that, the three time-travelers were off to stop the Millefiore team!

* * *

Flying through the city...

"What the... That's not Shoichi. That's a decoy!" Saru glared in annoyance at the decoy.

"You have to give Shoichi props for creating this game with Byakuran." Kikyo shrugged, before giving them the rest of their marching orders, "Now, you two should eliminate all of the decoys, until we can locate our targets."

* * *

"Tsuna, you need to move 45 degrees to the left. Gokudera, you're too far in the front. Drop back about six feet. Yamamoto, you're too far away from Gokudera. You all will shortly be coming up near an intersection. Take a right. Their Base shouldn't be too far," Shoichi gave orders from the Base/Command Station.

Dino blinked in surprise, as he watched from the spectators area, "It's almost like Shoichi can see the whole field and move people like chess pieces!"

"Shoichi is the kind of person that you can always depend upon, in a crisis," Reborn pulled down his fedora, a smirk on his face, but his eyes would have shown their worry, if they had been seen.

"VOI! How much longer is this battle going to take?" Squalo grumbled as he watched the screen before them all, impatiently.

"It will take as long as it needs to," Kyoko rolled her eyes. "Calm down. You'll get your turn to fight soon enough."


	69. Batter Up! Tsuna!

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Thanks to _Smiling Seshat_ for pointing out a spelling error in some previous chapter! When I get the chance, I'll take care of that pesky spelling error. FYI: As a person who answers phones five days a week, I can hear when people frown, most of the time... It's in the tonation of their voice. Also, if you know that person well enough (Example: Fon knows Mammon very well), you can visualize how they are looking, when they are speaking with you on the phone.

To my anonymous _Guest_ : I use asterisks as opposed to quotations, because it would become confusing if someone was speaking and you suddenly had a second set of quotations inside the first. This also helps to make my point that the Nana from the original story-line isn't the same person as the one I'm writing about. As to if this is an OC? It's not. Yes, there is another person stuck inside Nana's body, but they have, at this point, assumed Nana's identity. Therefore, they are the new *Nana*. This is not an SI story. SI fics are about the reader and/or author putting themselves into the story. While I may ask myself what my version of *Nana* would do, I am not her, thank goodness! Though, if I were to have children that were as cute and talented as Tsuna, in my future, I would definitely be blessed.

 _tanithlipsky_ _,_ _D C JoKeR H S_ , & _Purplebeian:_ Thank you for your continued support!

Now! On with the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 69: Batter Up! Tsuna!**

* * *

Torikabuto watched in surprise, as the target that he had hit, had turned out to be Tsuna's dummy. He clenched the Mist Ring in his palm, in annoyance, "I can't believe I just wasted a blast from my Mist Mare Ring on another dummy!"

"There's another flame!" Saru announced, just as Kikyo pointed towards Torikabuto. Torikabuto turned, and just before he could see who had the gall to sneak up behind him, he was punched into a building.

Tsuna was the one who had appeared and punched Torikabuto, but he was in for a bit of a surprise too, "Why didn't the buildings shatter?"

The Cervello decided to answer his question, "The buildings are infused with Lightning Flames and it is those flames that make them twenty times stonger than regular building structures."

While Tsuna was still studying the buildings, he missed the explosion of Torikabuto's body, what he didn't miss was what started to charge him, after the explosion, "What the... Are these snakes?!"

"Voi! Those are Lightning Class Sea Snakes," Squallo blinked, a flicker of memory coming over his expression, as he watched Tsuna become trapped in a cage of them.

"They can't be illusions," Basil stated as he was starting to pale, just looking at the slithering, scaly, creatures. "Because they are visible on the monitors."

"VOI! You idiot! Powerful illusions can affect both people and machines!" Squallo scowled at Basil's ignorance.

It was a marvel in itself, when the snake with the mask of Torikabuto chuckled in a hiss, at Tsuna, "You are an impotent weakling! You will never defeat Byakuran!"

"My Eyes of Truth can see the true nature of anyone and I will analyze you now, Vongola," Byakuran smirked as he watched Tsuna's eye twitch.

Tsuna glared at the snakes as they began to get closer to him. He waited as he analyzed the flames of the snakes, and realized, "Like the building! The snakes are being hardened by Lightning Flames!" That was when he acted and pierced straight through the super-solidified buildings.

Dino blinked as he pondered, "Maybe he has multiple Flames, like Gokudera?"

Torikabuto attacked again, but didn't manage to catch Tsuna off guard, instead, he was met with an attack from the Vongola Sky Box... "Leone di Cieli Version Vongola!"

"ROAR!" the beast attacked Torikabuto, while stopping the attack of Lightning snakes.

"It must be using Harmony," Reborn murmured in surprise, just as more Sea snakes appeared by smashing through a building just as Tsuna was about to land what could have been the final hit!

"Natsu!" Tsuna called out to his Vongola Box familiar, "We need to do *THAT*! Cambio Forma Modo Difesa!"

The rest of the Vongola team, blinked in surprise, as it appeared that one of Tsuna's Boxes had transformed and changed shape! Tsuna was now cloaked in a weapon...

Reborn blinked in surprise, as he watched the Flames flare at the bottom of said weapon, "That appears to be Primo's cloak. It is also known the Vongola First's Cape."

It took mere moments, before Tsuna's Cape destroyed Torikabuto's Mist Sea Snakes, in a wave of Flames. It was with great interest that Reborn and the Vongola team watched Tsuna charge Torikabuto, with Natsu sitting on his shoulder.

"You missed me, brat!" Torikabuto smirked, only to get hit with a secondary hit that he never saw coming! It was with that hit, that sent the Mist Funeral Wreath down for the count and out of the game.

"Sho-chan, I just clocked Tsuna's punch at 300,000 Flame Volts (FV)! That's a new record..." Spanner paled in shock, while Shoichi doubled over again as he realized that they now had made a younger Vongola Decimo a major powerhouse!

When it appeared that Takashi had beaten Saru, and was in the same area as Tsuna...

"Tsuna, you and Yamamoto need to get to the Millefiore's Base by air. Gokudera can keep his defensive position..." Shoichi began to issue orders.

But, there was one small catch, that Tsuna had caught.

...

He was still in Torikabuto's Illusion, and had never left. He hadn't defeated Torikabuto. At least, he hadn't, yet.

"X-BURNER!" Tsuna yelled as he broke free of the illusion and decided to return to help Shoichi. Because if those orders were part of Torikabuto's plan, then Shoichi and Spanner may need all of the help that they could get! The only problem was, that Tsuna couldn't find Torikabuto, and had no inkling of Torikabuto's current whereabouts. "Shoichi, I'm headed your way, and I'm not sure if you can hear me, but Torikabuto is at large and possibly headed your way! Watch your six!"


	70. Battle of the Blades

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Major thanks goes out to _D C JoKeR H S_ & _tanithlipsky_ for being the only reviewers for the last chapter! I'm still not sure if I wrote everything correctly, with Tsuna's battle, but when going off of wikia, you do your best to figure things out and make it slightly your own.

* * *

 **Chapter 70: Battle of the Blades**

* * *

"Yamamoto, can you see anyone from your mark?" Shoichi asked over Takashi's earpiece/microphone.

"Nothing here, as far as I can see," Takashi responded.

"Millefiore have to be hiding themselves in Mist Flames or tech. I'm going to lower the decoy so you can reach it with your sword. We may be able to force them out of hiding," Shoichi calculated.

"I got something," Takashi whispered, before leaping from his motorcycle, and charging towards one of the decoys. It startled him, when the decoy was attacked by an unknown weapon, and exploded into a pillar of vines that reached out and ensnared Takashi in their grasp! It wrenched his family sword, Shigure Kintoki, out of his hands as the vines pinned him to the ground.

Saru smirked, "How does it feel to be helpless to vegetation?"

The illusion melted away and revealed that *Saru* was actually Genkishi, in disguise. Takashi frowned, "Already in your armor?"

"I'm ready, but are you, young swordsman?" Genkishi chuckled as he was ready to strike a killing blow against Takashi.

Just at that point, Takashi activated his Rain Vongola box, "Jirou!" Jirou was an Akita with a sword in his mouth. Within mere moments, Takashi was free of the vines, and held two swords in his hands, while Jirou had one in their mouth. "This is my friend, Jirou. He holds three short blades for me."

"A mere pup will not take me down, kid," Genkishi snorted.

"You and I are the same, in that we can both use four blades at once. May I please retrieve my fourth blade, Shigure Kintoki?"

Genkishi's response was to send invisible Sea Slugs at Takashi, but the attack wasn't fast enough to phase the young swordsman. Takashi dodged the slugs by aiming a high concentration of Rain Flames to help him avoid the attack, and to propel him towards his fourth blade. He just managed to latch onto the blade, as he did a flip, mid-air, and used said blade to shoot yet another burst of Rain Flames at the ground; giving him some distance from Genkishi, before making sure to send his third powerful blast of Rain Flames right at Genkishi.

Their blades connect for a split second, before Genkishi vanished in a swirl of vines. The same vines, that once more, tried to entrap Takashi with more invisible Sea Slugs. Yet again, Takashi outmaneuvered the vines with a burst of Rain Flames. It was now Takashi's turn to start his attack.

"Takashi has greatly improved. He can now fight aerially, and use his Flames to detect where Genkishi's attacks are coming from, without being able to view them," Reborn mused.

"You shouldn't be able to see past my Illusions!" Genkishi hissed angrily.

"I have my Vongola Rain Swallow, Kojirou, casting Rain Flames from above. It uses Traquility to slow the attacks of your Slugs. That was how I knew that werever the movements didn't line-up, that that is where you were.

"Voi! The entire reason that sword-brat is doing better is because he's completely devoted to the Blade, and not that silly Baseball," Squallo snorts as he watches his protege, while both Dino and Reborn watch with great interest. "The brat felt ashamed, because he lost so poorly to the idiota, last time. So he did everything he could to get stronger and has been able to train more efficiently, to get him to this point."

"Takashi is very much like the first Vongola Rain Guardian, Asari. Asari threw away his love of playing music so that he could protect his friend, Vongola Primo, Giotto," Reborn let Dino and Squallo in on a bit of forgotten Vongola History. "They even share the same weapons. Three short blades and one katana."

"Kojirou! Cambio Forma!" Takashi called out, fusing Kojirou with Shigure Kintoki to form...

"That's Asari Ugetsu, the legendary irregular quadruple Blade!" Squallo gaped in surprise, forgetting to say his favorite catch-phrase, for once!

"I won't hold back!" Genkishi snarled as he activated his Hell Ring, "Phantom Knight! As I have Phantom Knight, I am the most worthy to bear the title of Byakuran's Mist Guardian! I am the best person to protect my God and now I can prove it!"

"Byakuran is no God," Takashi frowned.

"The Hell Ring is driving Genkishi to madness," Shoichi sighed sadly.

"Bluebell, it's so easy to take a simple mind and hold it in the palm of my hand," Byakuran smirked to his other subordinate.

Genkishi never noticed Byakuran's aside to Bluebell, as he was too focused on Takashi, "I lost your precious Decimo, because my eyes were driving me insane. They stopped me from using even half of my power!"

"That does explain the errors that Genkishi made while fighting Tsunayoshi," Reborn agreed with the enemy, understanding a bit more, what had happened.

This didn't phase Takashi, as he made sure to stay on alert, just as Genkishi launched a double attack of his Blade and Spettrale Nudiblanc, changing it into the move... "Danza Spettro Spada!"

Takashi easily counted with, "Shigure Soen Ryu! 4th Form: Gofuu Juu!"

Only Reborn and Squallo were able to follow Takashi's May Wind; October Rain attack, that made Takashi move at such an incredible speed that he was nearly invincible!

In order to attempt to counter Takashi, Genkishi created nine more of himself using Mist Flames, "Extra Danza Spettro Spada!"

"Extreme! They are so numerous, that it's like a solid structure of Flames!" Ryohei gaped in shock, still counting on his team-mate to pull this off.

"Shigure Soen Ryu! Affrefate Art Jiunoka!" Takashi called out, as he easily countered the Mist attack.

Weakened, Genkishi pulled his copies back into himself, to regain full power, only to catch a glimpse of Takashi charging at him, using three short blades propel himself! It's at that moment in time, that Genkishi realizes, "You're not moving faster. I'm moving slower!" He blinked as he sighted the Rain Flames on his body, just as he notices that Takashi has hit him.

"Shigure Soen Ryu! 8th Form: Shinotsuku Ame!" Takashi called out. And with that, the battle was won!


	71. Final Choice

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Sorry guys, but people seriously need to learn how to drive in my area. I was nearly hit multiple times by people cutting me off! Oh, and there were three semi trucks that tried to hit me by going into my lane, from an area that didn't have the right of way! I do know one or two semi-drivers, personally, and I know that they would never be so careless. It must just be my area, but people around here really need to learn to drive properly or get their license taken away. And just in case anyone asks: no, I was not "granny driving" and it wasn't "rush-hour traffic," as we don't have that issue around these parts and I wasn't on a highway. People are just that terrible at driving. There is no age or race issue when it comes to this problem; it's a smattering of people from all age groups and cultures... Except for kids that can't drive yet. Sorry for the rant, but I needed to vent. We are getting so close to the Inheritance Succession Arc! I think this is the last chapter before it starts!

* * *

 **Chapter 71: Final Choice**

* * *

"Tsuna, you and Yamamoto are going to attack the Millefiore's Base, while Gokudera holds down the fort and protects our base. He's also to be your backup, if you need it," Shoichi gave his plans through their microphone-earpieces.

Unbeknownst to Shoichi, Kikyo was stronger than expected and was able to bypass Hayato, rendering Hayato's Sistema C.A.I. useless with his Bellflowers.

"Tsuna, why are you going in the wrong direction?!" Shoichi asked worriedly.

When he received no response, Spanner tried to hail Tsuna on the comms, "Tsuna, where are you going?... Tsuna? Shoichi, I think he's trapped in an illusion or we are."

Shoichi paled, but nodded in understanding, "This just got a hell of a lot worse."

* * *

Tsuna was on his way back to help Shoichi and Spanner, when he ran across Takashi, "Takashi, keep on fighting Daisy, I'm headed back to base to help our team..."

"You got it, Tsuna!" Takashi gave him a thumbs-up, and resumed pummeling Daisy.

Tsuna sped as fast as he could to get to Shoichi, but all he found, was a defeated Shoichi, "Shoichi! Spanner!"

A bell rang over their heads, above the din. The Cervello decided to speak, "To win, a Target's life force must be less than two percent. Since both teams finished at the same time, we will check to see if this requirement was met... We have verified the results. Both are legitimate wins. This match is a..."

"Gasp!" Daisy woke up, his marker lit.

"Daisy can't die," Kikyo smirked.

"Millefiore wins," the Cervello state.

"I want the Vongola Rings! They are my prize. Hand them over!" Byakuran held out his hands to the Cervello.

"Stop! I call in my favor from our last game of Choice!" Shoichi gasps out, "You promised me a favor when we last played back in college. I'm calling it due!"

"I refuse!" Byakuran glared at Shoichi in betrayal.

"I deserve half a share in this decision, since I am the head of the Black Spell," Yuni spoke up, startling Byakuran.

"There will be no favor!" Byakuran scowled at Yuni, angry that she was trying to usurp his authority.

"In that case, I resign from the Millefiore and will join the Vongola, with your permission, Decimo," Yuni stated, while keeping her eyes on Tsuna.

"Um... Okay?" Tsuna blinked in surprise, especially when she handed him a sack.

"These are now yours," Yuni smiled as he opened it to reveal the Arcobaleno Pacifiers.

"I gave you those for safekeeping! You can't give those to the enemy! Yuni!" Byakuran yelled furiously.

"It is done," Yuni stated, matter of factly. Leaving the Vongola in possession of both the Pacifiers and the Vongola Rings.

* * *

"Uncle Reborn, it is wonderful to see you again!" Yuni smiled at Reborn, as they walked towards the machine that would send them back to the present.

Reborn pulled his fedora down over his eyes, "You do realize that my Sky has no love for your mother or grandmother?"

"Your Sky?" Yuni blinked in confusion, stopping in her tracks.

Reborn blinked at Yuni in surprise, "You had no idea that I had a Sky?"

"No. I was unaware," Yuni stated. "But that may be a blessing in and of itself."

"I'm am unsure of your welcome in our home..." Reborn frowned.

"Reborn, it'll be okay," Tsuna smiled at his tutor. "Mama left special instructions about Yuni. She's permitted, but not Aria."

"..." both Reborn and Yuni looked at Tsuna in surprise. "Really?"

"Ask Kyoya, if you don't believe me," Tsuna chuckled. "Yuni is always welcome in our home."

"Kyoya?" Reborn questioned.

"Mama-Omnivore and Mother-Carnivore agreed," Kyoya nodded, confirming Tsuna's story.

"So, back to the present," Kyoko grinned, as she held Lambo in her arms; I-Pin was on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Let's go home, guys," Tsuna smiled tiredly.

"YEAH!" the rest of the gang grinned, minus Takashi... He was too focused on their loss to the Millefiore.


	72. Perception

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: So I had a complaint from a "Guest" reviewer that I've spelled Yamamoto's name Takashi instead of "Takeshi" for the last 71 chapters. I did read your review; which I can no longer find. And no, I didn't delete it!

When I was first researching the character names (before writing my first chapter), there were _two_ spellings listed. Even when you look in the character choices, this site only has "T. Yamamoto" as a choice for his character. Truthfully, I chose the one that I liked the meaning of better. Google it. Which do you think fits the character better?

Takeshi: Military, marshal.

Takashi: esteem, honour, venerate, noble.

"Guest": If it really bothers you that much, may I suggest that you stop reading this story? Or if you so choose, you can imagine that there is an "e" there instead of an "a."

To anyone else, please let me know if there are any other misspellings or errors I've made! I've already had some awesome reviewer catches! One time I switched Lambo and Kyoko, and the other I misspelled Byakuran! My eternal thanks to those people out there who helped me fix those errors! You know who you are!

D C JoKeR H S: Thank you for your continued support and well wishes!

Now, on with the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 72: Perception**

* * *

"So, what do you think we should do to train, next, Reborn?" Tsuna questioned his tutor.

"Well, there are the First Vongola Trials, but they haven't been done for a very long time..." Reborn began to go into lecture mode.

When a hazy form appeared out of mist, "I am Ugetsu Asari. It is time for the First Vongola Trials to commence. The Trial for the Rain Gauardian will begin at Namimori Shrine at the time of the dog."

Just as he disappeared into the mist, Haru blinked in confusion, "What time is the time of the dog?"

Reborn frowned, but answered, "8:00 P.M."

* * *

Takashi was thinking deeply about the Vongola loss at the Choice battle, when...

"Do you have something on your mind, kora?" Colonello questioned the young swordsman.

"I think that because I like to go with the flow, that I may have made a bigger mess for everyone. I think this test may be a chance for me to make ammends with Tsuna and the rest of our friends," Takashi confided in the Rain Arcobaleno.

"You shouldn't be so down on yourself. You should let Tsuna or the others know how you feel. You may be surprised by their responses. Also, you need to not be so hard on yourself. If you fall into depression and loose your resolve, then you will fail, before you have even tried!" Colonello forgot to include his favorite catch phrase.

It was with that advice, that Takashi went to the Shrine, where he found the others waiting for him.

* * *

The First Rain Guardian appeared, and took out his three short swords, which made Takashi think that this was a battle! "Cambio Forma!"

Ugetsu blinked at Takashi in surprise, but didn't have too much time to react, except to defend himself against Takashi's charge, "What?"

"Battering Rain!" Takashi began to get more agressive, espeically after Ugetsu dodged that attack, "Last Minute Rain!"

Ugetsu easily countered the attack, and his eyes glance over to Takashi's Sky, who appeared to be worried, "Frozen Rain!"

"What?!" Takashi gaped as he was hit.

"Rain Guardian, your Boss is worried about you," Ugetsu tried to reason with the aggressive teen.

"Takashi! What the hell are you doing?!" Colonello was worried for his fellow Rain.

"Tsuna just wants me to finish this battle quickly," Takashi muttered and began to try and attack again, only to get caught up in Ugetsu's next attack.

"Kuzuryuu Riverfall!" Ugetsu frowned, but watched as Takashi countered his attack.

"Blowing Rain!" Takashi winced as he was still partially hit by Ugetsu's attack. "I won't make the same mistake again! I won't be so easygoing..."

"Kuzuryuu Riverfall!" Ugetsu used the same attack, but this time, Takashi evaded the attack completely.

Takashi aimed for Ugetsu's back, only to be stopped by, Colonello yelling and blocking his swords, "ENOUGH! YAMAMOTO!"

"Rain Guardian, you have failed. I cannot in good consience, allow you to inherit my power as the Vongola Guardian of Rain in your current state of mind," Ugetsu frowned, his expression filled with disappointment.

Tsuna looked to Ugetsu with curiosity, his worry for his Rain, still heavy in his heart, "Why?"

"You already know the answer, young Sky," Ugetsu sighed. "I will give him a second chance, but if he fails again, there will be no third. Return tomorrow at the same time."

* * *

Takashi was late to school the next morning, worrying Tsuna and his friends. He was so late, that he missed the new transfer student, who just so happened to be Yuni!

"Yuni?!" Tsuna and the others gaped in surprise.

"Hello, my name is Giglio Nero Yuni. Please take care of me."

"Reborn, what is Yuni doing here?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

"She is Tsuna's new tutor."

* * *

The boys of the group decided to walk around town, before heading home; minus Kyoya, who had to patrol, and Mukuro, who opted to stay with Chrome. Lambo, Basil, Ken, Chikusa, and Fuuta decided that they would go straight home to see Mama and Mama-Mai.

"So, why do you think you failed?" Tsuna asked Takashi.

"I don't know. I just knew that I couldn't keep being so easy-going..." Takashi mused.

"I think you over-did it," Ryohei stated.

"I'm not even sure that Ugetsu was trying to fight you. It looked like he wanted to talk," Hayato scowled.

* * *

Chrome, Kyoko, I-Pin, and Bianchi... who had decided to visit Hayato and stay for a while... decided that they would go to the cake shop to get something for Haru, to say that they hoped she got better soon. Mukuro just went along, because Chrome was there, and hey, Mama said he could bring them home a cake, after sharing a slice with Chrome!

Haru had been taken into a special room, dubbed the "Medical Tent" by Mama. It was basically a small medical facility where Shamal could take care of the injured inside the compound. They weren't quite aware of what was being done to help Haru, but they were hopeful!

* * *

Takashi had trained, after his friends had walked him home. He couldn't get his mind off of his last test. He hardly even noticed when Tsuyoshi, his father, came in to give him a bento, "Takashi? Takashi, is everything all right?"

"I don't know, tou-san," Takashi sighed.

"Well, you should take a break," Tsuyoshi sighed. "I'm worried about you, son. Lately, you've been very quiet, brooding, and upset, a lot. Do what you want to do, but talk to someone, even if that person isn't me."

Colonello waited until Tsuyoshi left, "Takashi."

"Colonello, I'm sorry about yesterday..." Takashi began.

Colonello held up his tiny hand, his blue sleeve sliding down his arm a fraction of an inch, "Do you know why I stopped you?"

"No. Why?"

"If you do not know, then you'll have to figure that out for yourself," Colonello frowned, but took off for the Shrine.

* * *

When Takashi arrived at the Shrine at 8:00 P.M., Ugetsu appeared again. This time, they fought, again. But this time, Takashi didn't try to defeat the First Rain Guardian... It was evident with Takashi's first charge.

"Enough. You have passed. You are worthy to inherit my power to protect your Boss. I purposely left a gap in my defenses to test you. If you used that opening and betrayed your own heart, and go for the killing blow, you would have failed. However, you pulled back at the last moment. Thus, you passed my test. You have gained a power in your box. The Cambio Forma. You should return to your homes, now," Ugetsu nodded to his decendant, and disappeared, only to reappear on the roof of the Shrine.

"Well, you're still as soft hearted as ever," a gruff voice scoffed at the ghostly swordsman.

"And you, G., are still as cynical as ever," Ugetsu raised an eyebrow at the pink haired Storm. "But it was what he needed."

"Hmph!" G. snorted. "I won't baby the Storm."


	73. A Light In the Storm

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: I finally got my complete KHR series in the mail! I checked all of the discs and they are in working order. I haven't had a chance to re-watch the episodes to figure out exactly where I am, but I'm hoping I'll get a chance this weekend. The only issue I had, was that it didn't include the specials... which means, it isn't the "complete series." Luckily, I already had them in a separate set and they were one of the few dvds that weren't ruined when I opened them.

"Guest" from chapter 70: Yep, it can be. You just have to keep in mind that there can always be human error, as it is people inputting the data.

D C JoKeR H S: Yep, G.'s a bit of a hypocrite. If you notice, Hayato is a bit of one as well. Fon doesn't seem to have that issue, so we can't label it a "Storm Thing" ... Maybe a Vongola Storm Thing? Reincarnation, maybe?

* * *

 **Chapter 73: A Light In the Storm**

* * *

It comes as no surprise, that Lampo believed Lambo to be his successor, and he completely ignored the fact that Kyoko held his ring. No one ever said that he was the brightest light-bulb in the box. So, while he was hiding inside a castle in the abandoned Kokuyo Land, he was hoping that Lambo would get three stamps and find him.

Reborn raised an eyebrow as Kyoko held up three stamps, on one piece of paper to show him, "This looks like it was a task for Lambo, not you, Kyoko. It's possible that the First Vongola Lightning believes that Lambo is his successor... That or he has no respect for you."

Kyoko blinked but shrugged it off, "Oh well, I guess he'll just have to be disappointed that I already figured out that he's in Kokuyo Land."

Of course, since it's Vongola, there will always be complications...

Verde howled as he attempted to attack Kyoko with electrical charges, while sending robots after her, "Stand still!"

Of course, Kyoko just smiled and used a Lightning Flame imbued fist to dispatch the robots, and used her prior ballet training to avoid the charges gracefully, "This is wonderful practice, Verde! Thank you ever so much!"

"WHAT?!" Verde gaped, not noticing that Kyoko had made it to Lampo's castle.

"Hello? Is there a Vongola Lightning here? I have your three stamps," Kyoko waved the paper right in front of Lampo's face, making the Lightning grab it in annoyance.

"Where's the pip-squeak?! And who the devil are you?" Lampo scowled, especially when he noticed that she had all of the stamps.

"Simply put," Kyoko smiled disarmingly at him. "I am Tsuna's Lightning Guardian. If you were expecting Lambo... Well, Lambo is a child, and is Tsuna's secondary Lightning. My bond is stronger."

Lampo looked at her in surprise, especially when he saw the Vongola Lightning Ring on her finger, "A girl?! I'm being replaced by a girl?!"

"How old are you again?" Kyoko blinked at him in false innocence. "So, how did I do?"

Lampo blinked and shook his head in shock, "You deftly avoided Verde's Lightning strikes, and made sure that none hit Lambo or anyone else in your famiglia. You didn't once hit back, and I'm not sure that I can accept..." Lampo stopped talking as Kyoko hit him with her Lightning Flames, knocking him head over tea kettle.

"You were saying?" Kyoko batted her eyelashes sweetly at him.

"You pass, but I still hate brats, even if you aren't as young as that other brat," Lampo sulked as he jumped up on the roof of the castle.

"That works out, because I dislike chauvinistic, immature old ghosts," Kyoko smiled as she skipped back to the compound, leaving Lampo to pout. Her light would always shine brightly.

* * *

"I can't believe that base-ball..." Hayato stopped as his eyes locked with Mama's. "I can't believe Takashi and Kyoko already completed their trials already! Hey! What on earth are you waiting for?! I'm ready now!" Hayato complained as the others sat at the dinner table.

"Hayato, G. will start your trial soon enough," Nana lightly scolded the Storm. "Now, why don't you eat your spaghetti and salad, before it gets cold. Patience is a virtue, after all. You never know, it could even be his test for you."

"Patience?" Hayato blinked in surprise, but he did stop trying to irritate the invisible spirit.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly the next morning, when Hayato had accidentally lost Uri, his box weapon, when he had let her out, "Uri! Uri! Where the hell are you?!"

Fon sighed as he sat next to a frustrated Hayato on the steps of the compound, "Hayato, you realize that she's an extension of yourself. You never will truly lose that extension."

"I bet you never had any troubles with Liche," Hayato sulked.

"Actually, Liche got me into more trouble than I believed that she was worth, until we saved each other's life one day and realized that we both have a rather mature sense of humor," Fon replied, all the while, keeping Hayato occupied, so that G. could slip into Namimori High and pose as Hayato.

* * *

"Hey! Leave Tsuna alone!" G. glared at some random person that had barely brushed past Tsuna's desk as they were leaving for the day.

"Hayato, are you okay? You seem more on edge than usual," Takashi laughed nervously.

"I'm fine! I'm just doing as a Right Hand should!" Hayato scoffed.

Tsuna frowned, "Who are you and where the hell is Hayato?!"

G. stopped and blinked in his Hayato guise, "I am your right hand, right, boss?"

"First of all, you aren't me," Hayato huffed in annoyance, as he appeared in the classroom doorway, along with Uri and Fon. "Second, I'm not Tsuna's Right Hand, that's Kyoya. I'm his tactician and if you had to give me a title, I'd be his Steward."

"..." G. blinked in surprise, "In that case, you should just go back to Italy. You're not even worthy enough to be your Boss' Right..."

"Forget it!" Tsuna held up a hand to stop G., "Hayato is helpful and reliable. He will never return to his former home. Mama and I would sooner exorcise you, first."

"He just seems to only be able to create more trouble for all of you. Why shouldn't he stop being your Guardian?" G. pushed with a sneer at Hayato.

"He's also a friend, and one of my unofficial brothers! I don't care about what position he is, he's my friend and he's family," Tsuna's Sky Flame lit in his eyes, and G. noticed that the other Guardians also had their Flames lit in their eyes, too.

"Tsunayoshi, are you all right with having a sub-par Storm Guardian, even if they aren't perfect for the job?" G. asked Tsuna.

"It doesn't matter, so stop pushing for it to happen, because it never will," Tsuna scowled.

"I will always protect Tsuna, even if I don't get your inheritance!" Hayato snorted at G.

"Is that enough?" Fon questioned G. "Can you now understand how strong this group's bond is?"

"Fon, what's going on?" Tsuna frowned at his mother's Storm.

"G. wished to see if the bonds between you and Hayato were unbreakable. It was his test," Fon explained.

G. cleared his throat and explained further, "One can not serve as a Right Hand or Steward, if the boss doesn't completely trust him and their bond is set in stone. You can face any enemy that crosses your path and never be divided. You pass."

"I can hardly believe that you accepted me as your trusted Steward!" Hayato ginned as he pumped his first into the air, not noticing Tsuna's tired sigh.

"You're one of my best friends, Hayato. I trust you more than some stupid position," Tsuna chuckled under his breath, which surprisingly, only Fon caught. He shared a glance with Tsuna and nodded his head in agreement and understanding. "Let's go home, guys."


	74. Perseverance

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: I didn't have time to watch KHR! Urgh! I still have to figure out which episode I need to start at. Sorry guys, still going off of wikia. It didn't help that my new place of work forgot to put me on the schedule for next week. Then, I had to wait until today, because that's when the scheduler is there. I talked my way into being a floater (basically, I do whatever needs to be done) for next Saturday. They also told me to give them a call, anytime I noticed I wasn't on the schedule. Oh, and I'm really excited because next week the new Agent Carter beauty line (by Besame Cosmetics, partnered with Marvel) is coming out! Yeah, this is going to be a busy but exciting week, and so is next week!

Guest: Nope, it's still Takesushi.

D C JoKeR H S: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked the update! Oh, and when I was checking to make sure that all of the discs worked, I managed to find Hayato cursing out at an invisible "G." in a room with all the other Guardians, so I figured I'd use it. That's where that bit came from. ;)

Oh, I just had a strange thought! Does anyone else watch NCIS: L.A.? They have a "G. Callum" on the show. Not too long ago they released his real name. But that makes me wonder... Does "G." have a real name that was ever revealed in KHR?

* * *

 **Chapter 74: Perseverance**

* * *

It didn't take long for the first Vongola Cloud to appear, shortly after Hayato finished G's Trial...

"I am here for the Cloud Trial," Alaude stated emotionlessly.

"I've been waiting," Kyoya smirked bloodthirstily, as he pulled out his tonfas.

"I have no interest in fighting you. You're too weak," Alaude stared drolly at Kyoya.

Kyoya grew enraged, his hands tightening on his tonfas, and releasing it repeatedly, before turning and walking away telling the other Cloud, "Very well, I'm not longer interested in your Trial."

"I shall deem you worthy of my inheritance, of you are capable to demonstrate your value as your Sky's Cloud Guardian," Alaude tried to apeal to Kyoya. "You may even chose the method in which to prove yourself. You have until the end of the day."

Kyoya snorted and walked away, not noting that Alaude had already disappeared.

* * *

Unnoticed to Kyoya, Skull managed to overhear everything and informed Reborn, immediately, "Reborn, Kyoya just refused the Trial."

"Tsuna, everyone, it's your job to persuade Kyoya to take the Trial. Skull, why don't you prove that you are still the strongest Cloud and that Kyoya only needs to focus on defeating you, unless you think a ghost would be a better match for him..." Reborn waited for Skull to raise to the bait.

"Oh, it is on, like Donkey Kong!" Skull raised his fist in the air and took off, not noticing Ryohei leaving to find Kyoya as well.

* * *

Ryohei didn't waste time, he easily tracked down Kyoya, and began to talk to him in an annoyed voice, "Kyoya, why didn't you take the Trial? Tsuna is counting on each and every one of us. We have to receive the previous Guardian's inheritance, or we may not be able to take down Byakuran when he returns! Do you not understand how much of an impact this has on everyone in Namimori?! Even yourself?!"

Kyoya's eye twitched, and he turned, tonfas out and ready to strike out at Ryohei, "Do not assume..."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" and a loud roar of an airship, loudly interrupted whatever Kyoya might have been preparing to say.

"What the...?" Ryohei blinked in confusion as he saw the cannons aimed at them and the town of Namimori.

"Hibari Kyoya, if you refuse to take the Trial of the Cloud Guardian, then the Immortal Skull-sama will fire!" Skull used the loud intercom to blast his message at the two teens. Kyoya glared at Skull, ignored him and began to start to face off against Ryohei, again! And that was when Skull's eye twitched, "I'll teach you to disrespect your elders!"

The cannons blasted towards them, aiming missiles at the very area the boys were standing on! With a quick nod to Ryohei, Kyoya jumped into action, and began to take out the missiles, with Ryohei attacking right along side him. It didn't take long for them to fend off most of the missiles, but Kyoya wasn't going to take the chance that more might rain down on His Namimori Middle, so he decided to use his Hedgehog box weapon to pierce the airship!

"AH!" Skull yelped as Kyoya's action caused the ship to loose balance and control, and hurtled towards the school.

Skull refused to give up until Kyoya took the Trial, and launched more attacks at both teens, again! Kyoya took to defense, while Ryohei stuck out at the airship, "MAXIMUM CANNON!"

And with that, the airship was destroyed! Well, all except the small airplane that Skull had escaped in, still up set with Kyoya. He attacked again! This time sending his attacks towards I-Pin, Fuuta, Basil, and Lambo! Only to find both girls were enveloped inside the protective sphere of Kyoya's Hedgehog. That was it! Kyoya growled and kicked Skull into the stratosphere.

* * *

It took a while for everyone to calm down, but once they had made sure that everyone was all right, they met as an entire group.

"Kyoya, you should still take the Trial, to the extreme!" Ryohei frowned at his classmate.

"It is no longer an necessary to persuade me," Kyoya let the Sun know. "I do not leave my debts unpaid."

So, it was much to the shock of the entire group, when Sun Flames appeared and Knuckle, the First Sun, made himself known, "Congratulations, you have passed my test!"

"Say what?" Ryohei and everyone else looked at the ghostly shade in confusion.

"You managed to convince your Cloud to take the succession Trial, when no one else did. You stood against adversity and showed no fear. To me, that means that you are worthy, however, I will still keep watch over you and your actions," Knuckle stated.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei cheered happily.

That was when a Cloud Flame appeared, it was Alaude, "Hibari Kyoya, you have also passed. You were able to refrain from speaking with your fellow Guardians, while adapting to the situation, and protecting those in need."

"Congratulations!" the rest of the tenth generation cheered, minus Mukuro and Chrome, who were not present.

"Did anyone see where Chrome and Mukuro went?" Kyoko asked worriedly. "I know Haru is still with Nana and Dr. Shamal..."

"I haven't seen them for a while. I think that they went to Kokuyo Land to train..." Takashi blinked, as it just registered with him that they were missing.

* * *

Chrome was being held by Mukuro, as they came back from Kokuyo Land to the Compound. Chrome was in tears, while Mukuro was growling angrily. Ken and Chikusa knew that something was really wrong, "Are you two okay?!"

"Let's just say that there are some secrets that the Vongola haven't shared with us all, yet. And it's a darn good thing we've chosen to stay with Mama and Tsuna," Mukuro growled out before he began to work on soothing his sister.

* * *

When Tsuna and the rest came home from the Cloud and Sun Trials, they all decided to talk about their successes and the future Trials. They never noticed a malicious presence lingering outside the residence.

"Nanashi Tsunayoshi is still unfit to unite the Vongola Famiglia. He's just as bad as Primo was," the shade snorted and dissipated into the night.


	75. Mists of Anarchy

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: It has been one crazy day! First, my oil change dealership had one of their workers lie to them and say that they called me. Then I've had a string of crazy phone calls and trying to find people and connect them to the right areas. One of my co-workers husband's died, so I'm getting information about their funeral... It is going to be yet another crazy week!

Last night I fell asleep watching Guardians of the Galaxy (the first one) woke up and told my husband it was time to go to bed, even though the movie wasn't over. So, I've had no chance to watch KHR, again! I promise I'll try to, soon! After I finish writing this chapter, I'm going to narrow down exactly which episode(s) I am nearest and watch from there. Then I have to find a quick bread recipe for supper. Busy-busy!

Akanami no Kiku: Thanks for reading! I hadn't planned it to go on this long, but this story has taken on a life of it's own!

MayaHikari: I'm trying to stick close to the original story line, but there will be some major changes as I go. (Example: Haru has been diagnosed with a form of Autism and has had her Flames messed with. Nana isn't a ditz and she's helping people. Bakamitsu is in Vindicare. Daniella is still alive and kicking, is friends with Nana, and plans to aid Nana and Xanxus in kicking her son's butt!) The kids aren't in their 20's yet, they're still teens... Actually, you just came up with a good area for anyone to write more about the 10th Generation!

I hope everyone is having a less crazy day than I am, but I need to get a move on this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 75: Mists of Anarchy**

* * *

It wasn't too surprising when the First Generation of Vongola had a gathered, that night, to discuss the progress of the Tenth Generation...

"The next Trial is that of the Mist," Ugetsu frowned. "Is that _really_ all right with everyone?"

"Hmph! I haven't forgiven that bastard, Daemon!" G. growled angrily.

Giotto looked very worried when he arrived. He double checked his watch, before going to stand next to the rest of the Guardians, "We'll have to hope that Daemon will do the right thing."

* * *

"Spade!" Nana called out into the starry, heaven filled night.

"Nanashi Nana, what a... surprise?" Daemon raised his eyebrows. "How did you ever know I was there?"

"I can sense you, Daemon Spade," Nana frowned at him. "Bring no harm to my children, or you will regret it."

"Oh, but they will have to learn that the only way to make sure that the Vongola is great is to be completely ruthless!" Daemon smirked.

"Completely Ruthless? Really?" Nana laughed mockingly, as she interrupted the spirit, "No, Daemon. My son and his Guardians will bring an era of peace upon the Vongola. The likes of which that hasn't been seen since Giotto and you were friends. Your restless spirit is what has caused a great many tragedies. I will not out you, for now, as you have a purpose, but do not harm my children. You won't like it when I'm upset with you, Daemon Spade."

Daemon stared in shock, as Nana walked back into the house. He could clearly see the Sky Flames flaring around her being, that curled and unfurled around her, guarding and protecting those that she loved. He was lucky he had only been warned.

* * *

Tsuna and the rest of the crew came down to breakfast, minus Kyoya, but there were a few more people missing. Tsuna asked, "Where are Ken, Chikusa, Chrome, and Mukuro?"

Nana took a deep breath and sighed, "Tsuna, Chrome and Mukuro didn't come home until later, and they seem to have run into someone that caused them some issues. They decided to take their breakfast in their rooms, today. Ken and Chikusa are making sure that they eat everything and that they aren't alone."

"Tsu-kun, Chrome hasn't been acting normally," I-Pin pointed out.

"Kuro-kun, either," Lambo frowned. "Tsu-kun, can you make them better, please?"

"Do you know where they met this person?" Tsuna asked his Mama.

"I believe it was Kokuyo Land," Nana stated calmly.

"I'll try talking to them first, then go check it out," Tsuna agreed and took his plate to Mukuro's room, where he knew that Chrome and Mukuro would be. The rest of the Tenth Generation followed him.

* * *

Tsuna and the rest of the Tenth Generation discarded their breakfasts, when they were unable to locate Mukuro or Chrome in the house or Kyoya, who had already left for the day. Tsuna was extrememly worried about his adopted siblings, "Where are Mukuro and Chrome?! Where are Ken and Chikusa?!"

Knowing that they weren't in the house, Tsuna went off of the only lead he had, and ran all the way to Kokuyo Land, the rest of his Guardians not far behind him, minus Kyoya

"Ken!" Tsuna yelled when he saw the other boy walking towards Kokuyo Land.

"Chikusa!" Kyoko called out, to stop the Yo-Yo fighter, "Wait up!"

"What is it? We have to get to Chrome and Mukuro!" Ken snarled defensively.

"We're heading that way too," Takashi nodded, as he took in both boy's tired appearance.

"They haven't been acting normally since last night. Haru was worried, as were I-Pin and Lambo," Chikusa informed them. He was always the quiet one, but he was able to read people with such detail, that you never knew what he was picking up from just your body-language.

They hurried onward and finally spotted Chrome. She looked very depressed, and Kyoko decided to step up, "I'll try talking to her to find out what's wrong. Takashi, I need you to stick close to me, just in case."

"Understood!" Takashi nodded and followed her, as they left the rest of their team back a few feet.

* * *

At the house, Reborn was meeting with Nana's other Guardians and the rests of the Arcobaleno, "This is an odd form of chaos. It may be that Daemon spade is the cause of Chrome and Mukuro's odd behavior."

Fon frowned in agreement, "It is almost as if they have regressed to what they were like before they came into the family."

"I'm uncertain, but it is possible that Daemon Spade has something to do with this," Reborn concluded, before turning to Shamal. "Where is Nana?"

"She's watching the little brats and Haru. It may be a while before we can figure out exactly how to remove what damage has been done to her, if we can. Haru said it was all right for me to tell you," Shamal frowned.

* * *

Reborn and the rest of the Arcobaleno managed to catch up to Tsuna and crew at Kokuyo Land, while the rest of Nana's Guardians stayed closer to home. Of course, the only two missing were Kyoya and Skull.

Of course, Chrome kept walking away from Kyoko and Takashi, and she was walking very quickly. "Chrome, slow down! Please, let us help you! Kyoko pleaded, and that was when Kyoko, Chrome, and Takashi vanished into an illusion, causing Tsuna and the rest of the present Guardians to rush towards the building after them!

And that was when they heard footsteps. There were a lot of footsteps. Tsuna was getting worried, but it turned out to be...

"Hello, I'm Daemon Spade," Daemon introduced himself as Mist Flames covered the entire building that they had been headed into.

Tsuna frowned, something told him that this wasn't any ordinary Mist he was dealing with. Ryohei tried to go forward into the Flames, only find himself running back, facing the group. He was ready to try again, when Reborn stopped him, "It's an Illusion created by Daemon. It's impossible to get into that building, now."

That was when Tsuna looked up and saw Mukuro on top of the building...

"Don't jump, Chrome!" Hayato yelled at her worriedly.

"I do not approve of the rest of the Guardians, Decimo," Chrome stated flatly.

"What the...?" Hayato gaped in surprise.

"What is that supposed to...?" Ryohei began.

"Guys! That isn't Chrome!" Tsuna stopped their confusion easily.

"Congratulations, Puny-Tsuna, you at least possess the Vongola Hyper Intuition," Daemon appear in his true ghostly form.

"Why are you doing all of this? Where are my friends?" Tsuna demanded, worried for his siblings and friends.

"I disapprove of both the current Vongola Guardians and you, Decimo," Daemon smirked. He was unaware that the rest of the First Vongola were watching him, from a safe distance. "I controlled Chrome and Mukuro to get the other girls out of the way. I was hoping for that other girl, but she didn't show. To become the ideal heirs, you must do as Vongola tradition dictates, and save the girl and your Rain Guardian. My version of the Vongola is unparalleled in strength and has enough ruthlessness to defeat any enemy!"

Reborn scowled, knowing that this was a direct contradiction to what the First Generation had been telling them.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the living, Giotto was scowling as well, "Daemon has gone too far."

"We could stop him," Ugestu suggested viciousness pooling in his eyes.

"We can not. We must wait and watch, as it is also part of the Trial," Giotto sighed.

* * *

"Let's get this show on the road, shall we?" Daemon smirked as he opened a path into the building for Tsuna, Hayato, and Ryohei. They entered together, but that was when the building disappeared around them.

Hayato managed to grab Tsuna's sleeve before everything went dark! Ryohei was by himself, but for a split second, saw Takashi, who was by himself. Where was Kyoko?!

And that was when they suddenly had a mirror image of themselves appear before each of them, and it attacked them with no provocation. There were openings in the fighting styles the clones were using, but they were only openings that would be considered cheating or cause the Guardians to sacrifice something, like a limb.

"Daemon, what is this all about?!" Tsuna yelled out worriedly.

"This is a test, Puny-Tsuna. To see if you and your Guardians will win at any cost, and be the best Generation yet!" Daemon smirked as he watched them battle on.

What he hadn't counted on, was Tsuna and his Guardians' sense of honor, even as they continued to fight on! This frustrated Daemon to no end, but he knew that they would have to give, eventually.

And that was when Skull raced right through the building-illusion, with a red arm-cuff in his hand, and Hibari Kyoya hot on his heels! Kyoya, once he realized that he was inside an illusion, began to rage, and began to destroy all of the illusions in the vacinity, thereby freeing the other Guardians from their fake battles. However, he was going to get his armband back, and he was only a few steps away from Tsuna, when Skull tossed the armband into the air and Kyoya caught it, with a vicious victorious gleam in his eyes.

That was when Tsuna realized that they were all in a theater room. Daemon scowled at Kyoya's interruption, "Puny-Tsuna, I refuse to accept your resolve!"

And with that, he flew towards Tsuna in an all out attack! But Tsuna surprised him. He didn't attack back, he only defended.

"Why won't you fight me?! Puny-Tsuna!" Daemon yelled angrily.

Tsuna blocked once more, "I only fight to protect my friends."

"I was also a Guardian of Vongola Secondo! I'll prove my devotion to Vongola, as I cannot entrust it to a foolish child!" Daemon yells.

Hayato tried to rush forward to help Tsuna, but Reborn pulled him back, "This is a Boss' battle, Hayato."

Tsuna attempted to attack Daemon with a low power, "X-Burner!"

Just as Daemon caught him in an illusion. This caused Tsuna to accidentally aim his X-Burner in the same direction as Kyoko and Chrome, Kyoko was fighting back the Mist with her Lightning.

The attack was thwarted by Mukuro, who jumped in front of Chrome, to stop the attack. If it hadn't been weak, he wouldn't have been able to stop it at all!

Daemon attempted to trap Tsuna in anothe illusion, but Mukuro prevented it again, and this time, Chrome aided him! Tsuna knew that this was his chance, he fired a full powered, "X-BURNER!"

And it appeared that Daemon was no longer with them. Mukuro nodded, "You killed him, well done."

"He's still nearby, Mukuro," Tsuna sighed as he caught his breath.

"Agreed," Reborn stated. "Daemon didn't have a body to begin with, since he's just a will inside of the rings."

That was when Daemon chose his opening, "I don't intend to fight you any longer, as I can not change your mind. Mists, I wish to ask you both a question, who is the Mist Guardian?"

"We both are," Mukuro snorted. "Chrome's my Mist equal and twin in power. We are two halves of one whole."

"And your opinion of the Mafia?"

"It is too bloody, and we will destroy those that continue to cause injustice to the weak. We will protect them with our dying will," Chrome stated, knowing exactly what her unofficial twin had gone through at the hands of the scientists.

"Destroying is good. You two are better than the other Guardians, but I still don't understand why you protected the Lightning?" Daemon frowned curiously.

"She's important to my sister, and a fellow Guardian," Mukuro snorted. "I need no other reason."

"I see, I suppose you are worthy of my..."

"We're not interested in your inheritance," Chrome and Mukuro replied in unison.

"I'm giving it, anyway," Daemon huffed and threw it at Mukuro, who caught it, and handed it to Chrome.

Giotto decided to come closer and speak his piece, "Tsunayoshi, you have passed my test by staying true to your friends, even after they entered a trap to get his inheritance. You pass."

* * *

Later, Giotto met alone withDaemon...

"I still keep the pocket watch that contains our vow of eternal friendship that we all share..." Giotto told his old friend. "I haven't changed my mind."

"Keep your petty trinkets! You are forever a fool and that is why I am disappointed in you!" Daemon hissed as he turned to return to the Mist Ring, "Later, _Primo_."

And so the rest of the First Vongola remnants returned to the Vongola Rings.

* * *

It was the next day, in the early morning sunshine, when Tsuna, his Guardians, Reborn, and Yuni gathered together, once more, before they set off to fight Byakuran for the, hopefully, last time. They had grown and the fights with the other Guardians helped them to realize that they were more than just single fighters, they were stronger together. They were a team, and that team was only as strong as it's leader, and Tsuna was a strong pillar for them to all lean on.

"Say Marshmallows!" Nana chuckled, as she took the picture of the entire group before they left.

"MARSHMALLOWS!" they all laughed, not knowing that they had just learned Byakuran's weakness.


	76. Checkmate!

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: I finally was able to see two episodes! The first was a re-cap of the Inheritance Succession Arc with Lal, the second was the KHR crew returning to the future. I had no idea how great a disservice I did when I wrote Yuni such a small part. I know that she's important, I just didn't realize that she was the reason that Primo and the First Guardians were summoned! Sadly, I'm not going to go back and write her a bigger part, but I am going to make sure that she gets her due, eventually. I am also going to change a few tidbits up, just for a bit of fun! Hope you all enjoy!

FANactic Writer: Glad you're enjoying the story!

D C JoKeR H S: Glad to know I'm not the only one who had that visual at the end; with Tsuna and crew holding all the marshmallows in the world hostage. ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 76: Checkmate!**

* * *

When the younger Shoichi sent them all back to the future, he accidentally got one extra person caught in the pink smoke-bomb. It was Nana, and she was not very happy to have traveled with them, "Sho-chan has been very naughty, again."

"Mama!" Tsuna gaped as he saw his mother, yet again, standing with them in the future.

"Sho-chan has bad aim, Tsu-kun," Nana sighed tiredly. "I'm going to be following your lead, so let's get this disaster squad on the road."

"Hahi!"

"Haru, what on Earth are you doing here?! You're supposed to be with Shamal!" Nana gaped in surprise, as the autistic girl was hiding behind Takashi.

"Haru just wanted to see everyone off," Haru pouted.

"Nana, why don't you and Haru stick together, you'll be safer that way," Reborn suggested.

"Agreed," Nana pinched the bridge of her nose. "Remind me to start buying up all the marshmallows in town."

"Marshmallows?" Reborn blinked at her in confusion. What did that have to do with anything? "I suppose you could find some in the kitchen..."

"Reborn! You're back!" Bianchi kissed the tiny hitman.

"Hayato, you good?" Nana turned immediately to the teen, worriedly.

"Yeah, I got over that a while ago," Hayato shrugged.

"Bianchi can take you and Haru to the kitchen. If you choose to cook, I believe that there are roughly twenty people here," Reborn informed his Sky.

"Lovely," Nana deadpanned. Then she turned to Bianchi, "Lead the way."

Bianchi blinked in surprise, "Don't you sound enthused?"

"I'm not supposed to be here, and things will go wrong if I'm caught."

"Oh?"

"Nevermind, the me of this time may have trusted you, but I doubt she knew about the mafia or anything my bastard ex-husband did," Nana snorted.

"..." Bianchi blinked in surprise. This was not the Nana that she knew... "I like you!"

Nana gaped in shock at Bianchi, "Huh?"

"Does Bianchi like Haru too?" Haru asked as she clutched Nana's hand.

"But of course, kiddo. We women have to stick together, after all," Bianchi smiled. "So, Iemitsu is your ex-husband? Tell me everything!"

And so, Nana proceeded to tell Bianchi everything about how she had found out about Iemitsu and Basil, and a few other things, but once she had concluded that he was now with the Vindice...

"Wait, so Reborn is your Sun Guardian?" Bianchi frowned, "You aren't interested in him, are you? He's already taken."

"Have no fear, Bianchi, I'm not ready for that type of commitment, and I think he's more than I can handle, just as my Guardian," Nana reassured the poison user.

"Okay then!" Bianchi smiled, "So, who is your crush, out of all of your Guardians?"

"What?" Nana paled in shock.

"Come on, we must believe in the power of love!" Bianchi crowed. "So, who is it, if not my Reborn? Fon? Skull? Tsuyoshi? Shamal? Colonello?"

Nana admitted, "I've never really thought about it..."

"Really, Mama?" Haru asked curiously. "Haru always thought you and Fon were a thing."

"Actually, Haru," Kyoko interrupted, as she joined them in the kitchen, "Mama has an unspoken thing with Yamamoto-san."

"..." Nana gaped at the two girls, and looked to Bianchi, her face turning bright red. "You can't be serious!"

"Girls, just remember, it never hurts to keep your options open," Bianchi winked at Haru and Kyoko.

Luckily, she was easily able to get over her embarrassment, as the Six Funeral Wreaths had finally arrived in Namimori!

* * *

The walls were crashed through and the internal alarms were ringing like mad...

"Squallo?" Nana blinked in confusion, as the swordsman quickly picked her up, and carried her to where the rest of the group was, followed by Bianchi, Haru, and Kyoko. "Oi! Shitty Shark! What the hell! I can run!"

Squallo nearly dropped her in shock, "Voi! Calm down, I'm just getting the civilian out of the..."

"I consider Xanxus my cousin, Shark. Don't be trying to tell me otherwise. Daniella is as good as my Aunt. So put me down, or I will release my own Flames and let them roar my annoyance."

"VOI! What the hell! Daniella died already in your time!" Squallo snarked.

"No, she didn't. Different realty, Shitty Shark," Nana stated.

"Makes more sense, now," Squallo grumbled. "Like how you know Boss' nickname for me."

"We're family, Shark, deal with it," Nana snorted at him, before pushing herself out of his grip and behind him, as another crash sounded, and the wall next to Squallo was breached. "Squallo, let it Rain."

"Don't tell me what to do," Squallo grumbled. "Bad as the Shitty Boss..."

"I think that's Zakuro," Tsuna frowned.

"Let's go!" Takashi appeared to be a bit too eager, only to have Reborn slap him for it.

"Squallo has it covered," Reborn stated.

"Darn right, Shitty Hitman!" Squallo snarled, "Get them and Yuni out of here! I've got this bastard."

"But we can help!" Ryohei gaped at Squallo in surprise.

"I've got this!" Squallo scowled as he turned his flames visible, causing Reborn and the other Guardians to gape in shock, that he was holding back all of those Storm Flames. "Now get out of here so I can be quiet like a ninja and take this asshole out!"

"Of course, a shark can't be stationary in water, if they do, they die," Hayato stated factually.

"Squallo, thank you. Show him what Varia Quality means," Nana nodded at the older version of the shark, before kissing his cheek and running down the hallway, to an exit.

"Squallo..." Tsuna began.

"I got it, baby-Sky, now get out of here," Squallo was still blushing from Nana's kiss.

"Okay. Good luck, Squallo. Let's go guys!" Tsuna turned with the group and fled the hideout.

* * *

When Tsuna and the rest of the group emergerd from the exit, Tsuna took stock of the situation and his friends, "Where to? Does anyone know another safe place?"

"How about the clinic?" Hayato asked hopefully.

"That was demolished five years ago," Basil informed him. "Also, all of your homes are being watched..."

"Hahi! Haru knows a place! There's a realtor old granny that told me that if I ever needed run away, I could go to her. She's just past the shopping district a few blocks from here."

They suddenly heard a series of loud BOOMS! It was the tunnel system and hideout collapsing in on itself, and that was when they heard Squallo's voice over their comms. It didn't sound good...

"Vongola. Take Yuni and get everyone as far away as you can. Keep Yuni safe!" Squallo hissed, as if he was in excruciating pain.

"I promise, Squal..." Tsuna began, when there was another loud explosion. "Everybody run! Follow Haru!"

They ran and ran, until they made it in front of the old realtor shop, but when Haru tried to get in, she ended up falling through the now open door and at the feet of a white haired, glasses wearing man, holding a cup of noodles, from one of those bags that Future I-Pin, would often show up with, "Let me in Granny! It's me, Haru!"

"She died three years ago," the man stated. "I bought this place from her. Please, do come in. I will make sure to take care of the Funeral Wreaths for you. My name is Kawahira..."

Nana stiffened, and drew Yuni back towards her, keeping her close. Yuni looked at Nana in confusion, "Nana?"

"Yuni, it isn't your time, yet. Trust me, it will happen, but not now," Nana told the young Sky Arcobaleno, before putting on her game face. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Nanashi Nana. These are my co-caretakers, Bianchi, Dino, Giannini, Shoichi, Spanner, and Lal Mirch. These are our charges: Hayato, Tsuna, Takashi, Kyoya, Ryohei, Kyoko, Yuni, Reborn, Haru, Chrome, Mukuro, Basil, and Fuuta."

"A pleasure, Nanashi-san. Now, if you could please get everyone inside?" Kawahira creepily intoned.

"Of course," Nana smiled falsely at him, he didn't both to pay her any notice as he walked outside and closed the door, and dealt with the Funeral Wreaths.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Tsuna frowned.

"You remember that name, don't you, Tsunayoshi?" Nana whispered to her son.

"Yes, but I don't know why..." Tsuna mumbled in frustration.

"I can't tell you, here," Nana told her son. "Just remember to be cautious of him, and the rest of you, don't touch anything! Damn that Marshmallow-Baka, making me go into the Hydra's den..." Nana grumbled and mumbled something about Chinese Checkers... Then she almost burst out laughing at her odd thought, * _Checkerface likes Chinese food... Chinese Checkers!*_


	77. Flowers, Horses, & Skylarks

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: So, I'm a bit crunched for time and I have a lot to do today, so I'll get out what I can, before I get too busy.

1sunfun: Glad you liked the last chapter!

D C JoKeR H S: Chinese Checkers is a strategy game, you play with marbles. Not sure where you got the crackers; maybe you were hungry? I don't think it would go over well if Nana found out that she was Checkerface's daughter, she might try to maim him. Remember, a lot of Arcobaleno are her Guardians.

* * *

 **Chapter 77: Flowers, Horses, & Skylarks**

* * *

"Wait, he just said he was Kawahira?" Hayato gaped. "Tsuna, do you know why that sounds familiar?"

"..." Tsuna suddenly remembered, "Future I-Pin was always talking about a Kawahira-sama that she would be delivering Ramen to!"

"He could be lying, but we should trust him, for now. If he is..." Reborn had Leon transform into a gun, "We'll take care of him, later."

"Reborn, don't say things like that so loudly!" Tsuna hissed softly enough to get his tutor's attention.

"Go ahead and find a place to hide, inside. If you can stay quiet, I will take care of the rest," Kawahira told them, a little too calmly.

"Excuse us," the rest of the kids filed in, except for Kyoya and Dino. It appears that they had run off. Well, more aptly, Kyoya ran off towards Namimori Middle, when he saw an explosion that way, and Dino followed him.

"Sorry about this," Kyoko told Kawahira.

"Thank you," Ryohei nodded to Kawahira.

"I don't know who you are, but thank you very much!" Yuni thanked Kawahira from the depths of her heart.

"Yes, yes. You're very welcome," Kawahira nodded hurriedly, trying to not let anything show on his face, but Nana glimpsed a grimace of regret.

"Over here!" Haru pointed out to a side room.

"Is it okay for us to use this room?" Giannini asked worriedly, stubbing his toe on the room's thresh-hold.

"This is an emergency! Besides, Granny used to let me eat tea and jelly in this very room," Haru smiled at the memory. "Now, everyone hurry!"

"Everyone, hurry and hide, to the extreme!" Ryohei ordered.

Nana watched as the children hid, while Kawahira roughly closed the doors. She then heard him whisper... "Segno Hell Ring, lay a web of deception."

"Huh? Why can't I sense them anymore?" Zakuro mumbled in sleepy annoyance, before he jumped down out of the Sky and right in front of Kawahira. "Hey. Did you see a group of kids run this way?"

"Wah?! Someone just flew down from the sky!" Kawahira gaped in shock. Nana listened and watched the shadows on the doors.

"Answer the question," Zakuro demanded.

"GUH!" Kawahira let out a few startled sounds, before falling over when Zakuro advanced on him. "I-I don't know anything! I've been standing here the whole time and I never saw any kids!"

"I'm not sure I believe you... I have a sharper nose than you might expect..." Zakuro marched right past Kawahira and opened the door, he stood in the doorway, while Kawahira blathered on.

"You can't possibly think that I'm hiding them?" Kawahira acted like he was freaking out.

"I am positive that they were heading in this direction," Zakuro frowned. "What a pain. Guess I'll burn the entire area down..." It didn't take much before Zakuro stopped. He had orders from Byakuran not to harm any civilians in his site, as Yuni-chan couldn't stand to see any civilians involved. If any innocents died, Yuni might take her life and spoil Byakuran's plans. "Guess I'll have to burn the buildings down, one by one, to smoke them out."

"What did you say?! Burn down?!" Kawahira was really getting into his act, so much that he purposely tripped over the door jam, and almost lost his Ramen. A small trace amount splashed on Zakuro as Kawahira yelled out, "Safe!"

"Idiot, watch it! You're gonna pay... I'll burn you down with the building," Zakuro powered up, just as Kawahira wrote out a strange symbol in the air, and sent it at Zakuro, causing him to jerk his head away from the building and leave. "I sense hostile energy, where are they? ... It's faint, but I can still sense them moving at a pretty high speed. Are they flying? Wait up, idiots!"

"Hm. Off you go to Mount Fuji, chasing intangible hostile energy," Kawahira smirked.

"He left?" Tsuna blinked in surprise, not noticing Nana scrutinize Kawahira's acting skills.

"That technique... Who is this guy?" Reborn mumbled, as he had already taken stock of Nana's dislike of the man.

* * *

Of course, Dino and Kyoya arrived right in the nick of time, on Namimori Middle's roof, just in time for Daisy to attack Dino, and for Dino to blow Daisy off out of the clouds.

"Will you surrender?" Dino asked cockily.

"I-I want to know where Yuni-sama is! I'll forgive you if you fess up! Fess Up!" Daisy put his Flames into his box weapon and released a giant Rhino! "Rinoceronte del Sereno!"

"Gallop, Scuderia," Dino whispered as he released his own box weapons. "Cavallo Alato!"

Dino's Flame horse attacked to giant Rhino, causing it to turn into concrete. Then, spikes flew through the air and destroyed the Rhino completely. Kyoya stood atop the school roof, looking down with a, "Hmph."

"My Rinoceronte del Sereno!" Daisy cried upsetly.

"Could you not go after my prey?" Kyoya stated to Dino, flatly.

"I didn't really have a choice, as he attacked me first."

Of course, Romario and Tetsuya were watching and commenting in the background that both of their Masters were the best and this wouldn't be an issue as they were both strong apart, but together... Well, that was yet to be seen.

"It was self-defense, Hibari," Dino addressed his former pupil, before turning to focus on Daisy. "You should be out of box weapons by now. So, set the ring on the ground and place your hands behind your head."

"I want to know where Yuni-sama is!" Daisy began to throw a fit. "I was going easy on you because I was so happy to find you immediately after I was sent here. But if you don't tell me now, I'm going to get very angry!"

"Going easy on us? You sure talk big," Dino scoffed.

"Hn?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"But it's true, I barely used any of my power. I noticed it during Choice, but you Vongola are too weak. I may have used all of my box weapons up, but now it will be the first and last time you will witness an Open Carnage Box," Daisy informed them. "Byakuran said that we six are the real Funeral Wreaths and that we have superhuman strengths!"

While Dino and Kyoya watched Daisy throw open his shirt, to reveal a box weapon inside of his left chest area, both fighters were so horrified that it barely registered that he asked about Yuni, again.

* * *

"The real Funeral Wreath left, you should be safe for the time being," Kawahira smiled as he watched the Vongola memebers and family comes out of their hiding places.

"Thank you very much!" Tsuna smiled appreciatively.

"Still, Byakuran is a pretty tough guy. Hard to believe that he's using those idiots to chase down this little girl..." Kawahira frowned as he stared at Yuni.

"How do you know so much about us?" Hayato was suspicious. "There's something fishy about this guy, Tsuna!"

"Oh, that's right! I can sense someone fighting with the Funeral Wreaths around Namimori Middle... Is he a friend of yours?" Kawahira let that little tidbit drop.

"Kyoya?" Tsuna looked around, and was surprised that his Right Hand wasn't there.

"I think Dino's with him, as he isn't here, either," Takashi stated, his mind a bit befuddled.

"I wonder if he's okay?" Kawahira asked everyone and yet, no one.

"What do you mean?!" Ryohei glared at Kawahira.

"I only hope he didn't underestimate the Funeral Wreaths' power," Kawahira shrugged.

Nana's eyes managed to catch the edge in Kawahira's smile, and took note of it.

* * *

In a flash of light, Daisy was transformed into an amphibious creature, back at Namimori Middle, "Where are you hiding Yuni-sama? The Carnage box has opened and transformed me into the ultimate weapon!"

"It transformed your body? I don't know about superhuman, but you certainly aren't human anymore," Dino chuckled.

"Dino!" Tsuna's voice came over the radio in Dino's ear.

"Tsuna. Is everything all right?" Dino frowned.

"Yes. Are you and Kyoya at Namimori Middle? Is the enemy there?" Tsuna questioned over the comm.

"Yes. Some monster-thing named Daisy is in front of us," Dino stated. "And you? Is Yuni safe?"

"Yes. She's safe, we had some help, getting away from Zakuro. Zakuro destroyed the base, and Squallo. Right now, we're hiding at Kawahira's Realtor's office on 5th," Tsuna informed Dino and Kyoya. "How about..."

"No time. We're in the middle of a fight," Dino stated. "I'll get back to you later."

"So, you're talking to your friends. Yuni-sama must be with one of them..." Daisy glared and attacked. "Where is she?!"

"Someplace that you won't find her," Dino tightened his hold on his whip, noting that Daisy had gotten much faster. "SCUDERIA! Pegasus Super Salto Volante!" The box weapon horse reappeared with wings, and attacked Daisy, setting him alight. and cutting off his left arm, "Don't blame me."

"I recognize that attack," Daisy glared at Dino, just as the severed arm wrapped around the Pegasus. The arm that should have been disintegrated when it touched the Pegasus' Flames, hadn't disintegrated, and then Daisy re-grew another arm!

"Bring it! I prefer brawling compared to box weapons," Dino smirked.

"So do I," Daisy headed straight for Dino.

"Salto Volante Veloce Come Luce!" Dino released his strongest attack, but somehow, Daisy was able to navigate through it! He had seem through Dino's attack! At the moment that he realized that last thought, he saw Byakuran's face transposed over Daisy's, and was hit in the solar plexus. Dino was crouched on the ground. "Damn Byakuran. He already saw my fighting style and analyzed it in other worlds. He told them how to defeat me. Squallo, that's why you lost."

"I need to make you suffer more, before you tell me where Yuni-sama is," Daisy held Dino's chin in his hand.

And that was when Kyoya came out of nowhere and slammed Daisy, with a tonfa, into a Namimori Middle wall, "Excuse me, but could you not make a mess of Namimori Middle?"

"Huh?" Daisy gaped at Kyoya.

"I will punish you," Kyoya stated, kicking Dino over to their two subordinates.

"I owe you one," Dino smirked as he watched Kyoya take over for him.

"Let's do this, Roll. Cambio Forma," Kyoya intoned softly, but firmly. Roll turned into a pair of handcuffs! His inheritance from Alaude... And the fight was on!


	78. Favors & Illusions

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Ugh! I got sick again! Sorry that there wasn't a Friday update, but now you know why. I have an appointment with a new doctor next Monday, to see if we can get a handle on things, but once again, there won't be an update, as I have to delegate my entire afternoon to a doctor's visit. I had all of this nicely typed up and suddenly FF logged me out for no reason! This weekend was a wasted weekend. I didn't get to work, too sick. I slept most of the time, to sleep off the benadryl I took for some weird bite I got on my upper lip, and is still slightly swollen, but no longer numb. It's been a long stressful weekend.

Jucca: I had forgotten about Kawahira getting Ramen from future I-Pin, until I re-watched the Anime, and it just stood out too much not to put it in.

tanithlipsky: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying the story.

D C JoKeR H S: Thanks sooo much for sticking with this story! Hope your weather is getting better across the pond! I've got 70 degree weather outside today, blue skies, and hardly a cloud in sight!

* * *

 **Chapter 78: Favors & Illusions**

* * *

When the Daisy-Creature saw the handcuffs, he laughed, "What are you going to do with those things? They can't defeat me! None of you wimpy Vongola can!"

And with that, Kyoya began his attack! It didn't take him long to cuff Daisy, but it was a bit of a nusance when Daisy simply detacted his arms and re-grew them, unfortunately punching Kyoya into a wall!

Kyoya didn't have his tonfa's as he'd discarded them, because of Daisy's regeneration ability, which would continually cause them to get stuck. And then they were at it again! However, this time it was different. Kyoya used his Cloud Flame to propogate the cuffs, he was finally able to capture Daisy, by propagating cuffs faster than Daisy could regenerate!

"Hn," Kyoya stalked up to his restrained prey and took Daisy's Mare Ring, ending the battle and Daisy's immortality. He had won the first battle!

* * *

It didn't take long for the news to reach Tsuna, and the others, via Dino over a comm, "Tsuna, Hibari just won against Daisy. He's in possession of a Mare Ring!"

"Wahoo!" Ryohei yelled happily.

"Go Kyoya!" Takashi grinned.

"Yes!" Haru cheered, "We won!"

"Um, Tsuna, what should our next move be?" Spanner asked Tsuna worriedly.

"Well, we shouldn't keep bothering Mr. Kawahira. It's not polite to loiter..." Tsuna began. "We should look for another hiding place."

"Hold on there, kiddo. I insist that you stay as long as you like. I'm leaving on a trip today. While I'm gone, you can use this old place however you want," Kawahira shrugged, not noticing Nana's eyes flash in annoyance at him.

Kawahira turned to leave, only to find himself face-to-face with Reborn's Leon-gun, "Who are you really?"

"I am merely the son of the owner who died three years ago," Kawahira put on an innocent facade. Nana and Reborn weren't fooled, but this wasn't the time for everything to come out.

"Reborn, we need to focus on the Funeral Wreaths and Byakuran," Nana reminded her Sun, gently steering him away from Kawahira. "We can do this later."

Reborn raised an eyebrow at Nana, "Oh?"

"I promise," Nana whispered softly. Reborn lowered his eyebrow and nodded.

Kawahira had a brief look of confusion on his face, but shrugged it off, "Oh, and you Vongola now owe me one!"

Reborn scowled as Kawahira slithered away and out of reach of his Leon-gun, "It better be a good explanation, Nana."

"More than you want to know," Nana murmured softly, worriedly watching as the one who also called himself "Checkerface" disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside in a forest, Kikyo was congratulating Torikabuto, "Congratulations on guarding that item really well!"

And that was when an object inside what looked like a glowing cocoon, containing someone inside of it, hung in between the tall leafy trees.

"Yeah, you'd never be able to tell that it's Byakuran meditating," Bluebell smirked.

"Actually, Bluebell, he's communicating with the parallel worlds," Kikyo corrected.

It was in that moment that the cocoon burst open to reveal an exhausted Byankuran with a dark look in his gaze, "I found the Vongola."

* * *

Back at the shop, Takashi, Bianchi, Spanner, and Giannini planned to go back to the base. Takashi had only one reason, "I want to check on Squalo. He could still be alive!"

"I need to see if anything is salvageable at the base," Giannini pouted.

"I need to see if there are parts to build another Mosca. It could come in handy!" Spanner replied thoughtfully.

"I need to get something that I left behind," Bianchi mumbled, while blushing.

That was all it took, for Tsuna to give the go-ahead, "Okay, but you guys need to stick together."

"No problem, Tsuna!" Takashi grinned and the small group of four people left for the base.

That, was when a strange mist snaked into the shop, and Lambo appeared,"Lambo wants to play! Why are you so white? Are you sick?"

Nana watched as he got closer to Yuni, and closer. Yuni as very pale, and that was when Kyoko spoke up, "Chrome doesn't look well either."

"Something is close," Yuni whispered, barely loud enough for the Vongola crew to hear.

Everyone got into defensive positions, but Nana took one glance at Yuni, and pulled the girl away from Lambo and behind her, "Stay behind me, Yuni-chan."

"Gotcha!" Lambo morphed into Torikabuto and grabbed both Nana and Yuni. He fled before the others could recover from their shock.

Just as they recovered, and began to give chase to rescue Yuni and Nana, Bluebell and Kikyo arrived to aide Torikabuto. While they are pinned down, by Kikyo and Bluebell, Torikabuto begins to leave, slowly.

It is highly unexpected when two Lightning objects strike Toribkabuto, causing him to release Yuni and Nana, "Got you!" A shield formed around both females, in the form of Lightning Flames. It was then that Nana noticed who was there, "Gamma, how nice to see you again."

"Sawada-san?" Gamma blinked in confusion.

"Hey, don't forget about us! We're here for Yuni-sama too!" Tazaru and Nosaru appeared and announced in unison, as they form a defensive line in front of Yuni, and Nana by default.

"The hell are they doing here?" Hayato scowled.

"They're Blackspell," Irie winced as he tried to move off of his medic-bed. "Blackspell were formed from the Giglio Nero Famiglia and they are most likely here to protect Yuni, their Boss."

Torikabuto had just recovered from Gamma's attack, and began his own. He gracefully bypassed Tazaru and Nosaru, striking them down as he went. Then, he went straight for Gamma, Yuni, and Nana.

"Colulu! Widgetto!" Gamma yelled out to his box animals, who attacked Torikabuto, futilely. When that didn't work, he put his all into his ring to create a Lightning barrier.

"No weak ring can stop us," Kikyo smirked knowingly.

"My ring may be weaker, but my resolve is second to none and strengthens my barrier!" Gamma growled.

When Torikabuto didn't slow down or change course, it was up to Tsuna to help them! And help them he did! He punched Torikabuto right out of the way! "Stay away from my friends and family!"

And that, was when Torikabuto lost his patience, "BOX OF CARNAGE!"

There was now a human-moth hybrid in front of them...

"UMA?!" Hayato gaped for a second, before shaking it off and getting ready to fight, if Tsuna needed his aid.

And then Torikabuto began his attack! It was an illusion that the very world that they were standing upon was moving! The Vongola all started to float, and no on was able to tell which direction was upright! Well, everyone except Chrome and Mukuro, who both walked forward with a determined frown on their faces.

"No, kid, that's just Torikabuto's ability. It's pointless to try to stop the illusion, Vongola. Whoever lays eyes on Torikabuto's wing pattern are immediately caught in his illusion. His illusion is so powerful that not even your famed Hyper Intuition can break through it," Kikyo explained with a grim chuckled.

That was when Tsuna knew that they needed help. He turned to Chrome, "Tsuna, follow my instuctions. We will beat this."

"Mama, follow my lead," Mukuro made sure that she was holding his hand, as he had her in a dancer's waltz form.

"Mukuro?" Nana questioned, her mind slightly clearing.

"Please, Mama," Mukuro pleaded, until she nodded.

"Eight!" Chrome stated. Tsuna aimed a hit at that exact point. "Three! Two!"

"Nana, one two three," Mukuro danced her out of the way of all of Bluebell's attempted hits, knowing that Nana was trying to keep her Flames to a minimum.

"Twelve!" Chrome yelled out again, and much to the shock of Kikyo, Tsuna hit Torikabuto every time, while Nana and Mukuro evaded Bluebell, much to their ire.

Tsuna's last hit neutralized Torikabuto's ability to vanish, and then Chrome's Cambio Forma, Nuts, petrified Torikabuto's wings, stopping him. That was when Kikyo decided to get involved, only to be stopped by Reborn, via Basil's Rain Dolphin! Ryohei and Kangaryuu also decided to join Reborn in stopping Kikyo.

Just as Bluebell was about to release her Carnage Box, Kikyo stops her. Tsuna gets in one more good hit, with his X-Burner! However, they escaped, as Torikabuto's caught by Kikyo, who ordered the rest of his small team, "Retreat and regroup!"

"What about Torikabuto?" Bluebell asked curiously, as they fled.

"He's finished," Kikyo scowled.

Nana chuckled as she watched Reborn on the Dolphin, after Mukuro helped her out of the illusion, "And here I thought you'd never bond with your adopted nephew."

"What?!" Basil gaped in shock and slight horror at the thought of Reborn being his uncle, even if it was adopted, before he passed out.


	79. Future's End Begins

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: My husband just figured out that I love mysteries when we were playing Dr. Who Clue last night, for the first time. His expression was priceless! I love watching: Murder She Wrote, Diagnosis Murder, Ransom, Persons of Interest, NCIS, NCIS: LA, NCIS: New Orleans, Sherlock, MacGuyver (both old and new)... He has seen me watch all of these shows and watched me read my cozy murder mysteries, but it didn't dawn on him, until last night, just how much I love a good mystery. Lol! Just goes to show you that you always learn new things about those you love every day!

D C JoKeR H S: I actually was thinking how I wanted that last chapter to end on a lighter note. We all need a good laugh now and then. I have to keep remembering that this is an alternate timeline, where Nana never was attacked by assassins; so she never awakened her Flames, gathered elements, and the Basil of this timeline was raised by Iemitsu and the CEDEF. So, as odd as it may seem, Byakuran doesn't know about Nana's Flames.

* * *

 **Chapter 79: Future's End Begins**

* * *

When Kikyo, Bluebell and Zakuro went back to Byakuran and let him know of the demise of two of his Funeral Wreaths, he took it all with a flippant shrug, "They were the weakest of you. It isn't a major setback. How strong would you rate the Vongola Boxes?"

"They won't be an issue. They are still weaker than we are. We haven't even used our final boxes yet," Kikyo preened under Byakuran's attention.

"Yes, I agree, but I believe that we need to go ahead and release *him* from Vendicare," Byakuran chuckled. "The Vongola wouldn't dare attack one of his precious Mists, after all."

"I'm not sure if that is a wise decision, but you are the boss," Kikyo stated, less confident than before.

* * *

When Iris and two unknown Millefiore grunts showed up at Vendicare's gates, "We'd like the prisoner Rokudo released into our custody..."

"That exchange has already happened," one of the Vendice stated flatly, before using their Ring to show the holographic picture of Millefiore members coming a few hours back and removing the prisoner.

"That's not any of our group! You've clearly been fooled by a Vongola Illusionist!" Iris screeched angrily.

"That is false. There are only three Illusionists that can fool us," the Vendice loomed oppressively over the three irritating Millefiore.

* * *

Not too far away from Vendicare, but well out of the sight of anyone from the prison, inside of a hidden room Flan sneezed, "Someone must be talking about me behind my back."

Flan looked around the room, and noted that M.M., Ken, Chikusa, and the recently recovered Mukuro were all resting peacefully, even if the Mukuro in their possession was a lot smaller than the one they were expecting. They had all celebrated Mukuro's sucessful escape, but that was when Flan noticed two mis-matched eyes on his person, "Who are you?"

"I am Flan."

"Where am I?"

"I am allied with the Varia. We freed you using Master Mammon's and your techniques, Boss," Flan bowed his head in subservience.

"What was... Was I inside Vendicare?" Mukuro blinked in surprise.

"Yes...?" Flan was a bit confused by the question.

"Huh. I was with my Chrome, not too long ago. I must have astral projected there," Mukuro mumbled. Then his eyes widened, if he was near Vendicare, in Italy, and Chrome was in Namimori, and he was awake... Chrome would be with the others and they would see him disappear... "We need to get a message to Tsuna in Namimori and get there quickly."

"Wait until the others wake up, then we can join the rest of the Varia and head to Namimori," Flan stated flatly.

"I don't think I will," Mukuro scowled, before using a massive wave of illusionary water, to splash all of them awake. "Now, we need to move."

* * *

When Yuni urged the rest of the Vongola in Namimori to hide in the forest, as some of the group was still injured, a few internal issues began to brew...

"You don't care as much about our boss as you're pretending!" Nosaru snarled.

"Yeah, I heard that your matriarch hated Yuni-sama's mother!" Tazaru sneered angrily.

"Yeah, well you were part of Blackspell and part of Byakuran's forces," Hayato retorted back with an eyeroll. "Why the devil should we trust you? The only reason that Yuni is as safe as she is, is because of our Mama."

"Tazaru, Nosaru, enough!" Yuni frowned, "Nana has already discussed the reasons behind the way she treated my mother in her timeline. She did make a special exception for me. I'm not sure why, but she even told Uncle Reborn the reason."

"Yuni, did you inherit Luce's Farsight?" Lal asked curiously.

"I did, but it gets weaker by the day. A long time ago, I saw that a major battle would take place in this forest, at dawn, and that it would be the battle that decides everything for our future," Yuni told her softly.

* * *

Back at the Millefiore mansion, Byakuran recieved a phone call from Iris about the goings-on at Vendicare. Needless to say, he was less than pleased, "I will be speaking to them again, soon." He hung up on Iris, before turning to Kikyo, "Get Ghost ready as soon as possible."

* * *

"Tsuna, everyone," Yuni addressed the resistance group. "There is a secret that you should know. It's about Byakuran's power. His power, like mine, is weakening. He will stop at nothing to capture me, again, to gain the true power of the Tri-ni-set."

"We should just blast him with everything that we have!" Hayato snarled.

"I should be the one to bite him to death for destroying Namimori," Kyoya growled.

"Do you realize, that Basil's box animal, Alfin, has superior intelligence that allows it to communicate with other allied box animals?" Gamma asked. "We have the potential to make a lot of powerful combo attacks that could help us strike a killing blow for the Millefiore, once and for all."

And that was when, one by one, the group all let out their box animals to practice strategies.

* * *

Dawn arrived quickly the next day. Byakuran smirked, as he finalized his battle plans with his remaining Wreaths, and they left the mansion to find the Vongola. It didn't take them very long to locate them, and they decided to split up, and catch them off-guard, by attacking them from multiple sides at once!

Zakuro was the most confident, that he would get there first, and be able to grab Yuni before the others reached the camp, only to find himself in the clutches or rather multiple legs of a giant centipede, being ambushed by two Lightning Foxes, and hit by a barrage of Storm Flames!

To Zakuro's surprise, it was Lal Mirch, Gamma, and Hayato. As the three of them worked together, their confidence grew, but Zakuro smired, "I'm on a whole different level than Torikabuto and Daisy were..."

And that was when he opened his Carnage Box! His Storm Flames transformed him into one of the most deadly predators that this world had ever seen. A Tyrannosaurus Rex!

Zakuro had doubled in size, fang-like teeth, a deadly tail with spikes, and the toughest skin of a dinosaur, "It's about time that you all felt the imense power of a T-Rex!"

Zakuro went for Gamma first, and at the speed he was traveling, it made him impossible to track his movements! Gamma barely managed to dodge Zakuro's first few hits, and launch his own foxes, but when they appeared, Colulu and Widget have already been knocked out of the fight! That was when Zakuro attacked again, and rendered Gamma unconscious.

The next victim Zakuro went after was the injured Lal Mirch! He appeared right behind her, but wasn't expecting a defensive shield. It didn't stop him, as he plowed right through it and knocked Lal out of the fight. The only rebel left standing was Hayato.

Hayato kept trying to use his Flame Arrow, to no effect.

Zakuro taunted Hayato, "Why don't you use your Cambio Forma, it's not as if you could actually beat me with it!"

Having no other options, Hayato scowled, and brought out Uri. Uri sat atop Hayato's arrow, as he began the transformation. Bright Storm Flames engulfed the area surrounding them, as Zakuro watched excitedly, and Lal watched with awe, as Hayato's weapon transformed into G's weapon. G's Archery. Hayato is able to push Zakuro back using his box weapon, until Zakuro managed to aggravate Hayato's back injury, and doubled his speed to make things turn in his favor.

As a last ditch effort, Hayato and Uri work together, shooting Storm Flames from the bow, helping Hayato turn, and miss Zakuro's attack, making them battle each other, face to face.

Yet another explosion erupts and after the dust cleared, Lal smirked as she saw that Zakuro had lost an arm, but her smirk fell as she noticed that Hayato was lying on the ground. Just as Hayato tried to finish Zakuro off, he was attacked by Rain Flame objects! Bluebell had arrived to save Zakuro! They worked in tandem, to try and take out Hayato, permanently. Just as Hayato lost his confidence in surviving this battle, a knife sliced through the air, and stabbed the ground in front of him, followed by many more, and a laugh that Hayato would recognize anywhere.

"Glad to have you join the party, Your Highness," Hayato coughed.

"You did well, peasant," Belphagor chuckled. "We can handle it from here."

That was all the cue that the Varia needed to enter into the battle! However, they were unaware that a secondary battle was about to begin on the other side of the forest...


	80. Raptor Attack!

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: I'm having an odd day. My dog had a long bleed, after being tested for heart-worms; he's okay now. I downloaded an app, had issues, and reported them. People are driving oddly in my area as well, due to insane people running too many construction projects at once. I'm pretty sure if something else happens, I'm not going to be very surprised, because I think calamity is becoming normal in my life. I wonder if this is how Tsuna felt?

FANactic Writer: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed the chapter!

D C JoKeR H S: Thanks again, for pointing out the errors that I had, they are now fixed. The misspellings for Zakuro on wikia are ridiculous! Especially if you read through the Future Final Battle Arc section.

* * *

 **Chapter 80: Raptor Attack!**

* * *

Ryohei, Kyoko, and Basil stood together, lying in wait for their attacker, while watching the explosions on the other side of the lake. They knew that the battle over there had to be brutal, but they would do everything that they could, to make sure that they survived, together.

That was when Kikyo appeared! First, he was attacked by a stinging, quick fire assault by Kyoko's Lightning Flames, but it appeared that he was unaffected. That was a small bit of information, that the trio took to mind, very quickly. They had planned this out, to look like they were having issues on deciding who would attack Kikyo, but their ruse didn't work.

Kikyo laughed and let loose an army of Velociraptors from one of his box weapons, "Millefiore doesn't need anyone else, because we Funeral Wreaths are more than capable of handling such poor opponents, as yourselves."

Ryohei watched as Kikyo's Raptors headed towards him. They were using teamwork, excellent formations, and there were more of them than the trio. Ryohei knew it wouldn't take long for them to overwhelm them, if they didn't do something fast! His speed and fists weren't enough, as he didn't land a single hit on them.

Kyoko was almost worse off, as she was almost eaten, but managed to avoid it, by Tazaru stepping in and getting her out of the path of the jaws, "Why they let a little girl fight is beyond me!"

"Really?" Kyoko raised an eyebrow, as she watched her brother nearly get a bite taken out of him, "Ani!" Kyoko used her Ring on her box weapon, releasing Gyuudon, who immediately began to experiance Cambio Forma. Changing into the weapon of the 1st Vongola Lightning Guardian, Lampo's weapon, Lampo's Shield!

"A lame shield?" Kikyo scoffed.

"Don't underestimate the power of a Vongola Box!" Ryohei glared at Kikyo.

As Kyoko's worry and love poured out for her brother, the strength of the shield grew and began to glow! Suddenly, that glow pulsed and released deadly arrow-like Lightning bolts that went right through the Raptor's hearts and destroyed them.

Tazaru blinked in surprise at the girl that was still in his arms, "What just happened?"

"Never underestimate my love for my friends and family," Kyoko snorted as she pushed herself from his arms and daintily stepped back onto the turf next to him.

Kikyo gaped, only for a second, before he realized that these kids weren't playing anymore, and he released his Carnage Box, "You won't beat me!"

Ryohei scowled as he watched a lake of prehistoric creatures appear before them, and a Spinosaurus emerge, combining with Kikyo's form in a flash of Cloud Flames, "I'm going to do this to the extreme and beat him in three minutes."

"Understood, Ani," Kyoko stood behind her brother, as she watched him head off to fight the weirdly transfirmed Kikyo before them.

"Break!" Ryohei shoulted, causing Kangaryuu to fire Sun Flames at him. "Cambio Forma!" Kangaryuu flew towards Ryohei and merged with him, releasing Knuckle's weapon, Knuckle's Maximum Break.

"Really? Is that all you Vongola have?" Kikyo scoffed, "My Spinosaurus attacks will wipe you off the face of this Earth, and you won't be able to cause a scratch on me."

That moment, was when Kikyo was proved wrong! Ryohei flew towards Kikyo with unprecedented speed, and immediately connected a vicious uppercut!

"It's a fluk.." Kikyo began, but was cut off as Ryohei hit him again and again!

Just as he was about to finish Kikyo off with a Sun Flame enhanced version of his Maximum Cannon, he slightly missed!

Kikyo gasped out, "I understand your power. You have great speed and endurance and you've enhanced your body with your Flames, but you can only last for three minutes before it is gone."

Ryohei's frown, confirmed the fact, as the battle continued on. Ryohei continuing to hold his own against Kikyo's attacks, but due to the multiples that Kikyo keeps making, he doesn't gain any ground.

Fatigue starts in on Ryohei, just as his time limit dwindles near. Ryohei's once white gear turns black, his wounds start to reopen.

"You're starting to feel the effects of over active Flames," Kikyo mumbled under his breath, smirking. Then he went in for the killing shot!

That was when another hidden Vongola appeared! It was an injured Basil! He hadn't suffered any vital damage, because he could propagate, and so he went to help heal Ryohei.

Kikyo stopped his attack, he sensed someone else, "Come out of hiding."

Everyone looked to the bushes, to see Kyoya step out of them with a snort.

"Why did you not join the fight?" Kikyo glared at the other Cloud.

"My Namimori Middle's Boxing Captain does not appreciate interference," Kyoya stared right back at him, contempt and cooling anger set in his gaze.

"You have an odd friendship, but I follow a set of rules where anything goes!" Kikyo snarled as he charged towards Kyoya, and bit Kyoya's left arm, before creating a herd of Spinosaurus and sending them straight to Kyoya, "Farewell, Vongola Cloud!"

Hibari glares as he summons his box animal, "Roll."

Roll immediately imerged to form a defensive shield in front of Kyoya, just as more Spinosauruses spring up from the ground, pinning Kyoya, while the others attempt to break through Roll's barrier. Kyoya tried to defend with his tonfas, but is struck down by the dinos!

As a bent tonfa emerges from the chaos and carnage, Kyoko screamed worriedly, "Kyo-kun!"

* * *

At the campsite, Tsuna felt a familiar sensation. Something was happening, again...


	81. Surprises Of The Mists

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: I was surprised at how long it took to write that last chapter, but then again, I did have multiple interruptions.

Jucca: Yes, I looked it up, and that was what came up for the translation of big brother. I kept Lambo's box animal's name the same for Kyoko... We never know, but she could have secret cooking talents.

animelover1013: Yeah, I actually deleted more before I posted it. I had a lot of interruption and I was in an excited mood. I found out that some of the Besame Agent Carter make-up I ordered was closer to my house than expected and well... Yeah. However, nothing was delivered today, so maybe tomorrow. If so, expect more exclaimations or maybe it'll happen again if I get a lot of interruptions!

* * *

 **Chapter 81:** **Surprises Of The Mists**

* * *

Back on the side of the lake with Hayato, Gamma, Lal Mirch, and the Varia are fighting with Bluebell and Zakuro; Hayato, Gamma, and Lal are being healed by Lussuria. Belphagor and Leviathan teamed up to take on Bluebell, matching her blow for blow! However, none of their attacks seem capable of breaking her barrier technique.

Belphagor (Bel), being the genius that he is, realized that they would have to get rid of her shield to defeat her. He came up with a plan in two seconds, flat! "Levi, let the Prince use your box animal. Glad to have you join us, Luss!"

"If it will help," Levi shrugged and tossed the box to Bel, who quickly caught it and jumped on top of Levi's stingray to begin their new attack!

"Mink, release your flames to the max!" Bel ordered the stingray, who was quickly coated in red Storm Flames, as all three Varia zeroed in on their target.

Bluebell cried out, "Barrier!" To summon her barrier again, but this time, Bel's attack broke through! Now Luss and Levi could double-team her, and they took their chance to attack the screaming and panicked Bluebell, but then, all three stopped in mid-attack.

Bluebell then began to laugh, "Fools! Do you even know what my shield was made from? It was 100% solid Rain Flames. Concentrated Rain flames stops all bodily functions."

It was then that Bel, Luss, and Levi exploded, causing the Vongola party to be down three more allies.

Xanxus noticed the demise of his men, while he was battling Zakuro. Zakuro couldn't resist taunting him, "You must be weak to have such weak fools as your men."

Xanxus refused to respond verbally, and instead shot Zakuro, causing him to drop to the ground in pain and be mauled by Bester, "Only the strong survive."

"If that's true, you're going to die," Zakuro laughed his head off, as he escaped Bester, and retaliated by attacking Xanxus with a Spinosaurus.

Xanxus groaned in pain as he noticed the location. They had been pushed to the same area that Kikyo was battling the other part of the Vongola group.

"Spinosaurus! Finish the Varia Boss off," Kikyo smirked. Then, as the three Wreaths surveyed the battlefield, and only saw wounded or dead bodies, they cheered, "Lord Byakuran will be proud of us."

"Now, let's go hunt Yuni," Bluebell sneered.

Just then, the head of one of one of Kikyo's Spinosaurus' began to morph into something else. The head turned into Kyoya's head!

The head of Kyoya declared, "I'll never let weak herbivors, like you, take Yuni."

More and more, the Spinosaurus' heads morphed into the heads of the Vongola that they believed defeated, mere moments before.

"We will stop you," all of the heads vowed, and then began their attack.

When the Wreaths tried to get a grasp on their situation, Kikyo recognized a hostile presence by the lake side... "Bellflowers," Kikyo fired bombs, only to reveal a Frog-hooded individual and a pineapple shaped hair style, when the smoke began to clear.

"Awe, you always want to be at the center of the attack, Boss," the Frog-hood pouted.

"Kufufufu, what on earth are you talking about. Your head was simply blocking my view," the pineapple smirked, as the smoke finally cleared to reveal, Mukuro and Fran.

Like clockwork, the Vongola members that the Wreaths thought that they had defeated, reappeared. It was then, that they realized that the Vongola that they had thought defeated, were merely illusions.

"Oy, Fran, did you have to show the deaths of all of us?" Bel scowled. "The Prince thinks it unnecessary."

"But your Highness, illusions are like pranks. I was just adding a bit of reality into the situation," Fran pouted petulantly.

"To clarify his answer," Mukuro snorted. "The illusions served two purposes. One, to let me warm up, and two, by learning about their special attack without injury."

"I wasn't doing it for any of those reasons," Fran shrugged, trying to piss off Bel, which worked.

"Frog, how much longer are you going to keep up that ridiculous illusion of Mukuro going?" Bel snarked.

"Mukuro has already escaped Vendicare, Bel-senpai. Therefore, this Mukuro isn't an illusion, but flesh," Fran crowed, very pleased with himself.

"Did we manage to buy you enough time, Zakuro?" Kikyo raise a brow at the now healed left arm of Zakuro.

"You just lost your last chance," Zakuro laughed heartily.

"Actually, we were waiting for you to be at 100% so that Boss can crush you while you're at full power. It wouldn't be sporting, otherwise," Bel smirked as he let that lovely anvil drop.

Just before he could join Xanxus and the others in battle, Fran stopped Mukuro, "Boss, you're still recovering. You should at least wait until your Vongola Box arrives before you enter the fray.

* * *

Chrome had briefly gone into the forest to relieve herself, only to find herself face-to-face with another girl that she didn't recognize, "Who are...?"

*SMACK!*

Chrome was left holding her cheek as she was glared at by the other girl, "I'm M.M. stupid! Now, go get that Vongola Box to Mukuro-sama. He's that way! And you better not try anything with him!" M.M. glared as she pointed Chrome in the right direction.

"Why would I try anything with my brother?" Chrome grumbled as she spared a glare at the other feisty female, before running towards the direction that M.M. had pointed to.

* * *

Everything is going according to my plan," Byakuran chuckled. "Your time will be coming up, soon." The person before Byakuran was the Final Funeral Wreath, Ghost. Who disappeared in a flash of green Lightning Flames. "Then, this will be the end of everything."

* * *

The real battle began between the Vongola (including Lal and Gamma) against the three Wreaths, and it was even bloodier and fiercer than the first one. Xanxus squared off with Kikyo. Zakuro was being tag-teamed by Ken and Chikusa. Bluebell had to handle the same opponents she had previously, but everyone was on the same fighting level. There were no clear advantages to utilize.

Both Ryohei, Kyoko, and Hayato were still resting from their prior battles, but they were making some small side commentary...

"The Varia really make good allies," Ryohei stated.

"Yeah, but we should be helping them, too," Hayato agreed as they both began to get up to join the fray.

They were interrupted from leaving by a flash of green lightning. The ground trembled, and split as a new foe entered the battlefield, causing all of the other fights to momentarily stop to stare at the new-comer. The Vongola began to panic, as this wasn't an ally of theirs.

"Oh shit!" Kikyo cursed, "This is happening too early!" Bluebell and Zakuro were both frozen in shock and horror, while Kikyo continued, "Ghost isn't supposed to be here, yet!"


	82. Ghostly Light

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Just saw Marvel's Infinity Wars last night, and it was decent, but could have been better. There were 2 end scenes, after the credits. I have a lot of theories about certain events in the movie, but I will keep that between me and my husband, so I don't spoil it for anyone. Enjoy!

D C JoKeR H S: Glad you're still enjoying it! I don't have a plan for Tsuna to pair up with anyone, just yet. I'm still unsure how and who Nana will end up with, and at this point, I don't think Reborn is a contender... but that could easily change.

* * *

 **Chapter 82: Ghostly Light**

* * *

Glowing green Lightning Flames engulfed the figure that traversed towards the fighters. His eyes were phantom-like, and that was one of the main reasons that the battles had stalled. He looked like Byakuran, but Mukuro noticed one small feature that was different, "He has the markings on the wrong eye. Like a mirror image."

The Varia took note that even the Wreaths looked shaken by the appearance of their Lightning Wreath. Xanxus knew, "Keep your guard up."

"Boss, Millefiore don't trust their Lightning," Levi pointed out the Mare Lightning Ring on Ghost's finger.

"Then let's not wait too long," Belphagor growled as he threw his Storm Knives at Ghost, but the attack never hit.

"The attack just phased through Ghost!" Bluebell gaped in shock.

"Is this Ghost an illusionist?" Ryohei turned to Mukuro curiously.

"No," both Fran and Mukuro scowled. "That was real."

"If physical attacks have no effect..." Levi mumbled, before trying a Flame atack, "Super Levi Volta!"

Once again, it phased right through Ghost. Kikyo blinked in confusion, "What the hell?"

"Let's try a triple attack," Basil mentioned to Ryohei and Hayato.

"That technique is hard to control," Ryohei frowned.

Hayato pointed right at Ghost, "He's just strolling along. We have to do something!"

Reluctantly, Ryohei agreed, and together the trio used their box animal to combine their attacks! "Solar Storm Fang!"

"That is amazingly strong," Mukuro and Bel admit in surprise. Zakuro even nodded in agreement.

Kikyo blinked in surprise, "I wonder how Ghost will take it?"

The shock-wave from their attack was overwhelming, and everyone looked eager to see the results of the attack, but the Flames had faltered. Kikyo looked worried.

It appeared that there was a shield around Ghost, he was unscathed, even as a charred Uri fell to the ground...

"URI!" Hayato gasped out and tried to run towards his friend, only to be stopped by Ryohei.

"Something's happening," Ryohei frowned. That was when multiple beams of light headed towards everyone on the battlefield. The first victims would have been Ken and Chikusa, but they dodged at the last minute. Lussuria was next, but they were able to dodge, easily. Bluebell wasn't as lucky. She was hit in the chest by a beam, before her Flames were adsorbed. Then, she shriveled up like a raisin and died.

"He took out his own team mate?" Kyoko blinked in shock and horror.

"LIVYA!" Levi gasped in shock as one of his box animals was hit by a beam and petrified, before turning to dust.

Xanxus engaged his Flames of Wrath, and tried to use his X-Guns, but it was all absorbed by Ghosts shield, "Damn it!"

Suddenly, it was as if everyone's Flames were being siphoned away. Kikyo dodged a beam, but was worried that Ghost was only beginning to awaken.

Zakuro's Flames were being absorbed, "Our very life energy is being sucked away. It doesn't matter what side we're on. We're all going to die."

* * *

Not too far away, Chrome was seeing light beams between the trees, "What are those?"

Suddenly, a light beam shot straight through the trees at her! Luckily, Mukuro managed to pull her to the ground, right before she was hit. Chrome was in shock, but tears filled her eyes as she saw her brother, safe, "Chrome, are you all right?"

"Yes," Chrome choked out.

"This area is dangerous. You did well, staying alive for so long, by yourself," Mukuro hugged her back.

"I'm glad too," Chrome smiled tearily, just before she fainted.

"Crap! Now's not the time, sis," Mukuro grumbled as he fumbled in his sister's coat pocket until he found his box weapon. Another beam was about to hit them, but abox weapon is opened and the animal takes the hit, instead. "What?"

"It was mine, Boss," Fran stated, as he silently mourned the miniature version of Bel. "Help me, Boss. My Flame is draining."

"We need to figure out what we're fighting, before we do that, Fran," Mukuro frowned, as he cast a sad look at the Frog. "Cambio Forma!" Mukuro released his Mist Owl and it morphed into Daemon Spade's Devil Lens... "Shit."

"Boss?" Fran asked curiously.

"Ghost isn't a living organism. He's a supernatural phenomenon. This lens lets me analyze my opponent," Mukuro clarified to the Frog. "We won't be able to touch him. What the hell was Byakuran thinking?!"

* * *

"Almost go time," Byakuran sang out happily.

* * *

"Tsuna," Ryohei called his friend over the comm. "Ghost isn't a physical being. He seems to be draining our Flames. He's absorbing them, too. He killed Bluebell. You need to take Yuni and escape, now."

Tsuna clenched his fists in anger and worry as he responded, "We can't leave you!"

"Tsuna," Yuni tried to calm the young Vongola. "Go to your friends. I have my uncle to protect me, it's okay..."

Tsuna sighed and smiled at her, "Thank you."

"No. It's the equivalent to throwing your life away," Ryohei stated flatly, the rest of the Guardians on the battlefield agreed, as did Xanxus.

Nana glanced at Reborn, urging him to give Tsuna some advice of any sort, and he did. Reborn sighed, "Do what you want. It's your decision to make. Don't look to your mother, she agrees with me."

"Mama?" Tsuna asked.

"I do, Tsuna," Nana smiled sadly at her son. "Do you best."

Tsuna nods to his mother, and Reborn, before listening to Reborn's final piece of advice, "Use caution, as Flames and Box Weapons don't work on your target."

Tsuna is then stopped by a crying Haru, "Don't go! Don't die! We can't loose you! Haru doesn't want you to go to such a dangerous place! But, Haru knows you have to, so... be careful."

Tsuna smiled, "I will. Take care of Yuni, okay?"

"We've got it covered," Reborn gave Tsuna a thumbs up as Tsuna fired up his X-Gloves and took to the sky to save his friends.

"I pray that Tsuna will be able to save his family and allies," Yuni whispered.

* * *

Ghost was on a rampage, as everyone else tried to fight to survive! Zakuro didn't last, as a beam hit him, draining his Flames, just like Bluebell. Kikyo was the only Wreath left, besides Ghost. Kikyo cried out in horror, "No!"

Kangaryuu was hit by a beam, but due to Ryohei's quick thinking, he managed to return him to his box, saving him from destruction. Hayato held a lifeless Uri, as he turned to Kikyo, "What the hell is Ghost? Why is he attacking his own allies?"

Kikyo now had to remember what Byakuran had told him about Ghost, "He's a parallel version of Byakuran. However, Byakuran had to destroy his entire world to bring him here. He looks human, but has become a mindless mutant that absorbs Dying Will Flames from everything. he was arrested by the Vindice for killing a viruous mafioso in one of Byakuran's trials concerning his power. Byakuran claimed that it would be a very unique talent. I don't know why he called it his power. Or why he'd send Ghost to destroy us, when Byakuran saved us? Did he abandon us?"

Basil threw his boomerang at Ghost, only to discover that yet another attack went right through him.

"If this keeps up, we'll be wiped out. Boss-honey, should we retreat?" Luss asked Xanxus.

"Forget it," Hayato scowled as more light beams were released and headed towards himself, Ryohei, Kyoko, and Basil. "If we retreat now, Ghost will head straight for Yuni."

They were stopped by Takashi's... "Shigure Kintokito! I heard about the Flame absorption, but this is worse than I expected."

Dino and Squalo emerged from the forest, much to the surprise of the group, minus the Varia, "SQUALO!"

"You're late," Xanxus stated flatly.

"Extremely late, Squ-chan," Luss pouted.

"You're alive?" Bel and Levi sulked.

"Can't even die properly, can you Captain?" Fran smirked.

Ghost was growing larger, with every Flame he consumed. It was Mukuro that remarked on something important, "Ghost appeared from nowhere as if he had teleported, and now he's become so powerful that it may be possible that he'll teleport straight to Yuni."

"I won't let that happen," a mysterious voice stated, just as the Vongola and Varia got their dander in a fluff.

* * *

 _Narrator (aka Daemon Spade in disguise)_ : Who was this mysterious voice? Where were they? Find out on Tuesday! Same Fishy-Time. Same Fishy-channel.


	83. The Ghostly Battle

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: I wish I could have my OBGYN as my GP! She was able to figure out what I have and give me better ways to manage the pain. Apparently, it's genetic; which I did suspect. I am keeping her as my OBGYN. It's amazing how ER and GPs can't properly diagnose someone in my area. I had to go nearly and hour and a half away! Now I have to go find a new GP doctor (who is also a holistic doctor), is in my insurance plan, and isn't gone 98% of the time. Oh, and here's the kicker! I also have to find a doctor for my husband and possibly my father to boot! So, if I have any time after writing this chapter, I will probably be talking to my insurance guys to get access to what doctors are in my network. Wish me luck! FYI: I know this chapter is short, but tomorrow's will be much longer, I promise!

Viviene001: Sweetie, you haven't seen fast! As much as I wanted things to go faster to get to this current point, I still think it's too slow. I feel like I'm not where I want to be in this story. I'd much rather go straight to Checkerface, but that just wouldn't do. I need to lay the ground-work. Some ground-work will be bare-bones, but needs must.

D C JoKeR H S: Thanks! I felt that I needed to build the story a bit more and cover the true story-line a bit more, especially since Byakuran might be showing up in later chapters after the Future Arc is over. I'm just not sure what his role will be...

* * *

 **Chapter 83: The Ghostly Battle**

* * *

The mysterious voice, let themselves be known as they shot across the battlefield, their target being Ghost. Hayato blinked in surprise, "That was Tsuna!"

"Maybe Vongola can stop Ghost," Kikyo whispered to himself, but didn't get his hopes up.

"That person is absorbing my Flames, even at this distance..." Tsuna frowned thoughtfully, as he made his way even closer to the paranormal phenomenon. "Okay, let's see how you like my counter. ZERO POINT BREAKTHROUGH: REVISED!"

"Um, is it just me, or is Tsuna now absorbing Flames, too?" Ryohei asked Xanxus.

"You're not wrong... Trash! Get on the ground!" Xanxus ordered as Tsuna and Ghost clashed in a plume-like explosion of Lightning and Sky Flames.

* * *

Back at the campsite, Yuni was becoming uneasy, and managed to sneak past her Guardian and over to Nana, "Nana, do you...?"

"Yuni, the only advice I can give you, is that you need to do what you feel is right," Nana told her. "Also, no matter which dimension or timeline we are in, know that you are always welcome in my home."

"Thank you," Yuni whispered softly, as she hugged Nana tightly.

* * *

As the battle between Tsuna and Ghost continued, they both upped the anti on their fight. Both fighters went all out with their Flame absorption, causing a black hole affect to take place in their near surroundings. It was pulling all of the Vongola, and the single Funeral Wreath, Kikyo, towards the center of the battle. Tsuna's Flame Absorption technique being the only attack to have any effect on ghost, it was only a matter of time, before one of the two tired.

* * *

The battle could be seen as far as the campsite where Yuni, Nana, and the few others who were non-combatants were staying.

Reborn looked on as Tsuna fought, "Hang in there, Dame-Tsuna."

"Mama, Haru is worried about Tsuna!" Haru tugged at Nana's sleeve.

"Trust in him, Haru. That's all that we can do, right now," Nana comforted the girl.

* * *

"AUGH!" Tsuna let out a strained yell as he put his all into his attack, and that was when Ghost's shield began to get absorbed! However, that didn't last for very long, as Ghost, himself, was pulled into Tsuna's absorption field. It wasn't long after, that they heard Ghost let out multiple cries of agony, and then silence. Tsuna had just absorbed Ghost into his attack, and the Mare Lightning Ring fell to the ground, with an audible thud.

"..." Tsuna turned around, to see all of his friends, and Kikyo, staring at him in shock.

"Tsuna-sama just absorbed Ghost, who no one else could beat. Tsuna-sama is a bit scary, Boss," Fran stated to Mukuro.

"Ghost was just a bunch of Flames, given form," Bel blinked in surprise as he began to rationalize things.

"You won, Tsuna!" Ryohei had been about to sweep Tsuna up in a hug, when Tsuna stopped him.

"Something's not right," Tsuna frowned.

Hayato was the one that had the epiphany, "Your Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised absorbs the enemies Flames, and makes them your own, but after you absorbed Ghost's Flames, your Flames stayed the same."

"Why didn't his Flames increase?" Kyoko frowned.

"What happened to the Flames that Ghost absorbed?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"Why hello, Vongola," a familiar voice smirked as they appeared out of no-where. It was Byakuran.


	84. Battle of the Skies

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: The weather here is very stormy, and that may or may not influence my writing today. This chapter is going to be longer than the last, but I may have to break it into two and get both out today, if I think it's too long. Still haven't talked to my insurance guys, but maybe later. I'm busy writing this for you guys!

* * *

 **Chapter 84: Battle of the Skies**

* * *

"Vongola, I'm rather surprised that you managed to defeat Ghost," Byakuran raised his eyebrow, but seemed very unconcerned.

"Yes! Boss is back!" Kikyo cheered.

"This isn't going to be easy," Tsuna muttered.

"What a crazy lineup of people you have there, Vongola," Byakuran chuckled. "I believe I see the Boss of the Chiavarone Famiglia, Dino, the Vongola's independant assasination group, the Varia, the Vongola's CEDEF team, part of the Kokuyo misfits, and your own, 10th Generation Famiglia. So, we have the strongest members and allies of the Vongola, all in one place! I'm thrilled your all here, but I am surprised that you would work with the likes of Xanxus or Rokudo, Vongola. Didn't they try to kill you, after all."

"I don't work for the brat!" Xanxus growled, before he shot at Byakuran with his Flames of Wrath.

"Your vile rhetoric needs more substance. Only an innocent child would fall for your fantasy," Mukuro chuckled as he attacked Byakuran with his Hell Ring. "My brother is a far cry from a child."

Much to both of their anger, he survived the attacks, without a scratch! Byakuran laughed, "Were those weak attacks your strongest? My, you all look so tired... But I can't blame you, since Ghost absorbed most of your Flames, you really are just running on fumes."

Xanxus didn't bother to hesitate to attack Byakuran, head-on. Mukuro looked over at Kyoya before nodding to his teammate. The Mist and Cloud went to attack as one, only to freeze, along with Xanxus as they felt the Sky flames rage near them.

"Stop. Byakuran is mine," Tsuna had a serious look upon his fave, his eyes were shining gold as he flew forward towards Byakuran.

"Vongola, do you know why I showed up now?" Byakuran laughed at Tsuna like he was one of those yappy little fru-fru dogs, "My body and spirit are finally ready!"

"I've been ready for this for a long time," Tsuna replied, only to disappear and reappear right behind Byakuran. Byakuran just managed to turn around in surprise, before he's met with a kick to his chin. From that moment on, it appeared that the tides were changing. That Tsuna could beat Byakuran!

"Where did Tsuna get this strength?" Lal gaped.

"This is my Sky. He will not lose, not with so much on the line," Mukuro smirked proudly.

Tsuna went in to land another punch on Byakuran, but this time, he was stopped by only one of Byakuran's fingers. Once again, Tsuna tried, but he was blown away by Byakuran's strength, "What kind of strength or technique is he using to stop me so easily?"

"Is this all you have, Vongola?" Byakuran smiled as if he was indulging a child, "I believe it's my turn, now... White Finger!" And with that, Byakuran's Sky Flame pulsed from his ring and passed from his finger, and sent a powerful shock wave out. It was so powerful that it blew Tsuna into the ground, hard.

"Tsuna!" Takashi and Hayato yelled in unision, as they stared at their fallen leader.

* * *

The shock wave and the sound of Tsuna meeting the Earth, were seen and heard from near and far, even at the campsite. Reborn frowned, "Things look bad."

"Don't forget who he is, Reborn," Nana reminded her Sun. "Remember who trained him. Have faith."

* * *

A crater was now where Tsuna had fallen, and it seemed that Tsuna wasn't getting back up.

"Hang in there, Tsuna!" Takashi yelled his support.

"You can beat him, Tsuna!" Hayato encouraged. Those encouraging words were what had Tsuna getting back up to his feet, shakily.

"We can't have you dying from just that. It would be too anticlimactic," Byakuran scoffed. "After all, what would it say about your power, when I'm only using a tenth of the Flames I absorbed from Ghost?"

"WHAT?!" the Vongola team and allies (minus Tsuna) yelped in shock, only to watch in horror as a pair of wings began to grow from his back.

"After all, all of the Flames that Ghost has stolen, now belong to me," Byakuran preened.

"That can't be true," Dino interjected. "I've never heard of someone taking Flames from another person without direct contact."

"Ghost was never another person, he was a different version of myself from a parallel world!" Byakuran released in a fit of laughter, "It doesn't matter if you believe it or not, but the fact was that Ghost had the ability that I lacked. So, being another form of myself, he was able to transfer the Flames to me."

"If that's true, then Byakuran has acquired the Flames of everyone in this clearing, accept Tsuna," Mukuro scowled. "We can't measure up to his power."

"Those wings have to just be for show," Levi snorts.

"I don't think so, Levi. It's possible that the Flames he stole are so compacted that they resemble wings," Bel frowned.

"My wings aren't just mere Flames!" Byakuran crowed, "They are a symbol that I have gained a power greater than that of any human!"

Dino and Squallo yelled angrily, "Do you think yourself a god?!"

"No, he doesn't," Kikyo stated. "He's not a god, he's a devil or a demon."

"It doesn't matter what you are or what type of powers that you have. You will still fail. We will stop you," Tsuna's speech skills had doubled, working under Reborn.

"That's the spirit, Vongola," Byakuran smirked and began to release his Flames, just as Tsuna did. "Come and play, but you'd better keep me entertained."

The air popped and fizzed with the power of the Flames both parties exuded. The Vongola team and Kikyo felt the pressure in the air, from the intensity of the Flames, alone.

* * *

"The real battle is about to begin," Reborn stated.

"I had better hurry," Yuni whispered, so no one else could hear her.

* * *

Tsuna punched out at Byakuran, landing it, followed by a barrage of the same to the same location.

Byakuran chuckled, "That tickles, Vongola."

Tsuna backed away, realizing that his attack is having no effect, and warily watches as Byakuran smiled at him, again.

"Are you finished, Vongola?" Byakuran chirped as one of his hands began to glow with golden Sky Flames, "Why don't you play with my pet for a while? He's a very friendly White Dragon..."

Tsuna watched as Byakuran's hand turned into a Dragon, until he saw the open box hanging from Byakuran's clothes. So, this dragon was Byakuran's box animal. As Byakuran's animal charged Tsuna, he retaliated by opening his own box and setting up his own counter attack, "Cambio Forma! Modo Difesa! Mantello di Vongola Primo!"

Natsu and the cloak of the First Vongola was released, and that was how Tsuna managed to hold off Byakuran, but Natsu was a bit off... Byakuran took great pleasure in telling Tsuna what was wrong, "I'm still holding back most of it's power from my previous attack. I'm the only person to have this kind of box. The next attack will go right through you!"

Tsuna knew Natsu was upset and about to attack, when he stopped his box animal, "Don't let him bait you, Natsu."

The Dragon headed for Tsuna, again... This time, it hit him in an explosion of Flames. When the Flames dissipated, it didn't show a dead Tsuna, but a White Dragon, trapped in the ice of Zero Point Breakthrough.

Tsuna headed back towards Byakuran, "Natsu, Cambia Forma Mode Attacco."

"Natsu can turn into something other than Primo's cloak?" Ryohei blinked.

"I've heard that Primo used to be able to focus his Flames in to his fists for an ultimate attack. His gloves would change form to aid him with this, it's called Mitena di Vongola Primo or Primo's Gauntlet." Dino gave a short history lesson, and that made them all focus more on Tsuna, who was focusing all of his Flames into a single attack that might be even more powerful than the X-Burner.

Tsuna charged towards Byakuran, with the Gauntlet, but Byakuran didn't move, in fact, he yawned! "I'll finally be able to see how strong you really are. Bring it on, Vongola."

"He's messing around," Tsuna grumbled to himself before he attacked Byakuran with... "BIG BANG AXLE!"

Byakuran just waited until the attack got closer, before clapping, causing Tsuna's attack to vanish! "The Vongola Box has been defeated!"

"What the hell?" Hayato gaped.

"That technique I used was my ultimate defense technique, White Applause. It has the power to shatter and render any attack useless. Have you ever been this outclassed in a battle before, Vongola? Are you afraid? There's no shame in being frightened. Even if you are a Mafia boss, you are still just a middle schooler, after all," Byakuran taunted Tsuna, before he charged towards Tsuna. "You're even welcome to wet your underpants."

Tsuna crashed into the ground, again, and was injured thanks to Byakuran's fists. However, he managed to get back on his feet, just as Byakuran landed next to him.

"You're trying hard, but that won't be enough," Byakuran fake pouted before launching his next attack. He attempted to grab Tsuna, even from a distance, and so it was with a cry of shock from the observers and a cry of pain from Tsuna, as a Flame hand burst from Byakuran's hand and immobilized Tsuna. "You can give up now."

Byakuran's Flame hand began to tighten and squeeze Tsuna, causing him extreme pain. Tsuna's allies and friends cried out in horror at the torture the boy was experiencing.

"I'm disappointed, Vongola. I expected you to put up a better fight," Byakuran pouted. "After all, the size of a person's Flames is equivalent to the resolve of said person. That means that your resolve for wanting to keep your friends safe is extremely weak."

Tsuna began to think about all of his friends and family that had been brought here to fight this battle, and that was when his Flames were strengthened, once more from his resolve, lighting his Ring with Flames. Byakuran, not to be outdone, increased his own Flames.

"I acknowledge your Flames, but once again, you can't win," Byakuran smirked.

Everyone who wasn't one of the two battling Skies, was plastered to the ground, by the pressure of the Flames the two bosses were releasing.

"He's going to do it," Belphagor smirked.

"He's stronger than most give him credit for," Mukuro agreed, just before he was forced to cover his ears from what sounded like someone repeatedly ringing a large gong on the battlefield.

"It's here!" Byakuran cheered.

"What?" Tsuna blinked in confusion, as two barriers of Sky Flames enveloped both Byakuran and Tsuna.

"What does that sound mean?" Hayato asked Squalo.

"It's from their Flame Rings!" Squalo gaped.

"The rings are resonating," Dino paled worriedly.

* * *

With the gong-like sounds, Yuni's Pacifier destroyed it's protective cover and began to let loose an impressive amount of Sky Flames, shocking Yuni! It continued to release until there was a similar barrier around Yuni, that both Byakuran and Tsuna had.

"What?!" Nana tried to reach out to Yuni, only to be pulled back by Reborn and Lal.

"It's coming from the Pacifier," Reborn frowned. "Yuni?"

"I don't know..." Yuni began. "I have no control over my body!"

"The Tri-ni-set is calling to each other," Reborn realized, just as the bubble that was holding Yuni rose into the air.

"Uncle Reborn!" Yuni yelled out in shock and horror.

"Follow her, she's heading to the battlefield!" Nana ordered, making the people in the camp head towards the battlefield.

* * *

"Is that Yuni?!" Hayato yelped in shock, as he sighted the bubble floating towards Byakuran and Tsuna.

"None of our attacks work on that Trash!" Xanxus stomped his foot angrily.

"What made Yuni come out on her own?" Kyoko blinked curiously.

"She was summoned by Vongola and myself," Byakuran laughed gaily.

"The Vongola Ring, the Mare Ring, and the Arcobaleno Pacifier are the cause. The Skies are gathering together. Did the strain on the Rings cause the three to be brought together?" Mukuro frowned.

"Yuni's attempting to join barriers with Tsuna and Byakuran!" Hayato yelped in horror.

"We need to do everything we can to stop this!" Dino agreed and the allies began to try to stop the bubble with attacks of their own, but nothing seemed to work. The barrier was too strong for them to destroy. They watched, helplessly as it merged with the other two.

"Hello, Yuni," Byakuran smiled.

"Yuni, please stay back!" Tsuna looked at her worriedly.

"Tsuna!"

"When the Tri-ni-set Sky elements release an incredible amount of Flames, it creates a special stage. The three of us can't be interrupted, as it's for Sky's only. Now that Yuni is here, I have no use for you, Vongola," Byakuran let loose an evil laugh, before he began to attempt to crush Tsuna, again.

"Byakuran! Please stop! I beg you!" Yuni cried out.

"How can you ask me to stop now? You're the one that forced Vongola to risk their lives to protect you! You knew that they had no chance of beating me! Your escape was pointless and only created more casualties than any battle has produced! You can't be any more selfish than you've already been!"

Something glowed under Yuni's cloak, catching Byakuran's eye as she tried to hide it.

"What is that?" Byakuran asked her, nosily.

"Not yet," Yuni whispers again, which made him frown, although, the items she was hiding, soon fell to the ground as they wiggled and wriggled out of her grasp.

"Arcobaleno Pacifiers?" Byakuran blinked in confusion, "What's sticking out of them?"

"Reborn?" Fuuta asked curiously.

"It appears that the Arcobaleno are being reborn," Reborn snorted at the irony. "I had head that only the Sky Arcobaleno could restore the other Arcobaleno from the verge of death, but there will be a grave price."

Byakuran realized that the Tri-ni-set would be stable again, and he wouldn't be able to win, "There's no Tri-ni-set Policy to torture them, but it would be annoying if they were revived. I have at least an hour before they can return."

Yuni closed her eyes, admitting that Byakuran's assessment was accurate, but she reopened them as she heard Tsuna's scream of pain and bones breaking. She watched as Tsuna collapsed. He had been crushed by Byakuran. His eyes lost their golden color, and his trademark forehead Flame died out.

"NO!" Tsuna's family yelled.

"TSUNA!" Nana screamed in fright, as she watched her son fall to the ground, when Byakuran released him.

"You can tell whomever you like, I still won't loose. However, it would be a waste of my time. No one can enter our barrier. The Arcobaleno won't be enough to defeat me, alone," Byakuran snickered.

"I agree," Reborn stated, causing both Byakuran and Yuni to turn to him in surprise. "The Arcobaleno aren't the ones that will defeat you. That job belongs to my student, Tsunayoshi."

"Was it Tsuna that told you that he would be the one to be me?" Byakuran grinned.

"Yes," Reborn replied confidently.

"Have you not been paying attention, to anything? I've already crushed your precious student!" Byakuran laughed.

"As his mother often tells me, don't underestimate Tsuna," Reborn then turned his attention to his pupil. "Tsuna, you have to defeat Byakuran."

Tsuna didn't move, but Mukuro immediately saw where this was going, "You have to defeat Byakuran, brother. Get up."

"Tsunayoshi, get up and kick that marshmallow's butt," Nana stood next to Reborn, a hard glare leveled at Byakuran.

Byakuran blinked in surprise at Nana, before turning back to Reborn, "I thought you had a point to make, but all you did was give a motivational speech. And you, why are you not cowering back with the rest of them?"

"That's how I roll," Reborn smirked as he tipped his hat. "Tsuna, you aren't the only one putting everything on the line in this battle. Yuni plans to send us all back by sacrificing herself. She has to burn out her Life Flame to send us back in time. It will result in the destruction of her body and kill her."

"You, Byakuran, are just a child having a bad tantrum," Nana snorted, startling Byakuran. "Tsunayoshi, get up and give him a big spanking."

"No. It can't be... Yuni?" Nosaru and Tazaru gaped in shock and horror, as did the rest of the allies. Only Gamma stood there, near Nana, knowingly.

Tsuna began to try to get up, unnoticed by anyone but Nana and Reborn.

"You knew?" Yuni asked softly.

"It wasn't too hard to guess. You're a lot like your grandmother, Luce, but kinder," Reborn stated.

"I can't allow you to do such a foolish thing. Your life belongs to me," Byakuran took a step towards Yuni, but was stopped by wet coughing.

"Byakuran," Tsuna called out weakly. "I won't let you have Yuni."

"Look at how much you are shaking," Byakuran laughed as he pointed at Tsuna. "Your body remembers the beating you just took. It's unlucky that you woke up in this situation. I know a lot about you. That you failed in both academia and athletics, until you met a hitman who threw you into the Mafia, head first. How you nearly died at the hands of your Mist, as he wanted to possess your body to destroy the Mafia. How you battled with the Varia. You are extremely unlucky, and once you came here, your luck ran out. If you hadn't been brought here, you wouldn't have to suffer so much. You should curse fate for everything that they've done to you..."

"Seriously? Only some of that happened. This time may have caused me fear, pain, and worry. But I know what true happiness feels like. You have to take the good with the bad. I consider everything that I've gone through precious moments in my life," Tsuna shook his head at Byakuran.

"Your way of looking at things is an odd interpretation, but you should realize that none of this will matter when you are dead. After I kill you," Byakuran shrugged. Byakuran released a Mini White Dragon, the allies try to shatter the barrier, yet again, only to fail. "I think Mini will easily kill you if she goes through your heart..."

"Wait!" Tsuna yelped worriedly, but it didn't stop Byakuran as he threw his Mini Dragon at Tsuna. It attacked him in the heart and Tsuna fell.

"No!" the Vongola yell.

"Your savior is now dead," Byakuran began to chuckle, only to be stopped by a piercing scream.

"THAT HURT!" Tsuna tore off a part of his shirt to reveal Lancia's Boss Ring. "I wouldn't give up a minute of the pain, the suffering, the fun, none of it. I'm still here because I have people that care about me. They helped me get by and I wouldn't be here now, if it hadn't been for their support, friendship, and love. Byakuran, you're wrong, because I'm extremely lucky. After all, my Flames could only be born in this world, the world you rule. You've hurt many people, myself included. I promise to make you pay for what you've done," Tsuna's mittens lit up and his eyes turned back to gold. Tsuna was back in the fight!


	85. Spiritual Advice

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Whew! I didn't think I was going to have time to write this today. I got a last minute assignment from my boss, and wouldn't you know it, I was able to finish it under a few minutes. Lucky! Not so lucky to get a lunch with my husband, but that can't be helped. We're getting so much closer to the end of the Future Arc! I'm really getting excited, because I can start to change more and add some fun twists of my own! Oh, and I'm now the proud owner of a spade! Now I can fix up my garden, once it stops raining here.

D C JoKeR H S: The mayhem is just beginning! I plan to make sure ... well, as River Song would say, "Spoilers." Also, I'm not sure what I plan to do about Byakuran in the Past, but I have a funny feeling that something may happen and it might be gloriously chaotic!

* * *

 **Chapter 85: Spiritual Advice**

* * *

Byakuran pointed as he laughed at Tsuna, "No matter what you do, you've already proven that my power is far superior to yours, Vongola!"

"Are you sure what you have claimed is correct?" a mysterious voice questioned, just as all of the Vongola Guardians began to glow their signature Flame color, causing the Vongola Guardians to blink at each other in confusion. So, it was a great surprise when the spirits of the 1st Generation appeared from the Rings and stood next to their 10th Generation counterpart.

"What's with that pathetic look on your face?" G. raised an eyebrow at Hayato.

Lampo scrunched up his nose, "Don't go into any hysterics, now, girly. It's bad enough you're a kid, but why am I the only Guardian that had to get a girl as their successor?"

"What hysterics? You lazy, chauvinistic old man?" Kyoko shot back at the sulky 1st Generation Lightning.

"Greetings, descendant. We will always be with you, watching over you," Asari cheerfully promised Takashi.

"You're not the type to give up, kid," Knuckle smirked.

"Agreed, but what can we do? Nothing seems to be working," Ryohei huffed in frustration.

"I will bite Byakuran to death," Kyoya growled, answering Ryohei's question.

Alude raised an eyebrow at his successor, "That is impossible in your current state."

Daemon Spade just snorted, "It's a pity that you refuse to change your choices. Vongola don't need your weakness."

"Oi! Daemon, Tsuna said exactly the right thing! Boss would say that too!" Lampo glowered at the ghostly Mist Guardian.

"This generation has truly inherited our wills," Asari smiled hopefully.

"Is it all right with everyone?" the mysterious voice returned.

"Yeah, we already deemed them worthy. You don't need to ask us. Just do whatever you want, like always," G. snorted.

"Agreed," the voice responded to G.

"What the...? Where is that voice coming from?" Byakuran began to look around trying to find the source of the voice, unsuccessfully.

"Tsunayoshi, I agree with your thoughts. I would like to help you, personally, but as I am unable to do that... May-hap this will suffice?" the voice was kind and it was familiar to Tsuna. Tsuna blinked as his gloves were now glowing! Out of the gloves, Giotto appeared, "I will unleash you."

"What's going on? Unleash?" Tsuna blinked in confusion.

Byakuran stared in surprise at the spirit, but quickly regained his cocky attitude, "Who the devil is this moron?"

He had expected Tsuna to answer, but instead, Yuni did, "That is the First Generation Vongola Boss, Giotto."

Byakuran burst into laughter, "Pull the other one! Tsuna, using a hologram of your ancestors wasn't a nice thing to do."

"Seriously? Even you should be able to sense that Giotto is no hologram," Yuni glared at him incredulously. "This would never happen with your Rings or the Pacifiers, and it's only possible due to the Vongola Ring's miracle of the Vertical Space Time-Axis. There are many powers that are unique to each of the items in the set. The song has been embedded in my memory since birth."

"Song?" Byakuran blinked in surprise.

"The Sea knows no bounds, the Clam passes down its form from Generation to Generation, and the Rainbow appears from time to time before fading away," Yuni sang the short song. "The Sea means Mare and the Mare Rings hold the power to move horizontally among Parallel Worlds. Clam means the Vongola and they have the power to pass down their traditions, from the past to the future. Rainbow means the Arcobaleno who never stay in one spot, and appear as points of the Space Time Axis. The song represents the different natures of the three Tri-ni-set elements. And Byakuran, just as you are able to gain knowledge and power from parallel worlds, Tsuna is able to inherit the *Time* of the Vongola."

"Time? Seriously? It sounds like you've gotten too caught up in bedtime stories, Yuni," Byakuran scoffed. "Besides, I had the ability to look in on other worlds before I received the Mare Ring."

"That only happened because the Ring had already chosen you as it's rightful bearer," Yuni replied courageously. "Just as Giotto had chosen Tsuna as his successor."

"Tsuna, I'm about to unleash you, and the Vongola Ring has yet to take on it's true form. To preserve the strict process of succession within the Vongola, the Rings were divided in two, one set went to the Boss, the second went to the External Adviser. However, the Rings power had to be sacrificed to compensate their division, ans so their output is weaker than the other Tri-ni-set counterparts. It's no longer necessary, as I believe that you understand the true purpose of these Rings and will carry on doing things the way I would have."

As Giotto brought his gloves closer to Tsuna's, the Vongola Emblem connected and light sprouted from both sets of gloves. That was when a ginormous amount of Flames began to be released by the gloves. Each Guardian's Ring were glowing as bright as the Sky Flames engulfing Tsuna and Giotto. When the light cleared, the Rings were completely changed.

The Rings on their hands hadn't been seen for over Eight Generations of the Vongola. They had been released at last! Giotto smiled as he placed a hand on Tsuna's shoulder, "Give that Mare Kid a scare."

And with that, the ghosts of the First Generation vanished.

"Your ancestors just like to fool around," Byakuran began to taunt Tsuna again, but before he could get out another word, Tsuna used an unparalleled speed to smash Byakuran right into the barrier surrounding the three Skies.

"Whoa!" the Vongola crew and their allies gaped in shock.

"This is the true power of the Vongola Ring," Tsuna murmured to himself. "I can do this. For my friends. For my family. For Yuni."


	86. Future's Death-Rebirth: Part 1

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: It's been a slow but busy day. Sorry I didn't get this out sooner, I was on another project for my boss. I think we're one or two chapters away from the major divergence of the regular story line. Enjoy!

D C JoKeR H S: I'm not sure how I'm going to have Byakuran act when they meet him in the past. I guess we'll just have to see. After all, we still have Simon and a few others to meet.

* * *

 **Chapter 86: Futures Death/Rebirth: Part 1**

* * *

"So, you've gotten more powerful," Byakuran winced, just as his right arm changed into a White Dragon and attacked Tsuna. "It changes nothing!"

Natsu appeared, at Tsuna's summons, and went into defensive form, "Mantello di Vongola Primo!" Luckily, he was able to fend off the attack. Tsuna stopped and immediately switched to use, "Mitena di Vongola Primo! Burning Axle!"

Byakuran was stunned by Tsuna's quick change from defense to offense, but decided to continue the fight, "White Applause!" He had thought that it would render the attack completely useless, only to wince in pain, as he noticed his palms were ruined; they were bleeding and burned, badly. "I was only using 80% of my power, don't think you've won, Vongola."

"Funny," Tsuna appeared behind Byakuran, making him jump in surprise. "I was only using 50%. Burning Axle!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!" Byakuran screamed as he was hit by the painful technique.

Unfortunately for Byakuran, Tsuna wasn't done. He used his speed to appear behind Byakuran, again, take hold of his wings and kick him over the head. By doing so, Tsuna ripped the wings cruelly away from Byakuran's body, and Byakuran dropped to the ground with a tremendous *THUNK!*

The Vongola crew stared at Tsuna, surprised by his strength and prowess in the battle. They watched in pride and slight horror as Tsuna burned Byakuran's wings.

"Have you been reduced to a mere human, now that you're wings are gone?" Tsuna asked harshly.

Tsuna was only met by Byakuran's psychotic laugh, as the smoke cleared to reveal a blood stained Byakuran, "Vongola... No, Tsuna, this you is amazing! I've been to many parallel worlds, and this is the first I've ever received this much damage! I'm happy. I never expected this day to come..."

Tsuna, the allies, Kikyo, and the Vongola watch as Byakuran's wings begin to regrow, but this time, they are black as night, "What?"

"Now, I can use my full power!" Byakuran cackled insanely.

"It will take more than a change of wardrobe to defeat me," Tsuna frowned at Byakuran, as one would an unruly child.

"Stop joking around, Tsuna," Byakuran snort-laughed, only to attack Tsuna, who blocked him. Then, Natsu used his Sky Lion Roar to petrify Byakuran, only it missed, as Byakuran ducked under the beam. That was when Tsuna's elbow met Byakuran's face. Byakuran was sent flying towards the ground, again, but he regained his balance before he made it all the way to terrafirma. That was when he drew out another version of his box animal, two Black Dragons. They headed straight for Tsuna, but Tsuna avoided them, and went right back to landing, yet another, punch on Byakuran's face. Byakuran was now stuck on defense.

"Is this all the power that you have?" Tsuna taunted Byakuran, "I have only just begun."

"If you just started, then I haven't even begun," Byakuran smirked as his wings grew larger and dozens of claw-like figures emerged from them.

Yuni was still feeding her Life Flames into the Pacifiers, as she watched the claw-like figures head towards Tsuna. Tsuna used his Sky Flame to counter and cut them down. However, now the claws were headed towards Yuni, but instead of hitting her, they bounced off, as she was now enveloped in a mass of Sky Flames.

"Where did that come from?" Tsuna murmured as he took in the impossible amount of Sky Flames emanating from Yuni.

"So, you've begun to feed your Flames to the Pacifiers," Byakuran frowned, his tone dead serious. "Are you seriously going to sacrifice your life to the pacifiers?"

"WHat?! Yuni you can't!" the Vongola and the allies yelled out in shock and horror. Only Reborn, Gamma, and Nana were silent.

"Stop Yuni, please!" Haru cried out the loudest.

"Yuni, please stop. We'll find another way..." Tsuna began.

"There is no other way. This will send you all back safelt, and in doing so, it will save countless lives. I finally can use my power for good. This is the only gamble I can take. I can't avoid this, Tsuna. This is my fate," Yuni smiled sadly at him.

"I can't accept that reasoning," Tsuna replied gently.

"Don't even think of dying without my permission!" Byakuran charged towards Yuni to stop her, only to be thwarted by Tsuna.

"Byakuran, I will never let you have Yuni," Tsuna stated determinedly.

"If you insist on interfering, I'll just have to eliminate you, first," Byakuran growled, as he kicked Tsuna into the air, but Tsuna quickly stabilized and hurled himself back at Byakuran, sending them both hurtling into the ground.

* * *

"We can't afford to just sit here and watch. It's time we broke that barrier and rescue Yuni," Mukuro snarled.

"Agreed," Dino nodded. "Regardless of what Yuni has decided, she's in too much danger, being on that battle field near those two. The other allies nodded in agreement.

"We still have the issue that no matter what we do, we can't even dent the barrier," Hayato pointed out.

* * *

Yuni had nearly finished reviving the Arcobaleno, "Grandma, Mom, I'll see you soon... Gamma, I'm sorry."

* * *

"You weren't kidding when you said you hadn't even started, earlier," Tsuna chuckled.

"I never expected you to be this strong," Byakuran grinned. "In the end, Yuni will still be mine..." Byakuran looked over at Yuni, and saw her Flame dwindling.

"I'm afraid of dying," Yuni began to cry softly, as she fell to her knees. Her Flames were shrinking at a rapid rate. It wasn't long before she collapsed on the ground.

"YUNI!" the rest of her friends and Family yelled at her.

"Yuni, we can find another way. It's okay..." Tsuna tried to stop her again.

"There's no other way," Yuni stood again, and reignited her Flames.

"NOW!" Basil shouted, just as his box animal began to rise, along with all of the other friendly box animals, who were attached to him.

"It's a box combination attack," Bel blinked in understanding.

"That just might do the trick to break the barrier," Reborn watched in hope.

Basil, Alfin, and the other box animals charged towards the barrier, and deployed their attack, "Super Nova Ocean!"

There was a massive impact, but it only created a slight crack in the barrier... Just enough for one person to slip through, "That crack is more than enough."

It was Gamma! He had slipped through and was now staring directly at Yuni.

"Gamma?" Yuni asked curiously.

Gamma stepped forward and pulled Yuni into a hug, "I won't let you do this alone."

Nosaru and Tazaru began to plead with Gamma, "Gamma! Please! Don't do it!"

"You shouldn't be so sad. This wasn't what your mother taught you," Gamma whispered to Yuni, as he smiled reassuringly at Nosaru and Tazaru.

Yuni smiled, as she hid her head in Gamma's chest and began the final step of resurrecting the Arcobaleno.

Slowly, Gamma and Yuni began to disappear; only their clothes remained.

"GAMMA! YUNI!" Tsuna raced forward to where they had been, and grabbed the pacifier, thinking of Yuni.

Fuuta snapped out of his trance, "Hey, even though Yuni is gone, the other Arcobaleno haven't returned.

"Even if they haven't been revived, Fuuta, the Arcobaleno did received Yuni's Flames. It may take a bit of time before they return," Reborn informed the Ranking Prince.

"This is your fault!" Byakuran blamed Tsuna. "I finally found the missing piece of my puzzle, and now it's gone. My dream of awakening the Tri-ni-set and becomig the Ruler of all Space and Time is gone! Shattered by your act of friendship! Do you know what any of this means?!"

"Enough. Enough!" Tsuna whispered, and then shouted. Tsuna's Flames blazed, in a thunderous inferno, "Who was it that pushed Yuni into making such a decision? You ruined our worlds. You are the reason that Yuni died. I will never forgive that."

The barrier began to desintegrate, as Tsuna's Flames began to crack it, but Byakuran wasn't moved at all. He replied like a snotty three year old, "I will never forgive that." Byakuran snorted, "I might have been able to understand your reaction, if I had viewed Yuni as more than a tool. After all, she had the power to make me a god, but I just treated her as an ordinary girl. Your desire to attack my is nothing more than a rush of humanistic emotions. If you're the savior of humanity, then humanity has failed. Individual desires will continue to beat the collective hypocrisy, every time! THAT is the world we live in."

Byakuran readied himself for a final attack on Tsuna, as Tsuna's allies and friends watched the battle with baited breath, even as roots began to form from Byakuran's leg and tunnel into the ground.

"He's stabilizing himself for a final attack!" Kikyo gulped in horror.

Tsuna was ready for it, "Operation-X!" His eyes began to counter Byakuran's attack, when Byakuran began screaming at Tsuna.

"Your actions have served no purpose and Yuni and those pacifiers were the best toys I ever had!" Byakuran was really a petulant child, stuck in the form of an adult.

"Stop insulting Yuni!" Tsuna growled out, "You're going down."

The barrier, unable to take any more Flames from either Sky, completely shattered, as they both released their finishing moves. Both attacks hit each other and tried to overpower the other, especially as Tsuna and Byakuran poured everything that they had into their technique.

The attacks kept getting stronger with every moment! However, Tsuna's X-Burner was beginning to overpower Byakuran's Flames, until it destroyed his Flames and hit Byakuran.

It was in that moment that he was hit, that Byakuran remembered the Cervello. They had offered him the Mare Ring. He remembered how jaded he was about society and the worlds. The Cervello had warned him that if he thought this was a game, that there were two other players. He had welcomed the challenge, as it would be boring without rivals. Then, the pain returned and he was back to screaming in agony from the X-Burner... "I never really hated humans. In fact, I felt warm when I was with the others. I'm not being pessimistic, I remember always finding something fun to do with my time, but the world didn't seem right. Do you agree, Tsuna?"

It was clear to Byakuran, by Tsuna's expression, that he didn't.

"It's so bright..." Byakuran stated happily, before the Mare Ring slipped from his finger.

Tsuna was victorious, and all that was left of Byakuran was a crater in the ground, and the Mare Ring.


	87. Future's Death-Rebirth: Part 2

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: I know that summer is the ultimate road construction time, but it's seriously getting to be too much in my area. Almost every day they close another exit to my house. Seriously, I'm thankful I don't live on a cul de sac. It would be nice if the city informed the residents that they'll be making it a one way and the date it'll happen. Bad enough we have people coming through a 25 mph area at 60-90 mph (in a residential area, at all hours!) but now it's a blooming one-way half way down?! Yep, city deserves my frustration right now, big time. But I need to get off my rant and get back to the story, so let's go!

MetroNeko: Glad you're enjoying the fic!

D C JoKeR H S: Don't worry, a younger version of him will be back, just not as evil, maybe?

Assenavira & animelover1013: I'm answering you together, because you both commented on the same thing. She couldn't be a main character in this Arc. Maybe I forgot to put it in a chapter, but she didn't want to open that can of worms, where Byakuran could have used her knowledge to rule the multiverse.

Jucca: Byakuran should be back later on, but I'm not sure he'd have success bribing Nana to give him marshmallows. Also, I'm not sure when he's going to show up. I'm sure there will be panic and chaos when it happens.

MysticalLights: If you read this, when you get to this point, maybe you'll change your mind. She couldn't save Yuni or Byakuran. She's not a bleeding heart, or she would have kept Iemitsu out of Vindicare. Aria doesn't like her. Heck, I'm not sure that Timoteo will like her, they've only met once, and he didn't get a great read off of her. Reborn argues with her about how to raise/treat Tsuna, even though she is Tsuna's mom. Not everything is perfect. If everything went her way, she'd never have ended up in the so-called Future Arc. Ergo, not a Mary Sue.

* * *

 **Chapter 87: Future's Death/Rebirth: Part 2**

* * *

Nana watched as Tsuna deflated, she felt defeated as well. The battle was over, Byakuran and Millefiore had lost, but so had the Vongola side. They'd lost Yuni and Gamma. Looking over at Tazaru and Nosaru were in a state of mourning and shock. Nana just felt the heavy guilt of not being able to save Yuni, weighing down on her...

Reborn scowled, and kicked her shin to get her attention, "What do you have to be upset about. You couldn't do anything, could you, useless-Nana?"

"If I had, we could have all died," Nana clenched her teeth in annoyance with Reborn. "I knew all of this was going to happen, but I couldn't change anything or I'd make it worse! Byakuran was not something that I could change or fight or hell, I couldn't WIN against him," Nana hissed at Reborn, making sure that no one else heard her angry exchange with him, the problem was, Hana had, unbeknownst to Nana.

"What makes you so different to Luce and Aria, then?" Reborn snorted and turned away from his Sky.

"BYAKURAN-SAMA!" Kikyo cried out as he began to sob, catching the Varia's eye, and that's when they began to attack. Their goal was to eliminate any remnants of the enemy.

"ENOUGH! We've lost enough people today," Tsuna ordered Xanxus to call off his team.

"You're getting too soft, Tsuna," Xanxus snorted.

"It was a good thing that he did tell you to stop, or you'd have murdered a non-combatant. Before they became the Real Six Funeral Wreaths, they were normal humans," Irie explained gently.

"So what! We were pitiful before Byakuran found us and saved us from being useless, mindless, drones!" Kikyo glared at Irie, as his eye blackened from one of Luss' punches.

Xanxus was about to shoot Kikyo, when he noticed Nana's Sky Flames, and the fact that they were upset. He changed the course of his bullet to Nana's feet, "Explain your non-participation, mother of Tsuna?"

"If I had, Giotto's gift might not have been enough," Nana took a deep breath, trying to keep her anger at herself, at Reborn's accusations, and Xanxus' questions inside herself. She missed Fon and Tsuyoshi. She wasn't meant to be here. She shouldn't have ever been here...

"Our victory means nothing. It is hollow when it compares to what we have lost," Tsuna stated to Xanxus, before turning to his mother, only to be stopped by another voice.

"That's not true, kora!" Colonello interrupted Tsuna's actions.

Tsuna acknowledged Colonello, but turned back to his mother, "Why did you hold back?"

"This was not my fight, Tsuna. I... I didn't want Yuni to die, or Gamma, but if I had changed it, we might not have been able to change it in our timeline. It's something that I have to live with. I made a choice, not to fight, and two people we held close to us, died. You did the opposite, you fought. You did what you thought was right, as did I. I just... I'm not good with loss," Nana murmured to her son, tears in her eyes.

"Maybe you should take a walk, we won't be leaving for a bit," Tsuna sighed tiredly, and slightly disappointed with his mother.

Colonello stopped Tsuna and Nana before Nana could leave the clearing, "Yuni told us that since you, Tsuna, defeated Byakuran in this realm, that all of the other timelines will be rewritten! Everything he did will be undone. And it will be as if they never died in the first place. You've helped to create a new future that was sealed by Yuni's last power. So, don't be so hard on your mom, after all, she kind of reminds me of Luce, a bit.

Nana paled in horror at that comparison. She had somehow become that which she hated. She closed her eyes in turmoil.

"Guys, it's time to grant your wish to return to the past," Irie smiled sadly. "Let's go to the hideout so that you can gather what you'll need..."

Nana stood next to Kikyo, as the rest of the kids and the others went ahead of her, "You know, in the canon, you were supposed to die too. What will you do now?"

"Canon?" Kikyo asked softly.

"The original timeline, before I messed with it," Nana stated sadly.

"I don't know. But, maybe the Vongola will forgive me..." Kikyo saw her forlorn expression as she watched her son leave, "Do you think he'll forgive you?"

"I don't know. Family is different," Nana replied softly. "However, I'm sure he'll forgive you."

* * *

"Brat, you going to continue with Baseball?" Squalo asked Takashi.

"Yeah, but I'm still going to practice the sword. You can't be all fun and no work, or all work and no fun," Takashi laughed happily. "Thanks again, for your help."

"Don't mention it, brat," Squalo snorted with a smirk on his face, as he turned and left.

* * *

"Bye bye guys," Haru gave everyone present a hug, except for Squalo, Xanxus, and Bel.

"I'll miss you guys," Fuuta smiled sadly.

"Bianchi, could you give this letter to Hana from your time?" Kyoko handed Bianchi a sealed envelope.

"Sure thing," Bianchi winked at Kyoko.

"What should I do if I meet her!" Ryohei yelped as he thought about seeing Hana and him together in a picture from this timeline.

"Huh?" the others turned to him in confusion.

"Did you need something?" Chrome asked M.M. curiously.

"The only reason Mukuro is nice to you is that he's using you to get out of Venicare. He's too strong," M.M. sneered at her.

"It's almost time for you to go back," Ken shrugged as he stepped in between Chrome and M.M.

"Ready to go home, big brother?" Chrome asked Mukuro.

"More than ready, little sister," Mukuro sighed as he took her hand and headed towards Tsuna.

"Goodbye, Kyo," Kasukabe bowed his head to Kyoya.

"Here, little brother. You should have these," Bianchi shoved a bunch of letters into his hands. "Your mother refused father's proposal, because of her illness. She died while on her way to see you. You are loved, little brother."

"I was there," Hayato rolled his eyes. "Our timelines aren't the same, and neither are our parents."

Suddenly, a Mosca hit the wall next to Hayato, startling everyone out of their thoughts!

"Where the hell have you been? Tsuna already defeated Byakuran!" Hayato snarled.

"Hayato, he was building Mosca's to fight Byakuran, if we lost. I had forgotten about it, truthfully," Tsuna shrugged.

They all congregated at the machine, even Nana, though it was reluctantly, as she was next to Reborn...

"Thank you, Irie," Tsuna nodded to his friend.

* * *

Of course, the chaos that was caused by their return, was a combination of an Earthquake, and all of the allies of the Vongola receiving their memories of their battle with Byakuran. This was a gift that they had received, from Yuni. Her final gift. They also carried to Vongola Box Rings, given to them by the future/parallel world Arcobaleno.

They were finally home, but all was not well. Tsuna would still not speak to Nana. Nana understood, and decided that she was going to do something hard for her. She was going to have to leave or own up to her mistake. She'd try to own up to it, but the how, eluded her.

The rest of the crew ran to the compound to greet their happy families. Nana watched them sadly, no happy reunion, with Tsuna, for her.

* * *

Future Tsuna stood, looking at the inside of his coffin, as he pulled out a note and read it. The other future Guardians were sleeping inside of a big machine, as they awakened.

"Yo, where's Tsuna, Irie?" Yamamoto asked curiously.

"Tsuna woke earlier and went on ahead," Irie smiled sadly at the Rain.

And that was where Yamamoto found his Tsuna, reading the note that young Nanashi Tsuna wrote to him.


	88. Perspective

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Today is going by really slowly. However, I still have to get this chapter up. This chapter takes place in-between the Future Arc and the Inheritance Ceremony Arc, as there is a month gap in that time.

FANactic Writer: That last chapter came as a bit of a shock to me, as I wasn't expecting Nana to be compared to Luce and Aria, but she did exactly what she tried to stand against. Situations can be difficult, and sometimes, there is no right answer or action that we can take.

* * *

 **Chapter 88: Perspective**

* * *

Two weeks after returning from the future, Nana firmed her resolve to be there for those that needed her, while she was at the compound, but everyone could see that something was bothering her, especially her Guardians...

"Nana, what's wrong? What happened in the future to make you this melancholy?" Skull asked curiously.

"You remember, Skull. I..." Nana cut herself off as Tsuna walked past the room.

"Nana, I only remember bits of it. Come on, you need to talk to someone. If you can't talk to me, try Reborn or Mai, please?" Skull begged his Sky.

"I need to figure out what to do, first..." Nana began.

"Nana, sometimes we all need an outsiders point of view to help us," Skull frowned. "Look, if it gets too bad, why don't you go to Mammon?"

"I just... I don't know where to start," Nana plopped down next to Skull on the floor. "As much as I don't like what Aria and Luce did, I behaved a lot like them in that timeline, to protect ours."

"Okay, so you knew about Yuni's death. You let it happen. Did you kill Yuni, physically? Did you say anything to make Yuni want to take her life? Did you force Gamma to join her?" Skull asked pointedly.

"No, but I was useless. Just like Reborn said. I couldn't save them. I couldn't... I told her that now wasn't the time, I tried to stall her a bit. I didn't want her to die. But I knew that she'd be okay in this timeline. I was just as bad as Aria."

"Stop," Reborn demanded as he stepped into the room. "That's not the only issue that's bothering you. You also are upset about Tsuna being upset with you."

"Yes, but I know why he's upset and I can't help but agree with his reasons," Nana told Reborn.

"I was wrong," Reborn took a deep breath, as he covered his eyes with his fedora. "You are nothing like Luce. She didn't regret or seem to try to understand our feelings of betrayal. You may be closer to Aria, now."

"Reborn, I just didn't see any other way. I still don't. I shouldn't have been there! I wasn't meant to be in that timeline. Tsuna is very disappointed in me, and I feel like I failed him as a role model," Nana began.

"But not as a mother?" Reborn asked pointedly.

"No. Not as a mother. I had to protect him, and that was the only way I could," Nana's eyes widened. She hadn't just been protecting their world, but she'd mostly been protecting her son.

"I don't agree with what you did, Mama," Tsuna's voice came from behind her, making Nana jump in surprise. "However, you're my Mama. I understand why you did it, but I don't like it."

"I understand, Tsuna," Nana replied with tears in her eyes. "Just let me know when you want me to leave, and I'll..."

"Mama, I don't want you to leave," Tsuna gaped at her in shock. "Whatever gave you that idea?! I love you Mama, I'll never stop. I just don't like how you sat back and did nothing. You knew her fate. You didn't tell me. You didn't tell Reborn. You told no one. That's not like you at all."

"Only Mai," Nana admitted. "I couldn't risk you or Reborn knowing and something happening to you two. I just..."

"You were protecting us from having to be in the same situation you were in," Reborn realized, his eyes widening. "I see."

"So, Nana-chan, what will you do?" Skull asked curiously.

"I need to talk to Aria. I may not like her, and she, me. But she is possibly the only one that will understand the situation. I'm going to apologize to her, too. I may not have far-sight, like she does, but my own brand is just as fallible," Nana looked to Reborn, to see him smirking at her.

"What about the Byakuran of this world?" Skull asked. "Did you not want to save him, as well?"

"In this timeline, he's different. He's a marshmallow addicted, hyper little brat, but he's not a megalomaniac. If... No. When we run into him again, try your best not to kill him. If he does anything to harm anyone, threaten the marshmallows," Nana stated.

Tsuna smiled, "That's the Mama I know. Now, it may be a while before I feel I can trust you as much as before, but Mama, I know we'll make it through this."

"Dame-Tsuna, I couldn't have said it any better myself," Reborn smirked proudly at his student.

* * *

Haru pouted as she sat inside her room, waiting for Nana and Doctor Shamal to help her out with her autism. She had been waiting FOREVER! It wasn't like Nana didn't know about her autism, after all. Or even about her Flames being manipulated by someone else. Another Sky. She knew that Nana knew everything!

"Actually, Haru, I didn't know about either of those issues," Nana stated as she calmly walked into the room, followed by Doctor Shamal.

"Haru heard you! You said you knew all about Yuni's death! If you know that, you can see the future. If you can see the future, you can tell if Haru marries Tsuna. If you see the future, you could see my autism and Flames and did nothing to help Haru!"

Haru's indigo and green Flame aura began to pulse, lightly around her, making Nana grab Shamal and shove him behind her, "Haru, I did not know. I swear! There are things I don't know. I don't know what Tsuyoshi is making for breakfast. I don't know if it will rain tomorrow. I didn't know I was going to get dragged into the so-called future. I don't know everything, Haru. Please believe me."

"Then how can you claim to help Haru?" Haru's eyes flashed at Nana, begging her to prove her right.

"I don't. I said Shamal might be able to help you. He's going to tell me what to do. Do you understand?" Nana begged the younger girl.

"No. But I don't want your help. I want Yuni or Tsuna here," Haru pouted. "Since Yuni can't be here, I want Tsuna."

"Haru, enough," Reborn ordered the girl as he walked into the room. "Nana, ignore the girl, but please, take a walk. She and I have much to discuss."

"I should leave too, right?!" Shamal gaped in horror at Reborn.

"No. You're staying put. You will be watching her for any adverse symptoms, as I try to heal Haru," Reborn ordered Shamal.

"..." Shamal pouted, but obeyed. He turned and whispered to Nana, before she left the room, "Is it just me, or did you and Reborn get closer in the future?"

"I don't think..." Nana began.

"That you want to run, but you should be walking," Reborn raised and eyebrow at Nana. Nana raised her hands in defense and walked out of the room. Reborn had forgiven her, as had Tsuna, but the only three left to forgive her, were: Aria, Haru, and herself. Everything had a time and a place, and she still had to speak to Aria. It was a matter of getting Reborn to give her Aria's phone number. Reborn was being reluctant. Nana would wait. So, she went to go see what Tsuyoshi was making for dinner and ask if he needed an extra hand.


	89. Reparations & Inheritances

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: I'm getting severely frustrated. Now I have to avoid yet another area, as they've blocked it off, again! URGH! Seriously, they better get their rears in gear and finish some of their work! I swear that they are purposely slacking, with as long as it has taken them to get to this point. Stupid roundabouts and one-way turns. I now have to take one of the crappiest side-routes by a Goodwill (this Goodwill is a decent store); it's the fact that they've got a bad landlord who doesn't fix the parking lot. He laid down gravel, on top of pavement! I swear that people in my area have no common sense when it comes to roads or putting in unnecessary things, like multiple roundabouts in a row when there was already a perfectly good stoplight there! Sorry for the rant, as I said, I'm really getting fed up with all of this unnecessary construction.

D C JoKeR H S: Yep, there are always consequences. Some are bad, some are good. Take my issue with all of the construction. Yes, it's great that the workers have a job to do, but it does have the consequence of making more than just my life more difficult when trying to find an alternate route to and from home, that won't be shut down suddenly and without warning. They are closing almost all of the ways I can use to get to my neighborhood. If they keep it up too much longer, they're going to be having a lot of angry calls down at city hall. It probably won't be me, as I tend to vent here or to my husband. However, I wouldn't be surprised if it happens.

* * *

 **Chapter 89: Reparations & Inheritances**

* * *

Nana knew that there wasn't much time left before the next story arc, but she was getting a little fuzzier on what it was. Something about Earth and some annoying... "Daemon Spade!" Nana's brain instantly supplied a brief run-down of a hidden mafia famigila (no name that she could remember) and they were being misled and inhabited by Daemon Spade's shade. It had been almost a month since the Future Arc, and she was desparate to speak with Aria. Finally, she went up to Reborn and pouted, "Please! I need to talk to Aria, now, before anything else happens."

"..." Reborn raised an eyebrow, "You know more."

"I know bits and pieces. It's disappearing, little by little. I need to talk to Aria. Please Reborn, I'm starting to freak out," Nana admitted.

"Fine, but you need to tell me what you know..." Reborn began.

"Can you promise me that no Mist on Earth or from beyond can read your mind?" Nana asked her Sun.

"Mist?" Reborn frowned, "Just Mist?"

"Yes. Mist. I can't tell you unless you can keep it secret and safe," Nana frowned at him. "I promise that I'll tell Tsuna, but if you find out and are forced to tell the Ninth, I can't guarantee that it will end without bloodshed."

"I can keep a Mist out of my head, but the beyond and Nono is what you're fretting about," Reborn snorted. "Fine. Just tell Tsuna and let him decide what he can tell me."

"There's one other small issue, Reborn," Nana winced. "I can't tell Tsuna until after he meets them."

"Oh?" Reborn raised a curious eyebrow.

"It may be the best way to put a chink in the Mist's plan," Nana grumbled.

"Here," Reborn held out his phone with a number that was ready to hit send. "She'll answer my phone, not a landline."

"Thank you, Reborn," Nana hugged her tiny Sun, gently, before taking the phone and hitting the call button. "Aria, I need to apologize for my behavior, earlier and talk..."

* * *

A few hours later...

"So?" Reborn asked as Nana handed him back his phone.

"She agrees with me, and I told her about the possible way to reverse the curse. She agreed it as a good idea. She was also very understanding of the fact that Yuni will live a semi-normal life in this universe, if not the other. She wants to do tea, sometime. She's not happy with how everything went down, but she understands. I... It's hard not to act on what you know," Nana told Reborn.

"I see. I'm glad you were able to start a tentative friendship," Reborn stated.

"More of an alliance, than a friendship," Nana cringed at his phrasing. "I'm not sure that we will ever be friends. Or that I deserve to be her friend, after what I let happen to Yuni..."

"Useless-Nana, stop moping and focus on fixing what you can," Reborn huffed and sauntered from the room.

"Easier said than done, Reborn," Nana sighed tiredly.

* * *

The month was up! It was the beginning of the next story Arc, but while Nana knew a bit about it, she was keeping it mum; with the exception of her weekly calls from Aria. It wasn't until Reborn received a message from Nono that Nana started to get a bit cagey... Well, more-so than normal, before Tsuna's school-day began.

"Tsuna, Nono had informed me that in a week, your Inheritance Ceremony will be taking place in Italy, to establish you as Vongola Decimo," Reborn stated for anyone to hear at breakfast.

Tsuna was a bit surprised and annoyed, "Fine, but we're almost all going and we'll call cousin Xanxus and see if he'll let us stay with him."

"Tsuna," Reborn began to frown.

"No. Mama, I want you there. Bring some or all of your Guardians that are not required to keep Namimori safe," Tsuna stated.

"All of yours will have to be there," Nana stated. "Mai, Colonello, Skull, Fon, Tsuyoshi... You all have the choice of staying or going."

"I will stay in Namimori, it needs a Hibari present, as my husband is otherwise occupied," Mai stated. "Also, there have been reports of earthquakes in the Simon area. I believe that there will be many transfers to Namimori."

"I guess I'm going, whether I like it or not?" Shamal shrugged.

"Sorry, but you know how these Italians work, and you're an unlikely Guardian that will throw people into chaos," Nana stated.

"Skull-sama knows you need your Cloud, if you only have a Mist and Sun with you. You'll be more respected for having a Cloud, even if I'm not a classic," Skull frowned.

"Actually, I believe that I would be best to go, what with my connection to the Triads. They will also make the connection between me and Kyoya, "Fon smirked.

"Good point, Kora! I may not be needed to represent Mafia Land, but they will want all of the Arcobaleno's to be present," Colonello stated flatly.

"Then I will stay, with Mai," Tsuyoshi nodded to his Sky. "This way, there are two left behind to protect and defend Namimori."

"Thank you," Nana smiled at her Rain and Lightning.

"Mama, we've got to be off to school, or Kyoya won't be able to bite the late herbivores," Tsuna smiled at his Cloud.

"I'll see you later. Be safe and have a good day at school," Nana sent them off with a wave. "What will happen with the Earth and Sky collide?"

* * *

When Kyoya came in to his office, he was witness to one of the new Simon transfer students attempting to take over his Disciplinary Committee, "Cease your weak attempts to take over my territory, herbivore."

"My name is Suzuki Adelheid, not herbivore, you punk! And I have every right to come in and take over when you clearly aren't the strongest of the two of us!" Adelheid hissed like an angry cat. The fighting had just begun!

* * *

In their classroom, they had already witnesed the new transfer student being placed in their class, and had made it to lunch time, before Hayato spotted someone.

"Hey, Tsuna, is that a UMA?" Hayato asked as he pointed excitedly at one of their new fellow schoolmates.

"Hayato, that's Shitt P. and I'm not sure that she would appreciate you calling her an UMA," Ryohei frowned at his friend.

"UMA!" Hayato chuckled and began to stalk her.

"That's going to end up biting him," Tsuna sighed.

"Then maybe you should do something about it, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn kicked him after Hayato.

* * *

As the day went on, school ended. Tsuna had to walk home alone, as Mukuro, Ryohei, and Hayato had detention for: back-talking, fighting, and stalking (respectively). Chrome, Hana, and Kyoko had been slapped with clean-up duty in the classroom. Ken, Basil, and Chikusa had taken off to get Lambo, I-Pin, and Fuuta. Takashi had baseball practice, and then he had to help his dad at Takesushi. Kyoya had Disciplinary duties to attend to.

Tsuna sighed as he was walking home, when suddenly, he noticed that the transfer student was being beaten up by a bunch of bullies, "Hey! Leave Kozato alone!"

Tsuna had barged in on the fight, and while he was skilled, they were able to overpower him. Which resulted in both boys taking a beating. After they finally managed to get away from the bullies, Tsuna noticed some of the similarities of how he used to be, before Mama changed and Reborn showed up in his life. Also, he noticed that the Vongola Ring resonated with Kozato. He immediately let Reborn know, once they arrived at the compound and was able to get his Mama to treat their wounds.

* * *

The day started off with Adelheid and Kyoya were fighting on the roof. Tsuna and the other Guardians, as well as the other six transfer students, tried to stop the fight.

"I see. You are the Simon Famiglia. Tsuna, they are know as friends of Vongola Primo and they've been invited as guests to your inheritance ceremony," Reborn explained shortly. It made Kyoya pause briefly, before getting right back into the fight with Adelheid. Tsuna and the others were in for a very long day.

* * *

Later, after school, Tsuna talked with his new friend, Kozato Enma, "I really don't know if I should even become the Vongola Boss. What do you think I should do?"

"You could run away," Enma offered.

"Not sure that that would work out very well. Reborn would just track me down and take me back," Tsuna sighed and bent down to tie his show, just as someone had fired a gun in his direction.

Tsuna frowned, but immediately took out the assassin, "Reborn, where's this idiot from?"

"He's from the Pesca Famiglia. They must be trying to interfere in your inheritance ceremony," Reborn frowned.

"In that case, we should split into two groups to protect Tsuna," Hayato stated.

* * *

Throughout the next few days, Reborn kept watch on the Simon Famiglia. He noted Koyo and Ryohei were finally working well, together. Karou had regained his confidence, thanks to Takashi. Shitt P. was talking with Gokudera, instead of fleeing. Julie had even asked Chrome on a date, but was cordially rejected.

There were other hitmen and women that had attempted to take out Tsuna, but thanks to Simon and Tsuna's Guardians, he was still safe. However, word did reach Reborn that the Giegue Famiglia had located the group that had been trying to interfere with the ceremony. They appeared to have a base at an abandoned factory, unfortunately, the Giegue Famiglia was killed by an unknown female fighter who possessed a new Flame type.

Enma had decided to test Tsuna, and wrote him a note, only for it to blow into the garbage by a stiff breeze, before Tsuna could ever see it.

* * *

Tsuna had an unfortunate meeting with Nono, who had arrived in Japan, with his Guardians. Tsuna was a bit surprised, when Nono told him, "You have the potential to destroy the corruption of the Vongola and return it to a vigilante group."

"I don't want to become the new boss and I don't want to condemn my friends to that life, either. I won't!" Tsuna hissed at Nono. "Go play your games elsewhere. Namimori isn't your territory."

* * *

However, Kaoru saw something that cause him to attack Takashi, it was a small piece of paper with the Vongola Crest on it, crossed out. Takashi had seen it in Kaoru's possession. Luckily, Ryohei found him and took him to the hospital, despite the fact that he was in a coma. However, there was one word that was written in blood, by Takashi, before he'd fallen into his coma, "Sin." It had been written in blood.

"Reborn, what does it mean? Why was Takashi attacked?!" Tsuna demanded answers.

"I'm not sure, but the Sin will be given to you during the ceremony. So this suggests that the assailant will attack you there," Reborn reasoned.

"Then let's do this. I'm going to find them, and take care of them," Tsuna growled possessively.


	90. Blood of the Past

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: So, excited because work is picking up & one of my best friends is going to be moving back into the area! Annoyed at all the rain we've been getting and the fact that I need to mow the grass already, when I just mowed on Sunday. Oh, and did I mention that more rain is on the way? Yep. I'm going to be a busy beaver. I have a house to clean, as there are guests coming this weekend, and I accidentally got my husband hooked on watching a "Monk" episode, something about Mr. Monk being stuck on Jury Duty. I still haven't gotten to fixing my garden. I feel like I'm getting behind! Oh well, that's life in Midwest, USA for you.

D C JoKeR H S: Yep, there will be more mayhem and hopefully some trolling on Checkerface by Reborn and Skull. We'll see, but I don't think that's in this chapter. Thanks for sticking with me this long!

* * *

 **Chapter 90: Blood of the Past**

* * *

Tsuna wasn't surprised at how long the flight to Italy was, but when they arrived at the Vongola Mansion, they were not thrilled to be re-acquainted with Naito Longchamp. However, they were pleased to see Dino and the Varia, minus Xanxus, as well as the Simon Famiglia. The person that surprised them by being there was Takashi!

Takashi was well and no longer in a coma! Tsuna hurried towards his guardian and greeted him enthusiastically, "Takashi! You're okay! I was worried..."

"Tsuna," Nana cut her eyes at her son, reminding him that they were in enemy territory.

"Right. Hello, Squallo, Dino, Enma, and Longchamp," Tsuna greeted the others.

"Relax, brat," Squallo whispered. "Boss is waiting for you."

"Thanks, Squallo," Tsuna smiled at the assassin.

"Remind me to make him a steak," Nana hugged Squallo as she whispered in his ear, making all the other guests blink at the crazy woman who would hug an assassin!

"You draw too much attention, Nana," Squallo sputtered in surprise at the hug.

"Tell my cousin to be ready."

* * *

It didn't take long for the ceremony to start, as it seemed that no one wanted to wait for Tsuna and company to settle in. It was then, that during the passing of the Vongola Sin, that Enma stopped the proceedings, "Stop! Enough with this farce!"

Adelheid threw something next to Nono, causing him to drop the Sin. Everyone gasped, but Nono just brushed it off, "Not to worry, Tsuna. The real Sin is inside the best safe in the world, in another room."

"Actually, I have already broken into the safe and taken to the Sin," Enma announced coolly.

"What? Enma, why are you doing this?" Tsuna asked his friend in confusion, just as the blood dripped onto Enma's hand, creating a gauntlet.

"I'm doing this because of what Giotto Vongola did to Cozarto Simon. They were once friends, but Giotto betrayed Cozarto and let the Simon Famiglia be slaugtered! I will bring back the Simon Famiglia to it's former glory!" Enma replied fiercly, before passing the Sin on to his Guardians, revealing their hidden powers, "These are my Guardians and their power rivals that of the Vongola's Seven Sky Flames... The Seven Earth Flames!"

That was all it took, before a fight began. Nana immediately went to stand by the door, getting as many non-combatants out before Simon could attempt to stop them, "Xanxus! Get in here!"

"Really? You think I'd miss a fight, cousin?" Xanxus smirked as he flew past her to stop one of the Simon from getting a hit on her.

"No, it's not your style, cousin," Nana smirked at him before she found Daniella and together they worked with Haru to get the rest of the non-combatants out of the Mansion. Of course, Tsuna used that time to enter Hyper Dying Will Mode, but watched futilely as Enma used his powers to crush Kyoya, Hayato, Chrome and Ryohei, only to reveal that Takashi was one of Mukuro's illusions!

"I will not attack you directly, as I want you to experience the pain of the Simon," Enma glared at Tsuna, and then he shattered the Vongola Rings of Sun, Cloud, Mist, and Storm.

That was when Tsuna retaliated, and attacked Enma, which cause a reaction from their respective rings, but he was overpowered by Enma's power.

Adelheid laughed, "Enma's powers will take seven days to reach full power, so he is only using a seventh of his strength!"

"Shit," Reborn and Tsuna spat out at the same time.

Dino and the Varia were also overwhelmed, and that was when Enma decided to break the Vongola Ring of the Sky and yelled, "Simon, let's take our leave!"

"Of course, you have to come with me, we have a date," Julie, who had been stalking Chrome, kidnapped her, but was nearly decapitated by Mukuro.

"Well, did that go according to your plan?" Reborn scowled at Nana.

"Reborn, I don't know everything! I didn't know they were going to do that! However, there is a man that is supposed to arrive soon that should be able to help..." Nana began looking around, only to blink in surprise when she saw who it was. "Talbot?"

"How do you know Talbot?" Reborn questioned his Sky.

"He's a semi-regular at Takesushi," Nana blinked again.

"Are you ready to bring the rings back, Tsunayoshi?" the old man asked gently. "Even with the risk of destroying the rings?"

"Yes, how do we fix them?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"Timoteo, I need a room to be cleared of any non-family," Talbot demanded. "The rings need to be updated, anyways. Besides, it's not like Giotto is here to ream me out for changing them." In no time at all, Talbot had the broken rings and box weapons in his hands, along with Vongola Primo's Blood Penalty. Once they had been upgraded, they were nothing more than rocks.

"What?" Tsuna blinked in confusion.

"Relax, Tsuna. Let Talbot do his thing," Nana reassured her son.

"Nice to see you again, Little Tigress. Tsunayoshi, the rocks need to be injected with an extreme amount of Dying Will to unlock them," Talbot nodded to Nana, before turning back to the task at hand.

Tsuna nodded as Talbot handed over the rings, and that was when they unlocked them, brining forth the Sky Ring, Storm Buckle, Sun Bangle, and Cloud Bracelet. Chrome still had the Mist Ring, but Mukuro was not too upset to take too much notice.

* * *

Tsuna and the Guardians who were not missing (Takashi and Chrome) began discussing what to do about Simon and how to save Chrome. Mukuro of course rolled his eyes as one of the Ninth's Guardian's discovered the location of the SImon base, via a lettler that Cozarto had sent Giotto, many years ago.

"I would like your permission to invade the Simon base, alone with only my Guardians," Tsuna turned to Nono.

"Forget it, kid, this is a mafia war!" Squallo yelled angrily.

"It is a fight for my friends," Tsuna argued back.

"Calm yourselves. Squallo, the boy is correct. Tsunayoshi, you may invade the Simon hideout. I will prepare three ships for you..." Timoteo began.

"Tsuna, I'm coming with you," Nana stood beside her son, her Flames burning in her eyes, making Timoteo step back.

"Sawada Nana?" Timoteo blinked in shock.

"I'm not Vongola, and I won't answer to you, Nono. I only answer to Tsuna, my Guardians, and Ottavio," Nana snorted.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Mama," Tsuna beamed. "You know you have to watch our backs, though, not attack."

"Agreed," Nana nodded, before handing Tsuna a package. "Shiochi left this for you."

Tsuna opened the package and letter from Shoichi Irie, "Shoichi remembers the Future battles, too. He and Spanner sent me these headphones." Tsuna showed them to his Mama and their Guardians. After all, every new weapon that Simon didn't know about could only help them.


	91. No Man Is An Island

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Sometimes I wonder what is wrong with people. Is it just in people's nature to be so strangely inept or is it learned? Sorry, I'm feeling a bit philosophical today. I don't remember this part of the story, just exactly what Nana says she remembers. This could get interesting. Oh well, on with the fic!

D C JoKeR H S: I'm a bit OCD, so I like my schedules... maybe a bit too much. I always make sure to plan ahead, when I can, and make a bit of wiggle room for other things. Today, it's cleaning the bathroom, before my husband gets home. I'm already ahead on the laundry! Yay! Now, I just need to vacuum, once I get home. Laundry in the drier, first, then bathroom cleaning, and then vacuuming. Guests are coming this weekend, and while it doesn't need to be spotless, it needs to be decent.

* * *

 **Chapter 91: No Man Is An Island...**

* * *

It didn't take long for Tsuna, Nana, and their respective Guardians to reach the three boats that Nono had ordered to be prepared. Nono was still a bit leery about Nana. After all, he had thought her to be just an innocent, slightly neurotic, housewife of Iemitsu's. Now that he thought about it, it was also a bit strange that Iemitsu hadn't reported to him, personally, for a while. However, he'd still been getting reports from CEDEF. Something wasn't adding up, and it didn't help that Nana had mentioned his mother... "How does Iemitsu's wife know my mother?"

* * *

When the boats docked at the Simon Famiglia's Island, they were imediately greeted by the Famiglia, specifically Enma, "Your Guardians arrived faster than we expected. You made the right choice, as our Island is too small to host a mountain of corpses."

"Enma, Cozarto was played, as was Giotto," Nana warned the young Earth Flame.

"Really? And how do you know this? Do you have records? Books? Or just more fantasy stories?" Enma frowned at her, "Actually, why are you here? You're not even part of the Vongola."

"I'm Tsuna's mother, and Tsuna is family, not Famiglia. I raised Tsuna, not Timoteo. Not Daniella. Not Iemitsu... Hello Jager, Lord von Veckenstein, Talbot was at the Vongola Mansion, but I doubt he will be there when we return. However, I did find out that he's a regular at Takesushi. Our issue should be resolved, sooner than anticipated," Nana greeted the Vindice as they appeared.

"Lady Nanashi," Bermuda greeted her, before turning to Tsuna and Enma. "Nanashi Tsunayoshi, Kozato Enma. We are here to fulfill the promise between Vongola Primo, Giotto, and Simon Primo, Cozarto. Due to their deep friendship, the Famiglia's are forbidden to fight each other. This is the second time that this law has been breached, and so, the Guardian's must battle each other. If you choose to fight, the losers will be imprisoned in Vendicare... forever."

Lord von Veckenstein nodded again to Nana, before he and Jager, left the area.

"We only seek one goal," Adelheid sneered at Tsuna.

"Our history is engraved on this island. Each of your guardians must head for a specific area, where we will be waiting," Enma raised a brow, loftily.

Tsuna released his gear, just as Enma had turned to leave, "Enma! I challenge you now!"

"You have grown more capable, but I will await you, with baited breath," Enma smirked.

Ryohei and Koyo attacked each other, immediately. Suddenly, Ryohei and Koyo fell to the ground, injured. Tsuna, Kyoko, Hayato, Nana, Kyoya and Reborn rushed to their sides, "Ryohei!"

"Koyo!" Enma frowned.

Jager reappeared, "Since both lost, they shall be imprisoned in Vendicare.

"I have no regrets with following my pride to the end," Ryohei smiled at Tsuna.

"Ryohei, I don't know if I have any pride..." Tsuna began.

"I felt it, you only have to find it and follow it," Ryohei smiled sadly at his boss. "Watch out for Kyoko for me. Kyoko, take care of Tsuna."

"Big brother," Kyoko closed her eyes sadly as her brother and Koyo of Simon were thrown through a portal, despite Tsuna protesting.

"Mama, why aren't they listening to me?!" Tsuna turned on her, "Why are they taking our family?"

"I don't know this part of the story, my son, I am here to help you, any way I can," Nana winced. Her knowledge of this was only that this part of the story was caused by Daemon Spade's influence. She didn't know the in-betweens. She didn't know what happened to Enma, later on. She didn't know that the Vindice were involved.

"This was the first key, entrusted to us by Giotto and Cozarto," Lord von Veckenstein had returned, bearing a key and a small bag. Then, he began to show both Famiglia's the memories of Vongola Primo and Simon Primo...

 _Giotto called out to Cozarto, "You dropped your wallet in Paolo's shed."_

 _"I intended to drop it, because I couldn't stand to see Paolo and his family starve," Cozarto smiled at his friend._

 _"G. and I did the same, but we left food for Paolo," Giotto replied as he, G., and Cozarto laughed and began to introduce themselves to each other._

Then, the memory ended.

* * *

Chrome woke up, after viewing the memory, as if it was a dream. She saw a silhouette of something that looked like it was Mukuro, only to find Katou Julie, "Where am I?"

"You are on Simon Island. It seems that the Vindice have declared that we must fight the other Guardians and the losers will be placed in Vendicare," Julie stated flatly. Chrome sighted her trident, and reached out to grab it, only to be interrupted by Julie, "Would you like to change your clothes? I could assist you in changing them..."

"No, thank you," Chrome replied politely.

"I must insist," Julie persisted.

Suddenly, Adelheid entered the room, "Julie, there's a meeting with the other Guardians. Bring the hostage. Oh, and little girl, I will not hesitate to kill you the moment you are no longer of use to us as a hostage."

It didn't take them long to arrive at the meeting place. They all discussed the battle between Koyo and Ryohei, and the memory the Vindice had supplied.

"I am uninterested in the outcome, so long as we win," Julie told the others, and turned to leave.

Adelheid stopped him, "It's your responsibility to remain involved in the battle against Vongola!"

"Shut your gob," Julie glared at Adelheid, as he grabbed her jaw. Then he changed his harsh voice to something sweeter, "There's nothing to worry about. I will help if things go wrong."

* * *

Back with the Vindice and Decimo crew, the Vindice continued to show them more information, "There were seven keys, that we were entrusted with by Cozarto and Giotto. Another memory will be given, as a award for another loss."

Tsuna frowned as he understood what the Vindice were saying, "For every loss, we'll see the true memories of the story of Cozarto and Giotto. Guys, as much as I don't want to do this, we need to do this so that we can understand what had happened to our Famiglias. I still have no clue what my pride is."

"Forget about your pride, for now. Ryohei will be fine. Don't forget to concentrate on winning so that you can save Chrome and find out the truth behind Cozarto and Giotto," Reborn pointed out as he hit his student on the head.

It was nearly dusk, so the Vongola crew decided to make camp.

* * *

It didn't take very long for them to all fall asleep. Even Nana was so tired, that she missed Kyoko chasing after a rabbit that had struck her as odd. Kyoko screamed as she fell down into a pitfall, and found herself inside of a deep cave, surounded by rocks. In the middle of the cave, Kyoko saw Rauji.

"Rauji, what's going on? Where are we?" Kyoko asked curiously.

"We're here to fight," Rauji sneered at the girl, and began his attack.


	92. Lightning Bolts vs Mountains

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Construction is still on-going and will probably be that way the next few years, if they have their way. We'll see. I know a lot is supposed to be done in a few months. Keep your fingers crossed!

4everfictional: Glad you're enjoying the story!

D C JoKeR H S: I'm not sure I'm going to show the whole fight, as Lambo's role has been overtaken by Kyoko, but I'm uncertain. I write these on the day that I post them, so occasionally I catch my errors the next day. As for "The Sheep Herd"... I can definitely say that I was never part of "Herd Thinking" which is what I believe you meant to say. I was always encouraged by my parents, grandparents, cousins, etc. to ask questions and keep asking until I understood everything. Teachers don't always like that, but as long as you hold it until after they are through with teaching the lesson to the rest of the class (make sure to write down all your questions and what the teacher has written on the board)... they tend to be more accommodating with their explanations. Asking questions is the only way you ever get answers and make sure that you are doing tasks the correct way. Sometimes, though you have to get a little creative. ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 92: Lighting Bolts vs. Mountains**

* * *

Rauji attacked Kyoko, which caused her to cry out in surprise and unleash her Dying Will Flames, which in turn, released her Vongola Gear Stone. It transformed into the Vongola Lightning Helmet, Version X. However, Kyoko found it difficult to see inside the helmet, as it was a bit snug.

"Let's play sumo wrestlers. There's just one rule..." Rauji smirked, "The person who falls from the platform, first, loses. Do you accept?"

"You do realize that I'm a girl, you pervert?" Kyoko snorted at the boy's idiocy.

"Who cares," the boy eyed her. "You never know, we could have been a couple, if you weren't my enemy."

"Fine, we'll wrestle, but if I catch you groping anywhere inappropriate, you lose," Kyoko glared at him.

"Deal," Rauji agreed, and tried to push her over the edge with a missile, only to miss, as Kyoko danced out of the way. Using her ballet training, and her stamina training from her brother.

Kyoko glared at him, "Don't underestimate me, because I'm the school's idol." With that comment, she brought forth her Cambio Forma, which activated an armor, that fit her, decently... but it was a bit too form-revealing for Kyoko's feelings. But it served it's purpose of protecting her and distracting her opponent.

Rauji synchronized his Mountain Flames with the Earth, causing a miniature earthquake to create his very own mini-mountain, and knocking Kyoko onto her rear. However, he made the mistake of eyeing up Kyoko as she stood up, and Kyoko saw this, "Whew, you're pretty hot!"

"I'm too hot for you to handle, little boy," Kyoko smirked and activated the rest of her Vongola Gear. "Electrico Ironhorn! Ferro Corno Electro Shock!"

Her attack dessimated Rauji's mountain, his armor, and Flames. She knocked him out of the ring, automatically, giving her the win.

"Even though I lost, Simon will never lose! Lord Enma will avenge my defeat!" Rauji yelled angrily, "Enma is a better boss than yours, because he protects his families from the stupid allies of Vongola, who killed his parents!"

Rauji was dragged away, kicking and screaming, by the Vindice. Who gave Kyoko a flower, and caused the second set of memories to be released.

* * *

 _Inside a flower shop, in a poor town in Italy... Giotto, G. and Cozarto were at a flower shop that was being attacked by thugs, because the owner, Franco, refused to give them a 90% discount for protection. The Doctors that were in town, felt threatened and were afraid for their very lives, so they refused to step in. It was up to Giotto to do something!_

 _"I've had enough of this," Giotto growled and waded into the fight, stopping the thugs, followed shortly by G. and Cozarto._

 _"Giotto, we should forma vigilante group. If no one can help us, then we need to protect our town, ourselves!" Cozarto agreed, "We'll need a strong person with leadership skills, and I think you're the only one for the job, Giotto."_

 _"Sounds like a plan," G. agreed with Cozarto._

* * *

"Does it seem odd to anyone that it was Cozarto's idea to start the Vongola?" Nana asked the rest of the group at the camp, only to blink in surprise as the Vindice had appeared in their camp, with a chained Rauji, and with Kyoko holding a flower blossom.

"What the heck!" Rauji gaped as he shook his head to understand the new memory.

"Only a great person will be chosen as a Vongola member," Hayato stated. "You were even beaten by Kyoko, weren't you, Rauji?"

"Yo, Kyoko? Is your boss a good boss?" Rauji frowned angrily.

"I've never thought of Tsuna as my boss, he's one of my best friends, though," Kyoko replied truthfully.

Rauji blinked in astonishment, as he was taken away to Vendicare, "I'll never forgive Vongola, but I accept you, Kyoko. It's been fun."

"I can't believe that you had a secret match and won, Kyoko!" Tsuna gaped at his friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Namimori hospital, Tsuyoshi sat next to his son, only to find a while haired boy entering the room, and spreading out Flame wings, before the room was engulfed in healing Flames!

* * *

Julie skipped down the hall, before crowing, "I heard Rauji was defeated by that little girly-girl."

Adelheid began to shout at Julie, "You don't celebrate your team loosing, you idiot!"

"Karou wont fight, as he beat up Yamamoto before the ceremony," Julie shrugged.

"Did you get any new information?" Adelheid quizzed him.

"Nope!" Julie popped the *p*, "But I was able to get some information from the spy. Vongola Primo was a cunning man. He planned all of this from the very beginning. You should see Vongola as the absolute enemy."

"I do," Enma agreed.

"Everything is going according to my plan," Julie mumbled under his breath, gleefully.

* * *

As the Vongola wandered closer to the Simon hideout, they reached a ghost town. They continued to look around the town, making sure it wasn't a trap, only to find Shitt P. doing her homework.

"Oi! Where's everyone else, UMA!" Hayato asked the girl with a terrible name. However, he was ignored until he called her the name she preffered, "Shittopi-chan?"

"I challenge you to a one-on-one!" Shitt P. finally responded.

"Fine, I'll fight you, UMA!" Hayato agreed. "Because my pride is..."

"Serving the Vongola Tenth," Shitt P. roller her eyes. "You're too obvious and weak. My pride is fighting for myself. After all, I love me more than anyone else."

With that information, Hayato summoned Uri, who suddenly began to go for Hayato's face with his claws.

"Uri! Behave and focus!" Nana called out.

That causing the Flame cat to pause long enough for Hayato to call out, "Cambio Forma!"

He revealed his Vongola Gear, reminding Nana of his title in the cannon story. She smiled as she murmured, "The Smoking Bomb, Hayato."


	93. Shitty Swamps vs Tsundere Storms

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Okay, so Hayato vs. Shitt P. Really, I have no recollection of these fights whatsoever, and I've decided not to watch the episodes, right now. Too much yard work to do and ants to fight in my bathroom. Weird, as you'd think they'd be in the kitchen, but no, they want my bathroom.

* * *

 **Chapter 93: Shitty Swamps vs. Tsundere Storms**

* * *

"Let's make the rules for this battle, simple, for your mind," Shitt P. smirked at Hayato. "We'll pop balloons within five mintes. The one who pops the most, wins."

It was then that the fight began! Hayato released an attack, "Rocket Bombs!"

However, Shitt them before he could, and began to wrestle with Hayato. She popped one of Hayato's balloons with her ruby red high heels, as well as melted the Earth beneath Hayato using her Swamp Flame, and then she made a statement, "I love everyone, including you. But I love myself the most."

"Air Bomb!" Hayato yelled out urgently, as he hasilty escaped Shitt P.'s clutches.

"Your heart is so brittle, because it only lives for your foolish boss. You never even tried to look past his surface. He's completely ignorant! Not to mention clumbsy, uncoordinated, a cry baby..." Shitt P. began to list more and more things that were true about Tsuna, to a degree, but there was something that she was missing.

"Is that all?" Hayato snorted, "I know he's not perfect, but I don't care because that's all a part of Tsuna. I respect him as a friend and a boss, it has nothing to do with Vongola. He just happens to be a part of Vongola." Hayato rushed her, "I still don't think I'm at the level of being his steward, like he needs me to be, but I'm on the right path, and that's all that matters. Rocket Bombs!"

Shitt P. was able to melt the bombs again, but she was unable to stop Hayato from popping one of her balloons. Of course, that was when Uri decided to pull a Houdini and attack Shitt P. from behind, popping the last of the balloons and making Hayato the winner.

"Shitt P. is the loser," the Vindice state monotonely, before delivering the third key, which was a letter, into Tsuna's grasp.

"Shittopi-chan!" Enma tried to stop the Vindice from taking her, but the Vindice moved too quickly, and she was out of his reach.

* * *

 _Cozarto opened a letter from Giotto. It read..._

 _"To my dear friend,_

 _The Vongola Famiglia has grown so well that the police can no longer interfere. However, the more I see us growing, the more worried I become. Many fear Vongola and there is an even bigger war on the horizon. As such, my dear old friend, I must request your aid in solving this matter. I do not want any innocents to loose lives over any wars that may break out._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Giotto_

 _P.S. G. says hello._

 _"I must go to help Giotto and G. I will be there soon, my friends," Cozarto spoke to no one._

* * *

"That's why I chose to live for myself, because Cozarto fought for Giotto and was betrayed by him. I was bullied, and after a time, I found it in my best interest to act as an individual. You're a real UMA," Shitt P. snorted as she stared at Hayato. "However, you are interesting and I'd like to learn more about you."

"I promise, I'll save you, Ryohei, and the other Simon members from Vendicare," Tsuna promised Shitt P. before he had even realized that he had spoken the words.

"It's none of your business!" Enma growled at Tsuna, trying to grab Shitt P. again, only to be thwarted, yet again, by the Vendice.

"We will not let anyone interfere," the Vendice stated harshly.

"You are kind, Enma, and I'm glad I joined Simon," Shitt P. smiled sadly at Enma.

"NO! I blame you for this, Tsuna! You're the reason that I've lost my friends and everything precious to me!" Enma yelled out as tears of anger poured down his face.

That was when Adelheid and Julie appeared. Adelheid tried to hold Enma back, but was stopped by Julie, "You should let him do what he will. He is your boss, after all..."

"I will defeat you, Tsuna! Right here and now!" Enma growled out.

"Daemon Spade," Nana's eyes cut right through Julie, making him blink at her in surprise. How on Earth had she known?


	94. Beginning to Unravel

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Yesterday, I felt like after I wrote my chapter that I was hitting my head on a brick wall with frustration. The chapter was fine. Life... not so much. Today, seems to be heading down the same road. I think I need a vacation.

D C JoKeR H S: Thanks for the compliment. Your comment was one of the reasons I made it through the day, mentally in-tact.

* * *

 **Chapter 94: Beginning to Unravel**

* * *

"Why is Enma loosing control this quickly? What happened?" Adelheid pondered softly to herself, unaware that Nana had read her lips.

"Who are you?" Julie frowned at Nana, unsure about what to do, but he glanced over at Enma and smirked. It was working!

"Enma! It isn't your turn to fight!" Adelheid tried to dissuade him.

"There's no point, Adelheid. I can no longer control myself," Enma began. "This is about Koyo, Rauji, and Shitt P. I can't forgive the Vongola any longer."

Tsuna frowned as he watched Enma, he realized something was wrong with the other boy, but he too, had a firm resolve. Even though Enma's Flames were pourig out in generous ammounts, Tsuna's began to do the same, "I can't either. Your friends harmed mine. Takashi, Ryohei, and Chrome. There was no reason for you to attack us. We did nothing to you. You're doing the exact same thing to us that you accused Vongola of doing unto you."

Everyone else made sure to take a few steps back, due to the powerful Flames being released by the Earth and Sky Bosses. Nana, however, didn't move. She knew that as long as the other Guardians of her son were behind her, that they would be safe.

"Shut up! You don't have the right to tell me anything!"

"Enma! Please stop!" Adelheid pleaded as she watched him prepare a deadly attack.

"Tsuna! It looks like he's preparing to use a Psycho-Kinetic attack! It looks extremely dangerous!" Hayato yelled out to warn Tsuna.

At that moment, Enma released his power, "Why don't you just... DISAPPEAR!"

The Earth around Tsuna was crushed, and it appeared that Tsuna was crushed, as well. However, Tsuna emerged unscathed. His Vongola gear and Flames had protected him. Tsuna glowered at Enma, "You're not the only one that's angry."

"This Tsuna isn't the same as he was before..." Reborn warned the others.

"Don't get so worked up over something so small," Enma sneered.

"Enma! Don't do this!" Adelheid begged. "The rules of the fight haven't been decided yet!"

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" Enma screamed at Adelheid, "I AM NO LONGER A CHILD! I WILL DESTROY THE VONGOLA!"

"Adelheid, he's not completely in control of his actions!" Nana warned the younger girl.

"What do you know, Vongola wench?!" Adelheid sneered at Nana.

"More than enough, but nothing about these fights! I know the source of your so-called history! I don't know the outcome!" Nana tried to warn the girl.

"QUIET!" Enma raged at both women, as he flew out to meet Tsuna and continue the fight. Tsuna met him, but they were too evenly matched.

Adelheid was surprised at Tsuna's strength increase, and Enma took notice as well, "So, that is your power? It's so cold and heartless. It's proof that you're the successor of the Vongola Primo."

"Giotto wasn't that type of man, Enma. The memories of our ancestors prove it! I have no intention of inheriting the current Vongola," Tsuna told his opponent.

Enma let loose a false laugh, "That was unfair of you. If that crest on your gloves isn't proof that you belong to Vongola, then what is? You are at the center of the Vongola and have benefitted from their power. While you benefit from this power, you escape from your position when it gets tough. You wield the Vongola crest, get others involved, hurt them, and say that you aren't the boss?! Your way of thinking is ridiculous and is flawed!"

Tsuna denied it, "I never meant to hurt my friends or yours. I want to use my power to protect my friends. That's who I am, and who I always will be."

"LIES! You're a liar! Do you think that by saying some pretty words that you can escape from your bloody fate?!" Enma lashed out at Tsuna, verbally.

"What are you talking about?!" Tsuna glared at Enma in confusion.

"You didn't just inherit the blood of Vongola Primo, the man who betrayed Cozarto, but you are the son of Iemitsu Sawada! THe man who murdered my parents and sister!" Enma blurted out.

"Enma! Neither of us claim Bakamistu!" Nana scowled as she had to explain her divorce, to yet another person, "We don't even share his last name, anymore."

Enma refused to listen to Nana, and carried on with his speech, "Iemitsu killed my parents and sister! They were murdered by the External Advisor to Vongola on Iemitsu's orders."

"It's possible, but he has no claim on me. I do not see him as a father. He tried to kill Mama and me," Tsuna frowned.

Enma didn't notice that Tsuna admitted the possibility, as he ranted on, "Even now, you refuse to believe things that are unfavorable to you!"

Tsuna let his Hyper Dying Will fade, only to be attacked, yet again by Enma!

"I will never forgive you until you are dead at my hands!" Enma raved. He was about to land the death-blow, when he screamed in pain, as his gauntlet and Flames went crazy. Enma released Tsuna and collapsed on the ground.

"He's not fully awakened, yet," Nana stated as she watched her son, shakily try to stand.

"Shit!" Julie cursed angrily under his breath.

"Return my sister, please?" Enma begged Tsuna. "How could you have taken her?"

Adelheid appeared next to Enma, and gave Tsuna a look of loathing, "Next time we meet, I will be your opponent."

"After the Awakening, Enma will be stronger than ever! You just got your lives extended, until then," Julie sneered. "Farewell, Tsuna."

Reborn tried to wake Tsuna up from his shock, by hitting him on the head, but it failed, and that's when he realized, "He has mental, not physical damage."

* * *

Back at Simon's Base, Chrome attempted to escape, yet again! Only to end up on the floor with Julie laughing at her, "We'd get along quite more than Mukuro, and I know more than he does. I also know your past."

"How do you know Mukuro?" Chrome frowned at Julie.

"This island has a special defence structure in place. Mukuro's illusions can't reach you here. The only reason that your organs are still functioning, is due to my power. I recreated them, as a replacement, for you," Julie smirked.

"I received this body from Mukuro..." Chrome began, only to stand tall, as Julie tried to make her organs, disappear. "You didn't let me finish. Mukuro and Shamal both aided me in creating my organs, but I perfected them. They are my illusions turned reality. Mammon helped me strengthen them."

"It is of no matter. Both you and your body are important to me. You could still be mine," Julie offered. Chrome refused him, again. "Fine, be that way. I'll still tell you a secret. I was the one who devised the entire war between Simon and Vongola. My first goal is to annihilate the Vongola, and the second is to use you as to gain an audience with Mukuro, and take his body. I am, after all, the First Vongola Mist, Daemon Spade," Julie mock bowed to her. "You should submit to me."

"No," Chrome refused.

"Then you leave me no choice, but to punish you," Daemon took over her mind by staring at her with a spade symbol in his right eye _._

* * *

"Have you heard anything from Tsuna or the ships?" Timoteo asked worriedly.

"Nothing, sir," Ganauche replied. "Perhaps you should rest. You haven't slept in the last four days, Nono..."

"No. What about the Guardian at Namimori hospital?" Timoteo asked another question, only to be interrupted.

"I found it! I found the information regarding the Simon famiglia!" Brow Nie Jr raced into the room. "All seven members of the Simon famiglia's familes were murdered when they were very young. There were people prosecuted, but there was an oddity about Enma's sister and parents."

"Well, speak up man!" Timoteo chastised as Brow Nie Jr had paused for dramatic effect.

"It reminded me of the *Flood of Blood* incident that occurred under CEDEF..." Brow Nie Jr began, as he watched Timoteo pale in horror and disbelief.

* * *

"Mami," Enma mumbled in his sleep, as Adelheid stayed by his bedside.

"How did Julie get the information regarding Enma's Ring Holders? He never used to be the type of person who would needle Enma to be more violent," Adelheid mumbled. Before she left, she made Enma a promise, "I will purge the Vongola, for you, Enma."

* * *

A helicopter appeared, buzzed over them, and flew off. Hayato blinked in surprise, "Tsuna! Did you see that helicopter?!"

"Guys, I'm not sure we're doing the right thing, anymore. I don't think Enma is lying. He was speaking the truth," Tsuna told his friends, Guardians, and mother.

"I don't think that Enma was lying, either. I have to wonder if Simon really wanted things to turn out this way?" Reborn pondered, "However, when Enma attacked us, something didn't feel right. I suspect that there is a dark shadow behind Simon. Any thoughts, Nana?"

"Only a single name, and you'll think me mad," Nana frowned down at the Hitman. "Daemon Spade."

* * *

Back at Simon, Chrome had changed her clothing to a Simon Middle School outfit, only to have Daemon reappear and smirk, "That outfit suits you well, my dear." Daemon then changed back into Julie, "I want to get used to controlling your mind, quickly, so that you can be by my side... permanently."


	95. The Big Reveal

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Some days you are the fly, and others you are the fly-swatter. Today, I'm choosing to be the swatter! It will get better. I'm going to be better. I'm going to do better! And I'm going to watch Deadpool2 tonight! Okay, I think I'm now psyched up enough to write this chapter! Let's get the thanks out of the way and ready to roll!

D C JoKeR H S: Thanks again, for the "life-saver" reviews! You are a wonderful person, and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 95: The Big Reveal**

* * *

Hayato had a strange feeling about the dark shadow Reborn had mentioned, but what was niggling him about it? When looking back upon each of the Simon member's honesty and the actions of their group, something stank. They were not monolithic, but something was off. It didn't add up.

Adelheid interrupted Hayato's thoughts, as she had returned to battle Tsuna, "I challenge you, Vongola! Like I promised, I've returned."

Tsuna didn't bother to answer her, as he was prondering along the same line as Hayato.

"You aren't going to answer me? Then your pride must be the cruel blood that runs through your veins," Adelheid sneered, only to have it vanish from her face, as a helicopter buzzed over her and someone jumped out of it!

"You will fight me, herbivore," Kyoya snorted, as he had landed from his jump, unharmed, near Adelheid, sans parachute.

"Fine. The winner will be the one who can take the other's armband, first," Adelheid smirked.

"Hn," Kyoya nodded his head minutely, as he watched Adelheid leap down a cliff, using her Glacier Flames to freeze the waterfall for her decent.

"Tsuna, pay close attention to my fight," Kyoya ordered, before revealing his Vongola gear, as his own uniform and tonfas.

"I don't need to attack," Adelheid smirked as she leaped into the waterfall. She created a giant ice castle inside the waterfall, "It is impenetrable to any attack, including the X-Burner."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, before glancing down at his armband, which was unmoved, as she glared at him.

"ICE BLIZZAROIDS!" Adelheid barked out, as she created five hundred from the river surrounding Kyoya.

Daemon outwardly cheered Adelheid on, "She is the passion of the Simon. She reunited the Simon members and my plan to possess Katou Julie would never have worked without her passion!"

"Attack the Cloud!" Adelheid ordered, causing Kyoya to release a surprising wave of bladed chains from his tonfas.

"My pride is something that I can not give up," Kyoya stated flatly, as he began to defeat the Blizzaroids with his gear. "Needle Sphere Form! Handcuffs!"

"Though, I have to admit, the young Hibari shares many traits with Primo's strongest guardian and the first CEDEF External Advisor, Alaude. I wonder if this is the second coming of the Primo's Family Line?" Daemon mumbled.

Kyoya extended his chains, that were overflowing with his propogation ability, and whirled it around like a lasso, as he destroyed all of Adelheid's remaining puppets. Just as he turned to destroy the castle, she created more ice puppets.

Adelheid frowned at Kyoya, "Why do you side with the Vongola?"

"I don't. Why do you side with the small animal?" Kyoya rebutted her question, just as he attacked the castle with his full power, creating one tiny crack. "In some cases, small animals aren't weaklings, and they have their own way of surviving." It was at this point that he used Roll to propogate the crack he had made, which expanded and destroyed the castle.

Adelheid lost sight of Kyoya for one second, before she realized he was behind her with a tonfa to her throat, "Despite your belief of being uncontrollable, you are still an underling of Tsuna."

"You have a point, but that is only because he allows me free rein to do as I will, and one day I will defeat him as well," Kyoya stated as he swiped Adelheid's armband. Winning the match.

The Vindice arrived to arrest Adelheid, and handed the 4th key, an inkwell, to Kyoya. And that is when the memory began...

* * *

 _Giotto and the rest of his Guardians were in the middle of a meeting, about the massive mafia war that they were in._

 _"The Simon are surrounded by enemies from all sides and are in the center of the enemy's camp," Knuckle reported._

 _"What? How did Cozarto come to know of the war? We must rescue him, immediately!" Giotto began, only to be interrupted by Daemon Spade._

 _"I assure you that I will make sure that they recieve immediate assistance," Damon placed a hand over his heart and inclined his head._

 _"Thank you, Daemon! I will rely on you for this," Giotto agreed and began to talk of other things._

* * *

"Did that Guardian just set up Cozarto?!" Tsuna gaped in surprise.

"He had to, Giotto never mentioned the war to Cozarto," Hayato frowned.

That was when Kyoya realized that he was being watched, and tossed open handcuffs at a figure, who revealed himself... It was Julie, with his Chrome puppet.

"Julie, take care of Enma..." Adelheid began to order, before she could be dragged away by the Vindice.

"But of course. However, from now on, I will be leaving my place in the Simon Famiglia," Julie smirked.

"And the dark shadow reveals itself," Reborn scowled.

"Daemon Spade, at your disservice," Daemon mock-bowed.

"However, I'm unsure if you are the real Daemon Spade or not," Reborn added.

"Whether you choose to believe or not to, I exist," Daemon smirked.

"Do you ever shut up?" Nana raised an eyebrow as she stood next to Daemon, startling him.

"What? How'd you...?" Daemon blinked.

"Release my daughter, or deal with me and my family's wrath," Nana snarled at Daemon.

"I think I'll chance it, little lady," Daemon smirked.

"What have you done all of this?" Tsuna frowned.

"I did this all for the sake of the Vongola. Giotto was a great leader, but he lacked ambition! In the mafia world, power and greed are the only justice needed. With Giotto's nature, it would be impossible to create a flawless Vongola Famiglia. So, I did anything necessary to eliminate anything or one that would cause a weakness. Cozarto and the Simon were a threat, so I used Simon's dormant power, amplified by years of hatred to eliminate you, who would try to continue Primo's will," Daemon admitted.

"Where is Julie?! What have you done to him?!" Adelheid demanded from the deranged Mist.

"There may still be a bit of that garbage left inside me," Daemon shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Enma," Adelheid began to sob.

"The Simon are just a bunch of insignificant, inexperienced children, after all," Daemon sneered, and that is when Kaoru stabbed Daemon from behind.

Nana acted quickly and hid the boy behind her, ready to activate her Sky Flames at any moment, "Chrome, break this idiot's control over you. You can do it, my sweet girl."

"Lady Nanashi, you need to hand over the boy. He has already lost his battle," Jager stated flatly.

"Can you promise me that he will not be harmed? This whole mess was contrived by Daemon Spade," Nana asked Jager, quietly, so as not to let Daemon hear.

"It will be done, however, we must place him with the others," Jager nodded his head.

"Thank you," Nana's shoulders fell in relief.

"Kaoru had already lost his pride to Yamamoto Takashi," Jager stated.

"I agree. I'd do anything for the sake of Simon, but to betray Yamamoto... My friend... It's unbearable for me. I wish to pay for my crimes and to apologize to you, Adelheid, for I no longerhave any capability in fighting the Vongola," Kaoru stated.

"You are useless trash. It's thanks to your loss that we are finally able to see a fantastic show!" Daemon crowed, with pleasure. The fifth key was revealed, to be a document with a Dying Will Flame on it. Daemon smirked, "The next memory shown will be that of the last moments of Cozarto, who fell into my web and was killed. His limbs were pulled off one by one, until his demise..."

* * *

 _Daemon was with his subordinates, and they had located Cozarto's location. It was then that he handed a letter with Dying Flame signed on it to trick Cozarto and the others, so that he could get his way. So that he could kill Cozarto when there was an opening._

 _Daemon left to head back to the Vongola Mansion, pretending to be wounded and that all of his subordinates were killed! He lied to Giotto, "Cozarto is dead."_

 _Giotto was upset, but released his Mist from his reach, "You have done well, I'm in your debt."_

* * *

 _Back where the Simon were surrounded, Daemon's minions arrived, "We have come to aid you!"_

 _Cozarto took one look at the letter and knew it was a trap, "Lies. Giotto would never sign a letter to me as *Primo.*" Cozarto activated his Hyper Dying Will Mode, "I will fight until the end for my friends and Famiglia!"_

 _With that, Daemon's minions tore apart the letter and revealed themselves to be G. and the other Guardians. G. spoke to Cozarto, "The men with me, are just like me. They are Giotto's Guardians and can be trusted. We could've gone through with this until the end, but we didn't want Daemon to know that we are saving you. The four Guardians will fight the enemies while you and I will get to Giotto..."_

 _"Thank you, G.," Cozarto smiled. "Thank you all."_

* * *

"He wasn't killed?!" Daemon screamed in shock, just as Adelheid and Kaoru were whisked away by the Vindice.

"It seems that the history of the Simon has been rewritten," Reborn smirked.

"Giotto never betrayed Cozarto! Their friendship never wavered!" Tsuna smiled happily.

"Curse you, Giotto! I can't believe you faked his death!" Daemon scowled.

"If Cozarto wasn't assassinated, then why are there no records of him, afterwards?" Reborn asked curiously. "Any ideas, Nana?"

"Wit-sec, Mafia style?" Nana shrugged.

"Wit-sec?" Kyoko asked curiously.

"Witness Protection Program. It hides people in plain sight, but away from those that would wish them ill," Nana stated. "Is that even a thing in the mafia, Reborn?"

"It's a possibility," Reborn shrugged. "Do you think we still need to battle Simon to find out more, Tsuna?"

"I still think we need to get to the bottom of this," Tsuna frowned.

"Then we can only pray that you've made the right choice," Reborn replied.


	96. Round Two: Tsuna vs Enma!

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Okay, I think I have pharaoh ants in my bathroom. I've got essential oils of peppermint, tea tree, and some cayenne pepper mixed on a few cotton balls and placed them strategically. I caulked the tub's window at lunch time, and I'm going to caulk the bathroom wall area behind the toilet after work. I believe that's where they are getting in. Then we have to wait for good weather and we can use Rustoleum outside on the window to seal the pests out! YAY! Less stress already!

D C JoKeR H S: Yep, Nana is really cool... unlike me. It's gotta be 80 degrees today! ;) Oh well, at least I can kick a few ants out of my house!

* * *

 **Chapter 96: Round Two: Tsuna vs. Enma!**

* * *

Back at the Simon base, Daemon (still in his Julie disguise) went to Enma and informed him, "Kaoru and Adelheid lost."

"No! How dare Vongola destroy my family, again!" Enma roared angrily. He was so upset, that he didn't realize that he was slowly slipping into a near Berserker attitude.

Daemon chuckled as he slipped back into the shadows, "Then I shall leave the Vongola's defeat to you..."

* * *

Chrome glared as Daemon entered the room he'd tied her up in. He had temporarily released his mind control on her, "What do you want, relic?" Chrome was pissed off.

"I came to assure you that I will let you meet Mukuro again. I will remove the barrier surrounding Simon Island, so that he can come to *save you*," Daemon promised. "However, I'll be there to meet him with the awakened Simon Desert Ring."

As Daemon dropped the barrier, Chrome watched as he attempted to remove the fake organs he had tried to place in her, only to have Chrome scowl at him, "How feeble is your mind? I created my own organs, not my twin. Also, he's already here, and he's not happy with you, for taking his sister. Neither is Mama."

"What?" Daemon blinked in confusion.

"You didn't think that a mere barrier would stop me or our Mama?" Mukuro smirked, as he stood slightly to the front and left of Nana.

"I did warn you, Daemon," Nana glared coolly at him. "Chrome, are you all right?"

"Yes, but I do believe that some remedial lessons with Mammon and Mukuro couldn't hurt," Chrome snorted, as Mukuro had untied her. She came to stand beside Nana.

* * *

"Where did Mama and Mukuro go?" Tsuna asked Reborn worriedly.

"This way," Reborn began to leap here and there, but Tsuna and the remaining Guardians ran after him, only stopping when they entered a cave. They frowned when they passed through a smaller tunnel that leveled out into a giant cavern. Inside that cavern was the Simon Castle.

Natsu ran on ahead, and waited in front of a large door for Tsuna, who was relieved he hadn't lost his little Flame Lion friend, "Let's open the door." Tsuna and the others worked together to pry open the door, only to see that there was someone sitting on a chair with shock white hair!

"Is that an old man?" Hayato blinked in confusion.

"It's Enma," Tsuna frowned.

Natsu ran towards Enma, only to stop when her heard, "... Must... Kill..." The shocking face that Enma pulled made Natsu run all the way back to Tsuna and hide behind his legs.

Tsuna frowned as he picked up Natsu, "Enma, Cozarto was never betrayed by Giotto. You saw it for yourself! Let's put an end to this..."

Tsuna was given no warning, as Enma refused to listen and unleashed his full power in a fury of Flames.

"Adelheid was right, Enma has become full of resentment and revenge. No one could reach him now," Reborn warned them.

"Hayato, Kyoko, and Kyoya prepared to fight him together, only to be stopped by Tsuna, "Don't. Leave everything to me. Enma will be fine."

"Enma is my prey, but I can wait for your demise, first. Then, I will bite you to death," Kyoya frowned.

"Sorry Kyoya," Tsuna frowned as he went into Hyper Dying Will Mode, before flying straight at Enma. "Enma, if my voice can't reach you, then I will reach you with my fists. Open your eyes to the truth!"

Enma shot out strange looking spheres that interrupted Tsuna's straight flight path. Unfortunately, it seemed that the spheres were actually like miniature black holes, pulling Tsuna towards them, with their Gravity. However, Tsuna was able to overcome this obstacle, and it wasn't until Enma shatter the sphere's creating actual black holes, that Tsuna began to speak again.

"Do not underestimate me, Enma! Cambio Forma!" Tsuna yelled at Enma, as he used a transformed Natsu to escape one of the Black hole's grasps.

Enma showed no signs that he was registering Tsuna's words, but as he continued his attack on Tsuna, Tsuna heard a voice, "I feel lonely."

Tsuna finally reached Enma, only to punch him in the face, but it didn't snap him out of his daze. Enma sent a giant rock towards Tsuna, to crush him into the ground, only for Tsuna to exclaim, "I'm here!"

That jolted Enma out of his Beserker State. He remembered his first meeting with Tsuna. He remembered Tsuna saying that hey were friends. Enma's senses were returning! It was then that the memories he had seen played before his eyes, "Vongola Primo never betrayed Cozarto."

"It's okay, Enma. I came to save you," Tsuna assured his friend.

"You're just like Giotto," Enma blinked back into reality. "You never betrayed me..." A black hole began to suck Enma in, as he had lost his control of it. "Run or you'll be killed!"

"We won't run, because I'm going to save you, no matter what!" Tsuna told Enma, before he decided to destroy the black hole, "Operation XX!

As Flames burst out of both of Tsuna's palms, Reborn frowned, "Will he be able to withstand it? And what does my Sky think that she's doing?!"

Enma screamed out in pain, just as Tsuna tells Enma, "I have to save you, no matter what! Because my pride is at stake!"

"What type of pride do you think will disappear?" Enma was puzzled, before he came to the realization, "Harmony."

As the XX Burner hit the black hole, an explosion occurred. While they waited for the smoke to clear, Reborn was getting antsy to find his Sky. It was when it mostly cleared that he saw Tsuna, back to normal, Natsu too. t was then when the others began to call out for Enma.

"Where are you, Enma?" Kyoko called worriedly, only to finally spy him, "What happened to your hair?"

"I'm sorry for what I have done, Tsuna, everyone," Enma hung his head in shame.

"It's not your fault, you were misled by Daemon Spade," Tsuna comforted his friend.

"What is your pride?" Enma asked curiously.

"My pride is you," Tsuna chuckled, as he saw Enma's puzzled look. "I never thought I had something great until Kyoya taught me that pride is something that I can't give up. My pride is my comrads, my friends, and my family."

* * *

Enma took the time to explain Daemon's plot to Tsuna in short order, before offering... "I want to help you to save Chrome, if you'll accept my help?"

"Both of you will be a perfect *No-Good* combo," Reborn stated. "And if Lambo was here, he'd say Tsuna was the bigger one."

The friends shared a laugh, but were interrupted by the Vindice, "Enma is the loser of this battle. He must be imprisoned in Vendicare."

"There's no need to fight anymore, as we have no ill will between us, anymore," Tsuna notified Lord Bermuda.

"That may be, Tsunayoshi, however, the battle will continue until the end, because in the end, the law was decided by your ancestors," Jager told the young Vongola, as he handed him the sixth key, a clear pacifier, and then they began the next memory, just as they took Enma into their custody.

* * *

 _"Giotto, please keep up the farce of Simon's demise. I have a strong feeling that it won't be easy to destroy Daemon Spade. If he continues to live, then we would only be a burden to you. It's better that we go into hiding and disappear from the mafia world, permanently."_

 _"No! Cozarto, that's unfair and not right! I can't..." Giotto protested._

 _"I insist, my dearest friend," Cozarto smiled sadly at his brother in all but blood. "The Simon aren't weak."_

 _"Very well," Giotto sighed, reluctantly. "But promise me that the Vongola will always support Simon from the shadows, and our bonds will stay close until the end of time."_

 _"I so swear," Cozarto clasped Giotto's forearm in a brotherly sealing of a promise._

 _That was when Lord Bermuda von Veckenstein appeared. The only Arcobaleno with a clear pacifier, "I am here to make sure that this law is upheld."_

* * *

The memory ended, but it left Reborn with more questions than answers, "Why do the Vindice possess a clear pacifier?"

Lord Bermuda refused to answer Reborn, as Tsuna watched in surprise. He could hardly believe that Reborn was more bothered by the pacifier than he'd ever seen him about anything, including Mama. Speaking of Mama... "Where'd Mama and Mukuro get to?"


	97. Trap of the Illusionist

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: I really hated to leave that last chapter at that point, but I had to. Oh my goodness! We've hit the 200 review mark! Thank you so much, everyone! Just because of that, I made this chapter extra long! Thanks again!

D C JoKeR H S: I'm excited to see how this turns out, too. I never know exactly how it will go, until I get there. Fingers crossed, it turns out well! I do think that the next Arc will be different from cannon, I just don't know how much, yet.

* * *

 **Chapter 97: Trap of the Illusionist**

* * *

Daemon brought out his cards, as Nana and Mukuro watched him, clearly non-pulsed. Mukuro sneered at the sight of the deck of cards, "Those are simple and useless."

"Thank you for noticing, but it's not a normal set of cards. Due to the fact that I possess Mist and Desert Flames, you can't win with your current power level," Daemon shrugged smugly.

"That's what this is for," Mukuro snorted and brought out the Mist Vongola gear that he and Chrome were gifted with. Using his Flames, he upgraded the Earring to an X version, and started Cambio Forma, transforming his trident into a Khakkara staff.

"Now, what can a useless staff do to me?" Daemon snorted.

"Actually, Daemon, if you look closer, you will see that it's a Monk's staff. Buddhists Monks use them for multiple things, one of them is exorcising spirits," Nana stated super sweetly. "After all, you can't judge a book by it's cover. Now Mukuro!" Mukuro created an illusion of himself as a giant, and crushed Daemon, who stumbled on a lotus flower. Mukuro was going in for the kill, when Nana stopped him, "Mukuro! Stop!"

Mukuro frowned, "What?"

Nana growled, taking her adoptive son's place, "You will not win, Daemon Spade, and I know you don't want to..." Nana borrowed Mukuro's staff, and plunged it into the ground, "Now Chrome!"

Chrome began to chant the chant of a priestess, sealing away a ghost. Daemon gaped at Nana, Mukuro, and Chrome in shock, "What? Why?"

"You've caused more trouble than is needed. I won't have you taking..." Nana began, just as he vanished from Julie's body. Julie returned. "Jager! Lord Bermuda!"

"Yes, Lady Nanashi?" Jager asked curiously.

"Who would be the most troublesome in Vendicare?" Nana paled.

"Your former husband, Iemitsu," Jager scowled.

"That's what I thought," Nana hissed, just as Tsuna and the others caught up to them.

"Where's Daemon?" Tsuna frowned.

"He went to Vendicare, to possess Iemitsu," Nana pinched the bridge of her nose, to ward off a headache.

Lord Bermuda appeared, "It appears that Iemitsu has escaped from his water prison. It won't be long until he breaks out. Daemon's time is long past, but he was part of Vongola, until now. So, you must take responsibility for him."

"Agreed, but in return, you will release the imprisoned family members that were imprisoned during the Simon vs Vongola battles, minus Iemitsu," Tsuna drove a hard bargain.

"Agreed," Lord Bermuda nodded. "I was the one to witness the oath by Giotto and Cozarto, and I will uphold our deal."

A wave of power crashed over the island, causing it to split the earth, and cause havoc! The remaining (non-Mist) Guardians released their Cambio Forma to full power to protect themselves from the blast, draining away the last of their Flames. Once the wave dissipated, a black portal appeared, inside of it was Daemon's signature laugh, followed by the emergence of Iemitsu.

"It's time to end the Tenth Generation and the life of one Sawada Nana!" Iemitsu/Daemon crowed.

"Wait! What happens to the person that he's possessing, if we harm the body?" Chrome tugged at Nana's sleeve worriedly.

"Chrome, as much as I don't want Iemitsu dead, we can't focus on that right now. We can only do our best to protect everything and everyone that we love and care about. If we don't we'll lose it all. However, we'll do our best to take him down without too much harm," Nana comforted her daughter as best she could.

"Thank you, Mama," Chrome gave her a one-armed hug.

Daemon left Tsuna, Enma, Chrome, and Kyoya alone, to fight him, while sending Nana, Kyoko, Hayato, and surprisingly, Takashi. Takashi had apparently arrived with Kyoya, but he'd somehow gotten lost and had finally tracked them down.

"I challenge you to a one on one battle," Kyoya growled at Daemon, before turning to Tsuna and the others. "Stay away."

"Kyo..." Tsuna began.

"Tsuna, you fought Enma while he was watching, it's only fair," Reborn chided. Tsuna sighed and nodded.

Daemon chuckled, "You're just like Alaude!"

That was when Kyoya attacked Daemon, but Daemon used an attack of Koyo's to get negate the attack, "Forest Flame! Swamp Flame!" Unfortunately for Kyoya, this cause him to be stuck in a swamp, via the Simon Rings, Daemon had stolen from the prison.

Kyoya just managed to get free and attack Daemon again, when his attack was blocked by an exact replica of the same Gear that Kyoya was using. It made it appear that Daemon could utilize Kyoya's Gear, too!

"Yes, I can use the same box weapon and attacks as Hibari, here," Daemon snickered. "Because it's my attribute, Mist."

Reborn scowled as he saw the same Mist Earrings that Chrome and Mukuro each wore one of, "They are illusions."

"I see," Kyoya sneered as the knowledge of the fakes, allowed him to seemingly gain an advantage, only for him to get hit by a Sunny-Mist Flame and trapped inside an illusionary world, like the other Vongola.

* * *

Nana screamed in rage as she began to fight her way out of the illusion that she knew she was in, "DAEMON!"

All she could hear, was Daemon's chuckles of glee at her misery, of being around 1,000 Iemitsu's, each more annoying than the last, though none as murderous as the original, they were amorous. And that made it worse!

* * *

Kyoko was trapped in a hospital, watching her brother lay, completely motionless, on a table. Tears were streaming down her face, "It isn't real. It's not real!"

* * *

Hayato's eye twitched as he and Takashi were both stuck inside Takesushi, wearing maid outfits, and they were serving food made by Bianchi, while Hayato's birth father was the Host.

"We will never speak of this, again," Hayato ordered his friend.

"Agreed," Takashi scowled, just as horrified.

* * *

Of course, this was when Tsuna went into Hyper Dying Will Mode, and flew towards Daemon, who attacked him with Lightning and Storm Gears. Tsuna was barely caught in the explosion, but then, out of another black portal, Enma raced through, "Tsuna! Let's defeat him, together!"

"Really? If he doesn't have your sister, than who does?" Daemon snickered.

"You've lied before. Tell us the truth, Daemon," Tsuna scowled.

"The truth? I possessed Iemitsu and caused the Flood of Blood incident," Daemon shrugged. "It was so easy to kill your parents... Not to mention sell your sister off to the highest bidder..."

That was all it took for Tsuna and Enma to fly into a bloody rage, and attack Daemon. Daemon tried to counter, but Enma was a bit too good wth Gravita Della Terra, and got rid of Daemon's secondary attack.

"CAMBIO FORMA! X-CANNON!" Tsuna yelled angrily, only to barely graze his prey.

Daemon laughed as he stood back up and activated all of the Vongola gear, he knew he would succeed! He multiplied and made six versions of himself. Just as Chrome and Mukuro think to join in on the fight, Daemon stopped them both, "I will kill you if you interfere."

Tsuna did manage another hit, but it only gave Daemon one-sixth damage. Enma had an idea, "Tsuna, I'm going to hit all six at once!" Enma gathered his black holes and managed to pin all six copies. However, it appeared that now Enma was in the line of fire, "Do it!"

"No! I refuse to sacrifice you!" Tsuna stared in surprise at his friend.

"We got this, Tsuna!" Mukuro grabbed Chrome and together, they crafted a shield around Enma.

That was when Tsuna agreed and blasted his attack at Daemon, "XX-BURNER!" Daemon coughed for one moment, but he had survived the attack. Then he retaliated by crushing Tsuna's bones.

Reborn tried to go to Tsuna's aid, but Jager stepped in, "There's another reason that you can not join this fight..."

As Tsuna lay on the gournd, helpless, Enma's Simon Ring flew off of his finger and collided with Tsuna's Vongola Ring. Lord Bermuda smirked, "Together, they create the Ring of Oath."

The ring healed Tsuna's shattered bones, it was then that Nana burst out of the other world Daemon had sent her to. She sent a flurry of her Flames right at Daemon's face, making him back up and blink in confusion, "How did you get out?"

Lord Bermuda revealed, "The Rings are also left by Giotto and Cozarto. The power it emits, may have helped Nana break free from your illusion. It is also the last of the memories left to us."

"I refuse to loose! I'll use my trump card, the Eighth Element of Flame!"

"Keep quiet!" Jager barked.

"Night Flames!" Daemon chortled, only to stop when Tsuna caught him inside of a Gravity field. Tsuna went into a stance to release his X-Burner, again, only for Daemon to decide to not use his trump card, as he goes ahead and allows his Night Flames to surround him. He decided to end it half way through, releasing Iemitsu's body, just as he created a portal to escape... only to be detained by the Vindice.

And then Tsuna, Nana, and the rest, finished him off! With a burst of Flames. Daemon's spirit dropped a pocket watch, and an old photo of the First Generation. It is then that Tsuna asks Daemon a question, "Who's this girl?"

"That was Elena, my betrothed. We worked together, we fell in love, and then, one day... she was killed. Vongola didn't have enough internal guards. When Giotto joined the disbanded military guards, he left us weak. They killed her. If Giotto hadn't left, she'd have lived safely!" Daemon was a blubbering mess now, "Forgive me Elena! I can only hope you can forgive me."

"You've lived far too long," Reborn scoffed. "Now you can relax and return to Heaven."

"Elena will accept your apology, Daemon," Nana stated reassuringly.

"Very well. Please take care of my Vongola and make it a Vongola filled with peace," Daemon sighed tiredly as his soul vanished into the ether.

With that, the rest of the Vongola Guardian's were free, as were the Simon. Each of them, apologizing to the other. The Guardian's trapped in Daemon's illusions were freed!

"There is one last key to reveal," Lord Bermuda stated, and the memory started...

* * *

 _"If ever Vongola and Simon fight, that I will deliver punishment," Lord Bermuda frowned._

 _"It has nothing to do with you," Giotto pouted._

 _"The destiny between the Vongola and the holder of the Arcobaleno pacifiers will always be entwined," Lord Bermuda snorted._

 _"I agree," Cozarto nodded. "Our children won't fight against each other."_

 _"I agree as well, but with one condition," Giotto stated. "After each battle, I wishs for our true history to be shown."_

 _Cozarto added, "If each side still cannot let go, the enmity between them; even after knowing the true history... The Vindice are free to do anything to them. However, if the both Families reconcile and regain their friendship, if they honor it's will, then they have to have their Flames within the rings burn as one as evidence of their will to keep the promise."_

* * *

After the battle between the Simon and Vongola had ended, Tsuna returned to Namimori.

He raced to get to school to not get bitten by Kyoya, who had left early, per usual. However, he found Enma on his way, running away from a dog. Together they ran across a road and met up with Shitt P. who was stalking Gokudera.

"You weirdo! Stop stalking me!" Hayato yelps as he ran off in another direction.

Tsuna also ran into Rauji and Kyoko, who had been waiting for them, but were trying out each other's dance moves. Rauji told him, " The inspection by the Disciplinary Staff has been postponed, since Hibari went to Kokuyo Land to fight Mukuro."

Tsuna panicked and ran off towards Kokuyo, as all he could think about was, "Kyoya and Mukuro could end up killing each other!"

He did, that is, until Adelheid scolded them all, "Why aren't you wearing your uniforms and why are you all dirt covered?!" Aoba, Ryohei, and Julie, were strung up in nets for disrupting the school. Ryohei and Aoba as they had destroyed school property, and Julie for flirting.

Kyoko let Ryohei know, "Ryohei, you better not do anything dangerous! You just started recovering."

"Kyoko is cute," Julie states, not noticing Adelheid's anger at the comment. Just as Tsuna and Enma were about to escape, they were stopped by a flying baseball that hit Enma, and catapulted off of Tsuna's head.

"Ha ha ha! My bad, Tsuna!" Takashi chuckled.

Enma and Tsuna chuckled together as they remembered the ending memory of the Vongola/Simon Tale...

* * *

 _Cozarto's Famiglia's children played. Some in the river and others were eating. It was when a little girl approached Cozarto and asks, "Can I see if I could have more friends?"_

 _"Magi, if you want more friends, you'll have to wait a while," Cozarto smiled and ruffled the girls hair._

 _"Once the situation is calmer, we can invite the Vongola to our Island," a man that resembled Julie blinked tiredly._

 _"Unfortunately, we'll never be able to see them again. But I hope our descendants can," Cozarto smiled sadly._

* * *

Nana was not looking forward to what she knew was coming next... The Arcobaleno's Curse of the Rainbow Arc. She was hopeful that her needling the timeline had altered something, as she hadn't had much luck, so far. Oh well, one thing at a time and good things come to those who wait!


	98. The Rainbow Connection

I don't own KHR!

I don't own Pokemon! This is not a crossover, it's just a pop-culture reference.

I don't own the song, "The Rainbow Connection." Once again, pop-culture reference.

Quick Note: Whew! This story has gotten so many chapters and is so very long, it's amazing it's lasted this long! I guess this is what happens when I have great readers and reviewers, and pace myself. Also, as you know, we're now entering into the Curse of the Rainbow Arc, and since Nana's been meddling, well... Let's just say Checkerface isn't going to be pleased. Also, somewhere along the line, they need to help Enma find his baby sister.

zeichnerinaga: I know it's a bit confusing, and sometimes I do forget to explain myself, thanks for pointing it out. I'll try to solve that plot-hole today!

D C JoKeR H S: I did watch Inuyasha, so I almost wanted to slip in a "Miroku, is that you?" comment in, but I refrained. Also, I'm not entirely certain what happened to Enma's sister. I have to assume that Daemon spirited her off somewhere, but I'm not sure where... Suggestions?

* * *

 **Chapter 98: The Rainbow Connection**

Nana was happy to be back home at the compound, but she decided it best to prepare and see if she could catch Talbot at Takesushi, as Jager and Lord Bermuda hadn't had the chance to corner him, yet. Then, she had to ask Xanxus if Mammon would help them locate Enma's younger sister. There was Tsuna's college applications to start filling out, as well as Mukuro's, Chrome's, Ken's, Chikusa's, Basil's, and Hayato's. Oh, and she needed to have a parent-teacher conference with I-Pin and Lambo's teachers. Bianchi was in town, and Nana thought that she mentioned something about asylum from an engagement her father was trying to push her into? Oh, and Tsuyoshi's full-time waitress had quit, once she realized that Tsuyoshi didn't want to date and then marry her. So, Nana was scheduled for a lot of long shifts at Takesushi...

Nana's head was swimming!

"Nana, tea," Fon handed her a cup of oolong, and watched as his frazzled Sky briefly stared at the tea, before blinking at him, and taking a small sip. "Now, why don't we start planning a way to organize whatever chaos you, Tsuna, and Reborn have fallen into."

* * *

Nana didn't have to worry for long. Fon told her he'd ask Mammon about Enma's sister. Tsuna, Hayato, Chrome, Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa, and Basil would help her fill out the college applications. She would still have to work at Takesushi and get Talbot's attention, but Mai could cover for her during her meeting with I-Pin and Lambo's parent teacher conferences. Bianchi could help serve at Takesushi, to help Nana get a few days of rest, and help cover her living expenses. She just wouldn't be allowed in the kitchen or to serve anything purple. Nana let out a relieved sigh, after all, who would have thought that her Storm would be the best person to calm her down and help her organize her life better.

There was just one small problem, Nana couldn't find any sign of Chrome, Mukuro, Ken, or Chikusa! Where had they gone?!

* * *

Mammon had just finished bathing, only to receive a handwritten letter from Reborn, written in the Arcobaleno Secret Code. After using their pacifier's light to read it, Mammon snorted, "Really? Fon just called me to let me know that Nana had located Talbot in Namimori..."

"What about Namimori, Mammy?" Belphegor frowned.

"Mou, what is it?"

"There's an emergency meeting," Belphegor frowned.

"Move," Mammon sat on the Prince's shoulder and they hurried to Squallo's office.

"We're recruiting a new Varia Officer," Squallo stated.

"Who?! Do I get to play dress-up!?" Lussuria squealed hopefully.

Mammon wasn't paying attention, as they were still focused on Reborn's letter and their earlier conversation with Fon, about Talbot and the young missing Simon. Not to mention the fact that they might have to tell Xanxus everything about the Arcobaleno Curse, "Mou. Excuse me..." Mammon retreated back to their room, but before he could read more, he realized that his pacifier wasn't bright enough to read all of the message without squinting.

Just as they were about to read more of Reborn's information, Belphegor tapped their shoulder, "We're going to Jura, France to retrieve Fran."

Mammon recognized an opportunity... There was the Pacifier Spring in Jura that could make their pacifer bright enough to read the message, "Mou, there's no time like the present, and time is money."

And they were off to retrieve Fran!

* * *

After taking the private Varia jet, to France, they piled into a vehicle and arrived at Fran's grandmother's home in no time at all.

"Excuse me, Madam, we're here to see Fran," Mammon stated calmly.

"Oh, you're friends of Fran's? I'm sorry dears, but he's gone to play upstream from the river," Fran's grandmother smiled sweetly at them before closing the door.

* * *

And so, the Varia traveled upstream, where, much to their surprise, they found Mukuro, Chrome, Ken, Chikusa, and a new addition, M.M.

"Voi! Brats! Where's Nana or an adult? I doubt she let you come out here alone," Squallo raised an eyebrow at them.

Chrome looked extra guilty, but refused to say anything. To Mammon's surprise, it was Chikusa who spoke up, "We needed to retrieve our two lost members. Mama will understand."

"And you couldn't wait for an adult?" Lussuria tutted like an upset mother hen.

"No, M.M. was being abused," Ken stated.

"Ken!" Chrome and M.M. gaped at him in shock.

"Fran is also in danger, that's why we couldn't wait. We'll call Mama later," Mukuro locked eyes with Xanxus, who was not happy with him.

"You will be coming with us, Muku-baka," Mammon snorted. "Boss?"

"Agreed," Xanxus growled. "What's after the little Frog?"

"Looks like he's an apple, right now," Levi pointed at a figure that was wearing a huge apple hat, near the river.

"My grandmother's lunchboxes are always terrible," the figure pouted.

"That's definitely him," Belphagor snorted.

It was that snort that alerted Fran to their newly formed group, "Hello fairies!"

"I am your master," Mukuro stated flatly.

"Pineapple Fairy! It's nice to see you!" Fran smiled at Mukuro, before turning to the Varia, "Hello Tooth Decay Fungi!"

Bel's eye twitched, as he threw his knives at Fran, who dropped down, and let the knives hit his hat instead, but it turned out to be an illusion, "Get out here and face the Prince, you annoying Frog!"

Knowing that Fran was running, Ken decided to try to stop him, "Fran, calm down. We're on your side, byon!"

"Stupid Fairy, don't touch me or else I might catch your stupidity, byon," Fran mocked Ken.

"Freeze," Leviathan ordered.

"You aren't scary at all. Go away," Fran snorted, causing Levi to freeze in shock. It took team effort to stop Fran, by pointing weapons at him, while Chikusa pinned him in place, using acupuncture. "Calm down! Your hair looks like an old man's. Your skin is like a vampire's. Did you know that you have a pineapple stench to you?"

"Voi! Were you recently hit on the head?" Squallo ordered Fran to answer, his eye twitching.

"Grandma said I hit my head on a block of cheese, but I can't remember anything," Fran shrugged.

"You take him," both Squallo and Mukuro ordered each other.

"Fran is your disciple, you're responsible for him," Squallo stated. "Besides, Nana would love to have another kid under her roof."

"I refuse, and I'm also busy. You should take him and cure him of his stupidity before I'm forced to take him back," Mukuro argued.

* * *

Neither noticed that Mammon had slipped away to the Pacifier Spring. It didn't take long for the other Arcobaleno to show up, minus, Fon, Reborn, and Aria.

"It's another one of Reborn's games," Verde snorted, as he showed Mammon and Colonello his copy, while holding Skull's.

"Fon said he would stay and guard Nana," Colonello shrugged, as he handed Mammon his letter. Mammon quickly lay each one atop the other, and was finaly able to decipher Reborn's message.

"He says that there is an eighth Flame, and a transparent pacifier..." Mammon scowled.

"Nana said it was the Vendice. They're what happen to Arcobaleno," Skull stated, making everyone turn to him in shock. "What? Nana tells me things that she thinks might help us out. We already know that she's trying to get Talbot and gain his assistance in helping us become unchained, instead of like the Vendice or dead."

The rest of the Arcobaleno stared at him in surprise, they had forgotten that Nana made a deal with the Vendice, but it was Verde who was confused. "How did Nana know?"

"She knows because she's someone else's consciousness from another world, shoved into Nana's body, and since Nana's consciousness is gone, she's taken her place. She's also slowly loosing any idea of what's to happen in our timeline, but she's trying to make things better for us. She's been working with Tsuna to help lift the Curse of the Rainbow, or as she calls it, the Rainbow Connection." Skull rolled his eyes.

"... Like the song?" Colonello dead-panned.

"Yes. Exactly like the song," Skull sighed in exasperation.

"What song?" Verde questioned.

"It's American, I think," Skull shrugged.

"It is," Colonello confirmed with a groan. "It makes sense, too. Look at the curse's name and the colors of our Flames. It's a bad connection, but it makes sense. I just hope she can help free us of this curse, before it's too late."

* * *

"Let's play a game of Snakes and Ladders to settle it," Mukuro scoffed.

"Very well," Squallo rolled his eyes. "Loser takes Fran, and holds no grudges."

"Agreed," Mukuro smirked.

"No. I want to choose for myself! Pikachu, I choose you!" Fran shook his head. "That's not the right anime... So, I choose, you!" Fran pointed to a random person.


	99. Reborn's Haunting Past

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Um, okay, I thought we'd get closer to a divergence, but instead, it stayed more cannon. I do know that things will eventually get to a divergence, but where...? I really have no idea, just the general location of this Arc.

RandomR15: Ah, sorry, but Fran isn't like Nana. I don't know what possessed me, but I kind of think he's a bit like Wade Wilson (Deadpool), in that he can kind of see the audience. I like to think that this Katekyo world and ours are fairly close. Who's to say they don't have the Muppets, Pokemon, and Feta cheese? Yeah, sorry, just had lunch and I'm still hungry. Anywho, my point is, Fran's soul isn't from where Nana's soul came from. I'm not sure if we'll ever find out where her soul came from, if at all. Some questions aren't meant to be answered, after all. We'll just have to see.

D C JoKeR H S: Good luck in your writing and I'm glad you're still enjoying the fic! Still not sure where this story is taking me, but it will have to diverge a bit, as Nana has already informed all of the Arcobaleno's that there is a possible cure... So, there should be some change in the wind, soon. However, the cannon of the story keeps pulling me back. It's almost as if the timeline of Katekyo doesn't want to be changed... Hm... I detect a possible plot issue. Also, I was unaware that Mami was dead, so, I guess that Nana's existence in this timeline, may have prompted a different action from Daemon and caused him to save her life, in a very strange way... That or Iemitsu was sane for a moment, but I'd put my money on Daemon.

* * *

 **Chapter 99: Reborn's Haunting Past**

* * *

Having no where else to go, Enma and the Simon team returned to Namimori with Nana, Tsuna, and the Vongola team, minus the ones that were with the Varia, getting Fran.

Reborn was the one who had the suggestion, "We should have a welcoming party for Enma and the Simon at the compound, a mimicry contest sounds appealing."

"That sounds agreeable, but we should confer with Mai, first," Nana pointed out.

"I promise that I will tell you and Tsuna the truth behind the Arcobaleno if you win the contest," Reborn stated.

"Reborn, I already know more that I wish to," Nana sighed tiredly and walked off to find out where she put her apron, so that she could go work her shift at Takesushi.

"I want to know more..." Tsuna turned to Reborn, surprised by his mother's attitude.

"Tsuna, I will only tell you if you win and have proven your growth as a boss," Reborn reiterated.

"Agreed," Tsuna sealed the deal. His Hyper Intuition was acting up, and that meant that the information that Reborn had was life changing, for him.

* * *

It didn't take them long to get the party started, Enma was surprised, as were Julie, Adelheid, Koyo, Kaoru, Shitt P., and Rauji. Enma got all choked up, "Thank you, minna."

And so, they began the game of Mimic. Kyoko mimicked her brother, Ryohei. Nana decided to be Tsuna, which made everyone, especially Tsuna, laugh. Ryohei decided to be Kyoya, which made Kyoya snort, so they claimed he did a mimic of a horse. He slunk off after that. Lambo did I-Pin, I-Pin did Lambo. They both just chased each other around, like normal. Basil mimicked Nana. Fuuta mimicked Reborn. Hayato mimicked Takashi. Takashi mimicked Fon. Mai mimicked Tsuyoshi. Tsuyoshi mimicked a dead fish. Reborn mimicked Dino. However, it was who Tsuna mimicked that took the cake, at least for Reborn. He mimicked Leon. However, he also received zero points from Leon, despite Reborn's opinion. Oddly, it was decided that Takashi won, with his mimick of Fon!

Reborn was very careful to take the video out of the camera, only to be stopped by his Sky. Nana winked at him, "I want a copy for our home movies collection." Reborn nodded in surprise as his Sky skipped out of the room.

* * *

Of course, no one was more surprised when Mukuro, Chrome, Ken, Chikusa, M.M., Fran, the rest of the Arcobaleno, and the Varia appeared on the doorstep, right after the game had ended. Reborn had nearly shot them, as they all came in the door.

Nana fussed, at first, before turning to Mukuro, Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa, "Where on Earth have you four been?! I was worried!"

"We had to go save Fran," Mukuro began, only to be stopped by Nana.

"I knew he had to be saved, but you should have taken adults with you and let me know!" Nana began to tell him off.

"But Xanxus and the Varia found us!" Ken interrupted her.

"That is no excuse. None of you told me where you were going. So, as the rules go in this house, you four are grounded from the party. Please go to your rooms. I will bring food to you, shortly," Nana stated. The four sighed, and slunk off to their rooms.

"What about me?" Fran pouted.

"Or me?" M.M. raised an eyebrow.

"Neither of you broke the rules of going somewhere without telling me or another adult. So, you two may join the party," Nana admitted.

"But they went to save us!" M.M. pointed out angrily.

"Yes, and that is why they are only missing the party, and not getting television and other privileges taken away for a longer amount of time," Nana let her know.

"That's a punishment?" M.M. blinked in confusion. Punishment to her, usually meant beatings, and other... unmentionable things.

"Yes, it does. I'm Nana, and you are?"

"M.M.," the younger girl replied.

"Welcome to our home, M.M.," Nana reached out a hand to her for her to shake. "I'd hug you, but I don't want to startle you."

"Thank you?" M.M. shook her hand before heading over to the rest of the party guests.

"Do we count as Adults?" Belphegor asked Nana, tugging on her sleeve.

"You don't, Bel. However, the rest of the Varia know better, and they all have phones. They should have called me, immediately, when they found Mukuro and the others," Nana frowned at Squallo and Xanxus, disappointed in the lot of them.

Xanxus winced at her disappointment, "Apologies, cousin. We were able to get them home quicker."

"Yes, and that I appreciate. Next time, please call me when you find them where they shouldn't be, first. Then bring them home," Nana told her cousin.

"I'm sorry Nana-chan!" Lussuria pouted and hugged her.

"Voi! Apologies, Nana," Squallo nodded.

"I'm sorry, too," Levi rolled his eyes, but he did apologize.

"I was unaware that they hadn't contacted you, I apologize," Mammon stated. "However, I am a bit surprised that Fon didn't tell you where we were."

"Oh, he did. Reborn explained himself, afterward Fon had a discussion with him about withholding important information," Nana stated sweetly, making everyone in the vicinity wince.

"If that's the case, then we'd best head back," Xanxus let his cousin know.

"Very well, but Mammon might want to hang around for a while, if that's okay with you?"

"Fine," Xanxus agreed, before turning to Fran. "Are you sure you want to stay here, brat?"

"I made my choice, didn't I, guys?" Fran looked out at an invisible audience.

"Voi! Who are you talking to?" Squallo looked at the insane Mist-child.

"Just the readers of this story. They all are so differently intriguing, more so than you, Shark-Fairy," Fran smirked.

"Cousin, please train that kid to stop irritating everyone," Xanxus pleaded.

"No promises," Nana chuckled. "You must be Fran, welcome home!"

"Glad to be here!" Fran grinned and winked at an unseen audience again, "Hi everybody! Nana has her work cut out for her if she thinks that she's going to control little old me."

* * *

After the party, Reborn had headed to his room and had fallen asleep. He dreamed of his past, before the curse. Before his Sky. Before the now...

* * *

 _He was in his old room, and pointing his gun at someone, "Who are you?"_

 _It appeared to be a man with an iron hat, and in his open hand, he showed Reborn a clear pacifier, "I am gathering the I Prescelti Sette. I'd like to include you in this exclusive group..."_

* * *

The dream was stopped by Tsuna shaking him awake. Of course, Tsuna shortly had a gun in his face, "REBORN! Are you okay?"

It took only moments, but Tsuna had calmed his tutor down. Once calm, Reborn revealed, "I was having an unpleasant dream, or to be more precise, reliving bad memories. None of the Arcobaleno wished to be what we became..." He could only chuckle, as he noticed Tsuna was already asleep again.

Deciding that Tsuna had the right idea, he joined him, in the land of dreams, unfortunately continuing where he'd left off...

* * *

 _Reborn had been introduced to the other Arcobaleno, minus Colonello. Then, they were turned into their infant forms, except for Luce and Lal, who'd disappeared._

 _That was when all of the Arcobaleno (including a suddenly present Colonello) realized that they were sharing each other's dreams!_

 _During this jarring conclusion, the man with the iron hat appeared, and they attempted to attack him, to no avail, as they were suddenly frozen!_

 _"The reason you are frozen, is due to being in a dream. It's why you can't access your Arcobaleno power. I do assure you that I didn't come to fight, but to see your determination, and to make a proposition," Iron hat smiled serenely._ _Of course, all of the Arcobaleno knew that this was most likely a trap, but Iron hat tempted them, "Don't you wish to solve the Curse of the Rainbow?"_

 _Everyone but Reborn, agreed. It was then that Iron hat decided to let them in on his plans..._

 _"I intend to shrink the Arcobaleno's numbers down to one. Whomever is left, will return to their adult form. You must have representatives to fight for you..." Iron hat continued._

 _Reborn interrupted him, "We can't trust you."_

 _"I could just disappear and leave you in those forms for the rest of your days..." Iron hat turned up his nose._

 _"No! You can't!" Verde hissed angrily._

 _"Mou, fix us now," Mammon scowled._

 _"No more," Skull pouted._

 _"Please don't!" Fon pleaded._

 _"Reborn, reconsider..." Colonello pleaded._

 _"Fine," Reborn spat out, angrily._

* * *

Reborn woke back up, as did the others, and it was up to them to find their representatives, he went down to the kitchen to get a cup of espresso, when he came across Nana drinking a cup of tea. She turned to him, "Has it begun?"

"Yes."

"Talbot should be stopping by Takesushi tomorrow. Meet me there with the other Arcobaleno... Give Aria a call too," Nana told Reborn. "It's time we take care of this."

"Agreed," Reborn smirked. Iron hat was in for a real surprise. "We should still pick our representatives, in case he is still watching."

"I couldn't agree more," Nana raised her cup to Reborn in a toast.


	100. A Perfect Ruse

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Guys, there will be no chapter on Monday, due to Memorial Day. Also, I'm not sure how long this chapter will be, as I've been feeling a bit off since I threw up my lunch. The only thing that stayed down was the fruit. LOL! My husband thinks that I may be pregnant, when I'm pretty sure that it was my gag-reflex due to an overdose of sea salt.

D C JoKeR H S: Yep, I know all about Checkerface being the Man in the Iron Hat (aka Kawahira), but at that the time, Reborn didn't. They weren't really clear on wikia about the dream, or Mami, but that gives me a bit more wiggle room with the plot. Yeah, for some reason, I figured if M.M. remembered the Future Arc, why not bring her in? I know she's supposed to be a rich, spoiled brat, but I decided that she'd be more believable if she was putting up a bratty-front, to cover the abuse she's suffered. I'm not sure I'm ready to say at who's hands, but sometimes, it's better to leave that to the imaginations of the readers.

* * *

 **Chapter 100:** **A Perfect Ruse**

* * *

At Takesushi, Bianchi gave Reborn a hug, and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I am fine. I have a few things to do today," Reborn stated. "But first, Tsuna, I have a favor to ask of you..."

Tsuna looked at Reborn, before sighing, "Depends on the favor."

"..." Reborn wasn't expecting that answer.

Tsuna understood the look and explained, "Mama has told me time and time again that you always find out what the favor is before you commit to it. Otherwise, you could be stuck in a fix."

"I see," Reborn smirked at his Sky. "Will you represent me in the Rainbow Battle?"

"What does that entail?" Tsuna frowned.

"Fighting for me to return to my normal size. You may be fighting your own Guardians, at some point," Reborn let him know. "It is not a battle to the death, though."

"Okay, I'll help you, Reborn," Tsuna agreed. "Dino's coming too, right?"

"Yes," Reborn grinned.

"I'm not letting you fight alone, Tsuna!" Hayato crowed.

"I'll join you, Reborn," Bianchi announced.

"Nana would you represent...?" Colonello began.

"No," Nana replied. "Colonello, it would be unfair for the others to go against their Sky. If I joined anyone, it would be Skull's Team."

"So, you'll join my team?" Skull blinked in surprise.

"As an alternate," Nana stated.

"Ah, that makes sense," Fon nodded. "Kyoya has already agreed, as has, I-Pin, and Mai."

"I'll join with your team, Skull," Fuuta smiled.

"Me too!" Basil agreed.

"Takashi and I should join a team as well. It would be our honor to be on your team, Skull," Tsuyoshi bowed.

"Ryohei, Lambo, Haru, and Kyoko already joined my team," Colonello shrugged. "Also, I think Lal and CEDEF are joining me."

"Mammon, did you get the Varia?" Nana questioned.

"Of course," Mammon smirked.

"Who did Aria get?" Tsuna asked.

"I believe she picked up Yuni, Spanner, Sho-chan, Gamma, Nosaru, Tazaru the Funeral Wreaths, and Byakuran," Nana stated, as she pointed to the group at the entrance of the kitchen. "Byakuran, behave, or I will destroy all of the Marshmallows in town."

"Not My Precious!" Byakuran hugged the bag of fluffy white goodness in his arms tightly to himself.

"Actually, the pacifier chose Yuni," Aria looked to her daughter forlornly.

"We can save her, Aria. Now, who do you think Verde has?" Nana asked.

"Chrome, Fran, Ken, Chikusa, and I chose to side with Verde," Mukuro shrugged, making the scientist grin, smugly.

"Would you join my team, Enma? Simon Famiglia?" Skull asked.

"Okay," Enma agreed, only to jump in surprise as the restaurant was invaded by men in black suits.

"Romario, Dino," Nana greeted. "How nice to see you again."

"Mama, Tsuna, Reborn," Dino acknowledged first, before turning to the others. "Hi everyone! I'm on Reborn's team. I'm curious as to what this super cool version of Reborn looks like!"

* * *

While they hashed out a plan, Nana knew that the timeline would try to keep things as normal as possible. So, to work around that, she sent Reborn, Dino, Tsuna, and all of Dino's men to the bunker where Dino's men were staying. It was then that Tsuna was kidnapped by Belphegor, and brought to Xanxus at a local hotel.

"I will crush you in the battles," Xanxus smirked at his little cousin. Suddenly, Xanxus felt a presence... "COME OUT!"

It was then that a man with the same hat as *Iron hat* revealed himself, "Terribly sorry, old chap. I forgot your room number. My name is Wonomichi, and I am the planner of the Representative Battle of the Rainbow, as well as the Iron hat's messenger. I came here to explain the rules to you and give you your wristwatches. Both are crucial to winning these battles. So, you need to know the following..." Wonomichi droned on to the point that Xanxus zoned him out, and Tsuna, while listening, wasn't very impressed with the man's fake English accent. Truth be told, it was horribly easy to tell it was a fake. Soon after, he left to explain to all of the other participants.

Xanxus growled irritably, as he finally was made aware that: the battles would begin in three days, and that there would be no killing. It was only then, that he let Tsuna return home.

* * *

When Tsuna returned home, Byakuran hugged him, "We should form an alliance!"

"For the battles or for our families?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Temporary for the battle, but I hadn't thought about families... Do you mean Famiglia?" Byakuran asked curiously.

This Byakuran was much more innocent and understanding than in the other time line. Tsuna could see the difference, "I mean as a Family. Mama's and my motto is Family over Famiglia."

"I'm in," Byakuran grinned.

* * *

"So, do you think he's fallen for it?" Skull asked Nana.

"Hard to say, but I can tell you that he's going to be in for a surprise, when all of the so called participants decided to let loose," Nana smirked.


	101. ORC (Operation: Remove the Curse)

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Oh my goodness! This is going to be written and published this morning! Yikes! Why? Well, cooling issues at my house. It was 78 on the thermostat at home, but felt like 86! Bad news, my poor pup has to have 4 fans going the whole time, and I have to give him a swift shower to keep him cool until the HVAC guy gets to my house this afternoon. Also, not sure how awake I will be by then, but I was up at 5:30am and didn't sleep well last night. But some good news, HVAC guy is coming today! Yay! Also, I saw Solo last night, and it was awesome! So much better than any of the other Star Wars movies, except the original 3! I promise I won't say more about it, for those of you that haven't seen it yet. I still can't believe we've reached the hundred chapters marks!

D C JoKeR H S: Yes, this will be fun, and we are only just getting started! The Vendice are working on it, but remember they need Talbot to help them out... Hm, I better not give anymore away, as I just had a "EUREKA!" moment. ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 101: O.R.C. (Operation: Remove the Curse)**

* * *

"I still think it's a bad idea to have an alliance with Byakuran," Hayato grumbled after the little pow-wow at Takesushi.

"Hayato, there are benefits. We can't hold someone else at fault for that actions of a similar person in another place," Tsuna pointed out to his Storm.

"I still don't like it or him," Hayato bit out harshly.

"You don't have to," Nana replied gently. "However, you do have to get along with him as best you can. Now, you had all best be getting off to school. Also, be on the lookout for the realtor you met via Haru in the other timeline. If you see him, call that number I told you all about."

"Got it!" the kids all agreed, before they took off for school, and Nana for work.

Before Reborn could follow the kids, Nana stopped him, "I know that Aria is very ill, but hopefully we can save her from dying."

"Hopefully," Reborn nodded and hurried after the kids.

* * *

Once Nana made it to work, she found the figure that she had been waiting for, "Talbot."

"Ah Sawada... Nanashi Nana," Talbot corrected himself. "It is good to see you again. What can I do for you?"

"We require your assistance, with a seven-step problem, caused by a Chess player," Nana vaguely stated. "Tsuyoshi, I'm taking my break!"

"Okay!" Tsuyoshi yelled back.

"Could you please follow me, sir?" Nana asked as she showed him the way to Tsuyoshi's apartment above his shop.

"Lead away," Talbot smiled genuinely. "So, this is about that meddler?"

"Yes. Please don't be alarmed, but I need to call a few friends for this conversation..." Nana began.

"Very well," Talbot smiled indulgently.

"Lord Bermuda! Jager! Talbot is here and waiting!" Nana called out cheerfully.

"About time," Jager snorted as they appeared using their Night Flames.

* * *

When Tsuna met up with the rest of the gang at school, they acted normally, and that made Kyoya pleased. However, Tsuna was stunned when the wrist watches issued a battle and Sawada Iemitsu attacked the school, looking for Tsuna.

"The hell! Isn't he supposed to be locked away in Vendicare?!" Hayato gaped in shock.

"Agreed, but who's team is he on?" Mukuro scowled, as he noticed the watch on Iemitsu's wrist.

"Mine," Verde smirked as he appeared next to Mukuro.

"Then I quit," Mukuro announced, ripping off his watch.

"As do we," Chrome stated flatly, as Fran, Ken, and Chikusa all nodded their agreement. Thank goodness that their were only 2 watches. Verde was unofficially out of the Battle, but still Iemitsu began to fight Tsuna.

"What is your problem?!" Tsuna glared at the man before him.

"Quite simply, because of your existence, I was forced to marry that idiot woman who trapped me inside matrimonial bonds, and then she had me put in jail! That was never what I wanted! I just wanted a quick roll in the sheets!" Iemitsu went off at Tsuna, in a flurry of angry kicks, punches, and upper cuts.

Tsuna deftly evaded it with his training, "That doesn't explain why you tried to kill us."

"IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN MEEEEEEEEE!" Iemitsu barreled towards him, only to get knocked out by a pressure point, that Tsuna had swiftly pressed.

Tsuna removed the boss watch from Iemitsu, threw it to the ground, and smashed it, just as Mukuro smirked and stomped on his. Of course, that was when Wonomichi announced a winner, "Winner! Team Reborn! Team Verde is out of the game!"

"Shit," Verde growled angrily. "Can't believe I went to all that trouble to get that asshole out of Vendicare..."

"Don't curse in front of the kids, Verde," Reborn smirked, before calling out. "Jager! We've got an escaped prisoner from Vendicare here!"

Jager appeared, and he wasn't happy when he saw who it was, "Sawada Iemitsu, you have earned yourself a full-time stay in the deepest hold of Vendicare."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Iemitsu mentally cried, as he had heard everything, but was still motionless and therefore, helpless to save himself as he was dragged back to Vendicare.

* * *

It wasn't what Nana had planned, but it was needed. The Vindice provided an appropriate distraction, with the battles, while she went around, spreading the word of how they were going to save the Arcobaleno and defeat Checkerface, of course, since Skull lost his watches to Lord Bermuda, Nana was easily overlooked, and not noticed by Checkerface or Wonomichi, who Nana believed to be the same man, but couldn't prove. Then there was the fact that not long after the Vindice agreed to play their part, that Talbot had disappeared... Nana could only hope that he could finish the jars in time. Then, Checkerface was due for a rude awakening!

Now that informing everyone of the plan, she was left with nothing to do, and no where to go. So, she went back to Takesushi and waited.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsuna was struggling with fighting so many others, only to be laid out by Bermuda, who told him and Reborn to join their side. Reborn refused, and was sent to Vendicare, but Tsuna tagged along.

Together, they found out the truth of the Arcobaleno. What happens to the survivors? Death or become a Vendice. Tsuna was prepared for this much, as Nana had warned him. The Vendice tried to sway him and Reborn again, but together, they declined. Both knowing that the ruse had to work, or they would never see the end to their curse.

* * *

Checkerface waited until there were only two teams left, Reborn's and the Vendice, "So, I see that you have nearly won..."

"Actually, I have a question," Tsuna stopped the hated man.

"Oh?" Checkerface blinked curiously.

"Why didn't you try to find another way to contain the pacifiers? One that wouldn't take lives?" Tsuna pushed, "Why did you lie to them about removing their curse? Why didn't you tell them what this fight was really about?"

"I didn't lie, I just omitted a few key facts. The stones must be kept or the Earth will die..." Checkerface began.

"You didn't answer my first question," Tsuna interrupted him.

"You do realize that I can't save them. No one can. You're also scheduled to be the next Arcobaleno..." Checkerface began.

"Don't count on it," Tsuna glared at the man. "Seriously, did you never try to come up with another way?!"

"My people did it until we were only ten, then it became down to two. There is NO OTHER WAY!" Checkerface roared angrily, "There is only one left and Sepira left me to mingle with your kind! She started the Giglio Nero line. I am the last one left! There isn't...!"

"Oh ye of little faith," Talbot chuckled as he appeared before them with seven jars. "Nana and Tsunayoshi figured this out, together. All that must be done, is to fill the jars with Flames. They will run for half of an eternity, replenishing as needed. But the jars will only work if they are fed continuous Night Flames. Once the Flames of those chosen are inside the jars, it will spare many lives. If you choose to accept this burden, Vendice Lord."

"I do!" Lord Bermuda was pleased to finally be getting one over on Checkerface, but Checkerface almost didn't accept, until he saw the undying will in Tsuna's gaze. The gaze of a man that would protect his friends with all he had. It was when Tsuna and the other participants in the Arcobaleno Battle began to fill the jars with their Flames (except the Vindice), that he gave up. He had lost his power. He didn't have to protect the world alone, anymore. He... Was this what freedom felt like? Why was he being helped by this pitiful race? Had he lost or won? Checkerface was at a loss as to what he should feel or do. All he could do, was watch as the curse was broken on the Arcobaleno.

Lal transformed back to as she was before the curse, but the others... they remained the same size, it didn't take her long to notice, "What the hell?!"

"We had the curse removed, but since you were only partially cursed, it completely reversed for you. It will most likely take a while before we are able to return to our normal sizes," Verde sighed tiredly. "I will see if I can create an accelerated method."

"That would be a start, in the reparations that you owe my friends and family, Verde," Tsuna crossed his arms at the scientist.

"Yes, yes. I made a mistake. I shouldn't have let the crazy man out of his cell. Only thought it might be an advantage over you, but I was wrong," Verde grumbled as he waddled off to go tinker on a way to make them grown faster. Before he left, he threw a test-tube at Checkerface, "That was for cursing us."

Reborn smirked, and shot at Checkerface, backing him up to the point that he tripped over Mammon's illusions. Then he fell into Fon's Storm-created hole, when as Lal and Colonello punched him. Reborn sneered, "That was for Aria and Luce!"

Of course, Bermuda cackled as he threw a cage over the top of the hole, "Enjoy your stay in your own personal Vendicare, Checkerface!"


	102. Ripples In A Still Pond: Added AN

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: My car said it was 100 degrees, but my mind is telling me that the humidity is making it hotter. I pray that we get rain, but there's only a 15% chance; we need it to cool down a bit! On an unrelated note, there will be _**no chapter on Friday**_ , due to family projects that can no longer wait. Yes, I got some of them done on Saturday, but I almost died in the heat, because of it. Bright side to the heat, when I washed my vacuum out... it dried really quickly. Also, sorry for the wait, I got stuck on the phone with a conspiracy theorist who wouldn't get off my phone and threatened to call me back! Worse, said phone doesn't have call blocker!

D C JoKeR H S: Yep, it's Iemitsu's turn in the vats, but keep in mind, if Mukuro can escape... well, let's just say that Iemitsu has a chance. It's not an ending, because there are still a lot of loose ends. I'm not sure how it will proceed, but maybe when my brain cools down from this crazy heatwave, more ideas will wriggle through the hot mess that is my boiled brain. Also, I found nothing about Kawahira being Tsuna's Grandpa. It would make sense if it was cannon Nana, with a weird memory seal, but since she isn't cannon, I don't think I'll use that idea.

killerfox116: Yes, Nana and her guardians will eventually get into a fight with a strong opponent... I haven't worked out all of the details, just yet, but it's in the works. Also, yes! You hit the nail on the head that this fic is going beyond the cannon! Kudos to you for noticing! No insult taken, you were just asking questions. After all, if you don't ask, you don't get answers. ;)

 _ **2nd Quick Note : I felt that this review needed to be addressed immediately!**_

Live-to-forgive **: First off, I pray that you aren't trying to take your life, because your review has me very concerned for you. Believing in Jesus Christ is wonderful, but you can not force your views onto others; it is their choice. God chose to give people volition to choose what they wanted to believe in. I'd have PMed you, if you had allowed it, but since I was unable to, I came back to my story and added this to my Author's Notes. Yes, there is much wrong with this world, and it will continue to be the Satan's world until Jesus returns. If you need help, please seek the guidance of your Pastor! Please speak with your friends, community, church, and family. If you want to PM me, I can try to talk to you. Please be safe, your life is precious.**

* * *

 **Chapter 102: Ripples In A Still Pond**

* * *

Nana jumped as the phone at Takesushi rang, and she answered it, "Moshi Moshi, Takesushi. May I take your order?"

"Nana... it worked," a quiet, but breathy voice gasped over the phone line.

"Aria? You shouldn't be talking, but thank you for letting me know. Would you like me to send Shamal to do a check up?" Nana asked worriedly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm better. It would be appreciated, if you'd send him over. I made it to one of the Namimori Hotels, before I collapsed," Aria sighed tiredly. "Thankfully, our children will not have to shoulder the burden."

"Agreed. Feel better, Aria," Nana stated, before she hung up the phone. "Crud! I forgot to ask which hotel..."

"Nana-san," a voice made her jump two feet in the air.

"EIIII!" Nana yelped, "Tetsuya-kun, don't scare me like that!"

"Who did you need to find at the local hotels?" Tetsuya, continued.

"Giglio Nero Aria. She needs to see Shamal," Nana caught her breath as her heart-rate slowed.

"Ah, one moment," Tetsuya pulled out his phone, and after a few moments, it appeared he had an answer. "The Royal Mori."

"Thank you, Tetsuya-kun. I'll call Shamal and ask if he can head over at his earliest convenience," Nana smiled at the young man. "Your meal is on me."

"Thank you Nana-san, but that is unnecessary. I am here to retrieve you."

"Retrieve me? Why?" Nana blinked in confusion.

"Kyo-kun said that you are needed back at the compound. Yamamoto-san as well," Tetsuya stated. "I am to be your escort."

"Yamamoto-san," Nana called back into the kitchen.

The sound of a chopping knife stopped, "Yes, Nanashi-san?"

"Tetsuya-kun says we need to shut down and head back to the compound. Apparently, he's supposed to escort us?" Nana called back into the kitchen.

"I see. I'll be there, shortly," Tsuyoshi replied. "There are a few choice cuts that need to be put away so they don't spoil."

"We'll meet you outside, Tetsuya-kun," Nana smiled gently.

"I'll wait here. Kyo-kun said not to leave without you both," Tetsuya stated.

Nana forced a smile on, "Then why don't you have a seat and a few sushi rolls, while we wait for Tsuyoshi to close up?"

* * *

Tsuna was exhausted as they trooped back into Namimori, but they went straight to the hospital to see to everyone's wounds and other issues. Reborn, luckily, had some pool with Namimori General; as did Shamal, and the Hibari Clan. It went over quickly and easily. Tsuna was relieved when everyone got either a *in good health* or *they will recover soon* comment from the doctors

That was when Reborn noticed the old man approaching Tsuna from down the hallway. Tsuna's smile dimmed, and his guard came back up. Reborn's did as well, by default, "Timoteo."

"Reborn, Tsunayoshi. It is wonderful to see you both again. Tsunayoshi, I have come to ensure that our new Decimo arrives back home, in one piece. After all, out with the old, in with the new!"

"Actually, Nono, I've decided to decline the position," Tsuna frowned at the old man. "I don't believe that the Vongola is the best place for me and I refuse to lead a stagnating Mafia Famiglia, when they can't see that family is more important than Famiglia. So, I decline your offer and wish you the best on finding your new successor."

Timoteo's mouth gaped open in shock, while the rest of Tsuna's guardian's smiled, knowingly, "B-But... There is no one else!"

"Then I guess that Vongola will just have to go the way of the dinosaurs," Tsuna shrugged.

"Reborn! Do something!" Timoteo demanded.

"Oh? You wanted him to be trained as Vongola Decimo, I did that. He will not allow himself to be led by anyone that he does not choose to follow. After all, that is what you wanted, wasn't it?" Reborn's eyes glinted as he pulled the brim of his hat over them.

"Well... I... You..." Timoteo stuttered out a few words, before sighing and admitting defeat, "Fine. It was an honor to meet you, Tsunayoshi-kun. I must return home, now."

"Tell Nonna I said hello!" Tsuna chirped at Timoteo, making the older man cringe at the thought of his mother, who still hadn't forgave him for not listening to her, sooner.

"Was that really wise, Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

"Probably not, but I don't want to be Decimo, Reborn. I'm not sure what it is, and I know that my fate is tied to the Vongola, but not as Decimo. It just doesn't sound right," Tsuna shrugged.

"So, you pranked Nono?" Reborn smirked.

"Trolled him a bit, yeah," Tsuna chuckled.

"I approve," Reborn belted out a laugh.

"Tsuna, thank you for sticking by me, but I really need to get on with the search for Mami..." Enma began.

"Actually, before they went to ensure Xanxus' sanity, Mammon told me that they may have figured out who Baka-mitsu sold her to," Tsuna told Enma. "They've got a few more contacts to double check the information with, but if it's correct... You won't even have to leave the country. She may be in Tokyo."

"Tokyo? Mami's in Tokyo?!" Enma began to tear up.

"May be, Enma. Let Mammon get all the leads first, and then Mama said that she'd take care of any other obstacles in our way to Mami," Tsuna comforted his friend.

"Thank you Tsuna, you've been a good friend to me, just like Giotto and Cozarto were," Enma smiled, a small bit off of his shoulders.

* * *

When Tsuna and those well enough to travel (minus Dino, Xanxus, and the Varia... who were all injured in some form), they decided to stop by Takesushi to get some food and let Mama know that they were all okay and that the curse was broken. They walked in the front doors and from outside, the restaurant looked perfectly normal. What they entered into was an abandoned, trashed restaurant. Tables and chairs were overturned. There were scorch marks from Flames on the wood and metal ceiling fixtures.

"Mama? Yamamoto-san?" Tsuna called worriedly as he eyed the kitchen door that was half on it's hinges. Takashi was ready to spring at any moment, as he was immediately at Tsuna's side. This was not good... Especially, when Takashi saw the long curl of what could be a part of a black Pompadour on the floor. Cleanly sliced from the head it was attached to. "Reborn, I think we may have an issue."

"Understatement, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn grumbled.

* * *

Author's End Note: I'm going to call this "The Cherry Picked Arc." I have an idea of where I want this to go. We will be finding out what happened to Nana and Tsuyoshi in the next chapter, and I know we haven't covered Tsuna accepting to be Neo Primo Vongola, but it's coming! I promise you, it is coming. After all, every story starts with a ripple, and then it gets bigger.


	103. The Cherry Picked Arc: Sushi Shop Blitz

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Apparently, ants like shaving cream and toothpaste. I get the toothpaste, but my husband's shaving cream?! Really?! I'm going to have to slather the sink in vinegar water 2-3 times a day! Urgh! Go away, blasted ants! Back! Back, I say! Anyway, I do have a reason for calling this Arc "The Cherry Picked Arc" and I did have a good long think about it. I'm not sure how many of you will guess the reason for the name of this Arc, but PM me, and I might give you a preview or larger hint. ;)

D C JoKeR H S: Howdy ya'll! Glad to see you're enjoying the story! Maybe with Reborn behind the Leon gun, but not me. I may be born Texan, but shooting isn't my style, or Nana's (yes, she does have the training)... but I'll let you find that out for yourself in this chapter! Yeah, not sure where or when the "Neo Primo" will come in, but it is part of the cannon. Guess we'll just have to wait and see. Oh, and the song that I was listening to while writing this chapter was Sweet's "Ballroom Blitz." ;)

* * *

 **The Cherry Picked Arc (CPA): Sushi Shop Blitz**

* * *

"I am not hungry, but thank you for the offer," Tetsuya stated flatly, and he also refused to take a seat.

Nana's internal alarm was going off like crazy! Something was wrong with Tetsuya. Something bad. Kyoya wasn't going to be happy when he found out who it was, but in the meantime... STALL! "So, how's your dad doing? I haven't seen him since Captain Hibari became Deputy Chief Hibari, in Tokyo," Nana initiated conversation.

"He is fine," Tetsuya stated like he was a verbal computer processor.

"I never did find out what happened to..." Nana began.

That's when Tsuyoshi entered from behind Tetsuya, silently, however, Tetsuya somehow noticed and spun, attacking Tsuyoshi! Tsuyoshi cursed and then yelled, "Nana, get out of here!"

"Not a chance, Yoshi," Nana whipped off her apron and twisted it to wrap around her wrists, effectively creating a blocking method that was perfectly compatible with the style that Fon had taught her. "I don't leave my friends in a lurch."

"Yoshi?" Tsuyoshi raised an eyebrow at her as he swung his katana down towards where Tetsuya was trying to knock him out with a wooden chair. The katana clearly sliced through the chair, and took off the top of Tetsuya's pompadore, but he had been just fast enough to start throwing plates, dishes, and other chairs at Tsuyoshi. It was only when Nana stepped into the fight, that he threw utensils at Nana! We're talking knives and forks and chopsticks, thrown as deadly projectiles!

Nana released one of her wrists to start spinning the apron to help her ward off the projectiles, unfortunately, while she had infused her Sky Flames into the Apron, it wasn't enough to cause her to get out of this without a scratch. She missed one of the knives as it flew and made a shallow cut above her left eye. Of course, even though it was shallow cut, it bled crazily. She was loosing blood, fast. Too fast!

While Nana was strong, Tsuyoshi saw that there was another cut that she hadn't noticed, on her leg, dangerously close to her Achilles. It was too much blood and it sent Tsuyoshi into a rage! Of course, like Takashi, Tsuyoshi was a Natural-born Hitman, so when he raged, he was deadly calm, "Who are you and why are you attacking my Sky?"

"Oh, phooy! Someone figured out our little plan," Tetsuya pouted, which was very un-Tetsuya like.

"Explain," Tsuyoshi growled.

"Ah Ah Ahh!" Tetsuya shook his finger, childishly, at Tsuyoshi, "That would be telling. After all, you started this little charade, it's only fair that I finish it."

"What Charade would that be?" Nana interjected, as she noticed the secondary cut Tsuyoshi had already noted.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out!" Tetsuya's voice was off. It was higher, child-like in quality, and it was... very annoying. Nana felt something moving towards her. She barely moved out of the way in time, as a Mist Flame flash bang went off right where she'd been standing. Of course, she was caught off guard, as was Tsuyoshi.

The Mist-blast destroyed the inside of the shop, and just as Tetsuya made a grab for Nana, Tsuyoshi stepped between them, and was hit by the Mists' Flames, enabling Tetsuya to whip around Tsuyoshi, just as Nana was about to pass out. It was then, that her Flames surged to protect her!

"A little help, Stasia?" Tetsuya pouted with his arms crossed, as Nana held him back.

Stasia, a girl with pitch black hair and Prussian blue eyes dropped down from the ceiling as she got the drop on Tsuyoshi, injecting him with a syringe, "Nighty-Night."

"Yoshi!" Nana raced forward, but was stopped by Tetsuya.

"Nothing you can do to help him, now. Stasia gave him one of over a hundred poisons. You'd best come quietly with us, or he will die before we have a chance to get him to the antidote," Tetsuya smirked.

"Fine, but this isn't over," Nana glared at the false Tetsuya.

"But of course it isn't," Tetsuya cackled. "Stasia, you can get Miss Attitude, and I'll get sleeping beauty."

"Da," Stasia agreed.

Nana recognized the language... Russian. Could it be possible that this was the Russian Mafia? If so, what the devil were they doing in Japan?! Luckily, she had managed to hit the emergency button Reborn had installed on her phone, but just before she could select the person she needed, Tetsuya yanked it from her grasp and smashed it on the floor.

"Time to go," Tetsuya smirked.

"At least tell me your name, first," Nana glared at him.

"You can call me Rasp," the false Tetsuya smirked, before Stasia grabbed Nana and they raced away from the Restaurant.

* * *

Reborn noticed the phone on the floor, well before anyone else did. He scowled as he picked up the mangled mess, "This was Nana's. She's not here now, so we have to assume that she survived, as did Tsuyoshi."

"Thank goodness," Tsuna sighed. "Reborn, what do you think happened here?"

"It looks like someone attacked Tsuyoshi and Nana, and then took them both..." Reborn scowled as his phone just went off, signaling that Nana was in trouble.

"But Mama's really strong. How could anyone get the jump on her?" Mukuro frowned.

"She was probably distracted," Chrome stated quietly. "She was probably worried if the plan would work."

"So, she needs more training," Reborn grumbled.

"Let's work on getting her back, first," Tsuna got Reborn back on track. "Now, let's go get Kaito, Kitsune, Watson, and Katana. We're going to need their noses and the rest of Mama's Guardians to get them back..."

"Tsuna, you can't leave Namimori unprotected," Fon frowned as he watched Tsuna's jaw clench.

"Fine. You take the dogs and get my Mama back here, unharmed," Tsuna ordered. Just then, a call came into Tsuna's phone, "Moshi Moshi?"

"Tsuna, it's Aria. Nana said that she'd send Shamal over to check up on me. I haven't seen him, do you know where he is?"

"Aria? What time was that?" Tsuna asked.

"Maybe three of four hours ago," Aria rasped. "Why?"

"I haven't seen him. Mama and Tsuyoshi are missing. We think that they were taken..." Tsuna began.

"I'm sorry, I'll ask Yuni to assist you..." Aria coughed.

"I'll send Shamal over, as soon as I get to the compound," Tsuna stated, knowing his Mama would want it that way. Where the hell was his Mama? He thought as he hung up the phone.

"As soon as he's done checking her over, send him after us with Watson," Reborn stated. "Bianchi will be staying, in case this is an act to draw us out of Namimori."

"Fine! Just get her back, please Reborn," Tsuna went from loudly protesting to quiet as a church mouse.

* * *

Author's End Note: I know! I know! I promised she'd kick butt, and she did, until she got distracted! However, don't count her out, just yet. I do have a plan, but we have to find out who these people are working for. Are they with the Russian Mafia? Are they that dangerous? Will our fluffy Marshmallow friend be involved? Will Tsuna stay out of the spotlight, for once? Find out if some of these questions get answered tomorrow!


	104. CPA: Captives & Bloodhounds

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Reminder-there will be no chapter tomorrow!

MayaHikari: Yes, that was my reaction while writing the last chapter. I was not prepared for Tsuyoshi and Nana to loose, but that's how it panned out. Strangely enough, Nono had nothing to do with this, but he may be one of the reasons for the attacker's motives. However, Nono has nothing to do with the Arc title.

D C JoKeR H S: Glad you enjoyed it! As I told MayaHikari, I had no idea that they were going to be caught by an unknown enemy! I'm just sitting there typing and BOOM! That's what happened. Any ideas why I called this Arc "Cherry Picked?" I'm curious as to what your thoughts are. Also, I realized that I had used their pets as a filler chapter and a responsibility lesson for the kids, but there was no mention since then... So, it was time to bring back the pups!

* * *

 **CPA: Captives & Bloodhounds**

Mai, Colonello, Skull, Fon, and Reborn were having a mini-meeting back at the compound. Reborn took point, "Here's what we know. Nana and Tsuyoshi were taken as captives by an unknown faction. We have no idea where they went and they've been missing for about four hours."

"I will alert my husband and the local Hibari-force," Mai stated. "Who do we have to watch over the compound, so we can search?"

"I've taken care of asking my former student, Dino, to watch over things here with Tsuna.

"I called Mammon and they've agreed to stay until after Nana is brought home, safely," Skull nodded to Reborn. "Xanxus agreed too."

"Anything else from Mammon?" Reborn scowled at Skull.

"Yes, Mammon mentioned that there was some murmurs about a few different groups, but all were in Tokyo, not in Namimori," Skull shrugged.

"My husband has been dealing with a few more issues than he was suspecting," Mai frowned. "Brother?"

"I do not believe in coincidences," Fon was still the perfect picture of serenity, externally, but internally he was frothing at the bit! "We need to be smart about this. Can your husband get us more intel on the issues' movements?"

"Yes, that will not be a problem," Mai agreed.

"We're going to need the dogs, to make sure that we're on Nana's trail," Colonello stated. "What about Shamal?"

"I sent him to help Aria, and then grab Watson and catch up to us," Reborn stated.

"Let's get moving," Colonello agreed. "Back to Takesushi, and kids, we'll call you every two hours or text. If we text a *H* that means get the Varia to come in and kill everyone."

"Understood. Thank you, Colonello, Reborn, Skull, Fon, Mama Mai," Tsuna hugged each of them. "Bring her home."

"We will," Reborn pulled his hat over his eyes, and with the three dogs (Kaito, Kitsune, and Katana) they were off!

* * *

Nana kept a close eye on Rasp, as he carried Tsuyoshi behind him. It didn't take long for them to reach a train and board it, or for Nana to realize that they were heading to Tokyo. But she was curious... "Why did you kidnap us?"

"Such a nasty word!" Rasp placed his hand over his chest overly dramatically, "But our boss wanted to speak with you. After all, you were poking around where your nose isn't wanted..."

"Poking around what?" Nana asked in confusion.

"Why the..." Rasp was cut off by Stasia throwing a dart his way.

"She doesn't need to know," Stasia used a dart to brush back one of her stray blonde curls. "Xei will not be happy with you for talking too much."

"What that old fart doesn't know, won't hurt him," Rasp snorted.

"Don't underestimate a woman," Stasia huffed before stalking out of the train car.

"Glad she's gone," Rasp rolled his eyes. "So, the reason why Boss had us get you, was because you were asking too many questions about certain people in the intelligence gathering community."

"Oh?" Nana frowned hard, she really wasn't sure they were referring to Enma's sister or Nono. And then there was her questions into Iemitsu's sordid past... "Could you be more specific? I've actually a handful of names that I'm asking questions about. And I've no idea who your boss is."

"You don't know the Tsarina?" Rasp raised an eyebrow, "Well, you'll get to meet her, and the rest of the Ангел Смерти Crew. Sorry, Angel of Death Crew."

"Who are the Angel of Death Crew?" Nana asked, letting a tendril of Sky push forth a bit of innocence.

"There's me, the joker of the crew! Stasia is a stoic rule stickler. Nic is funny and comical. Andra is too much of a book worm and doesn't like people. Xei is a crazy chinese man, who is second in command. Alexi is confusing but she has a good heart," Rasp smirked. "Of course, then their's our Boss, but you can call her Tsarina. We're from Russia, but the Big Boss told Tsarina to move down into Japan to get a foothold here. After all, you need to be global to run an..." Rasp stopped when he realized exactly what he was giving away. "No fair! You were pumping me for information! Well, you can forget getting anything else out of me, lady!"

Nana sighed, "You caught me. But how can I fix the situation, if I'm not aware of what caused the situation?"

"Fair point, but I'm still not telling you any more about our beautiful Tsarina!" Rasp pouted, as he faced the wall by where Tsuyoshi lay.

"I have no problem with that," Nana replied. "However, I'm not sure if my friend will last that long without the antidote."

"Oh, right!" Rasp agreed, "If Stasia hasn't given him the antidote yet, then I guess he'll be okay until she does so."

"Rasp, that doesn't fill me with confidence. Now, could you...?" Nana began.

"Rasp, zip it, or Tsarina will have your guts for garters," Stasia snarled as she walked back into the train car, a glass of wine in her hand. She definitely wasn't old enough to be drinking, but Nana wasn't going to say anything or she might end up worse off than Tsuyoshi. However, it was official, that she was dealing with a Russian Mafia Syndicate.

* * *

It didn't take the dogs long to pick up the scent, and they led them straight to a train. It was a train line that knew the Hibari, and quickly let them on, once they sighted Mai with her scary game-face on. The people at the station mentioned four passengers, two of whom fit the descriptions of Nana and Tsuyoshi. They were on the right track!

* * *

Shamal wasn't happy with Aria, or with the fact that his Sky had been taken, but he was quick and thorough in her check up, "You should be fine with a bit of rest and quiet. I'm sure you will be able to get that here in Namimori, if you stay away from Tsuna."

"I'm sorry, but they are on the right track, if it helps," Aria tried to appease him. "Yuni will be going with you, she has clearer visions than I do."

"I do, Doctor Shamal. Nana and Yamamoto are in Tokyo!" Yuni told him urgently.

"Watson, come with us and guard Yuni," Shamal ordered the dog.

"Gamma will join you. Nosaru and Tazaru will remain here to guard me," Aria smiled at her daughter. "Stay safe."

"We will Mama!" Yuni hugged her mom goodbye, and was tugging Shamal and Gamma out the door, while Watson followed closely behind her.


	105. CPA: Russian Rules

I don't own KHR! Also, I know nothing about the real Russian Mafia, so please excuse my ignorance, but this is story is just that, a story. Have to give some credit to the conspiracy theorist (who wouldn't get off my phone, for over 20 minutes!) for planting the "Russian Mafia" idea in my head.

Quick Note: This weekend was pretty sweet! My husband and I had the chance to meet Jim Beaver and David Tennant! Jim Beaver was one of the nicest and one of the most genuine actors I've ever met, and I do know a fair few. He plays "Bobby" on Supernatural. My husband was glad he'd made a graphic to give him, as he clearly appreciated the artwork. You know, people tend to go to all of these places, but they don't always think to bring along something for the actors. It can't be too big, as they can't always take it on the plane with them, but it's a nice gesture. Oh, and we also met Thomas Ian Nicholas! As a kid he was in "A Kid in King Arthur's Court"... "A Kid in Aladdin's Palace"... and (my husband's favorite) "Rookie of the Year." Did you know that he's also a musician and producer? I didn't and was pleasantly surprised as we listened to the CD my husband bought. It's really easy listening... well, the acoustic one that my husband bought was. ;)

IIChaosII & D C JoKeR H S: You both figured out who it's about, but IIChaosII is the only one who got the reasoning right. Congratulations to you both! You guys have great deductive reasoning! Ever consider being detectives? ;)

* * *

 **CPA: Russian Rules**

* * *

Nana sighed as she waited impatiently for the train to stop, after all, it wasn't every day that one met a Russian... Why was she suddenly curious about Russians? Nana hadn't been before the idea was brought up by Rasp, but now...

"Still with us?" Stasia raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Nana stated calmly. It made Stasia to raise an eyebrow at her calmness in this situation. "You will give my Boss the antidote?"

"After we get you to Tsarina. He will be fine, until then," Stasia stated in a clipped answer. "How are you so calm?"

"My family has certain... abilities. This is one of them," Nana shrugged.

"I see," Stasia nodded and left to check Tsuyoshi's vitals, before she left the train car with a frown on her face.

* * *

Reborn glowered as he followed behind the dogs, as they were forced to pay extra money to put the dogs on the train to Tokyo, "Nana, what are you doing?"

"Reborn, there may be extenuating circumstances," Colonello reminded him, as Reborn huffed and faced away from them.

"Colonello, leave him be," Fon motioned the Rain over to him. "He knows that already, but he's blaming himself for not training her better, as am I..."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you all! She let herself be captured. If this is a new group, and one that she isn't aware of, then it could be that this is one of the things her changes have wrought. She may even be gathering information to help us," Skull butted in.

"Lackey, keep it down," Reborn grumbled, before dragging the Cloud over to where he'd been to get away from Colonello.

Fon and Colonello both blinked in surprise and confusion. Reborn wanted Skull to be around him?! Was this just Reborn causing Chaos again? Or was he that worried that he was taking comfort from their Cloud?

* * *

Shamal looked around for any one of his other Guardians. No one was waiting for him, except Dino, "Where are they?"

"They said you should take Watson and find them," Tsuna stated. "Bring our Mama back safely, okay?"

"I'll use every trick in the book, if I must," Shamal promised the young Decimo, before he grabbed Watson in one hand and Watson's leash in the other, as sped out the door.

* * *

Nana was exhausted, and she didn't get too bad of a feeling, so, she went to sleep for a bit, only to be roused by the train stopping and Stasia throwing something at her, to wake her. Nana yawned, tiredly, as they left the station, and made their way to a bunch of vehicles. She glanced worriedly, over at Tsuyoshi, but he was still breathing, thankfully.

"Get moving, sweetheart," Rasp smirked.

"And here I thought you weren't talking to me," Nana chimed innocently at him, making him grimace.

"As much as I dislike idle chatter, thank you for putting him in his place," Stasia stated coolly.

Before Nana could stammer out a *You're welcome*, they were in the vehicle and on their way to somewhere in Tokyo. There was no way that it would be long, now...

* * *

When they pulled up in front of a cake patisserie shop, Nana frowned in confusion, "Cake?"

"Tsarina deserves only the best," Rasp had his smirk back, again.

"No pies, though?" Nana asked curiously.

"Pies? Why?" a new voice had come into play.

"Well, a lot of patisserie shops have cakes, but I've never seen one that does both. It would be quite lucrative to do so, as most people don't realize that pies can be made with fruit and sweets, more-so than meats," Nana replied. "I'm partial to apple, but cherry pies are great too, as long as you use sweet cherries..."

"I'll take that into consideration, when I speak to Tsarina."

"And you would be...?" Nana raised an eyebrow.

"I am Xei, the manager for Tsarina's patisserie shop," the old Chinese man snorted. "Now, I shall take you to see the Tsarina, but there are a few rules that you must follow..."

"You do realize that these two kidnapped my Boss and myself from his restaurant?" Nana pointed out to the Chinese man.

"It matters not. You will follow these rules, or you will suffer the consequences," Xei glared at her.

Nana sighed tiredly, but half-listened to him prattle on and on about how a person should behave before royalty. Nana actually had a good idea of how to act, but this Russian Tsarina, was no Nonna. So far, she didn't have her respect or her ear. Nana didn't have a bad feeling about doing as she chose, so, Nana rolled her eyes at Rasp, who clapped both hands over his mouth, to hide his laughter. Stasia smirked.

"... And that is when you will bow and meet the Tsarina," Xei ended his long winded explanation.

"Xei, I'm not a real princess," a long red-haired young beauty came down the steps, a summer dress gently flowing off her frame, showing her dainty silk-slipper covered feet, and putting an emphasis on the twin cherry charm around her neck. Her red eyes landed up Nana, and that was when Nana knew who exactly had found her... The very person that she'd been trying to find! Kozato Mami, Enma's missing little sister. She could have almost passed them off for twins, with how much the two looked alike.

"You are to your family, Tsarina. Your father would have it no other way," Xei stated factually.

"I see you have brought the troublesome troublemaker," Mami yawned. "Now, why exactly were you looking for me?"

"Your brother," Nana stated flatly.

"Brother?" Mami raised an eyebrow, "If I wanted that idiot to find me, I'd have let him do it ages ago. No, I don't need a weak, simpering, fool telling me what to do..."

"That's not what he wants," Nana rolled her eyes at the arrogance and ignorance in this young girl. Seriously, why had she thought the two could pass as twins?!

"Then what else does he want?" Mami blinked in confusion.

"He wants to make sure you're okay. That he's sorry for not getting to you before Checkerface and Sawada did..." Nana began.

"Who?" Mami looked at her in confusion.

"Daemon Spade's ghost possessed Iemitsu, but it wasn't just the possession, Sawada wanted to do that, too. He slaughtered your birth parents, and kidnapped you to places known. Enma's been looking for you, ever since... since that day," Nana trailed off.

"Put them in the attic, for now. Wake the man up, he shouldn't be asleep for his own execution," Mami scoffed as she walked away. "Tell me the truth, next time, or suffer."

Nana looked over at Tsuyoshi, before Stasia went over to Tsuyoshi and released the antidote into his system. Stasia turned to Nana, "It won't be long now."


	106. CPA: The Game Is On!

I don't own KHR!

Long Note:

If you want to skip this rant (Yes I wrote this notice, after calming down.), go right ahead and jump down to the "chapter" portion.

Okay, right now, I'm POed! Not at you guys, as you're awesome! But at the idiots who decide that they can't stay out of the middle of the freaking road! Since they are in road construction they should put up signs, before waiting until you get up to that point to "hand signal" you to slow down! I was already 10 miles under the freaking speed limit because they were standing in the middle of the freaking road! They wanted me to go 20 below! If I was anywhere else, I'd have gotten a ticket for going that slow! And they were there for over an hour before I got back to that point, they had ample time to put up signs! Oh, and the tailgater truck morons! I know a lot of nice truck drivers (semi too), but seriously! I don't give a freaking crud how much of a "hot shot" that you think you are, there's no excuse for tailgating or riding my freaking bumper (even at a stoplight!) when I'm going the freaking speed limit! Sorry guys. This day has been full of disappointment and irritation, minus a few good points... I'm really trying to focus on the good points, but the bad keeps overriding them.

Okay, I'm going to try my 5 good things about today and see if it helps...

1\. I saw one of my best friends.

2\. I got a package that I've been waiting for that I'm really excited about! It's sooo cute!

3\. My husband still loves me, no matter how much of a head-case I think I am.

4\. My friend had a positive interview for a job.

5\. I get to spend the next few hours pounding out this chapter and waiting happily for your reviews.

Yep, it worked! I'm calm now.

D C JoKeR H S: Plot twists are fun! Sorry for the rant above, I needed to vent and I couldn't do it out loud, and my understanding husband is busy working right now, so no other understanding ears.

* * *

 **CPA: The Game Is On!**

* * *

Nana watched, her eye twitching, as Mami leave the room. Her eyes turned liquid gold, and Rasp watched her curiously, "I did not lie, Kozato bambino."

That stopped Mami in her tracks, clearly, the comment had enraged the young girl, "You'd do well not to cross me, Sawada Nana."

"Actually, I do believe that you'll find the reverse is true," Nana stated calmly. She had already won the first battle, by holding her temper, "After all, your information is inaccurate. I am Nanashi Nana. Former wife of the baka Iemitsu; who built his own way right into the heart of Vendicare's dungeons."

"... I see," Mami hissed.

"No, I don't think you do, bambino," Nana stated coolly. "Tell me, do you have the same gift as your brother?"

"So what?!" Mami spun around and stalked right up to Nana. "It means NOTHING!

"Oh, but on the contrary... it does. You see, my adopted sister is a frightening Lightning. My Storm is her brother. My Cloud is the nicest person you'll ever meet, but when angered, he'll flatten everything around him. My Rains are opposites of each other: one is a natural at close range, and the other is a sharp shooter. My Sun is pure Chaos and never misses his mark. My Mist is never what one would expect of a Mist. And then there's me. I'm a Sky. My mothering instincts may be larger than others, but when push comes to shove, don't push me. I let you take me and my Rain has been faking this entire time," Nana watched as Tsuyoshi sat upright with a smug smirk. "After all, we needed to see who had the gall to try and trash our favorite restaurant."

"You played us? Impossible!" Rasp gaped as Nana tapped her cheek.

"No, it's just not what you were expecting," Nana smiled. "How you doing, Boss?"

"Nana, you really shouldn't call me that outside of work," Tsuyoshi chuckled.

"But we technically didn't close the shop," Nana teased her Rain.

"Thanks for the antidote, kid," Tsuyoshi smiled at Stasia, making the girl back up. "You think the others are here, yet?"

"Nope, but they should be closing in," Nana chuckled.

* * *

Reborn seethed as he followed the dogs through the streets. Nana was in for a good workout... No. She was in for one of his hellish training sessions, along with Tsuyoshi, for causing him to worry this much! If he got crows feet he'd...

It was at that moment that the dogs perked up and flew down the street. Reborn watched as they went straight up to the door. Colonello whistled to the dogs, who all came running back to him, "So, Mai, Fon, what do you propose we do?"

"We wait for Shamal," Skull stated, as he pointed over his shoulder at the glowering doctor jogging up the street.

"Send Shamal's sentries in, first?" Mai asked.

"Agreed. Shamal, you took your time getting here," Reborn eyed the Mist.

"You could have brought me along, so you didn't have to wait," Shamal scoffed.

"They're inside that building," Yuni stated. "Nana just tipped her hand to play in our favor."

"Oh?" Reborn raised an eyebrow at the young Giglio Nero.

"I believe that she senses you near, Uncle Reborn," Yuni shrugged. "She said that you were pure Chaos."

"True," Reborn smirked. "Shamal?"

"I got it, just give me a minute!" Shamal snarled as snapped his fingers and released his mosquitoes.

"Nothing lethal," Yuni warned him.

"Why?" Skull asked.

"Enma would never forgive us," Yuni replied softly.

* * *

"It's only a matter of time, before my guardians join me. Now, why are you in Japan, if your famiglia is no longer the Simon?" Nana asked curiously.

"My Boss..." Mami began, but stopped as she saw something in her Guardian's behavior. "Rasp? Stasia? Xei?"

"Run, Tsarina!" Xei hissed out.

"Why?" Mami began, but took a second look at the old Chinese man, he was immobile. "What have you done to my Glacier?!"

"Why I do believe that my Doctor is here," Nana chuckled.

"That doesn't explain what you did!" Mami was beginning to get angry.

"Calm down, Terra bambino," Nana smiled. "He's unharmed; merely paralyzed. My Guardians are cautious, but be glad that my Mist made it. My Sun's methods may have been more than you could handle."

"Why? Why did you have to search for me?!" Mami shrieked.

"Because, Enma is a friend," Nana replied.

"You have no idea what you've done!" Mami lashed out, causing Nana to get her Rain, out of harms way. Using that moment of Nana's need to help her Guardian, Mami ran out of the room, grabbing Rasp and Stasia on her way out. "I'll come back for you, Xei."

"I will await your return, Tsarina," Xei closed his eyes.

"They're getting away!" Nana heard Colonello yell.

"Colonello! Let them leave!" Nana called out, "Shamal, I need you to check on Tsuyoshi!"

"Did you get the information you needed?" Tsuyoshi asked his Sky.

"Yes and no. We still have no idea who Mami's Boss is or why he's come to Japan. However, we do know that they are Russian. Want to tell us who the Big Boss is, Xei?" Nana asked the paralyzed man.

"I will die, before I betray Tsarina!" Xei announced.

"That could be arranged," Fon appeared right before Xei.

"You! You're the enforcer of the Triads!" Xei's eyes widened in surprise.

"He's also a former Arcobaleno, as are my Sun, Rain, and Cloud," Nana added.

"Aiya!" (Translation: "Oh shit!") Xei paled.

* * *

"Krasivaya, where is the prey that you caught for me?" a man's voice purred into Mami's left ear.

"We had to leave Xei and them behind, so that we could escape from their allies..." Mami began.

"Oh?" the man's purr turned into a growl, as he slashed a cut open on her cheek with his long nails.

Mami flinched, but remembered not to do more, just in the nick of time, "We will do better."

"You will. That you will, krasivaya... Or you will receive a much worse punishment," the man sucked on his nails to remove the blood. "Your men are already receiving their punishment for failing you and their mission," the man smirked as he saw the fear in Mami's eyes. "Do not fail me, again, krasivaya."

"Of course, Master," Mami kept her gaze on the floor as the man trailed his other hand through her long red tresses.

"I expect that Valentin is waiting for you... Do not keep him waiting, krasivaya," her Master dismissed her.

Mami waited until she was outside the doors, and nearly to her room, before she broke down, shaking, only to be caught in the arms of the man her Master had engaged her to, Valentin. He was a tall buzz-cut blonde haired man with vivid purple eyes and a vicious streak a mile wide.

"You failed your mission," Valentin stated.

"Yes."

"He punished you?" Valentin grumbled

"Yes."

"Did he touch you?"

"... Just my face."

"Good. Do not fail him again. I would hate to have to kill him for touching my betrothed," Valentin rumbled in his gruff protective voice.

"Val, please..." Mami began.

"Who did you leave behind?"

"Xei."

"He will be fine. I will retrieve him tomorrow," Valentin stated. "My uncle be damned."

"Val, you can't!" Mami was now shaking more than before.

"I can. And I will. Do not question me," Valentin stated flatly.

"Please, be careful," Mami pleaded with him.

"Rest, moy dorogoy," (Translation: my dear) Val began to treat her cut from his uncle. His hatred for the man, clear in his eyes.


	107. CPA: Keeping Promises

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Yes! The idiot road-workers are gone on one of the three ways I can take to work! Hip! Hip! Hurrah! Okay, but seriously, I had no idea I was going to make Mami have to deal with such darkness. Enma is not going to be happy when he finds out what's going on with his baby sister. I mean, for one... she's engaged! Yikes! Big brother will not like that! Second, this Big Russian Boss is turning out to be a pedophile! I mean, if it weren't for her engagement, Mami might be in worse trouble! Nana doesn't even know what's going on with Mami, yet, and Reborn is in a snit! Oh, and I forgot to give you a translation in the last chapter for Karsivaya, which means "beautiful, but strong, pretty woman." I'm not sure how I feel about Valentin, so he could be a good guy or a bad one, just remember, he's got a temper. Sorry that this is so short, a lot of other issues came up that I had to take care of.

D C JoKeR H S: Thanks for being so understanding, and yeah... I'm not really afraid for Enma, except that he may need to see Shamal to make sure that he doesn't have a heart-attack, once he finds out everything that Mami's been through.

* * *

 **CPA: Keeping Promises**

* * *

Valentin was not one for much small talk, but when anything came near to harming his Mami... Well, let's just say that he saw red. It didn't take him much time to backtrack to where Mami had been hiding with her captives, before she was attacked, and he was a bit surprised that he didn't have to search further for Xei. In fact, it was how he found Xei that had him most perplexed, so he stayed where he was and listened...

* * *

Of course, it hadn't taken Nana and Mai long to talk Xei into trying their teas, once they explained why they had been searching for Mami, on Enma's behalf. Xei, despite their pleasantries, had remained semi-mum on who exactly Mami's Boss was.

Xei was, in fact, sitting down at a table that Shamal had made, and was drinking tea with the Nana and her Guardians, "This is quite a pleasant brew."

"Thank you! It's so hard to get a good cup of tea in certain areas, and my brother used to bring me the best exotic plants when he'd come to visit. You should see the garden that Nana and I tend," Mai smiled at the older Chinese man.

"It really is a marvel that you managed to find such wonderful tea plants, Fon," Nana praised her Storm.

"It was nothing," Fon blushed, unused to so much praise from women he respected. "Xei, could you please tell me what you can about Mami's situation? Her brother is most worried for her and wishes to have her returned, seeing as she was kidnapped and stolen by one Sawada Iemitsu..."

"Unfortunately, there isn't much that I can tell you. Tsarina was sold to a powerful Russian Boss. She picked some of us up along the way. If we say too much, the others will be tortured, or Mami will deal with far worse," Xei sighed.

"Is there anyone who could tell us more, without compromising Mami or her other Guardians?" Nana asked worriedly.

"There may be one... But you'd not be able to reach them," Xei sighed tiredly. "You should let me go with a few marks to make it look like a struggle. It will save the Tsarina much trouble..."

"There's no need for that, Xei," Valentin jumped down from his listening perch, only to land with Reborn's gun in his face.

"Reborn, we all knew that he was there. Let him speak, he means us no harm," Nana ordered her Sun.

"Don't push me," Reborn eyed the Russian in annoyance.

"You were searching for Mami to return her to her brother?" Valentin frowned as he tried to get a better understanding.

"Yes," Nana stated. "Or, at the very least, make sure that she was safe and unharmed so that she could meet with her brother."

"The problem is that Mami has known her brother was safe from my uncle's clutches, until now. By your search, you may have revealed another way for my uncle to harm my betrothed," Valentin watched how Nana and her Guardians reacted.

"While it wasn't our intentions, it seems we've caused more trouble," Nana looked to Tsuyoshi.

"Yet it was Mami who attacked us, first," Tsuyoshi pointed out. "And you did promise Enma to find his sister."

"So, you swore you would find her," Valentin stated flatly, understanding their motivation. "What would it take for you to leave without her?"

"What would it take for you to let us help you and Mami?" Nana countered.

Valentin blinked at the reply. Help? They didn't know his uncle or Mami and they offered help?

"Nana has a saving people thing," Skull shrugged. "It's not like we mind helping others, either."

"There is much that you do not understand about..." Xei began, but one look from Valentin cut him off.

"Enough. Xei, we will return. They will leave for their homes," Valentin scoffed.

"Valentin, they could take care of him and become the next..." Xei tried to tell the hot-headed Russian.

"No. I said, no! We must leave, now. Mami worries over you," Valentin glared at the Glacier.

"You need someone that isn't aligned with another Russian family to eliminate your uncle," Reborn smirked at Valentin, when he watched the younger man's hands clench into fists.

"Reborn," Nana warned her Sun.

"Nana," Reborn raised an eyebrow at her, before turning back to the Russian. "It would be no trouble, as I am the Greatest Hitman, Reborn."

"It isn't that bad of an idea. We can take him out or call in the Varia to help Simon, since they are allies," Shamal shrugged.

"Who are Simon, and what does that have to do with my uncle?" Valentin scowled.

"Simon is the Famiglia that Mami and Enma are from," Mai chimed in gently.

"And they are allied with who?" Valentin growled.

"The Vongola Famiglia, who the Varia Assassination Squad is a part of," Colonello answered.

"And why would these Vongola help, due to your say-so?" Xei asked curiously.

"My son is Decimo of the Vongola Famiglia, and he is Enma's friend and ally," Nana sighed.

"You'd do this? Murder my uncle so that Mami and I can rule our way or leave the Mafia?" Valentin raised an eyebrow.

"If needs must," Nana agreed. "However, I think we can come up with a better solution. After all, the Vindice owe me a favor or two..."

"Vindice?" Valentin raised a confused eyebrow.

"Think of them as the wardens or sheriffs of the underworld," Skull yawned tiredly. "If you're not going to drink that cup of tea, can I, Nana-chan?"

"Of course, Skull," Nana handed him a cup of tea. "Now, the question is, will Mami accept our aid?"

"..." Valentin was silent. He had expected one situation, but had somehow had the tables turned on him. What would be best for him? For Mami? For her Guardians?

"I can see you need time to think," Fon stated, before throwing a burner phone at Xei. "Call us when you decide or Mami does."

"Why not give it to Valentin?" Xei blinked in confusion.

"Valentin? Huh, nice name," Nana stated, as she learned the Russian's name. "Because, it would explain how you were able to get a hold of Valentin, without too much suspicion. You can say you managed to trick my Cloud into letting you escape. Mami will know something isn't right, but I'm sure that you two can explain it to her, later..."

"It's plausible," Xei grumbled.

"Fine. We will contact you, if we decide to do things your way. Don't expect it to happen," Valentin bit out, before grabbing Xei and jumping back the way he came.

"That was not the most productive conversation that we've ever had with a potential ally," Shamal sighed tiredly.

"Actually, that went rather well," Reborn told Shamal. "We have a possible person to kill to free Mami and her fiancee."

"Nana, you still will need to check with certain parties to see if your favors will hold water," Tsuyoshi reminded her.

"I've got a good feeling about this," Nana grinned at her Guardians.

"I have the opposite," Shamal grumbled.


	108. CPA: Decisions

I don't own KHR!

 **WARNING!** This chapter gets pretty dark, near the end.

Quick Note: I know things are getting later with when I get to put a chapter up, but I am getting them up when I can. I just had a new permanent project dropped on my head, and I can't complete it until I get access to a program, and the person who is supposed to be training me (& getting me access) is dragging their heels at turning it over to me. I already have FOUR PILES of this stuff on my desk! Seriously, I didn't realize how much of a pet-peeve of mine it was to get started and finished with things the moment they cross my desk, until today! I hate having a mess on my work desk. Weird, that I can tolerate it at home... Priorities, maybe?

D C JoKeR H S: Yes, a lot of details I hadn't planned on cropped up, making Nana's life more complicated than planned... but that is life for you. I'm not sure how big a role anyone but Leon may have or Falcone(sp?). Thanks, I really don't know how Skull turned out to be such a sweetheart. I like to think that it's how he is. I mean, he is very misunderstood and has to play down his intelligence, but he's really very kind and understanding... He's not a typical Cloud, after all. He has had to go through a lot, plus dealing with Reborn and the others constantly belittling him. With Nana around, pushing back at their bullying and standing up to them on his behalf... I'd like to think that the real Skull has come out of his shell. Funny comparison, but in a way, Skull reminds me a bit of Star Lord (aka Peter Quill) from Guardians of the Galaxy, but a little less of a potty mouth and nicer.

* * *

 **CPA: Decisions**

* * *

Valentin was in a huff, all the way back to their secret base, inside an old Fishing Factory. It should have been turned into a Club or something, but Valentin's uncle had ruled out the idea, despite the numbers that Valentin had produced in showing it would be well received by the locals and lucrative...

Xei sighed as he fingered the phone in his pocket, "What will Tsarina decide?"

"I have a say in this, too, Xei," Valentin grumbled as he snatched the phone from Xei. "Don't tell Mami. I will."

"Understood, Valentin," Xei gave a slight bow of his head to the man next to him. Xei growled as he saw the Big Boss pause outside of Valentin's room, "He's getting bolder. We may need to act sooner..."

"Agreed," Valentin snarled, knowing that Mami was inside. "What was your opinion of **_that_ _woman_?**"

"She will stay to her word, unless it endangers one of hers," Xei replied. "The Eye of the Storm would not be with her, otherwise."

"Eye of the Storm?" Valentin kept his eyes on his uncle, as he spoke with Xei.

"He was the enforcer for the Triads. He was a Neutral, but he now has a Sky..." Xei shrugged, "He would only choose an honorable Sky."

"How do you know this?" Valentin pressed.

"I once knew his Master," Xei replied. "We were friends."

Valentin hissed as his uncle placed his hand on the knob and turned it, only to curse at finding it locked. Valentin chose that moment to appear at the end of the hall, "Uncle, did you need me for something?"

"Ah, yes my boy. I need you to go and kill or retrieve young Mami's Glacier..." the Russian began to smile, only to have it fall as he saw a figure appear behind Valentin.

"I have already done so," Valentin stated flatly.

"I see. How did you do it?" his uncle asked wryly.

"Mami told me of Xei's fate. I told her I'd go after him. Shortly after I left, he called me from a burner. I picked him up and we returned," Valentin replied as he stared into his uncle's eyes.

"I see. How did you escape, Glacier?" the Russian Boss falsely simpered.

"They left the room, except for their inverted Cloud. I was able to trick the simpleton, and escape after knocking him over the head with a chair," Xei gave his falsified report. "They also tried to drug me with tea."

"We will watch our tea stores, just in case," the Russian Boss grumbled. "Well done, Valentin. Xei, do not get caught, again, or it will be your head."

With that threat out, the Big Boss left, and Xei followed Valentin into the room and shut the door behind them, "Mami, we've returned."

"We...?" Mami took one look at Xei and ran right to him and embraced him, "Did they harm you?"

"A few minor bruises, but nothing serious. They actually gave me some tea," Xei informed her.

"What else?" Mami asked tensly.

"A disposable phone. They claim that they want to help and have some ideas to aid us," Valentin stated.

"We can't involve them anymore than we already have," Mami scowled. "Why are they pushing this?"

"They want to help, moy dorogoy. After what we just saw my uncle trying, I think we have little choice," Valentin's eyes were hard like diamonds as he thought of what could have happened, had his uncle made it into the room.

"Rasp and Stasia have not returned from their punishment," Mami shook until Valentin placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling her into his side, protectively.

"Then we shall gather your Guardians, moy dorogoy," Valentin whispered softly to her.

"Nic, Andra, and Alexi, too?" Mami's eyes pleaded with him to say yes.

"Of course," Valentin agreed, unable to turn down her request. "Xei, let's start our search."

* * *

Nana paced the room, as they hadn't gone home, as Xei and Valentin had asked, but instead were visiting Captain Hibari. Mai was giving him a bit more information about the Russian Mafia that had moved into Tokyo, when Reborn stopped his Sky, "Nana, enough. There's nothing else we can do but wait."

At this point, Nana eyed her Sun Guardian, who had shot up to at least the height of a ten year old. She looked to the other former Arcobaleno... The rest of them were the size of an average ten year old, too, "You're growing faster. Did you get clothing that will grow with you, from Verde or Spanner?"

"Shoichi, actually," Reborn stated. "We may be at our full size in a matter of weeks, thanks to Verde's experimental serum."

"What experimental serum?" Nana and Shamal frowned in unison.

"The one he gave us before we left the compound to save you," Reborn shrugged. "It isn't completely tested, but it's working."

"No more serums that he uses you as a guinea pig. Got it?" Nana frowned at her Sun.

"It's our lives..." Reborn began, but then he noticed the worry in her eyes, as she turned away from him and Shamal hit him on the head.

"Idiota!" Shamal hissed, "I know that you're an insensitive bastard, but seriously! Nana is worried about you and frankly so am I! You're getting a freaking check-up right now!"

"Shamal, what happened to women only?" Reborn scowled at him, but a little down because he'd worried his Sky.

"DAMN YOU REBORN!" Shamal wacked the Sun with his clipboard, before he began to start poking and prodding the Sun and then all the other former Arcobaleno's, shortly afterwards.

When he was done with Shamal's paranoid check-up, Reborn turn to Nana, "I'm sorry for worrying you, Nana."

"I know you didn't mean to, and I know how much it means to you to get your true size back, but just... don't rush too quickly. I don't want you to age prematurely," Nana had concern leaking from her eyes. It was too much for Reborn, who quickly nodded and covered his eyes with his Fedora.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mami, Valentin, and Xei had made some progress. They had found Andra (Mami's Mountain) in the kitchen, lifting heavy tubs of water and taking them down to the laundry, where they found Alexi (Mami's Swamp), her twin, washing clothes. Alexi stayed where she was, as Andra managed to abandon her job. Alexi wanted to finish her job, and knew that this was the one place that the Big Boss would never come. It would be their meeting place.

"We still need to locate Nic, Rasp, and Stasia... You don't think he's done something terrible to Stasia?" Mami whispered to Valentin.

"We must hope for the best," Valentin replied gently, as he led their posse towards the infirmary. That was where they found Nic and thankfully, Stasia was with him.

"Stasia!" Mami sighed in relief, "Are you all right?"

"He sent me to work here, as I dislike needles and people. However, I had to claim that I was on my moon days, to escape with just this," Stasia scowled.

"He's getting bolder," Nic grumbled as he organized a new shipment of stolen medical supplies.

"Any idea where he's keeping Rasp?" Andra asked gently.

"Probably the dungeon. When he can't get at a girl... You know," Nic sighed. "We'll have to wait until tomorrow morning, he'll be less likely to notice, then."

"Agreed," Valentin looked straight into Nic's green eyes, noting the worry for his fellow Guardian.

"No, we can't wait!" Mami hissed urgently. Something was telling her that they needed to get to Rasp now! Mami listened to her instincts and ran towards the dungeons.

"Mami!" Valentin hissed, as they all raced after her.

Nic snatched up his go-bag of medical supplies, somehow, knowing that they would be needed. As they raced into the darkest, dankest, part of the building, they heard Mami's horrified gasp... "Rasp!"

It only took them moments to catch up and the sight that beheld them was one of horror. Rasp had been brutally tortured. There were multiple burns and lacerations all over his naked form. His hair had been shaved off and his face was a complete bruise. Something was dripping down his legs, and no one wanted to guess what it was in this evil place...

Mami looked over to Valentin, once Nic had begun to attend to Rasp, "Make the call."


	109. CPA: Formulating A Plan

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Okay, not sure how long this chapter will be or how long I'll have to work on it. So, let's get cracking!

Sky & Guest: Thank you for your kind words. Your type of reviews are one of the few reasons that I'm happy to keep the Guest Reviews open! Sky, you're right about Mami's Guardians & fiancee being OCs... I wasn't expecting this story to take such a dark turn, but at least Mami had some support. I'm not sure about Val's role in this whole debacle either, he hasn't made his intentions known to me, just yet. It's possible for Mami to have blocked out part of the "Flood of Blood" incident, but Checkerface gets around and it's possible that they have heard of him or that the "Big Russian Boss/Master" has. So, we'll have to see. What we do know is that Mami has been keeping a subtle eye out for any searchers or anything that could lead to her brother getting noticed by the Big Russian Boss. Goodness knows what pearls of information that she picked up in her net.

* * *

 **CPA: Formulating A Plan**

* * *

Nana had been taking a brief nap, when the buzzing of a phone woke her up, she answered it sleepily, "Moshi-moshi?"

"Sawada?"

"Nanashi or Nana is fine, Valentin-san," Nana replied.

"Nanashi-san," Valentin compromised. "We're accepting your aid in the form of a temporary alliance. We need a place to evacuate to and a way to get out of Tokyo, safely."

"Wounded?" Nana was instantly more awake.

"Rasp. Do you have a Sun?" Valentin grit his teeth as he asked.

"Yes, but I have a Mist Doctor who can better treat him. I'll hand the phone off to him now. Please describe the situation to him and we'll determine the best way to get you out, once you give us a location to do so," Nana handed the phone to Shamal, who hadn't been too far, and had heard Nana's part of the conversation.

"Doctor Shamal, here. Tell me about the patient," Shamal ordered. He nodded here and there, only to frown, "I see. Yes, I can treat him. It is possible, but I will warn you that I can only try to fix his body, he may have mental trauma and I'm ill equipped to treat it..." Shamal nodded and hmmed a bit more before handing back the phone to Nana.

"Nana here," Nana stated.

"We'll use your doctor. Meet us near the north side of the warehouse district," a female voice stated.

"Mami, the best thing you can do for your Guardian, is to stay near him. I don't know what happened, but he'll draw comfort from your presence," Nana told the detached female voice.

"Understood. We will be seeing you soon," Mami hung up.

"Captain, I think we may have a way for you to take down the Russian Mafia issue you have, and for us to save the Italian's family that has been swept up in the middle of this whole debacle," Nana turned to the Hibari patriarch.

"Explain," Captain Hibari growled out, and so, Nana did.

* * *

Mami turned away from the phone that she had just hung up to glance over at her injured Desert, "Rasp..."

"He will be fine, as long as we get him out of here and find Nanashi and her doctor," Val tried to calm his fiancee.

Unfortunately, for him, it didn't work, and Mami was a bit hysterical, "I can't be calm! My Guardian was tortured and possibly worse by your uncle!"

"Mami, take a breath," Xei used his calming Glacier Flames, to ground his Earth. It worked, slightly.

"Xei..." Mami looked to her oldest Guardian.

"What did Nana-san tell you?" Xei asked curiously.

"To stay near him. That Rasp would draw comfort from my presence?" Mami blinked at the wizened Chinese man.

"She is correct," Xei smiled calmly. "He will sense your fear for him, if you continue this way, but if you stay at his side, and calm yourself some more, he will draw comfort from your Flames."

"How are we going to get to our new ally?" Andra asked curiously.

"Val, you told them the north side of the warehouse district, that's a lot of territory, and it's about ten city blocks from here," Nic scowled. His eyes roamed around until he realized what they could do! "Alexi, with me!"

Alexi followed him out the door, and both of them were back withing a few minutes, carrying a large carpet, "Andra, we're the muscle."

"Understood," Andra gently lifted Rasp off of the table he'd been placed on by Stasia, and then lifted him onto the carpet.

"We'll get him clothes later," Nic told them. "There's access tunnels that run beneath this building. We will use them to go East, and then turn North. We should come up within a few blocks of where they should be. There will be a few Guards and others that we will have to pass. Val, we will need your skills and Stasia's to slip through the checkpoints to escape."

"Let's do this," Stasia stated.

"Let's save Rasp," Mami agreed with the plan. Valentin looked at Mami and turned his face away, he would help, but was he really with them?

* * *

Nana and crew were shortly on their way to the meeting point. It was very vague, but it could help Captain Hibari nail down the location of the Russians a bit more. Nana waited anxiously in the driver's seat. Mai was next to her, while Shamal and Reborn were in the back of the large van. Fon, Tsuyoshi, Skull, and Colonello were in a separate vehicle, ready to fight off anyone, in case it was a trap.

They waited and waited, and just when Reborn was ready to call it quits... They saw a set of female twins, carrying a man that was wrapped in a large carpet roll.

"Is that them?" Shamal frowned.

"I think..." Reborn began.

"It's Mami," Nana started up the van, and flashed the lights once.

Mami and the rest of her group hurried forwards, and almost made it into the van, when they were attacked by other Russians!

"Reborn!" Nana cried out worriedly as she watched them taking fire.

"The van is bullet and Flame proof, drive into the fire and get the rug!" Reborn ordered her.

Nana stepped on it, and used the van to give Mami's group a bit of cover, while the twins managed to get Rasp into the van, "Shamal?" Nana asked.

"I got him! These twins are a godsend!" Shamal added, as they quickly held down his patient, once they had set him on the bed that was laying in the van.

"Do we have everyone?" Mai asked the doctor, watching as Reborn leaped from the back of the van and began shooting left and right, killing the bad-guys with a shot a piece.

"Reborn hopped out," Shamal stated.

"Who do we have? Where's Mami?" Nana called back.

"Here. There isn't enough room. Take my Guardians and..." Mami began.

"We have another van, it will hold what this one can't!" Nana yelled back over the gunfire.

"He your element, kid?" Shamal butted into the conversation.

"Yes, but..."

"You have to stay with him. If he senses you're not near, he could relapse," Shamal stated. "You, my patient, and the twins stay. Anyone else, Reborn, lead them to the other van!"

"On it!" Reborn smirked as he shot down multiple attackers. "Nana, provide the cover to the other vehicle."

"Got it!" Nana nodded and drove semi-slowly towards their secondary vehicle, where Colonello was using his sniper skills to take out anyone trying to call for reinforcements or retreat. Tsuyoshi was swinging his blade left and right, and deflecting bullets away from them. Skull was in the driver's seat, and Fon was helping the rest of Mami's group load into the van.

Mai growled into a walkie-talkie, "Now!"

Both van doors slammed shut and the vans took off, just as the Hibari forces infiltrated the area and began to take out anyone on their tail.

"Who?" Mami gaped as she watched a few bullets ping off of the glass.

"That was my husband," Mai smirked. "He's especially vicious today."

"They basically have their own private army. Shamal, where do you want me to go?" Nana asked the doctor.

"Nearest hospital, now drive!" Shamal ordered.

"You got it, Doc!" Nana put the pedal to the metal and they sped off.


	110. CPA: Blood & Tears

I don't own KHR!

Warning: Kids, don't ever jump out of a moving vehicle, unless it is to save your life! Also, do not speed unless it's necessary to save your life or another's.

Quick Note: Holy smokes! I am never letting my garden go to seed (for a year) again! My husband & I finished 1/3 of cleaning the garden out yesterday, & and I feel like I've done 100+ squats! My thighs are killing me and it hurts to sit for long periods of time. Here's the kicker, I still have 2/3 of the garden to go! Urgh! HUGE thank you to my husband for helping me get those spring onions out of the garden and harvesting them! Would never have gotten to my goal yesterday without him.

D C JoKeR H S: I'm not sure how that reunion will go, but I can tell you that there is one in the works. ;)

* * *

 **CPA: Blood & Tears**

* * *

Nana drove like a mad woman, and Skull drove like a demon, as they raced to the nearest hospital, which was over forty minutes away! Thankfully, Shamal had contacts at nearly every hospital, and Mai was making a quick call to the closest one, "Moshi-Moshi! Hibari Mai, here. I have a victim coming in with a doctor. He was tortured. I need you to have staff ready at the doors to help us get him in and treat him as you would a Hibari with the highest security available. The doctor will remain with his patient and be head doctor."

"Yes, Hibari-sama," was the only response that anyone in the vehicle heard, just as they made it to the two block point.

"Nana, who taught you how to drive?!" Mami yelped in fear.

"Skull, why?" Nana peeled around a sharp curve and zoomed up to the last block before the hospital.

"Do you always drive this fast?!" Mami shrieked out in fear as they nearly clipped another car.

"Mami, this is an emergency/rescue. This is one of the only times that driving like a mad-woman is acceptable, along with having permission from the Hibari Clan," Nana stated as she slowed down once she saw the overhang for the emergency area. There was a gurney waiting for them.

"Oh," Mami's heart was in her throat as they slowed to a stop.

"Mai, get ready to herd the Herbivores," Nana warned her Lightning.

"On it, Imoto (little sister)," Mai smirked, hoped out of the car before it completely stopped, and had herded the emergency personnel into the correct formation to retrieve their patient with Shamal's orders.

"Cool," Mami gaped at Mai, as she hadn't flinched, jumping from a moving vehicle. Mami knew that jumping from said vehicle wasn't safe, and no one should do it, but Mai was a responsible adult, who had far more life experience than she did... And some of her movements let her know that she was a martial artist expert.

"Yeah, just don't try that at home," Nana chuckled. "Shamal?"

"I've got it. Ladies, please assist me in unloading the Patient," Shamal stated flatly, his sole focus on Rasp, as they gently moved his patient onto the gurney and together, they rushed into the hospital. Nana slowly began to drive away from the loading dock.

"What's going to happen, now?" Mami was starting to panic, now that her three Guardians were inside the hospital.

"Mami, I need you to take some deep breaths, okay?" Nana tried to soothe the teenager in the back of the van, as she drove, "Here's what we're going to do. We're going to go park the van and hand over the keys to Colonello. He'll take this van and Skull will take the other. They will get us different vehicles, and be back shortly. While we wait for them, you and I are going to go into the hospital and locate Mai, who is keeping track of where they took Shamal and your three Guardians. She'll take us to them. Once Rasp is safe to travel, we'll get him out of Tokyo and secret him and the rest of you back to Namimori."

Mami processed everything that Nana was telling her, and knew that they were doing the right thing. They had gotten out before Rasp was killed. They had made it safely out of the hideout, and to a hospital... Rasp was going to be okay. He had to be!

"Mami, would you like me to contact a friend? He's a Sun, but he understands mental trauma more than most do. He also prefers to think of himself as a she," Nana gently asked the girl, as they pulled into a parking space.

"She?" Mami blinked in confusion.

"He has gender disassociation," Nana explained simply. It was the easiest way for people to understand Lussuria, after all. "Would you like me to call my Sorella?"

"Big sister?" Mami blinked again, but realized that this person may be able to help Rasp, especially if her former Master did something more terrible to Rasp. "Please, Nana."

"Okay, then I'll put in a call to have Lussuria meet us in Namimori," Nana parked the van, turned it off, and left the keys in the ignition, before hopping out, opening up the back doors, and offering her hand for Mami to get down safely.

"Lussuria?" Mami asked curiously.

"He's the Varia's Sun, and a dear friend," Nana gently squeezed Mami's hand as they walked towards the hospital, as she watched the tears fall down the oblivious girl's face. Nana used her other hand to use her speed-dial on her cell, "Sorella, I need a favor. Could you come to Namimori? I have a patient that may need your help... Shamal's stabilizing them right now, but we need someone with a gentler touch, in case he needs mind healing... Yes, Sorella. Thank you and tell my cousin I said hello. I'll call Mammon to arrange transport for you to Namimori. Bring whomever you feel you need to... Love you too, Sorella. Ciao."

"Italian?" Mami asked.

"The Varia is the Vongola's Assassination Squad. Sorella deals with a lot of people that need mental guidance or a free ear. Luss is Varia Quality," Nana smiled reassuringly at Mami, as she put away the phone and wiped away the girl's tears.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shamal was having a terrible time trying to stop the boy's internal bleeding. He wasn't responding to anyone, and was completely out cold, but he was breathing normally. His heart was still beating, even if it sounded like he had an arrhythmia. Not knowing what else to do, he called out for the nurse to open up a surgery room, "Ladies, you can come with me, if you feel up to the task, but I'll have to ask you to scrub-in."

"We go where Rasp goes, right Andra?" one twin looked to the other.

"Correct, Alexi. Mami's orders," Andra stated. "Tell us what we need to do."

"He's bleeding internally. The only way I can fix this is to do surgery. He's also having an arrhythmia. He needs medication or a surgery for that. Since I don't have his history, we'll have to do the surgery. I've temporarily stopped the bleeding through an illusion, but it won't last long," Shamal explained. "I'll need you to do as I do, when we wash up in the other room. Then, you'll both need to put on smocks, gloves, masks, caps, and goggles. This is to prevent infection."

"Understood, lead the way," the twins spoke in unison.

* * *

Nana and Mami waited outside the surgery room, in chairs that Mai had procured. The rest of their Guardians had caught up (Earth & Sky) and were pacing the floor near them. It had been a few hours since Shamal and the twins had gone into surgery with Rasp.

There was movement at the doors, and that was when Shamal and the twins came out. They weren't covered in blood, but there was a lot of blood splatters on their clothes, "He's going to make it."

"Thank heaven!" Mami nearly passed out in her chair in relief. "Thank you, doctor."

"I couldn't have done it without the help of your two lovely ladies. They were instrumental in making sure that everything went off without a hitch!" Shamal praised the twins.

"Thank you, Shamal. How soon will it be safe for him to travel?" Nana asked her Mist.

"I know we don't have much time, but if we take him by the Hibari chopper, I believe that he'll be fine to travel in a few hours. Once we get him to Namimori, he needs a quiet, restful, safe, environment. I'm thinking the Compound would be best. My wing."

"Agreed. We'll make sure that Mami and her Guardians are nearby, so he wakes up to a friendly face," Mai suggested. "My husband has notified me that he has captured many of the Russians, but that quiet a few escaped, and he believes that the leader managed to leave, long before we were able to get Mami and her people out."

"He has a sixth-sense for when police are about to spring," Valentin snorted. "And the luck of a broken tailed cat."

"He will be caught," Mai glared at him, only for Nana to put a calming hand on her arm.

"And Valentin and Mami, could be just the people we need to help catch him, so that he can't injure anyone, like Rasp," Nana calmed her Lightning.

"I'll help any way I can," Mami agreed. "Wait... We're going to Namimori? Are we going to meet my brother?"

"In due time," Nana stated. "We won't force you to meet him. But you could call him and talk to him, if you'd like?"

"No. Not yet," Mami quickly breathed out, nervously.

"As you wish," Nana agreed.


	111. CPA: Bumpy Roads Lead Where!

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: I had no idea what that last chapter was going to turn into! I kind of like surprising myself by writing a chapter each day, because then, even I don't know how the details will change! However, the plot has to stay along the lines of the one in my head... I just get to be creative in making it to the end-goal. My legs are still sore, but I'm making progress on less pain, and almost no ants in my house! I only found one at lunch, but that means I need to clean under the sink spigot in the bathroom... or my husband does. Pretty sure I did that yesterday.

D C JoKeR H S: Yep! A bit of mayhem, but still organized chaos. However, after not calling her brother, how exactly will they take meeting each other? They are basically strangers.

* * *

 **CPA: Bumpy Roads Lead... Where?!**

* * *

Nana had waited until news of Rasp making it, had filtered through to her, before she made her second call, while Mai made one of her own to her husband, "Mammon, I need you to send Lussuria to Japan, yesterday. We have an ally that needs mental guidance for any trauma caused by torture at the hands of Russians."

"Mou, it can be done. Any stipulations?"

"Send anyone else that you think should come, but I need Luss. Also, you can call off the hounds on the missing Simon. I've got her. However, put a large bounty out on the Russian Boss, if you can find out his name. I know it's a guy, and he has a nephew called Valentin. Valentin appears to be on our side, for now..." Nana trailed off, thankful that she'd decided to have this conversation in a bathroom, while Tsuyoshi stayed with Mami, keeping her calm with her Glacier, Xei.

"... Boss is coming. I have been ordered to remain here, Verde is in town, and may have an improved elixir for the former Arcobaleno," Mammon stated. "Levi tried to leave, but he can't afford it. Bel said he'll be there and he wants a rematch with the Pineapple and Birdy."

"Okay, but don't take the elixir until after you see Verde take it, please? I don't want anything to happen to one of my friends and my best investor," Nana chided cautiously.

"Mou, expect it, you should," Mammon teased.

"Also, are you going to go back to Viper? It's a bit more menacing," Nana asked curiously.

"Perhaps," Mammon snickered and hung up.

"And that right there is why I think Mammon is female," Nana smirked to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mai was on the phone with her irate husband, when she hissed angrily, "No, I can not pump them for information right now! There was a life in the balance!... I know that it's important to get the information as soon as we can, but we can't do that without their cooperation! Nana is the only one that they trust right now! ... I don't know how long this is going to take! ... I am NOT one of your subordinates! You WILL NOT ORDER ME TO DO ANYTHING!" Mai snatched the phone away from her ear and hung up on her husband.

"Mai?" Skull asked nervously.

"I already texted Kasukabe about the helicopter," Mai sighed tiredly.

"Are you okay?" Skull asked worriedly.

"I need to beat something to a pulp," Mai grumbled. "I hate arguing with him, but he took off for Tokyo without telling me and expected me not to be upset when he doesn't check-in to let us know that he's alive?"

"Ah," Skull understood. "Have you told him that?"

"..." Mai blinked in surprise at the realization that she hadn't been communicating with her husband, properly. She'd just assumed... and even a Hibari knew what happened when one *assumed!* "I will rectify that in an hour, after we've both had time to cool down."

"That is a good plan," Skull smiled at his fellow Guardian.

"Why aren't you married, again?" Mai asked.

Skull paled, "I think I hear Nana calling me..." Then he fled.

* * *

After Nana used the restroom facilities, she exited the women's restroom, to almost be run-down by... "Skull?"

"Sorry, Nana! Mai started getting matchmaker-y on me," Skull winced.

"Ah, so once she's fixed things with the Captain, she's going to try and pair the rest of us off... Good luck to her with that, especially with Re..." Nana began.

"Nana?" Reborn appeared at her elbow.

"EEEEEI!" Nana yelped, "Damn it, we need to get you a freaking bell!"

"Then maybe you should watch what you say," Reborn smirked.

"Yeah, and it won't matter once you're full-sized again," Nana glared at her Sun.

"Of course it won't," Reborn smirked. "Now, Mami was looking for you. Something about not wanting a bumpy ride?"

"We're not taking a train back," Nana grumbled. "I already charted a flight. It leaves in two hours. Shamal already told me that it would be fine, while he and one of Mami's twins fly in the chopper."

"Wonderful! Now, how about telling Mami the news?" Reborn pushed.

"Saddist," Nana huffed as she rolled her eyes at her busybody Sun.

"What were you talking about, lackey?" Reborn interrogated Skull.

"You don't want to know, Reborn," Skull face palmed. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

* * *

Nana had managed to elude Reborn the rest of her way back to Mami, "Sorry, that call took longer than expected. Good news, Luss will be there when we arrive, and I've booked us a plane."

"A plane?" Mami blinked, "But Master... I mean, Valentin's uncle will be able to track us!"

"Actually, this is Skull's plane," Nana smiled happily. "We'll arrive roughly at the same time the Helicopter does!"

Mami paled, remembering that Skull had been her driving instructor... Valentin and the rest of Mami's Guardians were also ashen, having experienced Skull's driving, "Isn't there anyone else?"

"Sorry, the only one that could is Reborn, but he's manning the gun turrets," Nana shrugged.

"And there's the fact that there's a storm with strong winds headed our way. If we don't leave now, we won't make it back before it hits," Reborn stated.

Mai appeared behind Skull, making him jump, when she stated chipperly, "The chopper is on it's way to pickup Shamal, Rasp, and your twins. They will wait until after the storm."

Mami nearly passed out at the thought, "Dare-devil pilot... Bad weather... Bumpy ride..."

"All the way to Namimori!" Skull chirped, having recovered from Mai's sneakiness, "At least it's better than bumpy roads to Namimori!"

"Bumpy planes," Mami's eyes crossed and she held her nose between her forefinger and her thumb. She knew that this was a bad idea, but if it got them out of Tokyo quickly... She sighed as she mentally prepared herself for one hell of a bumpy plane ride, "Let's get on the plane."

"No!" Valentin and all of her Guardians, except Xei, whimpered.


	112. CPA: Being Right Isn't Always Good

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Okay, this day is turning out okay, but it could be better. So, let's get this chapter rolling! Especially since I only have an hour to write this!

D C JoKeR H S: Funnily enough, I worked in a Chinese Restuarant for 5 years, and I knew a lot of women that were a lot like Mai. I never knew any of their last names, but I will tell you that once they adopt you into their family (even if you have parents and siblings) they are the nicest people! However, it was the Chinese men that I worked with that were more matchmakers, and it may just be my situation, but the women actually stood up for me to protect me from that. So, while Mai may be a bit of a matchmaker, as an homage to my adopted Chinese family and friends, she won't push too hard. And I don't have a match for Skull, just yet, but it won't be Shamal. I'll leave that to you, for your fics. ;)

* * *

 **CPA: Being Right Isn't Always Good**

* * *

Mami knew that her intuition had been right on the money, when Skull flew right into the eye of the storm! Almost everyone, except Reborn, Nana, Skull, Colonello, Xei, and Mai were green in the gills.

"Skull, I know that my title is the *Calm in the Eye of the Storm*, but this is a bit too much for my sensibilities," Fon nearly hurled into a bag that Nana had provided for him.

"It's almost over, Fon," Nana soothed. "Don't worry, Skull, Reborn, Mai, and I will be happy to help you get better control over your normally iron-clad stomach."

"I believe this is because we are still in transition," Fon grumbled, as he clutched the bag even closer to his mouth.

"Reborn, could you...?" Nana pouted at her Sun.

"Fine, but if Skull gets crazy, don't blame me," Reborn snorted, releasing a small bit of Flame, and letting it affect the air-sick passengers. It worked, slightly, but they were still nauseous, if at least no longer green.

"Xei, do you think you could try using your Ice?" Mami pleaded with her Glacier.

"It would be an honor, Tsarina," Xei bowed and sent out his Icy Flames.

Strangely, it helped to settle most of the upset stomachaches, minus Valentin, who couldn't handle any more, and used his bag. Unfortunately, the Flames did effect Skull, and he began to look like a hyperactive Lambo.

"We're FLYING! FLYING! FLYING!"

"Reborn, how do I get him to calm down?" Nana yelped as she grabbed the co-pilot controls.

"Have Tsuyoshi spare a few Flames," Reborn chuckled.

"Tsuyoshi...?" Nana asked gently, but urgently.

"I have it, Nana," Tsuyoshi nodded, and calmed Skull down enough that he was able to land the plane, safely, at the Hibari Compound.

"Um, Nana, I think we beat the chopper," Skull blushed, a bit embarrassed.

"It's okay Skull, we can get everything set up for Shamal and Rasp," Nana patted her, now shoulder height, Guardian on the head.

* * *

When they disembarked from the plane, Mami tensed nervously, "Nana, what do we do, now?"

"Let's get you settled in, set up Rasp's area, and then let you get some rest. I'm sure you haven't been sleeping well. We can talk about your brother, later," Nana soothed the nervous Earth Flame before her.

"Will you tell him, I'm sorry?" Mami asked hopefully, but a bit fearfully.

"If that is what you wish," Nana nodded her head.

"Thank you!" Mami flung her arms around Nana in a hug, but once she realized what she was doing, she leaped back and cowered.

"Mami, if you want a hug or want to give one, it's okay," Nana smiled gently. "There's nothing wrong with it."

"It wasn't allowed, unless it was Valentin," Mami mumbled.

"It wasn't, but that was my Uncle's rule," Valentin sighed tiredly. "Besides, hugging another man is different than a woman."

"A hug is a hug," Nana frowned at Valentin. "There are different types, but I'm sure you'll agree that a hug from her brother means differently than romantic love?"

"..." Valentin blinked, deep in thought, "I've never thought about it that way before."

"Us neither," Nic frowned. Xei looked puzzled, as did Stasia.

"Okay, so theoretically, my son, who is a few years older than Mami, gives her a hug. He's never met her before, but he knows Enma, and treats him as he would another brother. What type of a hug do you think that would be?" Nana asked.

"An attack on my status as her fiancee," Valentin scowled.

"Not in this case. Tsuna is a very caring kid. He would see Mami as his own sister," Nana told the two.

"So, not a threat?" Valentin blinked in surprise.

"Correct," Nana smiled.

"I think my Uncle messed us both up," Valentin sighed in annoyance.

"What is his name, by the way?" Nana asked curiously.

"Vladimir Vasilek. Why?" Valentin raised an eyebrow in concern.

"I need to put a name, to the bounty," Nana stated simply, making both Valentin and Mami blink in surprise at her forwardness.

"Okay," Mami nodded in surprise.

"Mami?" a small male voice asked softly.

Mami turned to look where the voice came from, and backed right into Valentin. It was the one person that she never thought she'd get to see in person, ever! Enma. Her brother. He was there.

"Enma, Mami isn't ready to..." Nana began to gently speak to the young man.

"I.. It's okay, Nana," Mami managed to get her parched mouth to finally speak.

"Would you like Valentin and I to leave? Or just me?" Nana asked, concerned.

"No, I'm not... I don't... Stay!" Mami had the deer in headlights look, as she clamped her hand down on Nana's arm, refusing to let go, while Valentin was at her back.

Nana knew that Mami wasn't ready to meet Enma, yet, and she hated about how right she was. Enma needed to tread gently, if he wanted to make any headway with his sister. Nana wasn't sure he could do it, he'd been so desperate to meet Mami...

"I looked everywhere for you, Mami," Enma sat down on the ground and just began to cry. "I tried everything I could to find you..."

"I was hiding from you. Protecting you from my Master. He would have destroyed you..." Mami whispered softly.

"Master?" Enma glanced at Nana, worriedly.

"Enma, she's okay and safe. However, one of her elements was damaged in before they were able to escape. Has Luss arrived yet?" Nana asked the male Earth gently.

"An hour ago, with Xanxus and Belphegor," Enma blinked.

"Could you tell them to come out here. I promise that Mami isn't going anywhere. She won't vanish, but I need you to get Luss. We need them to prepare to help Mami's Guardian..." Nana began, before she looked him dead in the eye, "I promise that I will tell you everything that I know, so you don't need to press Mami for answers, right now. She's been through a lot, as have her friends and Guardians."

"Okay, thank you, Nana," Enma kept looking back, until he left the yard.

"That was... not how I expected our first meeting to go," Mami stared after her brother in shock.

"If you wanted to him to grab you in a bear hug and not let go, that was what his first reaction was, but he saw how nervous you were. I'm sure he'd not be opposed to doing just that, later, if you asked," Nana smiled indulgently.

"It was so... awkward," Mami frowned, as Valentin raised an eyebrow.

"Could have gone worse," Xei shrugged. "Might have been worse than Master."

"No one is worse," Nic grumbled. "Just look at what he did to my little brother..."


	113. CPA: Interiors

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: My stomach is in knots. My husband said that we'd talk after work. It did not sound good. I'm trying not to be stressed out, but him telling me that in the morning is VERY stressful. I have to do my job, plus shipping, and now some stuff for the cafe... I do not need more stress right now. Anyone know a good way to de-stress when you're sitting at your desk? I can't do my yoga, which I really need to start doing daily. I can't listen to a class. I'm rebounding over and over, but all I can feel is the giant knot in my stomach... I bet that this is how Mami was and is feeling in the last chapter and this one.

D C JoKeR H S: Yeah, Enma just couldn't stand not being able to see his sister. Sadly, Hayato's mother passed away. Shamal was unable to save her. Truthfully, I'm not sure where the pairings, if any, will come in. However, I have an ominous feeling about our favorite poison user is up to or will be up to something.

* * *

 **CPA: Interiors**

* * *

"Little brother?" Nana asked curiously.

"Rasputin, or rather, Rasp, is my brother," Nic stated.

"Is *Nic* short for anything?" Colonello frowned.

"Nicholas," Nic replied. "Stasia is short for Anastasia. Andra is short for Alexandra. The rest of us just have short names."

"Thank you, Nic," Nana smiled at the polite explanation.

"Nana-chan!" a flamboyant man grabbed her up in a quick embrace.

"Sorella!" Nana let down her walls and hugged the Sun, it was good to be back among family. It was then that she was placed in front of Xanxus, "Cousin. Belphegor. We need to secure the area, and make sure that the kids are safer than usual. Be on the lookout for Vladimir Vasilek. He was the one that Mammon has the bounty on, for me."

"Cousin," Xanxus acknowledged. "Shitty-Brat, start patrol."

"Shishishi! On it, shitty-boss," Belphegor smirked. "Nice to see you, Nanny."

"You too, Bel-chan," Nana winked at the smirking Storm Officer. "Luss, your charges name is Rasp, short for Rasputin, and he will be stationed in Shamal's area. Less people, so not too much stimulation. Shamal said he'd need to rest."

"Let's get to it, Nana-chan!" Luss nodded and dragged her off to Shamal's wing, the Russian group, looked to each other, nervously, before hurrying after the flamboyant Sun and the Mothering Sky.

* * *

"So, what's the element, little darling?" Luss asked Mami as they entered the recovery room.

Mami blinked in surprise at the odd Sun, "Rasp is my Desert Guardian."

"I see, so, a warmer-style room..." Luss began.

"He prefers more natural colors," Nic admitted.

"Oh? How so, sweetheart?" Luss asked.

"He's my brother. I'm Mami's Forest Guardian," Nic replied softly.

"I see, sweetheart," Luss nodded. "So, more tans and a few greens and browns with a bit of blue?"

"He'd like that," Nic smiled sadly.

"Relax, sweetheart. If I know my Shamal, your brother will be better in no time," Luss reassured Nic.

"Your Shamal?" Nana teased the Sun.

"He is a good friend, Nana-chan," Lussuria pouted.

"But not your boyfriend," Nana teased back.

"Sad, but true," Luss sighed. "He leans more towards the Real Women..."

"I'm sure you'll find someone, someday," Mami tried to cheer up the Sun.

"You little sweetie!" Luss grabbed Mami up pin a hug.

Making Valentin snarl, but a hand on his arm from Nana made him turn towards her, "Luss is more likely to flirt with you."

Valentin paled but made himself relax, "...Fine."

"You do realize that Shamal should be here with Rasp at any moment?" Tsuyoshi asked curiously, as he checked in on his Sky.

"Oh my! We need to hurry!" Luss let Mami go, handing her off to Nana, before pushing everyone, including a smiling Nana, from the room.

"What just happened?" Nic asked cautiously, as he listened to a lot of banging and clanging coming from the room.

"Luss is more than just a healer. Luss is fashion savy, and that makes Sorella the perfect person to do interior decorations and, on occasion, make-overs," Nana smiled as she remembered how Luss had overwhelmed her on their first meeting.

"Is that why you called him-er-her?" Valentin winced.

"Luss is here in case the torture fractured Rasp's mind. Sorella is an expert at piecing things together, as much as Reborn is the Greatest Hitman in the World," Nana stated truthfully.

"Shishishi, just call Luss *The Fixer!*" Belphegor appeared from nowhere, making the others, minus Tsuyoshi, jump.

"Luss perfers Sorella," Nana raised an eyebrow at the prince-ling. "Your Highness, this is Mami Kozato, Enma's younger sister. Her Guardians: Xei, Nic, & Stasia. Her other Guardians, not present, are Rasp, Alexi, and Andra. Everyone, His Highness, Prince Belphegor."

"You are getting better at introducing the Prince, Nanny," Belphegor smirked. "The area is secure. Boss is running a few extra checks. The Decimo brat was looking for you."

"Tell Tsuna that I am attending to our guests, and will see him as soon as they are settled, please," Nana asked politely.

"Shishishi, of course, Nanny," Belphegor smiled and disappeared.

"He's a rather insteresting person," Xei had his eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"He really is a Prince of royal blood," Nana told him. "Sadly there was an incident and he was forced to flee. I have heard rumors that he may not be the only survivor of his family..."

"DONE!" Luss sang out as they opened the door, "Will this do, Nana-chan? Nic-kun?"

"Are they flirting with me?" Nic looked very stoicly confused.

"Luss, you've outdone yourself, again!" Nana exclaimed as she peered into the room. The room looked spectacular! There was trees, sky, clouds, and birds painted on one wall; on the opposite wall, there was a desert-like beach, with shells and little sea creatures painted; on the third wall, was a scene that looked like it came right out of the desert; and on the final wall it appeared that there was an oasis.

All of Mami's present Guardians gaped, as did Mami and Valentin, "Wow!"

"Coming through!" Shamal announced.

Rasp was being wheeled in on a stretcher, again, but this time, he was awake. When he saw the room, his eyes bugged for a second, before he began to cry, "Nic, Mami... It's beautiful!"

"You're safe, Rasp," Nana smiled. "Hit the button if you need us. Shamal, come with me, please..."

"Of course. Luss," Shamal handed the Varia healer a file.

"Thanks, Mal-chan," Luss smiled as they sat down in a chair on the farthest side of the bed and delved into the folder.

"Mami, you guys can find me later, if you need me," Nana smiled as she left the room, leaving Mami alone with Valentin, Luss, and her Guardians.

* * *

"Is he any better, Shamal?" Nana asked as soon as they were further away from Mami and her group.

"He'll make it. He had some nightmares on the way over, but it caused no issue," Shamal shrugged. "Physically, he'll recover."

"That's good news," Nana patted her Mist on his shoulder. "Thank you, Shamal."

"Did you want to go see the kids, now?" Tsuyoshi asked gently.

"After all of this, I need to see the kids," Nana smiled in relief at her Rain, as he took her hand and led her to where the kids were sitting out in the sunshine.

"Mama!" Chrome ran forward and clung to Nana's arm, "I missed you!"

"Mama! Shifu!" I-Pin ran over, and after giving Nana a brief ankle hug, she glomped onto Fon.

"Mama!" Lambo cried as he ran over to hug her ankles.

"Nana," Hayato nodded in relief at the sight of her.

"Omnivore, Uncle Carnivore, Omnivore-Swordsman," Kyoya greeted.

"Mama," Mukuro greeted.

"MAMA!" Ken yelled loudly as he ran to her.

"Mama," Chikusa whispered as he clutched the back of her teal shirt.

"Welcome back, Mama," Tsuna smiled as he gently hugged her around the middle.

"Welcome home, Nana-san, Papa!" Takashi laughed.

"Welcome home to the EXTREME!" Ryohei cheered.

"Welcome back, Nana-san," Kyoko laughed at her brothers antics.

"Hahi! Welcome back!" Haru smiled at everyone.

"It's good to be home," Nana sighed tiredly. "I missed all of you!"

"We missed you too, Mama," Tsuna rested his fluffy head on her side.

"So, what's for dinner, Papa?" Takashi grinned goofily at his dad, making everyone laugh.

"Sushi," Tsuyoshi replied as he smirked knowingly back at his silly son.

"Sushi, it is," Nana agreed.


	114. CPA: Intel & Injuries

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Things are looking up! I talked to my husband. Talked to the Insurance people. Next, I go back and talk to the husband again. Oh, and he got to eat lunch with me today! Bad news, I don't have a lot of time to write this, as I've got to do my job, some accounting, and shipping, but I am going to do my best! Wish me luck!

D C JoKeR H S: Yep, there was a lot of fluff in the last chapter, but there was an important meeting that did happen... even if inadvertently. I know I left out the fact that the Varia were coming over to check on Tsuna and the gang, so they didn't have to fly far, but Mammon was still sending them out for missions. I also know I left out Basil and Fuuta, but that reason may be revealed in this chapter. Actually, now that I think about it, the mission Luss was on may have been a vital one... Uh oh! Oh, and now I have the "Phoney King of England" from Disney's Robing Hood stuck in my head.

* * *

 **CPA: Intel & Injuries**

* * *

Basil and Fuuta had no idea that Nana and the other adults were back, they had been out on a food run, with Mammon. Mammon wasn't happy that money was being spent, but knew that they could afford to briefly come over and help the kids with the shopping. Because Mammon was with them, no one else thought to accompany the kids. Dino was still in recovery, and buried under a massive amount of paper work. So, with no one else available, and Aria having taken Yuni back home to Italy, there wasn't anyone else.

Of course, Mammon never noticed that someone was following them, which was odd, but there was a reason for it. They kept feeling killing intent, directed at them, from somewhere else. Mammon was beginning to get annoyed, and Basil and Fuuta were the ones to suffer thee miser's irritability.

"Mou, pick up the pace, brats. Time is money," Mammon grumbled.

"Mammon, why didn't Tsu-kun or Kyo-kun come with us?" Fuuta asked, curiously.

"Mou, I suppose they were busy."

"Mammon, I ranked it, and the number one reason was because they trust you," Fuuta smiled at the miser.

Mammon blushed, briefly, before yelling out, "Get down!"

Basil and Fuuta dropped to the ground, just as a knife sailed through the air, and bounced off the sidewalk near Mammon's feet.

"Mammon, why is Bel-chan wearing a black shirt, with black nail-polish, and hair extensions?" Basil frowned.

"His tiara is on the wrong side, too," Fuuta chimed in with a bit of confusion.

"Because, you peasants! He is not his plebeian brother, who couldn't think his way out of a wet paper-bag! He is His Majesty King Rasiel!" the blonde's butler companion announced. "You may cease bowing before his greatness."

"Mou, Bel is nicer," Mammon grumbled.

"Ishishish!" The so-called *King* laughed, "All must bow to King Rasiel!"

"No, one must not," Mammon glowered at the blonde troll. "You're giving Bel a bad name."

"He is a talent-less plebeian," Rasiel sneered as he advanced on the three. "Olgert! Take them," Rasiel ordered his butler.

"Mou, why are you here?" Mammon bit out angrily.

"Simply, to get revenge on my foolish baby brother, for trying to kill me with a tiger!" Rasiel hissed.

"Liger," Basil corrected. "It was a liger. Bester, to be exact."

Rasiel tried to throw a knife into Basil, but wasn't expecting Basil to dodge, leaving only a small trail of blood from his arm, "What what you say to your King!"

"Not my King," Basil shrugged, and made sure that Fuuta was behind him. "Mammon get us out of here."

Mammon nodded and warped them back to the house, right in the middle of everyone greeting Nana and the others back, "Mou, Boss, we have a problem."

"Bel-chan!" Fuuta and Basil ran to the Storm, who was a bit puzzled by their actions, Basil began to tell Bel everything, "There was this really weird person in town and they looked a lot..."

"Brats, zip it. Go see Nana," Mammon ordered, only for Fuuta to disregard that order.

"It was like a mirror of Bel-chan, but he was meaner and girly-er," Fuuta continued as if he and Basil were of one brain.

"Boss, permission to murder my doppelganger?" Bel turned his crazed gaze upon Xanxus.

"Bel, if Fuuta, Basil, and Mammon saw your doppelganger, is it possible that it was Rasiel?" Nana frowned.

"It was," Byakuran shrugged as he appeared from Mammon's shadow. "I saw everything."

"Mou, you were following us?" Mammon glared at the Marshmallow hoarding Sky.

"Yes, I just had a weird feeling that something was about to happen," Byakuran shrugged. "Mama wouldn't be happy if anything happened to her kids, nor would Tsu-chan."

"Ask cousin, it's her call," Xanxus grumbled.

"Nanny, I need to go kill Rasiel," Bel told the motherly Sky.

"Take Xanxus, Bester, and Mammon. Do you need anyone else?" Nana asked worriedly.

"Should be enough to handle Ras-Ras," Bel snorted.

"Be careful, okay?" Nana hugged the Prince, startling him enough to let the rest of the group see his ruby-red eyes, for a split second.

"The Prince will be, Nanny," Bel let himself have this moment and hugged Nana back.

"I know what your nickname for me means, Bel-chan," Nana whispered into his ear. "I'm flattered you think so highly of me."

"Love you, Nanny," Bel whispered so softly that Nana barely heard him.

"I love you, too Bel-chan," Nana smiled as she pulled him to be at arms length. "Now, shall we get your crown shined up so that it outshines the Phoney King?"

"Shishishi! Phoney King!" Bel cheered happily.

"Remember one thing, Bel," Nana told him. "You are better, because you have people on your side. No matter what happens, we love and care for you."

"Understood, Nanny," Bel smiled, before turning to Mammon. "Mammy?"

"I'll make your crown extra sparkly, brat," Mammon sighed. "You owe me."

"Agreed!" Bel smirked. "Boss?"

"Let's go beat this impersonator," Xanxus smirked.

"Go get him, Bel-onii!" Tsuna grinned.

"You can do it, Belphegor!" the rest of the kids cheered, while the adults gave him encouraging looks.

"Of course the Prince can," Bel beamed, as he walked off towards the market center, with Mammon, Bester, and Xanxus.

"Okay guys, we need to fortify our defenses and make sure that no one gets through," Nanna stated. "Unless they're one of ours."

"On it!" Skull crowed as he dragged Colonello and Reborn off to do surveillance, "Hopefully we have a few calm days before having to deal with Rasiel or that Russian."

"Don't count on it," Reborn snorted. "Vongola luck is quirky and very chaotic."

"We can handle it, kora!" Colonello smirked, "Let them come."


	115. CPA: The Enemy of My Enemy

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: What a whirlwind of a day! I'm not even done yet, and I've managed to fill the shoes of 3 people, plus my own! I know that this is getting out later than usual, but I just didn't have the time. If I don't finish this in the next hour or so, I'll try to write some more at home.

Guest from Chapter 4: It is a reoccurring sentiment and in truth, haven't you ever met someone that reminds you of that description? My husband says I get that way, when I'm being most mischievous, usually against him. However, he always likes the outcome, even if he hates surprises.

D C JoKeR H S: Sorry, I was trying to write in 30 minutes flat, and Rasiel did need to make an appearance at some point... So, he entered the plot. Also, there's a downpour of rain, outside... Now I have that Winnie the Pooh song, "And the rain-rain-rain came down-down-down in rushing, rising, rivets! 'Til the river crept right out it's bed, and crept right into Piglet's!" I'm really excited that Christopher Robin will be in theater's this year, now that I think about it.

* * *

 **CPA: The Enemy Of My Enemy**

* * *

While Bel, Xanxus, Bester, and Mammon went off to deal with Rasiel, the rest of the group was left to fortify the compound. Nana knew it wasn't urgent, yet, but it could easily become so in a few mere hours, "Has anyone seen Kusakabe Senior?"

"Not for the last day or so," Takashi frowned. "I think he was going out for groceries, but never returned. It's why Mammon and the kids were going. The rest of us were training."

"No one has seen Tetsuya's dad in the last few days?" Nana's eyes were wide with worry.

"Hn," Kyoya made himself known. "Tetsuya is worried, and there wasn't anything on the cameras."

"What about our informant's network?" Mai frowned.

"Not a word," Kyoya's eye twitched.

"We have to assume that he's being held against his will, until we learn otherwise," Mai growled in annoyance.

"I'll take Falco and do a sweep," Colonello nodded to his friends.

"Colonello, take Skull with you, just in case," Nana told him.

"Okie-dokie," Skull shrugged and left the compound with Colonello.

"Nana, is there a reason you didn't send me?" Reborn scowled.

"You're a Flame sensitive," Nana stated. "I need you here, Reborn. Tsuna needs you here, just in case. Chaos may be far closer than we realize."

* * *

Meanwhile, Bel was getting more bloodthirsty about fighting his brother, again, by the second, "Where is stupid Ras-Ras?"

"Bel, it's only a matter of time before we confront him. Is there anything else we should know?" Mammon grumbled. They knew the basic story of the twin Princes, but who had attacked who, first, bothered Mammon, as it was never said.

"Ras-Ras tried to kill me, because he didn't want to have me beat him. My parents were on his side, as the one who kills the spare, wins the crown. That's the way my father and mother won their positions. My mother killed all of her competition to wed my father. I was forced to kill my parents, and my brother. Or so I had thought. If my brother is alive, and claiming to be King, he hasn't quite yet, earned the title. At least, not while I still live," Bel explained. "I didn't wish to rule the kingdom, but I wanted to travel, and Boss let's me do just that. Even if I kill Ras-Ras, I'll just let the country take care of itself, because once the Monarchy is gone, the people will flourish."

"Ishishishi! That is why the King will take your head!" crowed a familiar voice.

"Rasiel," Bel glowered.

"Looks like the failure still lives," Rasiel sneered down at his younger twin. "Olgert, attack!"

Olgert, Rasiel's butler, lunged at Bel, but Bel had easily side-stepped with a roll of his eyes, "I've seen better attacks from a five year old."

"How dare you insult the vessel of the King!" Olgert screamed madly.

He clearly had gone mad from something, because Bel remembered a much nicer man, many years ago... The man who had taken care of his bruises, would never be this callous about taking his Prince's life, "What happened to you, Olgert? You used to be so much... more."

"You tried to kill me and the rest of the royal family! The only loyalty I have now is to Rasiel! My King! Long live the King!" Olgert ranted worse than before.

That was when Bel made his fingers twitch, and Olgert's head flopped right off onto the ground with a dull thud, "I will miss the man you once were, Olgert."

"How dare you murder the King's peasant! The King will destroy you NOW!"

Rasiel began his attack, but was unprepared for Bester to step in, the moment the one knife got too close to Bel for Xanxus' comfort, "Don't touch the Prince trash, if you know what's good for you."

"The King doesn't...!" it was then that Bester charged Rasiel and used all of his strength to head-butt the mad-royal, and send him far away from Namimori.

"You've only delayed the inevitable, Boss. He'll be back," Bel grimaced.

* * *

Of course, Rasiel didn't land just anywhere, but he landed at the feet of a man that was smarter than he was... Vladimir Vasilek, "So, who has given you such trouble, your majesty?"


	116. CPA: Kings & Kingpins

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: I know that these are getting out later every day, but there's not much I can do about it. Yes, I took a break, yesterday, because I just couldn't write anything. I think I wrote this and three lines, and then... BAM! Writer's slump. I'm going to try again, today, let's see if I can beat it. FYI: I will make sure that this story has an ending!

tanithlipsky: Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it!

* * *

 **CPA: Kings & Kingpins**

* * *

Bel was sulky the entire way back to the compound, but when he saw Nana, he settled for pouting, "Umph."

"I take it, that it didn't go as planned?" Nana asked calmly.

"It didn't," Bel huffed. "I only got to decapitate Butler. Bester butted into the Prince's fun."

"Sometimes you have to take it as it goes, Bel," Nana smiled gently at the assassin-Prince. "I'm sure you'll get him next time."

"The Prince will, Nanny!" Bel perked up.

* * *

"So, do you understand the plan?" Vladimir smirked.

The false *King* frowned momentarily, before giving a blood thirsty smirk, "I attack their little dwelling, at night, with my soldiers and then while they are distracted by my soldiers, I take out my useless brother and that stupid Liger. Then I will be King!"

"Meanwhile, I will be making sure that I take care of my ward, nephew, and her guardians. If all goes well, I'll even let you have her as your courtesan," Vladimir chuckled ruthlessly. "Once she's trained."

"The King approves, if she meets the King's standards," Rasiel leered at Vladimir, before they both burst into evil laughter.

* * *

"Luss, how's Rasp doing?" Nana asked the Sun.

"He's making progress... but that's not what you're really here for, is it, Nana-chan?" Luss looked at Nana curiously.

"It's not. I don't trust the fact that Kusakabe Senior has been missing for a few days. I believe that we should expect an attack, soon. I wanted to make sure you had everything you needed to make a stand here, if need be," Nana sighed tiredly.

"You don't think Kabe-kun would reveal anything about the compound, do you?" Luss frowned.

"No," Nana replied instantly. "He would never betray the Hibari. I just have the feeling that with two different opponents in the area, that something is bound to happen sooner or later."

"Understood, Nana-chan," Luss nodded. Luss blew a strand of hair from his face, "I think I have a lot here to work with, but I need some twigs or something crunchy..."

"To help alert you to any intruders," Nana nodded. "Reeds and thrush. For once, it's a good thing that the Hibari's had the buildings designed in the ancient Japanese styles. It won't look out of place and it's impossible to keep quiet on."

"That'd be perfect, Nana-chan. Now, you know that my patient won't be able to join the battle, he's not up to it. However, if we do come across his attacker in one of the attacks, don't kill him. That should be done by Rasp. It will help him gain closure," Luss ordered.

"We will if we can, Sorella," Nana hugged the flamboyant man.

* * *

"Mammon, did you find anything out on Vladimir Vasilek?" Reborn asked as he was polishing his Leon-gun.

"Mou," Mammon held out their hand for their payment. Reborn snarled, in irritation, but shoved a wad of cash into Mammon's hand.,"He's what the American's call a *Kingpin of Crime* and he's got his fingers in a lot of pies, but not nearly as many as either of us," Mammon snorted. "He's 48 years old, born in Kaliningrad, to Riska and Andrei Vasilek. Riska was the leader of the syndicate that Vladimir took over in the late 1990s. They weren't as well known until two years after his mother's death and his official rise as the syndicate leader. It was then that he joined the more powerful Mafia, and quickly became a rising star..."

Reborn saw Mammon's hand out again, and he raised an incredulous eyebrow at them, before handing them more money, "Really?"

"He had the top brass assassinated, but made each look like accidents. He even set it up so that he could help the Communist Party Leader become said leader. He has a lot of pull in Russia, but here... well, the Hibari's have more clout, as do the Varia, by Nana's extension," Mammon smirked.

"You're an extortionist," Reborn grumbled. "Anything new on Belphegor's twin?"

"Mou, it's insufferably difficult to get information out of that area. They are all under a strict speak and off with your head, policy," Mammon shrugged. "Bel tried to change it, but it looks like the butler didn't realize that it was his twin that killed his family, and framed Bel."

"Is he really a King, then? By their laws?" Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"No," Mammon smirked. "Both are still Princes, until only one is left alive."

"Sounds like Bel gets to do some trolling on his no-good twin," Reborn chuckled.

"Quite right," Mammon smirked.

"Chaos!"


	117. CPA: Stormclouds

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: You know on Monday, I didn't write. So, my husband wanted to watch a musical, and it wasn't one I wanted to watch. Well, I found out that I was completely wrong about the movie. It was amazing! The movie is called "The Greatest Showman." If you haven't seen it, but have seen all of the crazy YouTube videos... rent it, borrow it (after asking), or buy it! You won't be disappointed with the message of this movie, or how powerful it is! It actually helped me to get out of my block. I think my favorite song is "This Is Me."

D C JoKeR H S: I'm still unsure how this battle will turn out, but at least I wrote the so-called battle strategy of the bad guys. However, we all know that plans never survive the first skirmish.

* * *

 **CPA: Stormclouds**

* * *

It was storming that night, but that was when Nana woke from a dead-sleep. Her eyes went wide, as she saw a figure in her room, right next to her bed! She went to scream, but felt calming familiar Flames reaching out to her, "Tsuyoshi?"

"There were unfriendlies headed here. I was on my way to the fish market when I saw them headed this way, armed to the teeth. I took out a few straglers, but it looked like an army," Tsuyoshi's gaze stayed sharply on Nana as she sat up, noting that she wasn't wearing anything but a large t-shirt and perhaps underwear. He turned away with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Tsuyoshi?" Nana frowned as he turned away. What was he looking away for? She looked down, all of the important bits were covered, right? Right. So what was with the... Was he... BLUSHING?!

"Takashi is warning Tsuna and the kids to get the younger ones to safety. I need to go alert the Varia..." Tsuyoshi kept his face turned from her form as he left the room.

Nana watched him leave, before hastily changing into proper attire and pondering all the while on Tsuyoshi's behavior, "What are you thinking, Tsuyoshi?"

* * *

Rasiel cursed poor weather, "Damnable weather, must be what my second-best brother ordered. Well, he won't be able to do it for much longer. FULL AHEAD!"

The small army behind Rasiel picked up their pace, while the few that didn't trust his leadership, merely glanced at him in scorn. They knew that something was off with their so-called leader, but there weren't enough of them that had nothing to loose to act on it. The fact that they were attacking an unknown variable fortress without schematics was alarming, in and of itself.

One particular soldier frowned, "Do these people even stand a chance against this army?"

It was then that this single soldier broke formation, which was fairly easy. He was the sole survivor of his family. The so-called King didn't notice him, he was a peon. He was aware of the basics of the plot hatched between the Russian and his King, he could only hope that if he found Prince Bel, that he could alert him in time!

It took the young soldier a while, but he was able to find a quicker way to the fortress that they were supposed to attack, on the King's orders. He took a deep breath as he reached up and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" a tall pompadour teen answered it.

"I came to warn Prince Bel of the army headed this way," the young man stated quickly.

"Come in," the teenager frowned.

"It's true? Prince Bel is here?!" The soldier perked up, "Thank mercy!"

"You do realize that you are in enemy territory?" the pompadour teen raised an eyebrow.

"I don't care. Prince Bel's not my enemy," the young soldier told him.

"Shishishi, then why have you come?" Bel asked as he appeared from the shadows, playing with his daggers.

"I trust Prince Bel, and know what Rasiel has done to attempt to claim the throne," the young soldier stated. "I refuse to let so many of your soldiers fall doing a fools errand against the one who should be King."

Bel looked over at the young soldier again, "You remind the Prince of Butler... Butler had a son that would be around your age."

"He hid me and then made a Mist erase his memories, but I think they did more. I am Grayson Butler, at your service, your Highness," Grayson bowed his head to his liege.

"Why do you want to serve the Prince-trash?" Xanxus appeared behind Bel, as imposing as he could be.

"Because he was my friend, when we were younger, before I was sent into hiding," Grayson frowned.

It was then, that Xanxus caught a lick of Flame in the young soldier's eyes. It was purple. Xanxus smirked, "Prince-trash, see if the Turncoat is up to Varia standards, after the battle."

Bel smirked, "Shishishi! Of course, Boss!"

* * *

Vladimir smirked as the rain poured down his face, he envisioned it the blood of his nephew and that of the friends of Mame. It wasn't long, as he watched Rasiel's troops breach the gate and enter the Compound. At least he had managed to get the address out of that useless guard of the Hibari's. It almost made him sad that he hadn't been able to give the man the same treatment that he'd given Rasp. However, he now had a wench to put in line. Let the battle begin as the storm rages on!

It was in a flash of lightning, that he caught sight of a beautiful woman! His eyes devoured her appearance, just as he was ready to leave, he saw his property appear from a room. Mame would regret befriending the beauty, as she would be his, soon enough. Spoils of war, and all that...

* * *

Nana stared out into the storm, she heard the Disciplinary Committee engaging the small army, "Where are you?"

"Nana?" Mame appeared out of the shadows.

"I can sense someone is close. Be watchful, Mame," Nana warned her.

"What about your Guardians? Shouldn't you wait for them?" Mame worried her bottom lip, her original hard crust starting to shatter.

"Reborn's not too far, nor is Mai. They've got my back," Nana reassured the girl, as the fighting continued to get louder and closer. "Are you ready to face him?"

Mame narrowed her eyes, "I'll destroy him for touching my Element."

"Try to take him alive, so that Rasp can get his revenge," Nana warned the Earth.

"Oh?" Mame frowned.

"Luss said it might help him recover," Nana stated just as the army got into shooting distance. "NOW!"

Reborn fired an arrow from his Leon-bow, and hit a bunch of pitch, causing flames to sprout up around the houses and stand between the Namimori residents and the invaders, "Chaos."

Mai released lightning to land on more pitch, which flew to life in a blaze of heat, "Light it up!"


	118. CPA: Here Come the Drums

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: I know, I can't believe that this is coming out this morning, either! I thought I'd be too swamped with work or something. However, this afternoon I know that I'm swamped! So, it's going up this morning!

D C JoKeR H S: Very true, my friend! That's why I like to write as I go, have a semi-set plan of where I want the story to go, but make it flexible; just in case my characters decide to run a different way with it. For some reason, after watching Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom last night (It was almost as good as the first Jurassic World!), I keep hearing that one phrase "Here come the drums. Here come the drums" from the song "Voodoo Child" by Rogue Traders, and then I keep thinking about the Master from Doctor Who or a battle.

* * *

 **CPA: Here Come the Drums**

* * *

"Was that part of the plan?" Mame coughed as a bit of smoke wafted her way.

"Not the wind's direction, but it is a part of our security. What they don't realize, is that we have Tsuyoshi and Skull, behind them, doing the same. While Colonello is above, dividing their forces," Nana smirked. "I pity the fools that attack our home. We will save who we can, as we know that soldiers only follow their leader. Mayhap our Turncoat can turn a few more..."

"On it," Grayson nodded to Nana as he appeared at her side. "His Highness agrees with your assessment and strategy."

With that side note, Grayson Butler leapt into the flames, and began to worm his way into the group, sowing dissension in the ranks. Nana blinked in surprise at his willingness, but she saw a spark, "He just went active. He's a Cloud."

"What will happen to him?" Mame asked with a frown on her face.

"He'll probably end up as Xanxus' Cloud to serve with his Prince; he may even Harmonize with him," Nana replied as she stepped forward. "Shall we enter the fray, Mame?"

"I've been raging for a good fight," Mame's eyes were alight with Earth Flames, as Nana's sparked with her Sky, as together they waded through the flames into the midst of a smaller section of soldiers.

Nana projected her voice as they fought, "You follow Rasiel, but did you know that by doing so, you are going against your Prince?! Rasiel's twin still lives! Is it not against your protocol to interfere with the Royal Selection?!"

A few of the soldiers froze at that realization, but they were few and far between in the group that Nana and Mame were fighting. One of the soldiers spoke up, "That is true to our laws. How do you know this?"

"Your lost Prince now goes by Prince Belphegor, of the Varia. He is a friend and often calls me *Nanny.* I am Nanashi Nana, a representative of the Hibari Clan, mother to the Vongola Decimo, and friend to the Arcobaleno. You invaded our home due to false information and trickery on the part of the would-be-king, Rasiel. What will you do, now that you know the truth?" Nana questioned as she continued to fight, Mame guarding her back.

"You lie! King Rasiel killed his brother! Everyone knows that!" one of the grunts yelled out as they charged Nana.

"She doesn't lie," Mame snarled. "Look above and you will see your proof!"

Above them was Belphegor, flying with Xanxus, and hurling his knives at Rasiel, while Xanxus wore a blood-thirsty grin and every once in a while would shoot his X-Guns at the would-be-king.

Once the frozen soldiers sighted Bel, they turned to their fellow soldiers, and began to battle them with words, and when that didn't work, with blades. The Disciplinary committee now had less enemies and more allies, as did the rest of Team Bel. This was going to be a bloody massacre, if they didn't do something, fast!

"ATTENTION! EVERY SOLDIER! LOOK ABOVE! SEE THE TRUTH! BOTH OF OUR PRINCES STILL LIVE! WE HAVE NO MONARCH, YET!" Grayson yelled out. "STOP YOUR FIGHTING! OBEY THE LAWS!"

That frozen the soldiers in their tracks, but there were still a good ten berserkers in the bunch; and that was when the other soldiers rallied around them to stop them before they were all slaughtered.

* * *

The tides had turned, but while they continued to fight the berserkers with more aid from the turned-soldiers, Bel, Xanxus, and Bester continued to battle Rasiel. They were soaking wet, and dangerously close to the lightning strikes, but Mai and Levi were making sure that their side wasn't hit, directing it at the berserkers.

"Give up, pathetic brother. You always were the weaker and lesser brother," Rasiel snarled at his twin.

"At least I didn't send our parents and butler into madness with a few mushrooms!" Bel bit out, "You forced them to think that I was the enemy and made them change the laws to suit your needs! You are the reason that I was forced to commit patricide! The reason I had to stain my hands red with the blood of those I loved. The reason why I became more deadly, with a group of assassins at my back. I have grown from the boy you once knew, brother. But it seems that you did not," Bel snorted as he lept towards Rasiel, and stabbed him in the heart; just as Xanxus shot Rasiel in the arm.

"No! How could you... win...?" Rasiel's light was dying in his eyes.

"I won, because I grew and changed, while you became more sedentary and stupid," Bel shook his head as he wiped at the cut he'd received from his brother on his left cheek. "Oh, and the poison won't do anything to me. Varia are immune, especially Officers. I am Varia Quality, after all."

* * *

The soldiers froze, unsure what to do now. The other Prince had won. What would they do now? What would their other Prince demand in compensation for their disobedience to the laws?

It was then that they heard Mame's war-cry at sighting Vladimir attempting to sneak up on Valentin, that they blinked in surprise, and fell to one knee. Just as Mame locked blades with Vladimir. It was to her great surprise, that Enma also joined her and together they began to fight against their common enemy.


	119. CPA: Fists of Fury

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Real life got in the way, and I wasn't able to get this chapter out yesterday. Oh well, I'm trying to get this chapter out this morning, but we'll have to see. The ants are back in my house (in my office), but I finally found what they were after! My husband's shaving stuff and the bag he had them in. Apparently, there was a spill inside said bag. It got washed (twice) and he washed off his supplies. Hopefully, this will eliminate the issue. If not, I have a seal-proof kitchen container to put his shaving supplies in! It cost me $20. Hopefully he'll use it. Why are his shaving things in the office? We have a pantry for a bathroom, literally! My house was built in the 40's, so there wasn't a bathroom in the house. They turned a pantry into a bathroom. Right now, we're working on plans for next year to redo it and give us more space in there. Wish us luck!

D C JoKeR H S: It's been a long and crazy weekend! All I can remember is being pleased with how the last chapter came out, so I had to do a quick refresher on what I wrote last chapter. Thanks! Mayhem is always good, but I sometimes prefer Chaos, as long as Reborn is pulling it off. ;)

* * *

 **CPA: Fists of Fury**

* * *

Nana watched as the two siblings battled Vladimir with a unison and synchronicity that one would never suspect the siblings (who hadn't seen each other in years) to be able to pull off! Unfortunately, it was right when Vladimir was about to be struck down by Mame, that Valentin planted a knife in Enma's ribs.

"No!" Nana hadn't even seen a way to stop it, as she'd been dealing with one of the last three berserkers.

"Enma!" Mame gasped in horror, before she turned and stared at Valentin in shock, "Why?"

"He's my nephew! My blood!" Vladimir chuckled in heavily accented Japanese, "After all, where would I be without an alternative plan? You even managed to get me more slaves!"

"No one is your slave!" Mame snarled furiously, and just as she was about to turn on Valentin, Nana stopped her.

"Mame, something isn't right with Valentin. Get your brother to Sorella and Shamal," Nana had her back to Mame, making sure that she guarded the younger girl's back.

"... Fine!" Mame slung her older brother's arm across her shoulders and they hobbled off to the Sun and Mist.

"Mama?" Tsuna was at her side, not to be left out of the fight.

"Tsunayoshi, knock out Valentin. I suspect that Vladimir may be a Mist," Nana glared at the older Russian, as she spoke in Italian.

"Mukuro, Chrome, can you cover us from this possible Mist's trickery?" Tsuna asked his friend, once again, in Italian, to throw off the Russian enemy.

"Chrome and I are on it, little brother," Mukuro nodded.

"Count on us, Tsu-kun, Mama," Chrome nodded as she and Mukuro appeared out of thin air.

"Thank you. Tsuna, let's put Fon's training to good use," Nana growled lowly in her throat, in Japanese once more. It was on!

"My sentiments, exactly," Tsuna agreed, glad to be conversing back in Japanese again, as they began to each fight an opponent. Tsuna fighting Valentin, while Nana was fighting Vladimir.

Tsuna landed a punch before Nana did, but it didn't knock Vladimir out. It barely glance his cheek. Nana wasn't having much luck, until Valentin miss-stepped, and she managed to land a solid kick into his ribs! Ironically, in the same area where Valentin had stabbed Enma. It was when he bent down to better guard his ribs, that Nana began to use her fists in a flurry of attacks against Vladimir. Vladimir still wouldn't go down, he had to be using Mist Flames, combined with something else, perhaps Cloud or Mountain.

* * *

"The hell is wrong with his Flames?" Colonello broached the subject to Reborn, who refused to let him interrupt Nana and Tsuna's fight with Vladimir and Valentin.

"He doesn't appear to have a singular dominant Flame; he has two secondary. It's almost as if his Mountain and Mist Flames are crashing into each other with the force of a tsunami. They also appear to be eating each other. It is plausible that his Flames are cannibalizing the other, making him strong enough to battle against Nana and Tsuna," Reborn glared at the Russian Misty-Mountain. It was also clear that he had training in both Flames. "Mammon?"

"Apparently, his mother was a Mist and his father a Mountain. He became more unbalanced after they both started training him in his Flames," Mammon held out their hand, which Reborn shoved more cash into. "Also, he has Flame cancer, which caused the imbalance, and eventually the Flames will turn upon themselves until they are no more."

* * *

The soldiers were still in a bit of shock, as they could hardly believe that their only living Prince was going to speak to them... Bel was a bloody mess, as he slaughtered the last berserker.

"Men... No, soldiers. Who here has the highest rank of your number?" Bel scowled.

"That would be Commander Fellows and Lt. Commander Jensen, followed by Sergeant Butler," one of the grunts stated.

"Commander Fellows, Lt. Commander Jensen, Sergeant Butler, step forward!" Bel ordered.

"Sir!" Grayson Butler saluted his Prince with a fist over his heart.

"Sir," a smarmy, pudgy, middle aged man stepped forward, followed by an older man who did not speak, but saluted his Prince, just as Grayson Butler had done.

"Step forward, Commander." Belphegor raised an eyebrow, "Boss?"

"Dismiss," Xanxus snorted.

"You heard my Boss, you're dismissed from your position, Fellows. Step forward, Lt. Commander," Bel commanded.

"I earned my position! You can't just..." Fellows began, but stopped when he realized who he was speaking with, just as a knife impaled him and took his life.

"Your Magesty," Lt. Commander Jensen did as he was asked, no fear or hesitation in his steps.

"How long have you served, Lt. Commander?" Bel asked curiously.

"Thirty years, Majesty," Jensen answered Belphegor.

Bel didn't know why, but... "Shishishi, the Prince likes you! You are now Commander Jensen. Congratulations on your promotion," Belphegor grinned. "Step forward Sergeant Butler."

"Your Highness," Grayson Butler repeated his fist over the heart salute, and stood before his monarch.

"You've gone Flame active and can no longer serve in the military, Sergeant. However, the Prince thinks that you would do well with similar work and being the Prince's emissary to home, if Boss agrees," Belphegor smirked.

"Turncoat-trash, don't betray the Varia," Xanxus gave his nod of approval.

"Yes sir!" Grayson bowed to Xanxus, after giving Belphegor a secondary salute.

"This means that you will be in Varia Cloud division. If you work your way up, you could become an officer, like the Prince. If not, you will remain a grunt and a courier to our home land to make sure that Commander Jensen is taking care of the military. After we return to our home land, briefly, we will set up a civilian leader. Together, they shall rule as a small committee. On this committee, the military will have one representative from each branch. It will be the highest ranking officer, and Commander Jensen is the final authority. On the same side, the civilian peasants will do the same, but once we choose the head, the tradesmen of each craft will report under them. The tradesmen, in turn, shall vote on who their representatives will be, and they shall report to the civilian leader. In the end, Commander Jensen and the Civilian Peasant Leader shall rule in my stead, and make our country prosper," Bel smirked as the military stared at their Prince in shock.

"Your Highness, if I may ask, why would you not take the throne, yourself?" Commander Jensen asked in confusion.

"It is the Flame Laws that take precedence. This way, the Prince can make sure that His country flourishes and His people as well," Belphegor cocked his head. "There will also be laws that will be repealed, like the patricide/murder of the leader and his family to be the next one. I am sure that you can handle that, Commander Jensen."

"Understood. Thank you, Your Magesty," Commander Jensen nodded and saluted again.

* * *

Nana and Tsunayoshi were still battling their respective opponents, when Valentin got in a lucky shot, and took Tsuna down to the ground. It distracted Vladimir, who wasn't expecting Nana's uppercut to be that strong, or for her to use her other hand to hit a pressure point to make him pass out. The combination knocked the Russian out and took him down!

"What? Where am I?" Valentin stopped in mid-swing from attacking Tsuna. "Why was I attacking you? I was near Mame, last I remember..."

"Mist control," Chrome nodded to Nana and Tsuna as she appeared. "Mukuro is working on blocking Vladimir's access to Valentin's mind. I broke the connection. He's a rather weak Mist, but he used his Mountain Flame to enhance it. It appears that his two Flames don't mesh well."

"They don't," Reborn appeared next to Chrome, now he was just a little bit taller than she was. "Mammon informed me that he has Flame Cancer. His Flames are literally destroying each other, and him, in the process."

"So, he stole my mind from me?" Valentin paled in horror, "How many times has he done this to me?"

"He used you to kill your parents and the rest of the family. You are a latent Swamp, with a latent Mist secondary," Mukuro yawned as he appeared out of nowhere. "Because you were blood related, he used it to control you. Now, thanks to Chrome, his control is broken, and thanks to me, you will not have to worry about it again."

"Does this mean that this is the end?" Mame asked curiously, as she came back from the medical area.

"Just the end of Vladimir's rule over all of you. We still have a lot of clean-up to do," Nana chuckled. "How is Enma?"

"Lussuria said that I got him there in the nick of time," Mame replied. "He'll be okay in a few days."

"What else do we have to do now, except wait?" Tsuna smiled at Mame and Valentin, who both looked unsure of what to do or say. Tsuna was right, they couldn't do anything else but wait.


	120. CPA: Wake Up Enma!

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Sorry for no update. I was suddenly, violently, ill. I'm okay, now, but I've started searching for a closer doctor than the OBGYN that I really like. I'm keeping her, but I've got to find a regular doctor in town. I'm thinking I'm going to try a "DO" and see how it goes. Which is a doctor that studies osteopathic medicine... They are a fully licensed physician who practice in all areas of medicine. Emphasizing a whole-person approach to treatment and care. DO's are trained to listen and partner with their patients to help them get healthy and stay well. FYI: I hate going in to see the doctor, but I need to have a better one than the "fair weather" one I have now, who is never there. Wish me luck!

D C JoKeR H S: Yeah, I'm not too sure what will happen to "Dear Old Vlad," but it won't be pleasant. I came up with Flame Cancer on a whim to describe Vlad's behavior, but just because it explains his behavior, it doesn't mean that he gets off the hook. Nana does seem to attract some of the creepers, but if you look at the series, she normally was oblivious of it. Now, she's pretty and semi-street smart, but a lot of people only go off of looks instead of the real person. Vlad is one of those people.

* * *

 **CPA: Wake Up Enma!**

* * *

And wait, Tsuna, Nana, and the rest of the crew did. They had to wait for the Vindice, to pick up Vladimir, who now had to wait until Rasp was well enough to find out what his punishment was. They had to wait for Xanxus and the Varia to return from Belphegor's country, and hopefully have it all set up. They had to wait for the permits to go through so that they could legally dispose of the bodies of the fallen army on the lawn... Oh! And they had to wait for Enma to...

"WAKE UP! ENMA!" Mame was tired of having to wait on her big brother to do things, so, she decided that yelling at him would be better. Shamal just looked at Nana and shrugged, hopelessly. He had already told her that Enma would wake up in his own good time.

"Mame, would you check to make sure that Rasp hasn't woken up yet?" Nana asked sweetly.

"Keep an eye on my idiot brother," Mame nodded to Nan before grabbing Valentin's arm and dragging him, as he yelped in surprise, from the room.

"Enma, I know that you are playing possum, but it might be wise to stop," Nana sighed tiredly.

"What's a possum?" Enma blinked his eyes open.

"We'll go to a Zoo so that you and Mame can see one, together," Nana chuckled at the teen, who pouted at her, wanting to go right away.

"When?"

"When Rasp is doing better," Nana replied softly, before she held up one finger.

Shamal frowned, as he pulled open the door, only to find Bermuda and Jager. Shamal cringed, but opened the door further to let them in. He kept his mouth shut, so he didn't aggravate them.

"Jager, Lord Bermuda, it's a pleasure to see you again," Nana smiled, as she noticed, bemusedly, that Bermuda was now taller than Reborn. "Are you here to hold our prisoner, until his victim's decide his fate?"

"Yes. Thank you again, for assisting us in getting our revenge on Checkerface aka Kawahira. It has been a pleasure to be acquainted with you."

"Oh, how rude of me! Would you like some tea? Something to eat?" Nana asked, trying to be a good hostess, and almost making Enma faint in shock.

"That sounds lovely, Nana-san," Lord Bermuda smirked as he watched Enma's face pale in shock.

* * *

Rasp, of course had just woken up, when he heard someone (Valentin) trip over... "Why is there a bucket in the hallway?"

"You're awake!" Mame almost rushed up to hug him, but stopped when he flinched back. "Sorry, Rasp."

"There was nothing that you could have done. Mame... could I have a hug?" Rasp asked hopefully, needing his grounding Earth to be closer to him.

"Of course," Mame smiled as she walked forward, and he almost fell into her arms, sobbing with relief. "We're safe now, Rasp. We're with my brother and Nana and her son, and their friends. We're safe. You're safe..."

* * *

Tsuna had waited until his Mama was done teasing and scolding Enma, only to find her having tea and sushi with the Vindice and Tsuyoshi. Tsuyoshi wasn't completely comfortable with the Vindice Lord and retainer, but he nodded to Tsuna, and politely was able to excuse Nana from the little tea-party.

"What is it, Tsu-kun?" Nana asked softly, feeling as if she had neglected her son and other children, lately.

"Now that I'm going to be Vongola Decimo in Italy, and you're going to be here, gathering information for me... What happens now?" Tsuna asked.

"We get to live, my Tsunayoshi," Nana smiled as she gently hugged her son and kissed his forehead. "And don't think I won't be visiting you as much as I possibly can!"

"I love you, Mama," Tsunayoshi whispered in her hold, making Nana blink back her tears. "That's why, Takashi and I want you and Tsuyoshi to go out on a real date!"

Nana froze. She had just been blindsided by her son. Wasn't this what they called *the Parent Trap*?

"Please Mama?" Tsuna pleaded.

"If he asks me, Tsu-kun," Nana blushed.

"TAKASHI! SHE SAID YES! BUT HE HAS TO ASK!" Tsuna yelled to his Rain, making Nana blush in embarrassment.

"I'M ON IT! GOING LONG!" Takashi yelled back as he raced off to find his father and relieve him of the burden of the Vindice.

At this point, Nana was beet red, while Tsuna just smirked, knowingly, as Nana grumbled, "I know that Reborn is somehow to blame for this..."

"Oh, Nana, Rasp is awake. Is Enma up yet?" Mame asked the very red woman.

"Yes, I believe he just woke up," Nana stayed red.

"You should get your Doctor to help you with that sunburn," Mame stated as she hurried towards her brother's rooms, to give him a good dressing-down for worrying her. Unbeknownst to her, his Guardians were already doing just that!

* * *

"Enma, you mean to tell us that you woke up when Adelheid was sobbing over your wound and ready to pound you if you didn't open your eyes, and you didn't do it?" Julie gaped in surprise at Enma.

"Adelheid wasn't even in the room when I woke up. Don't try to start things that shouldn't be started," Enma admonished his friend and element.

"So, now that you're up, what do you have to say for yourself?" Mame barged into the room, right past his Elements, looking pissed off, and making Enma leery, before she tackled his neck and gave him a big hug, mindful of his recently healed side.

"I'm awake?" Enma winced as she accidentally go too close to his healing wound.

"Yes, you are. Of course, now I get to torment all of your girlfriends, except Adelheid, she's awesome!" Mame snickered as she watched her brother's face pale and he passed out, "I missed you, you wimp."

* * *

"Of course, it would take Prince Belphegor months to implement the changes he wanted, so it will not be spoken of today."

"Who are you speaking to, Butler?" Bel frowned.

"The peasants wondering what happened to you and the Varia in the story," Grayson Butler winked at you.

"I'm having Sorella check out your head, before you get too close to the Cloud Officer position," Belphegor warned.

"I look forward to it, Your Highness," Grayson chuckled as he bowed theatrically.

"Mammy too," Bel rolled his eyes as he went back to organizing the guilds and forces of his former country.

* * *

"You can't do this to me! I am an important man! People will come looking for me! You haven't..." Vladimir ranted, only to be cut off.

Jager chucked a heavily chain-wrapped Vladimir through their Night Flames, before turning back to Lord Bermuda, "Are you sure that you wish to do this, Lord Bermuda?"

"No, but it's not like he can escape Vindicare," Bermuda shrugged.

"I do not believe that you should have said that, my lord. It is bad luck," Jagger frowned.

"Since when do you believe in that superstitious mumbo-jumbo?" Bermuda questioned his retainer.

"Since Checkerface cursed us."

"Fair enough," Bermuda shrugged as they both stepped through the Night Flames Portal, to Vendicare.


	121. CPA: The Escape!

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Sorry guys, I had to fill in for FOUR missing people on Friday. This week should be better, but there will not be a chapter on the 4th of July (Wednesday). Busy! Busy! It's getting harder to find time to write, but I'm trying! I also started another part-time 3rd job. It has semi-flexible hours, but chapters may come less frequently instead of daily. FYI: I am not giving up on writing this story, it WILL have an ending! So, don't despair! Thank you to all of you who Favorited, Reviewed, and Followed my fic! Oh, and I now have a doctor! Haven't met her yet, but my paperwork is processing... And it's funny, she's my mom's doctor, too! I'm still working on getting my husband's records transferred over from his old town to the same doctor's office, for a different doctor. I have a bit of time, but it's going to take a bit of legwork on my part, wish me luck!

D C JoKeR H S: Thanks for all of your support! I'm lucky that I had time to update on... was it on Thursday? I've just been so busy that my head is starting to spin and days to blurr!

CrimsontheBloodyDemonKing: Yep! Bermuda provoked Murphy's Law that anything that can go wrong, will! Thanks for reviewing and your support!

* * *

 **CPA: The Escape!**

* * *

Vladimir scowled as he was finally led down to a lower level in the Vindice. The chains had been loosened, but there was one small thing that lingered for a few moments, before pushing him into a cell. He smirked as the chains fell from around his torso and vanished as they fell towards the floor. There was no guard outside his cell. He'd checked. He smirked to himself as he pulled out a lock-pick set and began his long odious task of breaking out of this weird prison.

"They think they can hold me in this outdated piece of dung?" Vladimir scoffed as he rolled the first tumbler. "I will be out in no time!"

* * *

"Hey dad! Tsuna and I spoke with Nana and we have it on good authority that she'd go on a date with you, if you asked her!" Takashi was bouncing around the room, excitedly.

Tsuyoshi nearly dropped his knife, and came a fraction of an inch from cutting into his fingers with his son's hyperactive statement, "Takashi, who gave you sweets?"

"Um, I think it was Skull, butthatwasoverthirtyminutesago!" Takashi was still bouncing around.

Tsuyoshi sighed, unfortunately able to translate hyper-Takashi run-on sentences, "You think it was Skull, but it was over thirty minutes ago?"

"Hai!" Takashi chirped, "So, you gonna ask her?!"

Tsuyoshi pushed away the cutting board, and the knife, far from Takashi's reach, "Did you and Tsuna do this on a sugar-high?"

"May-be?" Takashi replied innocently.

"How did she take the question?" Tsuyoshi was a bit red.

"Oh, Mame thought that she had sunburn, just like you look..." Takashi blinked in understanding. "Oh! You two went out together in the sun and got burned!"

"No, Takashi. This is what happens when you embarrass an adult or one of your peers. They blush," his father sighed, taking it all in stride but with humility that most didn't know the man possessed, especially with his son. His son may not be on genius levels, but he knew that the only way to get answers was to ask questions... He remembered a few where he had to explain certain facts of life to his son, at age seven...

"So? Are you going to ask her?!" Takashi had invaded Tsuyoshi's personal bubble.

The elder Yamamoto took a deep breath, as his son always tested his patience, but he never let it show, "Would you like me to ask her?"

"YES!" Takashi cheered loudly.

"Takashi, I want you to really think about this. Do you really want me to spend more time with Nana?" Tsuyoshi asked concernedly.

"YES! When will you ask her out? Tsuna and I are already planning your wedding! Reborn suggested that we start early!" Takashi chirped.

"Maybe not this early," Tsuyoshi wanted to face-palm, but refrained and just gave his son the *Yamamoto laugh.* All the while, thinking that Reborn may need to be taken care of, permanently.

* * *

Reborn sneezed, "Someone must be thinking about me."

* * *

Meanwhile, Vladimir had finally gotten the last tumbler to unlock the door, releasing him into the dark hallways that were only lit by medieval torches... They were not to be confused with the English battery-powered torches or the American Flashlights... They were almost too high for him to snag one, but he was able to jump a bit higher and snag one to light his way.

"Now, how did I get down here?" Vladimir blinked for a moment, before realizing that they had come through a black hole, there was no way to know which way was out! He might have better luck if he found others that had been imprisoned here and let them loose, causing a great distraction for his exit, once he could locate the exit. He took a turn to the left and began to descend into the depths of darkness.

* * *

"Skull, did you give Takashi too many sweets?" Tsuyoshi frowned at his fellow element.

"... Was Skull not supposed to?" Skull looked a bit edgy.

"In the future, just one sweet, and no more. Takashi tends to eat on the healthier side, and I'd like to keep it that way," Tsuyoshi replied calmly to the Cloud.

"Skull can do that, Tsuyoshi-san," Skull nodded. "Skull sorry."

"There's no need for an apology, you didn't know," Tsuyoshi smiled patiently at Skull, only to have a semi flustered Nana come around the corner, and stare straight into his eyes. "Nana."

"T-Tsuyoshi. Hello," Nana was now bright red. "Sorry, I have to..."

"MAMA! Are you going to ask him out?!" Lambo was now clinging to her ankle.

Nana knew that this was somehow Renato's fault.

* * *

Reborn sneezed for the second time that day, louder than the first, "Okay, someone is thinking about me... too much."

* * *

Vladimir had journeyed for quite a while in the dark, before he stumbled upon a locked door, with the key on a post, right next to it. Curious, Vladimir used the key to open the door, finding a man floating inside a strange stasis aquarium, thing, "What did you do to deserve that?"

One tap on the glass, out of curiosity, and the man inside the aquarium's eyes flashed open, revealing burnished gold.

"You wouldn't happen to know the way out of here, would you?" Vladimir seemed almost sane! "After all, I have two women to enslave and their loved ones to murder..."

The tank-man nodded his head, and so Vladimir began to search for a way to open the tank, only to stop looking when he found a console with the word *Open* written on it. He punched the button on the console, and the thing began to open!

* * *

"Lambo, that's not..." Nana began.

"Actually, Lambo, do I have your permission to ask your Mama out on a date?" Tsuyoshi blushed as he tried not to laugh at Lambo's huge puppy-dog eyes.

"It's up to Mama," Lambo smiled and looked proudly at Nana, who was a bit blind-sided.

"Nana, would you be willing to go on a date with me, once things settle a bit?" Tsuyoshi asked politely.

"I'd like that very much," Nana blushed a darker red.

"YES!" Takashi and Tsuna high-fived in the hallway, followed by clapping from the rest of the group and kids.

* * *

There weren't many other prisoners in Vindicare, but Iemitsu had escaped before, and since he was leading the way out, Vladimir opted to follow him. After all, once he escaped, all he had to do was kill the man... There was just one small problem, his Mist had harmonized with the aquarium man.

* * *

"Lord Bermuda, it appears that someone didn't properly secure our newest involuntary resident, "Jagger frowned.

"So, you can track them down and put them away in a proper lock-up..." Bermuda began.

"They also freed Sawada and escaped Vindicare," Jagger stated, watching as Bermuda swore and cursed. "I did warn you, my lord, not to tempt Fate."


	122. CPA: One More Headache

I don't own KHR!

Long Note: I'm sorry guys, I had another pain-attack that landed me back in the E.R. Yes, we now FINALLY know what is causing part of my pain, but they found a secondary issue that has to be checked out tomorrow. I'm hoping that I won't spend another 5-8 hours there. I have had issues with this most of my life (We never knew what caused it and no doctors ever diagnosed it, until now.), but this year, the pain skyrocketed and landed me in the E.R., twice! I just finished paying off the first visit to the E.R. and am dreading the bills from the second... Even though I know I won't get them for 1-2 months. I like to pay my own way, but I keep forgetting that my husband is there to help me out, as he constantly has to remind me. Thank you, dear husband, for being there for me and not getting mad when I forget things! I just don't like to be a burden and hate being sick or having to see the doctor, but I'll do whatever it takes to get rid of these issues or at least make them non-issues. I'm on pain pills right now, so sorry for the ramble and I'm a little loopy and dizzy, so if things go off-course, I apologize in advance.

D C JoKeR H S: Thank you for sticking with me for so long. I appreciate and value your friendship. Reborn may very well go get very... Well, I'm not sure yet, as I haven't written it. So, we'll see how crazy the pain pills make me write, today!

* * *

 **CPA: One More Headache**

* * *

A week after their escape... Iemitsu, as Vladimir found out that the "tank-man" was called, was still a bit weak from his time in stasis. Vladimir had had to do most of the work to get them both out of Vendicare. There weren't many guards and there weren't any traps, so walking out the front door of the prison was a piece of cake. Of course, their private flight back to Japan was a bit more tricky to accommodate, but they managed to get one and that is where they began to bond...

"Iemitsu, why were you in that tank?" Vladimir finally questioned his new Sky.

Iemitsu paused before scowling, "My wife betrayed me and had those jailers lock me away on trumped up charges. I knew that she wasn't any good, but I just had to be the first to have her. The only way that I could, was to marry her, so I did. However, she convinced my boss that it was my fault as well and turned both of my sons against me."

"Oh? I was there because my slave was defecting to Japan and teamed up with some Nana-woman, who turned my slave against me and my nephew," Vladimir growled angrily as he thought further on it.

"Nana? Was she about 5'1"? Brown hair and eyes? Kind of frumpy clothes, but hot body?" Iemitsu frowned curiously, "With a son named Tsuna?"

"You met the broad?" Vladimir frowned.

"My wife," Iemitsu shrugged. "So, what did you plan to do to her? I wanted her dead."

"Something much worse," Vladimir smirked. "I was going to place her in the sex trade, after I felt she'd lost her newness."

"And her son?" Iemitsu raised an eyebrow.

"Same, he's cute enough for some clientele," Vladimir shrugged.

"Vlad, I think your plan is a great idea for my wife, but for my sons, I want to break them and make them my pawns. I was halfway there with my youngest... But your idea has merit for my wife!" Iemitsu smirked. "Of course, we'd both be the ones taming the shrew."

"I like the way you think!" Vladimir (Vlad) smirked. "And that pesky Sun guardian of her's will have no idea what bullet hit him!"

* * *

Reborn sneezed a giant sneezed and twitched, "That is it. If I find out just who is thinking all of these ill thoughts about me, I will be taking care of them..."

"Reborn! There was a phone call for you from..." Basil slowly backed out of the room. "The Vindice?"

Reborn's finger twitched in the trigger of his Leon gun, and he pointed it at Skull, who was just walking into the room, before firing.

"ACK! What the hell, Reborn!" Skull groused as he barely missed the bullet.

"I need target practice. The only reason they'd call here is if Iemitsu escaped again..." Reborn snarled angrily.

"Yeah, they said that," Basil confirmed. "Oh, and they said that the new prisoner escaped with him?"

"Vladimir," Skull's voice dropped into a growl. He had seen how that slimy Russian had been eyeing his Sky, and there was no doubt that the Russian Mob-boss would be returning to take his revenge on Nana and her family. Oh, and Mame and her friends, too. If Iemitsu was with him and they joined forces... Reborn, those two as a team will be a big headache."

"Really, I never guessed," Reborn snarked back, before cocking his Leon gun again, and making Skull dance out of spite.

"Should I tell Mama, Uncle Reborn," Basil asked curiously.

"After she and Tsuyoshi get back from their date. In the mean-time, are Colonello and Mai still tailing them?" Reborn questioned the boy.

"Yes...?" Basil cocked his head curiously.

"Call them and inform them to be alert," Reborn nodded.

"Got it!" Basil nodded and hurried off to inform Mai and Colonello, but also to let Tsuna and the others know. It wouldn't do to keep secrets like this from his brother and their friends, after all.


	123. CPA: Interrupted

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Sorry, the previous week was full of a lot of scares and twists of fate. I'm still not 100%, but I'm better than I was last week and am praying that what the doctors found was nothing, again. I still haven't heard back from the doctor when I'm supposed to see this specialist, but I'll just keep praying that everything will be okay. God would never give me anything that I can't handle. Hopefully, the doctors will tell me that I'm okay to keep trying to have kids. Wish me and my family luck!

tanithlipsky: Thank you very much!

D C JoKeR H S: Yep, just a bit. Imaginations can be a wonderful thing, unless you're stressing about certain twists of fate in your own life and over-thinking... Yep, I'm going to rebound and put a plug in those thoughts until I know more. Thanks again for your support!

* * *

 **CPA: Interrupted**

* * *

Basil was quick to inform the others of the escapes from Vindicare, so it was of little surprise when Tsuna deadpanned, "Why are the Vindice so incompetent, yet they are in charge of Vindicare?"

"That... Is a surprisingly good question," Basil blinked in surprise. "Maybe we should ask Reborn... After they let Mama know?"

"Agreed," Tsuna nodded. "Kyo, shall we hunt in a pack today for Sawada?"

"Hn, I will take point, you follow with the rest," Kyoya smirked a bloodthirsty smirk.

"Should we tell anyone before we leave?" Basil asked curiously.

"We'll let Kusakabe know, he can pass it on to someone else," Tsuna stated. "I take it that you're coming?"

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away," Basil nodded to his brother.

"Then let's take out the trash," Tsuna nodded back.

* * *

Nana was enjoying walking the market with Tsuyoshi, when she felt her intuition go off. It wasn't as strong as Tsuna's, but it did let her know when something was up. Nana knew that at some point she may have also been a distant descendant of Giotto, it was the most likely theory, since she was a Sky and had better intuition than Sawada ever did. She would have to do some research, later on...

"Nana, is everything all right?" Tsuyoshi frowned as he saw her distant thinking expression on her face.

"Something is making my intuition go off. Be watchful, but don't let on we're waiting," Nana smiled cheerfully at him.

"I understand," Tsuyoshi smiled back as he took her hand, and led them towards a small park with a pond. There weren't many people around, so they would have to see if their pursuers took the bait...

* * *

Mai picked up the phone, "Mai."

"Sawada and the Russian broke out of Vindicare. If our sources are to be believed, they are heading right for Nana and Tsuyoshi. Be on your guard," Basil warned Mai, and hung up with a *click.*

* * *

"We'll have to try this again, later on. Hopefully that date won't be interrupted," Nana smiled hopefully at Tsuyoshi. "That is, if you still want to go on a date with... me."

"Never doubt that I would be delighted to go on another date with you, Nanashi Nana," Tsuyoshi lifted her chin with his pointer finger and stared right into her eyes. Nana thought that she was about to be kissed, until...

"HANDS OFF MY WOMAN!" Iemitsu snarled as he charged through the brush to attack Tsuyoshi.


	124. CPA: Omae O Korosu

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: So I thought a co-worker deleted all of my work, but it turns out I put it on the wrong day. They didn't delete it! I'm going to rebound and get typing on this chapter. And Oh, and I finally got my appointment set. So hopefully less stress in a few weeks.

tanithlipsky: Yep, it was inevitable that the unstable Baka-mitsu would return, but I'm not sure who will take him out or if it will be permanently.

D C JoKeR H S: Yup! Kiddos on the warpath! I really am not sure who will get to take down Baka-mitsu. Hmmm...

* * *

 **CPA: Omae O Korosu**

* * *

Nana and Tsuyoshi pretended to be startled by Iemitsu's appearance, but it didn't take much for Tsuyoshi to materialize a sword out of nowhere and block Iemitsu's rapidly descending pickaxe. To Nana, it appeared as if Tsuyoshi did it all in slow motion, with Iemitsu being even slower than her date. While Nana wasn't skilled with a sword, her senbon needles and knives were easily on hand and she turned her back to Tsuyoshi, ready to protect his unguarded side.

"Nana! What are you doing with my wife!?" Iemitsu snarled angrily at Tsuyoshi, as he brought back his pickaxe and began to take another swing.

This time, Nana blocked it with her knives, "Ex-wife. You signed the papers yourself, Baka-mitsu. You have no right to tell me who I can or can not date. Also," Nana pushed his pickaxe away from Tsuyoshi and herself. "Why are you out of Vindicare and acting like you care? You tried to kill Tsuna and me, remember?"

"What? I would never hurt my Tunafishy or my Nana-muffin!" Iemitsu began to spew his lies and acted like he was really hurt, what he didn't know was that Nana's intuition was flaring every time he lied.

"Iemitsu," Nana held her ground, ready to fend off another attack from him. "You do realize that I am Flame active?"

"Flame... What?" Iemitsu blinked in stupidity for a moment. "That's really funny, Nana-muffin!"

"Iemitsu, your assassins made my Flame activate. Do you know what type I am? Do you know that your son is a Sky? And the likely-hood for him to be a Sky?" Nana questioned him.

"Tunafishy is a Sky?! That's wonderful, Nana-muffin!" Iemitsu clapped, but kept his pickaxe at the ready.

"Iemitsu, think. If you're a Sky and our son is a Sky, what am I most likely?" Nana raised an eyebrow at his over-acting.

"A Sky?" Iemitsu blinked in false surprise.

"That's right. Now, is there a reason that Tsuna's intuition is so strong, or do you want my best guess?" Nana glowered at him.

"His intuition? Tsuna has the Vongola Intuition?!" Iemitsu's eyes widened in real shock.

"My best guess is that I'm also a descendant of Vongola Primo, also known as Sawada Ieyasu. It would explain why my intuition flares every time you've lied to me," Nana snorted.

"Wait, you have the Vongola Intuition?" Iemitsu blinked at her in true shock.

"Tsuna's is stronger, but that's because he's meant to be Decimo," Nana smirked at her ex-husband. "Didn't Lal tell you that I was helping run CEDEF?"

Iemitsu paled a few shades, "What?"

"I'm the one who planned your downfall, Iemitsu. If you hadn't tried to murder my son or myself, you would still be in your old position until Tsuna rooted you out," Nana baited the baka, distracting him just enough so that he never even noticed her senbon hitting a few vital points that Fon had been adamant that she learn.

"What?" Iemitsu started swaying.

"Nighty, night, Iemitsu," Nana smirked as he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Nana, I could have taken him," Tsuyoshi frowned.

"I know, Tsuyoshi. I just needed to confront him. Also, we need to do some research into my background. All I remember was that I was a waitress when I met the moron..." Nana sighed as she leaned on Tsuyoshi for comfort. "We have a few hours before he wakes up. Should I call Reborn or Jager?"

"Both. They can fight over him," Tsuyoshi glared down at the snoring Iemitsu, that Nana had so easily subdued. At least now he knew that she was a long-range fighter, with short range capabilities. "Also, I believe that we need to start training together, with the others to practice our teamwork."

"Sounds like a plan, Tsuyoshi," Nana smiled up at the taller sushi chef.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyoya led the way to Namimori Middle, where it seemed the Disciplinary Committee had noted someone had broken in, before Kyoya's communication with them went dead. Tsuna had a funny feeling that something was definitely up and this may be one of their tougher battles... It wasn't until he turned the corner inside Nami-chu, when Tsuna felt the Mist and something else, "Kyoya, it's Vladimir. The one who hurt Enma's sister and her friends."

"Hn. Omae o korosu," Kyoya snarled as he jumped head-first, knowing that Tsuna and the others would back him up, even if he was Tsuna's strongest Guardian.

"You shouldn't have left your cell, Vlad," Tsuna glared at the man, and they began their attack. Kyoya with his tonfas, Tsuna with his fists, Takashi with his sword, Hayato would blow up the walls behind Vladimir to prevent his escape. Ryohei was punching when Tsuna and Kyoya would give him the chance, while Kyoko shot bits of Lightning Flames at him, and used Flame shields of Lightning to protect her friends. Mukuro and Chrome kept trying to trap Vladimir in an illusion, and it was only when both of them combined their strengths that they managed to do so.

"Sorry, Kyo-kun," Hayato informed the prefect.

"I will bite you later," Kyoya promised.

"I'll help rebuild them," Hayato promised.

"Hn," Kyoya agreed.

"Skylark, Tsu-kun, we have him," Mukuro smirked. "How would you like him?"

"Mental torture, trapped in his mind," Tsuna glared at Vladimir. "Did you find out what he wanted with us?"

"Apparently, Tsu-kun, he had an agreement with Sawada. He was to turn you and Basil over to Sawada, and they would keep Mama for their toy until they tired of her and sold her into the sex-trade," Chrome shivered and leaned into Mukuro, who put a comforting arm around her.

"He also was planning to do the same to Mai, Chrome, Mame, Kyoko, Hana, and I-Pin," Mukuro scowled. "The rest of us were to be the same, or cannon fodder."

Tsuna's jaw was tight, "Mukuro. Call Verde, Jager, and Reborn. I think that they need an upgraded system at Vindicare. Can we get some other genius' on it too, like Hayato and Squallo?"

"Giannini, Spanner, and Sho-chan," Hayato agreed.

"Squallo may still be busy at Belphegor's country," Kyoko pointed out.

"Oh, so that's where they went," Ryohei scratched his head.

"Well, call them, Pineapple," Kyoya snorted as he got one more punch in on Vladimir.

"In a minute, Skylark," Mukuro snorted. "Oi, Takashi, could you call them?"

"On it!" Takashi nodded enthusiastically, "Hey Jager-san! Tsu-kun said we should let you know that we've recaptured Vlad and that you should come and pick him up, along with a few geniuses, so that you can update Vindicare to make it less easy to break out... Sure, I'll hold!"


	125. CPA: Admitting Faults

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Okay, call me an unofficial detective. Today I uncovered someone forging someone else's name. We don't have the culprit, but at least the person they were forging the name of will not have that monetary amount taken out of their account. It's rather sad to see someone abusing an honor system, especially when they are supposed to be adults! On a lighter note, anyone else excited for "Mama Mia: Here We Go Again"? I actually will be seeing this with my mother-in-law! Shocker! Not really, we get along, most of the time. I just think that she's a bit pushy... but then again, so am I, and my husband isn't a push-over, so it's all good! Did anyone notice I used Heero Yuy's line in the last chapter as the title?

D C JoKeR H S: Glad you're enjoying it! I'm not sure if Tsuyoshi will get "the riot act" from Reborn, but it is a possibility.

* * *

 **CPA: Admitting Faults**

* * *

"How long have you been on hold, now, Takashi?" Tsuna sighed as he rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"About fourty-five minutes. Actually, I'm not sure it wasn't another Vindice's number or Bayakuran's..." Takashi sweat-dropped. "Oh well, if it's Bya-kun's number, he'll call them right away!"

"Good point, but if it was Byakuran, he'd have answered by now, so that he could get marshmallows," Kyoko stated.

"Sorry about that wait, Taka-kun! I had to go to the next store over and wait in the longest line ever so that I could get my fluffy goodness!"

Everyone turned to stare at the phone that was emitting Byakuran's voice, loud and clear. Tsuna was the one who blinked in surprise, before speaking, "Bya-kun, why does Takashi's number say Vindice, when he's called you?"

"Oh, simple! I was playing around with his phone while we were all out at Karaoke, I thought it was funny he had the Vindice on speed dial and decided to mess with the number and make it mine!"

"Byakuran, we need you to call Jager or Lord Bermuda as soon as possible. They need a systems upgrade at Vindicare to make sure that no more prisoners escape," Tsuna deadpanned.

"More? Who escaped? Your genetic moron?"

"He was one of the two," Tsuna supplied the information to the curious Mare Ring wearer.

"Oh. Who's the other?"

"Vladimir. The guy who hurt Enma's little sister," Tsuna scowled.

"Ah ha! Never heard of him," Byakuran did the phone equivalent of a shrug. "I'll give Jagermeister a call and send him to see you. Oh, and I'm stopping in for a visit next week, let Mama know!"

*Click*

Basil and the rest of the group looked a bit stunned, it was only Tsuna who looked like he had a headache, "Remind me to warn Mama, guys."

* * *

"You're calling on behalf of Nanashi Tsunayoshi?" Jager scowled into the phone, "They have my number, why didn't they dial me directly?"

"Yes. Oh, that's because I messed with Taka-kun's phone, and the other kiddos left their phones at home, when they went after some Vlad-guy," Byakuran let out a light chuckle. "Tsu-kun needs to be more responsible! So do you guys! Tsu-kun said that two people escaped, again. You really need to update your security; a toddler could get in and out of there!"

Jager growled lowly in his throat, "We will take it into consideration."

"Oh, and you should probably apologize to Mama, she must be really freaked out right now to have her ex-husband trying to murder her and her children, again," Byakuran added flippantly.

*Click*

"He hung up on me, how rude!" Byakuran pouted as he stuffed a marshmallow into his open maw.

* * *

"How long do you think it will take Byakuran to relay the message to..." Hayato began to question Tsuna, only to stop when a black portal appeared and Jager and Lord Bermuda stepped from it. "I guess that answers my question."

"Nanashi Tsunayoshi," Lord Bermuda addressed the boy in charge of the group.

"Lord Bermuda," Tsuna nodded.

"It appears that our security system is... flawed. I apologize for any inconvenience that this may have caused you and your family," Lord Bermuda was having a hard time eating crow, so to speak. In other words, he found it difficult to apologize (especially to a child) and this was only the first one he'd be making today.

"We do have a few solutions, if you'd care to spare Jager, we could get started on the updates to your system. If your other subordinates wouldn't mind taking possession of Vlad there," Tsuna acknowledged the apology and graciously moved on.

"Of course..." Bermuda began, only to have his personal phone ring.

"Bermuda, I managed to subdue Iemitsu, again. How exactly did he escape, again?"

"Nanashi Nana, I will be there shortly," Bermuda opened up his own portal and disappeared, leaving Jager to deal with the younger Nanashi, and the other children.

"He does not like to make apologies," Jager stated flatly, causing Tsuna and the rest to just raise their eyebrows at his stating the obvious.

* * *

Nana was patiently waiting for Bermuda, when he appeared, "Bermuda, I waited a bit to call you. Apparently, some of my Guardians were a bit hasty, and needed a reminder that you do not control the actions of others in your group. I let Shamal have his turn with Iemitsu. I'm sure that you'll find him much easier to handle, with whatever Shamal has done to make him less mobile. Also, Fon decided to break his spine, to make sure that he can't walk again. I merely paralyzed him to contain him. I'm sure that you will find this prisoner much easier to watch over, in the future..."

"I apologize. It appears that Vladimir, the other prisoner that escaped, released Sawada. It was due to a fault in our security system. Your son has already offered, and we have accepted his help in upgrading a new system for Vindicare," Bermuda managed to get the first two words out of his mouth, as he dealt with the disapproval radiating from Nana.

"I see. May I suggest that you remind Iemitsu that he is in Vindicare, mainly for his own continued safety. I will not stop my Guardians the next time he escapes. Reborn, Skull, and Tsuyoshi have already claimed that it will be his life, forfeit," Nana warned Bermuda coolly. "However, did my son also suggest Verde to assist you?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Bermuda was sweating into his bandages.

"May I also make a suggestion, Bermuda?" Nana waited until she saw him nod in agreement, "Ask Verde if he wouldn't mind using the adults, meaning 21 and older, as experiments. They are prisoners, and it would be a good deterrent for the majority of the mafia, if they knew that they would fall pray to the hands of the genius mad scientist, former Arcobaleno Lightning, Verde."

"The idea has merit. You have my sincere gratitude and apology, Lady Nanashi," Bermuda flushed under his bandages.

"It is accepted, Lord Bermuda," Nana accepted his apology regally, watching as he collected the now paralyzed Iemitsu Sawada, and leapt into yet another black portal.


	126. CPA: Waking Up Iemitsu

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: I know this is getting up late, but I really am having a hard time writing today. I'm not at the point of writers block, but I really do feel tired and this heatwave isn't conducive to writing indoors.

D C JoKeR H S: I did have to look up your abbreviation, but yeah, it was meant to be kind of funny, yet scary for any offenders of the Law of the Vindice. There is a reason that most call him a Mad Scientist, but I also made that rule up about being 21 and older. No kid should ever have to deal with Verde. ;)

tanithlipsky: Glad you're still enjoying it! I did feel as if the last chapter was a bit anticlimactic, but there are a few more plot points to cover.

* * *

 **CPA: Waking Up Iemitsu**

* * *

Nana had been waiting for a call from Reborn, after he had disappeared with Bermuda, as she had been notified by Skull, and she was quite relieved when Takashi called his dad...

"Takashi?" Tsuyoshi put his son on speaker-phone, much to Nana's relief.

"Hi dad! We're okay! We stopped Vlad! How is Mama doing?" Takashi asked hopefully.

"We took down Sawada and Mama is fine. Is anyone injured?" Tsuyoshi frowned worriedly.

"NOPE!" Takashi chirped, "But Kyo-kun is getting tired of crowding here, so we'll be home soon! Where are you at?"

"We're also on our way home, Reborn is with the Vindice," Tsuyoshi let his son know.

"Okay, so's Haya-kun! They're starting the updates on Vindicare. So, he might be home later..."

"Takashi," Nana interrupted the young teen.

"Hai, Mama?"

"Thank you for being the responsible one and having your phone with you," Nana praised the Rain.

"Ha ha, thank you, Mama," Takashi laughed. "Well. I better go, Ryo-kun is getting anxious! See you soon!"

"I love my son, but sometimes I wish he didn't play around so much," Tsuyoshi chuckled softly.

"He's your son, and you wouldn't have him any other way," Nana gently touched Tsuyoshi's arm, giving him her support.

"Very true. Very true," Tsuyoshi smiled and together they made their way back to the compound, along with the rest of her now quiet Guardians.

* * *

When Iemitsu opened his eyes, he was in a world of pain, and could no longer feel his legs. He took swift stock of his body and what he found, had his eyes bulging in shock and horror! "I'm paralyzed from the waist down!"

"Courtesy of your ex-wife's Guardians," one of the Vindice snorted, as they left him in a cell bed.

Iemitsu gaped at the dark terrifying figure that was leaving him, a cripple, alone with no way to get to... "WAIT! PLEASE!"

"If you need to relieve yourself, there is a bed-pan under your bed. Oh, and Lord Bermuda said to let you know that you got off lucky. You are in here for your protection from Nanashi Nana's Guardians, who will kill you if you escape from Vindicare, again. Nighty night."

"Bed... pan..." Iemitsu blinked at the sealed door that the Vindice just closed in horror. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Reborn bit off a chuckle as he looked back at the closed door, removing his Vindice costume that Lord Bermuda had lent him. He spoke to Leon, showing his inner troll, "Revenge is a dish best served cold. In a dark, dank, cell; with only a single bed-pan. I'd best return to Nana, after I locate my missing student. I do have to wonder what Verde is doing to Vlad? Hope it's something suitable for his crimes."

* * *

Vladimir screamed like a little girl when he saw Verde bringing his equipment right next to his head, especially when he found himself restrained to a table, unable to even turn his head, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I haven't even begun the experiment, yet. You're over reacting," Verde rolled his eyes as he finished prepping his tools. "Now, shall we get down to business? Let me know how you feel about this..." He held up a scalpel, and began to descend on his patient.

His screams were heard throughout the halls of the Varia, on every level.


	127. CPA: Bargains

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Not sure how long this will be, but you never know... Sorry, you guys are wonderful, but I have had enough of today, and I want the weekend. I tend to over-react, sometimes (I will admit it). Seriously, some people just say the wrong thing or write it and boom! That and the fact that they'd rather send an email, instead of just confronting me, in private. It just shows how much they hate confrontation and how poor of a leader they are. Also, there was no structure to dictate how the "so-called process" was done, so why the big deal if I did it my own way? They should be thanking me for doing it at all. Oh well, at least it's less work for me. Good riddance to bad rubbish, and at least I'm not stuck with it next week.

tanithlipsky: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it. It's always satisfying to see a villain get their just deserts! I'm still not sure what I'll be doing with his nephew, but I think he needs a lot of therapy. Maybe Skull or Fon would be good at that? What do you think?

D C JoKeR H S: All I have to say is that most children are scared of white lab-coats, because they associate them with going to the doctor. I dressed up as NCIS Abby Sciuto, and a few kids cried, so I took off the lab coat and laid it on the back of a chair. Now, add in the fact that Vlad is a Russian, they had the KGB during Vlad's lifetime... So seeing a scientist, let alone the "Green Hair" of Verde, and instant petrification!

* * *

 **CPA: Bargains**

* * *

Nana decided that enough was enough, and called Reborn, "Reborn, how soon are you returning?"

"I will be on my way, after I locate my no-good..."

"Reborn, Tsuna is already here. Could you collect Hayato and anyone else from our group and have Jager send you home?" Nana was a bit antsy.

"What has you nervous?" Reborn zeroed in on it like a dog on peanut-butter.

"I'd rather have you all here, so I don't have to repeat myself," Nana sighed tiredly.

"With Hayato, that's not the case," Reborn frowned.

"No, it's not. He's still a child; albeit a genius child," Nana pinched her nose in exasperation. "Please, Reborn?"

"Should I enclude Verde?"

"No. Just Sho-chan, Spanner, Haya-kun, and any other kids from our group, like Giannini," Nana replied hopefully.

"Very well, but I want to know as soon as I return," Reborn tried to bargain.

"When we call the meeting, you will be there," Nana replied. "Or there will be no meeting."

"Fine," Reborn scoffed in annoyance.

"Reborn, don't be too much of a troll," Nana teased the semi-annoyed hitman.

"Very well. See you in a few hours," Reborn hung up on Nana.

"Well, that went better than expected," Nana mumbled. "Now, how to tell Tsuna and the kids, before the others?"

* * *

"Jager, I need to take the kids back. Why don't you call us in two days, when you've got everything set up? Mammon will probably call you to give you a bill. Our services aren't free, you know," Reborn smirked.

"I suggest that you don't demand too much, or Nana may be without a Sun," Jager raised an eyebrow at the sadistic Sun.

"Mammon will work out all of the details, but at least you're forewarned," Reborn shrugged. "The kids?"

"Two doors down, setting up a control room..." Jager began.

"I also suggest that you make them sign a document with regards to back-doors and other safety features not to be used against the Vindice," Reborn smirked.

"We will take that suggestion under advisement. I will provide you with transport, after you have rounded up the children," Jager agreed.

"BRATS! TIME TO GO!" Reborn yelled, and unsurprisingly, all of the kids came right to them.

"Go?" Hayato frowned.

"Mama wants you home," Reborn clarified to the Storm. "Tsuna may even need you..."

"I'm coming Tsu-kun!" Hayato jumped into the portal that Jager had barely opened.

"That's one way to get them to leave quickly," Reborn chuckled darkly. "You brats go next."

"See you on the other side, Reborn-san," Shoichi nodded to Reborn, as he and Spanner went through, followed by Giannini.

"See you in two days, Jager," Reborn saluted and leapt through the portal.

"Two days is too soon," Jager dead-panned.


	128. CPA: Revelations

I don't own KHR!

Long Note: Oh my goodness, it has been a crazy day! And it's so true that all things do work together for the better, sometimes. There was a miscommunication issue... that turned out perfectly! All because I was able to help another department, due to knowing that there was another person that was going to be in the area at the same time! Crises averted!

I still need to check in with my caseworker for my medical issues, and I forgot to program her number in my phone, whoops! Oh well, I'll get it later. So let me explain, briefly, why I need a caseworker for my healthcare. For those of you who read these notes, I've had 2 visits to the ER, this year. EXPENSIVE! The last visit gave us real results. I was given a diagnosis, but they thought something was off with the scans, so they sent me to a specialist. The specialist ruled out what the ER sent me there for... but may have found something else. They are sending me to another specialist for a second-opinion and possible surgery. With all of these different tests and bills, a lot of things could get double-billed or I could miss one, and that is what my caseworker is there for, along with emotional support! I never knew that they had this type of support, but my mother did! I'm so blessed to have my mother, the rest of my family, and my caseworker on my side.

I pray that if any of you go through anything this traumatic, or worse, that you all have someone on your side. If not, know that I will pray for you to make it through safely and will give words of encouragement! And if you are in the USA, make sure that you check with your healthcare provider to see if they offer a caseworker if you are going through something that you may need assistance with. They will focus solely on your case, instead of being pushed through to random people.

tanithlipsky: Thank you for your continued support!

D C JoKeR H S: Every culture is different. It's always neat to learn more about them, though! Personally, my fear has always been snakes. My mom blames my dad for it. I have touched a snake, and held the stuffed (aka taxidermied) rattle snake that my mom has had for years... I just don't like them. Clowns aren't scary for me... but then again, I hate horror flicks. I went to see "The Village" (a long time ago), it wasn't even scary, and the plot was dreadful! Oh well, hope you're doing well!

* * *

 **CPA: Revelations**

* * *

Reborn was antsy. Nana had taken the kids aside to another room and left him and the rest of the adults in the other. He knew that he might be able to gather more information from other parties in the room, but wasn't certain... "Does anyone know why Nana called all of us here? And why she's talking to the kids first?"

"There's a few potential reasons," Mai shrugged. "However, I believe it's too early to speculate."

"Agreed, sister-mine," Fon nodded in agreement.

"In other words, you both know, but won't talk," Reborn pointed his Leon-gun at Mai. "I do not appreciate being kept in the dark..."

"Reborn!" Tsuyoshi frowned, "It may not be their secret to tell. You need to be patient. Nana will explain in due time."

"I hate waiting," Reborn pouted, as he began polishing his Leon-gun.

* * *

In the other room...

"What's going on, Mama?" Tsuna questioned her, as all of the children in the room (teens and younger) stared at her in anticipation.

"Well..." Nana began.

* * *

Back with the adults...

"She's been in there forever!" Reborn scowled petulantly.

"I'm sure that she's almost done," Colonello rolled his eyes, as he played Go with Skull. "Your turn, Skull."

"Reborn, stop being a drama Queen," Shamal sighed in exasperation. "I just hope my patients don't get too worked up by whatever her news is."

* * *

In the other room...

"So, what do you think?" Nana asked the kids, worriedly.

"I think it's great Mama," Tsuna hugged her and pecked her on the cheek. "I'm glad you're happy."

Nana looked out at Takashi, who was hugging her too, "I think it's great! So, I just have one question, but I'll wait until you tell the rest of the adults," Takashi laughed.

* * *

Back with the adults...

"Enough is enough! No more secrets!" Reborn was next to the door, about to bust through it, when Nana opened it, followed by the kids.

"Nice timing," Fon winked at her.

"If you keep that up, my boyfriend will get jealous," Nana sighed tiredly.

"B-Boyfriend?!" the group gaped at her in shock.

"Well, that's if you'll have me, Tsuyoshi," Nana blushed and stared down at her feet, nervously.

"M-Me?!" Tsuyoshi gaped like a dead fish, especially when all of his fellow male Guardians turned their glares upon him. Tsuyoshi let out a forced laugh, much like his son's, "But we only went out on that one failed date..."

"Oh. I'm sorry if I rushed things. I meant to ask you if you wanted to continue to date me, exclusively," Nana turned redder than she already was.

"I-I... Um..." Tsuyoshi gulped as he saw his son and Tsuna pop out behind Nana and give him a thumbs-up! "Only if you will have me, Nana-chan!"

Nana turned her head up and smiled very happily at Takashi, "Then we're going steady!"

"That was the big secret?" Reborn dead-panned, "That was too easy to figure out. I knew you were into him, after we met."

"It doesn't come as a surprise, but I'm happy for you," Fon smiled at Nana and Tsuyoshi. "Hurt her, and you know what will happen to you."

"Fon, you're just like the big brother I never had," Nana laughed and hugged her Storm.

"I'm so happy for you, Na-chan!" Mai squealed as she joined the Hibari and adopted Hibari hug.

"I actually thought you'd go for Fon or myself," Shamal shrugged. "Congrats, Tsuyoshi."

"Skull was hoping you'd see him that way, but as long as you see Skull, Skull is okay," Skull murmured as he tried to slink away, unaware that his Sky caught every word.

"Get over here, little brother!" Nana grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him into the hug, "You're the best little brother or almost-twin I could have. You're never alone."

"Thank you, Nana-chan," Skull began to blubber as he hugged with the group.

"Okay, seriously, can the rest of us get in on this?" Colonello smirked as he walked over and hugged Tsuyoshi, weirding out the man, a bit.

"Colonello, why are you hugging me?" Tsuyoshi blinked in confusion.

"You're family, kora," Colonello grinned. "Now that you're taken, you get to help the rest of us get dates!"

"Ooh! Me too! I get to help too!" Mai squealed, abandoning the hug to rush over and hug Colonello. "I have just the right person for Shamal, and she's closer to his age than Nana is!"

"Oh?" Shamal blinked curiously.

"Bianchi!" Mai clapped her hands excitedly.

The rest of the room paled, before Reborn asked, "How exactly is she closer in age to Shamal than Nana?"

"Well, everyone knows he's in his late twenties, and Bianchi is in her early to mid twenties. Na-chan is probably in her mid to late thirties, no offense, Na-chan," Mai grinned innocently.

"None taken, and you're right. They could be a good match, but you need to ask Bianchi if she's interested in him, first," Nana chided her friend.

"Oh, okay! Chi-chan, are you interested in dating Shamal?" Mai looked behind her and asked the pinket.

"..." Bianchi and Shamal both stared at each other like deer in a car's headlights.

"Why don't you ask them again, once they've recovered from the shock," Fon placated his sister.

"Okay!" Mai grinned happily, "Congratulations, Yoshi-kun! Na-chan!"

"Reborn, Skull, I don't think that we'll be safe from my sister's matchmaking," Fon forced a smile on his face as he spoke to his fellow Guardians.

"I blame you," Reborn snorted, before leaving the room. He had a target to practice on, to get out his anger about this *matchmaker-Mai* business.


	129. CPA: Takashi's Question

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: I have the worst time remembering to get the number of my caseworker out of that blasted folder at the house! Oh well, hopefully I remember to put it into my phone today, when I get off of work. Maybe it's because it isn't dire that they know immediately? Oh well! Just a heads-up, no chapter this Friday. I have to do yard-work, as there isn't any other time to do it over the weekend, it's jam-packed this weekend! Oh, and I just helped someone find a company that can remove poison ivy from their yard, apparently they were having issues... as they are highly allergic to it, but our community has an app and we can share info. to help each other out! Glad something good can come from our community by promoting a nearby local business!

D C JoKeR H S: I'm glad you're enjoying it! I felt that it'd be a good time to start getting the relationship ball rolling, because you never know what will happen when Mai starts matchmaking, with Colonello rooting her on and now Shamal and Bianchi are in their crosshairs... Well, I sense chaos! I'm not sure if I should pair Verde up with a girlfriend or a robot. What do you think? Oh, and if you get into Harry Potter, at all, and want a laugh, check out my one-shot "Misprint"... you might find it amusing.

tanithlipsky: Thank you! It was meant to be a bit funny. Also, thank you for taking the time to read "The Gift of Underland" and "Nightmarish Reality." Actually, I'd forgotten about that second one. It really needs a touch-up job, but I don't have the time, right now. I prefer this fic, my one-shot "Misprint", and "The Gift of Underland"... out of all my stories. "The Lost Episode: Portal to a Distant Past" was decent, and funnily enough, was one that someone tried to steal from me while it was being written. Thankfully, the Mods acted swifty to remove the copy-cat! "Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Secret" got off to a good start, but I think I got confused while writing it. Well, I just hope that I end this fic, as well as I did Underland, but we've a bit to go before we reach the end. ;)

* * *

 **CPA: Takashi's Question**

* * *

It didn't take too long, for Nana to remember that Takashi had a question to ask her, but she had just been swept up by the "Matchmaker's Club" aka Colonello and Mai, albeit, unwillingly. Colonello and Mai kept on plotting about whom they should set up with whom... It was when they got to her brother and Reborn that Mai was stumped, "Who would be willing to put up with my no-good brother and Reborn's antics?"

"Just put them together," Colonello shrugged.

"They don't swing that way... Do they?" Mai turned to Nana.

"No, they don't," Nana pinched the bridge of her nose. "Mai, all you have to do is introduce them to some nice girls, not plan their lives out for them. They won't forgive you if you do the second," Nana warned her sister in all but blood.

"But I just want them to experience wedded bliss!" Mai pouted hoping it would soften Nana's resolve, but Nana was being a tough cookie, today.

"No, Mai. Colonello, you're the one who wants a girlfriend, why don't you try working on making your life happy without one, first?" Nana suggested. "After all, girls think guys that have things together are better prepared for relationships..."

"So, to get a girl, I have to be without one until I'm happy with myself?" Colonello cocked his head, "But don't you and everyone else already accept and love me as I am?"

"Colonello, what annoys or drives you crazy about yourself, besides not having a steady girlfriend?" Nana prompted.

"I don't know..." Colonello blinked in shocked horror, "I really don't know, Nana!"

"Calm down, and I want you to think for a while about this. Everyone has something they don't like about themselves. I want you to think about it, and slowly work on it. There are some things, like features you can't change. I want you to focus on a behavior," Nana suggested.

"I think I can do that, Nana," Colonello nodded thoughtfully. "You think that this will really help me, kora?"

"It's a good first step into self-discovery, Colonello. Also, after you've found something you dislike about yourself, find what you like the most," Nana added to his list of things to do.

"I think I can do that," Colonello nodded. "Can Mai help me?"

"If you think she can, it's up to you," Nana smiled at her secondary Rain.

"Okay, come on, Mai! Let's go start my self-discovery!" Colonello dragged a surprised Mai back into the house, near the firing range, where they heard Reborn making swiss cheese of his targets.

* * *

Reborn had hoped that because they were opposites, that Nana would fall for him... In another lifetime, she might have. It wasn't to be in this one. Reborn doubted that he'd ever find anyone in his age bracket to stick with him like Nana had...

Never say never, Reborn! Especially when you're a chaos magnet!

* * *

"Fon, how are we going to escape your sister's matchmaking proposal?" Skull asked his friend, warily.

"We talk it over with Nana and see if she will intervene on our behalf," Fon shrugged unassuredly.

"Oh. So, should we be practicing like Reborn?" Skull asked.

"He had a thing for Nana, too. This is his way of dealing with her rejection, even if Nana didn't know the rest of us were in the running," Fon sighed.

"Oh," Skull frowned. "Did you? Have feelings for her, that is?"

"Yes, but once I saw her with Tsuyoshi, I realized that I see her as more of a sister figure," Fon admitted.

"That's a good thing, though, right?" Skull smiled slightly at Fon.

"It is," Fon chuckled.

"Does that mean we're honorary brothers?" Skull questioned hopefully.

"I never thought about it, but I believe it does," Fon chuckled. "The more family you have, the wealthy you are!"

"So, we're really wealthy?" Skull asked with a smile.

"We are, Skull. We are," Fon smiled, content.

* * *

"Bianchi, I'm not sure how I feel about Mai's match..." Shamal had stepped outside, after Bianchi.

"Can you cook non-poisonous things?" Bianchi asked hopefully.

"Yes. I can cook! I just haven't had time to make more than sandwiches! What with everything that keeps happening to our family..." Shamal blustered.

"I can't, unless it's poison," Bianchi shrugged.

"Well, if you do, I can always try to see if we could cure them, using your poisons. sometimes cures are found by using poisons..." Shamal pointed out thoughtfully.

"Let's start with these tests, and see where it goes from there?" Bianchi suggested.

"I can live with that," Shamal smiled. "Word of warning, though. I still tend to have a wandering hand, on occasion. Feel free to smack me upside the head, Nana's taken to doing so when it happens. It's done wonders to curb that bad behavior.

"Sounds like a plan," Bianchi chuckled.

* * *

Now that it was just Nana, Tsuyoshi, Tsuna, and Takashi left in the room, Takashi took a deep breathe before he blurted out, "When will you be my mama, officially?"

Nana and Tsuyoshi froze in shock. Tsuyoshi was the first one to start responding, only to be stopped by Tsuna, "Takashi, they just started dating and are going steady. Give it a few months to a year, but I have a tingling of intuition that we'll be more than brothers-in-arms, soon enough."

"Okay, if Tsuna says it will happen, it will happen!" Takashi chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly.

There was a loud knock on the front door, "OI! ANYONE THERE?!"

"I wonder who that could be?" Tsuyoshi frowned curiously.


	130. CPA: Rapping On My Door

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: I'm really tired today. I tried to wake up, but the fact my office is freezing me out, it makes it really hard to stay awake. It's also supposed to rain and I can see the clouds, but it has a few hours, if it chooses to do it today, at all. I've had more reviews for the last chapter than I was expecting! I also re-read a few of my older stories (from before 2010) and realized that I definitely was in a rush. FYI: the poem doesn't set the theme for this chapter, it just kind of got stuck in my head.

foxchick1: This is the chapter you get to find out! Your question actually helped me remember where I left off yesterday, so thank you!

D C JoKeR H S: I had to add some fluffy-goodness that was not so Tsuna-fied, for once. Glad you enjoyed it! Funnily enough, Nana is really younger than Skull, but he just comes off more like a younger sib.

tanithlipsky: Thanks! Glad you're still enjoying the fic!

* * *

 **CPA: Rapping On My Door**

* * *

Excerpt from "The Raven" by Edgar Allan Poe

While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,

As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.

"'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door—

Only this and nothing more."

* * *

When we last left our merry crew, they were all listening to the rapping... ahem, *knocking* on the door, and a very loud female voice bellowing through it, to boot!

* * *

"Did you invite any more friends over, Tsu-kun?" Nana frowned.

"Nope," Tsuna popped the *P*.

"Tsuyoshi?" Nana motioned for him to stand by, while she answered the door. Tsuyoshi had automatically moved into position by the door, when Nana opened it, "Ohayo?"

"OI! HOW LONG WERE YOU GONNA LEAVE ME OUT THERE?!"

It was a woman who they had never met before, who had just pushed her way, right into their house! She wasn't very tall, but she had long blonde hair that had a silver-sheen to it, and gray eyes that reminded Nana, Tsuyoshi, Tsuna, and Takashi of someone else...

"Just who are you, and why do you resemble Squalo?" Takashi asked curiously.

"OI! I'M SUPERBI DELPHINA! I'M THAT HALF-WIT'S OLDER COUSIN!"

"Superbi-san, please use your indoor voice," Nana chided gently. "We had no way of knowing you were arriving, and Squalo-kun is not here at the moment. We are unsure when he will be returning, as they had to take care of an issue in another country. Now, would you like to stay with us, while we wait for him and Xanxus to return?"

"OI! Um, yes. That would be pleasant," Delphina coughed to get her voice out of the Superbi-rang that most tended to stay in. "I also have my younger sister with me, Anemone."

"Hello, Anemone-chan, welcome to our home!" Nana smiled at the only quiet Superbi she's ever met, as said Superbi peered out from behind her older sister.

"Oi! She doesn't like to talk much," Delphina stated coolly. "Just to Squallo."

"I understand, he must be your favorite person. He's quite a nice boy," Nana smiled honestly at Anemone and Delphina.

"Oi! You're serious?!" Delphina gaped at Nana in shock while Anemone smiled at her. Anemone must be at least close to Skull's true age, but she seemed much younger. She was a semi-replica of her sister, with her yellow hair, but her hair was in two elegant braided-plaits hanging straight down her back, and her crystal blue-purple eyes, instead of gray...

"Deadly," Nana smiled. "He is a wonderful friend and Guardian for my favorite cousin, Xanxus, after all."

Of course, that was when Mai walked into the room, curious about all of the noise, and finally having been able to shake off Colonello, "They're perfect!"

"Mai, we just met. Leave them be," Nana warned her Lightning. "I apologize for her, she's decided that we don't have enough to do... We're rebuilding the area, after being attacked by my ex-husband and another man. So, now she decides that she wants to take up matchmaking for the rest of my male Guardians."

"Oi! Who are the candidates?" Delphina raised her elegant eyebrow.

"A Sun, a Storm, an inverted Cloud, and a Rain," Mai grinned. "Do you have any other girlfriends? Ones who might be interested in finding a man?"

"Oi! A real one, not a poser?" Delphina smirked.

"Exactly!" Mai clapped her hands gleefully, not noticing Anemone's horrified expression.

"Oi! I'm in!" Delphina laughed.

"Don't worry, Anemone, I won't let them pressure you into anything," Nana promised the young woman.

"Rat! Thank you," Anemone whispered.

"Oi! You got her to speak!" Delphina gaped at Nana in shock, "Even I can't get her to do it! Usually she's too embarrassed over her verbal tick!"

"Oh, sweetie, you never have to worry about that here. We're all a little odd," Nana winked at Anemone. "Personally, I used to be an air-head before I had an accident. I don't remember any of my life before that moment. So, no judgement from me."

"One of my brothers has this laugh that can make your hair stand on end, if you're not used to it. His twin sister has one too. I trip over thin air on occasion, but Uncle Reborn and Mama have helped all of us," Tsuna smiled at the older girl, letting his Intuition guide him in his actions.

"Rat! Thank you," Anemone smiled thankfully at Tsuna.

"Besides, we all have some little thing that makes us odd or weird in life," Nana reminded both Suberbi women.

"Nana-chan, I need to go to the store to get a new chain for my motorcycle. Did you want me to pick up any groceries?" Skull popped his head into the room.

"Ah, could you pick up some more rice, and a bit of lettuce? I think we ate most of what was in the garden last night," Nana scratched her chin in thought.

"Oh, hello! I'm Skull de Mort!" Skull bowed properly from the door, as he introduced himself. Anemone blushed.

"Skull, this is Superbi Delphina and Anemone. They are Squalo's cousins," Nana introduced them. "Ladies, the Immortal Stuntman, my adopted brother, Skull."

"Na-chan!" Mai pouted, "I was supposed to introduce them!"

"Mai, you can introduce them to Fon and Colonello," Nana smiled indulgently at her Lightning.

"YAY!" Mai cheered.

"Tsuyoshi, remind me to talk to Hibari-san about making sure his wife gets enough exercise and time with him," Nana mumbled to her boyfriend.

"I promise to," Tsuyoshi shuddered as he watched the Lightning produce hearts around her.


	131. CPA: Lightning Bolts of Love

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: I don't think my lunch is agreeing with me today. We'll see how far I get, especially with the weather radio going off every 3 seconds!

D C JoKeR H S: Yeah, I brought in some of Squalo's cousins, that I made up, for possible matches for: Reborn, Colonello, Skull, and Fon. I really have a fondness for Anemone, I don't know why, but I think she'd be perfect for either Skull or Fon. She's so sweet, but I think she may be a secret bad-ass, or as you Britain's might say... bad-arse! ;) Just by her attitude so far, who do you think would work better with her? Skull or Fon? I hate to say that I'm not as fond of Delphina. I seriously think she might be annoying me. So, I'm going to push her onto one former Arcobaleno. I still need to find two more girls for the guys, then we have to get Verde... We've a lot to cover, and as you know, the course of true love never did go smoothly.

tanithlipsky: Thanks! Like I told "D C JoKeR H S", I'm not sure who Anemone should be with: Fon or Skull? Suggestions are greatly welcomed!

* * *

 **CPA: Lightning Bolts of Love**

* * *

Not many would believe that Mai could be this excited about matching people up, but it appeared that she was tired of waiting for Kyoya to pick up a like-minded woman, or one to snag him. So, she decided to invest all of her energy into finding the rest of her fellow Guardian's and acquaintances love interests. Of course, it was a strange thing, when Mai introduced the two girls to the other three former Arcobaleno's... Reborn was annoying but his charming self, as usual, Colonello zeroed in on Anemone, who was still musing over meeting Skull, and Delphina had locked her sights on Colonello, once she watched him practice dodging Reborn's fire.

"Oi, what's your story?" Delphina asked Colonello.

"Kora?" Colonello blinked before realizing that the other girl was talking to him, while Anemone's head was in the clouds. "Me?"

"Oi! There's no other blondes here, besides Anemone, and I doubt that she'd be much of a conversationalist," Delphina scowled, a bit put out by the fact he hadn't noticed her first. "Now, is that an AK-47?"

"It's an AK-12," Colonello stated. "But I really do prefer the sawed-off shotgun."

"Me too! Not to mention Colts," Delphina preened happily. "How many other types of guns do you have?"

"I have..."

"I'll just take Anemone to see my brother, he'll make sure that she stays out of trouble," Mai grinned as she saw Colonello start to open up to the blonde. Of course, it goes without saying that the guns were illegal to own in most of Japan, but the Hibari's had a special provision for owning them, as did the rest of the household and staff.

"Rat! Is that wise?" Anemone asked softly as they made their way away from Colonello, Reborn, and Delphina.

"When the Lightning Bolt of Love has struck! There's no doubt!" Mai preened under the attention. "So, onto my brother, unless you liked Reborn?"

Anemone's eyes widened in horror as she backed away from the crazy woman, until she bumped into something warm and firm.

"Oh! Speaking of the best brother, ever! Hi Fon! This is Superbi Anemone!" Mai chirped.

"A pleasure, Ms. Superbi," Fon bowed, once she wasn't pressed up against him.

Anemone returned the bow, and quickly ran back the way that they had come.

"She's rather skitish, isn't she?" Mai pouted.

"You're rather overbearing," Fon replied. "Now, please cease this matchmaking nonsense, or I shall be forced to call in my brother-in-law."

"You wouldn't dare!" Mai pouted at her big brother.

"Wouldn't I?" Fon quirked an eyebrow.

"You would," Mai sighed tiredly. "Fine, I'll stop pushing."

"Good, little sister," Fon praised.


	132. CPA: Curiosity Killed the Cat

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: No chapter tomorrow, as I might be having a biopsy. Hopefully, they will rule that out, but I'm sweating bullets until tomorrow. Wish me luck.

D C JoKeR H S: I agree that Skull seems to be perfect for Anemone, and the more I thought about it, Fon does need someone with a higher intellect and someone that's able to keep up with him. I don't think a loud person, but I've an idea brewing. I've also been toying around with the idea of having some more people with disabilities or impairments coming into the group. I'm thinking someone that's mute and someone that's confined to a wheelchair. We'll see. I've got a cousin who knows ASL (American Sign Language) and I've made friends with people that are deaf or in wheelchairs... Maybe I should add an albino? I kind of see Fon with someone who can call his bluff and get his feather's ruffled. Someone with a bit of sass, and class. ;)

tanithlipsky: Thanks! I'm hoping this chapter turns out well!

* * *

 **CPA: Curiosity Killed the Cat**

Mai knew that her brother was totally serious, but when it came to making sure her fellows were happy in marital bliss... Well, she tended to go overboard and ignore him, even if he had warned her off, majorly...

Mai tried to track down Anemone, but was unable to locate the quiet girl, much to her chagrin. So, she decided to go out on a walk and think about who else she could introduce Reborn and Fon to. There was Kari at the bakery, but she had a boyfriend and was a bit too whiny. Reborn would shoot her in an instant and Fon wouldn't give her the time of day...

Mai kept on walking as she made it into the busiest part of downtown, that was when someone grabbed the back of her pants leg, stopping her from crossing a busy street into the pathway of a few semi-trucks. Mai looked back at the hand that was still attached to her pants. It was a woman that was a bit older than Mai, in a cute blue lolita-style outfit, with a small yellow parasol attached to her wheelchair, making sure the sun didn't touch her pale white skin. Her red eyes bore into Mai's worriedly, "Are you all right? You were so deep in thought that you almost were injured."

Mai took in more of this adorable woman's features. She had shock-white hair, but an extremely young face. She was dressed as though she was from Victorian England, with the beautiful style of dress she wore, without the petticoats, to make it easier to move her chair, "Yes, thank you for your assistance."

"It was my pleasure. I was a bit lost and afraid I'm a bit late to meet my friend. Will you be all right?"

"I will be fine. Where were you headed?" Mai asked curiously.

"Takesushi. My friend doesn't speak Japanese or... well, she's deaf. She does really well at reading lips, though," the woman smiled.

"I know exactly where that is, do you want me to take you there? I've no where better to be," Mai shrugged. "I'm Hibari Mai, by the way."

"Jackson Melody," the young woman introduced herself. "That would be most agreeable, and I would be truly thankful."

Mai made a slight note of a possible British accent in Melody's excellent Japanese, "Happy to be of help! Would you like me to call the owner to make sure that your friend is still there?"

"Oh my! I'm sure that's unnecessary, as my friend will wait there for me," Melody blushed a brilliant red.

"Nonsense, it's no good to try for the restaurant if she went back to her hotel," Mai waved off Melody and in a flash, had dialed Tsuyoshi.

"Moshi Moshi. Takesushi. Yamamoto speaking."

"Tsuyoshi! I found a young lady who is trying to find your restaurant and we were wondering if her deaf friend is still there..." Mai trailed off.

"Ah, is her friend another young lady, with purple hair and brown eyes?" Tsuyoshi responded.

"Does she have purple hair and brown eyes?" Mai questioned Melody.

"That's her!" Melody smiled serenely.

"Sounds like she's there. Tsuyoshi, she can read lips, but can't hear words," Mai informed him.

"Ah, I see! That's why when Takashi asked if she wanted anything, that she didn't answer. I'll take her order myself. Should I expect to see you in a few minutes?"

"Yep! Tell her Jackson-san is on her way and should be there within twenty minutes. Oh, and Tsuyoshi, tell her that their meal is on me, for Jackson-san saving my life," Mai tacked on before she hung up her cell phone.

"You didn't need to do that, Hibari-san," Melody blinked at Mai in surprise.

"I needed to do something to thank you, this was just the quickest thing," Mai smiled, then she thought about it, both girls could be perfect for the other Guardians... She just had to make sure not to walk into any other streets with in-coming traffic... Oops! Mai felt her pants being manhandled again, by Melody. Wasn't there some saying about how a cat should be wary? Or was it something about curiosity? Hmmm... Oh! There was Takesushi!


	133. CPA: Meeting Strangers & New Dangers

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: So, good news! No biopsy, and I don't have cancer. Bad news, I have to have a surgery to remove the offending lump, next month. Thank goodness we found out now. Less stress, for now. I am still waiting for my Insurance company to call me back. I want to get this thing over and done with ASAP! The offending lump causes pain, which I thought was normal, until now. Oh, and I've already met my surgeon and he seems very competent. I'll let you guys know when I plan to go under the knife, because it may be a long time before I can write, after the surgery... Maybe a week to a month, we'll see.

D C JoKeR H S: Not sure if she's going to be for Fon, but it could happen.

tanithlipsky: Thanks!

* * *

 **CPA: Meeting Strangers & New Dangers**

* * *

Of course, Mai didn't seem to wonder as to why she was being much clumsier than usual... Had Tsuyoshi not been watching from the restaurant window, he wouldn't have been suspicious when he watched the unassuming girl in a wheelchair come through his door. Unfortunately for Melody and her silent friend, he had been watching and was now on high alert!

"Welcome, Hibari-san, and friend," Tsuyoshi greeted the two, keeping an eye on both women. "Your third party is just around the corner."

"Thanks Tsuyoshi!" Mai grinned, but was a bit confused as to why Tsuyoshi wasn't calling her by her first name... In the back of her mind,a tiny alarm bell was ringing.

"Hibari Mai, this is my friend, Hunter Diana. Diana, this is Hibari Mai. She helped me find this lovely restaurant you picked out for us to meet up at!" Melody smiled as she made sure to form her words crisply for the deaf woman, while signing.

Unluckily for both women, Tsuyoshi also knew a bit of ASL, due to his younger years as a hitman, and his eyes gleamed with promise, should either girl attack Mai or himself. They didn't know what type of town this was, and they would find out shortly if they tried anything with Mai... However, from what he could make out of the conversation, they were interested in pumping Mai for information regarding the local community and if there were any Sky users in the area, and if so, who were they affiliated with?

Tsuyoshi knew that there weren't any other customers at the moment, and that he, Takashi, Mai, and the two women were the only ones in the establishment. It didn't take much for Tsuyoshi to discreetly flip over the closed sign and lock the door. He went briefly back to the kitchen to get the women's food, and made sure that Takashi went to find Nana or one of her other Guardians.

"Your order, ladies," Tsuyoshi served the food and bowed a bit as he walked away. He watched with anticipation as all three women quickly devoured the sushi, and that's when his Rain Flames activated inside the sushi. They were easily knocked out. "Mai, just what did you get yourself into?"

* * *

Takashi raced back to the compound, only to run into Skull, "Skull! Dad said that there's suspicious people at Takesushi! Come quick!"

"Takashi, breathe," Skull frowned. "I want you to catch your breath and tell me exactly what your father told you..."

* * *

It didn't take long for Skull to get the entire story out of Takashi, or for Skull to send Takashi back to the compound for backup, with Skull's groceries, while Skull headed straight for Takesushi's back door. When he entered the restaurant's back door, he was relieved to see that Tsuyoshi had the situation well in hand, with all three women (Mai included) sleeping off their Rain infused snack.

"Sorry for the wait. Whats up, Tsuyoshi?" Skull frowned, and then scowled as he recognized one of the women, "The hell is Diana Hunter doing here?!"

"You know the deaf woman?"

"Yeah, I know her, alright," Skull grumbled. "She's my American cousin who has ties with the American Mob as an informer. What the hell she's doing over here, when I haven't seen or heard from her for over ten years..."

"Skull, the other woman was introduced to me as Melody. Do you have any idea...?" Tsuyoshi frowned.

"Jackson Melody," Colonello appeared behind them, followed by Reborn, Delphina, Anemone, and Reborn. "She's a former pupil of Lal. Her youngest ever. She graduated slightly before we were turned into the Arcobaleno. She's the best at defending your back while gathering information."

"What is the chance that someone sent them over here to spy on us?" Tsuyoshi frowned.

"Rat! I'm more curious as to why Mai was hanging out with a Mist and an inverted Storm," Anemone spoke softly.

"Agreed," Reborn growled as he started pawing through the women's purses, to see if he could find out what the real reason for their visit was...


	134. CPA: Mysterious Text

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: I just had the best pineapple upside-down cake I've had in a long time and it made me want to make a Gooey Butter Coffee Cake! Which probably won't happen... I miss going to St. Louis, Missouri, going to Federhofer's Bakery and getting 2 coffee cakes... once a year. If you ever get the chance, go! They are even open on Sunday's. Their Gooey Butter and Crumb cakes are mouthwateringly good.

D C JoKeR H S: Is it bad to say that I have no clue as to where this thread is taking me? Just that I seem to be going deeper and deeper down the rabbit hole *cough* plot hole.

tanithlipsky: Thanks! At first, I couldn't write anything, and then the next thing I knew, I didn't want to stop, but I ran out of time. Phooey! Well, we'll see if I can get started today, yeah?

Kiri Hellgrea: It definitely is an invasion of the two women's privacy, but at the same time, you have to take into account that they were recognized as being in the Mafia, in some form. I'm glad that I changed my rating on this fic, now I can have a very FUN moment with Reborn, due to your idea. Thanks!

* * *

 **CPA: Mysterious Text**

* * *

Of course, Reborn was his usual thorough self, and came upon a few items that made him look at the women in surprise and blush a bit. Since the two women had been identified, Reborn was going through Melody Jackson's purse when he pulled out a condom. He hurriedly went through the rest of the purse. There was a stun-gun, a real-gun that looked like a water pistol, a tube of lipstick that clearly wasn't, and some powder that he was certain wasn't facial powder... The woman had a darn arsenal in her purse, "Skull, check her chair. If she has this much in here, I can only imagine what else she's hiding."

"Fine, but I'm checking my cousin or one of the Superbi can," Skull scowled as he eyeballed Diana in annoyance.

"Rat! What is your real surname, Skull?" Anemone asked softly, as she stepped forward to check Diana Hunter's body for weapons.

"Um... DeMort," Skull blinked in confusion at the younger of the two Superbi women.

"Huh! I thought you were a Nanashi, like Nana-san," Delphina snorted as she did a body check on Melody Jackson.

"She adopted me into her family, as well a being my Sky," Skull replied as he began combing the chair over with a fine-toothed comb.

Reborn rolled his eyes as he went through Diana's purse, "A note-pad, a razor-blade, a comb, a phone with a translator, a little black book... I didn't think these still existed. Skull, did you realize that she has a hit-list in this book? A few more pens, some of these are... She has a laser pen. High-tech, and I believe this is Verde's work..."

"Diana does? It might explain why she refused to write to me, after I got out of the circus," Skull glared at the other purple-haired person in the room. "Why the heck would she contact Verde, though?"

"Beats me," Reborn shrugged. "What did you find?"

"The chair has jet propulsion, missiles, targeting, a parachute, and oxygen. It's also made out of Kevlar. Oh, and her umbrella is a Kevlar shield and shoots bullets out of the top. It could also be used as a bat or club, due to it's weight. She doesn't look it, but she's strong. There's also a few grenades hidden in the wheels and some poisoned spokes, if I had to take a guess. Don't underestimate her."

"Any notes on why they are here?" Tsuyoshi tried to get his fellows back on task.

"Here's one!" Delphina held out Melody's phone, taken from a hidden pocket inside the dress. It held a text message from Diana, "O. asked for information about the area. Needed before next month. Or no joy."

"Who's *O*?" Skull frowned. "And what joy is she talking about?"

"No idea, but we should definitely contact Verde and find out how he knows Diana and if he knows who *O* is," Reborn eyed the foil packet again, before averting his eyes and quickly placing everything back where it had been in the purses.


	135. CPA: Lightbulb Moment

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: I had to locate a recipe for Gooey Butter Cake, and I found it in two minutes! Yay for husbands who are super-organized and motivate me to be too!

D C JoKeR H S: Well, the girls were caught... I'm not sure if they will notice or not that their purses have been pilfered through. Reborn is pretty thorough.

tanithlipsky: Thanks!

* * *

 **CPA: Lightbulb Moment**

* * *

Verde had just finished the update on the Vindice to the point it was now secure, when his phone rang, "Yeah?"

"Verde, we've got intruders that look like they have your tech. Two women. One albino and in a wheelchair, the other deaf, but with purple hair. Apparently, she's a distant relative of Skull's. I need any and all information you have on them, now," Reborn ordered.

"Reborn, I just finished an eighty-hour work-day! I don't remember what I had for lunch, if I even had a lunch!" Verde grouched through the phone.

There was a bit of a scuffle sound, before the voice of Skull came through the phone, "Hey, Verde. Sorry about Reborn's attitude, but we need your help. It's your tech, here... a Kevlar wheelchair, parasol, and they are both tricked out. Add to it a few make-up explosives or spy kits. My cousin has one of your translator-phones. Code 5892 on the back. Ring any bells?"

"5892? Why did you tell him all of that nonsense?!" Reborn had snatched the phone back from Skull, but wasn't far enough away for Verde to miss Skull's response.

"Verde knows tools, equipment, and his inventions. If he were to keep track of anything, it would be that," Skull told Reborn flatly.

"..." Reborn was silent, thinking about it for a moment. "Fine. Verde, do you kno-"

"I'm thinking! Be quiet!" Verde yelled into Reborn's ear smugly.

"Give him a minute, Reborn," Skull could be heard over the phone. "After all, you aren't a genius, just a pushy person with one too many degrees and disguises."

"Skull, I am trying to think!" Verde grumbled. Now what was it about 5892? 5892? Translator? Phone? "EUREKA!"

"Huh?" if Verde didn't know better, he'd have to say that the annoying Sun had put him on speaker and that the one who had just spoke was Yamamoto, the elder.

"5892 has a translation software for the most accurate verbal software on the market. It can record, interpret and even speak for you. However, it's also a scanning device that can gain the schematics of any building and note any discrepancies. The parasol... I think I made that for some martial artist that was passing through, but they got lost again, before I could have them test it out. The chair was made for a specific person. It was a special order... Hang on one moment..." Verde was digging through a stack of paper, "Ah ha! Here it is, payment from J.J. for M.J. According to my notes, the J.J. is M.J.'s sibling..."

"Kora! How exactly is that supposed to help us?" Colonello sounded frustrated.

"Did you meet this J.J. personally, or was it a message only meeting?" Skull questioned the scientist.

"I think it was a personal meeting. Girl, according to my notes. Mammon brokered it. Why don't you talk to them?!" Verde hung up the phone, before he realized what he had done. "Why did I hang up? I want to know why they are asking about my tech."


	136. CPA: Clouded Pain & Retribution

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: No chapter this Friday. I know, it's a bit early, but I'll try to say it again on Thursday. I finally got my garden all pulled out, thanks to my wonderful husband! We got it done in two hours! YAY! Now I can focus on getting the plants I want in it.

D C JoKeR H S: I have no idea why I made Verde so tired, but it seems to work and made you laugh! Yay! Is that second part about "all girls being Queens" from the Chronicles of Narnia? Or is it a quote from Carrie Underwood's song "There's A Place For Us"? My parents dog's had a vet that claimed that all Shelties (Shetland Sheepdogs) were Princes and Princesses.

tanithlipsky: Thanks! I just got your review around 7am this morning. With all the updating Fanfiction seems to be doing, it must be taking a bit longer.

* * *

 **CPA: Clouded Pain & Retribution**

* * *

"I can't believe he hung up on me!" Reborn snarled at the phone.

"Reborn, he just had an eighty-hour work-week, and isn't thinking clearly. If he'd been in his right mind, he'd never have done it. So please, put your indignant ego back in it's box," Skull pinched the bridge of his nose as he warded off a headache.

"Just like Skull never would have contradicted your attitude if he wasn't in the midst of a terrible headache. Now, why didn't you call me when you found these two?" Nana made Reborn jump a fraction of an inch.

"Nana?" Skull winced as he sat down in a nearby chair.

"It's okay, little brother," Nana soothed softly. "I'll take care of your little cousin. Tsuyoshi, could you take him upstairs to a dark room to lie down for a while? A cool cloth will help his head."

"Of course, Nana," Tsuyoshi readily agreed and took the Cloud upstairs to rest. "How bad is it, Skull?"

"Bad. Never had one where it makes me feel like I'm about ready to keel over," Skull groaned. "Gotta stop talking, hurts."

"Understood. Do you want me to get Shamal?" Tsuyoshi had carried the Cloud to a bed and lay him down, quickly pulling the blinds, and wetting a cloth. He then, placed the cloth on Skull's eyes.

"Please," Skull moaned out as he relaxed.

"I'll get you some food and water, in case you feel up to eating," Tsuyoshi crept out of the room, silently, grabbing both items he said he'd bring in record timing. "Call for me if you need something. I'm sure that Nana will be along to see to you, shortly."

"Thanks, Yoshi," Skull mumbled as he sighed in relief.

* * *

"So, she's Skull's cousin?" Nana questioned Reborn and the others thoroughly.

"Yes. As far as we know. A distant American cousin," Reborn scowled. "Colonello, any idea about Lal's former student?"

"Kora! I just got a hold of her. She said that the military released her not long after we went missing. Apparently, someone told her we were dead and her Flames must have emerged when they told her that we were dead..." Colonello paled, "She's a Storm, so she'll either take it out on me and Lal or she'll go after COMSUBIN."

"We'll put a stop to that, Col, no need to worry," Nana assured her Guardian.

"Colonello?" Melody blinked in a haze as she woke up.

"She burned through your Rain Flames, faster than anticipated, Tsuyoshi," Reborn snorted.

"Isn't it to be expected of Lal's and Colonello's former pupil?" Nana raised an eyebrow at Reborn.

"Go see Skull," Reborn tried to order Nana, only to find his Sky crouched down by Mai and Skull's cousin, Diana, helping both of them sit up. Reborn glared at his obstinate Sky.

"Are you all right?" Nana asked Diana worriedly, not noticing that Tsuyoshi and the rest of her Guardians were ready to attack at moment's notice.

Diana blinked her brown eyes open, swaying a bit, before she took stock of where she was. They were still in the Sushi shop, they'd drugged her and Melody. This lady was... helping her and... warm? As Diana's vision cleared, she was able to read the woman's lips, asking her if she was alright? "Yes, but it appears we were drugged."

"I can see that. I do apologize, but it appears that someone thought you were a threat, despite being related to one of our friends. Can you tell me why you were here?" Nana asked curiously.

While Diana was a Mist, and deaf, something about this woman's body language screamed *Please trust me! I want to help you!* And so, Diana did something that normally the Mist would never do, she told the woman their task, "We are here to gather information for a person we call *O.* They took someone dear to my friend and we are most eager to get them back."

"Don't tell them any more!" Melody screamed out angrily, before realizing that Diana wasn't facing her, and the person who was looked far too familiar. "You're dead. They told me that you were dead..."

"To them, maybe. We had to go into hiding, much like you, when our Flames awakened," Colonello shrugged tiredly.

"Where's Teacher?"

"Lal is alive, but we parted ways a while back. We still stay connected," Colonello held up a phone.

"Hello Jack," Lal's voice came over the speaker phone. "I don't have a lot of time as I'm in the middle of moving, but could you please tell Nana-san that we should be in town, roughly, in the next month or so."

"I hear you, Lal. Loud and clear," Nana smiled as she heard Lal on speaker phone.

"Thank you, Nana," Lal chuckled over the phone. "I look forward to seeing you in a few weeks, Jack."

"Oi! Did you *tranq* me, you sneaky Rain?!" Mai growled angrily as she roused from her forced slumber.

"Mai, you were acting unlike yourself, I had no choice. It was a safety precaution..." Tsuyoshi began to explain himself, only to realize that Mai was staring at Colonello; well, she had been until he spoke up.

"Yamamoto, you and I are going to have a word about Flame strength and Tranquility," Mai hissed in annoyance.

"Mai, relax. He was protecting you and our family. You have some signs of Mist Flame tampering," Nana chided her Lightning. "Tsuyoshi will need to practice Tranquility a bit more, but he did the right thing."

"Na-chan?" Mai pouted.

"Mai, it's okay, we'll have Mukuro and Shamal work on a way to make it so that you are less susceptible to Mist Flames," Nana gave her Lightning a one-armed hug.

"I apologize for the tampering," Diana had read enough of Nana's lips to get the gist of what was going on. They'd been found out by other Flame users far sooner than expected. However, the consequences didn't seem to be as harsh as Melody had told her, yet. Nor were they as dire as her fellow countrymen would have her believe. He fellow countrymen wouldn't hesitate to put a pair of cement shoes on someone, even if it was the most cliched way to kill someone.

Anemone and Delphina had been fairly silent, until now, when Anemone flatly got to the point, "Rat! Why were you sneaking into an area that clearly has a Sky and is considered a Neutral Territory?"

"Like I'm going to tell you?!" Melody scoffed.

"Jackson, tell them. They are probably the only ones who can help you in that area. I trust Nana, even though her Guardian choices are questionable," Lal ordered her former pupil. "Look, I have to go. Colonello, call me in four hours."

"Got it, Lal," Colonello hung up the phone.

"Who is this Nana person?" Melody scowled at Colonello.

"I am Nanashi Nana," Nana introduced herself.

"Hunter Diana," the deaf woman continued to read lips. "Forgive me, if I don't respond immediately. I am deaf and can not hear when spoken to. She is Jackson Melody."

"Remind me why we are partners, again?" Melody grumbled agitatedly.

Unfortunately for her, Diana took it as something she really wanted answered, "Because you don't trust *O* not to double cross you."

"Fine. Now, would someone tell me who the hell was rummaging in my purse?" Melody scowled grumpily.

"From the Flames lingering on our bags, it would be the man in the fedora," Diana stated calmly. Too calmly, "Why were you in our things?"

Reborn raised an eyebrow at the two women. Did they really think that he would answer to them? He was making sure that they weren't a threat to his Sky and he'd still hadn't seen that they weren't, yet.

"Reborn, did you go through their bags?" Nana asked curiously.

"You're too trusting," Reborn snorted at his Sky.

"That's why you and Tsuyoshi balance me out. Now..."

"Nana, I don't care if he is your boyfriend. He gave me a Rain headache," Mai cut in.

"Reborn, could you...?" Nana began.

"Oh no, this is your mess. You wanted to take the reins, you get to clean it up," Reborn snorted.

"Reborn, I am dealing with that. You can deal with Mai's headache or I'll sick her on you when she gets into her matchmaker mode," Nana threatened.

"Too late," Mai hissed out angrily. "The one with the white hair is his match."

"Huh?" Diana and Melody blinked in surprise.

"Pay no attention to the angry Lightning. I'll talk to you when you've had time to cool down, Mai. Reborn, please take Mai home. Now, why don't we have a chat. Fon, could you come out now. We may need your diplomacy," Nana stated calmly. Reborn scowled as he did what his Sky wanted, for now.

"I called Shamal to come for Skull, do you want to reassure him?" Tsuyoshi asked Nana softly.

"Skull?" Diana blinked in confusion, "My cousin? Skull De Mort?"

"Yes, he's resting upstairs. Apparently he received a really bad headache after looking through that chair and parasol," Nana replied honestly.

"That's not a normal headache," Diana turned and hit her friend on the arm. "Anitdote! Now!"

"Why do I need to..."

*WHAP!*

"Ow! What the hell, Hunter?!" Melody yelled angrily.

"He's my cousin! Give it! NOW!" Diana's eyes glowed an angry purple.

"Fine. Here," Melody begrudgingly gave the Mist a compact.

"Take this to Skull and blow it on him," Diana held out the compact to Nana. "Please hurry. If he isn't treated soon, he'll die!"

"Next time, I'm booby trapping my purse, too," Melody grumbled angrily as she began checking, only to find that everything was still inside.

* * *

Nana raced up the stairs, two at a time, and swiftly blew the powder into Skull's face. It was ashen, but now, it seemed he was breathing more easily.

* * *

Of course, now both girls were left downstairs with Fon, Tsuyoshi, Colonello, Anemone, and Delphina. The atmosphere was tense, as the only calm that had been in the room had vanished up the stairs and left them with the presence of worry and a slight bit of killing intent from Fon, at Melody Jackson, for causing Skull to be poisoned.

"He dies, you die," Fon's eyes narrowed on Melody and Diana.

"Understood," Diana stated calmly. Then she whispered, "Please be okay, cousin..."

Fon's eyebrow raised, marginally, at her soft whisper.


	137. CPA: Truth Is Stranger Than Fiction

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: I have no idea what I'm going to write today. I feel like my head is spinning and my muse has temporarily taken a vacation! Ack!

D C JoKeR H S: Thanks, I had a headache yesterday, so I'm glad you enjoyed the fun I tried to create. I do feel terrible about what I did to poor Skull, but it just kind of... happened? Is Melborn a soccer (sorry British Football) team? I'm not well versed in sports, despite my husband's attempts.

* * *

 **CPA: Truth Is Stranger Than Fiction**

* * *

Skull was doing better, and his color was improving, much to Nana's relief.

"How is he?" Tsuyoshi had snuck up the stairs to check on both of them.

"He's improving. Tsuyoshi, I really think we need to get Shamal up here as soon as..." Nana began.

"I'm here. Do we know the cause?"

"Poison, most likely," Tsuyoshi stated.

"Here's the cure we were given," Nana handed Shamal the powder compact.

"Lovely, looks like Verde's work combined with... Tsuyoshi, could you dial up Bianchi for me?" Shamal muttered out loud as he set to work.

"Thank you, Shamal," Nana sighed in relief, knowing that Skull was in good hands.

"If this is a real antidote, he should be coming around in an hour or so," Shamal tasted the antidote and nodded. "Make that an hour or two."

Nana nodded as Tsuyoshi escorted her downstairs, where she spoke in perfect, non-accented English, "Now, shall we get to the part of how and with what you poisoned my little brother with, Ms. Jackson?"

Melody gulped as she felt the weighted stare of the Sky, as this Nana woman could be nothing but a Sky, "There's a pin prick from the chair if handled improperly or being searched. It infects the blood stream and slowly takes care of anyone trying to cause me harm by disturbing my only means of transport. The powder is the antidote I have to carry around, just in case someone who isn't trying to harm me, helps me with moving it."

"I see. Now, kindly explain who your mysterious client is and what he wants with Namimori," Nana raised an eyebrow, as she showed them proof of why she was a Cloudy-Sky.

"He goes by O. Through our contacts that we've questioned we've managed to find out that his real name is Onesto. His last name has been poorly covered up, but it's Estraneo. He took my baby sister and I want her back. Please! Let me get my information so that I can..."

"Fon," Nana scowled at the name Melody Jackson had let slip.

"Italian?" Fon questioned Melody suspiciously.

"Yes... From what I understand, his famiglia was killed in some sort of raid or a deal gone wrong..." Melody began.

"Jack, stop talking," Colonello ordered the young woman.

"Colonello?" Melody was now worried.

"Quiet, Mel," Diana patted her partner on the arm, comfortingly.

Nana had gone pale, "Do you think...?"

"I will look into it, immediately. However, it is possible that we missed a few," Fon frowned. "I will contact Mammon and we will take care of this as soon as we retrieve the younger Jackson."

"Be careful, and take Colonello with you..." Nana wanted Fon to have backup.

"Normally, that would be agreeable, but with Reborn acting how he is, along with Mai, I believe it best that those two join me," Fon twitched.

"Okay, just be careful," Nana nodded understandingly at her Storm.

"You're just going to... She's just going to help us?!" Melody turned and gaped at Colonello.

"That's Nana for you," Colonello shrugged. "Now, what information did the Estraneo want, exactly?"


	138. CPA: False Information

I don't own KHR!

Rant Note: So, I got an estimate for my surgery (in the mail) that basically said that they wanted a 75% down-payment!

I'm all "Hold the phone and back that truck up!" Of course, my husband calmed me down enough to sleep, but it wasn't a peaceful slumber, by any means. I called them early this morning and get a voicemail, when they are supposed to be open! Urgh! More stress! So, I call my caseworker, who assures me that I can totally back out of the surgery if they push this load of horse dung. That calms me down a bit, and a few hours later, they call back all... "You don't have to pay that much right now, but we do need a down-payment before your surgery. How's $$$ sound? It's lower..." I'm all, "Not happening. I'm still waiting on ER bills that I've yet to get. I can do $$ a month. That's it." "Ok," they agreed with my amount.

Seriously, are all hospitals that greedy?! I get that they have to pay their personnel, but really?! Pushing a 75% pre-pay?! Oh, and the Doctor has a separate fee! Seriously, they are not hurting for money, that badly! I will pay them monthly and they will like it or they can pay for it themselves! I'm sorry to you all that work in the healthcare field, but seriously! Normal people don't have cash to fling around like water. I have two jobs, work 6 days a week, and I pay all of my bills on time, every month. I work hard for everything I have, and I work hard whatever I do. I'm going to cook tonight and see if it will help me and my husband de-stress.

D C JoKeR H S: Actually, everyone is trying to keep Mukuro away from that type of incident, especially Nana.

tanithlipsky: Thanks! I got your review when I was stressing this morning, and it helped me calm down a bit more. So thank you.

* * *

 **CPA: False Information**

* * *

Melody took a deep breath, thinking about all of the ways she could tell this Sky, this nice, helpful, and slightly scary Sky... Finally, she just decided to come right out with it, "He wanted to know what Flames were in the area. Who was the Sky, if there was any. Who was in charge of the area. How many were Flame Active. How many were children. How many orphans. Overall city structure and politicians. Average eateries. Population. Police frequency. Education standards. Oh, and Hospital locations."

Nana paled, "Did he get any of that information from you, yet?"

"Only the eateries and population. They were on the internet. The Hospital locations were too, but I don't understand why he didn't look it up himself," Melody stated flatly.

"He was having you do recon to see if he could defeat us and take over our territory. Turn Namimori into his own private laboratory. Ms. Jackson, do you know what he and his famiglia did to three of my adopted sons?" Nana turned her worried eyes onto the young British woman.

"No."

"He tortured them in the name of science, he killed their friends, and he nearly destroyed them. Luckily, I got wind of it, and passed it along to Fon and Mammon. Together, they took out the famiglia and saved the children. I took in the ones they tried to destroy the most. They are now my sons. The Estraneo did human experimentation. If you even knew half of the extent of the damage, I'd say you'd be a lot more anxious to get your sister back in one piece."

Diana covered her mouth in horror, "Children?"

"Yes, and what makes it worse, they weren't given a choice. These kids were nabbed off the streets, bought from their poor parents, or they were the children of the famiglia that were unwanted, bastards as it were," Nana educated the duo.

"What should we do?" Melody implored Nana.

"Let me call in a few favors and on a few allies. Hopefully, we can use our resources to save your sister and stop him," Nana stated.

"In the mean-time..." all three women turned to look at the other two women who had been very quiet for a while.

"Anemone?" Nana raised an eyebrow, curiously.

"We should start sending false information mixed in with legitimate. That way, in case he has any others in the area, the Rat's answers will be skewed," Anemone snarled softly.

"Brilliant plan! Sis!" Delphina slapped her sister on the back, ruining any and all menacing appearance of Anemone.

"So, ladies, are you ready to lie to save the younger Ms. Jackson?" Nana asked agreeing with the Superbi sisters.

"I'm in," Diana agreed, noticing that it took Melody far longer to commit to the Sky's plan of attack, "How are we going to be able to locate him and Joy?"

"Did he ask you to call or email the information? Meet with an informant? How?" Nana asked.

"Call," Diana quickly replied.

"Then we trace the call, with the help from a few hackers..." Nana murmured thoughtfully, just loud enough for the entire group to hear her.

"Who will you call for that?" Melody asked worriedly.

"Some people that he has no chance of fooling. Let's just hope Verde can take a few coffees and help track him down, with the help of Shoichi and Spanner," Nana replied.


	139. CPA: The Science Trio

I don't own KHR or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: Thank you for all the well wishes and advice. I promised that I would remind you, and now I shall: there will be no chapter tomorrow. Onto more fun things, I will be seeing "Christopher Robin" in the next few days, and I am really excited, as it looks wonderful! I'll let you guys know if it's good or not, without giving any spoilers, on Monday. Oh, and I had no intention of making this into a cross-over, so I think Ranma will be leaving in the next chapter with occasional appearances. So just this chapter and the next will cross-over, that doesn't make this a cross-over fic, just to clarify.

DragonFoxx: Thank you! I'm glad you are enjoying the story. I'll do my best, & thank you for cheering me on!

D C JoKeR H S: I think of it more as retribution, than vengeance; they aren't exactly vigilantes, after all. And yes, protecting kids is a must! There are a rash of abductions going on in the state that I live. Some are children, some are teens, and I haven't heard about any adults, recently, but I digress. Children should always be protected and treasured as much as possible. I'm sad that I can't try to have any until after my surgery, but hopefully, everything will turn out all right.

tanithlipsky: Thank you so much! I'm blessed to have a reviewer like yourself.

Imane Sadik: Your small encouragement isn't so small, when you look at those you inspire. Thank you for your kind words and I'm pleased that you're enjoying my story. And to quote a silly old bear, "People say that nothing is impossible, but I do nothing every day." I doubt that you are truly lazy, because if you were, you'd have never written a review to me. Sometimes, all it takes it a little kindness and a spark of hope, and you never know where your feet or fingers will take you. Find your passion and enjoy it with all of your heart! Have you ever thought of being a proof-reader at a publishing company? If you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy reading and writing, it might be a perfect fit! I wish you well and hope you continue to enjoy the story.

* * *

 **CPA: The Science Trio**

* * *

Of course, Nana getting those three hackers/scientists together... Well, it just wasn't happening. At least, not until Nana made a call to our favorite Marshmallow fanatic, "Byakuran, I'm attempting to get Sho-chan, Spanner, and Verde to help get rid of the Estraneo boss, and rescue an innocent girl. I can't get Sho-chan to answer. Have you seen him or Spanner? I swear that those two are joined at the hip."

"Sho-kun, Nana has been trying to get a hold you an Span-chan," Byakuran yelled out into the room around him, only for Nana to hear a crash over the phone and take a flying guess that Bya-kun had just put her on speaker phone, so that she could listen to everything.

"Ouch!"

"Irie, you okay?" it was obviously Spanner.

"I'm okay. Just tripped over another bag of marshmallows," Shoichi sighed.

"I've got Nana on speaker phone," Byakuran chirped mischievously.

"WHAT?!" both boys gaped at the albino incredulously.

"Hi guys, Sho-chan, Spanner-san, do you two think you'd be up to working with Verde, whenever I can track him down, to help out a kidnapped victim and take down her abductor from afar? I really just need someone with phone tracing skills and a hacker," Nana stated.

"With Verde? We would get to work with the Genius, again?!" Spanner sounded more animated than he had in quite some time. However, Nana detected the sound of a body falling to the ground, just as Spanner cheered, "We're in!"

"Sho-chan, I wanted to let you know that you would not be seeing this abductor, but helping from afar. Does that make the stomach pains better?" Nana asked hopefully.

"... A little," Shoichi whimpered.

"Sho-chan, remind me to have Shamal take another look to see if he can help you with those pains, sometime. They can't be good for you," Nana worried.

"Yes, Nana," Shoichi sighed tiredly.

"I'll help too, Nana!" Byakuran laughed happily. "Tah tah!"

* * *

Not long after that, Nana decided to try to reach out to Verde, again, only to be relegated to voicemail, once more, "Darn it! Either he's so infused in his work, or he's out cold."

"Who's out cold?" grumbled a lump at the top of the stairwell.

"Skull!" Nana hurried to her Cloud, "You shouldn't be out of bed!"

"Kora! I got you, buddy," Colonello raced up the stairs to Skull and helped him down the stairs, into a booth, where Nana began to fuss over him. Making sure that he had food and water, and was comfortable...

"Nana, I'm okay. I just don't want to stay upstairs, when I can tell something is upsetting you. Now, who is out cold?" Skull inquired.

"Verde, possibly. I wasn't able to get a hold of him," Nana sighed.

"Give me a second," Skull yawned and drank a bit of his water, before he pulled out a special phone. "Oi, Keiman! I need Verde, it's urgent. Oodako says hello."

After about five minutes of silence, a low groan was heard, "Wha-is-it?"

"Where are you? We're on our way to pick you up," Skull stated flatly.

"Nerima," Verde grumbled out, before snores were heard through the phone, again.

"Where in Nerima?" Skull prodded again.

"Next to some Cat-restaurant," Verde mumbled and went back to snoring louder.

"I believe he's talking about the Cat Cafe in Nerima," Colonello blinked in surprise. "They have good Chinese food and Fon likes it, when we're in town. Oh, but the owners are literal Amazons."

"I've heard about it, a bit," Tsuyoshi frowned. "Isn't that where all the crazy stuff happens?"

"The same could be said of Namimori," Nana sighed. "I take it you're all coming with me?"

"I am. I have all of his pass-codes," Skull stated tiredly.

"I'm going too, you may need someone to carry him," Colonello stated.

"I will stay behind and watch these two," Tsuyoshi looked at the two women, Melody and Diana.

"Rat! We will go with you, Nana-san!" Anemone blushed as Skull smiled at her.

"Okay, we have a plan. Now, does anyone know the fastest way to Nerima?" Nana asked.

* * *

After a bit of debate, they had decided that taking the train would be quickest, and easier on Skull. It was an hour before they arrived at Verde's lab. It was next to the Cat Cafe aka the Neko Hanten, where it appeared that a duck was hugging a sign near the door. There was a purple haired girl trying to squash a red-headed girl into her chest.

Nana raised a brow at the behavior, before something clicked. She remembered reading something about this in her other life. She barely remembered anything, but the one thing that made her remember was the purple-haired Chinese Amazon, calling the girl, "Airen!"

"Skull, could you please stay here a moment? The rest of you as well," Nana frowned.

"Rat! Nana-san?" Anemone followed Nana, despite her sister's protesting.

"Anemone, stay behind me, okay?" Nana warned the younger woman.

"Rat!" Anemone agreed.

"Excuse me, young lady?" Nana approached the girls cautiously.

"Oh, hello. Cafe no open now. Come back later," the purple haired girl answered in choppy Japanese.

"Young lady, I came to warn you. There is an elder lady that will be most displeased if you do not return to help her, immediately," Nana stated flatly. "Also, it is unbecoming to show such wanton affection in public. It could ruin your cafe's reputation, not to mention your own. It doesn't matter if you are this lady's para-more or not."

"Para-huh?" the purple haired girl blinked in confusion at the older woman who was being very frank with her. Then she realized what the lady had said about the older lady, "Oh! Shampoo go see Grandmother now! Bye Arien!"

"Thanks," the red haired girl grumbled as the Amazon had vanished into the cafe.

"May I suggest you come with us, before she finds out I fibbed, Saotome-san?" Nana asked the stunned red-head beside her.

"How do you know my name?"

"Have you had to deal with the mirror, yet?" Nana asked curiously.

"Yes...?"

"Let's just say that I've had a similar experience, but apparently I swapped realities, with no option to return, and no way to figure out who I was before," Nana shrugged. "Shall we? I promise that none of us are engaged to you, nor do we wish to be."

"You promise? On your honor?" Saotome-san raised an eyebrow.

"On my honor as a mother," Nana smiled at the red-head. "If you don't wish to accept our offer, may I suggest heading back to your doctor?"

"I'll go with ya, can't be worse than Shampoo," the red head grumbled. "I'm Saotome Ranma."

"Nanashi Nana. These are my friends, Superbi Anemone, Superbi Delphina, Colonello, and my adopted brother De Mort Skull. We're here to visit Skull's friend, Verde," Nana watched as Skull opened the first door. At first, it looked like a normal building. Once everyone was inside, and Skull went and opened the second door, it revealed an elevator. They all climbed inside and rode it down a few floors.

"Nana, are you sure we should bring the kid with us?" Skull frowned.

"Better with us, than the Amazon-girl," Nana replied. "Besides, he needs more allies, even if we are about as strange as he is, in our own way..."

"He?!" everyone in the elevator turned to look at the red-headed girl.

"Yeah, I'm cursed," Ranma blushed as he stared at the floor.

"Verde might be able to help, once he consults the Jusenkyo guides, and after he helps us save Jackson-san, the younger," Nana shrugged. "Besides, he can come with us, if he ever gets tired of dealing with it all. Reborn and Fon can help him train, if they choose."

"Who exactly are you?" Ranma frowned.

"Sorry, I'm Nanashi Nana, and we, minus the Superbi, live at the Hibari Compound in Namimori. If you ever need a break from Nerima, come visit us, okay? I know you and my son, Tsuna, are both trouble magnets, but we'll make sure you don't have to deal with too much," Nana smiled at the surprised martial artist. "Just don't tell anyone but Tendo Kasumi that you're going to our place, and the Wrecking Crew won't show."

"You know about that, huh?" Ranma winced as the elevator stopped.

"Yeah, but don't worry, if your mom shows up, I'll talk to her. I may even be able to see if she'll let me see the fine-print of that contract your father signed. I'm not certain, but I believe that it may only be your father that would have to commit seppuku," Nana stated. "No real mother would harm her son. If she does try, I may be able help get your guardianship away from them or emancipate you. Of course, then there's the problem's of your fiancees... I may have a solution for that, but it depends on your mom."

"You'd really try to help me sort out all that crap?!" Ranma gaped at Nana in astonishment, as they stepped out of the elevator and began walking forwards, following Skull.

"Of course. Nana is that type of Sky," Skull answered, before paling. "... I meant to say person."

"Okay? I've just never met someone that wanted to help out of the goodness of their hearts, except Kasumi..." Ranma frowned.

"At some point, I think I will need to speak with Akane and Ukyo. Nabiki too..." Nana mumbled thoughtfully.

"Kora! You're meddling, again?" Colonello asked.

"I helped to get rid of your curse, didn't I?" Nana asked him innocently.

"Well, yeah, but..." Colonello stopped walking as he tripped over something with green hair.

"Verde!" Skull bent down and checked over the scientist.

"Mn," Verde grumbled and rolled over.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised," Nana chuckled as she helped Skull and Colonello sit him up and gently wake him with cold water to the face.

"SPLP! What the hell?!" Verde growled as he woke.

"Hello Verde, sorry to intrude, but do you have a phone call tracer/tracker and a computer that would make hacking easier?" Skull asked.

"Also, where is your bed?" Nana frowned at the Lightning.

"There wasn't room. I only have a prototype," Verde grumbled. "Let me guess, you need a new one?"

"Estraneo," Nana stated flatly.

Verde closed his eyes and clenched his fists in anger, "You know they stole from me, right? What can I do to help?"

"You can help, but you'll have to come back with us, work with Shoichi and Spanner, and sleep and eat properly," Nana chided.

"Really?" Verde rolled his eyes, "That's your only conditions?"

"This is the guy you think can help with my curse?" Ranma blinked at the green haired scientist.

"For a genius scientist like Verde?" Skull mused. "He'd find it a fun challenge."

"Those are my only conditions," Nana agreed with Verde.

"Fine. So, what type of curse does the girl have?" Verde asked.

"I'm a boy," Ranma scowled.

"Jusenkyo," Nana replied.

"Water based?" Verde frowned, "Okay, girl, on our ride to Namimori, you get to tell me how you acquired the curse and all of it's side-effects."

"I'm a boy..." Ranma grumbled again, only to have hot water dumped on him, by Nana. "Thanks?"

"No problem!"

"How'd you heat up that water?" Ranma looked around, but saw no heating instrument.

"Family secret," Nana shrugged. "I might be able to tell you later, but for now, we should leave for Namimori. Want to call Kasumi while we're on the train?"

"I can't pay for it..."

"I am paying, as we invited you," Nana replied and handed Ranma her cell phone.

"Ah... Kasumi-san, it's Ranma. I'm going on a training trip out of town for a while. Could you let the others know?... Thanks. Um... Nanashi-san, can she call this number for emergencies?"

"Of course, Ranma-san. May I speak with her?" Nana asked, and Ranma handed the phone to her, "Ah, Tendo-san, I've heard so much about you! Ranma helped us find our friend, so we are going to try to help him with a few of his troubles. If his mother comes by, could you please give her my number? Ah, yes. Thank you so much! We'll be in Namimori. If I don't answer, call the Namimori police and ask for the Hibari Compound. Someone will get a message to Ranma or myself. Thank you again and I look forward to meeting you sometime. Bye!"

"WHERE IS MY PIG-TAILED GODDESS?!"

"Shit," Ranma cursed as he tried to hide.

"Don't worry, Ranma," Nana patted his head as she gently hid his aura from Kuno.

The train took off, with no issue, much to Ranma's shock, "How did you do that? Usually, he'd find me."

"A little trick that Reborn and Fon might be willing to teach you, later on," Nana smiled at the confused martial artist. "Now, you might want to pay attention to Verde, he tends to drain people for details and use them as experiments if they don't cooperate."

"Okay," Ranma turned stiffly to the green haired scientist, and began to explain his life story.

* * *

By the time they arrived back at the compound, Ranma had told Verde his story, completely, and Verde had started working out possible methods to cure him. Of course, as they arrived, Spanner, Shoichi, and Byakuran appeared to be thrown out of a black Vindice portal, "Thanks guys!"

Ranma just shrugged, "Seen stranger."

"YEAH! The Science Trio is back!" Spanner punched the air happily when he saw Verde.

"I really have to work with him, again?" Verde sighed at Skull and Nana.

"Yep," Skull and Nana agreed in unison.

"Joy," Verde grumbled sarcastically.


	140. CPA: Bait

I don't own KHR or Ranma 1/2! This is not a permanent crossover, at some point there may be a spin-off fic.

Quick Note: Christopher Robin was WONDERFUL! If you get a chance to see it go! Also, no chapter this Friday. Getting closer to surgery time, so hopefully I'll still be able to write and it won't be too painful. Wish me luck!

D C JoKeR H S: Thanks, I really like Spanner.

RandomR15: Thanks! I don't know how Ranma ended up in here, but he did. As for the mirror episode... I wasn't really sure if there was one or not. However, I recently looked on Ranma Wiki and found that the title is called "Cursed Mirror." I don't remember if it's an episode, it may be one of the manga. Oh, and the plot is very similar to an episode of Warehouse 13 and Alice's Looking Glass. ;)

tanithlipsky: Thank you again!

* * *

 **CPA: Bait**

* * *

"So, how long will this thing you need him to do take?" Ranma asked Nana curiously. "And how exactly is it that your situation is like the Cursed Mirror?"

"I'm not entirely sure, as it depends on how fast Diana and Melody cooperate with Verde and the other two. Byakuran may slow them down, and in that case, I'll have to sic Kyoya or Tsuna on him..." Nana murmured thoughtfully. "Probably a day or two. Then it's off to rescue the damsel, kill the villain or give him to the jailors..."

"Kill? Jailors?" Ranma blinked in confusion.

"We're not exactly a normal little family, if you haven't noticed, yet. However, we do have a strict moral code. This man violated it, and there's a special task-force of police that take care of people like him. Most likely, we'll give him to them. It is more humane, now that we've helped upgrade their security..." Nana shrugged. "Oh, and you know how you had doppelgangers inside the mirror that wanted to take over your place in this universe and trap you in the mirror world? I think I'm from a parallel reality. I was dropped into this world, in Nana's body, after someone attempted to murder her and Tsuna. I'm uncertain how it happened, and I remember nothing but bits and pieces of what Tsunayoshi's life would have been like, if I hadn't intervened. It's the same with yours. It's almost like I read or watched both of your life stories on TV. I doubt that I can return to who I was in the other reality, so I'm making the best of things."

"Now that's reassuring," Ranma muttered under his breath. Nana seemed like a pretty cool lady, but there was definitely something else that wasn't being told to him and he was going to find out what. Just how soon? No one knows.

* * *

"Why on earth do I have to give that green menace my phone?" Melody frowned at the scientist.

"One word," Diana responded gently. "Joy."

"Fine," Melody snarled and slammed her phone into Verde's waiting hand.

"Now we can get started," Verde smirked as he turned to his to younger assistants.

"The Science Trio is ready for takeoff!" Spanner pumped his fist in the air.

* * *

"This is going to be one of those *are we there yet* questions," Ranma sighed tiredly. "However, have you found anything...?"

"EUREKA!" Shoichi yelled excitedly.

"Does that mean you found her?!" Melody raced to the excited sound.

"Close! We narrowed it down to within a block radius of her location. Or at least the location of the phone that he is using," Spanner preened.

"We're triangulating the signal right now, and double checking any cameras in the area for a visual confirmation. Almost... There!" Shoichi grinned happily.

"I've just sent the coordinates of the Estraneo's location, based on the cameras in the area," Verde smirked. "Well done, children."

"MY HERO COMPLIMENTED US!" Spanner shrieked and fainted.

"Shoichi, you may want to move him before everyone steps on him..." Nana winced at the thought.

"Soon, Joy. We're coming," Melody snatched the piece of paper from Spanner's limp hand, only to be stopped by Ranma.

"No, you're not. You aren't strong enough to be part of the recovery team, just in case this is a trap. After all, how would your sister feel if you were captured attempting to rescue her?" Ranma asked the young woman worriedly.

"But I... She... He..." Taking a deep breath, Melody growled out, "FINE." Then, she stormed off... er... wheeled off.

"I'll go make sure she calms down," Diana smiled thankfully at the Science Trio.

"Now that the liabilities are out of the room, would you like to be bait?" a Fedora appeared in Ranma's vision.

"Reborn," Nana warned her Sun.

"His choice," Reborn snorted at her.

"What did you need me to do?" Ranma asked.

"You get him hurt or killed, and I will sick all of our friendly Mists on you, Renato," Nana warned Reborn through a whisper in his ear.

"Understood, Nana. Now, here's the plan..." Reborn began to explain.

* * *

"Is there another reason why I had to play a girl?" Ranma grumbled into his ear piece.

"To lull him into a false sense of security," Reborn stated. "Did Verde secretly taking your blood have an effect on your brain?"

"Not really, but why me?" Ranma grumbled.

"You can handle it. It was either you or a civilian bystander. You're doing the bystander a favor, as you can handle yourself, girlie," Reborn threw a tease into his comment to get Ranma mad.

"Ranma, ten o'clock. Get ready to spring the honeypot trap," Mai stated coolly.

"Why are we calling it _that_ of all things?!" Ranma gaped, thankful his face was away from their victim/potential abductor. "I am so going back to Nermina, soon."

"Hello, little girl, are you lost?" the Estraneo leader asked gently.

The thing was, if Ranma hadn't known that he was an abductor, he was so unremarkable that he could have passed him on the street and never known, "Yes, I'm lost. Do you know which way the train station is?"

"It's right this way, my dear... But you look so tired. Why don't you come with me and I'll get you a nice cup of tea?" the Estraneo was playing the harmless card.

"Okay. Thank you mister!" Ranma played the ditzy red-head.

"No problem at all, young miss," the man leered at Ranma's female form as he led her towards a building.

"Is this where you live?" Ranma asked curiously as they entered a small apartment building.

"Why yes. Room number 28..." the Estraneo man smiled excitedly.

"Ya got that?" Ranma asked out loud, making the man blink at him a bit funnily.

"Got it, kid," Reborn responded.

"Enjoy the free nap, perv," Ranma hit a pressure point and knocked the guy out. "Now what? Are Mai and Fon checking the room?"

"I had to go through a few goons, Fon went to find her..." Mai began.

"I have the girl," Fon stated. "She's alive."

"I'll call the Vindice. Ranma, wake up the perv. Let Reborn play a bit..." Mai snickered.

"Ya sure?" Ranma asked Reborn for a confirmation.

"Hit the spot and get back to Verde. He called and said that he may have a breakthrough..." Reborn chuckled.

"On my way!" Ranma hit the pressure point and vanished like a ninja, which really wasn't vanishing, but running at *Ranma speed.*

"You're all mine now, Estraneo..." a nearly full grown Reborn pointed his gun right in the man's face, "You've got to ask yourself one question: 'Do I feel lucky?' Well do ya, punk?"

"No," the Estraneo whimpered.

"Reborn, did you just reference Dirty Harry?! A COP movie?!" Mai blinked in surprise.

"What can I say, Mai, the man had style," Reborn chuckled.

* * *

"So, what's this breakthrough that Reborn told me about?" Ranma asked.

"I haven't negated the curse completely, but I have managed to disengage the bad-luck factor or rather, the water-magnet factor. All you need to do is take one of these pills twice a day. Let me know how it works out. Here's a cell phone. My number and Nana's are pre-programed, as are Reborn's and our Martial Artist expert, Fon. If you want to get in contact with him, call Nana first."

"Fon is a Martial Artist? Would he be willing to..."

"Possibly, but you need to talk to him about it, and you'd probably need to be independent of your imbecile of a male genetic donor, first," Verde shrugged. "Just make sure that you change back with hot water, first, or you might be stuck as a girl for 24 to 48 hours."

"Got it, thanks Doc!"

"I am Verde, not Doc. Verde will do."

"Got it, Verde. Thanks! When do I next contact you?" Ranma questioned.

"Call me in 48 hours with the results. Oh, and if anything doesn't work, let me know immediately," Verde stated.

"Understood. Oh, hiya Nana," Ranma swallowed nervously as he saw her smile.

"I knew you were going to leave early," Nana smiled and held out a large bento for Ranma. "This is for you. Come back or call us, any time."

"Yeah, thanks. Oh, and let me know if you need some unknown martial artist to play bait again!" Ranma gratefully accepted the bento.

Nana took that time to pull him into a gentle hug, "If you are having problems with Akane's cooking, ask her if she'll let you cook her something. Also, advise her that it is the job of every cook to test taste their own meals before giving them to others. If she has any adverse reactions, call Tofu or the number on this card. His name is Doctor Shamal, and he's dating a poison mistress who also has poison cooking issues. He's helping her come up with antidotes."

"Poison cooking?! Akane's cooking has a name?!" Ranma gaped.

"Yes, it does. If you ever run into Bianchi, she's a nice girl, but don't eat anything purple or moving," Nana advised.

"Okay. Thanks... Antidotes, huh?" Ranma left for the station with a train ticket and bottle of pills in one hand, and the bento and business card in the other. "Thanks again, Nana-san. Verde-san."

"It was our pleasure Ranma. Remember to send your mother my way, I'll see what we can do, legally," Nana smiled at yet another duckling under her wing.

"Will do! Bye!" Ranma left.

"You really are a Mothering Sky, aren't you?" Verde chuckled. "Never thought there was such a thing."

"I'm also a Cloudy-Sky, Verde. Imagine an enraged mother, protecting her young," Nana smirked.

"Ah, um, yes," Verde choked out nervously as he envisioned just that.


	141. CPA: Reunion

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Sorry, time got away from me today. Very very busy with other people's projects. They like to dump things on me.

D C JoKeR H S: Yeah, it was one of my better chapters. I regret making Spanner fan-girl a bit, but... he's a science geek, something had to give. No offence meant to any science guys/gals; my brother-in-law works in the science field, he's pretty cool, and can be an awesome chef! His pecan pie is to die for!

tanithlipsky: Thanks for sticking with me!

* * *

 **CPA: Reunion**

* * *

Nana was wondering how long it would take Reborn and the rest of the rescue squad to return, now that Ranma had left for Nermina. She knew that they would call in Jager or Bermuda and get one of the two to take care of the Estraneo. Vongola would be happier, when they found out about it... Nana was sure that Bel was telling Mammon and Xanxus everything that she had messaged the little sociopath...

"We're back," Reborn announced. "Not a hair was harmed on your new pet project."

"You mean the chaos magnet otherwise known as Saotome Ranma?" Nana joked with him, "He needs help. Who are you to begrudge it to him?"

"..." Reborn scoffed, "Any way, the girl is fine. Shamal is doing a full run-through of medical tests, scans, and checks, before he lets the sisters reunite. It's possible, that he may have abused her."

"Understood," Nana clenched her jaw in anger and frustration. "At least we know that her sister is safe and on-route."

"Joy's all right?" Melody appeared behind Reborn, making him startle, with a twitch.

"Yes, she's with our family's personal physician right now. Your reunion may be delayed, slightly," Nana winced as she smiled.

"I need to see her as soon as possible!" Melody pressed.

"After she's been checked over. Shamal is one of the top doctors in the world. He has to make sure that it's safe for her to be around us," Reborn flatly stated.

"Fine, but as soon as she's cleared to have visitors..." Melody glared at Reborn.

"Of course, you will be the first to know," Reborn smirked.

"I promise, Melody," Nana replied to her earnestly.

* * *

It took a few hours before Shamal made a call to Nana's phone...

"Nana, it's not good. This Estraneo did a lot of damage to her mentally and he abused her physically. I'm uncertain as to what he was trying to do, scientifically. However, it appears that he was trying to brainwash her into having his children and letting him raise them as the Neo-Estraneo. He was going to try to re-create his family of mad-scientists, from the ground up."

Nana gaped in shock and horror, "How far did he get?"

"She may never be able to handle being physical with a man. However, she may bounce back with time and counseling," Shamal replied.

"Is she up to seeing her sister?" Nana asked worriedly.

"Yes. Bring her sister, and only you and her sister to Namimori Middle," Shamal stated. "It will take some time before she can be reintegrated into society. The compound may help, but I suggest letting her stay with myself and Bianchi in the medical part of the compound."

"Her sister will want to join her, as will Diana," Nana warned him.

"The more the merrier. Just slowly," Shamal advised.

* * *

Nana quickly located Melody and Diana. Diana was watching Reborn rather closely. She was quiet as she saw Nana and waited to read her lips. Nana began, "Melody, there are some issues you need to be aware of, before you and I go, alone to see your sister..."

* * *

It didn't take long to explain to Melody what had happened to her little sister. However, when Melody tried to insist that Diana come with them, it was Diana that stopped the rant in it's tracks, "No. Melody. Your sister can't handle too much right now. When you lost your legs, did you want a lot of people around you? I know I didn't want people around me when I was learning to deal with reading lips."

"... Fine," Melody gave in.

"Shamal has offered to put all three of you up in the medical part of the compound, with him and Bianchi. It's more isolated and not used as much as the rest of the compound. It will be a great place to recover from her trauma," Nana explained.

"Let's go," Melody almost ran out the door. "Where is she?"

"I'll take you to her," Nana smiled understandingly.

* * *

"Joy!" Melody rushed to her sister and almost glomped her in a hug, but stopped at the last minute, due to her flinch. She held open her arms, and her sister smiled sadly as she ran into them and hugged her big sister for the first time in a long time.


	142. CPA: Interlude

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: I really am trying to figure out what other plot holes I've left, so if someone notices one, please let me know. Except Ranma, as he'll probably get his own spin-off at a later date. I know that Mai's "matchmaking plot" has slowly been weaving itself in and out of chapters, and it will continue to do so.

D C JoKeR H S: Nana will mother as much as she can, but at the same time, some victims of abuse need space. Everyone heals differently. Also, I think Melody may be mothering and more overprotective of Joy than anyone else! Nana might be just the person to help temper Melody's pushiness...

tanithlipsky: Thanks! Yeah, I really felt bad about making all of that happen to Joy. I haven't even really developed her character, and I'm already crushing her spirits and harming her? Yeah, I feel bad about that. I do have a plan for her future and it is much brighter.

* * *

CPA: Interlude

* * *

As odd as it seemed, Verde, Shoichi and Spanner all arrived to check in with Nana, shortly after Joy Jackson and Melody Jackson retired for the night. Bianchi had gone with them to make sure that they were protected as they slept.

"Did you retrieve the girl?" Verde questioned Reborn.

"Yes. Fon retrieved her," Reborn snorted. "Anything else?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure that my... our equipment worked. Now, If you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep and then work more on a cure for young Ranma," Verde yawned.

"Nana actually got you to sleep?" Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, he agreed to it all on his own," Nana snuck up on Reborn with a wicked smirk on her face, making Reborn's eye twitch.

"How? When we were cursed, none but Luce could get him to rest," Reborn scowled.

"I dangled Ranma in front of him to cure. Also, he knows that once he fixes Ranma, he may be able to cure other variations of the Jusenkyo Curses," Nana replied.

"There's more water curses?!" Verde's eyes lit up hopefully.

"Yes, but you can't use them as subjects, unless I get them to agree to certain terms. They are causing problems for Ranma, and it will make it easier for you if these terms are met, first. Can't have them killing off the only victim who turns into a human, can we?" Nana widened her doe-eyes to be so innocent, even as Reborn could see the calculated move.

"Of course I wont! Now, what are the other curses? I'll go to be once you tell me and begin possible breakthroughs in my sleep!" Verde grinned insanely wide.

"Cat, Duck, Pig, and Panda. Those are the only ones that I'm aware of. Also, I may need you, Reborn, to help me write up these contracts and make them iron-clad. I heard you have a law-degree?" Nana turned to Reborn hopefully.

"This will cause chaos?" Reborn smirked knowingly.

"For their little worlds, yes. Also, one never knows what will happen to Jusenkyo if the cures were made and poured into the waters?" Nana mumbled thoughtfully.

"Agreed! Night all!" Verde sped off to rest.

"Nana, can we stay with Tsu-kun?" Shoichi yawned tiredly.

"Yeah, please Nana-san?" Spanner tried not to copy Shoichi, but failed spectacularly.

"Of course, Sho-chan, Spanner-kun," Nana smiled at the two boys and let them waddle off towards Tsuna's room to sleep.

"So, what do you plan to do about the Jackson's and Skull's cousin?" Reborn frowned.

"Reborn, they're staying with us until they feel better and secure. Diana needs to catch up with Skull, even if he has another admirer. You noticed, right?" Nana asked curiously.

"The younger Superbi, not surprising. Skull is rather loud, but you never know what could happen there," Reborn shrugged. "Though it is rather surprising how Mai's matchmaking skills seem to redirect themselves. I mean, she was seeking out her brother for the poor girl, and the girl fell for Skull."

"Actually, Mai was aiming for you or Fon," Nana shrugged. "And that was with either Superbi girls."

"At least Colonello now has someone else to focus on besides Lal Mirch. I never could figure it out, but it's possible that she's asexual," Reborn stated flippantly.

"Just never say that around her. I'm sure she'll find the right person for her, someday..." Nana trailed off thoughtfully.

"Mou, she already has," Mammon made both of them jump from the voice behind them.

"Mammon! Be nice!" Nana scolded.

"Mou, now that Colonello has stopped chasing after her skirts, she's agreed to date me. I am male, after all, it appears," Mammon/Viper smirked knowingly and held out his hand.

"You gave that away for free, but I do have a nice strawberry ice cream sitting in the freezer with your name on it," Nana pacified the Mist Miser.

"Acceptable," Mammon smirked. "Oh, and Xanxus and the others will be returning tomorrow. Bel was very unhappy about the state his brother had left the kingdom..."

"Ah, so I'll need to prepare hamburger steak and mashed potatoes with cooked spinach and strawberry shortcakes for dessert tomorrow?" Nana asked.

"It would be appreciated," Mammon agreed before vanishing to their room.

"Anything else I should be made aware of, before Tsuyoshi comes to drag you away for another date?" Reborn teased his Sky.

"While Skull and Colonello and Mammon all have dates, now, just be aware you, Verde, and Fon are more so in Mai's cross-hairs," Nana warned.

"Warning understood, loud and clear," Reborn scowled.


	143. CPA: Cross-Hairs!

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: I had a panic attack today. The issue was quickly resolved, but I am still trying to be normal and calm down. I have a bad feeling that I'm going to be very high strung for a while... Possibly until I get to go back to work after my surgery next week. So, I won't be updating this Friday as we're trying to get stuff done before the surgery. Don't expect one next Thursday or Friday as I'll be under anesthesia or a knife on those days. We'll have to see what happens and how quickly I'm able to recover from it.

lynnell246: Glad you're enjoying it.

D C JoKeR H S: I'm glad you're still enjoying it. Reading your reviews helps. So, I'm still not sure who I'm putting with Reborn, I'm a bit conflicted... Hopefully I can decide in the next few chapters. Verde will not end up like Narcissus. I have plans for our favorite "green haired" scientist... I say "green haired" because, if you didn't know by now, Sho-kun is my favorite of the Science Trio. Spanner is a really close second! Not sure why, maybe it's all the upset stomachs I get from thinking about... Well, let's not get back in that panic-attack place and start the chapter!

* * *

 **CPA: Cross-Hairs!**

* * *

Mai didn't take long to zero in on Diana the next morning. Most of the household were up training or they were still asleep. Diana was the only person inside the mess hall, except for Mai. Of course, it wasn't long before Mai was spotted by Diana.

"Good morning. Have you seen my cousin? I really need to have a chat with him..." Diana inquired politely before sipping a bit of orange juice.

"Not yet. He's probably still asleep. So, do you have a boyfriend?" Mai was as blunt as ever.

"I'm not exactly looking right now, but thank you?" Diana raised an eyebrow a bit suspiciously.

"Wonderful!" Mai clapped, "I think Reborn would be the perfect..."

"Mai, was it?" Melody had walked into the room and appeared to be very displeased with what she was hearing, "Keep your over-sized gob out of my friend's business."

"Mai," Diana chided her friend.

"What about you, then?" Mai asked curiously.

"I just got my sister back! Are you seriously asking me if I'm stable enough to have a boyfriend?!" Melody erupted!

"Okay, maybe I came on a bit too strong..." Mai backpedaled as she started looking behind her for an exit.

"Now, I want to know who you were trying to pair poor Diana and myself with, you arrogant toe rag!" Melody was going full steam ahead, and she was rolling forward semi-aggressively in her wheelchair.

Poor Mai looked like she was about to faint from the malice that Melody was radiating. It didn't help that the girl seemed to have Storm Flames! "Reborn and Fon!"

"Oh? Really?" Diana blinked in surprise, "No, I can see it... Hm. Mel, please calm down, you're frightening the child."

Melody instantly transformed from a wheeled demon to a slightly melodramatic person in a wheelchair, "What child?"

"Mai-san. Now, which gentleman were you trying to pair me with?" Diana asked curiously.

"R-Reborn," Mai winced as she waited for Demon Melody to emerge.

"Ah, see, that's a sour pickle. He's not really my type. He's more Mel's type. Aggressive, handsome, tall, and one majorly unique feature..." Diana trailed off, "Unfortunately, if you were trying to pair her with your brother, you're in for a rather messy issue. He's too calm for her. She needs someone to boss her around and argue with. It's her way of saying she cares. She's a bit of a tsundere."

"Am not!" Mel gaped at her normally quiet friend.

"So, you'd prefer my brother?" Mai asked nervously.

"Possibly, but I really haven't talked to him all that much. Why don't we just let things be as they are and see how it goes," Diana brokered the peace. "However, might I recommend that you go talk to the men you chose to pair us off with and tell them the same thing? It'd save us the trouble..."

Diana was devious! Mai paled as she thought about telling her brother. She was SOOOOO DEAD!

"Thanks so much! Remember, we're counting on you!" Diana grinned as she clapped Mai on the shoulder.

Mai walked out of the kitchen full of dread... "I'm doomed."

* * *

Fon knew something was up, when Mai stopped his meditation time, and had pulled Reborn along for the ride, "Mai?"

"I know you said not to meddle... but I couldn't help it! Then one of them turned into a demon and... Well, it seems my days as a matchmaker are over. Demons are not fun to deal with," Mai blurted out.

"You tried to be a matchmaker for Reborn and myself, again," Fon sighed tiredly. "You do realize that this means that your husband will now be called and you will have to apologize to both girls you offended and..."

"They told me I had to tell you. The Mist said that she was counting on me to tell you both what I was going to do. She's scarier than the demon," Mai whimpered. "And she did it with a smile!"

"I see that you found yourself in someone else's cross-hairs, dear sister," Fon chuckled. "Now, who exactly were you going to pair us off with?"

"Diana and Melody. Melody is a Storm and Diana is a Mist. However, Diana said that she wouldn't pair well with Reborn, and matched him with Melody. Something about a joy of verbal sparring... Diana said she'd want to get to know you better before she even thought about romance," Mai blurted out.

"That sounds like a sound plan," Fon smiled serenely. "Now, let's go call my dear brother-in-law..."


	144. CPA: Perfect Match

I don't own KHR!

Quick Note: Reminder, I am going to be out having surgery on Thursday. There will be no update on Friday, as I will be too loopy to write, according to the doctors. They are putting me under for the surgery. Did you know that they can't give you certain types of anesthesia if you have motion sickness? I thought that was interesting. So, I'm stressed to the max right now. I just caught up, briefly, on all of my projects at work. I'm sure it will surge to crazy again tomorrow and Wednesday. I have no clue how, but my husband is the best at calming me down.

Thank you guys for taking the time to read this fic. You guys are awesome readers! With that said, enjoy the chapter! Oh that being said, I'm listening to A*Teens "Perfect Match."

D C JoKeR H S: Thanks! Also, thank you for all of the reviews that you've sent me, they help my day brighten up and help de-stress me. ;)

tanithlipsky: Really, really glad you are enjoying it! ;)

Greatazuredragon: Thanks! You have a long way to go to get to this chapter, but hopefully you enjoy the ride!

* * *

 **CPA: Perfect Match**

* * *

Reborn raised an eyebrow at Mai in surprise, "Skull's cousin said that the wheelchair-girl is into my type?"

"Yes. I have no idea how it will work, but maybe you guys are competitive enough for each other. Hell, maybe Verde can build her working legs or something!" Mai groaned as Reborn interrogated her.

"We'll see," Reborn smirked in amusement at Mai's suffering.

* * *

"Diana, what do you mean?" Skull blinked at his cousin in confusion. "I do not have a tail, but I have a tail-bone."

"Cousin, you have a girl that's set her hat on you. I wish her luck with you, as you are fairly oblivious!" Diana grumbled as she rolled her eyes at her only living relative.

"Rat! Excuse me," Anemone remarked softly as she tried to get Diana's attention. Instead, she got Skull's.

"Anemone's behind you, Diana. Anemone, please make sure you tap Diana on the shoulder, she's deaf, but she reads lips," Skull stated with a smile. "She's really a secret genius, after all!"

Of course, Diana had turned after Skull had told her that she had someone behind her. So, she never read his lips or his secret pride in being her cousin, "Did you need something from me?"

Anemone blinked in surprise as Diana cocked her head at her, "Rat! Blessing?"

"If you can get Skull to agree, you'll have it," Diana replied sneakily, making Skull confused as to what type of blessing Anemone was referring to.

* * *

"Is there anything else we forgot?" Nana turned to Tsuyoshi, as she racked her brain, trying to remember if they had left anything worth fixing undone.

"You made sure Tsuna wasn't sealed. You got him trained, mostly before Reborn arrived. You passed on information that saved Mukuro, Chrome, Chikusa, and Ken. You helped Enma and his family become better friends with Tsuna. You helped fix the Arcobaleno curse. Helped save Enma's sister and her family. We just saved Melody's sister, Joy..." Tsuyoshi frowned as he thought for a few more minutes. "The only thing I can think of is that it sure is taking Xanxus and Bel a long time to return to Namimori. Don't they have things to do back at Varia H.Q.?"

"I got a call from Xanxus this morning. He and the Varia had to stop a neighboring kingdom from trying to take over the area," Nana shrugged.

"Did Bermuda get involved?" Tsuyoshi grimaced.

"Not as far as I'm aware. It's not like Bel is interfering in public relations, he's doing a job that is being paid by his people's happiness," Nana stated. "Besides, they've had to assassinate people before, for political reasons. As long as they get paid and it's not a coo for him to take the kingdom back over, Bermuda and Jager will turn the other cheek."

"How much did they have to pay Bel?" Tsuyoshi winced.

"One Euro," Nana's grin was from ear-to-ear as she watch Tsuyoshi blink at her in shock.

"Mammon agreed to that?" Tsuyoshi raised a shocked eyebrow.

"When you remind him that he has Lal to himself, he's a bit less obsessed with money. Besides, the Varia will be exporting food from Bel's homeland for the rest of Bel's life," Nana chuckled.

"That sounds more like Mammon," Tsuyoshi rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. "Now, that means that the only things left is to do is tell the kids we're dating?"

"I think that they already know, dear," Nana teased Tsuyoshi, as she pointed to two tufts of different colored hair, hiding behind a sofa.

"Ah, I see," Tsuyoshi winked as he stepped closer to the teens hiding behind the sofa, before he reached over and began to tickle them, "We just have to catch our silly little eavesdroppers!"

"ACK! DAD!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tsuna laughed continuously as he was being tickled mercilessly by his best friend's dad and his mom's boyfriend. Life was finally, turning around. No evil villains. No megalomaniacs trying to take over the world. No curses... Well, Ranma was still dealing with his, but he'd be back! Enma was spending quality time with his sister and their families were getting along famously! Life was good for the Neo Primo, his family, and most of his friends, at last!

* * *

When the Varia finally arrived back at the Namimori compound...

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! What do you mean that my cousins are staying in Japan?!" Squallo had arrived, only to be stopped by Tsuna as he filled in the older boy of what exactly had happened with his two cousins and two of the former Arcobaleno.

"Let's go shoot things, Cole!" Delphina laughed as she watched her cousin attempting to chew out Tsuna, only to get ganged up on by Xanxus, Tsuna's Guardians, and the rest of the adopted siblings of Tsuna. Squallo was outnumbered and outmatched!

"Kora! You're the best, Phina!" Colonello grinned as they raced off to the gun range.


	145. CPA: Just A Trip

I don't own KHR or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: I know that I had no idea that this story would be ending so quickly, but the good news is that there will be a spin-off (or a sequel)! However, it will be in the crossover section. Yeah, I had no idea that my own story was going to end. No, not everything is solved... Like the remaining Arcobaleno's love-lives, if Tsuyoshi will...

Well, I can't give away everything!

Thanks for sticking with me and this fic for so long, guys! And keep a weather eye out for the new story! I'm still uncertain what to call it, yet. But I have today and tomorrow to decide! In the meantime, this chapter is a bit more of an ending/teaser for the new fic. Let me know what you think! I hope you've all enjoyed the ride!

D C JoKeR H S: Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and hope that you enjoy this one, and the new story, if you choose to continue on this journey with me. If not, I wish you well, and happy reading!

tanithlipsky: Thanks! I had no idea that I was even writing the final chapter, until after I wrote it! This chapter will be the intro/teaser for the spin-off story or sequel, if you will. I hope that you enjoy the last chapter of this story, and if you choose to continue on this journey with me, the first chapter in the new fic! If not, I wish you well, and happy reading!

* * *

 **CPA: Just A Trip**

* * *

It had been three months since Mai's last days as a "Matchmaker" were put to rest, and Nana hadn't seen Ranma or heard from him at all. It worried her that she hadn't noticed until now! Ranma was counting on her! She had to help the poor boy, after all. If she helped straighten out a few of the "Nerima Wrecking Crew" while she was at it, well, she doubted that the town officials would mind, overmuch.

"Tsuna, I think we need to go to Nerima and check on your cousin," Nana stated out loud, surprising Tsuna, and the rest of the family.

"We have a cousin in Nerima?" Mukuro blinked for a moment before comprehension dawned on him. "You meant Ranma."

"Yes. I haven't heard from him, has anyone else?" Nana questioned the group.

"No, but I was on a phone call with him about two months ago... There was this bell sound as we were saying goodbye and then nothing," Fon frowned.

"Bell?" Nana's eye twitched, "Amazon cat-brat's bike."

"Mama, I've never heard you call anyone a brat before," Chrome gaped at her mother in surprise.

"Shanpū is one that makes me wish to take her over my knee for her antics," Nana tried to smile, but it came out a grimace.

"Shampoo? The Amazon from the Cat Cafe?" Tsuyoshi frowned. "Didn't you lure her away saying that her grandmother was upset with her?"

"Yes, and if it wasn't true, I wouldn't have said it," Nana's trigger finger twitched.

Reborn smirked, "Who all will be coming with you on this excursion?"

"I will need Fon to help me deal with Cologne. Mai too, as Cologne won't respect Fon's opinions. Reborn, if you'd like the chance to take pot-shots at a perverted old menace called Happosai. He's supposedly the best martial artist in the area and he *claims* in the world. Fon you can take him down, if you want, but be careful, he likes to try to dirty others reputation with panties," Nana frowned as she scoured her brain for more info.

"Panties?" Fon and Reborn blinked in confusion.

"He throws them at innocent males and makes them out to be panty thieves, like he is," Nana pursed her lips in annoyance. "Now, I would like Mukuro and Chrome to come, due to the Kuno siblings, Tendo Nabiki, and Shiratori Azusa. The siblings are mentally ill, both need a dose of reality or a mental hospital. The older male Kuno is a stalker and womanizer. The female Kuno is a deluded poisons mistress. I would prefer Bianchi, but I believe that she's still taking care of Joy. So, I will need Shamal. Hibiki Ryoga might do well from trying to deal with Ryohei or Colonello... Who else do you think I should bring, Tsuna?"

"Mama, my intuition says that you'll need: Reborn, Chrome, Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa, Lambo, I-Pin, Mai, Fon, Kyoya, Takashi, and me," Tsuna stated.

"What about Basil and Fuuta?" Nana asked him curiously.

"They won't hurt anything... but what happens if someone sees Fuuta doing his thing?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"Actually, Tsuna, Nerima is not so different from Namimori. They are just used to more destruction, but due to who they call the Nerima Wrecking Crew, instead of the Mafia."

"So, no one will mind or they will just dismiss it as normal?" Ken gaped in shock at Nana.

"Yes. Nerima is different. Oh, and no one tell anyone that we are in the Mafia. If Nabiki finds that out too soon, we won't be able to sick Mammon on her," Nana smirked. "Auntie Nana is coming to help, Ranma-kun. Nerima, watch your step."

"All that's missing is an evil cackle," Hayato grumbled.

"Kufufufufufu," Mukuro laughed evilly, right next to him.

"Ack! The hell Kuro-kun?!" Hayato growled out to his fellow Guardian.

"Kufufufufufu. You requested an evil cackle, so I figured an evil laugh would suffice," Mukuro smirked at the wigged out Storm.

"Fine, just watch Tsuna's back. Something about that poison mistress Nana mentioned, has me on edge," Hayato confided in the Mist.

"I will keep a close eye on him, Haya-kun," Mukuro nodded. "I'll make sure the Skylark pays extra attention to his security, too."

"Thanks," Hayato sighed. "I just wish I knew why Tsuna's leaving me behind.

"You're here to protect the fort," Mukuro chuckled. "He trusts you to help keep the Disciplinary Committee running smoothly, and mind the house."

"You're right! He trusts me, and I will do my best!" Hayato nearly saluted, but realized he was talking to Mukuro. "Thanks, Kuro."

"My pleasure, Haya."


End file.
